


Young Justice Rebirth Volume 3

by megamatt09



Series: Young Justice Rebirth [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 174,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: With several top Justice League members out of commission, our heroes have to deal with several groups who have their sights set on Earth for their own deadly goals. Harry Potter and Young Justice crossover with other Marvel and DC elements. Harry/Multiple women.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Harry Potter, Caitlin Fairchild/Harry Potter, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harry Potter, Dinah Lance/Harry Potter, Emma Frost/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Donna Troy, Harry Potter/Kara Zor-El, Harry Potter/Karen Starr, Harry Potter/Multi, Harry Potter/Shuri, Harry Potter/Talia al Ghul, Harry Potter/Thea Queen, Harry Potter/Zatanna Zatara, Lena Luthor/Harry Potter, M'gann M'orzz/Harry Potter, Nora Darhk/Harry Potter
Series: Young Justice Rebirth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183919
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1(6/1/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set First Posted on June 1st, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 1:**  
 ****  
 **  
**A freezing rain storm presented a cold and very unnerving atmosphere. At the L-Corp main headquarters, the mood of Lena Luthor echoed the storm. She exited the elevator. Harry followed close behind and right behind her, Emma Frost walked a few steps behind. The revelations of today had been fresh in Lena’s mind.  
  
Namely, Selene Gallio, the feared Black Queen, was really her biological mother. It was just another in the line of dark family secrets which plagued Lena. Lena had a very turbulent relationship with her stepmother. But Lena never thought that her biological mother would be the one link in the chain.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
“Lena?” Emma asked. “I swear, I didn’t know anything. Selene plays her cards close to her chest.”  
  
“I believe you,” Lena said. “I believe she wouldn’t have told you, shared this with you, any more than she would have shared anything to me.”  
  
“Yes, it came out of left field for me as well.”  
  
Still, things were awkward. Harry moved in to Lena and Emma.  
  
“So, now what?” Harry asked.  
  
“We have to work together against the incoming threat,” Lena said. “If you want to, that is.”  
  
“I’m considering my options,” Harry calmly said.  
  
To be honest, if there was a great evil coming, then Harry and the Team would need all of the help to face it head on. Especially considering that six prime members of the Justice League had been taken off of the chess board. Harry contemplated all of my options.  
  
They would have to work with the Inner Circle. Every resource mattered.  
  
A crackling over Harry’s earpiece caught his attention.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Yes, Mareena?” Harry asked.  
  
“It’s….I’m heading back home...there’s news of my father, he was killed,” Mareena said. “By Black Manta. It’s...I think my aunt was involved in it as...a-as well.”  
  
It had been quite the shock to hear Mareena’s normally firm voice shaken. And rightfully so. Well, this was a bad night for members of the League.  
  
“I’ll be with you as soon as I can,” Harry said.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Harry could barely turn his head before Lena spoke.  
  
“Go.”  
  
Lena offered him the go ahead. Harry looked towards her for a good long second to contemplate what he was going to do and Lena solemnly responded with a nod when she put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Despite receiving Lena’s blessing, and the need to be there for his teammates, Harry hesitated.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Lena said. “Trust me. Go with Mareena, she needs you.”  
  
Harry acknowledged Emma with a passing glance. Harry almost bumped into Gwen and Sam when they came up from the elevator. The two looked at Harry.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.  
  
A whole lot, but Harry figured he would give them the short of it.  
  
“Lena just found out something about her mother tonight,” Harry said. “And the King of Atlantis has been killed.”  
  
“Damn,” Gwen murmured. “Busy night.”  
  
“No kidding,” Sam said.  
  
“I’ve got to deal with Mareena, and, I have a feeling things could get ugly,” Harry said. “Look after Mom. Tonight’s been a long night.”  
  
“We’ll do it, don’t worry,” Sam said.  
  
“Anytime,” Gwen gently told him.  
  
Sam and Gwen both leaned forward to kiss Harry and wish him well. Once the two parted ways, Harry stepped into the elevator. They both had a feeling, Gwen more so, that there’s something else to tonight’s events, but they let Harry go respectfully without any further word.

* * *

  
Harry joined Mareena, and they were not alone. Zatanna and Donna turned up to offer their condolences and pay their respects. They all made at the Atlantean Conservatory of Magic, while everyone was abuzz about the death of their King.  
  
“The last time I saw an upheaval like this, it was the night we found out what Aresia did,” Donna murmured to Harry in an undertone.  
  
It was a night Donna would never forget. The disbelief, the anger, and the sadness all came rapidly. Donna’s head still spun when she thought about it.  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to wrap his arm around Mareena. She had been in numb shock, but there was also a glint of something else flashing through her eyes. A glint which Harry saw when someone was not thinking clearly.  
  
The same glint when a person was about ready to do something very distracting.  
  
“I’m going to kill him.”  
  
This statement had only been heard by Harry. Tula made her way up to the stage. She cleared her throat.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, this has been a tough night by all. I don’t know what’s happening. You’ve all heard the rumors. Our King has caught up to Black Manta and they had one final battle which ended badly. King Arthur’s body is being preserved and well guarded. Queen Mera will be coming here to address you all in a short while.”  
  
A few seconds of intense conversation passed. Mera walked forward. She had to take control of the situation. The last thing she wanted to do was this to get further out of hand.  
  
“Tonight, my husband, your king, was murdered. This is a grave injustice and I can assure you the people behind it will be punished. It was Black Manta, the feared enemy of this great nation. And I will gravely confirm the rumors. My imprisoned sister, Hila, has escaped from her confinement and has joined forces with Black Manta. There may be other parties involved, but they are not confirmed. We hope to find more evidence to verify. Tonight though, I need to tell you one thing. And that is not to panic, for panic leads to…..”  
  
A loud explosion outside of the walls of the school startled all of the students. Tula and Mera locked eyes, and Mareena tensed a little bit. A spear made of pure magical energy appeared in her hand. Donna looked at her worriedly.  
  
“Mareena, this is not the time.”  
  
“And if someone killed your mother, what would you do, Princess?”  
  
Zatanna and Harry locked eyes for a second and they both realized that Mareena was right. Donna would do anything. Tula had been rounding up the students, and Mareena, under most normal circumstances, would do what she could as a leader of this school to round them up.  
  
Normal circumstances and conventional behavior flew out the window when someone grieved. Mareena only had one thing on her mind. To bring them all to justice.  
  
“We should go and back them up,” Zatanna said. “See what they have. If they’re working with the Light….”  
  
“Trust me, they will be,” Mareena said.  
  
The fact her father was killed tonight, it was no accident. After six charter members of the League had been sent off to space to stand trial with the Kree, a seventh key member of the Justice League being murdered was not coincidental. She knew it.”  
  
“Let’s go,” Harry said.

* * *

  
“Make them pay! All for the glory of Black Manta!”  
  
“Long live the King!”  
  
The Black Manta troopers and the royal guard of Atlantis popped off at a battle. The students of the Conservator of Magic were close by. They had been protected from aggression.  
  
Magical air bubbles allowed Zatanna, Donna, and Harry to move. Mareena, obviously being in her element, moved with swift brutality. One of the troopers blasted a high impact energy weapon. Harry recognized it as technology which Intergang used, which had been retrofitted to work with the rest of the Black Manta guard’s tech.  
  
Thankfully, that also made Harry’s attempts to negate it be that much easier.  
  
“Hold the line!” the guard bellowed. “None shall pass!”  
  
The Black Manta trooper nailed the guard in the chest with an energy blast. Mareena flew through the water and two large spiked balls of magical energy manifested in her hands. She hurled them like fast balls and took them completely down.  
  
Donna deflected the blast with her bracelets and knocked the man in the chest. She took out three of the troopers with one violent shot. She cracked them down onto the back of the head.  
  
“Oh, a little Amazon for our trouble. Well, your mother will be used to loss by now. First your sister, and now….argh!”  
  
The man who grabbed Donna did not hold her for long. Donna nailed the man down across the back of the head. Another violent blow knocked him down to the ground and took him out of the fight.  
  
The water heated up around a small pocket of the Black Manta troopers from the heat vision launched by Harry. Harry deflected the attacks and sent them crashing down to the ground with an intense attack. Harry propelled his enemies back with another attack.  
  
“Get him!”  
  
“This is getting us nowhere!” Mareena yelled. “Watch my back!”  
  
Mareena nailed one of the troopers in the back of the head and sent him down to the ground. The man struggled as Mareena’s hand clasped his neck. She yanked him up and slammed him into the wall with an intense force with rattled his body.  
  
“Where’s Black Manta?”  
  
“What, looking to meet Daddy again?” the trooper asked.  
  
The trooper screamed as runes burned through his armor into his skin. Mareena was not to be trifled tonight. One of them almost blasted her until Harry grabbed his arm and snapped it back. The man with the broken arm was not going to be firing any more weapons.  
  
“They’re retreating!” Zatanna yelled. “We should…..”  
  
Mareena dropped the troop she had been torturing. His body shook, and then deflated. They had no information.  
  
“What was the point of that?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“To show us that we aren’t safe,” Mareena said. “Black Manta is rubbing the fact that he can just send his people down here. Well, I’m going to prove that he can’t.”  
  
Another explosion nearby echoed and Harry, Zatanna, and Donna turned to help the royal guard deal with another line of troops which came into the picture. Mareena, however, she had other ideas. Especially considering she had a good idea where Black Manta went.

* * *

  
Black Manta kneeled down before a memorial on the outskirts of a great reef. A sound of a woman swimming right behind him only caused Black Manta to chuckle. A magical energy barrier rose up and caused Princess Mareena to have to put the breaks on. She narrowly avoided smashing into the barrier.  
  
“Are you going to kill me, Princess?” Black Manta asked. “Because, today, justice was served. And today, I’ve finally avenged the one that the King caused to die.”  
  
“I’m going to cut your head off for your crimes against the country.”  
  
“Yes, do it.”  
  
A woman dressed in green appeared. She resembled Mera in some ways, but her eyes were more haunting. Purplish, to match her hair, and her lips curled into a sadistic smile. Hila, or Siryn, as she was called, approached Mareena with a big smile on her face. It grew even more prominent when she approached.  
  
“You want to do it. You want to tear Black Manta apart.”  
  
“You were part of this as well,” Mareena said.  
  
“True, I never thought he was worthy of Mera, and Mera was supposed to lead to his death. Mera is soft! She forgot the mission, she forgot what the Atlanteans did to our people, what Aquaman’s family did to them,” Hila said with a certain distain in her voice. “My alliance with Black Manta, it was one of….  
  
Mareena slammed Hila down onto the ground. The violent attack of her aunt brought the woman down to a kneeling position. Blood dripped down from the side of her mouth. Hila blasted Mareena off and she went skidding back several feet. She landed with a stop, on the outskirts of the same reef which Black Manta kneeled down before.  
  
“You’re just like me. You’ll see. You have the same blood flowing through your veins.”  
  
“I’m going to make sure you aren’t going to do anything again,” Mareena said. “I’m going to bring you to your knees and I’m going to make you suffer.”  
  
“You’re going to kill your own aunt?” Hila asked. “OOOOH, murdering a family member makes you just like me and that means…..”  
  
Black Manta blasted Mareena in the back when Hila was in mid-speil. Mareena laid on the ground, breathing heavily as Black Manta stood above her. The energy staff heated up.  
  
“You should have struck,” Black Manta said. “You only get one free shot and now…..”  
  
A blur of light blasted through the magical barrier which Hila had put up to protect Black Manta. The backlash sent Hila flying off of the ground and smashing down to it. More than a few bones broke from the impact.  
  
Mareena rubbed the top of her head. A figure appeared out of the shadows. Superman extended his hand to Mareena to help her up.  
  
“I thought you’d be here,” Harry said. “Ready to end this?”

* * *

  
“So, you are the legendary Superman?” Hila asked. “I’m going to bring you down.”  
  
“No!” Black Manta yelled. “He’s needed for…..”  
  
Mareena took the opportunity strike against Black Manta. Hila’s eyes locked onto Harry and the two circled each other. Magical beams interlocked with each other. A runic shield appeared around Hila which Harry disabled. A ring of fire made Hila step back a few inches.  
  
“Mera’s been teaching you tricks,” Hila said. “Oh, certain things should be kept to the family. Pity I’m going to have to kill her for this.”  
  
A shark made of pure raw magical energy appeared. Harry twisted his hand and sent the shark exploding into balls of light which rained down onto the ground and forced Mareena and Black Manta to struggle.  
  
“Do you tire of this game?” Mareena asked. “What has your vengeance accomplished? What will we do now that you’ve killed my father?”  
  
“You’re right, there’s nothing left to do,” Black Manta said. “Not even putting his daughter into the cold hard earth would satisfy me.”  
  
A beam from Black Manta’s suit met with a beam of energy coming from Mareena’s hand. The two pushed back and forth on each other. The beams crossed each other and shook between them both. Black Manta grunted and Mareena responded with more of the same as they pushed back and forth with each other.  
  
Hila created an army of six magical constructs which charged at Harry. Harry scanned for the right one. The constructs were almost as deadly as the real thing. Harry swooped to the right and turned two of the constructs against each other. The beams of light struck and rebounded against each other.  
  
“Not bad! Still won’t stop me from killing you! But not bad!”  
  
Harry slammed his hand into what he believed was the main construct. The slaves burned out to a crisp. Then the main Hila screamed before she burned into a crisp as well. Harry realized the Hila he had been fighting for this time, had been constructed.  
  
Black Manta swooped into the air and sent a beam of light out of his helmet. A wave of magical energy slammed down to the ground. Black Manta’s Helmet exploded from Harry’s well constructed attack. It splintered and dropped.  
  
The Guards, along with Zatanna and Donna, scrambled into position. A loud thunderous sound echoed throughout the ocean as Black Manta dropped to one knee.  
  
“It’s over,” Mareena said.  
  
“No,” Black Manta said.  
  
Black Manta pressed a button on his suit which caused it to begin to beep. Manta edged back a little bit.  
  
“You grab me, you go with me,” Black Manta said. “I’m not giving you the satisfaction.”  
  
“Everyone clear!” Harry yelled.  
  
Mareena, Zatanna, and Harry all put up a magical barrier which blocked the explosion as Black Manta hurled himself down a bottomless pit just as he exploded.  
  
Blood oozed up from the pit as they looked down to him. Black Manta not only killed Aquaman, but did everything he could to avoid justice.  
  
“That coward!” Mareena yelled.  
  
Manta took his own life, to avoid justice. It was a stomach turning experience to save the very least. Harry clutched his finger and grabbed Mareena’s hand who was shaking.  
  
“Hila wasn’t here,” Harry murmured.  
  
Mareena nodded in response. She was not here. Where was she? The Princess had a bad feeling about this, and the concerned looks of her fellow team mates indicated they shared similar bad vibes.

* * *

  
“So, he’s dead.”  
  
“Yes, we’re looking for his other followers.”  
  
“Keep me posted.”  
  
Mera stepped up. Black Manta refused to yield and instead committed suicide. It was just one final slap in the face from one of the most deadly enemies of Atlantis. Mera stepped over and could hear something outside. The protection runes in the room flickered. Mera tensed up and realized she had company.  
  
“Hello, sister.”  
  
With great care, Mera turned around and faced the woman who stood a couple of steps behind her. Hila, her sister, in the flesh.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here,” Mera said.  
  
“I’m sure you want me in a prison cell,” Hila said. “I’m going to put you in a box.”  
  
The two beams of light connected to each other. Hila and Mera locked eyes and circled each other. Evenly matched, but unlike Mera, Hila had a blood lust which would not be contained.  
  
“It was a mistake for you to leave me alive.”  
  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2(6/1/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on June 1st, 2020.**   
**Chapter 2:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Donna and Zatanna walked back up to the Conservatory. Mareena and Harry went off, to hunt down Hila and hopefully bring her to justice. She might just be more dangerous than Manta himself.  
  
“I’ve heard. Black Manta killed himself.”  
  
Donna and Zatanna locked eyes with Tula, who came down from the conservatory. She had the look of someone who had to wrangle up a bunch of children and teenagers who were in hysterics. The rumors which would have come from tonight’s events did not help anything. Everyone had lost all sense of themselves.  
  
“He did,” Zatanna said. “Mareena came close but he wouldn’t go out that way. And Mera’s sister, she was there as well.”  
  
“So, the rumors are true,” Tula said.  
  
“The truth is much stranger than any…..”  
  
“The Queen will fall. If we can only take care of them as well.”  
  
“Patience!”  
  
Those sounds caused Donna to stand up straight, and she was not the only one. Several supposed royal Atlantean guards, at least five or six of them, were talking in undertone with each other. Unfortunately, for them, it had been much too late. Donna saw what they were doing.  
  
“They're plotting against the Queen,” Donna said.  
  
The dire situation hit all three of them.  
  
“Damn,” Tula murmured. “I thought that Black Manta would have people on the inside, but the royal guard. Mera could be in some serious danger.”  
  
“That’s not all,” Zatanna said. “I can feel it. Someone’s messed with the magical defenses around the palace. Security is down and I don’t know how, but someone’s managed to find their way inside.”  
  
Tula, Donna, and Zatanna could tell this was going to be bad. They had to do something and quickly.  
  
“Harry, just a heads up,” Zatanna said. “You might be delayed finding Hila. There’s some members of the guard who aren’t acting on the level. They’re supporting whatever plan Black Manta and Hila has. And The Queen’s next on the list.”  
  
To say this had not been surprising to Harry, would be an understatement.  
  
“We’ll get to them,” Harry said. “How did you….”  
  
“We overheard some of the guards,” Donna said.  
  
“Follow them, I’ll be in touch,” Mareena cut in shortly.  
  
“Of course,” Donna said.  
  
As if she would argue, when Mareena was in the state of mind she was in. It would be safer trying to molest a manticore Trifling with the Princess at this point was very, very dangerous. She wanted Black Manta’s blood and technically she did not get it tonight. There would be further problems, further difficulties if she did not.  
  
“Mareena and Harry want us to keep on them,” Donna told them.  
  
Tula firmly nodded. Zatanna, Donna, and Mareena followed the rogue guards from a distance, so they could determine what they could find out, if anything else.  
  
They had not slipped up. Not yet at least.

* * *

  
Every time they squabbled as children, Mera got the upper hand on Hila. Mera always won their little fights. She always had been the more favored child The Queen of Atlantis could see how this caused resentment to bubble over. Hila’s eyes, flashed with fire, only increased when she rose up and smacked Mera down to the ground with one of the most violent attacks imaginable. Mera fell to the ground and crumpled, like a puppet having her strings cut out from underneath her.  
  
At the last second, Hila’s attack had come back. Mera blasted her sister back with another beam of magic.  
  
“You have a lot to learn,” Mera said. “I’m curious to see how you escaped. Because, once I put you back in your jail cell, you won’t be escaping again.”  
  
“Well, your first mistake is not killing me!” Hila shouted. “Your second mistake is not keeping a close eye on your guards.”  
  
The royal guards made their way into the room. Three of them turned and stabbed the other four. The guards looked towards Hila with a smile.  
  
“All hail our new Queen! All hail Queen Hila!”  
  
Mera had been distracted momentarily by this treachery. Which allowed Hila to pull out a knife and stab Mera right in the ribs with it. Slowly, Hila wrenched the knife a little bit differently.  
  
“The first cut is always the deepest!” Hila growled in her sister’s ear. “And the last cut is the most fatal.”  
  
“And you should know one other lesson, “Mera gasped through the aching of her ribs. “Talk is cheap.”  
  
A rune cage manifested off of the ground and trapped Hila. Of course, Mera had to deal with three rogue Atlantean guards. She pulled herself up and prepared to fight them off, only she did not need to.  
  
Mareena snapped one of the guards back down to the guard with a sickening force. A chain saw-like attack knocked another guard back.  
  
The final guard pulled out an energy staff and blasted it at the Princess. Harry appeared behind him and grabbed the staff in his hand. A lethal dose of energy poured into Harry’s hands from the staff. Harry ripped it out and with a thunderous smack, sent the royal guard crashing down to the ground. Harry turned around and bounced down onto the back of the head of the guard to knock him down to the ground.  
  
Mareena turned to face her mother. Mera pressed her hand to her side to try to stave off the bleeding.  
  
“Mother!” Mareena yelled.  
  
“It’s merely….a small wound,” Mera said.  
  
Mareena healed it instantly, using some of her life energy to do so. She was a bit woozy. While Mareena and Mera recovered, Harry reinforced the rune cage. Hila was not going to be getting out of it any time soon.  
  
“What did you intend to accomplish?”  
  
Hila just smiled. It seemed obvious.  
  
“I tried and failed to kill my sister,” Hila droned. “I tried and failed to kill you. But, on the bright side, all of Atlantis is going to fall. It’s a pity I won’t be alive to watch the horror sink in.”  
  
“Yes,” the guard hissed. “We did it. Planted a bomb. It will go off any minute now.”  
  
Mareena and Harry knew without any pause, they would have to find it. Mera took one of the weapons the guard had used and armed herself with it, as Harry and Mareena moved off.  
  
“Donna, stealth time’s over,” Harry said. “Time to strike. They’ve planted a bomb.”  
  
“Of course they have,” Donna said. “Right, Tula, go to the left, Zee, go to the right. I’ll take the one in the middle.”  
  
“The most well armed?” Tula asked.  
  
“That doesn’t scare me.”  
  
The sounds of a brief struggle echoed and Harry and Mareena scanned the area. Wherever the bomb was being kept, it was being well hidden. And time was running low.  
  
They had to find it. And now.

* * *

  
“Alright, I have it!” Zatanna yelled. “Hila’s old cell, it’s planted underneath.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Mareena grumbled.  
  
They made their way down to the basement area with plenty of time to spare. There was a thunderous sound of something going off in the background. A small army of Hila loyalists appeared. These rebels blasted Mareena and Harry. Harry deflected the attack.  
  
“I’ll hold them off!” Mareena yelled. “You need to find the bomb and disable it.”  
  
“Let me clear the hallway for you first!”  
  
Harry whipped his hand back and sent them down. Mareena took advantage of the opening to fight the traitors. She was out for blood tonight and since she did not get a chance for Black Manta’s, someone would have to pay in his stead. A small part of Harry pitied them.  
  
An even larger part of Harry figured they got exactly what they deserved  
  
The closer Harry got to the cell, the more prominent the heat coming off from the bomb was. Harry ripped the floorboard up and gently and very slowly levitated the bomb onto the bed. Harry noticed the core which was glowing and shifting through several colors.  
  
“If the core turns blue, the bomb goes boom!” Mareena called.  
  
One the guards grabbed Mareena by the throat. She struggled against the man’s grip. Mareena cracked his arms against the wall. Another attack was avoided as Mareena blocked the guard from getting to Harry and preventing him from stopping the bomb.  
  
“Are you people really such fanatics you would go out with the bomb as well?” Harry asked. “Fine, fine.”  
  
Harry sealed the cell shut. He really hoped that protections would contain the blast, on the off chance that things didn't go as well as he planned. Harry lightly drummed on the bomb and broke it open ever so slightly. The glowing core flashed in front of Harry’s eyes and it was green, which was way too close to blue for Harry’s liking.  
  
He closed his eyes and carefully disengaged the core from the bomb. The heat would have burned the hands off of a normal human being and even it caused Harry pain quite similar to an unshielded Kryptonian trapped on an island full of nothing but Kryptonite.  
  
Steady, easy does it. If Harry dropped the core, none of them would be alive long enough to regret the mistake made.  
  
Harry edged it out, slowly, slowly. Mareena, now finished with the guards, watched him. He opened up a portal to a barren world and with one super fast throw, Harry lobbed the fastball through.  
  
The portal closed just as the core turned blue. Harry felt the radiation building before he closed it. He collapsed down onto the ground and took a deep breath. Every inch of his body pounded with agony.  
  
“Just give me a minute,” Harry said.  
  
“You can take all the time you want,” Mareena said. “You saved the day, again.”  
  
Mareena threw her arms around Harry and kissed him in celebration. She would have done more to him, if there was not work to be done.

* * *

  
Mareena crouched down and closed her eyes. She reflected on the events of this evening. Along with how everything could have turned around.  
  
“Mareena?”  
  
The Princess broke out of her stupor. She had gotten past the stage of anger and grief set in. Along with a sense of duty and responsibility for the people in her Kingdom. Mareena walked, in a silent stupor as she approached her mother. Every second which passed caused a chill to rise through her spine.  
  
“Several treasures have disappeared tonight,” Mera said. “I fear that some of them joined forces with my sister out of greed.”  
  
Sex, money, and the lust for violence, the great motivators for most people. The trinity of terror and this caused a chill to erupt through Mareena’s spine. It was all about greed. They did not care about anything other than the riches.  
  
“We’ll track them down, get them back,” Mareena said.  
  
“No, I’ll get them back,” Mera said. “You should rest tonight. For tomorrow, there’s a huge responsibility on your shoulders.”  
  
As for Mera, she would have to face her demons. With the help of Zatanna and Harry ,she fashioned a stronger cage. Common sense dictated she should execute Hila, for inciting a rebellion and for comparing with Black Manta. There was just one thing holding her back. She could literally feel a taunting voice echo in the back of her head, mocking her for her moment of indecision.  
  
Hila reclined in the cell. No guards, because Mera had no idea who she could trust. There were terrorists who supported the destruction of their own people.  
  
“I should execute you for treason,” Mera said.  
  
Hila flashed her sister the type of smile which made it very hard for Mera not to lash out and murder her.  
  
“You should, and if I was in your position, I would,” Hila said. “Because, you have betrayed your people, Mera. And you are in the end, a soft-hearted fool who will be on the wrong side of history.”  
  
“Only those who win in the end will be for sure,” Mera said.  
  
“You can’t stop what’s coming,” Hila said. “You’ve put all of your hopes in Superman. But, he’s flown too high. He’s going to end up flying a little bit too close to the sun. Cherish the time while you can.”  
  
“I hope you have a chance to reflect on what you’ve done,” Mera said.  
  
“You stopped me from saving you,” Hila said. “But, there’s no saving you. You are stubborn and self-righteous as ever. You believe you are correct.”  
  
“That is a trait which unfortunately appears to run in our blood line.”  
  
“Apparently.”  
  
The two sisters locked eyes with each other. Neither was willing to back down nor were they willing to concede any kind of defeat. Time would only tell how history would judge this moment in time.

* * *

  
Mareena stood at the edge of her bed chambers. A knock on the door caused her to perk up.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Harry and Donna stepped inside to join Mareena. She took a deep breath and considered the armor which laid on the bed. It signified so much and yet Mareena did not know where to begin with her journey.  
  
Most likely, it would begin with a single step.  
  
“I’m the heir apparent to the throne,” Mareena said. “I will have to rise and become Queen. All of the hopes and future prospects of Atlantis fall upon my shoulders. And to stop the unrest. War’s coming, and I’m going to have to deal with that.”  
  
Mareena smiled, trying to find some humor in this situation, although it was very dire for many reasons.  
  
“No pressure or anything,” Mareena said.  
  
“You’ll do great,” Donna said. “You’re more well-equipped to deal with this than I would.”  
  
Blood ran cold in Donna’s body. If something happened to her mother, and Donna had been forced to lead the Amazons, she had no idea what to do. With Diana in space, if something did happen, Donna would be the one in charge. She had great shoes to fill many times.  
  
“You managed to team,” Harry said. “I have faith that you’re going to do it.”  
  
“You always believed in me more than I can believe in myself,” Mareena said. “My father managed to keep Atlantis together. There were always people who questioned his rule, but he stood proud.”  
  
“And you’ll stand proud as well,” Harry said. “Trust me.”  
  
“I do,” Mareena said.  
  
“And I’ll be there to help if you need me.”  
  
Donna just smiled and put her hand on her long time friend’s shoulder.  
  
“We all will be. Not sure how much of a Team there’s going to be. And the Justice League has been disbanded, but….we are still going to back each other up.”  
  
“We will,” Harry concluded.  
  
“I know,” Mareena said.  
  
Mareena leaned in to Harry and kissed him. The kiss lingered for several minutes as Harry tightened his arms around Mareena and pulled her in. The kiss deepened.  
  
Donna tapped her foot and hummed impatiently.  
  
Never one to leave Donna out of the fun, Mareena turned around and planted a very hungry kiss on her lips as well. The trio were about ready to join each other and if Zatanna showed up, she could join on the fun.  
  
Revelations and tragedy tonight had required them to burn off some steam. For tomorrow, the real work will begin. With this darkness coming, Harry needed to figure out  
  
Harry just hoped Claire and the others knew what they were doing, because they essentially put themselves at the mercy of the Kree to uncover this conspiracy. While he knew of a plan, many times, plans had a tendency to go completely off of the rails.  
  
Regardless, Harry had his role to play. Kara and Karen would both be there to back it up. And with careful maneuvering, Superwoman and the rest of the League six would be brought home.

* * *

  
The League Six, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superwoman, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, and Hawkwoman, all were brought down to a Kree holding cell. The cruel Kree, known as Kasius, walked before them and lead them  
  
“This will be your new home,” Kasius said. “Your final home. Before the Supreme Intelligence decides your ultimate fate.”  
  
Kasius looked reflective and smiled.  
  
“If it were up to me, the League would burn for being weak of mind. Pleasant dreams.”  
  
The nastiness in the air lingered long after Kasius left.  
  
“Real peach, that one,” Shayera commented.  
  
“The Kree normally are,” John solemnly said. “They’ve caused even more destruction than we did while under the influence of the Light.”  
  
“We’re in position,” Batman said. “Harry will do his part on Earth and we’ll work from here.”  
  
“I find something very curious,” Claire said. “Kasius said we will burn being weak of mind.”  
  
The other members of the League responded with nods. Batman and Superwoman locked eyes.  
  
“You’re learning,” Batman said.  
  
“That is a bit strange,” Diana concluded.  
  
“Which is why we need to let this play out,” Batman commented. “Stick with the plan.”  
  
They knew something was rotten from the beginning and now the role the Kree was playing in this plan, well, it was beginning to come to light. No pun intended.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(3, 4, and 5) on June 8th, 2020.**


	3. Chapter 3(6/8/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 8th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Three:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Mareena sank to her knees and took Harry’s cock into her mouth. Donna leaned in and sucked Harry’s balls quite noisily. Zatanna bent over the side of Mareena’s bed while Harry pushed deep into her with a very intense finger fuck session. Her eyes glazed over with hunger as Harry rocked deep into her with the finger-banging to end all finger-bangings.  
  
The two beautiful teammates on their knees made quick work of Harry’s cock and tested his patience. It was not the first time Mareena and Donna worked in tandem like this, nor would it be the last. They were loud, succulent, and pleasured his cock and balls in the most amazing of ways. Harry’s fingers wrapped around the heads of his gorgeous teammates as he rocked into Mareena’s mouth for a few thrusts while also fingering Zatanna.  
  
“Here it comes,” Harry grunted.  
  
Donna milked Harry’s balls with her mouth and prepared the handsome stud the load to spill into Mareena’s mouth. Harry leaned in and slammed into the mouth of the beautiful Princess. She needed this, after the night she had. And Harry was more than ready to indulge her in her needs.  
  
Harry fired blast after blast of warm cum down Mareena’s throat. She tilted her head back and swallowed his seed all the way down the last drop. Harry rocked back and made Zatanna cum.  
  
Donna pulled away from Harry’s balls and took his fingers, to lick them clean. She flashed him a smile and turned to Mareena as she pulled away from Harry’s prick. The two Princesses leaned towards each other and kissed each other. Their tongues pressed together in pleasure as they shared cum.  
  
“Harry,” Zatanna breathed.  
  
Zatanna motioned for Harry to come onto the bed to join her. Harry leaned in and kissed Zatanna on the lips and worshipped her body. Face, breasts, stomach, thighs, legs, pussy, the works. Harry gave her a good going over, while his cock rubbed against Zatanna’s smooth leg. The dark-haired sorceress gave him a very hungry gaze the second Harry pushed against her.  
  
One more nudge and Zatanna felt her man took the plunge. She wrapped her legs around him and Harry sank deep inside of her pussy, to rock Zatanna. Zatanna’s moist thighs tingled the very instant Harry entered her from above. His hands locked onto her breasts and squeezed them to make Zatanna moan.  
  
“How do you like that?” Harry hissed in her ear.  
  
“Mmmm, keep it up, stud!” Zatanna breathed.  
  
Mareena spread Donna’s legs and ate her out. The sweet succulent taste of the Amazon’s pussy just spurred Mareena on to new heights. She dabbed her tongue inside and allowed the juices to flow. Donna bucked her hips completely off of the bed, her eyes glazed over from the pleasure.  
  
A few feet away, Harry slammed into Zatanna. Those sweet sounds of Harry driving down into Zatanna’s tight, hot hole made Mareena quiver just inches away. She sprawled out on the bed, ready to succumb to Harry’s touch on loop. Harry knew precisely what he was doing and most importantly how to drive a woman nuts. Zatanna’s loud breathing at the other end of the bed stirred some very hot emotions in Mareena as she came.  
  
Zatanna pumped her way around Harry’s thrusting prick. Harry cupped her breasts and sucked on them to make her rise up to meet his thrusts. If Harry pushed a little bit deeper, Zatanna would break.  
  
Those eyes locked onto Zee’s and Harry knew precisely what he was doing. He plunged down into Zatanna and rocked her body with another thrust. She creamed all over him and milked his cock with a spasming thrust. Harry rode out her orgasm on the bed until he pulled away.  
  
The second Harry pulled out, Donna sprang up. She was ready and eager to go.  
  
“Go ahead and clean my cock,” Harry said.  
  
Donna’s lunged mouth first down upon and sucked Harry’s cock. She tasted the evidence of Zatanna’s orgasm. Harry grabbed her head and used her mouth as his own personal fuck hole. Something which brought even greater desire through Donna. Harry rocked back and forth until he pulled out and slapped her on the mouth.  
  
“Your turn, Princess.”  
  
Mareena’s thighs spread and Harry kissed down her body. She had been tingling every since Harry had her swallow his cum earlier, and now she wanted Harry inside of her in the worst way possible. His fingers dangled just inches away from her hot and smoldering entrance. Mareena spread those legs, as far and deep as possible as Harry teased her warm opening. She quivered the very second Harry entered her from this end. He turned his finger inside of her and pulled out before he replaced it with something else.  
  
His cock, throbbing and hard, slid all the way into Mareena. He grabbed the chest of the Crown Princess and pushed deep into her body. Harry’s balls swung back and forth to hit Mareena on the thighs as he pumped as deep into her body as humanly possible. Oh, it made her cry in endless waves of lust when Harry pumped in and out, hammering her hole with his cock.  
  
“Keep it up,” Mareena breathed. “Don’t you dare stop!”  
  
Donna crawled back over and got on her hands and knees off to the side. Harry and Mareena took turns fingering the pussy of the lovely Amazon, until Zatanna slid into position. Zatanna dove tongue first into Donna and licked her, eating her out.  
  
Harry traveled down every inch of Mareena’s body. He sucked on the neck of the Princess when he drove all the way down into her. His balls swung back and forth and smacked her repeatedly on the thighs to drive her completely insane. Harry picked up the pace and touched her body to get her really going with his thrusts. He sucked on her neck.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me again,” Harry breathed.  
  
Oh, Mareena did as he commanded. She clutched Harry’s cock and milked it, with endless thrusts inside of her body. Harry rode out her orgasm over and over again. His heavy balls slapped against her.  
  
After a moment, Harry lined up all three women on the bed. Zatanna, Donna, and Mareena, all laid over the bed, with their legs spread. Harry teased their savory pussies by grinding his cock against them in time. Magical energy pulses erupted against their clits as Harry rocked against them. He knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive them completely and blissfully mad with lust.  
  
After a moment, Harry zeroed in on Donna. Her tight Amazon walls clutched down ont him.  
  
“Yes, fuck me, Daddy!” Donna moaned.  
  
Harry gave Donna all of the love she wanted. He bound her up tight in a rope and stuffed her pussy with a rapid fire string of thrusts. He pulled Donna back and planted as many kisses on the side of her neck as humanly possible. The Amazon’s tight core just clutched around him.  
  
The feeling of Donna milking his cock was beyond compare. She wanted his cum and Harry was going to offer it to her, in time. For now, he slammed deep into the lustful Amazon and took her completely to the breaking point. His fingers danced down her body and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Cum for me, Princess.”  
  
Donna’s clear cum just spilled out and coated Harry’s cock with slickness. He rode her all the way to the orgasm which she craved. Her twitching, hungry body received Harry’s balls slapping down against her and it made Donna just electric with endless waves of pleasure.  
  
Harry switched off and stuffed his cock all the way into Zatanna’s body. She swallowed him hungrily in her pussy. The depths which Harry slammed deep into her body. Zatanna milked him, breathing heavily as Harry pulled her into an embrace from behind and squeezed her breasts. Zatanna whimpered in delight as Harry swung his big balls back and forth and stung Zatanna’s thighs with them.  
  
“Closer,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Mmmmm!”  
  
Harry rode the hell out of Zatanna while also keeping Mareena and Donna close to each other. The two Princesses made out with each other with practiced ease as Harry fingered their pussies. He rode the hell out of Zatanna and fed her their juices which got Zatanna to squirt all over the place.  
  
Mareena’s wild eyes opened as she seized Harry. She pounced on Harry with a kiss. Harry squeezed her breasts and allowed Mareena to sink down onto him. The look in her eyes was crystal clear. She wanted Harry’s cum and would stop at nothing to have it.  
  
Two magical cock constructs slammed into the bodies of Zatanna and Donna. The two gorgeous heroines laid on the bed with their hips just bucking up and down. Mareena wrapped around on Harry and milked his cock, with several rises and several drops.  
  
It would happen, but not before Harry put Mareena through the paces. He tormented her body and made her cry out for more. Harry kissed, sucked, and pleasured Mareena’s nipples to drive her completely to the brink with lust. He edged her orgasm over and over again until something happened. Until Mareena just came all over him.  
  
“You’ve earned this tonight.”  
  
Mareena wrapped tightly around Harry and milked him with each bounce. The two locked eyes, and they knew their orgasms reached to their completion.  
  
Donna and Zatanna beat Mareena and Harry to the punch. They came, hard and vigorously, spurting juices which splattered all over the bed.  
  
One more thrust, and Harry let loose. He blasted a load of seed well earned into Mareena’s body. The horny blonde Atlantean rode him up and down until Harry pumped blast after blast of his seed into her warm, snug body. He squeezed her nipples and made her just lose it all over the place from his cum blasting inside of her.  
  
All three women smiled, satisfied at the mutual release. Although, they would not be opposed to more. And neither would Harry.

* * *

  
Harry swung back around to check on Lena after the night that was. The moment he landed, Lena pounced and kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
It took only a scant second for Lena to pull Harry into the next room. She had her son’s clothes off instantly and was naked herself. The two made out like two ravenous teenagers, with Harry’s fingers darting down to Lena’s thick backside and giving it a hard squeeze. Lena moaned as she ground up against Harry, his fingers just edging against her body when he kissed her repeatedly and rapidly.  
  
“After tonight, I need this,” Lena said.  
  
Lena inhaled the taste of the other women who had been on Harry’s cock while she dropped down to quickly slide Harry’s cock between her lips. Harry grabbed the back of her head and had Lena look up into his eyes, with vigor just burning through her eyes. Harry edged himself deep into Lena’s mouth. Lena popped her mouth around Harry’s tool the deeper he slid down her throat.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
As much as Lena loved sucking Harry’s cock, she wanted so much more. She gave his balls a squeeze. She climbed onto Harry’s lap, but Harry turned the tables and pushed her down onto the bed. Harry kissed Lena’s neck, nibbled her ear, her collarbone and reigned down her body.  
  
“Don’t tease me, baby,” Lena breathed as her legs spread for Harry’s invasion.  
  
“Isn’t that half of the fun?” Harry asked her.  
  
Okay, fine, Lena conceded that was in fact half of the fun. Harry’s massive manhood brushed against her warm pussy lips and let Lena twitch in pleasure underneath him. Harry came very close to sliding into Lena and giving her everything that she needed and what she needed, was a big cock buried deep inside of her tight pussy. Lena wrapped her legs around Harry and pulled him in as close as possible.  
  
“Fuck me,” Lena begged him as she looked straight into Harry’s eyes with sinful greed dancing in them.  
  
Harry just smiled and edged himself all the way down into Lena’s warm pussy. Her tight walls clutched Harry with his trust. He rocked down into Lena and rode her into the bed.  
  
“Harder!”  
  
Lena’s nails sunk into Harry’s back with a force that would break most other men. Harry spread Lena’s lovely legs and allowed himself to drive down into her. Her large pale tits jiggled from each thrust. Harry cupped the delicious orbs in his mouth and Harry sucked her breasts to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Ooooh, yes!” Lena cried in Harry’s ear. “That’s the spot baby! That’s it right there!”  
  
Harry pulled out of Lena and flipped her over. A loud rattle of Harry’s hand slapping against Lena’s backside echoed across the room. Harry reared back and gave Lena the spanking she so desperately craved. Harry knew precisely how to hammer all of the right buttons to make his mother cream herself all over the bed.  
  
“Taste yourself. Taste how much of a slut you are.”  
  
Harry shoved his fingers into Lena’s mouth and she slurped them up. The vision of Lena’s lust-ridden eyes only made Harry more hungry.  
  
He zeroed in on Lena’s asshole and pushed his tongue all the way inside. Lena quivered underneath his tongue, as Harry got her asshole nice and prepared for him. Harry was going to take her ass and Lena knew it. And she loved it, giving how much she dripped over the bed.  
  
Lena knew Harry looked at this through the mirror, so she flashed “fuck-me eyes” in Harry’s direction. Harry spread Lena’s tasty ass cheeks and edged against her warm hole as much as possible. He ground back and forth against her ass and made Lena just breathe out in pleasure. Harry leaned towards Lena and rocked against her tight hole. His balls slapped against her vigorously and repeatedly as Harry worked against her asshole.  
  
“Fuck it!” Lena moaned out. “Come on, just do it.”  
  
Harry spanked Lena again for being impatient. Lena breathed as her son made her beg and dominated her. His thick cock head edged up against her asshole and commanded entry. Lena’s hole parted ways for Harry to slide all the way into her. He cupped her ass cheeks and rocked into Lena’s body with a very intense thrust. His balls swung repeatedly against her and slapped Lena on the ass to drive her completely mad.  
  
“How do you like that?”  
  
Lena’s eyes fogged over. The tiniest hint of lust just built up her in her eyes. Naturally, she liked it, she liked it a whole lot. She liked what Harry was doing to her, liked how his cock slid deep into her asshole when Harry plunged all the way inside of her tight curvy ass. Harry pressed up against her and made Lena just let out a cry of pleasure the deeper Harry pumped into her ass from behind.  
  
Finally, Harry sunk all the way and felt Lena’s ass around him. He pulled Lena up so she sat on his lap, so Harry could bounce Lena ass first down onto his cock. The tightness and the warmth of Lena’s ass might not make Harry last that long. However, he was going to savor every single last moment of it as he drove deep into Lena’s warm ass cheeks and made her cry in pleasure as he slammed into her.  
  
“You’re doing this to me!” Lena moaned.  
  
“Yes, I know.”  
  
Harry’s balls churned with lust, at the warmth of Lena’s hole. Three fingers pumped into her pussy and Harry rocked back and forth. He could feel the tension built and he was just moments away. He left marks on his mother’s pale ass cheeks when he drove down into her.  
  
“Yes! Deeper baby! Deeper!” Lena cried out for him. “Oooh, yes! Harder, fuck my ass harder!”  
  
Harry grunted and slammed his cock all the way into Lena’s ass. His balls ached and Lena leaned forward and spread her ass cheeks in encouragement for Harry to go deep. Harry went all of the way in and felt the snug pull of Lena’s ass as h e rocked all the way inside of her.  
  
“I’m going to cum.”  
  
“Then you better!” Lena cried. “Not healthy to hold that in. Cum for Mommy! Cum in her ass!”  
  
Oh, Harry grunted, and his balls tightened. Harry rocked down and emptied his balls into Lena’s ass. It felt so good to spill his warm cum into such a tight hole. Harry edged Lena back and thrust into her, riding her out until the end.  
  
Lena fell onto the bed, a wide-eyed look and a wide-smile on her face. Cum trickled from her ass just as much as juices trickled down her legs. Harry pulled her in tight and kissed her to show his domination over her. It did not take long for Lena to succumb to his powerful affections.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella**


	4. Chapter 4(6/8/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 8th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The moment Harry finished up with Lena, the lovely Ms. Emma Frost perched herself at the end of the bed and licked her lips while she approached Harry. She cupped Harry’s balls in her hand while she crawled over. The white corset barely contained her breasts, the white thong was the least amount of material possible, and the white thigh high stockings she wore just screamed to be fucked.  
  
“May I help you?”  
  
“No, honey, it’s my turn to help you,” Emma said. “I want you. Now!”  
  
Emma crossed the bed and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry pulled the busty blonde into his arms and quickly relieved her of her corset. He played with her tits and made Emma moan into no time. The barely there panties soaked through and were pretty much ruined. Harry edged his fingers deep into Emma and made her thrust her hips up to join him. Harry sucked on her nipples.  
  
“I’m leaving the stockings,” Harry said.  
  
“Good taste,” Emma said. “I need your cock inside of me. But first.”  
  
Emma kissed down Harry’s body and edged his prick closer to her mouth. The White Queen’s succulent lips moved into position as she laid her head on Harry’s cock and casually swallowed his cock. Her lips were the perfect pillows to wrap around Harry’s cock. So succulent and warm. Harry pressed against the back of Emma’s head and worked all the way down her throat with Emma just moaning intensely the second Harry drove down her throat.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry groaned from Emma’s blowjob skills.  
  
“As much as I want to taste you, I want to build this up,” Emma said as she squeezed his balls.  
  
Fair enough. Emma climbed onto Harry’s lap with her breasts eye-level with his face. Harry dove on in and sucked them. He hit all of the right buttons on the White Queen and made her writhe in his cock. Emma gripped onto Harry to encourage him and also encouraged for his hands to explore down her body. Her ass and legs received some much overdue attention as Harry edged a bit closer to Emma’s warm entrance.  
  
“Inside,” Emma purred in his ear. “I need you inside me, stud.”  
  
Harry wondered if Emma could handle it. He knew most of her sexual encounters had been mental illusions, and she had never truly been with a man in the flesh. Harry wrapped Emma tightly and edged her pussy down onto his cock. Emma bit down on her lip.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Emma did not mind a little bit of pain. Being a business woman, she realized, much sooner than anyone else, the pleasure which went along with what Harry was doing, it far outstripped any pain he would cause. Harry slid Emma all the way down on him and allowed his massive cock to push deep inside of her body.  
  
“Perfect!” Emma cried out. “OOOH, PERFECT!”  
  
“Is that good?”  
  
“You’re inside me, so that’s bloody fantastic!”  
  
Despite being born in Massachusetts, and not the United Kingdom, Emma adopted a British accent from time to time to sound more posh. And she had to adopt the mannerisms as well. Harry’s fingers squeezed her and milked her breasts. Her large chest bounced as she rode Harry.  
  
The length pressed inside of Emma’s tight pussy. Her walls gobbled up Harry’s length the second he pushed inside of her. Oh, yes, the White Queen might have bitten off a slight more bit than she could chew, but damn it, she was going to make the most of it. She was going to make the most of it and ride Harry like a stallion all night long.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me now,” Harry hissed.  
  
Emma obeyed the whims of her new master and came all over the place. This had been long overdue and somehow, the wait made it so much better. The anticipation built up Emma’s arousal and made Harry just slide all the way into Emma to rock her.  
  
Harry turned Emma around and mounted her. Her ass jiggled and one view of the red marks left on Lena’s ass showed how Harry dealt with naughty woman. Emma was quite the bitch sometimes and admitted she deserved a firm hand. And Harry gave it to her by spanking her succulent ass.  
  
“Mmmm, spank me, Daddy!” Emma breathed in her little girl voice.  
  
“Another one, eh?” Harry asked.  
  
To be fair, her father had been a piece of shit, but that was beside the point. She wanted Harry to be her new Daddy. Harry buried his cock into Emma from behind and rode her all the way into the bed. Emma’s eyes bulged out as Harry’s immense cock pushed into the warm depths. He grabbed her from behind and rocked into her, to ride her with a rapid fire series of thrusts.  
  
Emma Frost found herself biting off more than she could chew. In the best possible way. Every time Harry filled her up, her body tense up and she unloaded.  
  
Harry entered Emma’s tight pussy. He pulled her up to squeeze her breasts. Harry reminded Emma who her body now belonged to, although really she did not need any reminder. It had been more than worth the wait to fuck Emma’s pussy and he enjoyed it.  
  
Her walls tightened around Harry. Harry decided not to be careful and just unload into Emma with everything he had. His balls swung and struck her tender thighs the faster Harry rode into her. He pulled almost all the way out of Emma and slammed into her body to make her dazed with pleasure.  
  
“You’re getting close, baby girl,” Harry breathed. “Just a little bit more. Are you going to cum for me?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy!”  
  
Emma came and Harry rode her all the way to the end. His balls churned with lust and he was about ready to give Emma the build up she teased earlier with her blow. Harry wrapped his arms around the White Queen and pulled her in to fuck her deep. His thrusts rocked into Emma’s tight pussy and she burned with lust which only increased the faster Harry rode her into a cross-eyed and drooling stupor.  
  
Finally, Harry unloaded inside of Emma. He pasted her walls with his cum and left her stomach swollen. Harry groaned when he finished up inside of Emma.  
  
“Perfect.”

* * *

  
“And pretty hot too.”  
  
Lena’s statement signified her return to the world. She climbed up and watched as Emma turned. Her legs spread and she offered up the cream pie Harry left between her legs. Lena dove between Emma’s legs and ravenously sucked the cum out of Emma’s pussy.  
  
Harry fingered Lena while she savored the meal. His cock swelled once more against Lena’s back and she eased it down between her thighs. Her warm, succulent thighs pressed against Harry and rubbed against his cock.  
  
One final slurp and Lena pulled out of Emma.  
  
“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Lena asked.  
  
“I did,” Emma said.  
  
Lena just smiled and cupped Emma’s chest. She slid over to lay on top of Emma. The two women pressed their chests together and they steamily made out with each other. It was not the first time Emma Frost and Lena Luthor explored each other’s mouths with their tongues and roamed against each other's bodies. But, it was the first time that they had another man joining them in the exploration.  
  
They pulled away and Emma and Lena kissed and worshipped Harry’s body in combination. Harry leaned in and brushed up against their tender thighs to drive them completely wild with pleasure. He moved in and they rode his fingers while kissing Harry and each other.  
  
“I’ve got an idea,” Lena said. “It wouldn’t be fair that this would go to waste, would it?”  
  
Lena slickened a finger and pushed her finger into Emma’s tight asshole. Emma twitched in surprise as Lena played with her hole.  
  
“No, it wouldn’t be fair,” Harry said. “Especially with how beautiful and pristine and untouched it looks.”  
  
Harry kissed down Emma’s neck and back with every word until he found himself against her ass cheeks. Emma dripped like a faucet and Lena dove between her wet lips to suck the juices out. Oh, the eyes of the White Queen flashed open as Lena and Harry tongue-fucked both of her holes. Emma’s best friend and her best friend’s son in tandem slid their tongues deep into Emma’s savory holes.  
  
Oh, and that was just the beginning. The moment they moved up, Lena and Harry shared a kiss which would have soaked Emma’s knickers had she been wearing any. Harry’s finger dancing against her clit to further inflame her did not help Emma and Lena pinched her nipple.  
  
“How would you like that, Emma?” Harry asked.  
  
Harry edged his cock against her asshole. Emma had to succumb. Other, lesser women, were able to take Harry’s cock in their ass. No way Emma’s pride was going to allow her not to accept the challenge. Harry leaned into her and pressed against Emma to slightly edge against her. Oh, it felt amazing, the way Harry’s cock rubbed up against her warm opening to drive her completely wild.  
  
“I’d like it, a lot babe,” Emma breathed.  
  
Lena moved to the drawer to get something. Harry turned his full attention to Emma and spread her cheeks. His cock edged up against her warm asshole and it was good and wet from the previous tongue action. Harry knew Emma did not have anything her ass before so swiping the anal cherry of the White Queen made him just smile.  
  
His fingers pressed against Emma’s chest, and Harry slid up against her asshole. His cock was this close to entering her from behind and this close to stuffing her tight asshole. Harry bent Emma over and edged against her rear entrance and pushed all the way into her ass from behind.  
  
“OOOH GOD!”  
  
“Good to see you’ve acknowledged that,” Lena said. “Now open wide.”  
  
Lena, equipped with a strap on, shoved her cock into Emma’s mouth while Harry fucked Emma’s ass. Lena grabbed a handful of Emma’s hair and throat-fucked her while Harry’s big beautiful cock slammed deep into Emma’s mouth from one side to make her moan in delight.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
“Oh, you look so hot like that,” Harry said. “The perfect slut, taking a cock in her ass while getting her mouth fucked. How would you like this inside of you?”  
  
A magical tentacle construct with the end shaped like Harry’s cock pushed all the way into Emma. All of her holes had been stuffed by Lena and Harry’s combined efforts. Harry thrust deep into Emma and drove all the way inside of her body, fucking her ass as deep as humanly possible.  
  
Lena moaned as she watched her son get to work. Emma’s fucked stupid look was a good look on her and the fact Harry plowed into Emma’s ass, reshaping it to fit his own cock only made Lena more ready and willing.  
  
“Such a tight slut,” Harry groaned. “She’s going to cum for us.”  
  
“As many times as we want her to,” Lena said.  
  
Mother and son worked in tandem to drive Emma to the brink. She could not control her telepathy to pick up all of the lustful things that Lena and Harry wanted to do to her. She creamed herself all over the tentacle cock which Harry pushed inside of her and then with Harry’s fingers.  
  
“We can break her like this,” Harry breathed. “Emma, are you still there?”  
  
Emma clamped down onto her fingers.  
  
“I always knew you would be the perfect little bed pet,” Lena said. “But, I did make you my bed pet more than a few times when were in private school. And now you’re going to belong to Harry.”  
  
Like mother, like son, Emma idly though. They both had a way of making her submit to their whims and their lust. Harry and Lena combined with a tandem effort to drive Emma completely wild with lust as they stuffed her holes on an endless basis.  
  
Harry just smiled, just a little bit further and Emma would crack. And he was getting close, but he held up just enough to feel Emma just lose it.  
  
“Keep sharp,” Lena said.  
  
Lena slid his prick all the way deep inside of her throat and rode all the way down to the edge. The Luthor heiress creamed herself repeatedly as she stuffed her prick deep into Emma’s mouth and rode her all the way.  
  
“So close,” Harry grunted.  
  
Harry rode Emma’s tight ass to the conclusion he desired. He slapped down onto her with each thrust. Closer and closer, until Harry could not hold back any more. Harry pushed Emma forward onto Lena. Emma deep throated Lena while Harry finished up inside of her ass.  
  
One more thrust, and Harry would break. He let Emma cum before he finished up inside of her.  
  
The cum fired into Emma’s ass with such vigor she came about two more times. Harry grabbed her hips and rose and lowered into her with each slapping motion of her ass. Harry picked up the pace and rode Emma to the breaking point until he pulled away.  
  
Lena admired her son’s handiwork and crawled over. They would take pity on Emma and give her a break. Right now, Lena’s lips had a date with her son’s cock.  
  
And Lena would not be late. She dove down and slurped Harry’s cock. She tasted Emma’s pristine ass on Harry’s cock while sucking on it.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost(NEW)**


	5. Chapter 5(6/8/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**More Blog Exclusive Smut:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/06/yjr-volume-3-chapter-5-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On June 8th, 2020.**  
  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Five:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**The lovely face of Gwen Stacy pressed against Harry’s pelvis as she sucked his cock. Harry put his hands against her hair and edged a bit deeper into her mouth. The lust in her eyes showcased just how much she loved him using her throat as a glorified fuck hole. His balls slapped down onto her jaw and echoed throughout the room the faster he rocked into her mouth.  
  
With Gwen’s legs spread, Samantha Arias ran her tongue into her hot box. And Emma, Emma joined in, licking Sam and Lena’s fingers pumped into Sam. Harry was at the front of the line and grabbed Gwen’s mouth while he rammed his cock deep into it. The orgy kicked up with Harry’s fingers dancing against Gwen’s head. He could feel a tightening in his loins as he closed in to finishing in Gwen’s mouth.  
  
Gwen let out a cry of pleasure as Harry launched his cum as deep down her throat as humanly possible. Spurt after spurt of cum fired down Gwen’s throat. She savored the heavening taste the more Harry pumped down into her throat with each rocking thrust driving her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“Excellent,” Harry groaned.  
  
Sam pulled out of Gwen and smiled. The two women exchanged a kiss with practiced ease. The group split into two sets. Sam and Gwen and Emma and Lena. Given how Sam and Gwen were new comers to the fun tonight, Harry focused the lion’s share of the attention on them. His fingers delved into their warm boxes.  
  
One hot blonde and one gorgeous brunette wiggled underneath Harry’s fingers. Harry slapped his balls down onto the back of their thighs and drove them completely mad with an endless wave of lust. He closed in the tip of his cock edging against Gwen and then against Sam.  
  
“I wonder which one of you wants it more?”  
  
Harry decided to find out and jammed his fingers into the wet pussies of both of the brainy beauties as they made out with each other.  
  
Lena straddled on top of Emma and leaned in to suck on her chest. She had been further fueled on by the moans of Gwen and Sam. Yet, Emma, and Emma most importantly squirming, brought an intense desire to Lena, beyond anything else she ever felt. Her warm lips locked onto Emma’s heaving chest, as she sucked, sucked, sucked away. The sounds grew even louder and slightly more intense.  
  
Time to return the favor. Lena straddled Emma. Her head had been placed up to position. Lena put her hands on the back of Emma’s head and rolled her shoulders back, with a very intense moan as Emma locked onto Lena’s breasts, to suck them loud and vigorously.  
  
Which one wanted it more? Well, it should be obvious, should it not? Gwen’s pussy exploded onto Harry’s fingers. Sam broke the kiss, just in time for Harry to slide his fingers into Sam’s waiting mouth and he made her taste them. She made a hell of a vigorous sound with Harry pumping his fingers back and forth into Sam’s mouth as she sucked down the juices with thinly disguised glee flashing through her eyes.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Harry grunted as he slid against Gwen’s nether lips.  
  
Oh, she was hot and ready for Harry. Harry ground against Gwen’s very warm lips and made sure she was dripping wet and ready to receive his cock. Harry pushed all the way inside of Gwen. She clung onto him, her walls tightened around his prick as he moved inside.  
  
Sam would have been displeased with the fact she lost a chance to be fucked by Harry. The truth was his fingers drove into him and worked such magic.  
  
Once again, Lena equipped herself with a strap on and had Emma bouncing on her lap. The White Queen turned into such a submissive pet when Lena manipulated and drove her completely to the breaking point. Oh, she moaned, even more loudly with the fingers just hitting all of the most wonderful points.  
  
“You really know what I want?”  
  
Obviously, Emma did. The skilled blonde sucked the breasts of her friend. The moans Gwen made, made Emma feel a bit envious that she was currently being filled and stuffed with Harry’s cock on an endless basis. Oh, how Emma would have loved to be in her place.  
  
Gwen’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, very nearly. Every time Harry entered her, he brought a wave of pleasure through her body. Harry’ slapped his balls down onto Gwen’s thighs and drove her completely to the breaking point. Each moaning mewl sent something shooting through Gwen’s loins. He clutched on tight and slammed into Gwen’s body to send a rippling effect through her.  
  
“Time to cum for me,” Harry grunted.  
  
Oh, Gwen tightened around Harry. As much as she wanted this ride to last forever, it was time to reach her climax. She tightened around Harry and milked him quite vigorously. Each thrust drove Harry deeper into Gwen. His balls slapped against her as he rocked back and forth until he gained a significant amount of momentum. Enough to lose it completely and Gwen squirted all over Harry’s cock.  
  
Sam turned around, without any prompting. Harry’s wet cock waved in front of her lips and Harry entered her mouth. Sam pressed her lips up against his and slurped on Harry’s cock.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Harry asked. “You’re going to be riding me soon enough.”  
  
Harry leaned in and pushed his fingers into Emma’s ass while Lena bounced up and down on her. Emma, still tender from earlier gave a jump. He removed to locking his full attention on Sam and namely driving himself all the way inside of her mouth.  
  
Sam sprung up, wrapped her legs around Harry, and mounted him. With her breasts level with Harry’s eyes, there was only one thing to do and enjoy the full fruits of them. Harry pressed his fingers down onto Sam’s chest and made her cry out in pleasure as Harry pulled her forward.  
  
“I want you. I want you badly.”  
  
Sam sunk down onto Harry and began to riding him like the stallion he was. The bouncing, lustful woman showed just how much she wanted this. Harry grabbed her chest and squeezed it. Her nipples just stuck out completely and Harry pleasured them all the way.  
  
“Hello, Ms. Frost.”  
  
Gwen recovered from her pounding and decided to score points with her boss, by helping out. Her fingers grabbed Emma’s breasts and she squeezed them. Both Lena and Gwen took turns mauling Emma’s chest, as their bodies burned with pleasure. Gwen equipped herself with a strap on of her own and lubricated it with the drippings of her own pussy. She lined up from Emma’s hole and made her moan.  
  
Once again, Emma found herself stuffed by a pair of cocks. Gwen and Lena worked over her body with each touch, which each grope. The heat only intensified with each moment.  
  
Sam moaned as Harry now had her face down on the bed. Her legs spread and she dangled. Harry pulled her back only to slam his big fat cock into her body. The loud thunderous motion of Harry’s balls slapping down against Sam’s thighs moaned the faster Harry rocked into her body from behind.  
  
“You’ve been waiting to enjoy me for a long time,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmmm Hmmmm!”  
  
Sam could not deny herself or her lust for the green-eyed man. He was so enchanting and each feel of his strong body pressing against her as Harry fucked her brought further tingles of excitement down her body. Harry edged deeper into Sam and sent her spiraling over the edge. He leaned into her and thrust a little bit harder, the swinging effect of his balls against her thighs just drove her completely over the edge.  
  
“A very long time, mmmm!”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Sam came, came harder than she ever had before. Harry rode out every last moment of this orgasm. His balls slapped her thighs and Sam struggled to keep with it. She could not hold back any longer. She could only just succumb to the sweet temptations and how her body just betrayed her.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out, Gwen and Lena gave Emma a reprieve of sorts. They left the strap on cocks buried in her holes. The two minxes moved over and kissed Harry and pleasured her body. Lena briefly stopped and dove between Sam to lick up the evidence of her arousal.  
  
She smiled and kissed Gwen. Then the two lovely ladies kissed and licked Harry’s cock. They formed a hot vacuum seal on Harry’s member, when they sucked them.  
  
“Don’t go away,” Gwen said.  
  
Lena did not intend to. She pulled herself onto Harry’s lap and sat directly onto his cock. It slipped into her snug ass, and not for the first time tonight. Lena’s hot asshole just clutched him the moment Harry slid inside of her as she rode him up and down.  
  
“And you don’t go anywhere either.”  
  
Emma had been webbed to the headboard, now with a vibrator just rattling against her thigh, out of reach from her pussy. Gwen kissed her up leg and made her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Gwen’s eager eyes shifted over to Lena, who had a ball with Harry impaled into her ass. Slowly, Gwen crawled over and kissed up and down Lena’s leg. She flicked her tongue against Lena’s warm slit and slowly, but surely edged into her body. The heat only grew in intensity the closer Gwen edged to her body.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Lena moaned.  
  
Harry smiled and cupped his mother’s bouncing chest when he drove down into her tight ass. The loud clap of flesh upon flesh echoed the deeper Harry slid into her body. Gwen’s warm tongue driving into Lena gave her the full experience and also made Harry thrust deeper into her ass.  
  
“Look at her. She’s choking for it.”  
  
The torture flashed through Emma’s eyes when she squirmed and struggled at the edge of the bed. Samantha just smiled at her and flicked her tongue before she drove into Gwen’s horny honeypot from behind and licked away. Oh, the heat only greater and more intense than ever before.  
  
“For fuck’s sake!”  
  
Lena just smiled at the torture Emma sustained. She sucked on Harry’s fingers, her eyes shifting back. Oh, yes, this felt so good, so very good indeed. Harry’s hand just cupped Emma’s chest and released it, to make her moan. Harry clutched her chest and made her cry out one more time.  
  
“Yes, she is,” Harry groaned. “Cum in Gwen’s mouth.”  
  
Lena, much like a puppet on a string, reacted to her son’s whims. Harry pushed deep inside of her and Lena ground her ass against his cock, the further Harry drove down into her from underneath. His balls slapped her anus with multiple thrusts which drove her completely wild.  
  
“We’re getting closer,” Harry breathed on her neck. “I can feel it. You can feel it as well. But, can you last.”  
  
The determination and desire of Lena Luthor just continued to escalate to new levels. Harry pushed into her, and he could feel it. She could feel it as well. His cum about ready to launch. Gwen slurped down Lena’s juices before she turned around and shared them with Sam. Who just slurped down some of Gwen’s. The two co-workers exchanged a heavening makeout session. Their mouths, their tongues jumped together in an intense heat.  
  
“Fuck me!” Lena moaned. “Cum in my ass!”  
  
Harry decided to leave his mother a very satisfied customer. He bottomed out and made her orgasm one more time before his balls tightened. The pleasure of cumming in Lena Luthor’s ass followed, as Harry edged himself deeper and deeper into her, with cum just blasting off and coating Lena’s ass with everything Harry had. He groaned, the second he finsihed inside of her ass.  
  
“Walk over and sit down on Emma’s face.”  
  
Oh Lena thought this was a good idea. She sauntered over, cum still spilling out of her ass. She moved over and sat down onto Emma’s face to make her taste the cum from her ass.  
  
Gwen and Sam spent a few minutes cleaning Harry’s cock and sucking him up to full hardness and then a little extra. Harry’s cock was hard and throbbing.  
  
If Emma saw stars the second Lena sat on her face and made her taste Harry’s seed, the next move caused her to see more. Harry spread her legs, still webbed in place on the bed, and lowered down into her. His hard cock pushed into her body and stretched Emma out so hard.  
  
Oh, her tight pussy gobbled him up. Gwen put her hands on Harry’s hips from behind and ground up against his balls to push him deeper. And Sam planted numerous kisses down the side of Harry’s body while teasing him with her tongue. Lena leaned in and kissed Harry with passion as she used Emma Frost’s face as a chair.  
  
The hot orgy of flesh escalated throughout the room. Harry grunted when he rocked into Emma’s tight body. He would ride her limp and she had no problem with that.  
  
Harry sped his thrusts, mostly on Gwen’s encouragement. She came and the second Harry pulled back, Sam dove in to lick Emma’s thighs dry. Gwen kept Harry’s cock occupied, lying underneath him while he used her mouth as a pussy. Every time Harry thrusted away at Gwen, Gwen moaned very loudly at the sensation of Harry’s prick entering and sliding deep inside of her mouth.  
  
Back to Emma and Harry pounded her. He grabbed her and pounded her very hard. His prick slid in and out of Emma, and she squeezed him.  
  
Emma barely knew her own name anymore. All that mattered was she came him and this hung stud battered her pussy. Things got even louder. Harry pounded her which seemed like an eternity and reshaped the inside of her pussy so only his Alpha cock could please it.  
  
“Mmm, cum in her cunt,” Gwen breathed as she cupped Harry’s balls. “Fill that slut up with your load!”  
  
Emma’s tight muscles contracted around Harry and milked him. Harry pushed down into her body, and rocked her with a couple more thrusts before he finally, finally let loose inside of the White Queen and painted her insides white as her entire.  
  
Harry grunted and lost it inside of Emma. His balls contracted and let it all out. He rode her orgasm as Emma pumped and milked him with fury.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out, Lena, Sam, and Gwen moved over to get the first taste of his cock. The three lovely ladies took turns licking and sucking it. Harry caught Emma’s eyes. She was well fucked. Drool spilled out of her mouth, her eyes rolled back, and her tongue hung out, just as much as Harry’s cum rained down Emma’s thighs onto the bed.  
  
Harry lined up Sam, Lena, and Gwen and took turns driving into their hot mouths until he was ready to turn them around and do the same to their tight pussies and asses.  
  
Tonight heated up even more.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter as Part of a Two Chapter Set(6 and 7) on June 15th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost**


	6. Chapter 6(6/15/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Blog Exclusive Smut:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/06/yjr-volume-3-chapter-6-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on June 15th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Six:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**In the Penthouse, where the former team and now the remaining members of the Justice League met on Earth, two new recruits of the team fought each other. One of them was Stephanie Brown, Helena’s successor as Robin, who decided to be a crime fighter instead of just interviewing them on her podcast. The other one was the original Thea Queen, Arsenal. Off to the side, Sara observed their progress and made corrections. The younger/original Thea was getting a bit agitated for some reason and that was a situation to watch.  
  
Further off to the side, unknown by the new recruits, Harry viewed the situation with interest, along with Harry, Karen, Iris, Helena, and Dinah.  
  
“Not one bit of news about the Thunderbolts?” Iris asked.  
  
“No, not from the usual sources, only they’re supposed to be the new alternative to the recently disbanded and disgraced Justice League,” Helena said.  
  
Yes, they all heard the reports. Given Lex’s power and his influence, he could buy a media spin which would cause everyone to reil.  
  
“Oh, how fickle the public becomes,” Karen remarked with a comment. “Seems to be a trend.”  
  
“I wouldn’t judge the whole of the public by the actions of a very vocal and obnoxious few,” Dinah said. “Granted, with Godfrey riling everyone up, they have someone to rally their voices to be heard.”  
  
“Unfortunately, he is entitled to have his moment and be able to speak out,” Harry commented. “Although, he’s not a source of news I would trust, and he’s more about provoking a reaction, then he is about giving honest facts.”  
  
“Something which is getting to be too common in the media,” Iris said with a wistful sigh. “It’s all about the ratings.”  
  
“The authorities are giving us some problems when we try and do our job because of this,” Dinah said. “Although it does vary from city to city.”  
  
“Gotham’s actually been one of the most receptive,” Helena said. “Although...there are some criminals who are starting to get a little bold. With Batman currently off, I’m afraid that Batwoman doesn’t really put the same fear into the hearts of criminals just yet. They’re learning about Huntress, and Robin and Batgirl, well, I don’t know, there’s something about Batman who gets things done. I don’t know how he does it. I’ve come close.”  
  
Yeah, Helena figured that some of the more bold criminals in Gotham City would try something, and it would end up very badly.  
  
“I disagree, you can be pretty intimidating when you want to be,” Harry said.  
  
“Nothing like him,” Helena said. “Nothing like him and….oh she’s not too happy.”  
  
The original Thea almost threw her arm in frustration and was having a brief conversation with Sara about something. Stephanie looked very apologetic with what she was doing. Another new recruit, Ruby Arias, the Blue Beetle watched the situation and seemed to be secretly glad she was not in the midst of this little fight.  
  
Original Thea still had some problems settling in. Given what she was through, it was hard to not see why.  
  
“We’re working with her, but after her time at Cadmus and in the Red Room ,she has a lot to work through,” Dinah said. “I’ve been working with her and Thea...the older one, she’s been mentoring her while she could, but you know, one day at a time.”  
  
Dinah could see there was a challenge.  
  
“So, I’m heading out to Vlatva tonight,” Harry said. “Perdita’s birthday party.”  
  
“She’s legal now, right?” Karen asked with a knowing smile.  
  
“In two days,” Harry said.  
  
“Things are getting a bit tense over there,” Iris said. “I mean on the other side of the border, between Vlatva and Latveria.”  
  
Yes, Perdita mentioned it. While security had been ramped up, Harry had a feeling that some people could see it as a challenge.  
  
“I won’t be going there alone,” Harry said. “Whitney, Donna, Artemis, and Kara are going with me.”  
  
“Mmm, a full team?” Helena asked. “That’s almost like you’re expecting something to go down.”  
  
A high profile public event, in a country like Vlatva, it could be a concern. Harry really hoped that there were no problems, but he was a realist. He shared those concerns with Perdita, who assured him her guard would be on high alert and there would be no issues.  
  
Harry hoped his concerns were unfounded.

* * *

  
A raucous crowd gathered for Queen Perdita’s sixteenth birthday party where she would legally celebrate being considered an adult and would have more leverage in her decisions. She moved over to greet Harry as he arrived.  
  
“Thank you for coming!” Perdita cried out in pleasure.  
  
She wore a very elegant pink dress which showed her developed figure. The Queen threw her arms around Harry and smiled when she pressed against him in a hug. She kissed him in front of everyone, not caring who saw it and pulled away.  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Harry said. “You remember Whitney?”  
  
“Oh, who can forget her,” Perdita said. “Thanks for coming.”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it,” Whitney said. “And it’s nice to see you’re well.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be as half as well if it wasn’t for you,” Perdita said. “Oh, and there’s snacks over there, if any of you want them. Don’t worry, they tested clean for most major poisons.”  
  
Whitney stopped when she heard the words “most major poisons.” Artemis chuckled and Kara looked very amused.  
  
“And now eternal battle begins,” Artemis said. “Happy birthday, Perdita.”  
  
Perdita smiled and cordially greeted her guests.  
  
“Kara, Artemis, nice of you to come,” Perdita said. “And Princess, I’m glad to see you made it. It’s always a pleasure to have one of the noble Amazons, although I hope your sister will return home soon.”  
  
“We all do,” Donna said. “Trust me.”  
  
Harry caught the eye of another guess. Queen Shuri stood at the edge of the crowd and casually mingled with everyone. Harry walked over to join her with a smile.  
  
“Hadrian, I figured you would be here,” Shuri said. “It’s an honor to meet with you tonight. And I’m here to strengthen the ties between Vlatva and Wakanda, if you’re wondering. And because...well we have a mutual enemy, and therefore we might want to work together.”  
  
The two moved out to share a brief dance and talk to each other.  
  
“Did you get my proposal?” Harry asked.  
  
“I did,” Shuri said. “And I agree, the United Nations are not acting in the interest of the world. Which is nothing new, but it’s more unsettling now. There’s something very wrong going with them, as they are not acting logical. But, it has been Wakandian policy to act in the interest of neutrality.”  
  
“And you personally?” Harry asked.  
  
“If you need my help for anything, you know how to get in contact with me,” Shuri said. “Or you can just sneak into my quarters, past the Dora Milaje . They’re very interested in having a piece of you, in more ways than one.”  
  
Harry just smiled and caught another familiar face in a shimmering black dress. Nora Darhk always knew how to make herself known and Harry excused himself from Shuri.  
  
Nora just smirked when she saw her lover come towards her.  
  
“For the record, I was invited,” Nora said. “And I’m not here to cause trouble.”  
  
“And yet, trouble seems to follow you,” Harry said.  
  
“And trouble might be coming from the other side of that wall,” Nora murmured. “Hope you and your team are ready for it tonight.”  
  
“We are,” Harry said.  
  
Perdita walked up to the podium and they all applauded the birthday girl when she moved up.  
  
“She has done well in building her country to a brighter future,” Shuri commented when she walked over. “Although she does have a long way to go.”  
  
“Tonight, I’m celebrating my birthday, but I would not be able to see my sixteenth year and become a woman, if it wasn’t for the help of Superman, Kid Flash, and the rest of the Justice League,” Perdita said. “For, I owe everything to them, and most importantly, I owe my life to them. Today, I unveil my tribute to the man who is responsible for saving Vlatva.”  
  
Perdita unveiled a magnificent statue of Superman. Everyone applauded.  
  
“And now, I’m going to have to commision a bigger statue,” Nora murmured in Harry’s ear. “Because, there’s no way I’m letting her be more shameless in worshipping your divinity”  
  
Kara, who had overheard, laughed. Harry had no idea whether or not Nora was being serious or not.

* * *

  
Harry and Perdita went off for a dance. She moved closer to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around her and steadied the dance.  
  
“You’ve grown up to be a remarkable woman,” Harry said.  
  
“Thanks to you,” Perdita said. “Without you, I wouldn’t be the woman I was today, and I’m….grateful for everything that you’ve done for me.”  
  
Harry moved back as the music played. He noticed the glistening necklace on Perdita’s neck and a few seconds passed.  
  
“It belonged to my mother,” Perdita said. “I feel it, some kind of power. I don’t know what and I don’t know how to access it, but...”  
  
“Maybe I can take a look at it?” Harry asked.  
  
Harry put his hand on the necklace. Perdita’s cheeks went pink as her hero’s hand brushed so close to her breast.  
  
“Mmm, maybe,” Perdita said. “I actually wanted to see you in private. I had hoped to get your attention. With the remarkable women that you surround yourself with, I feel I’m having uphill struggle.”  
  
“Trust me, you are remarkable,” Harry reported. “And you’re beautiful, Perdita.”  
  
“And you are quite the catch yourself,” Perdita said. “You are fit to be a king.”  
  
Before things could go even further and Perdita could drag Harry off into her quarters to do with him as she pleased, the sounds of something rattled in the distance. Something, several somethings, appeared.  
  
Robots, zoomed all over the wall and landed down, to rattle the party guests. Because, of course there had to be.

* * *

  
“Oh, are those….they are aren’t they?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Doombots,” Artemis concluded grimly.  
  
“You will not deny the will of Doom!”  
  
Donna jumped into the back of one of the Doom Bots and went directly on the attack. She plunged a blade into the back of the robot and caused sparks to fly everywhere with. Donna flipped off of one of the robots. One of them caught her into mid-air until Artemis fired an arrow at it which caused it to overload.  
  
Shuri took a blade made of Vibranium from a holster strapped against her inner thigh. She jumped up and drove it into the back of the “neck” of the Doombot and sent sparks flying in every direction. Shuri jumped down and rocked the Doombot with a very vicious assault.  
  
The Girl of Steel used her heat vision to take the Doom Bot out. One of them blasted red beams at her. It appeared to be like red solar energy, so Kara resolved not to get hit.  
  
“Okay, Doom has been fortifying his defenses!” Nora yelled.  
  
“Didn’t you expect an attack?”  
  
Nora sealed two of the Doombots behind a barrier and caused them to blast each other, thus killing two birds with one stone. She looked up into the sky, for Harry to drive down onto the Doom Bot and rattle them with a very vicious attack.  
  
“Not such a direct attack!” Nora yelled.  
  
Nora caught three of them in a wave before one of them slapped what appeared to be magically suppressing cuffs on her. Kara dove down into one of the Doombots and smashed it. It’s head popped off from the impact.  
  
One of the Doombots made a lunge for Perdita. Harry dodged an explosive mine to get in and protect the Queen.  
  
“Get away from me!” Perdita yelled.  
  
Her hand started to glow in surprise along with the necklace. Perdita’s hand zipped out and slammed into the Doombot to explode it into pieces.  
  
The remaining Doombots, although not that many, rose up and left the area. What they had been looking for, they had received.  
  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked her.  
  
“I….I did that?” Perdita asked.  
  
Kara, Whitney, and Artemis secured the area with Shuri’s help while Nora and Donna moved along with Harry to secure the Queen.  
  
“Well,” Nora said. “It appears the Queen has magical abilities.”

* * *

  
Whitney and Kara took apart one of the inactive Doombots to get a closer look at it. Perdita sat down with Harry right beside her. She tried to duplicate what she did, but nothing was happening.  
  
“They’re looking at me to do something next,” Perdita said.  
  
“Strike back,” Nora said.  
  
“Excuse me?” Perdita asked.  
  
“Look, I know you want to be diplomatic, but that’s not going to work with a nutcase like Victor Von Doom,” Nora said. “He understands one thing and one thing only and that’s force. You need to strike back and you need to strike back as soon as possible, because otherwise you’re going to be rolled over. He will not back down and he will keep attacking until you crush him like an ant.”  
  
This statement caused Donna to frown.  
  
“Because, violence always worked so well for Biayla in the past,” Donna said. “You should try and open a discussion with Doom.”  
  
“You want to discuss something with that lunatic?” Nora asked. “Oh, Princess, he doesn’t care about any discussions, unless it’s one where you bend at the knee and give him everything he wants.”  
  
“We have to find out what Doom did what he did,” Shuri said. “Because, despite the tensions, him sending Doombots to the country in such a public show of force is out of character.”  
  
“So, what are you saying?” Perdita asked.  
  
“I say you should gather as much information as possible,” Shuri said. “Before, you decide on what to do.”  
  
“But, I don’t….I don’t….people are expecting me to….”  
  
Despite how poised she was most times, Perdita was still a teenager and still prone to irrational bursts of anger. She breathed heavily and Harry wrapped her tight.  
  
“Do what’s right,” Harry said. “Do what feels right.”  
  
“And in the meantime, let’s see what we can find out about this Doombot,” Whitney said.

* * *

  
Victor Von Doom, Doctor Doom, looked over a series of complex equations. In the background, a young boy, who resembled and acted like an eight year old child, passed back and forth.  
  
“You waste your time with that!” the child whined. “Don’t you know that the necklace is the key? It’s the key to ultimate power!”  
  
“Your childish dreams are almost amusing, if they had not been so tiring,” Doom said. “But, I’ve gathered what I need to know to help save the world.”  
  
“You never take me seriously!” the boy snapped. “I can have that necklace, I can rule. Mother promised me I could rule, but it’s been centuries, since Camelot, and I haven’t gotten close. Meanwhile, that little bint gets to rule and gets practically handed her own kingdom, it’s not fair!”  
  
Doom managed to block out the child’s petulant whining. While he grew tired of the brat’s arrogance, he was still needed. Doom required the stone within the necklace to unlock the final piece of the puzzle for unfathomable power.  
  
“These peculiarities are quite strange,” Doom murmured. “I’m going to have to study my guest. But the plague she will create may hold the key in curing the Amazon’s virus for good and restoring the birth rate for males. I will succeed where that charlatan Richards failed.”  
  
While that child belly-ached about the kingdom he wanted, and Doom only tolerated him due to a promise he made the boy’s mother, Doom worked to save the world.  
  
If this illness gripped the world, and became worse, then nothing else mattered.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7(6/15/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Deep in an Underground tunnel, Shuri, Harry, Artemis, and Donna moved to Latveria. Back on the other side of the wall, Kara and Whitney continued to study the Doombot.  
  
“Wait,” Shuri said.  
  
Shuri stopped and deactivated the sensors down the hallway. Harry scanned the hallway further, but it was easy going.  
  
“Am I just the only one who is met with a sense of anxiety every time I go down this hallway?” Donna asked.  
  
There was something, some kind of presence down this hallway.  
  
“It’s not just you,” Artemis said.  
  
So far, no more traps. However, there was a chilling sense of uneasy when the group made their way down the hallways. Harry wondered what Doom was planning. There had to be some kind of facility which controlled and sent the Doombots there. Perhaps a hint as to why Doom decided to do such a thing.  
  
“It’s for the best that Doom does not find us down here,” Shuri said.  
  
“We know the way out and that’s…..”  
  
Harry stopped short and patted on the wall. The small thump, thump, thump, and there was someone behind there. He turned around to face Artemis.  
  
“Do you have one of those explosive arrows?”  
  
“Don’t I always.”  
  
Artemis reared back the arrow upon Harry’s signal. He marked the “X” on the wall. A small and precise shot, but nevertheless, Artemis had been more than up for it. She reared back,fired and connected with the “X” to rattle it against the wall. There was a miniature explosion which followed and opened up the wall.  
  
From behind the wall, a rather ragged looking woman with dark hair looked at them.  
  
“Superman?” she asked. “Thank God you’re here.”  
  
“Who are you?” Harry asked.  
  
“My name is Grace Parker, I was nabbed by Doom and his robots,” the woman said.  
  
“Why were you nabbed?” Shuri asked.  
  
“I was studying a disease,” Grace said. “It’s a strange affliction which has caused many people to drop dead in the area of a plague. I believe it may be a mutation of the disease which the Amazon Aresia created and now….listen, you have to get me out. I’ve been here for three months as Doom’s lab rat.”  
  
“Just hang on.”  
  
The second Harry fiddled with the controls of the cell, a thunderous set of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway.  
  
“Halt!”  
  
Artemis groaned and she was not the only one. Doombots thundered down the hallway and made their way in the direction of the group.  
  
Well, this could be a problem.

* * *

  
Perdita spent the next few minutes deep in thought of what she was going to do. Nora had been left alone with her to look after her.  
  
“I must do it,” Perdita said. “I must confront Doom and demand answers.”  
  
“I would,” Nora said. “You will be judged as a pampered little princess if you don’t do so.”  
  
Suddenly, a small amount of doubt hit Perdita as she seriously considered the consequences of her actions.  
  
“But, there’s...there’s a chance that I will go down the road which I’m not unlike my Uncle and I’m not him,” Perdita said.  
  
This caused Nora’s expression to soften and she looked thoughtful.  
  
“I...understand your concern,” Nora said quietly. “But, there’s being a monster and then there’s….”  
  
Boom, something rattled the outside of the palace. Nora grabbed Perdita’s wrist and threw her behind a piller just as something came crashing through the window. Nora braced herself for a magical attack.  
  
Atop a large griffin stood a petulant brat who Nora practically sneered at as he dropped down onto the ground.  
  
“Modred,” Nora said. “Mommy let you out to play?”  
  
The foul little brat just looked at her with contempt.  
  
“Stand back, witch,” Modred said. “And give me the Princess. I want that necklace.”  
  
“Little boys shouldn’t be playing with dangerous little toys,” Nora taunted. “You know, why don’t you go run along, it’s way past your bedtime…..”  
  
The stone griffin Modred sat across breathed fire. Nora put up a shield to block it and repelled the attack. So, Modred wanted Perdita’s necklace. That was kind of interesting, it just proved there was more met the eye. Nora liked dashing the wants of the little tool. She fired back with an attack.

* * *

  
Artemis pulled back her arrow and fired in rapid succession at the Doombots. Until one of them knocked her bow out of her hand. Artemis did a backflip and picked up one of the dropped arrows. She slammed it into the eye socket of one of the Doombots. Another one rushed towards Artemis. Artemis blocked the attacks and fired back.  
  
Shuri propelled herself up over the back of the Doombot and slammed down. A vibranium gauntlet connected to the back of the creature’s head as she slammed it down onto the ground. Sparks flew and Shuri pulled back a half of a step to drive the gauntlet down across the back of the head of the Doombot.  
  
Donna went toe to toe with the Doombot. Doom did program some decent fighting skills without the android, Donna would give it that. But, she had been more than well equipped to go toe to toe. She slammed her fist down onto the back of the neck of the Doombot.  
  
“Whitney, I need you to run interference,” Harry said. “Get her out of here.”  
  
“Right, just say when,” Whitney said. “I believe I can also disrupt the Doombots on my way end.”  
  
“Great, do that.”  
  
Harry casually blasted a Doombot out of the air with the heat vision which allowed Artemis the distraction to reclaim her bow and fire at the Doombot. The Doombot crumpled up like a piece of paper and dropped down to the ground with a steady impact.  
  
Whitney made her way in with a blur. She dropped a small orb on the floor, which released a wave of energy which went from Doombot to Doombot, and blasted them with energy.  
  
“Just hold tight, lady.”  
  
Grace nodded and Whitney opened the cage the rest of the way. A blast tried to stop her, but Harry deflected the attack.  
  
It took seconds to realize that Harry did not go face to face with a Doombot himself, but he came face to face with Doctor Doom himself. Doom’s Doombots fell back in line, when their master approached. Artemis, Shuri, and Donna stood shoulder to shoulder with Harry.  
  
“You fool,” Doom said. “By liberating that woman, you may have unleashed something which Doom worked tirelessly to prevent.”  
  
Doom’s eyes glowed suddenly as the Team and Shuri braced themselves for a fight. However, something else caught Doom’s attention and deflected his immediate interest from the team.  
  
“Modred,” Doom growled. “The fool.”  
  
“So, are we doing this or not?” Artemis asked.  
  
Artemis fired an arrow. Doom casually deflected it like it was an insect.  
  
“Doom demands you get out of his kingdom, or you will suffer the consequences,” he said. “I have something much more pressing to deal with, even more so than your blunder.”  
  
“Problem….that little weasel Mordred is attacking, he’s after the Princess’s necklace, and he’s...actually might get it,” Nora panted over the communication link.  
  
“Hang tight,” Harry said. “Make an exit, Artemis.”  
  
“You’ve got it.”  
  
Whatever Mordred had done, seemed to distract Doom. Therefore, they were going to get out of there. Aremis reared back the arrow and fired to create a tunnel which allowed them passage.

* * *

  
Modred slammed Nora down to the ground. A sharp magical force prevented Nora from fighting back. She struggled, struggled against the attack.  
  
“Congratulations, this is the closest you’re going to get to being on top of a woman, you twerp!” Nora groaned underneath the attack.  
  
“Now, Princess, you should come out unless you want to lose your head,” Modred said. “I’m going to enjoy this, Elanor Darhk. You’ve treated me with nothing but arrogance. You and your father both and now I will be…..”  
  
A flick of a finger sent Mordred crashing off of the Griffin. The little brat rose up, angered beyond all belief, and the second he did, he moved to face Harry who dropped down to the ground.  
  
“Superman?” Modred asked. “You decided to face me. Perhaps you’re not a coward after all. You should be honored to be in the presence of royalty.”  
  
“Trust me, I’m in the presence of royalty every day,” Harry said. “And the only thing you are, is a royal pain in the ass.”  
  
“You dare mock me? You dare belittle the man who will rule this world? You dare? I am at the peak of unprecedented power and now you are not going to show me the respect. This is inconceivable! You will not respect me, for you will perish and you will bow before me. Whether you do it on your own accord or whether you do it in pieces, that is up to you but…..”  
  
“Shut up, Malfoy!”  
  
It was a slip of the tongue, but it incensed Mordred.  
  
“Oh, he doesn’t like being called the wrong name,” Nora murmured, very amused.  
  
“MY NAME IS MORDRED!”  
  
In two shots, Harry deflected both Mordred’s magical attack and also he reduced the griffin in dust. Mordred conjured a sword out of mid-air and prepared to run it at Harry and Nora. His eyes glowed and he was foaming at the mouth.  
  
“I’ll show you to respect me. You will remember my name as the man who killed Superman and…..”  
  
“MORDRED!”  
  
A dome appeared and Mordred crashed head first into it. The impact shattered his nose. Doom appeared in the flesh and grabbed Mordred by the scruff of the neck to drag him off. He paused, momentarily locking eyes with Harry and Nora.  
  
“Doom will forgive your transgression, given the circumstances,” Doom said.  
  
“Camelot will rise again!”  
  
That was Modred’s last word as Doom dragged him off through a portal.  
  
“Harry, we have a problem!” Kara shouted over his ear piece.

* * *

  
Kara hunched over a shaking and shivering cold Whitney, who laid slumped against the ground. Harry walked behind her, with Shuri, Artemis, and Donna bringing up the rear. Artemis made a step to grab Whitney.  
  
“Stand back,” Harry said. “Whitney?”  
  
“I’m okay, just...the speed healing is kicking in slowly,” Whitney said with a cough. “Yeah, it’s a little better now...sorry about that.”  
  
Harry raised her and Whitney got a little bit more color in her face. Within a few seconds, Harry took a blood sample and preserved the disease which was obviously afflicting.  
  
“What happened?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Well I turned my head for a second,” Whitney said. “Doctor Parker grabbed me and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I could barely breathe, but I’m okay now.”  
  
“We might have made a mistake.”  
  
Shuri whipped out a scanner and scanned the particles in the air.  
  
“I’ve never seen anything like this before, but it appears we made a grave mistake,” Shuri said.  
  
“How so?” Donna asked.  
  
“Doom did not kidnap a woman studying a disease,” Harry said. “He kidnapped a woman who was the disease. The only question is, whether or not she’s a meta-human or something.”  
  
“Well, she has to be right?” Whitney asked. “Why wouldn’t she be a meta-human?”  
  
“She’s...she seemed normal,” Artemis said. “She played us. She played our emotions and she made us release her. Doom had her locked up because Doom was studying her. Studying what she could cause and we fell for it. We fell for it big time. We got played.”  
  
“That’s the problem, we couldn’t have known,” Harry said. “But, we have a problem.”  
  
“Based on these early readings, she could be something far more dangerous than Aresia’s plague ever was,” Shuri said.  
  
“And if the virus gets mutated with the plague Doctor Parker gives out,” Kara said. “You could run into serious problems. This could lead to an extinction level event.”  
  
“Hera help us,” Donna murmured. “What have we done?”  
  
“We’re going to track her down,” Harry said. “She can’t have gone far.”  
  
Perhaps, they had a trail of death to follow. Of course, as the hours passed, they would learn that Doctor Parker had a knack for disappearing and that would lead the Team back to square one.

* * *

  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! I LOST! I LOST THE NECKLACE!”  
  
Mordred slammed his fists against the wall until his hands were raw, red.  
  
“I could have stopped Superman if you had not intervened. I’m serious, I should be the one who makes the plans. For all of your inaction, you could have ruled the world many times over. Guess everyone is right. You are second best to Reed R….mmmph!”  
  
Modred’s rant was cut short at Doom gagging him. Doom looked down at him in a very icy glare, not blinking for one second.  
  
“I respect your mother and her power,” Doom said. “But, I will not entertain your petulant outbursts any longer. Your arrogance is what got your mother trapped in the shadow realm. And if it was not for my charity, you would have perished. Today, especially.”  
  
Doom left Modred to silently fume. He had more important things to worry about it.  
  
“The matrix is finished,” Doom said. “And there are more. My country will be properly inoculated.”  
  
Latveria was the only place on Earth not touched by the Amazon’s virus. He could beat this pestilence which was coming.

* * *

  
Every lead on Grace Parker resulted in a frustrating dead end upon a frustrating dead end. Harry stepped in to check to see how Queen Perdita was doing. She waited for him in a pink nightgown and a smile. She crossed her soft looking legs and stood up to face him.  
  
“I’m under protection for the moment,” Perdita said. “Emergency protocol, but I insisted the guards make an exception for you to pass.”  
  
“Of course,” Harry said. “No luck in finding the doctor.”  
  
“She may have escaped my borders by now,” Perdita said. “I do have everyone on high alert. For both her and Mordred, as he will return. I’m curious to what the necklace does. And what gifts it may yet give me. Or curse.”  
  
With a smile, Perdita considered the man before her.  
  
“I am an adult and would like to understand all of the benefits of being one,” Perdita said. ‘Are you going to show me, Hadrian?”  
  
Using his full name, Perdita gave him a smile. The Queen of Vlatva stood on her tiptoes. Harry still had to lean slightly, meet her lips and give her a kiss. Harry scooped Perdita into his arms to deepen the kiss. She moaned underneath his mouth.  
  
This had been a long time coming, long anticipated by Perdita. For years.  
  
A hero should have his reward after all. Perdita had been dreaming about Harry doing things to her before he could legally could. Although, if he did, she would not tell, but she respected his conviction until she was of legal age. Even if it lead to many frustrating evenings as she dreamed about what reality would exceed.  
  
Her knight in shining armor would be rewarded.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of Three Chapter Set(8, 9, and 10) on June 22nd, 2020.**


	8. Chapter 8(6/22/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On June 22nd, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Eight:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Harry laid Perdita down on the bed and pulled off her nightdress. Her round, creamy breasts were the first thing to be exposed. The Queen took care of herself, as evidenced by a flat and toned stomach. Her wide shapely hips and firm backside. Her tight little pussy with a small strip of hair shaved in the shape of an “S” made Harry just smile. Her long dazzling legs deserved attention as well.  
  
“Please, join me as nature intended, “Perdita breathlessly told him.  
  
The Queen admired her hero’s body as it had been exposed. His strong muscular frame made Perdita drool in pleasure. The best had been revealed for last. Harry’s large, throbbing cock, ready to tame and take her came up in front of her. Moisture appeared from both sets of Perdita’s lips.  
  
His strong muscular body pressed against her short, but curvy one. Harry kissed Perdita completely on the lips and moved down to kiss her neck, her breasts, and her stomach. Perdita’s legs spread completely and Harry kissed down the body of the sixteen-year-old princess. Her pussy lips spread completely and Harry pushed his tongue down into her body to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“This is everything I’ve wanted!”  
  
Harry worked magic to her pussy, and got it nice and wet. He prepared her for the inevitable. Perdita closed her eyes and could feel it happening. Feeling the pleasure, as he ate her out. She curled her fingers around Harry’s beautiful dark hair and ensured he would work it.  
  
The fresh taste of the Princess spurred Harry on completely. He traced the letters of the Alphabet in her pussy and gave Perdita a light shock as her hips moved up towards his tongue. She repeatedly moaned and Harry worked himself back and forth into her.  
  
Perdita’s entire body just shook with pleasure the second Harry pulled up from her.  
  
“Kiss me, my love,” Perdita lustfully breathed.  
  
“Of course,” Harry said.  
  
Harry pulled Perdita onto his lap and allowed his cock to bump up against her tight stomach. The two kissed each other, with Harry’s fingers stroking down Perdita’s body. Perdita greedily returned the favor and grabbed as much as Harry’s firm muscular back as possible as their tongues locked together in passionate intercourse.  
  
“I really want you,” Perdita said. “Please, I’m ready to become a woman.”  
  
Perdita rubbed Harry’s cock head tantalizingly against her pussy. Harry took her nipples into his mouth and sucked them. Perdita’s soft chest pillows pressed against the face of the handsome man. She mewled excitedly as Hadrian worshipped and pleasured her breast.  
  
“Hadrian, I need you inside me, please,” Perdita said. “Don’t...let me down.”  
  
“I won’t,” Harry answered.  
  
Perdita’s lips parted and Harry pushed the first few inches inside of her. Perdita grabbed his shoulders as if to tell him to continue. The Queen refused to be viewed as a soft little Princess and she would take this cock like a true woman. Harry slipped a little bit deeper inside of her.  
  
“That’s perfect!” Perdita moaned. “Perfect! Oh, damn, you’re inside me now! It feels go so good”  
  
Perdita thrust her hips up to drive Harry’s throbbing hard prick into her tight, tight pussy. Her wet walls closed down onto him. Any pain was replaced by the pulse of magical energy delivered by Harry’s intense, and very well-timed touches. Not to mention his thrusts burying into Perdita’s body.  
  
“You’re going to cum,” Harry breathed in her ear.  
  
Oh, this is what that felt like. The first time, with the man of her dreams inside of her body. Perdita descended with as much grace as one could while impaling themselves down on a big fat cock. She continued to rock back and forth as Harry squeezed her nipples and let her out in pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Perdita moaned at the top of her lungs. “Yes, please!”  
  
Harry slid all the way into her tight cavern and pushed, pushed a little bit further. His thick balls slapped down onto her wet thighs with each thrust which drove Perdita further and further to the brink of madness. He grabbed her hips and drove all the way into her body.  
  
“My King!” Perdita moaned in his ear. “Keep it up! Don’t you ever stop! Never stop!”  
  
Harry leaned in all the way and drove his prick deep into Perdita’s warm, cavern. She stretched and released him with a fluid series of pumps. Each of them made Harry go deeper inside of her. He watched as Perdita continued to bounce up and down onto him. She took Harry deep inside of her body.  
  
“Cum for me one more time.”  
  
Perdita did. Harry rewarded her by pleasuring her body. Every inch had been set aflame with passion and lust. Harry sucked on Perdita’s nipples and got her eyes to water in pleasure. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to push as he drove all the way into Perdita’s snug little cavern from underneath. Her walls collapsed down onto him and milked his big prick with the most pumps per minute possible.  
  
“Faster!” Perdita moaned in his ear. “Faster!”  
  
Harry situated the position, where Perdita had laid down on the bed. Her legs elevated over Harry’s shoulder and he gave her the proper amount of leverage. Harry drove all the way inside of her body and made her just moan in pleasure the faster Harry pushed into her.  
  
Orgasm after orgasm with Harry’s hands and mouth working their magic to further drive her wild. Perdita saw stars flash before her and the only thing which mattered was the young man driving his big, thick juicy cock into her tight little vice of a cunt. He pushed down into her, his balls slapping off of her thighs. Harry leaned all the way down and pulled almost out of her before he impaled his cock deep into her body with repeated thrusts.  
  
“Cum for me, one more time!”  
  
“YES!” Perdita moaned in his ear hungrily. “YES!”  
  
Harry leaned closer towards Perdita and squeezed her nipples. He got closer, and it was time. His balls tightened and his orgasm was here.  
  
With a final thrust, Harry finished deep inside of the Queen. The two came together, with their bodies molding together as one in the process. Harry thrust down repeatedly until he finished up in Perdita and left her dazed with pleasure.

* * *

  
Perdita’s first time left her crashed but smiling. Harry prepared to get up, only to find a pair of soft hands pull him down onto the bed and kiss him.  
  
The naked form of Queen Shuri sat on his lap and kissed Harry passionately on his lips. Harry’s fingers ran down her dark back and allowed Shuri to moan as Harry’s skilled hands roamed all over certain parts of her body. Each touch drove her a bit more horny. Harry edged a little bit closer to Shuri and cupped her ass in his hands.  
  
“It has been much too long,” Shuri said. “And you’re all warmed up and ready for me.”  
  
She turned and pressed her breasts onto Harry’s chest as she kissed him. Harry returned the fire. The Wakandian beauty’s eyes flashed in pleasure with each kiss hitting Harry at the right point. She pulled back away from him and crawled to where his cock stood rigid.  
  
Shuri spent a few minutes sucking his cock and tasting the aftertaste of the fresh Queen left behind. Oh, she had a good time by the looks of things.  
  
“It’s been too long indeed,” Harry said. “Too long since I’ve gotten to do this.”  
  
Harry spent a couple of minutes pounding Shuri’s throat. Her lips sealed him up tight as Harry pushed all the way down into her throat. Shuri leaned back, eyes widened and burned with pleasure the faster Harry slammed back and forth into her throat.  
  
The very second Harry finished mouth-fucking her, Shuri pulled back. She licked Harry’s cock like an ice cream cone for a long minute and then moved down to suck his beautiful balls.  
  
Shuri turned around and crawled all over the bed, much like a panther. Harry put his hands on her hips to stop Shuri’s movements and lined up. She gave him that sultry look. She might have been all business a lot of the time on the field, but she was a wild cat in the sack.  
  
Harry lined up to Shuri’s wet pussy and slammed deep into her body. Those balls hit her suddenly and slapped up against her thighs when Harry plunged all the way into Shuri.  
  
The Queen of Wakanda did not bother to keep her moans to a low level. It was proof that Perdita was out of it after Harry filled her pussy over and over again. Much in the same way he was doing to Shuri. Harry grabbed Shuri’s hips and drove all the way into her.  
  
Without any words, Shuri conveyed what she wanted Harry to do. Or rather, what she needed Harry to do. Harry slapped down onto her ass and left his mark, in one way. He grabbed Shuri’s hips and repeatedly thrusted inside of her body with faster movements than ever before.  
  
Shuri came around Harry, both from the thrusting and then with the spanking. She pulled away for a second, but Harry ensnared her. He grabbed her hips and slid his cock back into her to ride Shuri from behind. Harry’s hands looped around Shuri’s breasts and squeezed them.  
  
“I have you now.”  
  
Those words sent a jolt of pleasure through Shuri’s pussy. She tightened around his cock, and came all over the place from Harry’s endless thrusts. His balls slapped her thighs repeatedly as he entered her from behind on a constant and never ending loop of pleasure.  
  
“Yes, you do,” Shuri mewled in his ear. “You certainly do!”  
  
“I know,” Harry grunted. “Cum for me again.”  
  
Shuri took his cock like a queen and squirted all over the place. He pulled out of her and Shuri spun around to get a mouth full of his cock. She tasted the evidence of his orgasm.  
  
The moment Harry was done using her mouth as a pussy, he made Shuri climb onto his cock. Shuri wiggled around and put her breasts level with Harry’s eyes. This allowed Harry to grab them and suck on them hard. Shuri’s eyes flashed with pleasure, the second Harry sucked on them and drove her insane.  
  
The next motion brought Shuri down onto Harry’s manhood. She bounced up and down with fury. Those balls slapped repeatedly against her thighs the deeper Harry plunged into Shuri from underneath. Oh, this felt so amazing, his big thick cock jammed her in all of the right places. Shuri pressed up against Harry with each plunge and each thrust. Harry grabbed her leg and pulled her down.  
  
Shuri pinned Harry down and rode him vigorously. The lust in her eyes showed she wanted Harry to cum. The logic in her mind indicated that it would not be that easy. Shuri rose and descended with each motion, Harry’s big thick cock ramming as deep into her as possible.  
  
“You drive me mad!” Shuri cried. “Oooh, fuck me...fuck me hard!”  
  
Harry slapped his balls down onto Shuri and left an imprint on her thigh the deeper he rammed into her body. Yes, Shuri rode him with renewed vigor and increased energy with each thrust. Shuri knew precisely all of the right motions to make and all the ways to drive her down onto his cock.  
  
“Closer,” Harry said. “Closer.”  
  
Oh, Shuri edged all the way to the breaking point and a couple of steps beyond. Harry had her, right where he needed her to be. Her pussy tightened around Harry and squeezed his cock.  
  
Clear liquids spilled around Harry’s cock. Shuri’s beautiful and toned body, shined with sweat, rose and descended onto Harry’s cock and made her cry out. Harry’s fingers clasped Shuri’s nipples and squeezed it very tightly to make her moan. Shuri’s lips hung open and there was an endless cry as she came, repeatedly, all over Harry’s cock.  
  
“One more time,” Harry said.  
  
“And then it’s your turn.”  
  
Harry agreed with Shuri. He pushed himself to the breaking point and her well. Their bodies merged together in one endless dance of passion. Shuri’s flesh slapped upon Harry’s balls as she rode him, closer and closer, to an orgasm. Harry’s fingers danced against Shuri’s body, her tight ass, her succulent breasts, all of which inflamed her with endless waves of lust.  
  
One more orgasm on the Wakandan Queen and Harry had her rocking up and down. He drove his cock all the way into her body and allowed her to rise and drop and fall and drive into her. She let out a very tender cry, orgasming all over his cock as Harry edged closer to the finishing point.  
  
“Cum for me, one more time.”  
  
Shuri threw her head back and moaned. She wanted it to be Harry’s turn.  
  
Dreams came true in many ways. One last push down and Harry buried his load deep into Shuri. He went off like an unkinked fire hose to fill Shuri’s body up with spurt after spurt of seed which blasted down into her warm cavern. Shuri clutched Harry’s cock deep within her cavern and milked him with more fluid pumps then ever before.  
  
The two enjoyed their shared orgasm. Shuri clamped down onto Harry and milked him. It felt delightful to feel and see her body descend down onto it.  
  
A small cough came from Perdita’s direction, but the two did not pay her any mind, at least not at the moment. They went straight into round two. Harry wrapped his arms around Shuri and sunk himself into her for another intense session.  
  
She clung on tight and enjoyed the ride.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita(NEW), Shuri(NEW)**


	9. Chapter 9(6/22/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on June 22nd, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Nine:**   
****

* * *

**  
**With Perdita in a half asleep state still, Donna slipped into the room. She smiled and crawled between the parted legs of Shuri just seconds after Harry pulled out. The skilled tongue of the Amazon just pressed down into the warm hot box of the Wakandian Queen.  
  
“Ooooh, perfect!” Shuri breathed out in his ear.  
  
Donna smiled, glad she met Shuri’s high standards. She slowly, but surely, lapped the cum out of Shuri’s pussy, her lips smacking repeatedly as she edged in and out of her wet cunt.  
  
Harry’s fingers slid against Donna’s hips as he pulled her a bit closer towards him. The tip of his cock edged against her warm pussy, as he ground a little bit. Oh, Donna breathed heavily the second Harry slid up against her. He was hard and ready to enter the Amazon.  
  
One shove and Harry entered the warm paradise of the tight Amazon’s pussy. Her wet pussy closed around Harry’s cock the moment he pushed inside of her. He could feel Donna’s wet vice clamp down onto him and milk his cock, repeatedly pushing around his thick prick.  
  
Shuri threw her head back when Donna went to town on her wet cunt. The further Donna drove her tongue into Shuri’s wet body, the more her hips moved up and down. Her eyes closed tight to feel the pleasure of Donna’s warm mouth pleasuring her all over. Oh, yes, this felt amazing, beyond amazing in fact.  
  
Harry slammed deep into Donna from behind. His thick balls hit her in all of the right places as he rocked back and forth. One hand cupped Donna’s firm juicy tit while the other cupped her thick ass. A couple of slaps down across the ass made her moan.  
  
“Do it. Cum for me.”  
  
Oh, Harry buried himself deep inside of Donna and rode her, fast and furious. His balls swung back and forth to hit her repeatedly on the thighs the deeper he drove into her body. Harry picked up the pace and slammed as deep into Donna as humanly possible. Her wet cunt squeezed him.  
  
A few seconds break and Harry teleported at the end of the bed. He drove deep into Shuri’s mouth, to allow her to taste his prick which was stained with Donna’s juices. Shuri clutched his balls and gave them a tender squeeze as Harry picked up the pace and rocked deep down into her throat. Her moans only increased the faster Harry pounded her mouth, the heat only intensifying with each push down her throat.  
  
Donna crawled over, impatient with waiting and joined Shuri. She sucked Harry’s balls while Harry deep throated Shuri. The view of the Princess of Wakanda moaning around Harry’s tool continued to escalate as Harry grabbed onto her head and slammed as far down Shuri’s throat as he could potentially manage, to make her moan impressively around his thrusting tool.  
  
“Good, perfect,” Harry groaned with one final push down into her throat.  
  
Shuri just smiled and slurped on Harry’s prick one more time. Her tongue swirled around the edge of it and she got him twitching inside of her mouth with a renewed vigor. His cock slapped down onto her face the second he pulled all the way out of her mouth.  
  
The two royals turned around and kissed each other. Harry pushed his fingers deep into their wet pussies from behind and edged into them. Donna and Shuri noisily and hungrily made out just inches away from Harry’s hard prick roaming very close to their wet bodies. He slapped his prick down upon their thighs and drove them completely nuts the closer he edged towards them.  
  
Harry pushed into Shuri for a round of pounding. The skilled fingers of the handsome hero drove down into the beautiful Queen of Wakanda. His balls swung back and forth and hit Shuri at all of the right points. The marks left on her dark thighs showcased just what Harry was doing to the lovely Queen of Wakanda and he ket up the thrusting deep inside of her.  
  
“You can’t get enough of this,” Harry said. “Are you going to cum, your highness?”  
  
Oh, Shuri hated when her title was used in the bedroom. Regardless, she could not help squeezing around Harry’s prick and milking him with the thrusts only deepening inside of her.  
  
Harry switched to Donna after Shuri came. She was ripe and ready for a fucking. Harry’s balls swung back and forth and hit Donna at all of the right points. His hands skimmed against her body and touched her hips, to make her moan very intensely.  
  
“Let’s see if we can bring Shuri into this.”  
  
The Kryptonian-human hybrid pushed the Amazon Princess onto her side and thrust into her. This allowed Shuri to edge against Donna’s breasts and suck on them while Harry fucked her. Harry’s skilled fingers probed into Shuri’s wet pussy and pumped a few times into them. The Queen of Wakanda let out a very intense cry of pleasure the faster Harry plunged into her.  
  
“YES!”  
  
That one word from Shuri, echoed by the look in Donna’s eyes, signified what was about to happen. Their bodies reacted quite vigorously to Harry’s touches and they came, very hard. Harry slammed into Donna from behind and positioned himself just inches away from Shuri.  
  
“Both of you at the same time,” Harry groaned.  
  
He pulled his fingers out of Shuri and fed them to Donna. Donna greedily slurped up the juices of the Queen of Wakanda and looked drunk with the pleasure she received from the act. Oh, Donna just shook in pleasure, the hunger only increasing as it danced in her eyes.  
  
Both came and came again. The second Harry pulled away from Donna, Shuri almost pounced him. Harry grabbed her, pinned Shuri down, and slammed his cock into her to ride her for a time, while Donna rode Shuri’s face.  
  
Harry grunted after he brought Shuri into a dazed stupor. He grabbed Donna and fucked her from behind. He could feel a very nice tightening in his muscles, as he edged closer. The Amazon’s desire to milk him just made him moan in desire and she clamped down onto his thick cock to squeeze him.  
  
“Harry, I need you!” Donna moaned. “Give me your cum, Daddy!”  
  
Harry plunged into Donna while Donna ate Shuri out. It was just how they started this little threesome and just where they were going to finish. Shuri finished first. Then Donna’s warm pussy squeezed onto Harry’s tool as he pushed all the way inside of her. He rode her to an intense and never ending ride with his balls swinging and slapping her thighs as he rocked her.  
  
Finally, Harry finished and came inside of Donna. His balls tightened and exploded to spill blast after blast of warm seed into the willing body of the Amazon.  
  
The dust settled and the two locked eyes onto him. Not done. Not by a longshot.

* * *

  
With Donna and Shuri having departed, the lovely form of Nora Darhk appeared to pounce Harry and impale herself down onto his cock. She rocked up and down, a heavenly moan escaping her lips as she rose up and practically dropped down onto his engorged prick.  
  
“Finally!” Nora moaned. “Don’t you know how long I’ve waited to have this big, fat, beautiful cock back inside of my body!”  
  
She pulled up for a minute to lean in to worship her prick. The Sorceress hit all of the spots which made Harry throb. Harry spun Nora around and drove deep into her body from behind. His hands skimmed her body and touched her ass and breasts to squeeze them. Both spots drove Nora completely wild as Harry plunged deeper and faster into her. His balls hit her at all of the right points.  
  
“You fill me up so much!” Nora breathed.  
  
The gasp of Perdita caught their attention. She jammed three fingers into her pussy. She finally woke up from her sex-induced slumber at the sight of Harry pushing deep inside of Nora from behind.  
  
“Well, your highness, come here,” Nora breathed. “Join us.”  
  
Perdita got on her hands and knees. Nora met Perdita with a kiss. Their hot lips and skilled tongues joined together, as they tangled in a warm force. Oh, yes, the hunger in Nora’s eyes, could not be beaten by any means. She slurped and licked at Perdita’s juicy lips as the two of them joined together. Oh, this was so hot, so very hot indeed. The hunger only increased when their lips sucked at each other.  
  
“Mmmph!” Perdita moaned as she slid her tongue against Nora’s juicy lips.  
  
Harry rode Nora to an orgasm and flashed behind Perdita. Her thighs spread on instinct for Harry to push inside of her. Her hero’s big throbbing cock slid into the Queen. A fantasy kept coming true. It was amazing, no matter how many times he buried his length into her. Harry pushed into her tight sixteen year old pussy from behind and drove all the way into her. His repeated thrusts drove Perdita completely wild with passion and pleasure.  
  
Nora decided to position herself in front of Perdita. Legs spread, Perdita got the hint. Her tongue pushed into her.  
  
“Not bad for a newbie!” Nora moaned. “But, you’ll get better with practice.”  
  
Her eagerness did cancel out her lack of experience. Perdita hummed, sucked, and slurped to drive herself deep into Nora’s very slick pussy. Oh, the faster she licked, the more vigorous sounds she made from Nora.  
  
“Yes, she’ll be a keeper,” Harry groaned. “You’ve waited so long for it. I’m sure you had the best birthday.”  
  
Granted, the robot attack was not the best. But, the getting fucked by her hero part made Perdita’s toes curl and turned her body to jelly. Her pussy tightened around Harry’s prick the faster he smashed into her body. He leaned into kiss and suck on her ears and the back of her neck. Perdita felt her lover and hero mark her neck as he rocked deep inside of her.  
  
Perdita’s body quivered as her knight in shining armor made her cum. Repeatedly, over and over again, Perdita clamped down onto Harry’s tool as he rode the hell out of her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs the faster he rocked in and out of her body.  
  
“Hope you remember this birthday for a long time.”  
  
Perdita allowed Nora to have her turn. She found she enjoyed watching Harry fuck other women just as much as she loved having Harry inside of her and making love to her. Harry buried himself between Nora’s spread legs and rocked up and down against her. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed across the room as Harry buried into Nora.  
  
Nora closed her eyes as Harry leaned forward. Her legs elevated against Harry’s shoulders to allow him to fuck her deeper than before. His fingers grabbed Nora’s tits and he squeezed down onto them, to leave marks. The faster Harry rammed into Nora, the more stars she saw.  
  
“Sit on her face.”  
  
Perdita’s eyes perked up. She climbed over and crouched onto Nora’s face. Nora gave her a lesson about all of the wicked ways of how a tongue could be truly used. Oh, damn, that made her eyes flash with pleasure the second Nora slid her tongue into her wet pussy from underneath.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Perdita close her eyes. Her nipples grew hard and Harry magically caressed them which got Perdita screaming and moaning all. She writhed on Nora’s face.  
  
Nora lapped up the sweet tender juices of this barely legal woman. Oh, she loved them fresh. Sure, Hadrian broke in this one a little bit, but still, fresh enough. The heat only increased as Nora nibbled on the thighs of the Princess and she made the most wonderful sounds in response. So lustful, so young, and so tasty.  
  
Another cry from Perdita as she released her juices down onto the face of Nora. Nora lapped them up and slurped her wet pussy. She had been rocked by this tongue driven completely down into her body, which made her shake something fierce.  
  
The beautiful vision of Nora Darhk with her face dripping with pussy juice revealed itself to Harry as Perdita pulled away. Harry leaned in and sucked on Nora’s face and earlobes while planting a very hungry kiss on her lips. Nora returned the kiss with as much fire and vigor as she could give. Harry continued to pump into her and fill her body with multiple hard thrusts.  
  
Harry fingered Perdita while he fucked Nora to finish her orgasm. Perdita breathed heavily as Harry motioned for her to lay down next to them. She did and Harry turned to suck Perdita’s large, firm teenage breasts to make her cry out in pleasure. The treatment which Harry gave her to fix her heart caused her to grow up well.  
  
Both Nora and Perdita came for Harry at the same time. The warm heat of Nora's tight pussy around Harry’s prick continued to go.  
  
“You have to cum sometime,” Nora said with a breathy taunt.  
  
Harry just smiled at her words and slapped down onto her thighs to make her feel just how bloated his balls were. He rocked back and forth onto her to drive her completely nuts. Nora clutched onto Harry’s back and moaned vigorously into her ear as Harry slammed down into her body.  
  
“You’re going to cum now,” Harry told her.  
  
Nora’s body gave up and collapsed in a stupor. Harry rode her clutching pussy while toying with Perdita’s pussy and breasts. His balls did slowly reach their breaking point. Perdita showed great initiative by diving in and sucking on Harry’s balls while he fucked Nora.  
  
One more thrust and Harry let it go. He came inside of Nora. She clutched his organ the faster Harry pumped his cum. She milked him dry of every last drop.  
  
Perdita smiled and licked Harry’s cock clean the second she pulled out. She frantically licked the juices off as if it was an ice cream come. The combined taste of Nora and Harry was delicious and she needed to get more.  
  
“Let’s make that practice, yes?”  
  
A few seconds later, Perdita’s tongue slid against Nora’s overstuffed pussy and sucked the cum out. Harry was inches away from her and ready to take the plunge again.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri**


	10. Chapter 10(6/22/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On June 22nd, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Ten:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora departed to leave Harry’s full attention on Perdita. And boy did she enjoy that full attention. Perdita basked in the glory of her hero. In the afterglow of another orgasm, the two snuggled and lightly kissed each other. This had been a dream for her and she did not want to let go. Something stirred a second wind, although Perdita thought she might as well be up for a third wind after this point.  
  
“Hello. Mind if I join you.”  
  
Kara stood at the front of the doorway, dressed in nothing but a cape and her boots. The cape wrapped around her body, teasing her nudity. Harry motioned for Kara to join them on the bed.  
  
“Well, Perdita?” Harry asked.  
  
“Not at all!” Perdita said.  
  
Superman and Supergirl at the same time? Oh, this was a very happy birthday to her! Kara leaned in and greeted the birthday girl, although her birthday must have passed by now, with a kiss. Granted, this was Perdita’s birthday week, so damn if she was still counting it.  
  
While Kara made out of Perdita, Harry slipped behind Kara and pulled her cape back to reveal Kara’s beautiful pussy. Harry leaned into her and slurped on her wet pink slit to drive Kara completely mad with intense waves of lust, which only grew the faster Harry’s tongue drove into her body from behind.  
  
“My dear cousin is always ready for some fun,” Harry said. “Aren’t you Kara?”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Kara was too busy sucking Perdita’s breasts to properly answer. Harry got the message loud and clear though. He spread Kara’s legs and pushed all the way into her body. He leaned in to kiss Perdita while he slid into Kara. And Kara sucked her breasts at the same time.  
  
Sensory overload threatened to drive the Queen completely mad. The visual of Harry pumping his prick into his beautiful cousin only drove Perdita while. In certain nations, this type of relation would be considered a taboo. But, Perdita found it silly, as long as it was between two consenting adults who loved each other and understood the consequences, why stop people from loving?  
  
Those warm lips of the Girl of Steel pressed down onto Peredita’s pussy and sucked away. Some of the leftover cum from Harry entered Kara’s mouth as she downed it like a refreshing drink. All while Harry played with her body and made her cry out.  
  
One last gasp from Perdita and she entered a stupor thanks to Kara’s tongue. Harry pulled all the way out of Kara for a brief second and she turned around, eyes widened.  
  
“Guess it’s just the two of us for the moment,” Kara said.  
  
Kara hovered over Harry, legs teasingly spread. She lowered down onto his cock with such grace that it felt amazing to feel her pussy wrap around his prick from this position. Oh, the Girl of Steel just knew all of the right spots to push as she lowered down onto Harry’s prick from high above the air.  
  
“Fuck,” Kara moaned. “Get inside me! It feels so good to feel you stretching me out like that!”  
  
The skilled mouth of Harry latched onto Kara’s breasts and he sucked them. Kara rocked back and forth and clutched around Harry.  
  
“Let’s fly.”  
  
The two hovered above the bed into the ceiling. Perdita’s eager eyes watched as Harry and Kara hung upside down. Kara’s legs wrapped around Harry and she moaned as Harry pushed himself all the way into the Girl of Steel from above. His balls slapped her quite vigorously on the thighs with each pump driving into her.  
  
“YES!” Kara moaned. “Fill me up!”  
  
Oh, Harry intended to and he sped up his thrusts to get Kara really going. She clamped down onto him. Perdita masturbating on the bed just added to this fun. Harry pulled out of Kara, spun her around and hung her upside down. Harry grabbed Kara’s bubbly ass while he jammed deep inside of her body and pounded her with very vigorous thrusts which drove her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“You’re going to cum a little bit more for me, aren’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
“YES!” Kara moaned. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Harry thought as much. He slapped his hands down onto Kara’s thick backside and pounded her as hard as possible. Every time Harry slid and emptied out of her, his throbbing balls smacked down onto her thighs. He drove Kara completely nuts with what he was doing.  
  
Kara came and Perdita came as well. Harry lowered Kara completely down onto the bed and rode her intensely with a series of thrusts to ride out another orgasm.  
  
“Come and taste her.”  
  
Perdita accepted her invitation and slid herself between Kara’s thighs. Kara let out a cry of pleasure. Thankfully, she had more control than she did when first on Earth. The sinful things Perdita did to her might have set off her heat vision. It showed the innocent little princess was not so innocent at all.  
  
“The Birthday girl is ready for more.”  
  
Harry drove himself all the way into Perdita from behind. Her tightness clamped down onto him and milked Harry, the faster he pushed into her. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to be inside of her pussy. He hoped Kara would not be too disappointed if Perdita earned his cum. She knew he would make it up to her later. Besides, Kara was too busy enjoying Perdita’s tongue inside of her to kick up too much of a fuss.  
  
Oh, Perdita closed her walls around Harry. She began to crave his touch. Each movement brought fresh anticipation through Perdita. Her body shook and shivered all over the place, the faster Harry plunged all the way inside of her body. His balls slapped down against her thighs with multiple hard thrusts as he edged closer and closer to the breaking point.  
  
“Mmm, keep sucking Kara’s pussy,” Harry said. “I love when she screams.”  
  
Oh, Perdita did as well. Hearing the moans of a role model to young girls and women everywhere, thanks to her tongue, got her off. Perdita slurped her wet pussy while Harry rode her. His big throbbing balls slapped against her from behind and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“And now it’s my turn.”  
  
Both of his lovely blondes came for Harry. Now it was Harry’s turn. He once again filled Perdita up with his cock and drove all the way into her body. Harry rocked Perdita and came inside of her, while also fingering Kara the second Perdita’s tongue left her.  
  
Kara could not be too mad that Perdita got her cum. She was not going to deny a girl on her birthday for starters, and secondly, well she and Harry would just make it up later.  
  
Harry pumped his seed into Perdita’s pussy and rode her to an orgasm. The aftermath felt delightful.  
  
The very second Harry pulled out, he had two beautiful blondes worshipping his cock and balls. Harry leaned back to see what fun Kara and Perdita could get up to.

* * *

  
Perdita and Harry took a brief break to have a drink, a bite to eat, and a shower. They returned to the bedroom, until Perdita had the all clear to leave her room. But, the smiling and nude form Queen Shuri greeted both of them on the bed. Perdita just smiled when she looked at her.  
  
“I missed you earlier,” Shuri said. “It’s rude for me to leave before I properly pay tribute to you.”  
  
“You’re a guest in my kingdom,” Perdita said. “If anything, I should be paying tribute to you.”  
  
Perdita dropped her robe to the ground. She was glad she took Harry’s advice to just wear a robe. She crawled onto the bed, on top of Shuri and planted a kiss on her lovely body. Perdita worshipped Shuri’s body, with multiple hot kisses covering her. Harry’s hands roamed down Perdita’s body.  
  
“After all of this, she’s ready for more,” Harry said.  
  
“You inspire people,” Shuri said.  
  
Shuri wrapped her hand around his cock and pumped him. The brilliant woman’s fingers wrapped around Harry’s big cock as she slid it all the way against her hand. Slowly, but surely, Shuri wrapped her hand around Harry and pumped his thick prick as fast as humanly possible.  
  
The moment it was hard, Harry stepped back. Perdita laid herself on top of Shuri. Harry pushed his fingers deep into Shuri’s wet pussy and did the same with Perdita. He teased them.  
  
“It’s only fair Shuri gets the first round,” Harry said.  
  
Perdita moaned her acknowledgement of the fairness of this as she sucked on Shuri’s dark nipple. Harry spread Shuri’s hungry pussy and edged all the way inside of her body. His thick cock danced against Shuri’s wet open, the quicker he drove up against her warm pussy. Oh, it filled Harry up completely, the deeper he slid into her body from behind. He squeezed her breasts from behind while pumping inside of her tight pussy with several long and powerful thrusts.  
  
He did not leave Perdita too far away. His fingers danced at her warm opening as he pushed inside of Shuri. He slid into Shuri for a few long pumps and slapped himself down onto her thighs with a few pushes inside of her. Shuri spent the most time with his cock.  
  
Perdita closed her eyes the second Harry switched into her. The shower and the meal had been rather refreshing. Now, Perdita had renewed vigor with what Harry was doing. He thrust deeper inside of her body with several slaps down onto her thighs making Shuri thirsty for what Harry was doing.  
  
Harry alternated with a few thrusts in both Shuri and Perdita. He zeroed in on their tight, young bodies and rocked them. Both Shuri and Perdita moaned. Harry’s fingers brushed against Shuri’s thick, juicy backside. Her dark cheeks jiggled as Harry smacked them.  
  
“Get my cock nice and wet.”  
  
Oh, that’s what she was doing right now, with her pussy squirting all over the place. Harry pulled away and kissed Shuri’s neck and moved to her ears.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you in the ass.”  
  
Oh, Shuri’s eyes went wild with pleasure. That was what she wanted, a big cock jammed into her ass as deep as it would go. That throbbing hard prick edged against the ass of the beautiful African royal as Harry pulled completely out of Shuri and slapped his thick cock down onto her juicy ass from behind.  
  
“Yes,” Harry groaned. “That’s what I can give you. My cock in your ass. How would you like that?”  
  
A whole lot as it turned out. Shuri’s ass cheeks spread and Harry pulled her onto her lap. His cock slowly disappeared between her ass.  
  
The widened eyes of Perdita followed the progress of Harry pushing into Shuri’s tight hole. Anal, the word sounded so dirty, and yet made Perdita’s mouth moisten so much. She was not sure whether or not she wanted to do it. Someday, but for now, she would enjoy Harry driving his hard prick deep into Shuri’s ass from underneath.  
  
“Hadrian!” Shuri moaned. “You’re splitting me in half!”  
  
A small smile crossed over Harry’s face, as he dipped his finger into Shuri’s mouth, and made her cry out in pleasure. The arousal just dipped between Shuri’s lips about as fast as Harry plunged himself deep into her ass. He slapped down onto her, his balls swinging rapidly through several pumps.  
  
“Eat her out,” Harry groaned.  
  
Perdita kissed up Shuri’s leg and moved to her tasty pussy. More practice and this time, it was while Harry anally fucked Shuri. So in some respects, they were double stuffing her. At least Perdita thought she got the terminology right. Sometimes, English was a very confusing language, but she thought she got the knack of it enough not to be completely embarrassing.  
  
She nuzzled her face into Shuri’s warm snatch and sucked away. The juices just spilled completely into her mouth, the faster Shuri drove down. Oh, yes, this was good, very good in fact. Her warm mouth edged as far down into Shuri as possible.  
  
Stars flashed through the eyes of the Queen of Wakanda. From Harry and from Perdita. Both of them zeroed in on her and hit her pleasure centers at all of the proper points. Those hands drove against Shuri’s breasts and squeezed them as she rose up and dropped down onto her.  
  
“Closer,” Harry grunted in her ear. “Closer.”  
  
“OOOH YES!”  
  
Shuri squeezed down onto Harry’s cock with her ass muscles while she came in Perdita’s mouth. Perdita licked and sucked her juices down.  
  
Another orgasm and Shuri never experienced anything like this in her life. She wanted to though. She wanted to experience the joys of what was happening, over and over again. On a constant loop, Harry pushed his prick all the way into Shuri’s ass and slapped down onto her ass.  
  
“One more time for the road.”  
  
Perdita let out a surprised and soft cry. Harry’s presence inside of her teased her pussy. Magic, it allowed him to stroke her from across the room and drive Perdita completely lustfully made. Her maid was going to have a mess to clean up in the morning, but at this point, Perdita was too blinded by lust to care.  
  
Harry’s balls reached their full capacity and were ready to unload. He grunted and repeatedly filled Shuri’s ass as he jammed all the way inside of her. He could feel the tightening in his loins, the faster he slammed deep into Shuri. Shuri’s cheeks jiggled as they pushed back and forth onto Harry.  
  
The predatory look in Shuri’s eyes showed she knew he was close. Harry closed in and rocked Shuri’s body to reach his climax. It was going to feel amazing when he popped off.  
  
Oh, Harry groaned and came inside of Shuri. His balls pretty much released a flood of cum all the way into Shuri’s tight ass. He drove down into her, rocking her body with multiple thrusts which drove her completely wild with pleasure. Harry held on tight to her ass to finish unleashing his load.  
  
The dust settled and all three of them breathed in the aftermath of their shared orgasms.  
  
“Not ready for that just yet,” Perdita said. “But, I am ready for this.”  
  
And Perdita, full of surprises, began to clean Shuri’s ass with her tongue. Shuri closed her eyes, surprised by the Queen’s tongue.  
  
Harry smiled and allowed Shuri to suck his cock clean.  
  
One thing was for sure. Tonight was a birthday Perdita would never forget.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(11 and 12) on June 29th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri**


	11. Chapter 11(6/29/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on June 29th, 2020.**   
**  
** **Chapter Eleven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**At the Fortress, Harry ran a search to see whether or not he would locate Grace. One would think that a walking plague would leave a bigger trail. However, other than the guards she got away from, there was no evidence she was there.  
  
“Perhaps, she’s being a bit careful now that she’s known.”  
  
Alura stepped into the picture at the Fortress. She had hung around and Harry had been very glad about her being there.  
  
“We need to broaden the search for her, find her,” Harry said. “She’s a danger, especially if she is who you say she might be.”  
  
“Well, it’s...likely that some of them might have made it to Earth, if what Galatea and Lyta are saying, is true,” Alura said. “And Galatea comes from a future where they were a threat.”  
  
“Mmm, yes she does,” Harry said. “But, I get the sense there’s a whole lot she’s not telling me. I don’t know why, just call it a hunch.”  
  
“And while we’re here, there’s something else I need to talk to you about,” Alura said. “It has to do with the progress of the extracted Kandorians.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Hippolyta’s offered them sanctuary until they find out their purpose on Earth. I’m not about to make that decision for them, it’s all up to them.”  
  
“I agree,” Alura said. “Not all of them are warriors or soldiers. They need to find a way to cope with their abilities, as extraordinary as they may be. Paradise would be the best place for them. It’s out of the way, and let’s face it, it can be a bit unsettling to deal with these powers.”  
  
Harry agreed and got back to work. He could hear a beep which only increased the more. Upon his scan, he picked up a distress signal.  
  
“Hmm, this is very odd,” Harry murmured to himself.  
  
“What?” Alura asked.  
  
“This distress signal is coming from the Moon. It’s only picked up in passing. I’m going to see if I can lock onto it and get it right here, bring it back in so I can figure out the source of it.”

* * *

  
“The Distress Signal comes from Doctor Susan Storm. Who was part of an expedition with the rest of the Fantastic Four. They were here to try and find a cure for Aresia’s plague, and they thought it would be on the outskirts of space. But, the problem is, none of them have been heard for years.”  
  
Harry joined M’gann, Kara, and Genesis on their trip. The quartet decided to take a field trip to the Moon to see what they could find. The Bioship got closer to their intended destination.  
  
“Why the Moon?” Kara asked.  
  
“I don’t know, hoping to find out,” Harry said. “We should get a little bit closer. The signals are getting stronger, even though she stopped actively sending it a while ago.”  
  
Suddenly, surprisingly, M’gann collapsed on the dashboard of the bioship. Kara and Harry looked in shock as M’gann started to murmur and shake underneath her breath. The ship was going to hurtle into the surface of the Moon, if they did not get a chance.  
  
“No!” M’gann muttered.  
  
Harry shook her by the shoulder, but she was still screaming in agony.  
  
“M’gann!” Harry yelled. “Snap out of it.”  
  
“I’ve got it!” Genesis yelled.  
  
Genesis took the ship, and Harry and Kara spent the next couple of minutes trying to snap M’gann out of her stupor. They moved closer. The entire group came very close to crashing straight onto the surface of the moon, but Genesis pulled back at the last second and landed the ship at the edge.  
  
A deep breath followed, as the entire group scrambled back out of the ship. Harry managed to steer M’gann out of whatever PTSD she was having. The group left the ship and came across a shocking sight. It jarred them to their very core as they approached a smoldering wreckage.  
  
Charred buildings of a city, and what appeared to be several human-looking bodies strewed the street. No one knew why, or how, but they existed and there were more questions than answers in a situation like this. M’gann’s mouth hung open as she looked down at the grisly remains of this city.  
  
“Something’s here!” M’gann shouted, snapping back out of her stupor. “Something’s here, that shouldn’t be.”  
  
She took a second to calm down, although her hands still shook painfully.

* * *

  
Across the hallway, a dark haired gentleman dressed in the finest garments appeared. He paced back and forth outside of the glass prison which contained Queen Medusa of the Inhumans. Maximus the Mad of the Inhuman Royal Family, the black sheep, the brother of Black Bolt, staged this coup. And he imprisoned the Queen, to use her as leverage.  
  
“Everything you’ve done, you make me sick,” Medusa said.  
  
“No, I’ve done everything for the future of my people, and now….I warned them,” Maximus said. “I warned them.”  
  
Some called him Maximus the Mad. He did do a very good job in showcasing that particular aspect of himself with wide eyes, which furiously blinked back and forth. His eyes darted from one side to the other and then turned around to focus on Medusa. His breathing grew even more heavy.  
  
“For years, I warned them of the danger of the Justice League having an orbiting space station so near the moon. I told everyone, I wanted them how it posed a danger to our people. And they would target us. And now, six of their charter members have left Earth to be on trial for acts of aggression. But the rest of them are there, and the space station is there. With weapons which can be pointed directly at the moon.”  
  
“You didn’t do anything for our people, you did it for yourself,” Medusa fired back.  
  
“I WAS RIGHT!” Maximus yelled. “I told you the League was violent, but our people said they were heroes. Some heroes, going on a sixteen hour rampage of the universe. It’s only thanks to sheer luck they did not blow us off of the surface of the moon for giggles.”  
  
Several cloaked figures appeared right next to Maximus. The allies which made this take over possible.  
  
“We are very concerned about the two rebels not being imprisoned,” one of the cloaked figures commented in a low and grisp voice. “The Invisible Woman and Princess Crystal are disrupting our operations. The Imperium cannot move forward in the next stage of our plan.”  
  
Medusa just smiled. She enjoyed the fact that Crystal was not only loose, but causing the terrorists fits.  
  
“And she’s here!” one of them snapped. “She has nerve showing her disgusting traitor face.”  
  
This statement caused a strong negative wave of emotion which almost forced Maximus’s skull to ring.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Maximus asked.  
  
“M’gann M’orzz, she’s arrived here on the Moon,” the hooded figure snarled.  
  
“That seems like a problem you’re going to have to deal with,” Maximus dismissively replied. “Take care of her, do what you need to do. We need to enact the final plan.”  
  
“Yes, we have everything, except for one final component the one called the Invisible Woman tracked down.”  
  
“Find her and end her,” Maximus said.  
  
Medusa knew Susan would be able to withstand everything. Sadly, she had been through so much already, but she did show a great strength. Medusa could emphasize with the loss she suffered now more than ever.

* * *

  
“I don’t believe it, I don’t believe it,” M’gann murmured. “The Imperium are here.”  
  
Finally, several minutes of intense and rather frantic mumbling later, M’gann shook herself out of mental stupor. She turned to Harry, Genesis, and Kara.  
  
“Sorry, them being so close on the moon has just unnerved me.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll bite,” Kara said. “What’s the Imperium?”  
  
“They are a fanatic group of White Martians,” Genesis said.  
  
“Particularly fanatic, as they would rather burn Mars to ash them to coexist with any Green Martians,” M’gann said with a sigh. “The Greens are not without their extremist factions, but the Imperium will slaughter anyone who is not a White Martian. They consider themselves to be crusaders of peace.”  
  
“One person’s terrorist is another person’s freedom fighter,” Kara grimly concluded.  
  
Sadly, it was true no matter what the world.  
  
“Wait,” Harry muttered. “There’s someone coming.”  
  
Everyone stood straight up, a bit unnerved by it. A trio of White Martians came out. Genesis converted into sphere mode and fired some warning shots at them, but they backed off.  
  
“For the Imperium!”  
  
One of them turned into a hideous looking tiger-like creature and pounced at Harry. Harry knocked it out of the air. Another one phased through the ground. Harry avoided being pulled back underneath the Earth. He jumped back up and slammed his feet into the back of the head of the creature to drive him back under ground.  
  
The trio of White Martians backed up and engaged their enemies. Supergirl, Miss Martian, and Superman were ready for the attack, but they did not need to engage.  
  
A figure swiped down and hit them with a barrage of vicious attacks. A blade made of solid fire backed off the creatures and slashed them across the chest.  
  
A very attractive red-haired woman, dressed in black dropped down to the ground. She grabbed one of the White Martians and slammed him down to the ground. Two of them dropped down, succumbing to their wounds, while a third left.  
  
“Come with me, if you want to live.”  
  
Genesis, Harry, M’gann, and Kara silently had a conference. It appeared the best way to deal with this situation is to follow their savior off.

* * *

  
The group of White Martians, the Imperium ,surrounded a large device, set up and ready to go. It was only missing one component before it was ready.  
  
“This will give me ultimate control,” he whispered. “This will strengthen my army and allow me to eradicate anyone who stands against our cause. All of the lessers of all of the parasites which plague Mars will be eradicated.”  
  
“She is here though!” one of the Imperium members yelled. “And you might be blinded.”  
  
“Blinded?” the hooded leader asked.  
  
“Yes, we fear you might be blinded by blood and have lost sight of the cau….ARGH!”  
  
A hand stabbed through the heart of the questioning Martian. Blood sprayed all over the place. The leader of the Imperium got it all over him, and an uncaring gaze followed with the blood spurting all over the place. They all backed off in fear of what their leader could do.  
  
“Do any of you others wish to question me?”  
  
They all shook their heads and fell back into line. Not a single one of them had the nerve to question him. The White Martian in front of them broke into a small smile as he locked his gaze onto them.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No, what?”  
  
““No, Ma'alefa'ak.”  
  
They bowed before him. They feared him. They all descended to their knees in fear and in awe at his power.  
  
As it should be.

* * *

  
“So, I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” Kara asked.  
  
The woman just smiled.  
  
“I’m so used to being known by all, that I forget an introduction may be necessary to some people. My name is Princess Crystal of the Inhuman Royal family. Welcome to Attilan, the capital city of the Inhumans. But, we’re not in control as we want to.”  
  
“So, it’s because of the Imperium, that you’re in trouble,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, they’ve joined forces with Maximus, the brother in law of our slain king Black Bolt, who bravely tried to fight the invaders, but they used him as an example of what happens to those who oppose them.”  
  
Crystal took a couple of moments to get herself composed before she returned to the conversation, a deep breath following in the process.  
  
“They imprisoned my sister. Thankfully, I was able to join up with Susan Storm. The sole surviving member of the Fantastic Four. We’ve...encountered them in the past.”  
  
“They’re dead too,” Harry muttered.  
  
“Yes, unfortunately,” Crystal said. “It’s sad, but in spite of our hardship, Susan and I are going to have to move forward. And Maximus has always been a problem, but Black Bolt has given him a lot of room to be a better person. Which ended up fatally causing a problem when he joined forces with the Imperium. He’s the black sheep of the family.”  
  
M’gann decided to sigh. She had a look of someone who had a tremendous weight about them, which she was about ready to expel.  
  
“You’re not the only one who has a bad seed in the family. My...my brother….M’comm, I sensed him on Earth’s moon. We linked minds, briefly, but the hate, it was too much. He joined up with the Imperium and he’s going down a dark road.”  
  
Harry’s hand looped into M’gann’s and he squeezed it. She appreciated the support, something she was going to need with the coming frustration.  
  
“Well, your brother’s not only with the Imperium but I’m afraid he’s leading them,” Crystal said. “Under the name Ma'alefa'ak.”  
  
This entire statement jarred M’gann something fierce. She had hoped that M’comm would not be beyond hope. Still, a stirring in her heart showed this not to be the case. Would she have to do the unthinkable to stop him? Could she eve have the nerve?  
  
The door opened and the entire group tensed. Crystal smiled.  
  
“I’m back.”  
  
A gorgeous blonde woman dressed in black appeared. The skin tight uniform fit every inch of her body. She was stunning and Harry recognized her, although this was the first time he met her in person.  
  
“We have some help,” Crystal said. “Members of the Justice League.”  
  
“Actually, technically, that’s not a thing anymore,” Kara said. “Long story.”  
  
“Well, it’s one you can fill us in later, for the Imperium is on the move,” Susan said. “Doctor Susan Storm, and you are…..”  
  
“Harry Kent, Kara Kent, M’gann M’orzz, and Genesis,” Harry said, introducing them all around. “A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Storm.”  
  
The two shook hands, with Harry smiling.  
  
“I just wish it was under more ideal circumstances,” Harry said.  
  
“I do as well,” Susan said. “But...we can get to know each other far better later. They’re going to make their move.”  
  
Harry’s lips curled into a grimace.  
  
“Not if I make mine first.”  
 **  
** **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12(6/29/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on June 29th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 12:**  
 ****  
 **  
**A small army of White Martians, along with Maximus’s supporters arrived. Harry, M’gann, Genesis, Kara, Susan, and Crystal all walked out to engage them into battle. Crystal’s eyes narrowed the very instant she came across of this army of traitors. She was not too pleased with their presence and her hand twitched before she dove in for the attack.  
  
Crystal rushed them with a fury in her eyes and went straight to the attack. One of them fired at Crystal. Crystal dodged the attack and the Inhuman Princess gave them no quarter. She snapped one of the arms back violently. The attack drove the man down to the ground and Crystal flipped over the top of the head. She slammed into the back of the head of the creature and sent him back to the ground.  
  
Susan Storm showed she had not missed a beat ever. She put up an invisible force field which redirected the attacks of the creatures. She reclaimed one of the energy staffs and modified it before she fired upon the creatures. Susan backed them off, as the White Martians appeared to be very unnerved.  
  
Kara drove her full weight down across the small group of White Martians. Her eyes burned with heat vision which she fired at the ground. The deep rooted fear of fire within the White Martians still backed them off. Kara blasted the ground a couple more times with several violent and endless attacks.  
  
One of the Maximus supporters charged to the attack. Harry blocked the attack and smacked them down. He sent them flying, just as well as Susan did from his side. Harry backed up Sue and then he backed up Crystal. The three fought side by side with each other and smashed their enemies down to the ground with a vicious and violent flurry. The loud crack echoed as they dropped down to the ground.  
  
Genesis put her full weapons and fired at the White Martians. A few of them got trapped in containment bubbles. Some of them escaped, but she managed to trap them in orbs which reflected fire. The fire which allowed them to whither and die in fear.  
  
“Pathetic!”  
  
Suddenly, M’gann locked eyes on M’comm and drove into his mind. A loud slam echoed as the two Martian siblings joined together at the mind in a mental struggle.

* * *

  
On the astral plane, M’gann found herself surrounded by carnage. Green Martians burned, White Martians screamed in terror. Only the Imperium rose supreme and M’comm stood higher than all, feared, worshipped. She always thought her brother had a bit of an inferiority complex, but that was taking things too far.  
  
“Do you love it sister?”  
  
M’gann found herself knocked off of the platform. M’comm dropped down next to him and grabbed her by the throat and squeezed her tight.  
  
“I’m not some weak willed human whose mind you could break,” M’comm said. “Although, shattering those minds, I’m proud of you. Perhaps, you aren’t completely pathetic after all. Perhaps, but I doubt it. You are nothing but a weak-willed little girl and I’m going to break you in half.”  
  
M’comm slammed M’gann around once again. He hurled his older sister around with sadistic force. Blood spurted out of the side of her nose as she had been tormented by visions of not only Mars, but Earth burning.  
  
“Well, that’s interesting.”  
  
Visions of the White Martian invasion from the botched simulation entered M’gann’s head. The visions of her teammates and the League members falling one by one hit her.  
  
“Your greatest fear, your greatest nightmare, will become reality!” M’comm bellowed. “For now you will bow down before me…..”  
  
“NO!”  
  
The two siblings continued their intense battle of wills. Both of them linked at the mind and tried to get the better of each other. M’gann tried to power through, her will was stronger, but the hate, the hate coming from M’comm it was overwhelming. M’gann tried to show her strength.  
  
“You walk around in Green-Face, you make me sick,” M’comm said.  
  
“Hey, Marvin!”  
  
From the heavens, Harry dropped down and slammed M’comm down onto the back of the head with a sinister kick. M’comm stepped back and could feel the darkness in the mind of the Kryptonian hybrid, his sister’s mate. That was quite interesting. And very annoying. Harry was not as afraid of darkness as M’gann was, which would make him quite a problem.  
  
“Sorry, Marvin, but there will be no earth-shattering kaboom today,” Harry replied. “And while your mind is here with me, your body is unguarded out there.”  
  
Crystal and Susan attacked M’comm’s body on the outside with a double assault. Harry took M’gann by the hand and the two ejected from the mindscaped.  
  
The weakened White Martian gasped, with Susan and Crystal on top of him. His Imperium followers rushed in and M’comm slipped through the surface of the moon.  
  
“He’s going after it!” Sue yelled.  
  
“You won’t stop him!”  
  
Crystal retrofitted one of the Inhuman staff devices to fire fireballs at the White Martians. They all scrambled in the opposite direction. Their fear of fire overwhelmed their bloodlust.

* * *

  
M’comm had it in his hand. Now, he could move forward with the next stage of the plan. The crystal, the missing component. He would go back and meet Maximus. Only, he had a small problem. M’gann and Harry were in close purusit.  
  
“You’re too late,” M’comm said. “Earth will rot, the Green Martians will burn, and I will also purge the Moon of all of it’s resources. Maximus and I have our next move.”  
  
“Yes, because trusting a man who betrayed his own brother is really smart,” M’gann said.  
  
Maximus’s guards appeared in the palace along with Maximus himself.  
  
“You know all about betraying your sibling, and everything your entire race stands for!” M’comm yelled.  
  
“She has a point.”  
  
Maximus shocked M’comm from behind and brought him down to the ground. Maximus picked up the crystal and rushed down the hallway. Harry and M’gann fought their way through the guards, but Maximus had reached the main lab.  
  
“MAXIMUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
  
“Getting what’s rightfully mine!”  
  
The others entered the palace behind Harry and M’gann. Kara, Genesis, Susan, and Crystal, they all joined them.  
  
“Clear me a path, we’re breaking my sister out!”  
  
Crystal, Harry and M’gann made their way up the steps, with M’comm following. Maximus entered the chamber and Medusa gasped when he prepared to activate it.  
  
“You traitor!”  
  
“I used you, and now I’ll have my birthright,” Maximus said. “I modified the Terrigen Mist. The process will work now. I will be strong and I will be….”  
  
The mists entered the chamber and caused a solidified shell to appear around Maximus. There was a long wait and a long pause.  
  
M’comm rushed through, and grabbed the crystal. He ripped it out in process. An anguished scream followed from Maximus.  
  
“You idiot!” Medusa snapped. “You killed him.”  
  
“So?” M’comm asked. “He imprisoned you and betrayed me. But it doesn’t matter as now…..”  
  
The chamber began to hiss and beep suddenly. The crystals in it became to heat up to the point where they were cooking rather prominently. Crystal rushed in and freed Medusa from her cell.  
  
“And you just doomed us all,” Medusa said. “The crystals will cause this palace to implode.”  
  
“Genesis, we need a way out, now!” Harry shouted.  
  
“On it!” Genesis said.  
  
The portal opened up. Crystal, Medusa, Susan, Kara, and Harry all ran out. M’gann stopped and turned to M’comm who clutched the crystal in his hand as it crumpled into dust. The chamber on other end blinked and hissed and it was getting hot in there. So hot the crystals on the inside caught on fire and the heat was almost too much for anyone to bear.  
  
“M’comm, we need to get out of here!” M’gann yelled. “Take my hand and….”  
  
M’comm slammed M’gann back and dove into the chamber. M’gann’s eyes followed with agitation. M’comm was at the edge of the chamber and she could not reach him. There was no way out.  
  
“M’gann!” Harry called.  
  
“I’m coming!”  
  
Harry grabbed her by the hand and yanked her through the portal at the last possible second. The palace imploded and seemingly took Maximus and M’comm and the rest of their followers inside with it.

* * *

  
The thick, charred chunks of a shell had been brought out before them. Medusa looked it up and she saw all she needed to see. Kara, Genesis, M’gann, and Harry all joined. Kara and Harry both tightened their grips around M’gann and held her close.  
  
“This is what’s left of Maximus,” Medusa said. “He refused to heed my warnings.”  
  
“His own obsession was his final tomb,” Crystal said.  
  
“Wow,” Susan said. “That’s...he really wanted to be extraordinary.”  
  
And that desire was what hurt him in the end.  
  
“Yes, perhaps, although he could have contributed in other ways,” Medusa said. “Although, our culture just has as much to blame with driving him in this direction.”  
  
“M’comm, is he….”  
  
M’gann shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. Harry allowed her to pull away. Nothing was there, a few White Martian remains laid in the wreckage, although none of them were her brother. Even though he would have been dead, M’gann would have known.  
  
“He threw himself into the chamber,” M’gann said. “He would rather die than be saved by….by me.  
  
M’gann stopped at speaking some less than flattering comment about himself.  
  
“He’s found a way out at the last second,” Harry said. “I don’t know how but...no body.”  
  
“I know,” M’gann said.  
  
She shifted through the wreckage to see if there was anything she missed. Even though, deep down, M’gann knew she did not miss a thing. Everything was there, everything was accounted for. She let out a small breath and leaned closer to Harry as his arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
“We believe they were mining this,” Crystal said. “The Imperium.”  
  
Harry’s eyes locked onto a small mineral deposit. Curiosity got the better of Harry and he scooped up a bit of the mineral. Perhaps they could figure what the Imperium was after.  
  
“So, what are your plans now?” Harry asked Susan.  
  
“Well, I’m going to help Medusa and Crystal rebuild,” Susan said. “I know you and your team has to get back to Earth. It was a pleasure working with you.”  
  
“The honor is all mine,” Harry said.  
  
Sue just looked at him with a smile and leaned in. The two joined each other with a kiss.  
  
“It’s mine as well,” Susan said.  
  
Medusa and Crystal just locked eyes with Harry.  
  
“We would like to thank you for your assistance,” Medusa said. “And if the Justice League needs anything from us, any help at all, don’t hesitate to ask.”  
  
“I would like to see a bit of Earth, once this all settles down,” Crystal said.  
  
Medusa just smiled. She knew what bit of Earth her sister wanted to see and to be honest, Medusa could hardly fault Crystal for her desires at all.  
  
Harry, Kara, Genesis, and M’gann stayed behind for a little bit longer to help with the clean up effort. Also, they wanted to see if they could find out if there was any trace of M’comm and also, perhaps more about the mysterious mineral he was mining.

* * *

  
Harry returned to Starrwave. Genesis, Kara, Karen, and Caitlin joined him in looking over the mineral.  
  
“This is quite rare,” Caitlin said. “I’ve never seen anything like this in my life, but it’s very powerful.”  
  
“I have,” Harry said.  
  
“Wait, you have?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yes, and you have as well,” Harry said. “Perdita, this has a similar chemical makeup of her necklace. Which means her necklace has a similar makeup.”  
  
“Which means,” Karen concluded. “This element has magical properties.”  
  
“The closest element here on Earth is Amethyst,” Genesis concluded. “Although, it’s different enough.”  
  
Yet different enough. Harry studied the mineral to try and find something. He still had been unable to properly unlock the secrets of Perdita’s necklace. However, he had a feeling with the study of both of them, he would be able to find out more.

* * *

  
From a pod deep inside of the sea, M’comm reflected back about how he barely escaped the moon with his life. It was a bit messy how he did so, but at least he was alive. What M’comm could not escape was the intense pounding on his head. Drums of war rattling, and the echoing of the thoughts of humans. All of their vile simplicity pounded into his head.  
  
Inhaling the mist amplified his psychic abilities, but what cost.  
  
Suddenly, M’comm felt a pair of hands drag him onto a vessel. He could barely hold up due to the ringing in his head.  
  
“They’ll pay,” he murmured. “Superman, Miss Martian, Supergirl, they’ll all pay.”  
  
The shattered remains of the crystals in his hand flickered like dust in the wind and landed into the water.  
  
“It appears we have a common interest.”  
  
M’comm had been so wrapped up with his own vengeance he barely noticed the person next to him.  
  
“And you could be useful for our counter group against the greatest threat the world has ever seen. The Justice League. Perhaps you are familiar with J’onn J’onzz, the Martian Manhunter.”  
  
“That filthy green, I know who he is,” M’comm grumbled. “The question is, who are you?”  
  
“A friend.”  
  
A bald man dressed in a business suit stepped out. M’comm pulled himself up, a small fragment of crystal made his head pulse.  
  
“My name is Lex Luthor,” he said. “I hope you do hear my proposal out.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
M’comm, very interested in what Lex had to say, followed him off. This could be the beginning of a mutually beneficial partnership, although after his last partnership, M’comm would be on the lookout for treachery.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(13 and 14) on July 6th, 2020.**


	13. Chapter 13(7/6/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Arc Posted on July 6th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **Chapter Thirteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The very second Harry popped into the room, Megan grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him passionately. Given the events of the previous evening, Harry understood well. They really needed to unwind, or Megan did to unwind. She grabbed Harry’s shoulders and shifted him out of his clothing. His muscular body, now more exposed than ever before, had been explored quite heatedly by Megan as she traced patterns all over his chest, abs, and body. She kissed him a couple more times quite vigorously, speeding up her actions with a certain passion to her actions.  
  
Kara slipped into the room along with Genesis. The quartet had been on a mission tonight. The moment Megan pulled away from Harry, Kara pounced him. Harry’s beautiful cousin shoved her tongue down his throat. Harry’s fingers brushed down the back of Kara’s head and held her into place with a long makeout session. Their lips smacked together in a furious exchange of tongue on tongue.  
  
“It’s my turn,” Genesis said.  
  
Kara pulled away and gave Genesis the moment she desired with Harry. Genesis wasted no time in kissing Harry. Their tongues pressed together. Harry ran his fingers down the woman’s lovely form and their lips smacked together. Their tongues connected together.  
  
Finally, all three women had Harry down on the bed and kissed his body. Genesis maintained his lips, while Kara kissed his chest and abs. Megan lowered herself down a little bit more and took Harry’s organ into her hand and then into her mouth. Her warm lips pressed down onto Harry and swallowed him a loud slurp. Megan’s throat always felt the right amount of tightness Harry needed at the moment.  
  
Harry grabbed the back of Megan’s head and fucked her tight throat. Kara slinked down and took Harry’s balls into her mouth to suck them loudly. The loud slurps and sounds both women were making felt extremely amazing to Harry. Harry groaned in.  
  
With Genesis bent over on the end of the bed, Harry got the hint. He spread her legs and began to munch on Genesis’s pussy. Genesis closed her eyes to savor the experience.  
  
The pleasure sensors built into her had been turned up for the purposes of this encounter. Harry touched all of the right points in her. His tongue shifted in and out repeatedly as he leaned into her. Sucking her juices down.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Megan deep-throated Harry. She loved the taste of his cock and wanted his cum down her throat. With Kara’s helping hand, or more importantly her helping mouth just inches away from his balls, it seemed obvious to Megan how the cum was going to blast down her throat.  
  
Harry grabbed the back of Megan’s head and deep-throated her. She loudly popped her lips around him and inhaled the young man’s cock. A loud vigorous slurp followed the instant Harry pounded down her throat with multiple rapid fire thrusts.  
  
He would have warned Megan, if Harry had not had his face buried between Genesis’s warm thighs and sucking down her pussy. Still, he had a sense Megan got the hint. Megan’s rapid slurping and licking continued. Combined with the fact Kara milked and worshipped his balls and Harry pretty much had no choice.  
  
Finally, Harry bottomed out in Megan’s throat and spilled his cum down it. Burst after burst of thick savory seed poured down her throat. Harry was a never ending source and Megan just lapped it up, like it was her divine pleasure to do so. His fingers locked onto the back of Megan’s head as he bottomed out in her throat.  
  
The Martian pulled back and licked the cum dribbling down her lips. Eyes locked onto Kara’s, and Megan grabbed Kara’s head before she pulled in. The two exchanged a very heavenly kiss with each other. Their tongues just latched together in pleasure and things only increased.  
  
Genesis sensed an opportunity. She grabbed Harry with a reverse grip and stroked his cock. Harry’s prick pushed against her pussy when he edged closer towards her.  
  
“You want me in you,” Harry said. “Well, I can accommodate you.”  
  
“Yes, make me feel you inside me,” Genesis breathed out.  
  
Harry lined up his throbbing cock for Genesis’s warm, snug little hole. He pushed into her, the tightness of her body just practically swallowing him all the way inside of her.  
  
Kara and Megan found themselves pouting and also lost out on the chance to get Harry inside of her. Kara took out her frustration when she pushed Megan onto the bed and jammed her tongue deep into Megan.  
  
Several feet away, Harry positioned Genesis right above Megan’s orgasming face. Kara tongue fucked the lovely Martian and made her hips just push up repeatedly, in an endless loop.  
  
“So, hot,” Genesis moaned. ‘Yes, she’s at peak arousal, and so I am.”  
  
“Oh I think we can do better.”  
  
Harry brushed his fingers against Genesis’s nipples and stimulated her body to a heavier peak. He knew all of the right buttons to push, in a literal and figurative sense, for Harry to give Genesis pretty much everything she needed. Harry bottomed out inside of her body and made her cry out in pleasure, the faster he slammed deep into her body. He grabbed Genesis’s hips and slam-fucked her a couple more times, to bury his prick into her with furious and rapid fire thrusts.  
  
“Cum for me, baby,” Harry groaned. “Cum for me, all night long.”  
  
Genesis clamped her walls down onto Harry and squeezed him. Her slick walls milked Harry’s cock when she pressed down onto his cock as he rode her from behind. The faster Harry lined up and drove into her, the more Genesis lost her mind as Harry fucked her from behind. He had her, and he was not letting up. Nor did Genesis want him to let up, per say. Oh, yes, this felt good, the rippling feeling of his balls just slammed deep into her body and made her just hot with pleasure.  
  
Finally, Genesis lost it. She exchanged a very heated kiss with Megan as Harry bottomed out inside of her body. His balls slapped against her soft, synthetic flesh. They would not leave marks for long, but they did leave their imprint on Genesis.  
  
Harry pulled away and jammed his tongue into Kara as he gave Genesis some time to rest. He munched on Kara’s sweet pussy from behind. The taste was committed and savored to memory, with Harry’s warm tongue dancing around Kara’s walls and making sure she just blasted his mouth with her cum.  
  
“Finally,” Harry said.  
  
Harry pressed himself behind Kara. He encouraged Kara to keep eating Megan out. Kara did not need any encouragement. The Martian woman writhed back and forth down on the bed. She moaned, at least until the point where Genesis sat on Megan’s face and allowed Megan to taste her dripping wet pussy.  
  
The grounding of Harry against her was almost too much for Kara to withstand. Oh for Rao’s sake, she was going to lose it, if Harry was not careful. However, she had a sense Harry was not being careful, on purpose. He was going to drive her completely mad and drive her over the edge. Harry’s skilled fingers just hit her in all of the right spots and squeezed her nipples.  
  
“So, horny,” Harry said. “So eager.”  
  
Kara’s legs spread. Oh, she was very eager. She needed Harry’s cock inside of her, so badly. So badly it almost hurt. Harry lined himself up for Kara and pushed all the way inside of her body from behind. Harry’s length entered Kara from behind and filled up her pussy to drive her completely insane.  
  
Finally, Harry entered Kara and pushed into her body. The snug fit of Kara’s tight pussy around Harry’s prick edged closer. Kara clutched and squeezed him.  
  
“You are very eager,” Harry breathed. “You’re a naughty little girl. You crave your cousin’s cum. But, you’re so hot, that you deserve it.”  
  
Harry pushed into Kara and rocked her back and forth. The skilled motions of Harry’s fingers pressed against Kara’s body and lit her up. The Girl of Steel clamped down and milked him.  
  
Megan lost it on two accounts. The first account as Genesis grinding her wet pussy all over Megan’s mouth and Megan losing it. She slurped and sucked it. The second account was Kara tongue deep into her. Kara moaned and sent electric waves around her.  
  
While Megan wanted some solo time with Harry tonight, this would do, at least for now. The skilled presses of the tongue just made her lose it. Megan’s hips pushed up and repeatedly drove herself to the breaking point. Her heavenly breaths just increased and rattled her body.  
  
Harry rode Kara. He could feel her tight body just squeeze around him. Kara’s wet pussy ensnared his prick the faster Harry pumped her from behind. He leaned into Kara and rocked her body. Her tightness enveloped and squeezed Harry with each pump to drive him deeper into her warm body. Kara knew all of the right spots to hit and all of the ways to drive Harry insane.  
  
“Close,” Harry breathed in her ear. “Hope you’re prepared.”  
  
Oh, Kara was. She let out a heavenly moan as Harry pressed himself down onto her body. His thrusts deepened as he rocked down into her body. He rose back and pressed down onto Kara. His balls slapped her a couple more times on the thighs as Harry sped up the thrusts to a rapid fire rate. He stretched Kara out on his cock the quicker h e rode her from behind.  
  
She came, harder than ever before. Harry rocked back and forth into Kara. He bottomed out inside of Kara’s body and made her tight walls tried to milk him. Despite the swelling in his balls only increasing, Harry managed to hold back and not lose himself inside Kara. No matter how tempting it felt, he continued to ride until she collapsed.  
  
The warm breath of Kara hit Megan’s pussy the second she pulled out. Genesis pulled off of Kara’s face and left the cum draining off of her face. Megan and Harry looked at each other and Harry crawled over.  
  
“Now,” Megan breathed. “Where were we?”  
  
The two locked lips with each other and exchanged a very passionate kiss. Megan’s fingers laced in Harry’s hair as the two joined each other.  
  
Kara and Genesis recovered from their orgasms, induced by Harry and Megan respectfully. They crawled closer to each other and locked their pussies onto each other. First tentative at first, and then Genesis pulled Kara into a scissor motion.  
  
Megan’s legs wrapped around Harry. The lovely Martian woman only wanted one thing and Harry picked upon it right away. The two joined each other, with their organs brushing together. Harry danced his fingers down on Megan’s nipples and squeezed them.  
  
“Fuck me, babe,” Megan moaned.  
  
“Already ahead of you.”  
  
Megan’s tight and eager hole sheathed Harry’s prick quite nicely. He pushed inside of Megan and drove her completely wild with pleasure. She tightened around him. Her pussy, the perfect slickness and tightness. It stretched to accommodate Harry’s girth.  
  
Harry picked up Megan’s legs and pushed them back. He drove down into her body, with thunderous slaps down onto her flesh. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit to drive Megan completely insane. Megan pushed up her hips to meet Harry as he thrusted down inside of her. Harry grabbed her hips and pushed in tight. Her entire body rippled underneath Harry as he plowed into her tight Martian cunt and pretty much drove her down into the bed. The rippling form of Megan’s body shot up to meet him as Harry thrust all the way inside of her body.  
  
“YES!” Megan breathed in Harry’s ear. “YES!”  
  
Megan tightened her grip around Harry’s shoulders, the faster he plunged into her tight body from above. Harry picked up the pace and the speed to drive himself faster and faster into Megan. He rode her out and her tightness just enveloped around him.  
  
With a wild motion, Megan’s arms extended and shifted into tentacles which jammed into both Kara and Genesis. Megan fucked them just as vigorously as they fucked her. The cries of pleasure only increased the faster Megan drove them all the way into their bodies.  
  
“OOOH, YES!” Genesis cried out.  
  
“GIVE ME ALL THAT!” Kara moaned.  
  
Harry cradled Megan in his arms and rammed vigorously into her. Magic channeled through the air and doubled the pleasure. Harry plunged himself as deep and as furiously into Megan as possible. He rocked her body, with several tight thrusts. All three of his ladies were going to orgasm and Harry reached that point as well.  
  
Megan let out a cry of pleasure. She could feel it coming and there was no way she was going to stop now that Harry plunged so deeply inside of her body. He grabbed Megan and plowed her down into the bed. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and left their mark on Megan. Megan grabbed his arm and pulled him closer down into her body to drive her completely wild.  
  
“Almost there,” Megan breathed in his ear. “So close.”  
  
She could sense Harry’s approaching orgasm and she milked him. Harry and Megan joined together, their hips a blur.  
  
Harry groaned as Megan tightened around him. Her pussy heated up around Harry’s prick. Determination to milk him dry was obvious and Harry let go. He spilled pretty much every drop of cum into her as he bottomed out into Megan. Her stomach ballooned as he milked so much cum into her body.  
  
“You drive me wild!” Megan cooed in Harry’s ear.  
  
Megan’s nipples leaked with milk, another quirk of her shapeshifting. Kara dove down onto her breast and sucked one while Genesis sucked the other. Harry finished pumping his load of cum into the lovely Martian and drove her completely wild.  
  
“Oooh, that’s fucking hot,” Harry grunted.  
  
Kara licked the milk off of her lips and she locked eyes with Harry. One thing was for certain, she was in the mood for more and she knew all of the ways to get Harry throbbing hard and ready for more.  
  
The Girl of Steel impaled herself down on Harry’s rehardened cock as Genesis milked Megan’s tits, quite literally. All of the girls would have a nice refreshing drink later.

  
**[The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.](https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/07/yjr-volume-3-chapter-14762020-update-2.html) **   
**  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis(NEW)**


	14. Chapter 14(7/6/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**  
Some More Blog Exclusive Smut: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/07/yjr-volume-3-chapter-14-xtrablog.html**

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on July 6th, 2020.**   
  
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**  
** **  
** **Chapter Fourteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Karen sent Harry a text to meet her in her bedroom. When she said clothes were not needed, Harry had a feeling something was up. When he saw Karen on the bed, wearing nothing but a sheer body stocking and sucking on a lollipop, Harry knew something was up. He grew as hard as a rock when he moved closer to Karen on the bed.  
  
“You know something, honey?” Karen asked. “As good as this lollipop is, I found something better.”  
  
Karen threw the lollipop to the ground, forgotten and lost. Because, to be honest, something else demanded her mouth. She took Harry’s prick in her hand and licked it. She encircled a tongue around Harry’s prick. Those warm lips just popped around Harry’s prick with each edging motion. Karen’s baby blue eyes locked onto Harry’s prick as she sucked and slurped on him. The hunger only increased when Karen bottomed out deep onto him.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Harry grabbed the back of his cousin’s hair and lined up his cock to her mouth. He pushed all the way inside of Karen. The buxom blonde Kryptonian bobbed her head up and down to inhale Harry’s manhood deep into her mouth. She made a solid pop as she throated his manhood.  
  
“Karen,” Harry groaned. “Oh, work that cock, babe.”  
  
Karen just pressed down her cheek onto Harry’s pelvis and smiled while giving the cock the tender loving care needed. Karen pressed her cheek down onto Harry and deep throated him with love. The buxom heroine milked Harry’s balls the faster he drove down her throat.  
  
“Closer, closer,” Harry groaned. “You’re going to drive me nuts, I swear!”  
  
Karen pulled away and opted for a handjob while she sucked on Harry’s balls. The succulent sounds she gave just echoed through the room the faster she worked Harry’s cock and balls. Oh, yes, it felt very good. So very good indeed, with Karen’s wet lips pressed up against Harry’s balls as she sucked on them. Oh, fuck, it was great, and it drove her completely nuts.  
  
“I know how to push all of the right buttons,” Karen said in between slurps. “And drive you insane. And now….”  
  
Harry pushed Karen onto the bed. Her sizable chest squashed against the mattress. Harry grabbed the crotch of Karen’s sheer bodysuit and ripped it open. He revealed Karen’s very aroused pussy and lined up for her. He leaned in and slammed his prick all the way into Karen’s snug little canal. Oh, her wet walls just clamped down onto Harry the deeper he pressed into her body.  
  
“How do you like this?” Harry groaned.  
  
“OOOH, YES!” Karen moaned.  
  
“You’re going to be a teasing little slut, so I’m going to treat you like one.”  
  
Harry smacked Karen’s ass. Oh, she wanted to be bad, well Harry would make her feel so good. So good for being bad. Harry slid his prick all the way into Karen and allowed her to grab him. Harry pulled her breasts out and fondled them with expert skill.  
  
The busty Kryptonian lost all sense of herself from what Harry was doing. He bottomed out inside of her and thrusted faster into her body. He rode the hell out of her and drove Karen completely wild with pleasure.  
  
Oh, Harry thrust deeper and deeper inside of Karen’s warm pussy. Karen closed around Harry and milked him quite vigorously the faster Harry plunged into her body. He pulled almost all the way out and bottomed out inside of Karen to drive her completely wild with pleasure.  
  
“F-fuck!” Karen moaned. “Right there. Shove that big cock in me!”  
  
Harry rolled Karen onto her side. One hand roamed down her leg while the other alternated between squeezing Karen’s juicy breasts. He slapped them hard which made Karen make a very prominent sound of lust. He pushed all the way down into her body.  
  
Slammed into the headboard, Harry rode Karen from behind. Karen breathed in and moaned as Harry’s swinging balls hit her in all of the right places. Harry sank all the way into Karen’s tight pussy from behind and drove her completely wild with pleasure.  
  
“You’re so perfect,” Harry said. “The perfect little cock sleeve.”  
  
Oh, Karen would accept that. She loved the feeling of Harry sheathed inside of her when he pushed into her. He fucked her in a way that no one, man or woman, ever could dare. His fingers latched onto her and milked her breasts while he fucked her. Karen closed her eyes and came all over the place to allow Harry to bottom out inside of her and ride her to a more rapid orgasm.  
  
“Perfect little cock sleeve,” Harry grunted as he buried a little bit deeper inside of Karen. “Are you going to cum for me? Is your cunt worn out because of my big cock just rearranging the inside of it? Woman of Steel or woman of jelly? I think I know the answer.”  
  
And Karen came again as Harry started to spank her. He rocked back and forth into her. His hips moved like a piston and plowed down into Karen. Oh, she thought, she thought it was going to be hot to feel Harry all the way inside of her like this. Harry pounded as deep into her as humanly possible and rode the hell out of her. He pressed Karen down onto the bed.  
  
“Cum for me one more time,” Harry hissed in Karen’s ear.  
  
“Mmmph!” Karen moaned as Harry bottomed out inside of her tight body. “YES!”  
  
Harry filled up her pussy with as many thrusts as possible. He made Karen see stars several times over as he rode her to a conclusion.  
  
Now it was Harry’s turn. Harry sped up, his hips a blur. They tested the limits of Karen’s reinforced bed with Harry plowing her down. Karen clutched the sheets. Harry yanked the pillow she almost bit down into away to allow her uncensored and unfiltered screams to fill the room.  
  
“Fill me up!” Karen cried out as loud as possible.  
  
“Of course,” Harry groaned.  
  
He bottomed out inside of Karen and allowed his cum to pump into her. Blast after blast of warm sticky seed fired into Karen’s warm cavern as Harry filled her up. Superman and Power Girl reached a mutual climax with each other as Harry left Karen a dripping wreck on the bed.  
  
And yet, ready for more.

* * *

  
The second Harry finished fucking Karen’s brains out, Caitlin stood at the door. The lovely Doctor Fairchild wore nothing but a pair of glasses, a lab coat and stockings underneath. She looked so enticing and so fuckable, Harry joined her out in the hallway.  
  
“Have you been watching us, you naughty girl?”  
  
Caitlin offered Harry a finger which had been stained with her arousal. Harry popped it into his mouth and sucked on it to make Caitlin’s loins tremble.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Harry said. “You wanted me. And I’m here as well.”  
  
The two kissed each other passionately. Caitlin enjoyed Harry’s sweaty, muscular body just press underneath her hands as she felt him up. They deepened the kiss which only increased every single second of what they were doing. Oh, yes, it felt very good, with their mouths together. Their tongue’s dangled together.  
  
Harry leaned back and sucked on Caitlin’s neck to make her moan louder.  
  
“Fuck,” Caitlin moaned. “Your mouth is so good!”  
  
The last word hit a higher pitch as Harry kissed down Caitlin’s neck and moved to suck on her breasts. Harry mapped the progression of just how much this red-haired Nymphomaniac could cum by pushing his fingers all the way inside of her body and rocking her with as many rapid fire thrusts as possible. Caitlin’s hips just pressed up and rocked his hand as he drove it inside of her.  
  
“Oh, you have no idea, do you, babe?” Harry asked. “I’m going to educate you now. Those nipples are so tasty, just like your pussy is so hot. And ready to be stuffed by my fingers, isn’t it?”  
  
“YES!” Caitlin cried out.  
  
Harry bottomed out his way into Caitlin’s pussy and rode her out. He made her with her, as Caitlin endlessly groped his body. She squeezed his balls and cock and just made his cock throbbing hard.  
  
“It’s your fault you made me that way, with your hot body,” Harry said. “Oh, you’re such a fuckable babe. I’m going to put my cock inside of you and ride you until you pass out.”  
  
“Please, do,”  
  
Caitlin tore off the lab coat and turned around. Harry pushed Caitlin against the wall and bumped his significant arousal against her back. Harry’s hips moved back and forth in a rippling force and spread Caitlin’s legs further. Oh, the moment Harry slid himself between Caitlin’s legs, she lost it completely. Harry pulled back and took the plunge to drive down into Caitlin.  
  
The moan she made was music to Harry’s ears. He filled Caitlin completely up with his thrusting prick. His manhood slid all the way into Caitlin and filled her up. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed down into her tight box, with multiple thrusts just driving her completely mad with pleasure.  
  
“I love your ass,” Harry breathed. “I love seeing it bounce when I fuck you. And I love when it jiggles when I spank it.”  
  
Harry spanked Caitlin’s juicy ass. Her lovely muscular body got a work out as Harry pushed into her. He pulled out, only to spin Caitlin around and drive into her. Caitlin’s melons crushed against Harry’s chest while he pushed her up against the wall. His manhood slid into Caitlin’s warm caverns.  
  
“Let’s make sure those glasses stay on,” Harry said. “Makes you so fuckable.”  
  
Caitlin breathed heavily. Harry lifted one of her legs up for better leverage. He slammed into her body and drove Caitlin deeper and deeper into a pleasurable stupor. She hit the wall, almost literally as Harry pressed down into her body. Oh, yes, the heat only increased the faster Harry plowed into her tight body. He took Caitlin to the edge and then several steps beyond while fucking her.  
  
No escaping her orgasm and what it made her feel like. Caitlin clutched Harry’s shoulder and made her just cry in pleasure. Those fingers just danced down her body and one of them grabbed Caitlin’s breast and squeezed it. The milking motion Harry made on her breast made Caitlin fill up with so much desire as he slam-fucked his way into her tight pussy. Caitlin squeezed down onto him.  
  
“No escaping what I’m doing to you, and not escaping the fact I’m making you cum.”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Caitlin clutched onto her man as he rocked deeper into her. The young man who she watched grow up from his creation at Cadmus pushed all the way into her. Caitlin rocked back and forth. Hips just pressed against each other the faster Harry plowed into her and rode her out.  
  
The breathing continued heavily as Harry gave Caitlin quite the cardio workout. He pumped into her body. Her slick tunnel wrapped around him, but Harry had something else in mind.  
  
He spread Caitlin’s meaty cheeks and hoisted her into his arms. A brief moment to lubricate her ass passed and Harry lined her up before he slammed Caitlin down onto his prick. It entered her body and drove Caitlin completely wild with pleasure the second he entered her body. Oh, damn, Caitlin could feel it. It felt so good, to feel Harry bury himself all the way inside of her tight anal canal from beneath.  
  
“OOOH YES!” Caitlin cried out loud. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Harry squeezed Caitlin’s ass and rocked back and forth into her ass. Harry explored her juicy backside while he squeezed her hips. His manhood pressed down deep into her anal core and filled Caitlin up completely. She moaned and writhed as Harry poured on the thrusting and buried himself as deep into her ass as possible. Harry’s fingers locked into place and he pounded her harder than before.  
  
“One more time, cum for me all over my hand.”  
  
Caitlin squirted her juices all over Harry’s prick. Harry picked up the pace and fucked her ass even harder. This had a chain reaction of making Caitlin cum even harder. Harry lifted his fingers to Caitlin’s mouth and made her suck on them very hard. Caitlin tasted herself.  
  
One more time, Harry bottomed out inside of Caitlin’s juicy backside. He rocked her body, with thrusts only deepening inside of her the faster he went. He slam-fucked Caitlin’s tight ass, as only he could. He drove fast into her tight backside and rocked her to a very intense orgasm to drive her mad with pleasure.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry groaned. “And now it’s my turn.”  
  
Harry bottomed out inside of Caitlin and came inside of her. His balls tightened and released his cum into a flood. Harry emptied his load into Caitlin’s ass while he finger-banged her pussy to another orgasm.  
  
The sweet feeling of release of launching his seed into Caitlin’s round backside made Harry sigh and groan with a pleasurable release. The warmth spread through his body as he finished inside of Caitlin.  
  
Harry held Caitlin up and kissed her on her shoulder. Caitlin turned around to meet Harry with a dazzling smile.  
  
“That was amazing,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
“It sure was,” Harry said. “Let’s get you to your bedroom.”  
  
Oh, the walk would be more than enough to get Caitlin’s juices flowing for another round. The two stopped midway for a makeout and groping session before somehow, someway, Harry and Caitlin made it to Caitlin’s bedroom.  
  
Only, for Harry to pin Caitlin down onto the bed and wreck her again and again throughout the night.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(15, 16, and 17) on July 13th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis**


	15. Chapter 15(7/13/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 13th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Fifteen:**  
 ****  
 **  
**“Alright, everyone get the take and split!”  
  
Harvey Dent, the former district attorney of Gotham City, now Two-Face, moved out of the back way of the Second Street Bank of Gotham City with over two million dollars in two dollar bills. The man who once upheld the law was now breaking it.  
  
“What about the Bat?” one of the thugs asked.  
  
“Bah, the Bat, we haven’t seen him in weeks, just the second stringers,” Two-Face said. “A bunch of second rate punks that have….”  
  
Two Face had been cut off mid sentence by one of his men being taken down. Batwoman flickered through the shadows. Two Face took out his ever-present silver dollar and flipped it into the air. It landed, bad heads up.  
  
“Take her out!”  
  
Two Face’s gang fired at Batwoman who dodged the barrage of attacks. The red-haired crime fighter deflected their attacks and called in for some help.  
  
The new Robin, Stephanie Brown, dropped down from the ceiling. She retracted a baton and swept the legs of the goons out from underneath them. One of them tried to hit her with a bullet from behind. A thud echoed across the back of the goon’s head and Batgirl pulled him back.  
  
“Watch your back!” Batgirl yelled.  
  
Robin just nodded. She was new and fresh face to a lot of this. Another pair of the thugs rushed but Huntress, the former Robin, Helena Wayne, dropped down. She threw a smoke bomb at the ground, which caused the thugs to gag. Rapid fire attacks brought the goons down, two and two at a time. Huntress cracked their heads back and dropped them down to the ground.  
  
White Canary joined them and a Canary cry brought them down.  
  
Half of Two Face’s gang bolted from the scene. Including the man himself. Only for yet another figure in the shadows to take out the gang with violent precision. Bones cracked and snapped.  
  
“No, you’re...you’re dead!”  
  
Batman himself appeared and grabbed the former district attorney before he smacked him in the face. Batman grabbed Two-Face and curb stomped him into the ground. A series of rapid fire punches down onto the back of Two Face’s head just rocked him and blood appeared on the knuckles.  
  
The no holds barred beating continued with Huntress, White Canary, Batwoman, Robin, and Batgirl all approaching him. Batman looked down at the former Harvey Dent. Blood spilled from the good side of the man’s face. Blood spurted all over the place. Both sides almost actually matched each other.  
  
“Tails you lose.”  
  
One final stomp and Two Face slumped to the ground. Then a burst of smoke caused the Dark Knight to disappear into the night.  
  
To the gang members, Batman returned. However, to the various crime fighters, they had been baffled, because they knew that Batman was currently with the six members of the Justice League, about ready to stand trial for the crimes against the Kree. So, they all wondered what the hell was going on here?

* * *

  
The members of the team watched the final Timothy Hunter movie. Harry half-paid attention to the over the top theatrics of the Lad-Who-Survived’s final battle with his malignant enemy, Mysterio. He had been going over the notes on the scans of Perdita’s crystal and the element the Imperium had been hiding on the moon.  
  
The final scene of the movie had been cut short, and the lovely face of Ms. Cat Grant appeared.  
  
“This is Cat Grant, coming at you live with a special report of an unprecedented business deal, between Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor.”  
  
This bit of news delivered by Cat caused Harry to drop everything. The images of Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne coming together shook hands. Harry heard a buzzing in his ear and put it on.  
  
“You seeing this?” Helena asked.  
  
“The deal with Wayne and Luthor, I see it,” Harry said. “Because, the last time I checked, Wayne was...indisposed.”  
  
“I know,” Helena said. “I’ve been trying to get in contact with Lucius Fox or Alfred. You know, the two people who would most easily call bullshit on this.”  
  
“So they covered their bases,” Harry said. “I’ll meet you soon. Clocktower.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

  
A group of cloaked assassins rushed “Bruce Wayne”. “Bruce” dodged the attacks and popped up to nail them with multiple assaults. His fists of fury nailed the assassins with expert precision.  
  
‘Thomas Wayne ruined my life. He saved my mother’s life, and stole my rightful legacy. And now I’m going to steal Bruce’s legacy. All of his legacy. All of them, they don’t understand what I’m capable of. But now, I’m going to take Bruce’s life and his life under the cowl. I’m going to make Batman even more feared than ever.’  
  
A violent assault brought one of the cloaked assassins down. Blood spurted out of the man’s face. The faux Bruce Wayne smiled and hit a pin-point precision attack against the neck of another rushing goon and paralyzed him.  
  
“Bravo.”  
  
The applauding form of Ra’s al Ghul appeared off to the side. He approached the imposter Bruce Wayne who held one of the assassins in a chokehold. He dropped to the ground.  
  
“You’re going to have to bring me more durable enemies.”  
  
“You have the cadence down. And most of the maneuvers, although with a more violent spin. One might think you have become Batman.”  
  
The imposter responded with a nod.  
  
“Unfortunately, you have a long way to go before you truly become the Detective.”  
  
And with lightning fast fury, Ra’s al Ghul nailed the man in the side with a lightning fast blow and brought him down to his knees. Ra’s put the walking stick he held on the man’s throat and held it for several seconds, as if teaching him a very valuable lesson. Once Ra’s let up, Hugo Strange stepped into the room.  
  
“The surgery to your face, combined with the genetic material we took from Matthew Hagen, allowed you to play your part.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Lex Luthor stepped into the room and smiled, looking into Bruce Wayne’s face.  
  
“No one could challenge it. Even Mr. Pennyworth and Mr. Fox had their minds changed by our mutual friend. You have become Bruce Wayne. You will become Batman.”  
  
“I am far superior to both of them,” the man stated.  
  
Lex and Ra’s chuckled in amusement. And then Talia stepped into the room and just looked at him, scoffing at his proclamation.  
  
“You have a long way to go with that. Doctor Elliot,” Talia said.  
  
Ra’s and Lex stepped into the next lab, to check on a mutual friend of theirs, one Doctor Jonathan Crane, better known as the Scarecrow. He was busy extracting chemicals from the spinal column of their subject. John Dee, Doctor Destiny, who had been rendered a vegetable after his encounter with Miss Martian.  
  
“How is the progress, Doctor Crane?” Lex asked.  
  
“He is remarkable, but while his mind is dead, his extraordinary power will live on,” Crane said. “The secrets locked into him will allow me to control an experiment of fear on a far grander level.”  
  
Crane kissed Dee on the head like a doting mother.  
  
“Your beauty will live on forever. Long after you do.”

* * *

  
Eve Tessmacher popped out of the elevator, to get a cup of coffee. Suddenly a hand plucked her off of the guard and the next thing Eve knew, she was standing on the roof. A deep breath came from the secretary as she came face to face with Superman.  
  
“A little heads up would have been nice next time?” she asked. “So, what can I do for you?”  
  
“What’s Lex’s game?”  
  
“I’m not sure, he’s very discreet about this one, and I’m shocked that Wayne signed off on it,” Eve said. “Because, he’s been very adamant of not working with LexCorp due to us selling weapons to the military. He’s not a fan of guns.”  
  
Harry understood that and he gave the lovely blonde secretary one of those looks.  
  
“Hey, he did sign off on it,” Eve said. “I know he did. Here’s...here’s the papers to prove it. I’ve got copies here. I make copies of everything I handle, for...insurance purposes.”  
  
Eve took out the documents and Harry looked at them. They had Bruce Wayne’s signature all over them. He made a photocopy of the documents. The signature looked authentic to Harry. Perhaps he should get a second opinion on it though.  
  
“Enjoy your coffee.”  
  
With a blink of an eye, Harry had Eve downstairs. She had just gotten off of the elevator, but everyone in the building had been frozen for at least ten second. She looked down, before shrugging her shoulders and time resumed in the building.  
  
There were times where it was better off if she did not ask questions. Just go with the flow and all that.

* * *

  
Back at the Clocktower, Harry returned with the documents. Kate, Barbara, Helena, Harry, and Sara poured into the documents.  
  
“That signature is on point,” Kate said. “It looks like his signature.”  
  
“It does,” Helena said. “Babs?”  
  
“We’ll know in a minute.”  
  
Barbara copied the documents and prepared to run a scan, comparing it to other documents Bruce Wayne signed. The computer showed there was an almost perfect match and it was good enough to fool the naked eye. But would it be good enough to fool someone like Lucius Fox or Alfred? Barbara could not get in touch with either of them which was worrisome for numerous reasons.  
  
“Ninety-seven percent match,” Barbara said. “Almost perfect. About as good as you can get with a forgery.”  
  
“What worries me is why Lex needed Wayne’s resources to build this,” Harry said. “It’s some kind of air purification system.”  
  
“Says here it should be able to reduce most of all air pollution,” Barbara said. “Which is weird. Why did Lex go through the trouble of arranging a phone deal with Wayne Industries, imposter of all for such a noble device? There’s something that doesn’t add up with this one.”  
  
“You should do some digging,” Kate said. “There has to be more to this than meets the eye…..”  
  
“Wait,” Harry said. “It can reduce pollution, but it also can release a chemical into the air with enough tweaking.”  
  
“So, the Light intends to poison people,” Sara said.  
  
“Maybe, so they can have their squad of heroes, the Thunderbolts save the day,” Batwoman said. “Lex is creating a false epidemic to get credibility for the general public.”  
  
“There’s something else missing, namely his identity,” Harry said. “He’s a real question mark.”  
  
“Well, it can’t be an evil doppelganger, because his signature would be perfect, not a clone either,” Barbara said. “Some kind of shapeshifter, maybe, maybe, I don’t really….it’s hard to say.”  
  
It was hard to say. The fake Batman had been some kind of question mark to be honest.  
  
“Good news is I’ve been able to track the system,” Barbara said. “It’s being stored in a warehouse in Old Gotham.”  
  
“You take care of that, I’ll track down Batman,” Kate said.

* * *

  
White Canary, Huntress, Batgirl, and Superman slipped through the shadows where the system was being held. Naturally, there was a bomb in the area and it could go off in any minute.  
  
“So, now what?” Huntress asked.  
  
Harry thought about it for a split second and came up with the obvious solution.  
  
“Clear the upstairs area, I’m going to deactivate the bomb,” Harry said. “The mechanism is simple enough, but obviously, in case they have a surprise, we need the people out of here.”  
  
Sara, Barbara, and Helena all nodded. They took about three steps to the stairs, only to find out a group of assassins descended from the ceiling.  
  
One of the assassins charged at White Canary. White Canary blocked the attack and jumped into the air. She swept the legs out from underneath the assassin. A chain shot through the air and White Canary dodged the attack. Two blades came close and White Canary took them out with a furious series of swipes.  
  
“Really don’t have time for this!” Huntress grumbled.  
  
Somehow though, Huntress thought they were not going to have a choice. The assassins charged her. Huntress jumped up high into the air and came down onto the back of one of her attackers with a thud. Huntress did a flip and landed onto the ground. Another assassin tries a series of jabs in the air. Huntress dodged and blocked most of the attacks before she came up and flipped down onto the ground to drive her enemy down to the ground.  
  
Batgirl kept them away from Harry. She grabbed the man down across the back of the head and flipped him down to the ground.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and deactivated most of the bomb. However, upon the final wire, there was some kind of triggering mechanism which would release the chemical. The bomb would explode regardless and if the bomb exploded, it would release the chemical inside of the bomb on a far grander scale than if Harry pulled the wire.  
  
He realized this bomb had been designed in mind for some hapless hero. Harry put all of the shields possible to block the spread of the chemical into the tunnel before he pulled it.  
  
Fear toxin squirted Harry in the face. He inhaled enough toxin to wipe out a huge city block.  
  
The spread of the toxin had been blocked. However, the world spun around Harry and suddenly, everything went completely batshit insane.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16(7/13/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 13th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 16:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Harry Potter sat around the table with people around him. They were all faceless, submerged in the shadows. The chorus of “Happy Birthday” echoed. Harry moved towards an amazing birthday cake, blue, with red frosting in the shape of an “S” on it. The “S” was breaking from the cake. Harry leaned in and blew out the candles.  
  
The next minute the world had been surrounded by fire. Everything looped around and made Harry’s head spin. He watched, and he was back in the cave with Harry’s girls around him.  
  
Suddenly, the girls were replaced by rotting corpses. Some kind of red cloud surrounded them. Harry moved to fight it off, but the hallway Harry ran down to get rid of the crowd got longer and longer. The stench of decay filled Harry’s nostrils when he chased it.  
  
Pounding drummed against Harry’s head. Harry Potter shifted into Harry Kent and he stood in a graveyard. Familiar names appeared on the gravestones. Artemis Crock. M’gann M’orzz. Helena Wayne. Whitney West. Kara Zor-El. Caitlin Fairchild. Karen Starr. Dinah Laurel Lance. Sara Lance. Thea Queen. Claire Kent. Lena Luthor. Harry saw the names one by one and there was loud chanting.  
  
“You failed us.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He realized none of this was here, but his mind was slowly trying to convince him it was a possibility. Harry stood in the graveyard and a figure appeared to him. The long skeletal hand shifted out of the cloak as he approached.  
  
The cold high laughter, achingly familiar, rang through Harry’s ears. Harry moved to blast the cloak but he disappeared into dust.  
  
“There will always be spares, Harry. For you are a fool who cares. The only salvation is to burn the entire world down.”  
  
A hand on Harry’s shoulder caused him to jump up.  
  
“Even upon the end of one world, I still haunt you in the next,” the figure hissed. “Forever, and always. I’m underneath your skin. And soon I’ll be in control. Who will save them now?”  
  
Harry’s eyes lit up in heat vision and began to fire out into the world. He could not stop the rapid fire attacks if he wanted to, and there was a small part of Harry who realized he did not want to.  
  
No, he had to. Harry wanted to. This was an illusion.  
  
“Foolish boy, you cannot run from your demons!”  
  
He had to get out of this place, now.

* * *

  
Harry’s eyes glowed which spooked Huntress, White Canary, and Batgirl, and rightfully so. They had their gas masks on knowing there could be and would be more fear toxins. The various assassins they fought in the tunnel had disappeared.  
  
“Harry?” Helena asked.  
  
Harry began to fight an invisible enemy and fired a couple of heat vision blasts at it. With a bold, daring, and quite frankly reckless maneuver, Helena jumped on his back to try and redirect him away from the gas pipes. He could blow up the entire tunnel.  
  
“Huntress! Jump back!”  
  
White Canary launched a Canary Cry at full blast. It only lifted off of the ground and slammed him into the wall. In a completely zombified state, Harry rose up into the air like it was nothing.  
  
“I’m going to burn it all down!” Harry yelled.  
  
“That doesn’t sound good,” Batgirl said.  
  
“You think?” Sara asked.  
  
Batgirl got an air sample of the fear toxin. It was more potent than the usual Crane had used, although the Scarecrow being involved in this made a bad night look.  
  
Huntress prepared to go after Harry, but she saw a figure skulking around the tunnels. Trenchcoat, a mask with sunken in eyes, and a hat, which he carried a walking stick. Huntress realized the man himself was here.  
  
“Superman, well that is interesting and a quite prolific reaction,” Scarecrow murmured. “This could create a fear which would lead to a bloodlust which would destroy everything. And once the blood is spilled, it will ignite a powderkeg.”  
  
Crane made his way up the steps, and Huntress gave chase to him. She left Batgirl and White Canary to track down Harry, for if Crane had more of that toxin and unleashed it onto Gotham City, there was going to be a bigger problem thant a rogue Kryptonian running amuck and shooting fire out of his eyes.

* * *

  
Huntress kept on Scarecrow’s trail and chased him up the stairs to the top of a large building which overlooked Gotha Square. Crane stopped a second short from the edge and smiled.  
  
“There’s nowhere to run other than for you to jump down.”  
  
“He would have disabled me in three ways by now,” Scarecrow said. “Not that it matters. For, one step closer, and you’ll have a bigger problem on your hands than what’s going on with Superman.”  
  
Scarecrow pulled out a vial of red dust and dangled over the edge.  
  
“One slip of my fingers and it will fall and shatter,” Scarecrow said. “The result is the biggest epidemic of mass panic throughout Gotham City..”  
  
Scarecrow paused and cackled madly.  
  
“On the other hand, I have nothing to fear from you.”  
  
With a lob, Scarecrow threw the red vial over the side of the building. Helena bolted after it like a bat out of hell and jumped off the building. She raced to catch it. She was almost there. Helena accelerated her descent and reached out to grab the vial before it hit the ground.  
  
A cord wrapped around Huntress’s ankle and pulled her back up to prevent her from grabbing the vial. Time slowed down as the vial shattered right in the middle of Gotham Square. A few people screamed and within a minute, everyone began to panic as the toxin took in.  
  
Huntress had been pulled up as she could hear the sounds of trampling Gothamites.  
  
“Jumping off of buildings is dangerous. You should thank me for the rescue.”  
  
The Bogus Batman appeared and came face to face with Helena.  
  
“Okay, just who the hell are you?” Huntress asked.  
  
“I’m Batman!”  
  
This caused Huntress to dive at “Batman” to attempt to kick him in the ribs. “Batman” blocked her kick and returned fire to twist her leg down to the ground. “Batman” grabbed the back of Huntress’s head and tried to drive her face first onto the concrete.  
  
The imposter caught Huntress’s arm and nailed her with a couple of elbow strikes to the shoulder. Her legs buckled and everything went numb underneath her. Batman kicked Huntress off and almost knocked her to the side of the building. The faux Batman pulled her up and slammed his elbow down into the back of the head of Huntress.  
  
“You know everything.”  
  
“Because I’m Batman.”  
  
Huntress blocked his foot from coming down into her face and jumped up. The staff whipped out and the imposter broke it in half and nailed her in the stomach before he dropped her down.  
  
Batwoman appeared next to them. “Batman” triggered a sonic device which sent bats coming down from above and swarm Huntress and Batwoman.  
  
Huntress and Batwoman escaped the swarm of Bats and Huntress dropped to one knee. The bruises of her battle were obvious and Batwoman pulled her up.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Kate, I….he knew everything, he had an answer to everything, and he had a few tricks of his own,” Huntress said.  
  
The rioting down below signified a much bigger problem than Helena’s wounded pride at being taken down by this carbon copy of her father.  
  
“What now?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Batwoman said. “We need to think outside of the box. Think of something he wouldn’t expect.”  
  
And Helena understood Kate meant both he as in the faux Batman and also her father. Oh, that was tough. This man had everything about Batman down. The thinking several steps ahead, the fighting style, everything. Helena closed her eyes deep in thought.

* * *

  
Hugo Strange sat back and watched the news footage of the ravenous and rioting people in Gotham City. He pondered before he gave his assessment of the entire matter.  
  
“It is very fascinating how in the face of great terror, men and women go about their base instincts.”  
  
“And Gotham has turned into everything that I said it would be,” Ra’s said. “It is as I warned the Detective over a decade ago once we first met, Gotham is not worth saving. And now Phase Two is almost complete.”  
  
Ra’s only wished he had made the Detective see the light sooner. But, perhaps once he returned to Earth, he would understand what Ra’s had been trying to tell him this entire time. And if he should never return, well Ra’s had a Batman who would follow his ideology.  
  
It’s a shame it was such a poor carbon copy, but Ra’s resolved to adapt his plan.

* * *

  
Heat vision fired. Thankfully, by some sheer miracle, Harry moved to an area of Gotham City, which had been mostly shut down. Still, White Canary and Batgirl followed Harry at a quick pace and avoided, by the sheer force of narrowly escaping him, getting incinerated.  
  
“Any good ideas?” White Canary asked. “Because, I’m fresh out of them.”  
  
“He’s immune to Kryptonite,” Batgirl said. “Magic could work, but by the time we get Zee or Raven or even Nora here….Gotham could be ashes.”  
  
“Alright, Tom, it ends now!” Harry yelled.  
  
They had no idea who Tom was. Such a common name for someone who appeared to be such a weighty threat on Harry’s mind. Harry swooped down and then paused. He started to rub his temple.  
  
The fear toxin locked it’s fingers deep into Harry’s mind. He struggled, valiantly fighting it every step of the way. The toxin edged a little bit deeper into Harry’s mind and caused him to groan and grumble.  
  
“Stay away from them!”  
  
Sara and Barbara dodged a blast of heat vision which went through a torn down warehouse. The fires shot through the air. The sounds of rioting nearby indicated there were other problems with Harry tonight. They had no idea what was going on because they had been focused on him.  
  
Suddenly, suddenly, a force brought Harry down to his knees.  
  
‘Relax your mind.’  
  
A dart shot into Harry’s neck and brought him down to the ground. Sara and Barbara held their breath. While Harry was sedated and relaxed, it was not a guarantee that anyone good helped him.  
  
Emma Frost and Talia al Ghul turned up from the shadows.  
  
“The dart did the trick,” Talia said.  
  
“Yes, but not for long, as his mind is still troubled,” Emma said. “It’s causing me trouble to keep it at bay.”  
  
Emma pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off the bleeding. Talia put an inhibitor collar on Harry. It would only hold for maybe twenty minutes before it burned out. That would have to be enough. Talia and Emma, joined by Sara and Barbara, moved Harry to a truck where Caitlin and Lena were waiting.  
  
“We’re going to have to work quickly,” Lena said. “Thankfully, we’ve prepared for this.”  
  
“He took a dose of Crane’s toxin,” Sara said.  
  
“He’s not the only one,” Talia said. “Gotham’s being torn apart and my father’s...his plan of burning down this city is going to come true.”  
  
This caused the entire group to get worried. Barbara suspected something was up tonight.  
  
Harry was the problem they could deal with quicker, and if her father was moving tonight with the plan, they needed all of the help possible. Caitlin and Lena put Harry into a containment unit and began the process of extracting the toxins from his body.  
  
“Two hours,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Let us hope there’s still a city standing in that time,” Talia grimly concluded.

* * *

  
Scarecrow stood out to view the carnage. It was beautiful. A true vision. A masterpiece.  
  
“You’ve committed a heinous crime, Doctor Crane.”  
  
The imposter Batman turned up. Scarecrow looked at the imposter Dark Knight and eyed him.  
  
“And it’s quite an interesting predicament, how you’ve become the mask,” Scarecrow said. “You believe you’re a crusader for justice in Gotham.”  
  
“The jig is up, Crane!”  
  
The GCPD made their way up to the top of the building, lead by the former Police Commissioner and the current Mayor, James Gordon.  
  
“I have it handled, Mayor Gordon,” Batman said.  
  
“Oh, you think that, wouldn’t you?” Scarecrow asked. “I wonder what the James Gordon would think if I brought the Batman’s demons to life. His greatest fear, proof that Batman is unhinged, and should be locked up in Arkham, just like the rest of them.”  
  
Batman headbutted Scarecrow and knocked him down to the ground.  
  
“Okay, Batman, you have him now….BATMAN!”  
  
Batman brutalized Scarecrow with such force that it caused the members of the GCPD great pause. They saw it, but none of them scarcely believed it.  
  
A news helicopter caught a glimpse of the beating Batman laid down on Scarecrow. A yell of “he’s finally snapped” could be heard.  
  
Batwoman and Huntress rushed across the rooftop, ready to deal with the imposter Batman. A loud crunch echoed and they were too late.  
  
“Batman” snapped Scarecrow’s neck and killed him right in front of the Gotham City Police Department, James Gordon, and the members of the press. The limp body of Crane fell to the ground.  
  
“It was long overdue,” Batman coldly replied.  
  
“Batman doesn’t kill,” Gordon murmured, almost in shock.  
  
“Take him down!” the leader of the squad yelled.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17(7/13/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 3rd, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Chapter 17:**  
 ****  
 **  
**“This is Vicki Vale on the scene of tonight’s chaos in Gotham. The sudden return of Batman to Gotham City, has taken a twisted turn. The battle between Scarecrow and Batman, with a stand off with Gotham City Police officers, with Mayor James Gordon, the long serving Gotham City Police Commissioner, ended in the violent murder of the Scarecrow which the entire world could see.”  
  
Harry rested in the containment unit, the toxins leaving his body slowly. Talia watched the footage on the news. The cops go after the imposter Batman, who blew up half of the roof to get away. The images of Huntress and Batwoman as they escaped from the carnage, and also to chase them down. Grim realization hit Talia.  
  
“What’s happening?” Barbara asked. “It’s...he just...he just….”  
  
“My father’s plan is coming true, he intends to burn Gotham City to the ground in chaos,” Talia said. “The world believes Batman is a murderer.”  
  
Sara sighed and put her hand on the containment unit with Harry. The toxins were only seventy-five percent purged from his system. They could use his help and they could use it right now. Sara pulled her hand away and turned to Barbara, as if to ask her now what.  
  
“So, how is he?”  
  
Helena’s voice cut on through the communication link and jarred Sara out of her thought process.  
  
“He’s on the mend,” Barbara answered for Sara.  
  
“Things are getting more chaotic out here,” Helena said. “The fake Batman’s murder of Crane, it stirred up something.”  
  
“If that was Crane, and not a body double or some kind of other trick,” Barbara murmured.  
  
“Well, it’s the belief and the perception Batman killed someone that’s the problem,” Helena said. “But, you’re right. Everything else about this entire thing, there’s a problem. And we need to...we need to cure these people before they destroy Gotham City.”  
  
“It’s time to introduce the Anti-Toxin into Harry,” Caitlin said.  
  
“If it works, we’ll know it will work for the rest of Gotham City,” Lena said.  
  
“It will, but we do not nearly have enough,” Talia said. “Once he’s out of the woods, we’re going to have to make even more.”  
  
A nod came from Lena as she prepared to inject Harry with the antidote now enough of the toxins had been negated. Harry took the same amount of toxin which was intended to effect a certain part of the city.  
  
All they would need to do now is prepare and hope that Huntress and Batwoman could catch up with the fake Batman.

* * *

  
“This way.”  
  
Huntress and Batwoman followed the imposter Batman. The pair of them were starting to be sick of having the runaround to try and get the imposter. He was good, but he was not Batman.  
  
The second both of them followed the trail, they noticed a set of rocks which had been weakened. Helena stood back and Batwoman planted explosives on the rock. One trigger and the rocks exploded. The tunnel had been opened up.  
  
“I wondered if I would be seeing his….replacements.”  
  
The various members of the League Assassins approached from their hiding spaces. Weapons drawn, and at the ready. The only reason they did not attack them, well they had been waiting for orders of some sort. And the man to give him the one and only Ra’s al Ghul stepped into the picture to face Batwoman and Huntress.  
  
“You’ve witnessed a small taste of the destruction which awaits Gotham City. The Light, we will rebuild the world. But Gotham will have to burn to the ground and start fresh, much like the phoenix that rises from the ashes before we start anew. I always knew that with a slight push into their most base, primal instincts, their citizens would do it for them.”  
  
Ra’s eyes narrowed when Batwoman made a move. Ubu rushed in and Batwoman dodged three punches in succession. Ubu’s attempts to defend his master had been met with an uppercut punch right to the chest which nailed the large men.  
  
“Deal with the intruders.” Ra’s said. “The final phase of my plan must not be interrupted.”  
  
Several of the assassins dove in. Helena blocked the sharp blades of them and caught one of them with the side of her bo staff. Helena ran in and nailed them. She electrified the ground and kicked one of them in the ribs.  
  
Batwoman flipped Ubu and used his large body as a projectile to cause the assassins to scatter. With a high jump into the air, Batwoman caught the assassins with uppercuts all over the place. One of the larger men charged Batwoman. Batwoman avoided the attack and the man caught her on the backswing in a full nelson. Batwoman flipped over the man’s head and brought him down back first across her knees.  
  
Huntress dodged a chain and wrapped it around her fist. She ran up the wall and kicked at the assassins one by one to drive them down to the ground.  
  
She jumped onto the platform, where Ra’s had been. Two more tried to nail her. Huntress knocked one of them off. She took the sword from the other and cracked him across the neck.  
  
Huntress armed herself with the sword and eyed the one and only Ra’s al Ghul. Mirth filled his eyes.  
  
“You must jest, child?” Ra’s asked. “Your father could not defeat me. What hope do you have?”  
  
“Let’s find out.”

* * *

  
Harry’s eyes opened and he woke up. The tripping nightmare he had been in, it had been over. However, there was something else. Something more prominent. Harry could hear the sound and hear the buzzing.  
  
Something was wrong and Harry needed to save it. He punched his way through the pod.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
Caitlin and Lena rushed from the lab, but they were too late to stop Harry. Harry smashed through the ceiling and flew as fast as he could through the red-tinted skies of Gotham City.  
  
“It appears my father is moving,” Talia informed them. “And Harry’s hearing picked up on the device being armed. The untrained ear will not be able to pick it up, but Harry’s super hearing could in fact do so.”  
  
“Where is he headed?”  
  
“Sheldon Park.”

* * *

  
Helena backed up, as Ra’s drilled her with a couple of attacks. The most violent attacks from the Demon sent Helena backtracking. Oh, she was outmatched, in a sword fight against someone who had centuries upon centuries of experience.  
  
Ra’s disarmed Helena’s sword, not that she could use it much against her. His foot connected with her ribs as he threw Helena down to the ground. Batwoman almost finished dealing with the first wave of assassins down on the ground, but that would not matter.  
  
“I’ve fought some of the greatest. I’ve trained some of the greatest. Do you really think you have the ability to fight me?”  
  
An uppercut punch had been blocked and Ra’s very nearly hit Helena in the throat with both of his fingers. He pulled back at the last second and then sent Helena flipping off of the side pedestal. The breath had been taken out of her body. Seconds before the sword slammed down into her, Helena dodged it.  
  
“You cannot keep this up together, child. I’ve learned every one of these moves from a great master.”  
  
The sword came down and Helena jumped into the air. She jumped on Ra’s back and stuck her fingers into Ra’s eye socket before she clawed on them. The Demon screamed in agony when Helena drew blood from his eyesockets due to the fact she dug her fingers so deep.  
  
“Mom taught me that.”  
  
Helena kicked Ra’s in the shin and kicked him directly between the legs. One well placed field goal kick the testicles, even staggered the almighty Ra’s al Ghul.  
  
The sword came back up and stabbed Helena in the leg. Another stabbing blow caught her in the stomach and Ra’s pulled the sword out of her, which dripped with Helena’s blood.  
  
“The time for games is over and now…..”  
  
Through the skies, Superman flew and knocked all of the League members out. Others fled to avoid being burned with heat vision. Ra’s looked up only to see Harry drop down in front of them. And then Harry grabbed Ra’s by the throat and strangled him to his knees. The Demon struggled until his body grew completely limp.  
  
Harry hoisted Ra’s body up over his head and threw him down and caused him to be impaled on a jagged piece of metal. The metal slammed straight through Ra’s stomach.  
  
“Master!” Ubu grumbled.  
  
Harry tended to Helena and healed her wounds.  
  
“They’ll still sting a bit,” Harry told her.  
  
“Better than being dead.”  
  
Ubu put Ra’s limp body on his shoulders and moved towards the Lazarus Pit. Harry used his super breath to cause a small controlled avalanche which caved the pit in and forced Ubu to retreat elsewhere with his master and a few loyalists who had not been knocked unconscious.  
  
Harry disabled the second device about ready to pump chemicals into the water of Gotham City and not a second too soon. Just as the tunnel was about ready to cave in completely on them.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
Superman took Batwoman’s hand and Huntress and flew both of them out. The rocks fell as Harry just passed the hole he created when he dropped in on Ra’s.

* * *

  
“And now a mad alien just went on a rampage and burned up half of Gotham City. But, I’m sure you’re saying, oh G. Gordon, there must have been some circumstances before. Perhaps some alien parasite. Or perhaps he was just having a bad day or something. But it just proves what I’ve been saying the entire time. If we do not regulate these rogue Kryptonians, like Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Superwoman...and there sure to be a lot of them out there these days for a planet where Superwoman swore for years she was the last of. Of course, that’s not including General Zod and his loyalists invading. Sole survivor my…”  
  
G. Gordon Godfrey stopped short of saying something that would net him a love letter from the FTC. Harry viewed the program. It shifted the footage of “Batman” snapping Scarecrow’s neck.  
  
“And this is another example of their god complex at work. Batman taking the advantage into his own hands. James Gordon should be ashamed of himself, sanctioning such a dangerous vigilante for years. He kept getting more and more violent. And instead of having due process, he goes out in murders this man. And people cheer this, while they condemn the police in Freeland for doing their job. I guess it’s proof that the color of your skin gets you a pass in this country in front of the liberally minded. Would it help if Jonathan Crane was a black man? Sad.”  
  
The show wrapped up to a commercial. Harry looked up to see Talia come up.  
  
“I had to kill him.”  
  
“Yes, with every rise, he’s become more fanatical,” Talia said. “And as long as there are loyalist’s out there, he will be back. You’ll be happy to know that the cure is being distributed and Gotham City is going back to normal.”  
  
Of course, normal in Gotham City and normal somewhere else, it was a different thing. With Harry’s fear toxin induced rampage and Batman being tainted in the eyes of the law as a vigilante killer, there was a lot of damage being done.  
  
“I’m afraid Gotham’s only a test run,” Harry said.  
  
“And I’m afraid you may be correct,” Talia said. “My father and Lex, they kept their cards close. And Crane, what he knew, left this plane to the grave.”  
  
Talia got a little closer to Harry as he stood up.  
  
“As my father recovers, I’m in the perfect position to gain allies, and gain control of the League. And remove that asset from them.”  
  
Talia leaned in and kissed Harry who returned the kiss. It was long overdue, as far as Talia was concerned. She vowed to further cement her relationship with the man who would lead this world to a new age.

* * *

  
Grace Parker took about three steps off of a plane in Bludhaven, when a figure swooped down from the shadows. He grabbed Grace and snapped an inhibitor collar on her.  
  
Batman, or so it seemed, Deathstroke, and Taskmaster all appeared from the shadows.  
  
“Your travel schedule has been quite interesting, Doctor Parker,” “Batman” said in a low voice. “Markovia, Kasnia, and you ended up in Latveria as Doom’s prisoner.”  
  
“You have no idea what I can do.”  
  
“My employers know exactly what you could do, even before you were aware,” Deathstroke said. “You have information. And we want it.”  
  
Deathstroke put his blade underneath the chin of the captive doctor.  
  
“The whereabouts of Amanda Spence and her splinter faction of supporters from Cadmus, and who they have held captive,” Deathstroke said. “Living weapon or not, I have my ways of making you….spill.”  
  
The blade edged as close to Grace’s throat was possible without cutting her.  
  
“Kasnia, she did a deal with the Kasnians...I don’t know anything else, I swear.”  
  
“It’s a start,’ Deathstroke said. “We’ll see if a few days imprisonment will jar your memory even more.”  
  
“Goodnight,” Taskmaster said.  
  
Grace Parker faded to black. The trio scooped her up and moved quickly. The test run in Gotham City proved the chemical was potent, but they had other more loftier goals in mind.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set On July 20th, 2020.**


	18. Chapter 18(7/20/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set on July 20th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 18:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Talia kissed Harry deeper as their clothes found their way to the ground. For the first time, Talia laid eyes and paid tribute to Harry’s amazing body, and it was more than worth the wait. The skilled assassin buried her tongue in Harry’s mouth as she backed him up and straddled him. His cock, pinned between their bodies, felt amazing while it brushed against her abdomen. Oh, yes, Talia grabbed him and very lightly pumped his prick up and down, until it hardened in her hand with her skilled motions.  
  
“Perfection,” Talia breathed in his ear. “Simply amazing.”  
  
Alluring, arousing, you could really say a lot of things about Harry. Talia laid him down and planted numerous kisses down his body. Harry deserved to be worshipped, and Talia took plenty of time and care to properly enjoy Harry’s body. Her kisses rained down onto his body.  
  
Suddenly, Harry grabbed Talia and flipped her position. His intentions could not be more clear if he tried. Harry wanted to return the favor. The skilled lips of the handsome young man pressed over Talia’s lips and then moved down to kiss her collarbone and then her lovely breasts received the treatment they deserved. Harry moved closer and closer and spread Talia’s legs. The honeypot between her legs called out for attention and Harry slid his tongue into her body.  
  
Talia closed her eyes. The next master of this world made her feel so amazing with the tongue just driving into her body. The most powerful man on Earth knew all of the right spots to bring Talia to a pleasurable edge. She climaxed and squirted all over his tongue as it drove deeper into her.  
  
Harry’s touch, rather divine, drove Talia’s hips up and down repeatedly. His tongue danced all the way into her body, the faster it went. He wanted to feel Talia climax again. The lovely woman beneath him did not disappoint. Harry slurped up his lover’s succulent juices.  
  
The two rose. Talia pounced on Harry and Talia’s tongue entered Harry’s mouth. She tasted the juices which Harry so expertly sucked from her pussy. Arms wrapped around each other, with the two of them pulled into a very heavenly makeout session which was very enjoyable. Talia’s fingers danced onto the back of Harry’s head as they slowly, but surely eased towards each other and made out very aggressively with each other.  
  
“Perfect,” Talia breathed on his neck. “Absolutely divine.”  
  
The two kissed each other very deeply and their lips just smoldered against each other. Talia grabbed Harry’s prick and lined it up against her entrance. She climbed on top of Harry and allowed him to lay back.  
  
Talia looked like a goddess when she mounted Harry. Every inch of her skin shined bright. Talia cupped her chest and played with her breasts for Harry’s amusement. The throbbing cock about ready to impale her drove Talia wild. She pushed all the way down onto her.  
  
Never in Talia’s life did she feel something so wonderful. The moment she dropped down onto Harry, stars flashed in Talia’s eyes. Talia rocked up and down onto her.  
  
Harry laid back and breathed heavily. Talia’s warm pussy clamped down onto Harry and milked his prick with several steady rises and drops. The slap of skin upon skin echoed through the room, the faster Harry buried himself deep into Talia from underneath. Oh, those balls just cracked Talia on the thighs and drove her deeper, and faster. The heat only increased the faster Harry edged into her body.  
  
“Fill me, beloved!”  
  
Their two bodies became one. Harry rose up and licked and slurped on Talia’s breasts. Talia cradled her lover’s head to ensure that he would be far deep inside of her as possible. Her insides had been reshaped with Harry the faster he rocked into her body. Those fingers edged against her back the further Harry edged into her body. The skilled fingers, just lightly pushed against her body with faster thrusts.  
  
“Almost, there,” Talia breathed in Harry’s ear. “Closer, Closer!”  
  
Oh, Harry was not nearly done with Talia. Despite her rather hot and very tight box milking Harry, he resolved to hold on and resolved to give Talia the ride of her life. The hands of the skilled sorcerer maneuvered and grabbed Talia’s hips to further push her down.  
  
Talia sank down and enjoyed the sensation of Harry swelling into her. The powerful young man just pumped deep inside of her with a series of fast thrusts which drove her completely wild. Talia’s legs wrapped tighter around Harry as she rode him. She wanted to coax the cum.  
  
“They’re full,” Talia breathed. “I need it.”  
  
The slick velvety walls of the skilled woman milked Harry. As much as Harry found the temptation to cum inside of Talia irresistible, he wanted to drive her to the brink before giving Talia her overdue reward. Harry pushed back and forth to rock Talia down. Moans filled the room, as Talia got closer and closer to her breaking point. Her walls clutched tightly around Harry’s pole and milked him vigorously with each rise and each drop.  
  
“Cum for me,” Talia said. “I need it. Don’t you feel how much I thirst for it?”  
  
Talia’s slick walls grabbed onto Harry and milked him quite vigorously. Oh, yes, the warmth of her walls wrapping around Harry and releasing him. They proved to be too much and way too tempting to resist. Harry pushed deeper into Talia and rocked his hips back and forth against her. He edged, slowly, but surely, and drove Talia to the breaking point. Her walls squeezed and released Harry, the heat only intensifying with every step of the way.  
  
“Mmmph!” Talia moaned as she dropped down onto Harry. “So close.”  
  
Harry agreed, so close, and he was going to let Talia have it. The cum churned up in his balls and he demanded a near release. Talia rocked herself back and forth. The heated motions of her pussy grabbing and releasing Harry edged him. She came and Harry joined her in a roaring climax.  
  
Harry pushed his prick down into Talia’s warm love tunnel and flooded her with as much cum as humanly possible. The depths of which Harry pushed into her warm body sent Talia completely over the edge with pleasure. Their bodies became one as Talia collapsed into Harry’s arms.

* * *

  
The moment Talia pulled away, Lena slipped into the room. She wore some slinky green lingerie which barely covered her. It added to her appeal. Lena took Harry’s prick into her mouth and sucked on it very hard. She tasted every bit of Talia on Harry’s prick.  
  
Harry groaned as his mother worshipped him with several long, succulent sucks and put her all into pleasuring him. Up and down, her mouth dove until Harry pretty much bucked his hips forward and met Lena’s mouth. The heat only build up, to an edge the faster Harry pushed down, going as deep and fast into Lena’s throat as anyone could muster. His eyes rolled back and Lena.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Talia asked.  
  
“Always,” Lena said. “Did you?”  
  
“Everything I’ve ever dreamed of,” Talia said with a lick of her lips.  
  
Lena had something to lick her lips to as well. Namely, Talia’s wet pussy, stuffed full of Harry’s fresh load. The thirst was very real within Lena Luthor. She dove down between Talia’s legs and began to suck the pussy juices out of her. The heat only increased the faster Lena drove down into her body.  
  
Harry’s fingers parted Lena’s legs and briefly stopped to savor the taste of Lena’s pussy. The heat only increased as Harry edged himself down into her, pulling back and then pulling away to line himself up. With Lena’s pussy wet and expose, there was only one thing for Harry to do and that’s go all in on her.  
  
The moment Harry slipped into Lena from behind, she could feel the pleasure spread through her body. It had always been a lonely night without having her beloved son’s cock just spearing Lena from behind. The sounds of Harry’s balls slapping against her flesh grew even more prominent the faster he drove into her.  
  
Talia watched. The visual of Harry appearing outside and then disappearing inside of another woman, one inch at a time, drove her mad with pleasure. Harry kept thrusting away and he drove Lena completely wild to the point where she came and Talia did as well.  
  
Lena slid away from Harry for a moment and climbed on top of Talia. The two joined each other, with a very sensual kiss. Their lips pressed together and their tongues joined together, very passionately. The heat only increased when Lena and Talia edged their mouths against each other and drove the other blissfully mad with pleasure. Lena pulled back and nibbled on Talia’s lips, driving her wild as well.  
  
Harry dove in.  
  
“Hope you didn’t forget about me?”  
  
They never would. Harry fingered both of the women as they kissed each other. Their wet cores tightened around Harry’s fingers. Lena reached back and cupped Harry’s balls. The amount of cum which built up inside of them was practically drool worthy and drove Lena completely to the edge with pleasure.  
  
The two women, side by side with each other, on their hands and knees presented Harry with an amazing opportunity. He finger-banged both Lena and Talia. The two gorgeous and successful women sucked face with each other. Their tongues danced faster and more vigorously in their makeout session. The heat only increased the faster Harry pumped their pussies and got them leaking all over the place.  
  
“You’re mine now,” Harry breathed on their necks.  
  
Lena’s walls parted for Harry’s cock to enter her one more time. Like an old friend, Lena greeted Harry’s intrusion. He slid as far into her body as possible. The grip on her hips tightened.  
  
Oh, Talia grabbed onto Harry’s hips and helped him drive deeper into Lena. The moment Harry’s cock pulled out, Talia dove onto it and sucked Lena’s honey off of it. Harry pushed down Talia’s throat for a brief moment and made her gasp around his prick as he face-fucked Talia vigorously.  
  
The very second Harry pulled away from Talia, he returned to pounding Lena. Her wet walls squeezed and released Harry the faster he drove into her.  
  
Back to Talia, practically in a blur. Harry pushed Talia against the headboard and slid all the way into her body. His balls slapped down onto Talia rapidly while he stuffed her. Each moan coming from Talia escalated the faster Harry drove into her body.  
  
“These are mine,” Harry breathed. “And this is mine.”  
  
Harry squeezed Talia’s sizeable breasts and spanked her round ass. Both of these actions made Talia moan. Yes, every inch of her belonged to the strong man who filled and fucked her so expertly. Oh, he touched her in so many ways and made Talia just ooze in pleasure.  
  
A blink of an eye resulted in both Talia and Lena straddling Harry’s legs. The two kissed and worshipped their lover. Their warm tongues danced as Talia sucked on Harry’s neck while Lena licked and pleasured Harry’s right ear lobe. Harry took turns pleasuring the forms of these two divine women.  
  
He could slide into them with ease from this position. Talia descended down onto Harry and rode him from this position. After Harry brought Talia to an orgasm, he extracted himself from her tight pussy and turned around to do the same to Lena. Lena’s wet walls collapsed down onto him.  
  
“Give Mommy your seed,” Lena cried out in pleasure.  
  
The faster Harry pushed down into Lena’s wet pussy from above, the harder she clutched him. She would not let go, no matter what. No matter how many times Harry drove into her body, Lena would not relinquish him. Not until she got her reward.  
  
Both Talia and Lena now turned around and were bent over. Harry switched from both of them so fast, it almost felt like he penetrated both women at the same time. Truth be told, he speed fucked one hard, and then was back in the same woman after speed fucking the other.  
  
“I would take more if you could give it me beloved!”  
  
Lena cupped Harry’s balls and squeezed them while playing with Talia’s clit. Talia squirted all over the place and it was hot as hell to see her honey spurt all over the place.  
  
The moment Talia collapsed down onto the bed, body overstimulated from the constant orgasms, Lena made her move. Oh, boy did she ever make her move. Lena rode Harry and squeezed his prick hard. She could feel his balls move up and down as Lena clamped down onto him.  
  
“She’s pretty hot, isn’t she?” Lena asked. “But, mother knows best.”  
  
“And I know best for you and how to make you cum.”  
  
Harry bottomed Lena out onto his prick and smashed her down onto him. Every motion drove Lena rapidly down onto Harry’s prick as it filled and emptied her body as deep and rapidly as possible. Lena clutched down onto Harry and with one more milking motion, she pumped Harry as far into her as possible.  
  
Mother and son joined each other in climax. Lena squeezed Harry’s prick and drove all the way down. Her emerald eyes shined with lust when riding Harry rapidly. The descent down onto Harry induced pleasure through Lena’s body. Harry grunted and continued to blast his mother’s insides with his cum.  
  
The rapid fire climax drove Lena wild and Harry as well. The couple came down from their release in a sweaty and steamy embrace.  
  
“Perfect, baby,” Lena breathed.  
  
The two ravenously made out with each other before Lena pulled away. Talia crawled over to lick Harry’s length and Lena sucked on his balls. Both of these stunningly beautiful women got Harry hard and ready to go with their skilled ministrations in no time.  
  
And soon, they would not be alone.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia(NEW)**


	19. Chapter 19(7/20/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On July 20th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 19)**  
 ****  
 **  
**The lovely Emma Frost and the gorgeous Caitlin Fairchild joined Talia and Lena. Emma smiled when she ran her fingers down Harry’s abs while wearing some slinky lingerie which she was practically spilling out of. Her lips smashed down pretty much every part of Harry’s body, with kisses.  
  
Caitlin pushed her tongue between Lena’s legs and slowly drank the cum which Harry spilled down it. A heated feeling erupted from her pussy. It only increased when Talia drove her tongue down into Caitlin’s wet snatch and licked her in and out, with vigorous thrusts with her tongue.  
  
“Mmm, it’s glad to see you’re much better tonight,” Emma said with a heavy breath.  
  
“Thanks for your help.”  
  
“Any time.”  
  
And Emma intended to help out Harry all that much more. Her wet mouth wrapped around Harry’s prick and she began to suck him hard. The gorgeous blonde rocked her mouth up and down. Harry rose up, and fucked Emma’s face good and hard. His cock just jammed down her throat, stuffed down deep, which was just the way the White Queen liked it. Harry sped up and pumped a little bit deeper down her throat to make Emma just moan in pleasure as he bottomed out into her throat.  
  
“Cait,” Harry groaned.  
  
Caitlin smiled and crawled over. She offered her breasts to Harry. Harry put his face inside of Caitlin’s chest and sucked on her gorgeous tits. Caitlin’s skilled fingers ran down the back of Harry’s head and pulled his head deeper into her chest as he sucked on her tits. Those gorgeous globes just bounced as Harry pushed his mouth down onto them and slurped on them, harder, faster, and more vigorously.  
  
“They belong to you,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
Emma finished tasting Harry’s cock. She moved over, where Talia and Lena were busy indulging themselves in a sixty nine position. She decided not to break this up completely.  
  
Caitlin positioned herself on Harry’s face, with her pussy meeting his tongue. Emma, on the other hand, took a chance of climbing on Harry’s cock. Her wet walls rubbed against Harry’s prick as they entered her body, slowly, one tiny bit at a time. Emma let out a sharp, hungry breath as his cock pushed all the way down into her and filled her body completely. Yes, that was perfect, getting filled out like that.  
  
The skilled fingers of the Kryptonian hybrid pushed down onto Caitlin’s backside as she rose and dropped onto his tongue. The sexy and brilliant redhead woman moaned the faster Harry’s tongue drove into her. It hit everything which drove her completely wild with practiced ease. Emma dove in and kissed Caitlin on the lips to increase the pleasure she was feeling when rising up and down. And Caitlin cupped Emma’s breasts and squeezed them.  
  
The insides of Emma Frost’s body turned in to jelly when Harry pumped his sizeable prick as far into her body as possible. The slapping of his huge balls hitting her thighs at all of the right points drove Emma completely wild with pleasure. She could feel it.  
  
The sensations of both Caitlin and Emma on his face and cock respectfully drove Harry completely wild with pleasure. The pleasure churned through his balls. Helpfully helped along by Lena, who managed to slide her tongue underneath his ballsac when Emma was riding and lick him.  
  
Oh, Lena cupped her son’s large balls, more than ready for Emma to get the load to end all loads inside of her body. Lena tightened her grip around Harry’s prick and rocked up and down. His sizable cock drove all the way down into Emma’s body as she got closer and closer.  
  
Talia leaned in and put her tongue deep into Lena’s ass to taste her forbidden hole. The loud slurps echoed throughout the room, as the skilled assassin showed she had more in her toolbox other than killing. And Lena gasped in pleasure as Talia ground her.  
  
Caitlin slid back, after cumming all over Harry’s face. This allowed Emma to lean in and smash her lips down onto Harry’s face and passionately kiss him.  
  
“Give me your seed,” Emma breathed sexily in his ear.  
  
The hot, intense voice of the White Queen almost made Harry give in. However, he knew how to drive Emma completely wild. He flipped her over and rammed down into her body. Emma cried out in pleasure as Harry continued to ride her, slamming her up and down in pleasure. Talia and Lena kissed Emma’s breasts while Harry fucked her and Harry decided to get both of the women off by jamming his fingers deep into their warm pussies and pump away, very vigorously to drive them completely wild.  
  
“It’s perfect,” Harry whispered in Emma’s ear. “You’re cumming for me. That’s what you want, isn’t it, Ms. Frost.”  
  
Emma did not say anything. Her walls clamped onto Harry. Despite trying to focus on extracting every last drop of Harry’s seed from his balls, she could admit that Harry pinning her down while slamming into her drove Emma nuts. The way he dominated her pussy, drove her completely wild.  
  
The White Queen exploded and began to spurt all over Harry as he thrust a little bit deeper into her. With a groan, Harry rode out her orgasm and made Emma’s tight walls just milk him as vigorously as possible as Harry slid almost all the way out of Emma.  
  
Talia and Lena were right there. The two gorgeous women took turns, wrapping their tongues around Harry’s tool and slurping the juices off of them. Their hungry eyes showed the story of how much they wanted. Lena’s mouth pressed onto Harry’s balls and she sucked him while Talia slid her lips all the way down onto Harry’s thick prick and bottomed him out all the way into her throat.  
  
“Harry,” Caitlin cried for him.  
  
Oh, Harry was not about to turn Caitlin down. He pulled out of her and spun Caitlin around. Caitlin took turns licking the pussies of Lena and Talia before Harry plunged into her body. His position allowed Harry to reach forward to pleasure the body of both of his lovers.  
  
Finally, Caitlin hungered, thirsted, and quite frankly craved Harry’s big cock as it drove deep into her body. The depths of which it plunged drove Caitlin completely wild. He slapped his balls down onto her thighs with as many vigorous pumps as possible.  
  
“Look at you. So thirsty for my cock.”  
  
Of course Caitlin was not about to deny it at all. Harry paid her attention, for the most part. His hands grazed her breasts, cupped them hard and pulled away to smack her ass. This resulted in Caitlin’s tight walls collapsing down on Harry and milking him very vigorously. He rocked back and forth into her, each grunting trust driving his balls down against Caitlin’s thighs when he plowed her into the bed.  
  
Talia and Lena breathed heavily as Harry put his fingers down into her. While they got plenty of alone time with Harry and his impressive prick tonight, the two gorgeous women wanted even more. Their hips bucked up to get a combination of Caitlin’s tongue and Harry’s fingers. And then Emma crawled over, for Talia to turn slightly and jam her tongue into Emma’s pussy to taste how aroused she was.  
  
A tingle of energy spread through all four women. A flurry, an intense wave of orgasms rocked throughout the room, all of them tingling.  
  
Harry experienced the backwash of power and soaked it all in. He grabbed Caitlin’s hips and tightly fucked the gorgeous women and pushed himself back in. Her walls tightened around him.  
  
“All of you line up, right beside Caitlin,” Harry ordered his women.  
  
Several flickers of magical energy teased the pussies of Emma, Talia, and Lena as they all lined up side by side. Harry rode Caitlin to a vigorous orgasm before he pulled out of her and took his next partner.  
  
Talia moaned out loud, the well endowed manhood of the most powerful man on Earth drove inside of her body and rode her faster and faster. Harry’s fingers danced down her body and cupped her all over. Oh, Talia thought she was going to die. Harry pulled her in and fucked her fast. He was doing something to the other three women as well, judging by the volume and the intensity of their moans.  
  
However, Talia focused on herself and focused on Harry and was rewarded quite vigorously with each pounding thrust.  
  
Next, Emma’s greedy pussy received another round with Harry. She tightened around to him and tried to seek out the pleasure centers in Harry’s mind to stimulate the release of his seed.  
  
“Naughty, naughty,” Harry hissed.  
  
Harry spanked Emma’s ass. This resulted in her just cumming hard and allowing Harry to pick up a steadier pace as he drove his prick deep inside of her body. The skilled fingers of the Dragon were pretty much all over the place as he drove down into Emma’s tight core and made her just clamp onto it.  
  
The moment Harry moved out of Emma, he sought out Lena. Harry wrapped his arms around his mother’s gorgeous body and pushed all the way into her from behind. Those fingers just drummed up against Harry the very second he pushed deep inside of her body and rode the hell out of her from behind.  
  
Every time Harry entered her, Lena jolted alive with more pleasure. Those fingers danced down her body and stimulated a greater, more intense feeling within Lena Luthor. Those fingers quickly, but intensely grabbed her chest and allowed Harry to push all the way inside of her body to drive Lena completely wild, with the most intense waves of pleasure. Oh, he had Lena and now he was not going to let her go. He was not going to stop riding her from behind until Lena spurted all over his cock.  
  
“I want you,” Lena breathed.  
  
“I know, but you’re going to have to share.”  
  
Regretfully, Lena knew that as well. She cherished every last moment she had with Harry.  
  
The next round, prompted Harry to go faster. He went back into Lena after giving her a moment’s rest and rode her vigorously. One might get the impression Harry wanted to get some kind of record for giving a person an orgasm, because quite frankly, that’s what precisely was going on. He pressed down onto Lena’s back and pounded her as vigorously as possible from behind. He slid in and out, and rocked Lena a couple more times over to drive her completely insane with the pleasure which just build through her body.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Harry breathed on Lena’s neck. “Come on, let’s do it.”  
  
“Mmmmm!”  
  
Harry bottomed out his prick inside of Lena’s scorching hot core. He could feel her pussy just grab onto him and milk his tool with every vigorous pump he gave her. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Lena completely wild with pleasure and drove her just that more to the edge, with pleasurable thrusts. He pumped deep inside of her body.  
  
From Lena, Harry slid into Emma and rocked her tight body. The White Queen could feel an eruption of pleasure just building through her body.  
  
“You were born to be my cock slut.”  
  
“Well, if I had to be a cock slut...mmm...would have to be for the best.”  
  
Emma’s scorching slit proved to be a temptation for Harry. He rocked down into her body and slammed repeatedly inside of her. Everything just drove down into her and Emma saw stars before she finished. Regretfully not earning Harry’s cum, at least not now.  
  
Lovely Talia was second to last, and Harry worked into her. Every inch of her well trained body just scorched underneath Harry’s fingers, the faster he pumped into her. His prick worked the insides of the Daughter of the Demon, as he rocked down onto her. Talia had no words and Harry had nothing to spare as well. She clutched him and the warm velvet walls worked him.  
  
The moment Harry bottomed out in Talia, he came inches away from bursting. His stamina checked out and he decided to save that seed for one person.  
  
Caitlin, oh, Harry pulled Caitlin onto his cock, and she rode it and looked him straight to the eyes. The green eyed, red-haired goddess bounced. Every inch of her delicious body descended and rose down onto Harry’s prick like a goddess. Oh damn, it felt very good, and she collapsed her arms around Harry to pump his cock up and down. She worked it like a champ and Harry slapped his balls down onto her.  
  
“Cum for me, Caitlin,” Harry hissed in her ear.  
  
Caitlin drew back and Harry followed. His balls erupted and rocked blast after blast of cum inside of Caitlin’s body. She rose and descended down onto him to milk Harry of every last drop of seed, as it spilled inside of her body. Caitlin tightened her way around Harry and made sure he spurted inside of her.  
  
The moment Caitlin collapsed around Harry, her breath heavy as hell, Harry squeezed her hips. She crawled back and the sultry eyes of Emma, Talia, and Lena all locked onto him. Caitlin would be with them had she not been recovering from their shared orgasm.  
  
These gorgeous women slinked in to take turns sucking Harry’s cock and getting it hard once again.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next chapter.**  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia**


	20. Chapter 20(7/20/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 20th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 20)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Harry returned to the clocktower, where Helena waited for him in a robe. She closed the distance between the two of them and put her hands on Harry’s waist.  
  
“How are you holding up?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m better, but I want you now,” Helena said in a breathy tone of voice. “Sara and Barbara should be on their way up soon, but in the meantime….”  
  
Helena slid the robes down her body and revealed some slinky purple lingerie which fit every inch of her sexy body. Her large breasts practically spilled out of them. Her flat stomach, round juicy ass, and long, meaty legs also was a feast upon the eyes. The thong she wore barely covered anything and the second Helena slipped her hand down Harry’s pants and kissed him, they both knew things were going to heat up in a hurry.  
  
Oh, tonight had been a long night and they still had a lot of work to do. However, Helena now had Harry’s cock out of his pants and ran her finger down it to show it throb. The two found their way onto the nearest bed and Harry pulled off Helena’s bra, not that it was there much, to allow her bouncing jugs free.  
  
Harry marveled at Helena’s lovely chest and squeezed her breasts a couple of times. Some moans came from Helena as she writhed on the bed. Right underneath Harry’s touch and his fingers just dancing closer and closer to the edge. Oh, Helena thought she was going to lose it. Even more so when Harry lined up his cock between her breasts and slid it between her jugs to drive her completely wild.  
  
The two crime fighters kissed when Harry rocked back and forth against her breasts. The weight of his balls just slammed down onto her chest. Harry pushed all the way inside of her and rocked. He did not want to hold back, he wanted to unload all over Helena’s breasts. And the gaze of the hungry woman beneath him showed Harry just how much she wanted this as well. Harry picked up a steadier pace and rocked deep into Helena’s breasts and squeezed them against his throbbing hard pole.  
  
“Closer,” Harry groaned. “Closer.”  
  
Helena tightened the grip of her warm breasts and made sure Harry was all the way into her chest and pounding away it it. Each sliding thrust sent a pleasure. Their bodies just molded together. Helena milked Harry’s long thrusting prick with her breasts and got him closer and closer to the breaking point. She edged Harry before he fired all over her and launched his cum all over her chest.  
  
The cum showered down, with a heavy rain all over Helena’s gorgeous, round breasts. Harry slid down into her breasts and rocked her as hard as humanly possible, to ride her faster and faster to the edge. Helena opened her tongue to catch the cum.  
  
Oh, Helena looked like a goddess, with Harry’s cum raining down her round tits. Harry ran his fingers down Helena’s panties and pulled her tongue down.  
  
“Oh, the bitch just had to start without us.”  
  
The soft hands of Barbara Gordon clasped Harry’s balls from behind. Sara Lance sunk in as well. She licked her lips when seeing Harry’s cum just splash off of Helena’s tits.  
  
“I don’t know, I’m kind of glad he did.”  
  
And without another word, Sara dove in and began to suck the warm cum off of Helena’s breasts. Helena threw her head back and enjoyed what Sara was doing to her, greatly. The heat only increased through her body the faster Sara sucked on her breasts.  
  
The gorgeous lips of Barbara Gordon wrapped around Harry’s tool and she sucked him. That skilled mouth, those gorgeous lips, they all inhaled Harry’s cock and she blew him magnificently. Harry grabbed the back of Barbara’s head and bottomed out his thrusts on her throat.  
  
One hand rocked down onto the back of Barbara’s head. The other spread Sara’s legs and Harry slid his fingers into her pussy. He leaned in as much as he can while bending Barbara and fucking her mouth. Harry hit the jackpot and buried his face between Sara’s wet pussy while face-fucking Barbara.  
  
Sara had a mouth-full of Helena’s tit. Otherwise, she would have encouraged Harry to work that tongue. The skilled ministrations of Harry’s tongue down into her sweet honey pot drove Sara completely wild. Harry knew how to hit all of the right buttons.  
  
The harder Harry’s cock got into her mouth Barbara lost it more. She rubbed her pussy with her fingers until Harry pulled out. His sizable, wet organ, slapped Barbara on the face. He grabbed the redhead and buried into her. His face dripped with Sara’s juices while he looked down at her. This only made Barbara hotter and hornier as he drove all the way down her throat with multiple thrusts which drove her insane with pleasure.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry breathed.  
  
Sara thought she could make this more perfect by sucking Harry’s balls while Barbara blew him. The two long-time friends enjoyed Harry’s prick and balls to suck them hard. And Helena, oh Helena buried her fingers into them and stretched out their warm pussies to drive them further to the brink.  
  
Barbara and Sara tightened around Helena. She wanted a piece of Harry as well, but she would settle for these two.  
  
With a smile, Barbara pulled away and pulled Harry’s cock out of her mouth. She spun around and spread her legs, ass up in the air.  
  
“Stick it in me, big boy,” Barbara said.  
  
Oh, Barbara got everything she ever wanted, with Harry’s big juicy prick jammed deep into her tight pussy. Harry’s fingers grabbed onto Barbara’s ass while he rocked into her from behind. His fingers roamed all the way.  
  
Harry’s head moved from side to side so he could lick the pussies of Sara and Helena. Both lovely women took turns in kissing BArbara while Harry plowed into the crimson haired crime fighter from behind. Harry traced patterns down every inch of Barbara’s succulent body.  
  
“Finish her up so I can ride you into the bed,” Sara said.  
  
“Not, if I can get to him...first!”  
  
Sara and Helena exchanged in a staredown.  
  
“His cock is still mine until I drop,” Barbara moaned.  
  
“We’ll see about that!”  
  
Helena moved behind Harry and cupped his balls. She fondle them quite skillfully. Helena ground her hips up and down against Harry and made sure he fucked Barbara good and deep. The faster he pounded into Barbara, the more her wet pussy tightened and milked around his cock.  
  
Oh something about Helena and Harry teaming up to fuck her was not fair. But, damn if it did not feel so good. What felt even more good was Sara beneath Barbara’s face and making Barbara just inhale her pussy juices. Oh, Barbara saw stars, with her body going into fits of pleasure.  
  
“She’s going to lose it,” Helena breathed. “Just a little bit deeper. A little bit harder. Break her with that big, fat cock. You know you want to.”  
  
“I do want to.”  
  
Harry grunted when he bottomed out inside of Barbara. Her tight walls clamped down onto him and made Harry feel like he was closing in. The faster Harry plowed inside of her, the deeper he went, the better this felt. The better Barbara’s warm walls clamping around him felt. Oh, she slid back and forth to edge Harry’s cock closer and closer to the climax. His balls slapped down onto Helena’s thighs and Harry pumped into her, just a little bit deeper. He closed in on Barbara, but held back just to make her cum all over him.  
  
Helena, in perfect position, climbed on top of Harry and sank down onto him.  
  
Sara could not be too mad, Helena got into position. Saving the best for last, and she would have Harry’s seed. She moved on in and got a good view of Helena’s ride upon Harry’s cock. She bounced up and down on it harder. Helena rode Harry’s cock like her life depended on it.  
  
Harry paid ample attention to Helena’s legs. Her breasts swayed up and down. Helena started to moan when Harry did not pay enough attention to her breasts. He pushed Helena on the bed, legs spread and Harry worked her pussy over with as many thrusts as possible. Oh, her tightening walls closed onto him and prepared to get Harry’s seed.  
  
“Go and fuck Sara,” Helena said.  
  
“Are you….”  
  
“YES, FUCK THAT CUNT!”  
  
Well, Harry would have prefered a please. Sara masturbated herself until Harry pulled her fingers out of her. The two made out with each other as Harry spread Sara’s legs. He lowered herself onto her with Sara cradling Harry’s head down onto her chest as he pounded into her.  
  
“She couldn’t take it any more?” Sara moaned.  
  
“No, I just didn’t want any distractions,” Helena said. “Pound her hard. Oh, it makes me so hot when you wreck another woman.”  
  
“Like mother, like daughter,” Harry groaned.  
  
Oh, Sara let out a very intense cry. The magical bubble encased around them prevented Sara’s Canary Cry from escaping the room. This allowed Harry an ample amount of time with Sara. While he squeezed and pleasured Sara’s gorgeous breasts as she cried into his ear.  
  
The faster Harry worked into Sara, the more she closed in. Helena buried a dildo into Barbara at the end of the bed while Harry’s tongue extended to lick Helena’s pussy lips.  
  
The kiss deepened between Harry and Sara. Sara locked her legs around Harry and her arms.  
  
“You want to cum,” Sara breathed. “Come on, cum with me.”  
  
The faster Sara worked and the more Harry denied her, the hotter Sara became. Her insides just turned into a never ending train of pleasure from Harry holding her down and pounding Sara quite vigorously into the bed. One more push and Sara was going to lose it.  
  
Sara’s tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes rolled out of the back of her head upon coming. Helena gave her a long and deep kiss, almost like a dirty kiss good night. Harry rode into her body. His balls slapped up and down onto her thighs and left their mark upon Sara.  
  
“Finally.”  
  
Helena intended to finish what she started. The dark-haired crime fighter rubbed her wet pussy down onto Harry’s throbbing cock while she climbed atop of him. Helena’s wet pussy collapsed down onto Harry’s cock as she squeezed them.  
  
“I’m going to drain you, honey,” Helena said.  
  
The confidence which reminded Harry about the fact Helena was Selina Kyle’s daughter made his balls ache with pleasure. She rose up and down onto Harry to squeeze him. Harry’s hands found her breasts. Magical energy channeled through Helena’s lovely bouncing breasts as he rocked faster into her.  
  
“Closer, get closer, babe,” Helena breathed hotly in Harry’s ear. “Those balls are getting heavy and very thick.”  
  
“I know, but I want to feel you cum first,” Harry said. “And you’re getting close. I can feel it, can’t you?”  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
Helena allowed her body to succumb to the waves of pleasure which Harry introduced to her. He had her, wrapped up tight and Helena did the same. She was not leaving. With both Sara and Barbara recovering, half dazed from their orgasms, Helena could take her time and savor every orgasm as they came.  
  
The gorgeous women bouncing on him practically did the splits as she took Harry deep inside of her body. Those fingers just roamed Helena’s body and took her on a ride of endless pleasure. Her thighs slapped down onto Harry as she rocked up and down. Each sensation rippled through her body.  
  
A stirring Sara and Barbara told Helena she needed to speed things up, so to enjoy this moment. All of the frustration she felt washed away upon each ride of Harry’s cock. Helena locked onto his eyes as she bounced up onto his cock.  
  
“It’s time, I can feel it.”  
  
“Ladies first.”  
  
Oh Helena would make a comment about the chivery, but to be perfectly honest, she was too busy cumming to notice. She milked back and forth onto Harry.  
  
Harry rode Helena’s orgasm. He could feel the build-up and finally let it go. Harry thrusted into Helena’s body and rocked up and down inside of her with vigorous thrusts. His balls burst and sent their full contents into Helena. Helena clutched and milked him to make sure all of Harry’s cum raced where it needed to be.  
  
Oh, the stars Helena saw made the wait more than with it. She stuck with the plan and earned Harry’s reward.  
  
The two collapsed on each other and Helena locked lips onto Harry and intensely made out with him in the aftermath of their shared orgasm.  
  
Sara and Barbara crawled over as Helena rested on Harry’s chest. It was not too long before Harry had a sexy blonde, a gorgeous redhead, and a smoking-hot brunette all worshipping his body. And believe Harry, he greatly enjoyed them doing so.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(21, 22, and 23) on July 27th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia**


	21. Chapter 21(7/27/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Chapter 21:**  
 ****  
 **  
**“And now, the Lad-Who-Survived will become the Lad-Who-Fried!”  
  
A young man with sandy hair kneeled down on the ground in front of an imposing figure in red and green. The figures’ cape billowed in the wind. The young man, Timothy Hunter, fought his ever present enemy, Mysterio, who wore a fishbowl looking helmet with eyes glowing.  
  
The young man glared up in defiance.  
  
“You just don’t get it. No matter how many times you knock me down, no matter how many hardships you throw my way, no matter how much you torment me, I will never stop fighting. I will fight you not for glory, not out of vengeance, but because it’s the right thing to do. And if you don’t understand that, you will never beat me.”  
  
Mysterio cackled in response. The sorcerer’s eyes glinted with malice.  
  
“Fitting words, Hunter. I shall have them engraved upon your tombstone.”  
  
Two glowing beams of light connected with each other until the movie scene faded to black with Cat Grant standing outside of the Galaxy Theater in New York City.  
  
“This is Cat Grant and that clip you just saw was a clip of the final movie in the Timothy Hunter series, Timothy Hunter and the Green Flame Torch,” Cat said. “The last production of the beloved Timothy Hunter franchise, until now, as the New York showing of the play, Timothy Hunter and the Depraved Descendant begins in New York for a three night event and….”  
  
“And it’s a play which you should not see, if you are any self respecting fan of the Timothy Hunter franchise!”  
  
A dark-haired man, slightly unkempt walked onto the camera. Cat turned around looking a bit uncomfortable, as he snatched her arm, microphone and all.  
  
“Hey, get...someone get over here…..”  
  
“This play is an insult to my legacy and everything I’ve done. I’ve given the best years of my life, playing Timothy Hunter. I was the one who brought the character to life on the big screen, and instead I’m not even considered as the lead for this play. Never mind the fact the plot is bollocks and doesn’t make any sense to the established canon, she has to spit on me and instead pander for the people who thirst for diversity so much they swallow any poison that is shoved down their throat as long as they get their precious inclusion! Despite the fact the elite does not care about you, and only care for you as puppets to further their agenda!”  
  
The man scrambled around and looked completely mad.  
  
“Security!”  
  
Two beefy security guards moved in and grabbed the rambling man.  
  
“There is only one Timothy Hunter. His name is Daniel Berkhart. Ten years of my life!”  
  
The man’s ranting faded out and Cat recovered quickly. And felt it was best to imagine that little outburst never happened.  
  
“The stars are out tonight,” Cat said. “It’s Marie Logan, activist and star of the 1980s cult classic Hello Megan, Ms. Logan, a word if you please?”  
  
“Sure, Ms. Grant,” Marie said. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“There are rumors that next year there will be a musical adaption of Hello Megan,” Cat said. “If you may take a minute, I want you ask you….”  
  
“We are in negotiations and I will be reprising my role….”  
  
“At least someone respects the character, and the person who made it, pandering pap that it may be!”  
  
Despite being off camera, Danny Berkhart’s crazed ranting despite security holding him was getting to be a bit of a nuisance.  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” Cat said. “Let’s go to commercial.”

* * *

  
Moments later, outside of the theater, Harry, Gwen, Lois, and Mary Jane arrived.  
  
“Surprised they’re going through with the play,” Lois said.  
  
“Why?” Gwen asked. “Sure, it’s bad, but all three nights are selling out.”  
  
Mary Jane begged Gwen to attend this showing and Gwen decided to attend, strictly for the train wreck value of what was about to take place.  
  
“Well, it’s not the quality of the play that’s the problem,” Lois said. “But, rather all of the strange misfortunes which are dogging the play. All of the accidents, all of the production glitches, and before anyone says anything, I don’t mean the script.”  
  
Gwen opened her mouth and shut it, for an amused look from Mary Jane.  
  
“Someone might have it in for the play,” Harry said.  
  
“What do you say, an obsessed fan who is a bit too upset about having his childhood ruined,” Gwen said. “I mean, it has to be a shipper, doesn’t it? They...they tend to take anything too seriously, and if their preferred pairing isn’t in a story, it’s ruined forever.”  
  
“No, nothing like….hey, Marie.”  
  
The lovely redhead appeared and greeted the group with smiles.  
  
“I know the play’s not the best, but, there are people on the production team who I want to support and the actors are trying their best,” Marie said.  
  
“I don’t blame the actors,” Gwen said. “I know who’s responsible for this play and that’s...that’s the star isn’t it?”  
  
A dark skinned man with brown eyes and a neatly trimmed haircut stepped out of the limo. A few people applauded and a couple walked over to ask him for autographs. The man looked quite frankly baffled that anyone would, but yet he signed them with a smile and opted for a photo.  
  
“Michael Tomaz,” Mary Jane supplied. “He’s the man who plays Timothy Hunter.”  
  
“Looks nothing like him,” Gwen said.  
  
“Well, yes, that’s been a point of contention for a lot of people,” Marie said. “Michael’s a good guy though, we did some charity work together. He came over from Quarac, Muslim, good man, very good man. Very generous as well, he would give you his last bottle of water if you were dying alongside of him in the desert. He’s good, although yes, he doesn’t align with people’s…..”  
  
“He’s not too bad at the role,” Mary Jane said. “All things considered.”  
  
“Well, he’s got to work with…..”  
  
Harry noticed trouble coming a mile away as Cat got into position to interview Michael.  
  
“THERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO STOLE MY LIFE.”  
  
“Danny, Danny Berkhart, is that you?” Michael asked. “You’re...you’re an inspiration. You made Timothy Hunter come alive, and you inspired me….”  
  
“Well, if I inspired you so much, then why did you take food off of my table?” Berkhart asked.  
  
Harry and Gwen made a move to dash and change if things got a bit too rough. Michael looked a bit put off and confused by Bekrhart’s behavior.  
  
“I didn’t know you….I thought you didn’t want the role, I had no idea that….”  
  
“How do you like it when someone spits on you?”  
  
Berkhart spat on the face of Michael until some uniformed police officers arrived to grab him. An attractive woman with dark hair appeared as well and walked up to Daniel Berkhart.  
  
“Yuri Watanabe,” Gwen told Harry. “She succeeded my father as Captain of the NYPD police department, after he got moved up to Commissioner.”  
  
“Berkhart, you’re to leave, or the next place you’re going is a jail cell,” Yuri said. “There’s been complaints about your harassments.”  
  
“Who complained…..”  
  
“Look, I don’t any more trouble from you,” Yuri said sternly. “So, this is your last warning, go.”  
  
Berkhart walked off and cast one last hateful look in the direction of Michael. Harry could tell there was something about that look that he did not like all together.  
  
“I’ve got an interview,” Lois said. “Come on Cover Girl.”  
  
Mary Jane nodded. Harry turned to Gwen. An idea entered his mind.  
  
“Save our seats, I’m sticking with them,” Harry said.  
  
“Sure, give me the hard work,” Gwen murmured.  
  
She playfully stuck out her tongue and Harry responded by kissing her.

* * *

  
Surrounded, by several pieces of Timothy Hunter memorabilia, Michael Tomaz shook his head. Never meet your heroes. He started a coughing fit and took out a white rag. He coughed in it, with blood splatters coming out of his mouth and into the rag.  
  
Oh, it was getting worse, as much as he hated to admit it.  
  
“Mr. Tomaz?”  
  
Michael disposed of the rag immediately.  
  
“Lois Lane, Daily Prophet,” Lois said. “You agreed to meet with me.”  
  
“Yes, Ms. Lane, and….by golly, you look just like him!”  
  
Michael’s eyes fixated on Harry for a few seconds. Mary Jane just smiled and patted him on the shoulder as if she knew what was coming.  
  
“I, what are you talking about?” Harry asked.  
  
“You looked exactly like Timothy Hunter,” Michael said. “More than me most certainly, but even more than Danny Berkhart. It’s just uncanny, the fact you stepped out of the pages.”  
  
“How did you get the role of Timothy Hunter?” Harry asked curiously. “Harry Kent, by the way.”  
  
The two men shook hands.  
  
“And here I thought I was supposed to be the reporter, Green-Eyes,” Lois said.  
  
“Well, it was by accident, I was just trying out for the play,” Michael said. “Just thought it would be cool. I figured it would be a new character, created for the play, but I never thought it would be the lead. I guess it’s a dream come true in certain ways, but in other ways, it’s a nightmare. I don’t deserve it.”  
  
“You’ve done well,” Mary Jane said. “All of the reviews that you gave were the highlight and you made people forget the...well….”  
  
“That I look like nothing how Timothy Hunter was described?” Michael asked. “I’m fine, I know what’s going on. I really wish that KJ when she does the press and the social media wouldn’t make a big deal about how it’s revolutionary that I’m a Muslim lead. It’s only making me look like I got the role for all of the wrong reasons. And I grew up as a fan. Timothy Hunter showed me that no matter what, I can get up, I can keep fighting, and I can accomplish anything. I’ve risen myself up, became an actor, met my wife, and had a daughter….I only kept with this so she can see her father...so she can have something to remember me by, so I can be a hero.”  
  
Michael looked choked up and even Lois Lane, hard as nails as she was, had been moved by his story.  
  
“But, with your work overseas, with charity, you’re a hero in some ways,” Harry said. “You worked with a woman I’ve been researching. Grace Parker.”  
  
“Yes, I know Doctor Parker, and she...she went missing under mysterious circumstances,” Michael said. “I really wish that I knew what became of her so I can….”  
  
A knock on the door brought them out of the conversation. Michael went to answer the door.  
  
“Delivery from you, from a fan, Mr. Tomaz.”  
  
“Something to remind you where you came from,” Michael said, reading the card.  
  
Instantly, Harry noticed something was wrong with the package, and he’s not the only one.  
  
“Is it just me, or is there something ticking?” Mary Jane asked.  
  
Oh, the source of that mysterious ticking noise had been revealed.  
  
“It’s a pipe bomb!”  
  
Harry dragged the trio behind the couch and hurled the bomb out of harm’s way just seconds before it exploded. It blew a hole through the dressing room wall.

* * *

  
“I don’t know who could have sent me this bomb.”  
  
Yuri Watanabe just frowned. Oh, she had her ideas. Unfortunately, without hard evidence, she could not prove it and make an arrest stick Although the suspect she thought of, had probable cause. At least in his mind.  
  
“We’re going to have to cancel the show.”  
  
“Oh, no, no, no, we’re not doing that!” the director yelled. “The show must go on, there’s too much money in the show.”  
  
“Then, I’ll get a warrant and make you cancel it,” Yuri said.  
  
“Ms. Fisk insists there’s no problem and there’s security ramped up for the building,” the director said. “And the Mayor and the Governor of New York, they both insist that the show is going on.”  
  
“You are willing to put these people’s lives in danger?” Yuri asked. “I will be back, and I don’t care what the Mayor, Governor, or Mr. Fisk says, if someone even gets a hangnail, this entire theater is being shut down until we find out why.”  
  
A hispanic woman dressed in the purple and greet outfit of Mysterio stepped into the room and looked around. She held the ever prominent fishbowl underneath her arm.  
  
“Is everything okay?” she asked.  
  
“Yes, Carla, we’re...we’re fine,” Michael said. “Just be careful out there tonight.”  
  
Harry moved over where Gwen waited off to the side. Marie, Mary Jane, and Lois were not holding their seats.  
  
“We watch the play close,” Harry said. “And get ready to move when something happens. I don’t like the looks of this.”  
  
“Great,” Gwen said. “Oh, you mean other than the plot?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry agreed.

* * *

  
A blonde woman appeared at the top of the stage. Kathy Joan Rollings, or KJ, the woman who created the Timothy Hunter Franchise. And also one had been very polarizing around the fanbase.  
  
“Thank you for coming tonight,” KJ said. “I’ve created a magical world with a diverse group of characters and today, through this production, we bring those characters alive.”  
  
A lie, if there ever was one. Gwen resisted rolling her eyes. The main cast was as white as the winter snow, until KJ decided she wanted to be diverse. She retroactively included LGBT characters in her series, despite not putting it in the actual text.  
  
“Tonight, we make some magic, and tonight, we bring you, Timothy Hunter and the Depraved Descendant.”  
  
“And let the shameless retcons commence,” Gwen murmured.  
  
Mary Jane just patted Gwen on the shoulder as she looked sullen.

* * *

  
Carla, the woman who played Mysterio, moved outside to smoke a cigarette.  
  
“Ms. Bowen, if you don’t mind, a photograph?”  
  
A photographer walked over to Carla who sighed.  
  
“You want it without the helmet or not?” Carla asked.  
  
“Oh, it doesn’t matter,” the photographer said. “Just smile.”  
  
The camera flashed and also released a knockout gas which put Carla Bowen down for the count. The photographer ripped off the fake glasses and beard to reveal Danny Berkhart, better known as the former Timothy Hunter actor.  
  
“None of them would appreciate me as a hero!”  
  
Berkhart picked up the fishbowl and smiled at it. A thought entered the man’s demented mind.  
  
“Perhaps they would appreciate me as a villain!” Berkhart cried. “Phineas, get me my special effects!”  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22(7/27/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 27th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 22.**  
 ****  
 **  
**So far, the play went off without a hitch. Despite nearly getting blown up tonight, Michael Tomaz was the epitome of professional tonight and despite the plot-hole ridden script he was given, he did the best to bring the character alive.  
  
“It’s you again. It’s always been you.”  
  
“Yes, Timothy, it’s been me. It’s always been me. The man who will destroy everything you hold dear!”  
  
The big scene with Mysterio comes up. The moment Mysterio appeared on stage, Michael knew something was wrong. Mysterio was not Carla Bowen, but rather, a stockier individual, a man. She did not her spidey sense to see something was up.  
  
“Uh, oh,” Gwen breathed. “It’s time.”  
  
Harry and Gwen slipped off as the people in the theater started to move down.  
  
“Nothing will keep me down,” Mysterio said. “For see, there’s no me without you. You’re the one who created me, and now I’m going to be the one who is going to end you. For you are the one who took my life, and now I’m going to ruin yours, before all you hold dear.”  
  
As if on cue, several robotic bat-like creatures appeared and surrounded the stage and pretty much boxed in the audience. And KJ in particular, had been snagged out of her seat. The seats around them created some kind of magnetic field which held them into place.  
  
Suddenly, one of the bats fired a beam and dropped Michael to his knees in front of them. The bats surrounded them and Mysterio just laughed.  
  
“What are you doing?” Michael asked.  
  
“Justice,” Mysterio said. “This is the end of Timothy Hunter. You cannot appreciate a true hero. Therefore, you will appreciate me as a villain. You will appreciate me when I bring forth to the world, the majestic might of Mysterio!”  
  
“Oh, I think you’re just another nutjob in a mask!” Lois yelled. “And a stupid one. People like you are….HEY!”  
  
Two of the bats ripped Lois out of her seat and deposited her on the stage near the cast. Mysterio’s hand began to glow and he glared down onto him.  
  
“Ms. Lois Lane. Congratulations. You will be allowed to chronicle my descent and the fall of this charlatan. Did you really think he was a hero? Did you really think he deserves your accolades?”  
  
Michael stood up and tried to appease the situation.  
  
“Listen, man, this is...this is just all about entertaining people, having fun, it’s not supposed to be serious, it’s not supposed to be….”  
  
“SILENCE!”  
  
Mysterio once again blasted the man to his knees. The shock was not deadly, but painful.  
  
“Ten years of my life, I was Timothy Hunter,” Mysterio said.  
  
“Berkhart?” KJ asked. You are….”  
  
“I gave ten years of my life, being Timothy Hunter!” Berkhart cried as he gained more steam. “I got thrown away like a piece of garbage like you. Because, you wanted to do something different, despite the fact that something different contradicted your written word.”  
  
“You’re insane, Daniel,” KJ said. “And you should know that I never once said that Timothy Hunter was a white man.”  
  
“Save your lies for your sycophants on social media!” Mysterio bellowed. “The only color you care about is green. The green I can make. And the green that Tomaz could make you as well. She will turn on you too, once she decides that a Muslim man is not woke enough for the frothing masses. It’s the same story, day after day. You want to pander to the diversity crowd, but you just slap a fresh coat of paint on an established character and call it a day. All while not putting in any work to make true change.”  
  
Mysterio’s hands glowed even more. This was not part of the original costume.  
  
“The people are magnetized to their seats,” Mysterio said. “And I will blow up this theater. Guess, you should have let Watanabe clear this place out, Mr. Director. It would have saved you the grief.”

* * *

  
Panic hit the theater, Mysterio turned his eyes, with contempt, to the young man who played Timothy Hunter.  
  
“And now, you are going to be what happens, when someone plays hero, they fall,” Mysterio said. “Do yield to me?”  
  
Michael stood up proudly and looked Mysterio in the eye. The ever present bats were locked and ready to fire on them.  
  
“You just don’t get it. No matter how many times you knock me down, no matter how many hardships you throw my way, no matter how much you torment me, I will never stop fighting. I will fight you not for glory, not out of vengeance, but because it’s the right thing to do. And if you don’t understand that, you will never beat me.”  
  
Michael took a deep breath.  
  
“That’s what being Timothy Hunter is all about,” he said. “That’s….”  
  
“Cute, but this time, it ends with Timothy Hunter fried, and there will be no cheap deus ex machina to save the day,” Mysterio said. “You’re a pretender to me and it’s your fault I did this.”  
  
“She told me you didn’t want the role.”  
  
KJ just squirmed anxiously as both the old Timothy Hunter and the current Timothy Hunter were not too pleased with her. Thankfully, for her, Mysterio turned his attention to Michael and lifted his finger in.  
  
“You’re not a hero. Not to anyone.”  
  
“DADDY!”  
  
The loud scream in the crowd came from Michael’s daughter, but Mysterio did not appear too moved by it. He paused to soak in the horror for the crowd.  
  
“And now, the final cu….”  
  
“And that’s my cue.”  
  
Spider-Girl appeared and yanked Mysterio off by the arm. She slammed down onto the ground and forced his attention on her.  
  
“Spider-Girl!” Mysterio yelled. “This isn’t about you. This is about me taking a stand about this false purity and diversity culture!”  
  
While he did have some points, the way he went about them rubbed Gwen the wrong way.  
  
“Oh, please, this is about you, and only you!” Spider-Girl yelled. “You’re no better than her!”  
  
And with that, Spider-Girl launched onto the attack. She bounced across the bats, deactivating them with several swings and several attacks. An angry Mysterio prepared to blow up the building only for Spider-Girl to snatch the remote detonator from his hand and slam him down onto the stage.

* * *

  
A white haired man watched in glee at the spectacular. His hand was on the trigger just in case. Phineas Mason, the special effects director.  
  
Suddenly, Phineas came face to face with Superman himself. Phineas dropped his coffee to the ground and bolted out of the nearest exit. Only for Superman to snatch him.  
  
“Oh, well, this is embarrassing,” Phineas said. “But, still, you can’t save them all and stop me.”  
  
Phineas pressed a button on his watch and activated a miniature explosion. In a blink of an eye, Superman hit one finger flick and knocked Phineas down onto the ground.  
  
The Man of Steel raced down to the people and several of them finally broke free their seats. Several explosions registered up to them and Harry grabbed some of them and pulled them out of harm’s way.  
  
A screaming child echoed through the room which caught everyone’s attention.  
  
“ZARI!” Michael shouted.  
  
Harry scooped the eight-year-old girl out of the way and plucked her completely out of the stage. And allowed her to run into the arms of her waiting and grateful mother.  
  
More in the line of fire. Before Harry could react, there’s a blur of light which snagged them all out of harm’s way and even the hostages off of the stage.  
  
“NO!” Mysterio yelled. “NO, NO, NO! YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY SPOTLIGHT!”  
  
Mysterio found himself knocked off the stage by Spider-Girl and he landed with a thud. The fishbowl cracked and Harry ripped his suit apart to destroy some of the devices he had on it.  
  
Phineas Mason tried to crawl away. Spider-Girl webbed his foot up and pulled him into place.  
  
“Good one,” Gwen said. “So, let’s leave them gift wrapped for the police.”  
  
Harry nodded. Superman and Spider-Girl slipped out of the theater. They left a webbed up Daniel Berkhart and Phineas Mason, struggling and cursing as Yuri led a group of uniformed officers into the theater to nab the two men who caused all of this.  
  
“Show’s over.”  
  
“But I….”  
  
“SHOW’S OVER!” Yuri yelled.  
  
The director walked over, deflated and defeated. The other two nights of the play was canceled and his career was ruined. Yuri caught a glimpse of someone in an alleyway and she walked forward. She came face to face with the Superman himself.  
  
“Superman,” Yuri said.  
  
“Captain Watanabe,” Harry said.  
  
“Opinions of you are mixed after the events in Gotham City,” Yuri said. “But, you saved those people today, and I appreciate the need for people like you who can’t do it.”  
  
“And everything you do should be appreciated, Captain,” Harry said. “The work you’ve done cleaning up the drug and weapons trade in New York.”  
  
“I just do my part,” Yuri said.  
  
“Well, not all heroes wear capes.”  
  
Yuri smiled and moved over to deal with the dastardly duo. Harry caught a glimpse of Zari, safe with her mother. Her father was getting injuries tended to and given how shaken up he was by tonight’s events, it was best to see it.  
  
“Mommy, it’s Superman!”  
  
“Yes, Zari, honey, I can see that….Zari no!”  
  
Zari rushed over and tugged on Superman’s cape.  
  
“Yes?” Harry asked.  
  
“Can, I have your autograph?” she asked.  
  
“Sure thing, kid,” Harry said.  
  
He scrawled a “Zari, Stay Super” with the signature of Superman. He handed to to Zari who looked quite exciteable.  
  
“Hey, Whitney,” Harry said. “Thanks for...the help tonight.”  
  
“What help?” Whitney asked.  
  
“You raced all of those people out of the theater, didn’t you?”  
  
“No,’ Whitney said. “Iris, Jesse, and I…..we’ve been in Central City all night.”  
  
‘Mmm, very interesting.”  
  
Harry pondered that over and he walked over where Lois had been waiting. Lois flashed Harry a smile.  
  
“So, how are you doing?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Oh you know me, just another day at the office.”  
  
Harry chuckled, fair enough.

* * *

  
Berkhart had been oddly sedated as he was being fingerprinted. Yuri still watched him like a hawk.  
  
“You know, something, Danny Berkhart isn’t even this guy’s real name,” one of the cops with a very distinct Brooklyn accent said. “His name is Quentin Beck….”  
  
“Yes, it’s true. I was born Quentin Beck, but it was changed to something more markable to appease the masses. My domineering mother, my greedy agent, and that shrew of a fraud KJ, they wasted ten years of life, with nonsense that got pulled away from them.”  
  
“Knock it off, Beck,” Yuri said.  
  
“But, I would like to thank them, and Tomaz, for opening my eyes by stealing the role of Timothy Hunter away from me and trying to gaslight me, saying that I was his hero,” Beck said. “The rush of power of being the bad guy, it was extremely exciting. More so than being a cheesy little boy sorcerer. And soon the day will be mine. Soon Mysterio will reign supreme and Spider-Girl will pay for stealing my spotlight and foiling my plans. All will fold beneath the majestic might of Mysterio!”  
  
“Take him away,” Yuri said.  
  
Oh, if Yuri had to endear another moment of delusional ranting, she might go insane.

* * *

  
In the future, an older Zari Tomaz walked through the wasteland and kicked over a shattered fishbowl helmet. She reached into her pocket and read a faded piece of paper with the words “Zari, Stay Super” on them. This statement gave her the courage she needed over the next few months. Because weeks after the disaster of a play, her father succumbed to a crippling illness which killed him in days. And he kept doing bravely what he loved to the end.  
  
A true hero, although one whose stubbornness to seek aid did him in the end, Zari bitterly recalled.  
  
“There you are?”  
  
Mia, Esme, and Aresia stepped into the picture.  
  
“I thought it would start changing the moment Nora went back, “Zari said. “Nothing’s changed.”  
  
“Well, maybe it….we don’t quite know how time travel works, we’re just guessing,” Esme said.  
  
“Look, I saw a blur on that day. But we’re still in this craphole, so…”  
  
The lights flickered and right past them, a demonic entity appeared. Mia armed herself to a bow, but they only saw a flicker of a mysterious shadow. Energy crackled in the air before the shadow disappeared into the light.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Mia asked.  
  
The other women shrugged. They had no answers, only just questions.  
  
“We have got to leave,” Aresia said. “Now. The Kree would have seen that.”  
  
“Right, let’s move,” Zari said.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23(7/27/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on July 27th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 23:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The moment Harry and Gwen had a private moment, they locked lips with each other in one of the steamiest makeout sessions possible. Gwen’s tongue delved, fast and furiously into Harry’s mouth and the hunger only increased, the deeper and more passionately she kissed him. Harry’s shirt came off and Gwen’s fingers just brushed against Harry’s chest and abs. She slowly, and playfully stroked his muscular body, the kisses from her getting a little more passionate along the way.  
  
The two pulled away from each other and Gwen lightly nibbled on her lip. Harry helped Gwen remove her Spider-Girl uniform, and left her standing there in nothing but a see through black bra and a lacy black thong to match. Harry grabbed her ass and pulled her into another kiss. Gwen ground up against Harry’s crotch as Harry kissed and sucked on Gwen’s lips to make her moan.  
  
“Is there room for one more?”  
  
Mary Jane stepped from the other room. She walked in and dropped her bathrobe to the ground to reveal some lacy red lingerie. Harry smiled and beckoned the sexy redhead.  
  
Gwen broke the kiss, and locked her hungry eyes onto her long-time friend.  
  
“For you, always.”  
  
Gwen and Harry took turns kissing Mary Jane. The sexy redhead moaned as their tongues danced together. Endless pleasure enveloped her body, and erupted through every last inch of it. Harry’s fingers danced down and stroked Mary Jane’s thighs as she in turn stroked his cock. Then Gwen did the same to his balls while fingering Mary Jane’s pussy. Their hands got all grabby and passionate the more time past.  
  
Harry and Gwen moved Mary Jane over to the bed and her bra came off. Gwen’s did as well. Gwen performed some succulent and hot kisses down the side of Mary Jane’s neck. Each of them caused the gorgeous redhead’s eyes to shut as she tilted her head back, ever so slightly in passionate glory and she moaned.  
  
“Why don’t we give Harry a little treat?”  
  
Gwen’s tongue traced light patterns against Mary Jane’s mouth before moving in and giving her breasts a couple of sucks. Off came Gwen’s bra and the two of them kissed together. Gwen’s sticky fingers grabbed Harry’s prick in a reverse grip and she pumped it. The grunts which came out of the mouth of the handsome young man behind her for her steady actions was music to Gwen’s ears.  
  
“Lovely,” Gwen breathed with a slight lick of her lips. “Let’s get the work then.”  
  
Gwen and Mary Jane both dropped to their knees and sandwiched Harry’s cock in their generous tit flesh and began to give him a double tit fuck. Their gorgeous jugs ran up and down Harry’s cock, the quicker he jammed deep into them. Harry leaned in and touched their breasts. Their moans, growing more intense, just doubled down and plugged away at making Harry’s cock feel just wonderful.  
  
The two buxom beauties took Harry on a very long ride. They maintained eye contact. Their teasing eyes told Harry he was going to cum and soon, and there was going to be no argument about it. Harry pushed on in and rocked his cock between their warm slick tits. A rippling feeling from his balls echoed the faster Harry pushed his thick cock on in. Harry grabbed their breasts and smashed them together around him. Harry’s hips pumped, and he closed his eyes, to imagine the warm tightness of both of these beauties just putting the squeeze on his big fat cock.  
  
“Almost there,” Harry grunted.  
  
“Mmmm, you sure are, babe.”  
  
Harry picked up a steadier pace and rocked them both. His throbbing hard prick slid inside of their tits and picked up a pace. He was getting closer, just a little bit more, just a little bit deeper and finally, finally, Harry exploded. He rained cum down onto the perfect tits of Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy. The two beauties squashed their buxom chests against his rod and pumped blast after blast of warm cum over them.  
  
The moment they pulled away, Gwen captured Mary Jane’s tits into her mouth and sucked Harry’s cum from them. Gwen’s licking tongue worked so much magic on Mary Jane’s cunt. The two girls collapsed on top of each other.  
  
Harry pulled their panties to the side, and fingered them. Gwen’s pussy in particular milked his finger as Harry edged inside, but both women were extremely tight and ultra horny. All Harry had to do was edge a bit closer and he would be right inside of her.  
  
“And here we go,” Harry grunted.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Harry pulled his finger out and replaced it with his cock. The warm cavern of Gwen’s tight and warm walls, clamping down onto him made Harry just feel so good. And Gwen felt just as amazing as well, as Harry rocked deep inside of her warm body.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me, aren’t you?”  
  
“Obviously, I am,” Gwen breathed. “Harder. Pound me as hard as you can.”  
  
While Harry pounded Gwen to an orgasm, his fingers manipulated Mary Jane’s insides. The heat just increased. The feeling of two orgasms for the price of one spurred Harry on. His balls swung and slapped against Gwen’s thighs and left the necessary marks to drive her completely wild.  
  
Mary Jane threw her head back as she entered another dimension of pleasure. Smothered between Gwen’s chest, Harry edged her pussy to an orgasm. She could hear Gwen’s succulent lips wrap around Harry’s finger and suck Mary Jane’s own pussy juices off. This just drove her.  
  
Eventually, Harry pulled out of Gwen and the familiar insertion of Harry’s thick cock just jammed all the way into her tight body from underneath. Mary Jane felt she just hit the jackpot. Stars flashed through her eyes, the deeper Harry pounded into her. Her hips moved up to meet them.  
  
Harry massaged Mary Jane’s breasts. His hands groped them and practically milked them. This made Mary Jane tighten her grip around him.  
  
“Yes, you’re going to blast her full of your cum, aren’t you?” Gwen breathed.  
  
Harry just smiled and bottomed his way out into Mary Jane’s tight body. Her walls formed an amazing seal around him, the deeper he pounded into her. One more push and Harry would explode. Harry wanted to make Mary Jane cum first and to milk his walls.  
  
Mary Jane moaned as Harry rocked her body. He had her legs up in the air and kissed down onto them. The moment Harry had her pinned down and fucked her with all of the leverage is when Mary Jane lost it.  
  
With Gwen milking Harry’s balls and blowing hot air on them, this was the push Harry needed to explode. He grunted and fired a heavenly load into Mary Jane’s tight pussy from above.  
  
Blast after blast of warm seed fired into Mary Jane’s warm canal. She clutched Harry’s cock and milked it all. The moment Harry finished up inside of her, she already climaxed three more times.  
  
“Perfect,” Mary Jane said in a breathy voice.  
  
Harry pulled out of her and Gwen pounced on her. Her lips, moist and ready to suck, and she did suck. Her tongue danced and edged deep into Mary Jane’s warm core to suck every bit of juice out of her pussy.  
  
And Harry was right there to bury his big cock into Gwen from behind and ride her to multiple orgasms before he gave her a load of her own.

* * *

  
Next door, Harry moved in to check in on Marie. The first thing Harry saw when he entered the room was Marie bent over the bed with Lois jamming a strap on cock into her pussy. The woman’s tight walls wrapped around Lois as she pounded the actress and activist from behind.  
  
“Just getting her warmed up for you,” Lois breathed.  
  
“Yes, I can see that,” Harry remarked.  
  
Lois stroked Marie’s breasts and rocked into her body. She finished riding the sexy actress to an orgasm before she pulled all the way out. A smoky smile appeared on Lois's face. She sauntered over and grabbed Harry by the shoulders before she pulled the young man into a very intense and extremely passionate kiss. The two joined each other, hot and heavy. The robe Harry threw on to go next door had been pulled down.  
  
The taste and scent of other women drove Lois all the way down. Marie’s eyes locked onto Harry’s throbbing hard cock as well. But not for long as it disappeared into Lois’s mouth. Harry grabbed the dark-haired reporter around the head and smashed his cock all the way into her mouth to drive her wild with pleasure.  
  
The few seconds in which Harry’s mighty prick rocked into Lois’s mouth, it drove her completely nuts. She grabbed Harry’s fat balls. A beckoning brought Marie off of the bed. Marie took Harry’s balls and sucked them while Lois passionately and hungry worshipped Harry’s prick while maintaining eye contact with him. Their simmering gaze locked onto his eyes when Lois and Marie just worked him over.  
  
They moved up and continued to worship his cock. Harry ran down the backs of their necks and pulled them close. They took turns licking the head of his cock and maneuvering all the way down to the base. The lust in their eyes was present and very obvious.  
  
“Mmmm!” Marie moaned. “Mmmm!”  
  
“Get back on the bed,” Lois said. “What do you think, Harry? Does she look good enough to eat?”  
  
Harry walked over and decided to do as Lois not so covertly suggested. He pushed his tongue into Marie and began to munch on the Actress’s wet cunt. Marie let out a cry of pleasure as Harry’s tongue moved into them.  
  
Back with the strap on in place, Lois opened up Marie’s mouth and jammed her cock. The view of Marie Logan, famous star of Hello Megan, getting her mouth fucked by Lois Lane, star reporter of the Daily Planet, it was a sight which pretty much no one expected to see.  
  
Harry’s fingers locked onto the back of Marie’s head, helped Lois fuck her mouth. Harry’s step mother rocked deep into Marie’s mouth and pushed down into her. Harry squeezed Lois’s chest and then moved down every inch of Marie’s body. Her legs spread, ready for Harry’s cock to work it’s way into her warm canal.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Marie thought so too, but she would die if Harry was not inside her and soon. Fortunately, Harry was not too cruel. He pushed his prick deep inside of her body. The moment Harry entered Marie, her walls contracted around him and Harry just rocked down into her body to drive all the way into her.  
  
The moment Harry had her, the filled Marie completely up. The weight of his balls slapped down onto her flesh as Harry grabbed her and fucked her.  
  
“Oh, stuff that tight body and break her on her cock,” Lois said. “And she has such a slutty throat.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Harry recalled all of the times he enjoyed Marie’s warm, tight throat. This just spurred him on to fuck her even harder and more vigorously. The weight of his balls, slapped down on her thighs the harder Harry rocked into her. Marie clamped down onto him and milked him, very vigorously as he drove into her body.  
  
The two beautiful individuals who Marie had been pinned in between made her body just enter endless waves of pleasure. Harry grabbed her hips and fucked her vigorously. While Lois grabbed her mouth and slammed into her. The face-fucking and the pussy fucking drove Marie wild.  
  
Harry spanked Marie’s ass and drove her completely wild the deeper he pushed into her. He could not get enough of her moaning and he rode her faster. His hips were a blur the deeper he pounded Marie. Marie’s walls closed down onto him as Harry rocked her.  
  
“Just a little bit more.”  
  
Lois threw her head back and enjoyed the orgasm to end all orgasms as she pounded Marie’s mouth. The heat erupted through her loins. Another twitch and her pussy had been gushing. The juices spilled around the faux cock. Lois made sure they had been collected before she jammed it down Marie’s throat.  
  
“That’s it, suck it!”  
  
“I’ve got an idea,” Harry breathed.  
  
Harry had been working Marie’s ass open with a wet finger. The moment Lois saw what Harry was doing, she loved the idea. Harry pulled out and yanked Marie onto his lap. The actress let out a soft breath, and then squealed when Harry’s prick danced against her anal passageway. The moment Harry slipped up against her anus, Marie lost it completely. Inch by inch of Harry’s generous prick just pushed down into her body and made her ass just shake as Harry pushed into her from this position.  
  
“You’re in me!” Marie said.  
  
“That’s the idea.”  
  
Oh, Harry enjoyed the feel of Marie’s ass. Lois took a moment to lick the juices trickling down Marie and made her moan even louder. Harry clapped her juicy ass and pushed into the actress. He fondled her breasts and gave them some much needed attention.  
  
Lois zeroed in on Marie and pushed her cock down into Marie’s moist, warm, and very inviting snatch. The snatch, it snatchhed Lois’s cock the moment the two joined each other. Oh, yes, it felt so hot and so wonderful all together. Harry’s fingers clasped Lois’s ass and grabbed it. Lois’s succulent tits were just inches away from Harry’s mouth, so Harry made sure to pay tribute to them.  
  
The horny reporter, lost in her own daze, breathed heavily. The deeper Harry pounded into Marie and also helped Lois pound her, the more her loins sizzled with pleasure.  
  
As much as Harry wanted to be balls deep in Marie’s perfect ass for a long time, nothing lasts forever. He channeled energy through both women and caught Lois in the backwash. Marie’s ass cheeks clapped against Harry’s balls with each pumping thrust. Those fingers just rocked all the way into Marie and made her moan as Harry finally exploded into her ass.  
  
A shower of cum spilled into Marie’s tight rectum. Harry dumped blast after blast of seed and fired into her. The sweet content of release allowed Harry to rest his face on Marie’s sweaty back before he pulled out.  
  
One well-fucked starlet collapsed on the bed. And one Lois Lane sauntered in, lips moist and ready, to pleasure Harry’s prick and go for a ride herself.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(24, 25 and 26) on August 3rd, 2020.**  
  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane(NEW)**


	24. Chapter 24(8/3/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 3rd, 2020.**   
**Chapter 24:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Up the skies, Superman scanned them for any signs of the speedster. Out of the corner of his eyes, two dots zipped around. Those dots belonged to Jesse Quick and Kid Flash. After the mysterious speedster showed up at Galaxy Theater, Harry had been looking for any signs.  
  
The moment the two speedsters stopped, Harry jumped down to meet them.  
  
“The devices are all planted,” Kid Flash said. “And we’ll know if our speedster friend shows up.”  
  
“Anywhere, across the country, if someone uses their speed who isn’t myself, Kid Flash, or Flash, we’ll know,” Jesse said. “The speed force is tricky to calibrate for. Lots of long nights, but it’s worth it to find this person.”  
  
“Yeah, especially there’s a sixty-five percent chance that this might be another evil speedster,” Kid Flash tensely replied.  
  
“You sure this number might be a little low?”  
  
Whitney shrugged. They dealt with a number of evil speedsters over the years. The Speed Force had a sadistic sense of humor, triggering some sociopaths in the process.  
  
Harry had an incoming message from Barbara. A note read he should really take a look at this. Harry’s finger slipped in and a three-dimensional hologram of a video popped up on his display. Whitney and Jesse moved into position to get a better look.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, the Thunderbolts. Where the Justice League has failed us all, these new protectors come in like a bolt of lightning. Here we see them in action.”  
  
Three of the Thunderbolts showed up. Whitney’s eyes bugged out when she recognized one of them.  
  
“Hey, that’s Captain Boomerang!” Whitney yelled.  
  
“Yes, and Moonstone, and Songbird,” Harry said.  
  
The three Thunderbolts worked in tandem in dismantling a bomb and resolving a hostage situation. Harry had to admit, their team work was on point. Although that may or may not have to do with the individual who had been pulling the strings.  
  
And whether or not the incident they were seeing was staged. That could be a problem as well.  
  
“Another situation averted. The Thunderbolts will be there to save the day against the forces of evil. Call us, and they’ll be there in a bolt.”  
  
“Oh, that’s too close to infringing on the Flash Family’s trademark!” Whitney snapped.  
  
Jesse just patted her teammate on the shoulder, in a sympathetic manner. The commercial conveniently forgot to mention that these people were bad people.  
  
“Well, that’s...another problem,” Jesse said. “Maybe we should focus on the task at hand.”  
  
“Maybe we should….”  
  
Whitney had been interrupted. The scanner pinged. Their mysterious speedster was already on the move. Whitney put up the scanner. It had registered a bolt of speed lightning heading towards Metropolis that was not Whitney, Jesse, or Iris.  
  
“And she’s heading to LexCorp,” Whitney said.  
  
“Not if we don’t get there first,” Harry said. “Run, I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

  
The speedster known as Impulse averted all of the security traps and had a case in her hand. She was about ready to leave the room when suddenly a hand grabbed her and slammed her down to the ground.  
  
Kid Flash stood over Impulse.  
  
“Oh, crap,” Impulse said. “You’re….kind of not supposed to be here.”  
  
She jumped up to her feet only to find Jesse Quick snatching her and pin her down to the ground.  
  
“Who are you?” Jesse asked. “Why are you breaking into LexCorp.”  
  
She tried to get away at least four more times. Jesse and Whitney had been a fair bit quicker than she thought and even now, she had been struggling to get away from them.  
  
“Answer the question,” Whitney said. “Wait...you’re not Thawne are you?”  
  
“What, no?” Impulse asked. “I’m not Thawne or Zoom or Savitar or Godspeed or…..”  
  
Whitney put a hand up to stop her. She might be there all day naming off all of the evil speedsters they had to deal with over the years.  
  
“Wait, Goodspeed?” Whitney asked. “That one is new.”  
  
“Spoilers,” Impulse murmured. “Oh, crap, the timeline is going to be totally crashed, if you two don’t let me go. I’m running out of time.”  
  
“The only thing that’s running out is my patience,” Whitney said. “So, who are you and what are you doing?”  
  
Whitney zipped in and blocked Impulse from leaving one more time. Kid Flash was not supposed to be faster than her. Impulse could not believe the Flash Museum would lie to her about such a fact.  
  
“I can’t...tell you who I am,” Impulse said, almost pleading. “But, Lex and his allies, they’re trying to replicate the Velocity 9 formula. They want their own speedster.”  
  
“So that’s why Lex acquired all of those chemical companies.”  
  
Impulse jumped up and came face to face with a ghost of her past.  
  
“Dad!” Impulse jumped up.  
  
“Dad?” Whitney asked.  
  
Impulse collapsed almost to one knee, getting rather dizzy. Oh, this had been too much for her. Especially since she never had to get too fast and she did the one thing.  
  
“Oh, unschway, I screwed things up totally borked the mode,” Impulse said.  
  
Guards moved in to search for the thief. Given their mysterious speedster could barely even stand, they needed to get her out of there and soon. Harry grabbed her, gently cradling her in his arms.  
  
“Meet me back at Star Labs.”  
  
Harry disappeared with a pop and was already there before Whitney and Jesse could get there at their top speeds. This little encounter answered no questions and raised so many more that it was entirely frustrating.

* * *

  
“She’s suffering from time dysphoria,” Jesse said.  
  
“Oh, yeah, this is Star Labs, like in its Prime, so schway!” the speedster babbled.  
  
The medication they gave her had some side effects. They will fade in seconds. Harry, never one to waste any time, cleared his throat.  
  
“You mentioned something about Lex and the Velocity Nine,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, yeah, I’m a ditz, totally completely a ditz,” Impulse said.  
  
“Oh shit!” Whitney snapped.  
  
“Wayne Industries was working with Star Labs, when the imposter took over Bruce Wayne’s life,” Jesse said, picking up for Whitney. “The Velocity Nine formula is in the system, and Wayne Industries has access to it.”  
  
“But, only Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne could...they could right?” Whitney asked, hopefully.  
  
“We don’t know what happened with Fox, he’s gone on extended holiday,” Jesse said. “Let me check.”  
  
She really hoped they did not hand Lex Luthor a dangerous speed formula. Who knows what could happen. Jesse’s hands worked like a blur as they accessed the system.  
  
“Anything?” Harry asked.  
  
“Accessed, they found a way in,” Jesse said; “I can restrict their access, but it’s like closing the barn door after the horses already left the stable at this point.”  
  
Well, preventing them from accessing anything else was a start, Harry supposed. Although the damage had been done.  
  
“Lex has his hands on it,” Harry said. “What’s your name?”  
  
The speedster looked at it. Despite all of the deception, she could not, under any circumstances, lie to her father.  
  
“My name is Nora, and I made a huge, huge mistake going back in time,” she said. “I’ll fix it.”  
  
“You called Harry Dad so…..”  
  
Impulse’s mask opened up. Whitney had been taken aback. She saw pictures of her Aunt Iris as a teenager and Nora looked like a carbon copy of her. Only with Harry’s eyes. Nora brushed a lock of her red hair back and closed her eyes.  
  
“Everything’s changing, that’s good,” Nora said. “Well, if history doesn’t try and erase me.”  
  
Suddenly, the alarms in Star Labs went completely and utterly insane. Harry stepped back, as did Jesse and Whitney. A portal opened up and at first, Harry thought that a Dementor of all things appeared on this new world, far away from his old one.  
  
No, Harry recognized it from his studies of the speed form. It was a time wraith. Sinister and terrifying. It’s gaze focused on Nora and Harry at the same time.  
  
“You should not be here!”  
  
“RUN!” Whitney and Jesse yelled.  
  
Harry grabbed Nora by the arm and blasted away. Like a terminator, the Wraith sought out it’s target with a single minded obsession.

* * *

  
A blur arrived, zipping as fast as she could. Iris West sensed something wrong. And the moment she came face to face with at time wraith, who appeared to be targeting a younger version of herself, with speed powers, and Harry.  
  
“No,” Iris said.  
  
The Flash zipped in front of the time wraith.  
  
“Iris, get out of the way, I need to fix this!” the voice bellowed.  
  
This caused Iris great pause.  
  
“Barry?”  
  
A blast of cold from one of Captain Cold’s guns caught the distracted time wraith and sent it packing. Jesse walked out of the picture.  
  
“That thing wants to kill you,” Jesse said.  
  
“Oh, no, much worse,” Iris said. “Much, much worse.”  
  
Iris turned to the new speedster. She thought some kind of time insanity might be going on. But, the eyes, the eyes were different. Harry’s eyes.  
  
“Hey Mom,” Nora said. “I’m Nora West-Kent-Luthor, your daughter from the future.”  
  
“Wow, that’s...a mouthful,’ Whitney said. “Congratulations.”  
  
“So, you called it Barry,” Harry said to Iris. “Your ex turned into a demented wraith and is trying to kill me and our daughter.”  
  
Well, that did sound bad now that Harry said it.  
  
“Well, he’s dead, I saw him distigrate before my very eyes, he saved many lives,” Iris said. “There’s still a small part of him inside, twisted, but that thing’s really not Barry, even if it has some of his memories.”  
  
“Still seems to have a soft spot for you,” Whitney commented.  
  
“I don’t think that’s going to work again,” Iris said. “I have no idea how to combat it, because it will come back.”  
  
“Well,” Whitney said. “I know someone who might know more about the speed force than anyone else.”  
  
Whitney’s suggestion did not go over well with certain people in the room.  
  
“Yeah, I figured you might not like it. But it’s not like we have many options.”  
  
“What?” Iris asked. “No, no, no, no!”  
  
“I know, Iris, but he knows about the Speed Force,” Whitney said. “Do you want him to kill Harry and Nora?”  
  
Jesse realized what was happening and highly disapproved of it.  
  
“Whitney, you can’t trust anything he says at face value,” Jesse said. “He stole my father’s life, wore his face, tried to manipulate everyone.”  
  
“I say we try, but take the necessary steps as a back up,” Harry said.  
  
The entire room went silent. All of them tried to rack their brain for any other options, other than the nuclear one they considered.  
  
“Yeah, we...don’t have any options, do we?” Nora asked.  
  
“No, we don’t,” Iris bitterly replied. “I’m guessing you have a plan.”

* * *

  
The portal to the Phantom Zone opened. Iris, Jesse, Nora, Whitney and Harry entered the Phantom Zone. To a specially created prison. The crystals which Harry collected from the Fortress, helped blind them from the Phantoms.  
  
“We shouldn’t stick around for too long.”  
  
“Yeah, good idea,” Whitney said.  
  
They entered the prison. Damper fields still had been erected. And inside of the prison, sat one Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, who leaned back in the cell.  
  
“Have you done it?” Thawne asked. “Have you come to put me out of my misery? I envied Barry. He was the lucky one, being wiped out, destroyed...but every minute of my life, is agony now. Just end it all ready.”  
  
Iris thought about playing Thawne a sad song on the world’s smallest violin, but now was not the time nor the place.  
  
“You expect me to feel sorry for you after all you’ve done.”  
  
“No,” Thawne said. “What do you want?”  
  
“We need….your input on a problem,” Iris said.  
  
Thawne threw back his head for a pained round of laughter.  
  
“Oh, it’s the most bitter irony,” Thawne said. “The shards of dark matter is the only thing that is keeping me alive but it prevents me from using my powers. If you can call this a life.”  
  
Thawne leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
“And where are my manners,” Thawne said. “Iris, Whitney, Jesse…..and oooh...this is an honor.”  
  
Thawne’s smile widened as he locked Harry.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Your first meeting with me and my last, if it comes for me. And it’s going to come for me. Especially since the presence of our little visitor stirred it up.”  
  
With that, Thawne’s eyes locked onto Nora. She remained defiant and ublinking.  
  
“Barry suffered a fate worse than death,” Iris managed. “He’s the time wraith.”  
  
Iris almost wanted to strangle Thawne on sheer principle due to how amused he looked on this.  
  
“Oh, this is...this is rich!” Thawne chuckled. “After everything, you need my help against Barry. Because he’s a worse menace than I can ever be.”  
  
Iris vibrated her hand through the cell and stuck it close to Thawne’s chest.  
  
“Don’t toy with me, Thawne,” Iris said.  
  
“Do it,” Thawne said. “It will feel good. For both of us.”  
  
Harry grabbed Iris’s shoulder and pulled her back. The two breathed heavily.  
  
“I’ve had plenty of time to think,” Thawne said. “And I can stop the wraith. But, it means destroying the one piece of Barry which lingers in the timeline. Are you willing to cut all times and admit defeat?”  
  
“Tell us how, or I’ll show you an eternity of suffering,” Harry said.  
  
Those eyes glowed red and despite having nothing left to lose, Thawne showed just a tiny bit of fear. The cold aura Harry emitted pushed dark and painful memories to the surface.  
  
“Anyone else, and I wouldn’t believe it. But from you I would buy it.”  
  
Thawne just smiled.  
  
“Oh, only if you knew what you would become.”  
  
“I’ll let you out and find a way to get the dark matter out, if you help us,” Iris said. “My daughter…..”  
  
“Oh, well, I do admire a bond between a mother and a child,” Thawne said. “After all, after I killed Barry’s mother, it gave him the motivation so I could become the Reverse-Flash.”  
  
“Don’t test me Thawne!” Iris snapped.  
  
“Let me out and we’ll proceed!”  
  
Iris had to make a deal with the devil to assist both Harry and Nora against this time wraith. Of course, she fully intended to use Thawne as bait, not caring if he lived or died.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25(8/3/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On August 3rd, 2020.**   
**  
** **Chapter 25:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“This better work.”  
  
The impatient words of Iris just caused Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash to chuckle in amusement. She was very impatient, but to be honest, he was nervous as well. The Time Wraith stalked him from afar and he knew it was only a matter of time before the sins of the past caught up with him.  
  
Superman, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick all assisted him with the containment unit. None of them were willing to pay him any mind and to be honest, Thawne was not one for conversation. Impulse and Flash all looked nervously.  
  
“It will work,” Thawne said. “And if it doesn’t, I’ll be the first one to die because of it. There’s no benefit in me betraying you because even if it was not Barry, it would rip me apart. Even the Negative-Speed Force won’t stop him.”  
  
Thawne sighed. He figured that this was a no-win situation. The only minor victory would be to be ripped apart.  
  
“The wraith is after me, and he’s after you, and for some reason, he’s after you,” Thawne said. “Although, something tells me that’s a bit more personal than business. Not that the fact the wraith is Barry won’t….it’s done.”  
  
“You sure?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Well, if you have a better idea, I’ll be able to hear it,” Thawne said.  
  
“In theory,” Jesse said. “This should create a flow of energy which should hold the wraith in place. It has a ninety-three percent chance of being stable and holding the wraith.”  
  
“And it’s that seven percent margin of error I’m worried about,” Flash said.  
  
Harry, on high alert, noticed something. A loud boom echoed. However, it was not the speedster. It was a trio of individuals. Namely, the trio of Captain Boomerang, Songbird, and Moonstar of the Thunderbolts.  
  
“Well look at this lot,” Captain Boomerang said. “We found the little sneak thief”  
  
“Good,” Moonstone said. “She’s going to pay.”  
  
“You do realize what your boss is doing?” Nora asked.  
  
“Making this world a better place from criminals like the Justice League?” Captain Boomerang asked. “You know I always found the League to be a little bit shifty. I mean, every time you’ve turned around, we always see your lot with criminals. Me, I’m always in the company of police officers. Really makes you lot think, don’t it?”  
  
The spark of light in the distance caused all five speedsters to jolt up in surprise. Whitney recovered first.  
  
“Something’s not….DUCK!”  
  
Whitney, Nora, Jesse, and Iris all went in separate directions. Along with the Thunderbolts, yet another Speedster showed up. Thawne, unblinking, looked face to face with the figure in white, almost with an inhuman looking aura.  
  
“Curious,” Thawne muttered. “He wasn’t supposed to show up for another few years. But, with the change of the Flash mantle leading us into unprecedented territory, that’s to be expected.”  
  
“GODSPEED!” Impulse blurted out.  
  
“Godspeed!” the speedster said. “I like it.”  
  
The lightning crackled around Godspeed. Harry moved in to take him out, only for the bolt of magic to be slightly faster. The intense heat around Godspeed increased with a very solid glow erupting around him.  
  
“And that’s why you shouldn’t name them,” Whitney said.  
  
“No kidding, it gets to their heads,” Jesse said.  
  
And this one appeared to be devouring the scenery.  
  
“BEHOLD, MY NAME IS GODSPEED!” the speedster bellowed. “Know it well, for it will be the name of your destroyer.”  
  
“You need to stop!” Jesse yelled. “It’s unstable!”  
  
Godspeed grabbed Jesse by the throat. The breath almost rattled from her body as Jesse kicked her arms and squirmed. Kid Flash rushed on the other end. Captain Boomerang caught her out of mid-air with a well placed boomerang to rock her in the ribs.  
  
Flash zoomed it and the lightning blast sent Godspeed back. Impulse grabbed Jesse’s hand and pulled her back. Songbird’s attempts to take them down had been blocked by Harry, in a blink of an eye, snapping an inhibitor collar on her.  
  
“Crikey, I’m all about putting a collar on the Sheilas as much as the next person, but seriously, Superman?” Captain Boomerang asked.  
  
Moonstone dove in to engage Superman. The two collided together with bolts of energy connecting through to their hands as they met each other. The two circled each other and battled. Moonstone had been the best match for Superman on the entire team.

* * *

  
The power of Goodspeed erupted. Iris calculated all of the angles the best she could from this position. Godspeed was pure raw speed and power. And violence as well, with the way the area crackled around him. He was pretty fast, dangerous, and rough with his attacks.  
  
However, he was not the brightest speedster out there. The moment Godspeed zipped around, Iris ran circles around them. She tricked Godspeed into burning out of his energy, and grabbed him. Time slowed down which allowed Iris to run circles around him.  
  
Punches snapped off and clipped Godspeed in the leg and the side of the face. Godspeed’s hand erupted but Iris’s speed mirage faded. This allowed the Fastest Woman Alive to nail Godspeed hard as she could and send him flying back.  
  
The beam of energy shot back and Godspeed skidded to a stop. Just off to the side, Moonstone and Superman locked into battle in the sky. Superman put Moonstone down with the most violent attack possible.  
  
“You will allow kneel before the might of Godspeed! You will fall and I will have your speed! All of your speed! IT WILL BE MINE!”  
  
“Seriously?” Thawne asked.  
  
The second Godspeed charged up, Iris dodged around the lightning. She picked her spots wisely and punched away at Godspeed. The eruption echoed and Iris sent Godspeed flying head over heels.  
  
“Problem,” Nora said.  
  
Black Flash rushed out into the scene. The moment he went for Nora, Harry threw himself in front of the Black Flash. The dangerous wraith locked onto Harry and a blast of energy caught the Black Flash for a moment.  
  
“Wait, I’m the one who lead it here!” Nora yelled. “I need to fix it.”  
  
Black Flash zipped towards its target. Just seconds before he was able to grab Nora, Harry grabbed her and bolted her from the skies. Black Flash growled and made cyclones with his arms to try and drag them down.  
  
“When you launch, get ready to run,” Harry whispered in her ear. “As fast as you can.”  
  
Harry launched Nora one direction and he went the other. He moved into mid-air and Black Flash tried to catch him in the chest on the way down. Harry teleported and caused Black Flash to put his arm through his own chest on the back swing and send him backwards.  
  
“What the fuck is that thing?” Boomerang asked.  
  
“Something far more dangerous than anything your boss could come up with, Digger,” Thawne said.  
  
Slowly, like a horror movie monster, Black Flash’s eyes fixed on Thawne. Black Flash charged at Thawne as fast as possible.  
  
‘Gotcha.’  
  
The containment unit sprang up and caught the Black Flash mid-run. Triumph spread over the face of Eobard Thawne as he finally, finally caught Barry Allen and now had his most hated enemy at his mercy.  
  
It might have taken an eternity, but Thawne achieved pure victory.

* * *

  
“I find it amusing. All of the different timelines, all of the different time periods where we chased each other. And this is your destiny, Barry.”  
  
Thawne pressed against the containment unit. The thought of finishing Barry off himself was just too tantalizing to pass up. Unfortunately, Thawne could not, due to the dark matter in his chest.  
  
“You were always meant to be the ultimate villain to destroy everything…..”  
  
The containment unit overloaded and stopped the Reverse-Flash in mid-sentence. The wraith broke free. Thawne had no time at all to react, speed or not. The Black Flash ripped through his chest. The dark matter crumbled to dust just seconds before Thawne did.  
  
Then, the Black Flash jolted right at Nora, ready to erase another mistake from the timeline. However, Superman veered to the right and set up a wall which caused Black Flash to run right into it at an immense speed. He had been rattled from the intense impact.  
  
“Flash, now!”  
  
Iris gritted her teeth and knew what she needed to do. The Fastest Woman Alive rushed at Black Flash. For a second, he paused, before the power of duty overwhelmed him. Iris knew that Barry was completely gone and anything left of him had been sacrificed to the power of this dark speed entity.  
  
With a swiping motion, Iris jammed her fist into the wraith’s chest and vibrated as fast as she can. She sped up and knocked him into the containment unit’s energy field. A blast sent her backwards.  
  
The Black Flash’s eyes widened before he faded into existence. Before Iris could be sucked into the vortex of energy, Whitney grabbed her around the arm and yanked her to safety. A loud crack echoed as both Iris and Whitney dropped down onto the ground.  
  
Godspeed went in for the kill, only his body faded into red dust before he approached.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Captain Boomerang murmured. “Come on you cunts, get out while the getting’s good.”  
  
“What did you call us?” Moonstone asked with her eyes narrowly dangerously.  
  
“Oh for christ sakes, it’s a term of endearment down under. Means you're a right proper...never mind, we better get out before we get dusted as well.”  
  
Moonstone, Songbird, and Captain Boomerang left. The scratch on Nora’s cheek when she got grazed by the dark entity was serious. Iris had a lot taken out of her.  
  
Both hurt, so Harry turned to Jesse who nodded. Time to get them back to Star Labs.

* * *

  
Mother and future daughter, laid up on the bed. Nora’s cut healed, although what she nearly brought onto the world, caused her to close her eyes.  
  
Iris on the other hand, tilted her head back and looked slightly haunted from the events of tonight. The very last bit of Barry which had lingered, had been gone. Hopefully, he had been at peace.  
  
“You did what had to be done,” Whitney said. “And he would have said the same thing.”  
  
“So, Thawne’s finished then?” Nora asked.  
  
Whitney snorted. And Jesse rolled her eyes. After all of what they’ve been through with Thawne, the only thing for sure with him, was that nothing was for sure. There still could be a version of him, marooned somewhere in the timeline, ready to cause havoc at a drop of a mat. They needed to remain alert, and ready for the next movement.  
  
“Can’t be for sure,” Whitney said.  
  
“One thing’s for sure,” Jesse said. “I’ve run a scan on Godspeed’s DNA sample, to see what Lex did. Hopefully, he doesn’t make any more speedsters, but at least we’ll be ready to deal with them. And I’ve locked him out of the system, although it might be a bit too late.”  
  
“He won’t steal anything else.”  
  
Harry appeared in the doorway. Nora and Iris both smiled, although right now they were no state to get up and have a proper greeting.  
  
“How are you two feeling?” Harry asked.  
  
“Been better, had worse,” Iris said.  
  
“Yeah, could have been far worse,” Nora said.  
  
“So, did you get what you came back for?”  
  
“Kind of,” Nora said. “Um...there’s something that you should know. The means which I got back from the future, it was a one way trip. I can’t tell you the exact reason or method, because it might crash everything. But, I can’t go back.”  
  
“Then, you’ll be here,” Whitney said. “Since Jesse and I graduated from the Team, they could use another speedster.”  
  
“Seriously?” Nora asked. “You want me to join the Team?”  
  
“Of course, but only if you want to,” Harry said.  
  
Nora just smiled. This actually was perfect. It would allow her to keep close tabs on certain people of interest and hopefully prevent the grim future she was coming from. She hoped Zari, Mia, Esme, Aresia, Lian, and the rest, had a much better time, although time took a long time to settle itself.

* * *

  
The eyes of Nora West-Kent-Luthor went wide. Impulse, as she had been named, had been led into the straight of the art team facility the Team had been training.  
  
“Officially, the Justice League doesn’t exist,” Harry said. “And this Team doesn’t exist even when the League existed. You go deep undercover, into the night. But one rule of the team. There’s no secret identities. Everyone knows everyone’s face.”  
  
“Right,” Nora said. “I can…..do that.”  
  
Nora stepped into the group, deep breaths coming and the entire group greeted her.  
  
“Team, gather around,” Sara said. “We have a new recruit.”  
  
“You’re Sara Lance, the White Canary!” Nora said gushing like a fan girl in heat.  
  
“And you must be Nora,” Sara said.  
  
“Everyone, this is my daughter from the future, Nora West-Kent-Luthor,” Harry said.  
  
“Man, that’s a lot to write,” Cassie said. “Oh, I’m Cassie….Cassie Sandsmark, you know, Wondergirl.”  
  
“Oh, yes I know,” Nora said. “Such an honor to meet you.”  
  
“Stephanie Brown, Robin, nice to meet you Nora,” Stephanie said. “So, did we already meet?”  
  
“Yeah, once,” Nora said. “Or twice, but I shouldn’t be talking about future spoilers.”  
  
“Mmm, fair enough,” Stephanie said.  
  
“This is Arsenal,” Harry said. “Born Thea Queen, although she goes under the name Mia Deardon these days.”  
  
“Hello,” Mia said in a short voice.  
  
Nora could feel her coolness. Then again, given what she did so.  
  
“And I’m Ruby Arias, the Blue Beetle.”  
  
The lovely dark haired girl in front of her made Nora’s heart race just a little bit more. It sped up a little bit. The reason why she was here.  
  
“Oh, Blue Beetle, you are amazing, really famous from….but that would be telling the future, now would it?” Nora asked. “I am pleased to meet you.”  
  
Nora’s dizziness caused Ruby to raise an eyebrow.  
  
‘I would be very weary around the Impulse,’ scrab suggested. ‘She seems too happy to meet you. I would keep both eyes open around her. Upon the first sign of trouble I would strike.’  
  
‘You say that about everyone,’ an exasperated Ruby fired back.  
  
“You’ve had a long day,” Sara said. “Let me show you to my room.”  
  
“Call me if you need anything,” Harry said.  
  
“Right, bye Daddy,” Nora said.  
  
She kissed Harry on the cheek and smiled, a little smile. Plenty of time for that later, if the timeline did not swallow her hole with all of the alterations.  
  
Nora slipped into the room and sighed. She took off her other mask and grew serious. While she did have a long day, Nora needed to remain focus at the situation at hand. She hated lying, but sometimes deception was necessary. Nora’s godmother and namesake, Nora Darhk, taught her a lot about that before everything went insane.  
  
“Only five days to get this done,” she murmured. “Before the first domino falls.”  
  
Nora pulled out a tablet and got to work. Despite her eagerness in being around some of the greatest heroes, Nora could not forget the mission.  
  
“Where in the world are you, Aresia?”

* * *

  
“So, we have a daughter, marooned in the past?”  
  
Harry just smiled as Iris summoned up the night. She invited Harry up to her apartment and dressed in a casual white tank top and jean shorts combination.  
  
“We won’t have her officially for a few years, if my math is correct,” Harry said.  
  
“Yours is better than mine, which is why I became a reporter,” Iris said. “But anyway, she seems nice.”  
  
“And there’s something that she’s not sharing or remembering,” Harry said. “Genesis managed to track down her point of entry and we found a time device found in a wooded area. It’s burned out, as Nora said, but we’re scanning it to see some clues. We need to find out exactly why she was here, because it was not because of a good reason.”  
  
“Yeah, she hasn’t even been born and you’re already spying on our daughter,” Iris said. “Feels weird to say.”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not,” Harry said. “So, how are you, Ms. West?”  
  
“Ready to take our relationship to that point.”  
  
They had a few hook ups, but now that she closed the book completely on Barry, Iris was ready to officially move forward. She dove in and kissed Harry. The kiss deepened, as the two explored each other and made a movement to pull their clothes off.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26(8/3/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 3rd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 26:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The hungry and passionate makeout session stopped with Iris pulling off Harry’s shirt and undoing his pants. Iris lost her clothes as well, as the two dropped onto the bed. They loudly and intensely kissed each other. Harry’s fingers parted across the back of Iris’s head and pulled her on in, deepening the kiss which grew louder and more hungry the more he pushed his tongue down her throat.  
  
Harry pulled down and worshipped Iris’s body. Her bra came off and Iris’s round, firm breasts popped out. They were perfect to suck and Harry worshipped them quite nicely. Iris put her hands on the back of Harry’s edge and edged him down onto her nipples so he could suck them quite vigorously.  
  
“Mmmm!” Iris breathed in his ear. “Keep it up.”  
  
Harry kissed down and spread Iris’s legs. He went down on her and ate her out. Her hips vibrated up and down to meet Harry’s tongue as he bottomed out inside of her. The loud, succulent sounds echoed throughout the room as Harry devoured Iris’s tender womanhood with circular strokes of his tongue.  
  
Iris raked her nails across the back of Harry’s head. Oh, yes, she could feel it. Stars just flashed about the back of her eyes as Harry went down on her and munched on her wet pussy. The sounds grew louder, more vigorous and edged Iris closer to her breaking point. Iris latched onto the back of her handsome lover’s head and pushed her hips forward, in pumping motions to allow his tongue to go as deep into her as humanly possible.  
  
“Harry,” Iris breathed softly. “HARRY!”  
  
Those cries only increased the faster Harry plunged his tongue down into Iris’s warm womanhood. He took her for an endless ride and drove Iris completely wild and to the breaking point.  
  
The moment Harry pulled up, Iris bolted up out of the bed and dove straight into Harry’s arms. Her breasts squashed against Harry’s chest, as she pulled his pants down. An unbearable heat spread through Iris’s loins the second Harry’s prick edged against her hot opening. So close to being penetrated, Iris could feel his cock essentially knocking against her warm slit. Oh, yes, it felt so good right about now. The length danced, closer and closer to her body.  
  
“I want you,” Iris said.  
  
“And I would think that a strong woman would take what she wanted.”  
  
Harry hoisted Iris up by her ass cheeks. Iris’s pussy was very close to swallowing Harry. The suction of her wet pussy wrapped around him. The tight pussy of the future mother of one of his children rocked around Harry from the tip, all the way to the base. Oh, yes, it felt amazing, so tight and so wonderful. Harry clasped his hand around Iris and edged his way into her body.  
  
“Fuck me good, babe,” Iris breathed in his ear. “Oh, I need that cock in me. So deep….so good right about now!”  
  
Harry grunted when he filled up Iris’s wet pussy with as many thrusts as possible. He could feel her just grab onto him as he drove deep into her. The two moved over and in a blink of a light ended up on the bed.  
  
Passion spread through Iris’s gorgeous as she pressed down onto Harry’s chest. She rode him, quite vigorously like a prized stud. Her wet thighs slapped up and down onto Harry’s balls and picked up enough momentum to drive herself down onto him.  
  
“Perfect,” Iris breathed on him. “Absolutely perfect.”  
  
Oh, she really was amazing, was she not? Harry dove up and grabbed Iris’s chest before sucking on her succulent breasts. Iris ran her hands down Harry’s hair and encouraged this behavior. An orgasm to end all orgasms rocked through her.  
  
While Harry’s cock still jerked in the air, Iris turned to have her mouth wrapped around his cock and bob up and down onto it in a flash. Her warm lips edged all the way down Harry’s base.  
  
Then on her hands and knees. Iris wiggled her hips and Harry sunk deep into Iris. The two lovers became a blur as Harry sped fucked Iris through an orgasm. She saw stars the faster Harry plunged himself into her warm and inviting cavern. She clutched down onto his cock as she squeezed him.  
  
“OOOH!” Iris moaned.  
  
Harry showed he could slow down just enough to draw this out and more importantly, make Iris feel fantastic. His hands brushed the underside of Iris’s breasts and squeezed them. His talented hand strokes drove Iris completely wild and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Faster,” Iris said. “Oooh, faster, babe. Really pound me.”  
  
Harry pinned Iris down onto the bed and grabbed her legs. He hoisted them up, spread them wide, and fucked Iris hard and deep. His balls slapped every little bit of Iris’s flesh with each downing thrust. Iris locked her legs around Harry and let out one of the more passionate moans possible as he drove deep inside of her body.  
  
Yet another mind rattling orgasm rocked Iris’s body. Harry hit all of the buttons. All she could do was clutch on tight and milk him.  
  
The friction and the warm, wet feeling of a speedster’s pussy milking him at super speed would be a test. But, Harry resolved to see it as a challenge and held on tight. He pushed Iris down into the bed and rocked her. Those beautiful eyes shined with pleasure as Harry grunted.  
  
“Close,” Harry said. “But, after you first.”  
  
Harry sucked on Iris’s nipple. Iris clutched the back of Harry’s head and encouraged head and encouraged him to drive down into her body. The thunderous slaps of his balls down onto her thighs echoed. They moved closer and closer to their shared orgasm.  
  
The bodies of Iris and Harry sped up greatly. Harry pushed Iris to the brink and she responded in kind. Their warm bodies connected together with an impressive heat. Harry grabbed Iris’s hips and plowed down into her body.  
  
One more thrust and Harry lost it inside of Iris. Iris’s body milked Harry’s orgasm and allowed blast after blast of warm cum to splatter inside of her body. Iris closed her eyes and locked onto Harry’s head when he pounded down straight into her body.  
  
Iris smiled, content with just holding Harry in her arms as the last few drops of cum drained into her pussy. Things felt rather amazing.

* * *

  
A warm and wet tongue jolted Iris out of her post-coitus bliss. The tongue belonged to one Whitney West, who curled it deep into Iris’s warm canal and pushed it all the way down. Iris found herself really aroused by what her niece was doing to her.  
  
A brilliant brunette woman joined the two redheads on the bed. Jesse crawled onto her knees and swallowed Harry’s cock into her mouth. Harry put his hands on the back of Jesse’s head and pushed forward to vigorously fuck her tight mouth. Oh, it felt very good to feel her lips wrapped around him.  
  
“Enjoying the taste of Iris on my cock.”  
  
Jesse just grinned and swirled her tongue at super fast speed. She made Harry’s cock nice and hard and ready to go. It was just what the doctor ordered and it sent a tingle through Jesse.  
  
“I do,” Jesse breathed in his ear. “But, there’s one thing I would enjoy even more and that’s the feel of your hard cock buried as deep into my body as humanly possible.”  
  
The skilled hand of Jesse grasped on tight on his pole and she edged around. Harry turned Jesse around so the brainy brunette could bury her face into Whitney’s pussy. Harry spread Jesse’s legs and ate her out to get her pussy nice and wet. Not that Jesse needed any help.  
  
With one more push, Harry plunged all the way into Jesse from behind. Her wet pussy closed down onto him, as if greeting an old friend. Harry clutched onto Jesse’s bubbly ass and used it for leverage to plunge all the way into her. The depths which Harry pushed into her tight pussy from behind had been amazing as he rocked back and forth into her with a supreme series of thrusts.  
  
“Take my cock, like it’s your job.”  
  
Whitney hailed Iris’s pussy. Iris put her hands on the back of Whitney’s hair.  
  
“You enjoying Auntie’s pussy, honey?” Iris breathed. “Oh, we should be doing this a long time ago.”  
  
Yes, Whitney thought they should be. The young speedster could not get enough of her sexy aunt’s pussy. There was only an age gap of about nine years between the two of them, but this did not diminish the naughtiness.  
  
The ripple of pleasure spread through Iris’s body when the horny redhead massaged her nipples. Whitney was damn good. Maybe not as good as Harry, but setting the bar a bit too high, never really did anyone any good. All Iris focused on, was her niece’s skilled tongue and all of the ways which it made her squirt all over the place.  
  
The faster Harry plowed into Jesse from behind, the more her tongue buried deep into Whitney. And also, Harry could feel the tension just rippled through her body as he plowed right inside of her. Deep, fast, and hard as possible. His thick balls slapped her on the thighs the faster Harry plowed into her. He grabbed Jesse’s hips and speared her down into the bed to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Harry breathed on Jesse’s neck. “You’re going to cum for me.”  
  
Jesse did, no question about it. Her walls milked Harry’s cock. Desperate and depraved to get the seed from those balls just marking her thighs, Jesse had nevertheless been denied. Harry pressed down onto her and pounded her as deep and hard as humanly possible.  
  
“So close,” Harry breathed in her ear.  
  
She came one more time and Harry rode out her orgasm.  
  
Jesse slid out of the way and Whitney, primed and ready, had her pussy lips just ready to take. Harry grabbed Whitney and plowed inside of her.  
  
Whitney almost drove her tongue into Iris’s guts in surprise. Harry’s cock replaced Jesse’s tongue. And as usual, it made her feel so good. Harry ran his hands down her body and grabbed her breasts. Those fingers just brushed against Whitney’s nipples at the right place. Oh, it felt so good, the faster Harry pressed his thick cock into her warm and inviting body. Her hips pushed on in and met his thrusts with vigorous plowing motions.  
  
“Closer,” Harry breathed on her neck. “Closer.”  
  
Like a puppet master, Harry manipulated Whitney and set her off. Whitney clamped her wet walls around Harry’s mighty tool as he pushed all the way into her. Deep, powerful, thrusts, thrusting away hard and fast. Harry most certainly knew everything he had to offer and more importantly, everything he had to give Whitney to make her just explode all over the place.  
  
“Perfect, like that,” Harry breathed on her neck.  
  
“Mmmm!” Whitney cried out.  
  
He rode her orgasm out one more time. Harry pressed down tight onto her and rocked Whitney to a finish.  
  
Both of the younger speedsters crawled down onto Iris to suck on her breasts. Harry fingered them both to an orgasm while looking Iris straight in the eye. Harry teased the wet pussies of Jesse and Whitney further before he ground up against him.  
  
Speed fucking both Whitney and Jesse in turn had been the next action for Harry. He rocked from one of them to the other, and switched between their tight bodies. Harry grabbed Jesse by the hips and plowed her as deep as possible. He switched off and did the same to Whitney and rode the ever living hell out of her from behind. He switched from both of them for a minute.  
  
The moment Harry left Whitney after about a dozen switches back and forth, Iris bolted across the bed. She smashed her lips against Harry’s and made out with him quite vigorously before she smashed down onto his cock. In a rapid fire motion, Iris speed-fucked her lover. Her legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist as she moved up and down on him.  
  
From Iris, came Whitney. Whitney switched off to Iris and intensely rode Harry. She tested the durability of his cock with what seemed like hundreds of pumps for the short time.  
  
The wild brunette, Jesse, mounted Harry’s prick next. Her tight walls just rocked all the way down onto him and stretched her wet pussy to drive her completely nuts as she bounced up and down. She got some immense heights when driving her pussy down onto Harry’s throbbing prick as he slammed down into her body.  
  
The three speedsters moved in cycles. They all took turns riding Harry’s prick, speed fucking him. The two speedsters who did not ride Harry at any given time opted to finger fuck each other quickly and vigorously. Their fingers danced into their wet pussies and drove them both completely nuts.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Jesse moaned in his ear. “YES!”  
  
Harry picked up a steadier pace and squeezed Jesse’s nipple to drive her completely nuts.  
  
Iris’s turn and Iris rode the hell out of Harry. A few feet away, Jesse and Whitney drove their fingers into each other’s pussies. They pulled out and fed each other the results of their orgasms.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Harry positioned Jesse, Whitney, and Iris against the headboard. Bound and secure, Harry just smiled and edged into their bodies. His prick drove down into Whitney’s tight pussy. Jesse was next and Iris completed the trifecta.  
  
Oh, stars, stars just flooded against Whitney’s eyeballs the faster Harry pounded her from behind. He knew all of the right spots to hit on her and how to get their faster.  
  
Jesse opened up and swallowed Harry’s cock into her tight body. The speedster’s eyes pretty much flashed with lust the moment Harry rocked back into her. He pressed her down onto the bed and grabbed her ass tight for leverage to rapidly drill her pussy.  
  
Iris, Iris had been last, and she had been determined to get Harry’s cum. Iris’s tight walls wrapped around Harry and squeezed him.  
  
“Oh, you already had some tonight,” Harry breathed. “Well, you might just be determined enough to earn it.”  
  
Harry and Iris disappeared into flash time and fucked each other even more vigorously. Now Iris wrapped her legs around Harry as he pinned her onto the bed. His thick tool drove into her warm body. Harry rapid fire fingered Jesse and Whitney, and when time had got restored, it would be restored to them with the most mind shattering orgasm.  
  
“Are you ready?” Harry grunted.  
  
“Mmmm, empty those balls in me,” Iris breathed. “Cum for me. Fill my belly up with your seed!”  
  
Harry ground against Iris and plunged into her body. His balls ached and they needed release. Iris’s hot body opened up the door for said release. All Harry had to do was plunge all the way into her and ride the hell out of her tight body. The faster he drove into her, the better this felt when she clamped around him.  
  
Finally, Harry emptied his balls out in Iris. His cum pumped inside of her body. He held back just enough of the load and released Jesse and Whitney from Flashtime.  
  
Fair was fair and Harry had more than enough to go around. He plunged into Jesse and rode out her wet pussy until he fired several thick ropes of cum into her body.  
  
Jesse shuddered and moaned as Harry finished up inside of her.  
  
“Last, but certainly not least.”  
  
Harry pumped his cum into Whitney’s body as well. The speedster groaned, the faster Harry plowed inside of her until he emptied inside of her body.  
  
The result was three satisfied speedsters, bellies bloated with cum. Harry admired his handiwork until Whitney, Iris, and Jesse coaxed him to rejoin them. Jesse and Whitney snuggled into Harry’s chest while Iris rested her head on his abs. And also a hand near his cock, primed and ready to play with Harry should she be in the mood to do so.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(27, 28, and 29) on August 10th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris(NEW)**


	27. Chapter 27(8/10/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Two Blog Exclusive Smut Scenes with Harry and Carol Ferris and then Harry, Carol, and Lena Luthor:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/08/yjr-volume-3-chapter-27-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 10th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 27:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**Outside of Cape Canaveral, a limo pulled up.. Karen Starr walked out of the limo first, and Lena Luthor followed. Carol Danvers and Hadrian Kent-Luthor stepped out next. Outside of the launch sight of the Earth-Mars communication satellite, a collaboration between Starrwave, L-Corp, and Ferris Aerospace, the trio walked over to greet an attractive brunette woman.  
  
“Ms. Ferris, it’s an honor as usual,” Harry said.  
  
“And honor to meet you again and I told you, it’s Carol,” Carol Ferris said with a smile. “And Danvers, it’s been a long time.”  
  
The two women exchanged a knowing smile.  
  
“Oh, you know me, I’ve been busy,” Carol Danvers replied with a smile.  
  
“Ms. Starr, Ms. Luthor,” Carol Ferris replied. “Are we ready?”  
  
“Ready,” Karen said. “Ready to see our handiwork get put up into the sky, as controversial as it is.”  
  
“Well, we’ve talked more than enough, haven’t we?” Lena asked. “Let’s see the finished product in action.”  
  
The satellite’s public objection was to get better communication between Earth and Mars. Which was very important, but there was a secondary objective to get Harry, Karen, and Carol to follow a lead. It had to do with the Kree, and with the League Six in the tender custody of the Kree, they knew they had to follow it up. Something was not right about the sixteen hours and how the Kree treated things in the aftermath.  
  
“Well, well, well, Ms. Ferris, it’s a big day.”  
  
“Mr. Godfrey,” the head of Ferris aerospace stated the moment that the man himself, G. Gordon Godfrey appeared on the stage with the members of the press.  
  
“You know, all things considered, I’m not sure if we should be causing this launch to go by unchecked,” Godfrey said. “I mean, sure the Martian Manhunter might be a do-gooder, but he might be an outlier. We should not judge people based off one person. I wonder why you’re so adamant in getting this satellite up in the air. Why not just open up the gates and let the aliens in?”  
  
“Well, we should keep all doors open,” Lena said. “And even if you don’t trust the Martians, maybe you should learn the value of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer, Mr.. Godfrey.”  
  
“Yes, especially when that enemy is within your own bloodline.”  
  
“WE WON’T BE SILENCED ANYMORE!”  
  
Harry’s eyebrows raised up, as a group of women with their hair dyed pretty much every color of the rainbow showed up. He could hear Ferris give a very audible groan as Danvers patted her on the shoulder.  
  
“We shouldn’t have this satellite up. It takes the attention away from Femnist issues.”  
  
“Oh, you harpy, a man breathing the same air is an issue to you,” Godfrey murmured.  
  
“Space exploration is an extension of the masculinity threat of conquest. We should not take what does not belong to us.”  
  
The chanting got loud, obnoxious, and quite grating. Security moved in. Given a couple of them had been carrying batteries and other objects, Harry prepared to step in, just in case things got rough.  
  
“Well, Gordon, I should have expected to see you here.”  
  
A woman dressed in a general-neutral business suit with a hair cut which looked like she wanted to speak to someone’s manager stepped on the scene.  
  
“Grace, you’re looking quite….adequate today,” Godfrey said.  
  
“Taking time out of your day from your latest sexual scandal to cover this abomination of a launch?” Grace asked.  
  
“Are you taking time prosituting yourself for favors, and then blackmailiing the head of the network with false rape allegiations,” Gordon nastily replied.  
  
“Slide into a teenager’s DMs lately, Gordon?”  
  
“Get caught in a comprising position with a Neo-Nazi?”  
  
Oh, things could get a lot tense and Carol Ferris looked about ready to have the Godfreys and their supporters ejected. Both sides looked to be the worst stereotypes of the type of people who you would expect to support someone like Grace and G. Gordon Godfrey. A bunch of rednecks stood on one side and a group of Rainbow brite women.  
  
“This is the type of pig who is keeping our cause back,” Grace said. “He’s standing in the way of female empowerment.”  
  
Grace’s supporters started to snap, and Gordon just gave them the most nasty gaze possible.  
  
“It’s not empowerment when you spread your legs to do it, sweetheart,’ Gordon fired back.  
  
As amusing as it was to see those two go at it, Harry, Karen, and Carol had work to do. Added security came onto the base to escort the Godfreys and their supporters away as they started firing insults at each other. One of the women threw a battery at one of the guards before she was tackled to the ground.  
  
“Come on,” Harry muttered.  
  
Security and the police had it well under control, which allowed Harry, Karen, and Carol to get to work to do what they needed to get done.

* * *

  
In a secret base in a swamp at an undisclosed location, a group of young individuals crowded around each other. The Terror Twins, Mammoth, Shimmer, Icicle Junior, and Kitten all paced around. They had been working for a long time together in various forms but they were joined by three new recruits.  
  
One of them, Grail, a dark and imposing Amazonian looking woman. Her dark hair and greyish skin, along with her red eyes, and battle armor caused the other members of the Counter-Team to give her as much room as possible.  
  
Ronin, a dark-clad archer dressed in black, leaned back. No one knew much about her, only she had been brought into the team by their new trainer, Taskmaster. Who lived up to his name.  
  
And third, M’comm M’orzz, who looked agitated to be among those humans. But he had to play this game. For now.  
  
“Alright, listen up.”  
  
Speaking of Taskmaster, he stepped into the picture and looked at them with casual indifference.  
  
“You have a mission, and it’s to stop a prison train moving into Kasnia,” Taskmaster said. “The train has an individual who my benefactors have wanted for a long time. But, if we don’t get this asset, we might not have a second chance. You’ll see the information you need on your gauntlets. Any questions?”  
  
The instructions and the plan seemed concise and to the point.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Move out,” Grail said.  
  
“Wait, who put you in charge?” Junior asked.  
  
“I did.”  
  
A smarter man than Junior would have backed down under Grail’s imposing gaze. But no one accused Icicle Junior of being a particular intelligent young man.  
  
“I don’t understand why. I’ve been at this longer than any of you and…”  
  
“You are a misogynist pig!” Kitten snapped. “Just because your father’s a big shot, you think you’re entitled to a position leading this team. It’s nothing but the Patriarchy holding people down. Check your privilege!”  
  
Kitten smiled at how woke she was. She learned everything about feminism from listening to Grace Godfrey’s broadcasts night after night and soaked in everything. Grace opened her eyes on how she could be a better person by understanding and reminding everyone of their privilege and shutting them down, especially if they were a man. In the name of equal rights, men should never be allowed to speak anyway.  
  
“It’s just like Grace Godfrey says.”  
  
“Yeah, Grace is doing pretty damn well, despite that damn Patriarchy,” Tupperence said. “As are you, squirt, due to the fact you’re going around in a Rolls Royce that you bought with Daddy’s money.”  
  
“For your information, it’s a Lexus, and it’s just what I deserve for being part of a marlized group,” Kitten said. “It’s my reparations for three hundred years of male oppression in this nation. Grace is a champion and she’s going to lead us to the promised land.”  
  
M’comm could barely stop from registering his disgust. Humans were strange. And should be killed to bring up the overall intelligence of the entire universe.  
  
“You know what.”  
  
Tuppence groaned.  
  
“What, Tommy?”  
  
“The Godfreys are aliens,” Tommy said. “They’re trying to divide us, so the Lizard Illuminati can take over the country. Why, those liberal types already got us hornswoggled in thinking the Earth is round, when anyone knows it’s flat.”  
  
Kitten just clicked her tongue impatiently. M’comm just glared Tommy in the eye.  
  
“I know the Earth is round because I can see it from Mars.”  
  
“Well obviously, you think that, because they are pulling off some kind of mass hallucination, with some hologram projector thing,” Tommy said. “Man, this thing runs deeper, even if they’re fooling the Martians and making them think that the Earth is round.”  
  
“How do people not walk off the side of the Earth, then?” M’comm asked.  
  
“There’s a big wall of ice,” Tommy said. “And then when they get close enough, there’s some mass teleporter beam which brings them to the other side.”  
  
M’comm almost wished he had been buried alive on the moon..At least that would be a merciful end.  
  
“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, including that stupid Earth show my sister watches,” M’comm said.  
  
“Knock it off and let’s move!” Grail snapped.  
  
Finally, the Counter-Team was ready. With M’comm knowing now more than ever before to murder humanity. It was for their own good after all.

* * *

  
Impulse stepped out of her room, eager and ready and also anxious, although she tried not to show it. Blue Beetle, Robin, Arsenal, and Wondergirl joined them. Also Karen Beecher, Bumblebee, who Nora missed during orientation, joined them. They were about to get their mission from Sara. And if Nora’s guess was right, then they were going to go on the mission she wanted to.  
  
Sara stepped into the central gym in the Penthouse to address the name.  
  
“We’ve found out that there is a dangerous high profile prisoner in Kasnia,” Sara said. “This individual, the Light would like to get their hands on. So, it’s our job to stop them. This mission is best under the radar.”  
  
“No kidding,” Bumblebee murmured. “I mean, foreigners aren’t exactly welcomed in Kasnia are they?”  
  
“No, they’re not,” Robin said with a shudder.  
  
“This is an all hands on deck situation,” Sara said. “I’ll be there to monitor, but given my status, I’m only going to get involved if necessary. Cassie, you’re field team leader.”  
  
“Me?” Cassie asked. “Are you sure? I mean Bumblebee has more experience…..”  
  
“Girl, trust me, you’ll be fine,” Bumblebee said. “You’ve got this.”  
  
“Yes, go break a leg,” Arsenal replied.  
  
“And everyone keep your eyes peeled,” Sara continued. “Vandal Savage is going to be likely to send his private security force. He’ll do everything possible to intercept the team.”  
  
They nodded and prepared to head out. Kasnia awaited and the nervousness of taking on such an important mission struck the various members of the team hard and fast.  
  
“So, what are we waiting for?” Impulse asked. “Go and do this.”  
  
‘The Impulse is much too excited for such a dangerous mission,’ scarab said.  
  
‘I don’t see why you are not excited,’ Ruby thought. ‘I mean, if the Kasnians tangle with us, you’re going to get to blast them.’  
  
‘Mmm, point well taken,’ scarab agreed.

* * *

  
A train rolled through the Kasnian countryside. A large, stocky gentleman with slick black hair and a mustache dressed in military fatigues. He talked to a dark skinned woman, with half of her face covered in Cybernetics, along with her right hand.  
  
General Rusev, of the Kasnian Army, had been tasked with leading this task force. And his companion, Amanda Spence, formerly of Cadmus labs, was all too happy to help. Half of her body had been crushed in the incident involving the Supergirl clone known as Galatea. And she blamed both Lex Luthor and Superman equally for that event, but revenge would be served on both of them in due time. She waited, getting stronger than every day.  
  
“The little Amazon will break soon, yes?” Rusev asked.  
  
“Yes, she will tell us how to create the virus and I will create a deadly weapon which will bring our enemies to their knees,” Spence said. “Finally, those filthy roaches will all be exterminated.”  
  
“Da,” Rusev replied. “And Kasnia will be the number one power in the world. Not even the United States and their super powered bullies can pummel us into submission.”  
  
A loud screech echoed as the train skidded to a stop. Rusev stood up and turned to two of the soldiers who stood in the next car.  
  
“Something is up,” Rusev said. “That Vandal Savage, he must have made his move. He wants the weapon.”  
  
“No, the Light can’t have it,” Spence said. “They must be exterminated alongside the Justice League.”  
  
“Don’t worry, they won’t,” Rusev said. “Crush them all.”  
  
With their orders, the soldiers nodded and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

  
The Counter-Team turned up with Icicle Junior stopping the train with a wall of ice.  
  
“And much like the iceberg just stopped the titanic, I stopped this train,” Junior said.  
  
“Martian, do your thing,” Grail curtly ordered.  
  
M’comm ripped open the side of the train. Mammoth and Shimmer guarded him from either side, in case there was trouble, with Tommy and Tuppence bringing up the rear. And Kitten leaned back, half-paying attention to the mission and half watching the latest Grace Godfrey broadcast. Just because she was on a dangerous mission, it did not mean she had to stop being woke after all.  
  
“And now we’re…..”  
  
Several blasts of gunfire shot out. M’comm created a force shield which blocked his team. Until he got what he wanted, he needed them alive.  
  
“Stand clear.”  
  
Ronin fired a single arrow which immobilized half of the army in some kind of sticky glue. The other half, not to mention some troops who came off of a second train, on the tracks adjacent to it began to fire on the Counter-Team.  
  
“Oh, this is awful!” Kitten yelled. “OOOH!”  
  
Her phone had been blasted out of her hand. Kitten’s eyes followed the progress of the device before it smashed down onto the ground. Her heaving sigh echoed.  
  
Suddenly, blur shot into position. The entire Counter-Team watched, bemused as a speedster showed up.  
  
“Hey, it’s that speedster who was breaking into LexCorp,” Tommy grunted.  
  
“Well, thank you, sugah, because you just saved us the trouble of doing the job ourself,” Tuppence said. “Bless your heart.”  
  
And with that, she tried to punch Impulse. Impulse dodged the attack and swept Tuppence’s leg from underneath her. She got an arrow to the knee from Ronin.  
  
A second arrow burned in mid-air. Arsenal fired a warning shot. Bumblebee appeared on the scene, followed by Robin, Blue Beetle, and Wondergirl. The Team faced off against the Counter-Team.  
  
“Man, it’s like one of them Mexican standoffs!” Tommy grunted.  
  
“That’s totally insensitive,” Kitten said.  
  
“Shut up, Kitten!” Shimmer snapped. “We have more important things to worry about than what Grace Godfrey tells you to be offended by!”  
  
Tommy looked at Shimmer, eyebrows raised in shock.  
  
“Wait, I didn’t know she talked,” Tommy muttered to his sister.  
  
Tuppence just shrugged and the Counter-Team faced off against the Team. Kitten called a small army of her father’s specially engineered moths. The battle was about to take place.

* * *

  
Superman, Power Girl, and Captain Marvel all arrived outside of an abandoned Kree Outpost. Harry, Karen, and Carol, are running into the belly of the beast and running a big risk.  
  
“There could be nothing?”  
  
They met with one of the current Green Lanterns of Sector 2814, Jessica Cruz.  
  
“We are running a big risk,” Karen admitted. “But, you told us that the Kree might be up to something.”  
  
“Yes, and this outpost proves it,” Jessica said.  
  
Harry moved in and they moved into the abandoned guard station. Of course, after a brief scan for any alarms, they could safely go inside and Harry accessed the computer system with a bit of work.  
  
“The planetary shields were shut down an hour before the League Six arrived on this planet,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, that’s suspicious,” Carol said.  
  
It was, and they had to dig a little bit deeper. Something was rotten about this entire situation and Harry needed more proof. The proof which was necessary to bring the League Six back home and perhaps expose the Kree as not being the innocent victims they portrayed themselves as.  
  
They would just have to dig a bit deeper.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28(8/10/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Set Posted on August 10th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 28.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Batman, Superwoman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter all had been led forward by the Kree guards to face the Supreme Intelligence. The Kree guards looked very pleased with their position and the fact all seemed to be lost.  
  
“Enjoy your last few breaths while you can,” the guard said.  
  
“It’s not over yet,” Claire said.  
  
“Yes, we’re not going to get a fair trial,’ Shayera said. “Surely, even you’ve figured that one out?”  
  
Claire did, but she wanted to be optimistic.  
  
“But, regardless of the outcome, we’ll get one step closer,” Batman said.  
  
“Yes, I can sense...power and mental manipulation,” J’onn said. “The closer we draw to it, the more the Kree’s minds become one. It rules them over.”  
  
“Justice League, welcome.”  
  
The droning voice of the Supreme Intelligence echoed throughout the room. The members of the League Six all waited for the other shoe to drop. None of them felt particularly welcome at this point and potentially for a very good reason. A chill erupted through their bodies.  
  
“You have been charged with heinous war crimes. We will show and demonstrate the evidence, and then each of you will be allowed to give your statements. I will weigh the value and then render judgment. Is that clear?”  
  
All of the League members nodded. The Kree guard closest to them smiled.  
  
“Merely a formality,” the Kree said his guard.  
  
Claire supposed she had been a bit too comfortable with the concept of innocent until proven guilty. Something which the Kree obviously did not hold near and dear to their hearts, as Claire did to hers. Something most certainly was not right, and Claire’s heart stammered another couple of beats forward.  
  
“Prepare your statements and I will begin your sentencing.”  
  
The wording sounded very bad. Extremely bad as well.

* * *

  
A brutal three way fight took place. The Terror Twins swatted in the air as Bumblebee blasted them hard with several impact shots. She stung them.  
  
The massive Mammoth rushed Wondergirl. Wondergirl dodged Mammoth. Oh, he was strong, but so was she. And she was not completely smart all together. Cassie jumped over the top of Mammoth’s head and brought the point of the elbow down onto the man’s skull.  
  
A brief battle between Shimmer and Robin ended with Robin snapping Shimmer back and sending her crashing into the side of the vehicle. Right before, Grail grabbed her and threw her off to the side.  
  
Grail tangled with Wondergirl and brought her down with a couple of punches. Wondergirl realized this won was not the mindless bruiser that Mammoth was. Grail grabbed Wondergirl and hurled her into the side of the vehicle and punched her.  
  
A tank rolled in and the various members of the Kasnian military turned up. Icicle abandoned his attempts to freeze Impulse in her tracks.  
  
Blue Beetle blasted at Grail who did a duck and roll. The battle took place as Blue Beetle made an honest attempt to get to Grail.  
  
‘Focus on those troops coming over,’ scarab suggested. ‘They have a high end arsenal weapon. I would suggest something which packs much more of a punch.’  
  
The photon cannon blasted the tank and caused it to explode in the countryside. The troops escaped, just barely with their life. They had to deal with the ground troops.  
  
Arsenal and Ronin both had the same idea and rapid fire shot arrows at them. The two archers abandoned every fight.  
  
“ATTACK!’ Kitten yelled. “Defend us from the Patriarchy!”  
  
An army of moth creatures descended upon the military. For about three seconds, until one of them threw a grenade in the air which vaporized the moth creatures where they hovered. Kitten gave a loud scream until Bumblebee knocked her face first onto the ground.  
  
“You have issues,” Bumblebee said.  
  
The White Canary arrived to back up the team. She feared something like this would happen, although a Counter-Team was more dangerous. Out of the corner of her eye, Sara caught sight of Impulse running circles around the area and she planted her feet firmly against the back of the head of Grail. Grail came up and caught her in mid run but Impulse vibrated through the ground.  
  
A Canary Cry cut a path to the train car. Sara stepped inside. Her intelligence said that General Miroslav Rusev, was running this operation. Sure enough, the good general and a few of his good men waited for her. Sara wiped them out quickly with a Canary Cry.  
  
For a brief second, Sara caught sight of Amanda Spence. The woman who they thought perished at Cadmus Labs. She would have to make a note to tell Harry about this.  
  
Suddenly, before Sara could follow Spence down the train, a pair of feet struck Sara in the ribs. The Taskmaster stood up over Sara.  
  
“Playtime’s over.” Taskmaster said.  
  
Sara rose up and withdrew her staff. The two fighters circled each other. Taskmaster blocked the pivoting swing and struck Sara with all of his might. She dodged another attack. White Canary and Taskmaster went hand to hand, with Sara fully aware of the Taskmaster’s ability to learn from his enemy’s moves, so she would wrap it up.  
  
“You look like you could use some fresh air.”

* * *

  
It took some doing and some careful reconstruction. Harry, Carol, Karen, and Jessica saw the proof. The proof that several Kree figures met with Vandal Savage and Klarion and they had a discussion. And the results of the discussion caused the Kree to drop the barriers and bring in the mind controlled members of the Justice League.  
  
“I can’t believe the Kree would do this,” Karen said. “This is a new low, even for them.”  
  
“But, this is proof that this was a set up,” Carol said. “And proof that the League was brought here and mind controlled by Savage and Klarion. We can bring this to the attention of the right people and get the League off.”  
  
“I just hope we’re not too late.”  
  
“Oh, trust me, you’re much too late.”  
  
Harry whipped around. Several members of the Kree guards arrived and one might get the impression they were not too happy to see any humans hanging around their outpost.  
  
“So, it’s the traitor,” one of the Kree said.  
  
“Ronan, you have a very interesting interpretation of traitor,” Carol said. “For someone who the Kree tried to use and brain wash for their own purposes.”  
  
“We have evidence that…..”  
  
Ronan withdrew a large hammer and swung it in Harry’s direction. Harry dodged it, and jumped up into the air to strike Ronan and bring him down. The other Kree, who did not have any inclination to talk now, fired.  
  
“Four more to be brought to the Supreme Intelligence,” Ronan said. “Maybe this would be probable cause to destroy the Earth of the rest of the Galaxy.”  
  
Jessica created a large wrecking ball with her green ring and bowled the Kree over. They should have known that the Kree would not listen to reason. After all, if they collaborated with Savage and Klarion on a plan, they might not be inclined to let this evidence get out of there.  
  
The Green Lantern teamed up with Superman, Power Girl, and Captain Marvel to battle with the Kree and things were going to be fierce.

* * *

  
Impulse made her way to the train car. She disabled security and prepared to open up the prison card. Only to feel something drop her to her knees.  
  
‘M’comm,’ she groaned.  
  
‘My name is Ma’alefa’ak!’ he growled.  
  
‘Do you realize how on the nose that name is, given that….’  
  
‘SILENCE!’  
  
Impulse found herself dropped down to the ground and shaking like mad. She never had a headache. The pressure M’comm put on her brain made it difficult to control her powers and she would vibrate to the center of the Earth.  
  
“Stick with the mission.”  
  
Ronin appeared and M’comm pulled back. Impulse bled from the nose and shivered on the ground. She would have to recover.  
  
“They’re coming.”  
  
Arsenal, Robin, and Bumblebee made it onto the train. M’comm turned around and his eyes glowed.  
  
“No!”  
  
Arsenal refused to let anyone into her mind after all she had been through.  
  
“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”  
  
The sheer rage forced M’comm back. The crystal, stuck into his mind, flared up and caused a stabbing mail. Arsenal turned her arm and fired a hot ball of fire. The Martian showed real fear for the first time and he had to dodge the fireball. A second explosive attack sent M’comm firing out.  
  
Bumblebee and Robin rubbed the sides of their heads. They appreciated how gentle M’gann was compared to the battering ram M’comm delivered when trying to access their minds.  
  
Ronin fired at Arsenal and one of the arrows clipped her on the side of the cybernetic arm. It caused an explosion to rock her back.  
  
Arsenal fired an arrow at Ronin and the two ricoheted off of each other. The two archers circled each other, evenly matched throughout the fight.  
  
The mask ripped off and Arsenal paused. She saw this mysterious archer was a girl, almost as young as she was when she had been kidnapped by Luthor and of Asian descent. Ronin took care of her momentary pause to fire an arrow which caused the train car to be filled with smoke.  
  
“Let’s see what’s so important,” Bumblebee said.  
  
The prison train car opened and Bumblebee, Robin, and Arsenal all had been so distracted by Aresia, the rogue Amazon, being revealed in a stasis chamber in the prison car, they did not know that Nora slipped off into the night.

* * *

  
The battle continued with Taskmaster blocking all of White Canary’s moves. Every time, Sara thought she had a counter to him, Taskmaster countered that counter and grabbed her around the head before forcing her down onto the ground. Taskmaster just smiled and pinned Sara’s own staff underneath her chin while clasping a hand to her mouth.  
  
“The material in this glove will stifle your little Canary cry,” Taskmaster said. “I have to say, I’m very disappointed. I went against the original Black Canary and the new one and you my dear Canary, are just a pale copy.”  
  
Sara elbowed her way free. Taskmaster swung the staff and dropped her down onto the ground. He was about ready to finish things off.  
  
Suddenly a blurred figure circled around Taskmaster and got the drop on him. The series of impressive punches rocked Taskmaster and sent him down to the ground. She stomped onto the back of his head and put the Taskmaster’s lights out.  
  
Impulse appeared and offered Sara’s a hand to help her up.  
  
“I had him,” Sara murmured.  
  
“I know,” Impulse said. “But, I was too quick for him to see.”  
  
And suddenly, Taskmaster scurried away. Not knocked out as Impulse would have liked. But, he would be back and they had far bigger problems.  
  
“Aresia is on the train.”  
  
“Aresia?” Sara asked. “You mean the Amazon? The one that created the virus which wiped out half of men and prevented any men from being born in the past several years. That Aresia?”  
  
“Yeah her, but she’s not working with the Kasnians or anything, she’s...she’s a prisoner,” Aresia said.  
  
“Spence,” Sara muttered. “She wants the virus. And she can engineer it to wipe out anything she wants. Harry mentioned how she hated aliens, thanks to her work at Cadmus. And she could wipe out anyone who is not completely human.”  
  
“Yes, and it will have serious effects!” Impulse yelled. “We have to get Aresia out of here and someplace safe. We can’t let the Light or Spence get her.”  
  
“Relax, kid, we’re on it,” Sara said. “Alright team, listen up, this is a rescue mission now.”

* * *

  
Ronan refused to break. Despite Superman matching him move from move. His hammer had been dropped to the ground and The Man of Steel pummeled Ronan with several punches.  
  
“I will stand here proud and will not fold.”  
  
Harry snapped Ronan’s legs out from underneath him with a violent attack. The Kree accuser fell to the ground, parlayzed. The other Kree feel the same way. Captain Marvel, Power Girl, and Green Lantern stood over them and waited for it to happen. Ronan’s eyes flew into the direction of the hero in front of them.  
  
“Kill me, just like the rest of the League did to the colonists who lived here,” Ronan said.  
  
“On a planet which you conquered and wiped out in the first place,” Carol said.  
  
Ronan ignored her. Harry walked over and pulled one of the crystals out.  
  
“What I have in store for you, is a fate worse than death for you,” Harry said. “I’m going to make you face the true villains in this. Not the Justice League, but the Kree themselves.”  
  
“You dare blame us, as the victims?”  
  
“You’re not victims.”  
  
Coldly, Harry pressed the crystal onto Ronan’s head and a searing pain erupted from the Kree’s head. Ronan saw everything, every moment. Those two men from Earth meeting with the Kree, with Kasius and then the shields coming down so the Justice League could come in and relentlessly destroy their people. Each Kree murder occured because the doors had been opened.  
  
“No,” Ronan yelled.  
  
The crystal played the images for all of the Krees and forced them all to bare witnesses. It was like suffering a death by a thousand cuts.  
  
“See what you’ve done.”  
  
“I had...nothing to do with this,” Ronan said. “This was not authorized by anyone. This was a rogue operation. The League...are not the guilty party.”  
  
Harry could tell it pained Ronan to say this. The truth hurt many.  
  
“Those who did so, will suffer,” Ronan said.  
  
“Which means, you’re taking us to the Supreme Intelligence for a chat,” Carol said.  
  
“If you insist,” Ronan said. “Come with us, traitor.”  
  
Ronan regained his bearings and rose to his feet. Despite having the evidence, Harry had a dark and disturbing feeling they were not completely out of the woods.

  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29(8/10/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 10th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 29:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Okay, I’m on it,” Cassie said. “Listen up everyone.”  
  
Bumblebee, Robin, and Blue Beetle all stood up straight and turned their attention to Wondergirl.  
  
“It’s Aresia,” Cassie said.  
  
“You mean the Amazon who tried to wipe out all of the men?” Blue Beetle asked.  
  
‘Her taste for mass genocide is unsettling and she should be exterminated with extreme prejudice,’ scarab said.  
  
“Yes, that’s the one,” Cassie said. “Impulse opened up the gates and we’re going to have to…..OH SWEET MERCIFUL HERA, EVERYONE DUCK!”  
  
A loud blast echoed from the train and blew it open. The Sky Platform, once belonging to AIM, blasted a hole right through the train. The Terror Twins, Mammoth, and Shimmer stood on the platform and peered down on the team members. Blue Beetle lifted an arm cannon but the energy field blasted Blue Beetle back.  
  
“Alright, listen up,” Tommy said. “Let us take the little man murderer, because for some reason, the bossman wants her, and none of you have to get your makeup smeared.”  
  
“Fat chance,” Cassie said. “On my signal.”  
  
It turned out the Counter-Team struck first. Thus forcing Cassie to deliver a counter strike.. The Terror Twins hoisted the containment unit with Aresia in it. Cassie jumped high into the air and flipped over to stick the landing. Mammoth rushed at her. Cassie caught Mammoth in mid-swing and put him onto his back.  
  
“Let’s get out of here while the getting is good!” Tuppence yelled.  
  
“Oh, sweet baby Jesus, Tuppence look!”  
  
Cassie performed a series of death dying acrobatics over the laser fire from the sky platform. Tommy got two feet in the face which knocked him off of the platform. Tuppence swung a fist at Cassie. Cassie dodged the move and took the well-built girl down to the ground with a shoulder throw. Cassie ducked and rolled as the containment unit broke over.  
  
At the last second, Cassie free fell and caught Aresia’s body in her arms. Aresia was unresponsive and she groaned, obviously in pain for some reason.  
  
“Let’s get her…..”  
  
Grail jumped up and sent Robin flying with a back end punch. Blue Beetle’s attempts to blast Grail had been dodged. Grail cracked Blue Beetle and managed to hit a point at the back of her neck where even the scarab could not protect her. Bumblebee blasted a stinging attack at her, but Grail swatted it off like a fly.  
  
The knife drawn from Grail came close to stabbing Cassie in the ribs. However, a Canary Cry from Sara knocked her out of the way and sent her flying into the opposite direction.  
  
Impulse rushed in.  
  
“Give her to me!” Impulse yelled.  
  
“Run!”  
  
Impulse snagged Aresia and tore out of there like a bat out of hell. The rest of the team recovered, along with Grail who pulled herself up ready for a fight. White Canary stood face to face with her, and the two women circled each other.  
  
A loud clapping sound followed. Taskmaster stepped onto the train, with Ronin and Ma’alefa’ak standing by his side. Junior and Kitten followed and the Terror Twins, Shimmer, and Mammoth joined. They face off against the team lead by White Canary, minus Impulse who had run off.  
  
“Aresia would have been a bonus,” Taskmaster said. “But not the main target.”  
  
Amanda Spence’s limp body had been dragged out of the next car by the Terror Twins. Her mind had been kept at bay by M’comm even though she shot the White Martian a look of deep loathing. The feeling being mutual when M’comm returned the look.  
  
“All goes according to plan. But I'm sure you’ve heard that one from the Light before.”  
  
With the press of the button, Taskmaster activated a miniature bomb which blew the train apart. The Terror Twins, already having gathered up all of Spence’s resources, along with the sky platform.  
  
“Almost everyone’s off of the train,” Sara called for them. “We need to stop them for crashing.”  
  
“Right, I’ll get ahead of it,” Cassie said.  
  
Cassie jumped out of the train and used every bit of her strength to prevent it from skidding out of control before it smashed into everything and killed thousands of unsuspecting villagers.  
  
Lives had been saved, and Aresia had been liberated from the Kasnias. But, with Spence and her research now in the hands of the Light, none of the Team felt like winners.

* * *

  
The rest of the Counter-Team waited for further instructions. The one and only Lex Luthor stepped out.  
  
“Your work is commendable,” Lex said. “Several lives were saved today for your work.”  
  
“Too bad Aresia got away,” Grail said.  
  
“Well, at least we’ll find out what Doctor Spence is.”  
  
M’comm wanted to find out more about the virus. Asking Luthor did not seem like an ideal suggestion, so he moved closer towards them. Junior seemed like an ideal target to speak to.  
  
“So, what’s the deal with the virus?” M’comm asked.  
  
“Oh, this crazy Amazon chick named Aresia, the one that was on the train, she created a virus because she hated all men because of...well I don’t know why, but she was crazy,” Junior explained. “She killed a lot of men, made a lot of others extremely sick, and there hasn’t been a male baby born.”  
  
“Mmm, that’s...interesting,” M’comm said. “She managed to tailor the entire virus to a single gender?”  
  
“Yeah, pretty insane stuff,” Junior said. “Everyone thought it was awful. Well, except for idiots like Grace Godfrey, who talked about how all men had it coming to them. And her followers believed them. There might be a problem if no boys are born in a couple of generations. Kind of important for how the world works.”  
  
Junior paused and looked at M’comm.  
  
“I mean, man loves woman, or woman loves man, man and woman have a baby,” Junior said. “It works that way on Mars, right?”  
  
“Yes,” M’comm said. “Do you think it be modified to target certain subspecies?”  
  
“Well, Spence was trying to get the virus so she could turn it around to wipe out anyone who isn’t completely human,” Junior said. “Not sure how she plans on doing that, but she’s not exactly stable after that Supergirl clone almost crushed her a few years ago.”  
  
That’s all M’comm needed to here. He would have to get close enough to Spence to figure out what she had done so far and what she learned from the Amazon. Perhaps it would be a lot easier if Aresia was not snagged.  
  
“Hush up, here he comes,” Tuppence said.  
  
“Alright, not bad,” Taskmaster said. “But, you can do better.”  
  
The counter-team prepared for the Taskmaster to live up to his name and put them through the paces.

* * *

  
“You see what has happened, don’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” The Supreme Intelligence said. “I have.”  
  
The members of the Krees who assembled looked appalled. Power Girl, Captain Marvel, the Green Lantern, and Superman all waited for them. The damning proof of the Kree traitors letting the League to slaughter their people.  
  
“What do you say?” Carol asked.  
  
“The League has already been judged.”  
  
This caused a great deal of discourse among the assembled heroes. Karen was just a second away from protesting. However, Harry held up a hand and waited for the other shoe to drop.  
  
“They have been found not guilty, due to insufficient probable cause, although Earth will be put under probation as a result of these actions. Especially in light of the evidence that you have given me, Superman. While your Justice League were puppets, the ones who pulled the strings could be the most dangerous threat.”  
  
“So, they’re off?” Karen asked. “They’re innocent.”  
  
“They’re not guilty,” the Supreme Intelligence said.  
  
“Then where are they?” Karen asked.  
  
“Impudent Kryptonian,” Ronan growled.  
  
Harry’s cold and deadly stare fell on the Kree. Perhaps he did not want to repeat what happened earlier, for he did not say a single word further.  
  
“They will be returned to Earth,” The Supreme Intelligence said. “But, be warned, the Kree’s full eyes are on Earth.”  
  
“And my full eyes are on you,” Harry said.  
  
Power Girl, Captain Marvel, Superman, and the Green Lantern all stood there. The Kree did as well. Neither side move. A chill erupted through the air as both sides stared each other down.  
  
“I can give my full assurance that all traitors will be rooted out,” the Supreme Intelligence said.  
  
“I want to see the League,” Harry said. “Now!”  
  
“It’s impossible, because they have been sent back,” Supreme Intelligence said. “And you should go.”  
  
“We should,” Carol said.  
  
They would have to trust the Kree at their word the League would be sent back safely to Earth. Harry and Karen looked rather dubious, but if the League had been murdered, there was some doubt that some of the more vocal Kree members would keep their mouths shut.

* * *

  
“So, that’s what happened?”  
  
Harry returned to Earth and Sara gave her report on the entire mission. While Harry thought that things could have gone better, things could have come much, much, much worse. He had been a bit preoccupied by the League and the fact none of them had been returned as of yet.  
  
“Aresia’s here,” Sara concluded. “She’s not in good shape.”  
  
She led Harry into the next room. Sara pointed to Aresia, who was currently resting in bed, within a holding cell. Despite the fact she was just as much of a victim in this situation, having been tortured by the Kasnians and Spence for information.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “She’s not. Spence is out in the wind. We don’t know how much Aresia told her until she recovers. If she recovers.”  
  
It would be a slow hard road. And speaking of a hard road, Harry leaned into his ear piece, trying to hear any traffic about the League Six returning. No news, no calls. He suspected there could be a good chance the Kree might be lying, but he saw the rage in Ronan’s eyes and he’s not good in an actor.  
  
A sickening feeling erupted in the pit of Harry’s stomach regarding a possibility. The Kree guard assigned to return the League, which took place just as Harry, Carol, Karen, and Jessica reached the Supreme Intelligence. There was a chance they could be compromised as well.  
  
“So she’s here?”  
  
Donna popped inside to check up on everything.  
  
“Cassie told me everything,” Donna said. “She did a good job tonight. Maybe she should be rewarded?”  
  
Harry nodded in response and Donna slipped into position to look at Aresia. Despite all of what her former friend and fellow Amazon did, Donna always assumed she perished when the League went after her. Being trapped and held captive for maybe years and tormented and tortured by the Kasnians, so they could get information on the virus and use it for their own purpose never once crossed Donna’s mind.  
  
The thought sickened her.  
  
“The League aren’t back yet either?” Donna asked.  
  
“No,” Harry curtly replied.  
  
“I don’t like it.”  
  
“Me either.”

* * *

  
“There was nothing about them returning back,” Lena said. “I figure though the first thing Claire would have done is check in with you.”  
  
“Yes, she would,” Harry said. “I have a pretty good idea what might have happened. The Supreme Intelligence intended to have them sent back.”  
  
“You sure about that?” Lena asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry responded. “But, if the Kree who were supposed to be their guard were compromised in anyway….I just hoped they just figured it out, got away, and are currently working on a way to get back to Earth.”  
  
And the Supreme Intelligence’s warning regarding the Kree still keeping an eye on Earth, thanks to what Savage and Klarion did, made Harry uneasy as well. Just way too much going on tonight and way too many problems overall.  
  
“I’ll call you back,” Harry said. “I have a visitor.”  
  
Ronin appeared on the rooftop right next to Harry. She held between her fingers a drive.  
  
“I copied all of the information from Spence that I could,” Ronin told me. “She was modifying the original Aresia virus to use against aliens.”  
  
Harry’s mole inside of Young Injustice, or the Counter-Team, whatever one wanted to call it, passed Harry the drive. He would have to look onto it.  
  
“I’m still digging on who the Light’s new partner is,” Ronin said. “It’s a good thing Emma helped me with my mentla shields. Because with that sociopath of a white Martian around, we all have reason to be nervous.”  
  
“Sociopath of a White Martian?”  
  
“He calls himself Ma’alefa’ak.”  
  
From deep in his mind, Harry heard M’gann sigh. And the same thoughts ran through their minds. M’comm survived and obviously met up with the Counter-Team.  
  
“Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable in doing,” Harry said.  
  
“I have to do this,” she persisted. “Soon the light will be snuffed out by the Shadow.”  
  
“Thank you, Emiko.”  
  
Harry looked up into the sky. As if the League would arrive, just falling from the sky, having pulled off some daring escape.

* * *

  
“This isn’t Earth,” Claire said.  
  
“Nope,” Shayera said. “Not at all.”  
  
Kasius led the League Six into a hellish looking planet. John Stewart, knew precisely where they were and where they should not be. As did J’onn really quickly, and Shayera and Claire. Bruce and Diana, all realize due to the grim scene around them what is going on.  
  
“Apokolips,” John said. “The Guardians have forbidden any Green Lantern from remotely approaching the sector. It is a black spot.”  
  
“And for good reason,” J’onn said.  
  
“Are you alone Kasius?” a rumbling voice asked.  
  
“Yes,” Kasius said. “But, the Supreme Intelligence may figure out my deception.”  
  
“Earth’s mightiest heroes.”  
  
An imposing and quite large figure with grey skin showed with glowing red eyes. An unspeakable terror to many species, including Martians and Thangarians. The figure, imposing and dark, locked eyes down onto them.  
  
“I’ve watched from afar and seen heroes rise and heroes fall, but life goes on,” Darkseid said. “Earth, it has the key to something, and you six, will be worthy of...interest. You will be my guests, and perhaps in time, I can find a use for you.”  
  
“You’re making a huge mistake,” Claire said.  
  
“Hardly, Kryptonian, no one knows you’ve been brought here,” Darkseid said. “Other than Kasius.”  
  
Several of Darkseid’s guards appeared and split up the League six to hold them off into different directions. Grimness appeared in their eyes, as this was the last thing they wanted, to be seperated.  
  
“And now, you are the only one who knows they are here, you can never return to the Kree,” Darkseid said. “You are a liability.”  
  
And without another word, Darkseid shot the feared Omega Beam attack from his eyes and obliterated the Kree right where he stood.

* * *

  
“Yeah, just got back, it was a good night,” Jennifer said. “Be catching you for Breakfast in the morning. Talk to you later, Anissa, take care.”  
  
Jennifer Pierce stepped out of the concert and moved to catch a bus. Something caught her eye, a young girl being accosted by a group of uniformed thugs. She looked terrified and Jennifer felt disgusted these men would go after her in such a way.  
  
“Hey, leave her alone!” Jennifer yelled.  
  
Jennifer punched one of the thugs out. The other thug swung at her. Jennifer dodged the attack and nailed him in the ribs with a kick before she flipped him down onto the ground. The third pulled a gun out, but Jennifer kicked it out of his hand and blocked it.  
  
“Run, kid, run!” Jennifer yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Jennifer found herself face to face with an enemy which she could not take down with basic self defense training. He looked like some hulked out version of the Blue Beetle, only in black.  
  
“This piece of meat has the markers,” this dark beetle said.  
  
An electrified jolt hit Jennifer in the spine and put her asleep. More guards walked out and grabbed the other girl and Jennifer before hauling them on the back of the van.  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(30, 31, and 32)**


	30. Chapter 30(8/17/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Harry, Karen Starr, Carol Ferris, and Carol Danvers: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/08/yjr-volume-3-chapter-30-xtrablog.html**  
 **  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 17th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 30:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Carol Danvers invited Harry into her bedroom and no sooner did he appear to ask her how she was, Carol pressed her lips against his, with an extremely passionate kiss. The Kree empowered heroine pushed her tongue down Harry’s throat and explored his body, carefully running her fingers down his body and making sure she reached down his pants to fish his cock out.  
  
“It’s been a long day for both of us,” Carol said. “Dealing with the Kree normally is….mmm, I need this cock.”  
  
Without another word, Carol dropped down to her knees and licked Harry’s cock like it was an ice cream cone. The delicious blonde pressed her warm lips around Harry’s tool and gave him a very loud suck. Harry grabbed onto the back of Carol’s head and pushed his prick as far down her throat as possible to make sure she hummed loudly as his cock pressed all the way down her throat.  
  
“The perfect mouth,” Harry grunted.  
  
Oh, Carol thought the handsome man had the perfect cock to slide into her mouth.. Harry grabbed the back of Carol’s head and vigorously face-fucked her. His hands grasped onto the back of her head as he was so assertive when driving his prick completely down Carol’s throat drove the woman completely insane with lust. This face-fucking session was amazing and Carol could hardly wait to get his cock further down her throat.  
  
“Get ready,” Harry grunted.  
  
Carol squeezed Harry’s balls and felt the cum which was to just spray down her throat. He rocked faster and further to make sure she deep throated him. Carol milked his balls and tilted back to get the orgasm which was to come. Harry pushed down her throat and then exploded, sending blast after blast of warm cum all the way down her throat.  
  
She pulled away, savoring the taste of the cum which continued to blast down her throat. Some of it spilled onto Carol’s face. Carol, with a lustful grin, took the cum from her face and slowly savored its taste in front of Harry. This did the trick of getting the handsome studs cock as hard and rigid as humanly possible.  
  
Harry tore Carol’s clothes off and she did the same for his. With a great wave of strength, Harry launched Carol onto the bed. The bed creaked, as the two super powered individuals just moved onto the bed. Harry just gave Carol a smile and kissed her body. He spent a fair bit of time on her breasts and sucked them hard. The moment Harry finished treating Carol’s tits like the divine treat they were, Harry just moved down and sucked her clit to drive her insane.  
  
After Carol came, Harry went down into her and devoured her juice box. His tongue pressed deep into her body and made Carol just throw her hips up for him. It was so hot, she could really feel it. Pleasure just build up through her body as Harry edged almost all the way inside of her body. Tongue at the ready, twirling as it needed to be inside of her as it rocked her body.  
  
The second Harry came up from Carol, she pounced and kissed him with intense vigor. Her tongue shoved down Harry’s throat as the two pressed together. Carol’s large, round breasts pressed against Harry’s firm chest made things even more heated. Harry grabbed Carol’s backside and positioned her perfectly over the tip of his cock. It slid against Carol’s warm slit and drove the woman completely nuts with all sorts of pleasure. Harry pushed a bit into Carol and her warm folds enveloped him, as Harry slid deep into her body.  
  
“Is this what you want for me, honey?” Harry whispered in Carol’s ear.  
  
“OOOH YES!” Carol vigorously moaned.  
  
She pounded herself down onto Harry’s cock, with more fluid pushes than ever before. His big cock pushed into her. Harry grabbed her hips and bottomed out inside of Carol. The stunning and hot blonde impaled down on his cock made a hell of a visual right now.  
  
Carol had the time of her right, and rode Harry’s powerful cock. Their two bodies, merged together, just felt so natural. Harry’s fingers clasped down onto Carol’s nipple and squeezed it tight, to drive her completely wild. She tilted back and moaned rather hotly as Harry continued his nipple play to drive Carol completely and utterly nuts.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
The squeeze of Carol’s tight and powerful walls against Harry’s tool felt magnificent. He pressed down against her and thrust away, just a little bit harder each time. His balls slapped Carol’s thighs very intently and pressed her down onto him. Carol squeezed and milked him with every motion. She got more momentum and rode his cock like it was her job. The feeling erupting her body upon the next orgasm drove Carol nuts.  
  
She came again and Harry rewarded Carol by sucking on her breasts. Carol hugged Harry’s head into her chest as he motorboated Carol’s melons. Carol closed her eyes and felt a hot feeling erupt around her. Harry’s hands wrapped on her thick ass while she bounced down. That felt very good and caused excitement to explode through Carol’s body.  
  
Every time Carol’s body descended onto him, the durability of both Harry and the bed, they both had been tested. Harry’s fingers brushed against Carol’s nipples and a firm squeeze and a tug upon her nipples drove the lovely woman completely and blissfully insane with pleasure.  
  
“One more time,” Harry breathed on Carol’s nipple.  
  
“Mmmm!” Carol breathed. “Give it to me, stud.”  
  
She slid down Harry’s pole and pushed it into her body. Harry pulled back and pushed her down onto the bed. He slammed his prick into her and made her breasts jiggle with each thrust. The weight of his balls hit Carol in all of the right places. She clutched him tight.  
  
The desire to make him cum alongside her drove Carol wild. He had his hands all over her legs and then Harry kissed them. The shockwaves of pleasure erupted through Carol’s loins the deeper Harry pushed into her.  
  
Harry rode Carol through a couple more orgasms, before the tightening in his loins happened. No matter how much Harry wanted to hold back, his orgasm was here.  
  
“Cum with me,” Carol breathed. “Please, I need it.”  
  
The sultry expression, filled with need, made Harry impale his cock deep into Carol and thrust into her body until he was ready to explode. Her powerful walls milked him along the way, before Harry finally exploded into Carol and launched his cum down into her warm cavern.  
  
Harry slid back and forth into Carol. Each plunge slapped his balls down onto Carol’s thighs and milked his way into her tight body from above. Carol clutched down tight onto him and moaned as Harry finished up inside of her with an explosive wave.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry grunted with one last thrust.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out, Carol slid between his knees and began to suck his cock.

* * *

  
The most beautiful sight possible visited Harry. Carol Danvers and Karen Starr, Captain Marvel and Power Girl, two beautiful, buxom blondes, kneeled before him Two blondes with well endowed chests, pressing said chests against Harry’s cock and giving him a double titty fuck. Oh, Harry’s prick entered heaven as the two buxom blondes worked his tool over and over again.  
  
Karen, having jumped in to join the fun, flashed a huge grin.  
  
“Well, do you think our Man of Steel can withstand this onslaught?” Karen asked.  
  
“Not for long,” Carol said. “Oh, honey, those balls are so swollen right now. Why don’t you paint our nice tits with your thick, juicy cum and get it all over with?”  
  
Tempting to just burst his load all over their magnificent chests. Of course, Harry never made it too easy for anyone. Just content with feeling their heavenly knockers rubbing up and down his thick pole and driving him completely wild. Each grunting thrust brought his cock a tiny bit deeper into their cleavage.  
  
The two buxom blonde temptresses licked his head and hummed in delight. The double tit-fuck brought an intense pleasure over Harry as he worked himself in and out of the warm cavern of their delicious cleavage. Oh, yes, it felt very good. The weight of his balls, heavy, thick, and ready, tensed up. He was about ready to cum on their chests.  
  
“Cum for us,” Karen said. “Come on, spill that cum all over our big, super-powered titties! Make them moist with your batter!”  
  
One more grunt and Harry did just that, going off like a rocket and spilling his seed over the breasts of Carol and Karen. Their warm pillows ground up against him and milked him. The heaven which Harry had been in, was something which would have men bursting at the mere thought of it, never mind being involved in it. Harry stroked their tits as they milked even more cum from his erupting balls all over their chests.  
  
The moment Carol had a chance, she dove into Karen’s chest and sucked Harry’s cum from the Kryptonian’s cleavage. Karen hugged Carol’s head into her chest and practically smothered Carol with her breasts. In Karen’s own biased opinion,there were far worse ways to go.  
  
Harry moved behind Karen and spread her legs to finger her tight pussy. His juicy piece of manhood slapped against Karen’s thighs from behind as Harry edged a little bit closer to her. He edged, as far deep into her body. His finger first and then his cock, thick and ready, penetrated Karen’s insides and pushed all the way into her, so deep and so far with it.  
  
The hard, throbbing cock pushed into Karen. She rocked forward, still on top of Carol. Harry’s hands made it between Carol’s legs as well to play with her pussy while the handsome young man fucked Karen from behind. Her cousin’s cock always filled up Power Girl so nice. Harry pressed deep inside of her body and pumped, just a little bit faster into her as he fucked her hard and forcefully.  
  
“The two of you cumming at the same time,” Harry breathed down on her ear. “Must be my lucky day.”  
  
“Yes, it must be.”  
  
Carol sucked hard on Karen’s breasts and then fell down, breathless. And not just that, for Harry channeling a bolt of energy through her quim while fucking Karen. And now Karen returned the favor and sucked on her tits. Overstimulation threatened to burn out Carol’s body. Oh, she loved it, but at the same time, she could barely keep herself coherent enough to enjoy it.  
  
The faster Harry pumped his way into Karen’s tight body, the more her cunt grabbed and squeezed him. Oh, she would milk him dry, if Harry was not careful. The real question was, did Harry want to be careful. And the answer was obvious, as he sped up and pounded Karen’s pussy. His balls swung faster and harder to hit her on the thighs with rapid fire swings which drove her completely wild.  
  
“Cum for me, one more time,” Harry breathed on Karen’s neck.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
She did, but Karen’s attempts to squeeze every last drop of cum out of Harry’s balls did not work at all. Harry pressed his prick deep down into her body and rode her as fast as humanly possible. Harry kissed the back of her neck a couple of times and pulled away.  
  
The moment Harry pulled away, Karen slid back and allowed Carol to get on her knees. The two women made out with each other, passionately kissing the other. And Harry, never one to miss a trick, leaned in and squeezed their chests. He moved down and spanked their asses, which earned him a moan a piece from both of them.  
  
Harry slid into Carol’s willing pussy and slammed all the way into it. His hips moved back and forth, in a constant blurring motion. He picked up and drove as deep into Carol as he could.  
  
“Go ahead and let it go.”  
  
Carol did and Harry switched to Karen and fucked her into Karen orgasmed all over his cock. The Kryptonian’s tight walls tested the mettle of Harry’s prick as he pushed into her a few more times and rode out Karen’s orgasm. Then back to Carol and the Kree empowered superheroine got the same.  
  
Eventually, Karen broke the cycle and slammed herself onto Harry’s cock and rode him onto the bed. Carol, spent from the earlier session, plus now, had been taken out and this allowed Karen to ride the hell out of Harry.  
  
“You want my seed, you earn it.”  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
Karen milked Harry’s prick with her walls. She played with her breasts while bouncing. Harry put his mouth all over her nipples and sucked them like a baby nursing from his mother’s breasts. Karen cooed and pushed Harry’s face deeper into her chest. He tongue fucked her tits and made Karen just lose it completely. That magical tongue hit all of the right spots and Karen came a few more times.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Karen said. “Oooh, fill my slutty pussy with all of your cum!”  
  
Harry just smiled and bounced the busty blonde up and down on his cock. His balls ached and groaned with every push as he closed in. Just a little bit closer before he finally lost it.  
  
Karen lost it before Harry did, squeezed down tight and came all over the place. With one more push, Harry bottomed out inside of her body and spilled as much cum into her as humanly possible. Harry’s balls, tightened and released their bounty into Karen’s wet cunt. She squeezed down and moaned intensely in his ear while milking him dry, one burst of cum at a time firing inside of her body.  
  
The moment the two finished cumming together, Karen rose up into the air and then sat down onto Carol’s face to allow her to taste the cum from her pussy.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, slid himself back between Carol and went back on the attack to ride her into the bed one more time.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers(NEW)**


	31. Chapter 31(8/17/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 17th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 31:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The second Harry invited Cassie Sandsmark to receive her reward, she had been giddy. The lovely blonde demi-goddess jumped into his arms and the two kissed each other madly. Their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies, as Harry dipped down and squeezed Cassie’s juicy backside through her pants. She returned fire by bringing her down his pants and squeezing Harry’s cock.  
  
“You’ve got quite the nice, and juicy reward for me, sir,” Cassie said. “May I?”  
  
“Help yourself.”  
  
Cassie just licked her lips as Harry’s pants came down and his cock sprang out. Oh, it was so thick and juicy, and lovely looking. Cassie saw it from afar a couple of times, when Harry pounded her mother from behind. But now, it was her turn to be pounded. Cassie removed her shirt and revealed her breasts. Harry grabbed them and kissed them. Sucked them a little bit before Cassie dropped down to her knees.  
  
The powerful blonde licked Harry’s pole like it was candy. Candy for her to get to the nice and creamy center to. Cassie’s swirling tongue moved up and down to the base until she popped it into her mouth and deep throated Harry. Her large breasts pressed against Harry’s hips as Cassie dove in to give him what she thought was an amazing blowjob.  
  
“Keep it up. Simply wonderful.”  
  
Oh, that word, just spurred Cassie on. Harry grabbed the back of her head and pushed into her mouth. Her tight throat clutched his cock when he drove all the way down it. Wonderful, amazing, spectacular, so many words to feel what Harry was feeling right now. He clutched Cassie’s head and plowed the back of her throat. Those amazing eyes darted up to meet his gaze, so much hunger just dancing into them.  
  
Harry picked up the pace and hammer-fucked Cassie’s tight little throat, to make her moan and squeal from the depths of which he plunged down it. His hands, lightly stroking the back of her head, pushed Cassie a little bit further. She gasped as Harry plunged a bit further down her throat. Deepening the thrusts and driving her completely wild as Harry bottomed out inside of her tight throat.  
  
“Here comes your reward,” Harry breathed. “Get ready.”  
  
Cassie clutched those fat balls in her hand and milked them. Harry plowed down her throat and rocked her face. The next few thrusts happened before those balls emptied down Cassie’s throat. Cassie, wanting to show Harry she had what it takes, slurped down his cum with each pushing jolt. Splash after splash of thick, savory seed dumped down Cassie’s throat, the faster Harry pounded down it. His balls swung, like pendulums and struck Cassie in all of the right points on her chin. It felt amazing.  
  
The second Harry pulled out, Cassie licked his dripping cock.  
  
“I’m so wet.”  
  
Harry helped Cassie up, only to turn her around. Her pants came down. And she was soaked. Harry dove down and devoured her fresh pussy. The second Harry dove down into her and went to work with his majestic tongue, Cassie screamed, squirmed, and writhed against the wall.  
  
Not too long before Harry had her cumming hard, into his mouth. Harry popped his lips down and slurped the juices coming out of the woman.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you,” Harry said. “But, you would like that, wouldn’t you Cassie?”  
  
Cassie squealed as Harry carried her over to the bed, bridal style, and threw her down. Harry climbed on top of Cassie and held her wrists down upon the bed. He kissed, sucked and licked out her breasts and drove Cassie completely wild with endless waves of lust. His prick, dancing inches away from her warm slit, pushed Cassie to the brink. Almost there, she could feel Harry pretty much at her entrance and ready to stuff her, good and hard. Cassie locked her legs onto his hips and pulled Harry in a little bit deeper, a deep, moaning breath.  
  
Now, he was inside of her. Their two bodies met together, as it should be. Harry grabbed Cassie’s hips and plowed down into her tight hole and smashed her into the bed. Her legs wrapped around him.  
  
“Never stop!” Cassie moaned.  
  
Pure fire erupted through her body. Lust, burning and hungry. The only way to put out the fire, was for Harry to grab her and keep fucking her. Hard and fast. Cassie rocked her hips back up to meet his, and took each plunging thrust into her body.  
  
Harry groaned as he rode Cassie’s pussy as she creamed around him a couple of times. Oh, yes, Cassie felt amazing wrapped around his tool and it took all not to cum into her divine pussy. Harry pushed down into her and rode her.  
  
“Go ahead, Cassie, let it all out,” Harry said. “Cum for me.”  
  
“Yes, Daddy, I’ll come for you,” Cassie purred in his ear.  
  
After all, it made sense, he was fucking her mother on a regular basis. And the powerful cock which often ripped though Helena Sandsmark’s cunt, now pushed deep into her daughter. Harry groaned and rode the hell out of Cassie on the bed. The loud slap, slap, slap of his balls tagged her thighs the deeper Harry plunged into her. Wet pussy, collapsed down onto him as Harry rode her a little bit faster and a whole lot harder.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Harry breathed in Cassie’s ear.  
  
“YES!” Cassie cried out in passion.  
  
Her nails raked into Harry’s back, when rocking back, ever so slightly. Her hips, at a sudden, and intense motion, hit all of the right points. She was going to cum again and squeeze him.  
  
Three more intense orgasms, with Cassie’s hot walls milking him along the way, and Harry was ready to finish himself. He grunted and pushed down into Cassie’s love cavern. Her sexy body was extremely desirable. Harry propped up Cassie into his arms and held her in tight.  
  
“If you’re being a bad girl, Daddy will have to tie you up, spank you, and fuck your ass,” Harry said. “Just to make sure you stay in line.”  
  
“Mmm, that would be perfect!” Cassie cried. “Keep sucking my tits and cum in me, please.”  
  
One more grunting thrust and Harry felt the pleasure of release. He exploded into Cassie’s body and sent a rush of cum just trickling down her.  
  
Cassie collapsed on the bed, with heavy breathing. She thought they were done, but she should know better. For Harry flipped her over, and fucked the cock-hungry blonde once again.

* * *

  
The end result had Cassandra Sandsmark, slumped over the bed, that freshly fucked look on her face. Body soaked in sweat, hair in disarray, face red, and thighs soaked with cum, some of it dried from earlier.  
  
The moment Harry finished his latest load, he turned around, to find his cock meet a very familiar mouth. Sara dove between his legs and deep-throated his prick. Harry looked down into the gorgeous face of the lovely blonde and pounded her throat quite vigorously, and made her hum in delight when deep throating him.  
  
“I see you had fun breaking in the newbie,” Sara said. “Perfect taste as well.”  
  
Cassie rolled over and Sara rolled over. Oh, this was her other fantasy come true. Well, one of them. There was also the Wonder Woman ones, involving Diana’s lasso, but Cassie blocked it out of her mind for now. Sara had her pinned down.  
  
“You’ve been a good girl, but sometimes, you can be a bad girl,” Sara breathed. “And now, you’re lusting after your senior team members. Which makes you a very bad girl.”  
  
Chest to chest, Cassie and Sara met. Sara kissed Cassie and drove her tongue down her throat. Oh, Cassie just melted underneath the pleasure she felt. The heat only built through her body, the faster Sara drove all the way into Cassie’s mouth.  
  
Sara pulled away and kissed Cassie all over her body. Like a cum-seeking missile, Sara sought out the gift which Harry implanted between Cassie’s legs. She pried them apart and drove them away. Sara slurped on Cassie’s moist womanhood and drove her completely nuts.  
  
Cassie mouthed “fuck her, Daddy” to Harry. Harry just smiled and grabbed Sara’s hips before plowing her from behind. Oh, she was perfect.  
  
“Don’t forget, all of the times where I have to take you into line for being a bad girl, Ms. Lance,” Harry breathed.  
  
The authoritative voice Harry spoke in, it made Sara tingle. But, yes, he had a point. A hell of a point. Harry plunged all the way into Sara and rocked her snug little body. Each thrust, more deep than the last, pushed Harry into Sara’s warm and savory depths.  
  
“And now, these two naughty blondes are mine to play with,” Harry breathed. “Mmm, I wonder how long you’ve been watching us, waiting to make your move. You can be a kinky little ninja sometimes.”  
  
Oh, guilty as charged, and to ask this question, long enough. Harry rode Sara’s latest orgasm out to the edge and pulled out of her. He pulled out and then walked over to Cassie. He shoved his prick deep into the horny demigoddess’s mouth. She took it very eagerly, sucking Sara’s juices from it and swirling the combined tastes of the three of them.  
  
Such a delicious treat, and Cassie could have it in her mouth all day. She wanted it in her mouth, all day, every day, no matter what.  
  
Harry had both Cassie and Sara on the bed, legs spread, and pussies prepared. They dripped and Harry jammed his fingers into them. He tested the waters. Their hips bucked up and the two horny blonde heroines kissed each other for Harry’s benefit. Harry worked back and forth to drive his fingers deep into their hot pussies and drive them completely nuts with endless waves of lust.  
  
“Cum for me,” Harry said. “Whoever lasts the longest, gets my cock next. In a special way.”  
  
The two struggled to keep their heads above the water. Harry pushed down into Sara and Cassie. The two lovely ladies groped at each other’s bodies, in an attempt to make the other finish first. Harry just smiled and pushed down into their bodies.  
  
By a little bit, Cassie held up very much longer. Their juices soaked Harry’s fingers. Harry pulled out and pushed the cum soaked fingers into their mouths. Cassie and Sara happily lapped it up, eyes widened.  
  
“Congratulations,” Sara purred in Cassie’s ear. “I’ll get you ready.”  
  
Cassie wondered what she meant. Sara’s wet finger slid down her back and then entered Cassie’s ass. Cassie closed her eyes. So, this would be the special way, Harry said. Harry kissed her neck and sucked on it while Sara fingered her ass and then drove her tongue all the way down inside of it.  
  
Suddenly, Harry pulled Cassie onto her lap. Just like a little girl sitting on Daddy’s lap, and Cassie bounced down onto Harry’s lap. Only to feel his meat push all the way down into between Cassie’s cheeks and tease her most taboo hole. Harry grabbed her tight.  
  
“Mmm, let me help you.”  
  
Sara grabbed Harry’s cock and licked it a few times before she guided it into Cassie’s anus. Sara grabbed Cassie by the hair and kissed her to stifle the moans and ease the pain as Harry entered Cassie from behind.  
  
Oh, Cassie saw stars. Most certainly. She entered a wave of endless pleasure as Harry slid deep into Cassie’s backside from behind. Oh, yes, she could feel it. Harry grabbed Cassie’s hips and plowed all the way down into her. The moment Harry slid deep into Cassie from underneath, he stuffed his prick deep into her ass and drove her completely wild.  
  
“Yes, plow my tight little fuck hole,” Cassie purred in delight. “Please, Daddy, I need it!”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Sara now slurped Cassie’s oozing pussy. Harry grabbed her and pushed himself deep into her ass. All while milking Cassie’s breasts and sucking her neck. All of these waves of pleasure overwhelmed the horny woman. She saw stars, and saw her entire lovely life flash before her. Cassie pressed down onto Harry and rocked a little bit deeper down her. Oh, yes, her tight back passage tightened around Harry and squeezed him hard.  
  
“Get ready,” Harry said. “You’re going to cum harder than you ever have before.”  
  
Harry’s prediction came to life. Cassie’s latest orgasm just hit her in all of the right places. The fingers wrapped tightly around the side of Harry’s neck as she pushed down and rocked herself. Body on body, skin on skin, loud slapping echoed throughout the room.  
  
Sara swirled her tongue around Cassie’s hot box. Oh, she wished she had been prepared with a strap on to fuck it. Better luck next time. She just devoured the taste of this horny Amazon.  
  
The body of Cassie went on an endless joyride. Every push rocked fresh pleasure into her tight back hole. Harry grabbed her hips and pushed his prick deep into her.  
  
“It’s going to happen soon,” Harry said.  
  
Cassie did not respond with anything less than a deep, passionate moan. Oh, Harry just smiled. He had her, right where he needed her. He pushed Cassie to the brink and made her cum again.  
  
Balls ached with need. Harry bottomed out in Cassie’s hot ass and then with another push, celebrated taking the anal virginity of another lovely women by blasting her guts with his hot seed. The moment Harry finished his last blast of cum, he pulled out of Cassie and let her drop with a hot breath.  
  
Sara dove down, to celebrate the taking of Cassie’s anal cherry by slurping the cum out of her tight hole. Sara’s tongue, dancing and diving, hit all of the right points to drive Cassie completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. Just as it should be.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie Sandsmark(NEW)**  
 **  
  
**


	32. Chapter 32(8/17/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On August 17th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 32:**  
 ****  
 **  
**After Cassie had been moved to the other bed, to rest off her rewards, Sara took charge and pushed her wet cunt all the way down onto Harry’s prick as she rode him. Her eyes, dancing with lust, locked eyes onto Harry with each bouncing motion driving more and more of her tight, wet, pussy down onto him.  
  
“I’m going to have it,” Sara practically purred in his ear. “Every last drop. It’s mine.”  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
Harry impaled Sara’s tight body down onto his pole. She kept herself in good shape and always was a fun fuck. Her bouncing breasts became the sole beneficiary of Harry’s attention. He grabbed them tight and squeezed them hard, before making Sara just lose it completely onto his cock.  
  
Oh, it would be his turn now. Sara vowed to squeeze the cock of steel of all of it’s cum. The horny meta-human drove up and down onto Harry’s body. The two kissed and the barrier created made Sara’s sonic cry transform into a very pleasurable vibration.  
  
Three more orgasms before Harry gave it and drove Sara down to flood her body with his cum. The two moved together, with Sara bouncing faster. The warm seed just spilled into her body and made Sara just completely made with lust. She pushed down and rocked herself to a breathless stupor before she had been satisfied with the amount of seed which had been blasted into her body.  
  
“Back for more, Carol?”  
  
Carol, completely naked with nothing other than a pair of thigh high boots and a black domino mask, stepped into the room. The buxom blonde heroine looked at Sara’s freshly fucked body and Harry’s body, dripping with sweat.  
  
“If you don’t mind.”  
  
“Do you have to ask?” Sara asked.  
  
Sara turned around and collapsed into the arms of the buxom blonde heroine. The two made out, quite vigorously and hungry. Carol, brushing Sara’s hair back, sunk mouth down onto her and kissed her completely and vigorously. The hot makeout session continued, with Sara’s tongue meeting Carol’s in a furious push.  
  
Harry got down between Carol’s legs and licked her pussy. The honey coming from the horny women exploded into Harry’s mouth for Harry to slurp up. The moment Harry was done with his meal, he was hard and ready. He grabbed Carol’s hips and sunk all the way into her body.  
  
The hungry mouth of Sara Lance latched on Carol’s nipple. The White Canary sucked on Carol’s heaving chest, when Harry pushed a bit deeper into her body. Harry fingered Sara to add to the trifecta of lust. Their bodies all melded together, in a very passionate and endless wave of sexual enjoyment.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me, again,” Harry breathed.  
  
Oh, Sara already had several times tonight. But what was one more for the road? Sara tightened around Harry’s skilled fingers and exploded all over them. Her juices rained down and coated Harry’s fingers. Harry pressed down onto her and rocked Carol with as many thrusts as possible.  
  
Carol clutched onto Harry’s throbbing hard pole as he pushed into her. One more push and Harry rode her to a very intense and very powerful orgasm. Carol tightened around Harry’s pole as he rode her all the way.  
  
“Get between Sara’s legs. I know you’ll like what you’ll find.”  
  
Oh, Carol did. Her hunger could not be stopped. She dove down and licked Sara’s pussy. The cum still recently packed inside of her tasted divine to Carol. She only barely held her mind at bay when Harry ran her hands down every inch of Carol’s body and groped her chest.  
  
The teasing ended with Harry back inside of Carol. Her pussy tightened around his prick and squeezed it. She was sure eager.  
  
“Just wait,” Harry breathed. “Enjoy the moment.  
  
Sara most certainly enjoyed the moment of Carol’s tongue buried into her. The faster Harry plowed Carol, the deeper the tongue drove into Sara. Sara’s fingers, edged against the back of Carol’s head, just made sure she had a good grip as Harry pounded her tight.  
  
One more orgasm, and Sara flooded Carol’s mouth with her juices. Carol buried her face into Sara’s snatch and introduced a pleasure.  
  
The cries of these two lustful blondes fueled Harry in a way which it was difficult to describe. He just kept it up and kept driving deep into Carol’s tight body. All the way into her quim, as she clutched down onto him. Harry had her, and brought her to the edge with an intense orgasm which left her dazed.  
  
A little break for Harry to switch things up. Namely, he brought his cock, wet with Carol’s juices into Sara’s mouth, and throat fucked her. Sara just moaned as Harry rocked her head. Her eyes rolled back with intense pleasure as she came in Carol’s mouth.  
  
“We’ve got some unfinished business.  
  
Carol pulled Harry over and licked his cock. The two crashed down onto the bed, with Sara out like a light, for the moment. Those legs, complete with the thigh high boots Carol left on, looked amazing, and they felt even more amazing when Harry wrapped around him.  
  
“Ride until I die,” Carol said.  
  
“Dangerous words.”  
  
Mmm, Carol wanted to be condemned to a death by a million orgasms. Harry lined up his prick for Carol’s wet hole and pushed into her. This time, Carol would not relinquish him, until they both finished. And they would soo. Carol’s tight walls milked Harry as he plowed deep into her body.  
  
“Go ahead, stud, let it all loose,” Carol said. “Make me cum a few times, if you want, but I’m going to drain your balls over and over again tonight.”  
  
Harry could hardly wait. He pressed a bit deeper into Carol and rode her warm body, rocking her a little bit faster, with multiple thrusts just drilling Harry completely into her body. Those fingers clasped all the way around him and made Harry moan as he plowed deep into Carol’s warm body. Her core stretching and milking him every step of the way as he drove completely down.  
  
“One more time,” Carol breathed in Harry’s ear.  
  
She came one more time and now it was Harry’s turn. Harry grabbed Carol and pushed himself to the breaking point. He rocked her body and made Carol moan endlessly when he plowed her tight pussy from above. The faster Harry slammed into her, the more Carol just let it loose and came, over and over again for Harry.  
  
One more push and Harry burst inside of Carol. He drained his cum. Spurt after spurt fired into Carol. Carol milked him and got the most out of Harry’s orgasm. He came hard for her and she did for him.  
  
A recovered Sara dove on in the second Harry pulled out and got her fair share.

* * *

  
Despite the fact Sara had to leave to meet Dinah for lunch, Carol stuck around to play with Harry for a little while. Much like the gift which kept on giving, Harry kept on fucking Carol. This time, Harry slid his thick pole into her chest and forcefully fucked it, driving Carol completely wild with pleasure as he pounded her.  
  
“Finish right here!” Carol breathed. “On my breasts, do it.”  
  
The invisible fingers ran all over Carol’s body and made her tingle. The lovely Kree-empowered superheroine lost it completely. She soaked the sheets she laid on. Harry’s prick appeared from between her lovely melons and Carol pretty much had no choice, but to lick it. She hungered for the taste of this man among men as he plowed into her chest.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Yes, Carol leaned back and Harry erupted all over Carol. Cum splashed all over the place and rained down onto Harry’s chest. A shower of cum spilled all over her as Harry finished erupting all over the place.  
  
“Hot!”  
  
Cassie woke up from the depths of slumber. She watched Harry pull his cock out from Captain Marvel’s chest. While she was not Wonder Woman, still hot, and it still made Cassie hungry.  
  
“Help yourself, baby girl,” Harry said. “Help yourself to Daddy’s cum.”  
  
Cassie without any shame, drove face first down into Carol’s chest and motorboated the hot woman. The sultry blonde let out a moan, burning with passion, as Cassie devoured her chest and drove her completely wild with pleasure. Carol’s fingers locked onto the back of Cassie’s hair and pushed her a bit further down.  
  
“So, the Daddy kink is a Wonder thing, isn’t it?” Carol breathed.  
  
Cassie just drank the thick juices and sucked on Carol’s chest. Her thighs spread, ready for Harry’s cock to slide into her. He did not disappoint Cassie, sliding his thick prick between Cassie’s legs and warming her up. The second Harry danced closer to Cassie, the deeper he was about ready to push into her. Cassie lost it, almost completely, as Harry edged a bit deeper into her.  
  
“It very much is,” Harry breathed. “I’m going to fuck you, baby girl. Get ready.”  
  
“Yes, Daddy. Oooh, your cock is so big!”  
  
Cassie rested her head down onto Carol’s chest as Harry pushed deep into her tight body. Harry’s hands ran all the way down Cassie’s body and touched her all over. She tingled with delight from Harry working into her and plowing her warm body all over the place.  
  
“Let’s see if we can give your pussy a workout.”  
  
Harry’s fingers tensed around Carol’s hole and teased her with several deep and impressive strokes. All while plowing Cassie’s warm canal with his prick. The two writhing blondes lost it completely as they cum.  
  
“Keep sucking on my tits, baby,” Carol breathed. “That makes you feel good? That Daddy’s big cock is inside of you, while you have your face pressed in my breasts.”  
  
Oh, Cassie could not speak with her mouth full. Still her moans of affirmation told the story better than anything else. Harry picked up the pace and drove himself a little bit deeper inside of her body. The loud slaps echoed throughout the room. Harry picked up a steadier pace and slammed deep into Cassie’s warm box, filling it with deeper thrusts. Oh, she lost it completely, which was good.  
  
Another orgasm and Harry switched to fucking Carol while fingering Cassie. Harry ran his free hand up Cassie’s body and touched her in the right spots.  
  
Those balls taunted Cassie with how close they were to her. The faster Harry plunged into Carol, the more her moans just made Cassie hot. And she knew she could get those moans coming even more. Cassie went on in, holding her breath as the younger blonde smothered her face in Carol’s tits.  
  
Carol tightened her grip around Harry. Call her greedy, but she wanted more of this cum. She needed more of it. Harry picked up a steadier pace and drove himself deep into Carol. The way his balls struck Carol, the better his felt. Her tight walls just closed down onto Harry and milked him quite vigorously.  
  
Harry had other plans than coming. At least, right away.  
  
A motion blur appeared when Harry moved from the tight hole of Cassie and the tight hole of Carol with deep thrusting fucks. He drove down into their bodies, with so many thrusts per second, he rocked the. Despite being powerful and strong women, Harry could put them through the paces rather easily.  
  
Harry eventually pride Cassie’s body off of Carol’s and turn her around. The Kryptonian-human hybrid impaled the cock-hungry demi-goddess down onto his prick. Cassie tightened around him and let out another moan, vigorously planting herself up and down onto Harry’s prick when she rode him.  
  
“Mmmm!” Cassie breathed hotly in his ear. “Mmmm!”  
  
The faster Harry plunged all the way into her tight body and rocked her, fast and hard. She rode him, very intensely. Cassie’s legs wrapped all the way around Harry and allowed her to rise and drop with a furious series of motions. Her tight pussy clutched them.  
  
“So close, honey?”  
  
With a blink of an eye, Harry left Cassie suspended in mid-air as he teleported. He plunged into a bent over Carol and rode the hell out of her pussy. Harry’s thick, prick drove all the way into Carol’s tight canal the faster her rode into her from behind. His hands, driving back, slapped Carol on her ass, very firmly as he rode the hell out of her from behind.  
  
Carol cried out, moaning in pleasure. Harry grabbed her chest and plowed her.  
  
From Cassie to Carol, Harry shifted into both women. He eventually had both of them straddling a leg a piece. Cassie and Carol passionately kissed Harry and then kissed each other. Their warm lips, savoring the taste, as they drove themselves further to an endless wave of pleasure.  
  
“I’m going to fuck both of you,” Harry breathed. “Until you break.”  
  
Oh, both women just lost it, as Harry put Carol and Cassie through the paces. From one pussy, to the other, each tightening around him. Both women’s orgasms fed Harry’s hunger as he switched from back and forth. Something has to give.  
  
“Sorry, Cassie, but Carol just wants this a bit more.”  
  
Cassie could not be mad. Harry and Carol took flight over the bed and in a high scene, fucked each other hotter than air. Their bodies just molding together as Cassie looked up made the woman cum without touching herself. Harry pressed into Carol.  
  
Carol, in triumph, got yet another load of cum deep into her pussy. Her legs, locked onto Harry, made sure drop after drop of cum just spilled into her warm body from above as Harry erupted inside of her and pumped a huge load.  
  
Harry grunted in release. Carol’s cries echoed as he brought her down onto the bed. Making sure Cassie looked into Carol’s orgasming face as he finished pumping the cum into her body.  
  
The sweet sensation of release hit. All three of them. Harry rested his hands on Carol before turning her over on the bed.  
  
Once again, Cassie could not be mad. For she had a nice little consolation prize. The lustful woman crawled between Carol’s legs and slowly kissed down her thighs. The worship continued until Cassie dove into the cream-pie and licked it down.  
  
With Harry just an inch away from sliding into Cassie, it was only a matter of time before she got some of the same. Harry teased the newest member of his collective before taking the plunge.  
 **The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(33, 34, and 35) on August 24th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie**


	33. Chapter 33(8/24/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 24th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 33:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The time had been overdue for Donna to have a long overdue chat with Aresia. She currently had been resting in the little rooms and started to recover. Donna walked over and stared at Aresia. Time passed very slowly as the two Amazons locked eyes.  
  
“If you’re going to talk to me, say something.”  
  
Aresia’s voice sounded tired and tense. Her eyes fixed onto Donna.  
  
“I would ask how you’re doing, but we both know the answer to that one,” Donna replied.  
  
“We do,” Aresia said. “You know something. Given everything that I’ve been through .All of the hardships I had at the hands of men.”  
  
Donna tensed up, wondering where this conversation was going. Aresia pressed her hand to the side of the cell and peered into Donna’s eyes with cold blue indifference. Inside of those eyes, were horrors, the likes of which Donna never saw in her life. Whatever Aresia saw, it was not pleasant.  
  
“No one made me suffer more than Amanda Spence. A woman. If I ever get my hands on her, I’m afraid what I might do.”  
  
And Donna believed it. Honestly she did.  
  
“What happened?” Donna asked. “What made you...you know?”  
  
“Lose my mind?”  
  
Well, this was not the exact way Donna would have put it. Still Aresia hit the head on the nail. Wordlessly, Donna nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but Aresia cut her off.  
  
“Fine, its the burden I must carry for the rest of my life,” Aresia said.  
  
“Ares attacked, and you weren’t well,” Donna said. “One day you left the island, and then when you returned, it was...to kill all men.”  
  
Donna’s voice spoke in a hush. Yes, Aresia remembered, and while the time between the Ares incident which caused her to have a mental break and the time where she left the island had been a bit fuzzy, she slowly put together on the details.  
  
“I was in a shelter for troubled women,” Aresia said.  
  
A long pause lingered in the air before Donna responded.  
  
“You should have come home,” Donna said.  
  
“I didn’t feel safe,” Aresia said. “But, it was there where my bitterness...it grew stronger. It was almost like every single bad thing that happened just hit me all the sudden. It was awful, one hundred percent. Do you understand?”  
  
“I do,” Donna replied. “I honestly do. Who ran the shelter?”  
  
And it was here, where Aresia’s mind went kind of fuzzy. She hoped to remember, to figure it out.  
  
“I don’t know who, but her name, it started with a G,” Aresia said. “It wasn’t a very pleasant place. Something false about it. I can’t….I can’t….I don’t want to remember.”  
  
Very nearly, Aresia broke down. Donna knew the barrier between the cells was up to protect them from Aresia or maybe Aresia from herself. She had been very fragile after that night.  
  
“Get some rest,” Donna told Aresia.  
  
“You should take me back to the Amazons, and face judgment.”  
  
“Not yet. We’ll figure this out.”  
  
Donna closed her eyes. She knew precisely how Diana felt about Minerva now. She had been put in one of the most uncomfortable positions possible. No way to get out, one way or another. She really hoped they could piece this together because Aresia had been a lot.

* * *

  
“You wanted to see me?”  
  
Anissa nodded and Harry could sense something was wrong right away.  
  
“It’s about Jennifer,” Anissa said. “I was supposed to meet her this morning, for breakfast. But she didn’t turn up. She left a concert last night and she never turned home. No call, nothing.”  
  
“Did you talk to your parents?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, told Mom, she’s freaking out about it,” Anissa said. “I know, I know, just concerned. Especially since the police are trying to tell her Jennifer’s a runaway and not doing anything about it. She’s had to raise all kinds of hell, for them to kind of take them seriously.”  
  
Harry pinched the bridge of her nose. He knew Jennifer would not be the type of person to just run away on a whim.  
  
“Babs?” Harry asked.  
  
“Hey, what can I do for you?” Barbara asked.  
  
“It’s Jennifer Pierce. Anissa was supposed to meet her, but she’s...she’s not there. I’m sending you her number right now.”  
  
“Right, let’s see if I can do.”  
  
Despite the search taking place over a minute, it was the longest minute Anissa ever experienced in her entire life. She nervously tapped her fingers.  
  
“Haven’t been able to get in touch with Dad,” Anissa said. “Hope he’s not in trouble because of something.”  
  
“Let’s hope not,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, she should be at a bus stop,” Barbara said. “Or her phone was.”  
  
After Barbara sent Anissa the address, she frowned. Anissa studied the paper and recognized it immediately.  
  
“That’s where she called me from last night,” Anissa said.  
  
Harry and Anissa grabbed hands and disappeared right to the bus stop. Sure enough, in a bin, was Jennifer’s phone. Slightly damaged. Harry accessed it, hoping to get a clue into what it found.  
  
“Last time it was used was when she talked to you last night,” Harry said.  
  
“Damn it, so nothing here,” Anissa said.  
  
“Alright, I might have something, although while it’s not a direct line to Jen, it’s something,” Barbara said.  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
Anissa and Harry moved back to a more private area before Barbara told them something.  
  
“There’s been a few abductions like this, the police trying to push it off as runaways,” Barbara said. “Mostly minorities, but also a few low-income families. And, the most interesting case is one in Smallville. Chloe actually sent me the information this morning.”  
  
“Send it over, we’ll check it out.”  
  
Anissa nodded. Better than anything.  
  
“Chloe will meet you there,” Barbara said. “Good luck. Hope you figure out what is going on.”

* * *

  
“I’ve been doing some research, and in most of the abductions, there hasn’t been any witnesses,” Chloe explained to Harry and Anissa. “Except for this one, because someone saw something.”  
  
“Good,” Anissa said. “We’ll find this person and we’ll take them down.”  
  
“I wish I could say that this just your average human trafficking, but it’s much more,” Chloe said.  
  
“So, are these the ones that you’re talking about?”  
  
Harry and Anissa turned their attention to a very attractive woman dressed in a business skirt and blouse. She wore glasses and had her hair tied back. Her eyes pierced over the pair of glasses and stopped when she saw Harry.  
  
“You’re Clara’s son,” she breathed. “It’s an honor to meet you. My name is Professor Kyla Willowbrook, and I represent the Kawatchee tribe. I’ve found your family fascinating over the years.”  
  
“My names Harry Kent, and this is Anissa Pierce,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor Willowbrook,” Anissa said. “My sister was abducted and I believe….”  
  
“Ah, yes, the beetle demon,” Kyla said. “We’ve seen him and believed he’s targeted those with special qualities.”  
  
The words beetle demon piqued Harry’s interest and not in a good way as well. Anissa just scrunched up her nose and said pretty much what they were both thinking.  
  
“Beetle Demon?” Anissa asked.  
  
“Yes,” Kyla replied. “Well, that’s what they claim. One thing we can verify is the granddaughter of one of our tribe elders, Danielle Moonstar, did not return from her walk to commune with nature. And a few people swore they saw this monster. This hideous beast lurking around the area where she was found.”  
  
“Do you have anything more on him?” Harry asked.  
  
“One thing I can tell you, is a soothsayer of ours, she had a vision,” Kyla said. “And she carved the image which matched the description of what has been seen around the tribe.”  
  
“Do you have the image, Kyla?” Chloe asked.  
  
Kyla produced the image. Harry and Anissa both saw, reflected before them, a hulked out version of the Blue Beetle. Only there were some differences. Black, darker, and something sinister about the creature.  
  
“They know,” Harry said. “They’re here.”  
  
“What’s here?” Anissa asked. “What’s going on?”  
  
“They call themselves the Reach, and your sister and the others are in danger,” Harry said. “I’m not sure what they want them for, or why they’re targeting certain people, but I’m going to have to talk to Lyta about this.”  
  
Harry moved off and left Anissa along with Kyla and Chloe. When Anissa turned towards the two women, they just shrugged and gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
“Clara was the same way when she had her mind set on something,” Kyla said.  
  
“No kidding,” Chloe murmured, half fondly, despite it being frustrating when Claire just zipped off like that.

* * *

  
Harry stopped off. He called for an urgent meeting with Lyta. Who showed up, along with Galatea. And Cheshire as well. With the looks on their faces, Harry figured they knew precisely why they had been called here to talk to them and wasted little time discussing the matter with him.  
  
“You’ve stumbled upon the trafficking ring, haven’t you?” Jade asked.  
  
“Yes, they took Anissa’s sister, and a few others,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s been mostly under the radar for the past few weeks,” Galatea commented. “It wasn’t until now where we’ve been able to figure out everything.”  
  
“You’re supposed to tell me these things,” Harry said.  
  
“We weren’t certain,” Lyta said. “And you did have your own issues but…..”  
  
“Oh, this is certain. This figure was sketched by a Soothsayer and matches one which has been seen sulking around a Native reservation.”  
  
Harry presented the image of the Black Beetle. Lyta and Galatea gazed upon it for a few seconds.  
  
“The Light’s new partner,” Cheshire said. “I’ve been talking to some of my old contacts, and they’ve been making some plays.”  
  
“So do the Soothsayer was right on the money?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,’ Lyta said. “They’re here. And it’s a problem. Last time I was able to drive them from Krypton, barely. Their presence on the planet, they had ramifications, which were only felt in the planet’s last days.”  
  
It was funny how the Reach were modeled out of beetles. One might suspect they were closer to leeches, who drained everyone until they were left withered and dying.  
  
“We have to stop them before they get started,” Harry said.  
  
“Good idea, but the one problem is, they have help,” Galatea said. “The Light wants them. They have no idea what they’re in for. I told you we should have killed Luthor when we had the chance.”  
  
Galatea’s accusatory eyes met Lya, who brushed it off.  
  
“It wouldn’t have done anything, because Luthor’s just one step in the plan,” Lyta said. “And there’s someone more dangerous pulling the strings, I fear. Although at this point, we don’t have enough proof of their involvement.”  
  
“So do we have any leads?” Harry asked.  
  
He had to steer this conversation back to the matter at hand because time was running short. Cheshire slipped off of her mask and looked sardonically at Harry.  
  
“Like I said, I’ve been talking to some contacts and called in a few favors. All signs point to Morgan Edge having a good idea where they’re located. It’s in some kind of Intergang stronghold, wherever the Light’s new partner is holding them.”  
  
“So, we bust Edge, and his cronies,” Anissa said over the comm. “Given that he’s the most protected man this side of Luthor, not going to be easy.”  
  
“You’re right,” Harry concluded. “We’re going to need all hands on deck to pull this one off.”  
  
Harry already formulated a plan. It might only be going off of a minimal amount of information. However, they had to stop the Reach’s invasion before it started.

* * *

  
The Black Beetle stood at the door while the Reach Scientist and her colleagues experimented with the captured teenagers.  
  
“Not all of them have the capability for the meta-gene to be activated,” one of them said. “But, they all do have the markers, so there must be something about it.”  
  
The Reach Scientist responded with a very stoic nod.  
  
“We will continue to run tests,” the Reach Scientist said.  
  
“I would not waste any time on spoiled meat,” the Black Beetle said. “Tie up the loose ends and dispose of anything that is rancid.”  
  
“Not until I’ve exercised every test possible,” the Reach Scientist said. “On the bright side, this one looks promising. She most certainly has the meta-gene.”  
  
A glow erupted from Jennifer Pierce. Lightning flickered around her as she sprung to life. Every inch of her body tingled, as it felt she was on fire.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Jennifer asked. “What the hell are you doing to me?”  
  
“Child, you should be honored,” the Reach Scientist said.  
  
Jennifer screamed out loud as pain stabbed through every inch of her body. Oh, she did not feel really honored at this point. Every inch of her skin burned with fury as the lightning whipped around her. The Reach Scientist made some notes on her progress.  
  
Promising, promising indeed.

* * *

  
Several Intergang goons moved out. A couple of them eyed nervously the truck they were guarding. It would be shipped out pretty soon, to some facility far across town. And the cargo on it was enough to make them feel nervous that something bad was going to happen.  
  
“Looks like we’re busting our asses and breaking our backs, while Mannheim and Edge both sit pretty,” one of the goons said.  
  
“Ah, it’s better than doing a 9 to 5,” another one of the gangsters said. “I worked in an office job, and I had to deal with so much shit all day. Much better than to traffic this...what are we trafficking?”  
  
“Goods, that’s all you need to know,” the leader of the squad said.  
  
Out in the shadows, Thunder and Superman said. The truck had been lined with lead, so it did not make it easy to take a look, without really taking a look.  
  
“Get ready,” Superman said.  
  
The two were not alone. Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Wondergirl, and Artemis all turned up behind them. Artemis drew back her arrow, and prepared to take a shot to take them out.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got this one.”  
  
Impulse whipped in and wiped out three of the thugs. A fourth thug dropped his cigarette to the ground in shock. Impulse whipped him down to the ground.  
  
“So much for the stealth approach,” Artemis said.  
  
‘Good,’ the scarab said. ‘The way it should be.’  
  
Blue Beetle fired one of the goons with a stun blast. The scarab would have preferred a more lethal ordinance but it’s host decided not to go down that particular route. More Intergang goons had been knocked down and fell in short order.  
  
The final goon turned around into the fist of Cheshire who casually took him down to his knees. One more shot to the neck and he was out like a light.  
  
“Stealth would have been better,” Cheshire said. “How did you know it was here exactly? My source only had a general area.”  
  
“Well, the scarab told me...it would be,” Blue Beetle said.  
  
“We’ll see if your little friend is right.”  
  
Wondergirl opened up the back of the truck. The entire team gasped, as they saw at least a dozen teenagers, in stasis tubes, all lined up.  
  
“No Jen,” Anissa muttered.  
  
“And no Danielle,” Harry said. “But, at least we have some of the teens.”  
  
“We’ll see if this guy knows anything.”  
  
M’gann picked up the Intergang goon. His limbs snapped back as she tried to read his mind. M’gann frowned and tried to peer deep into his brain. No response. He was completely dead and the Martian could not get a thing out of his mind despite trying.  
  
Suddenly, M’gann noticed M’comm in the shadows, ever so briefly. Then he was gone. She rose up, but Harry grabbed her by the arm.  
  
“Stick to the plan,” Harry said. “Search the area. Anything we can find, it will be good….unless the scarab’s picked up anything else.”  
  
“No, it’s all gone silent,” Blue Beetle said.  
  
Ruby could feel some frustration. They had found some of the captured teenagers, although it was not the ones.  
  
“Police should be on their way in a few minutes,” Harry said. “Let’s see if we can find anything before they arrive.”  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34(8/24/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 24th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 34:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Galatea did not think everything would escalate so fast. If they would want to cripple the Reach, it would be here tonight.  
  
“Faora’s searching for them now,” Lyta said. “But, we still don’t have any idea where they are.”  
  
“As long as they’re cultivating people with the genetic markers, which show they might have the meta-gene, there’s going to be a problem,” Galatea said. “A huge problem.”  
  
“And one we’re going to have to solve.”  
  
Harry appeared in the shadows. No matter how many times he popped in suddenly, Galatea never would get used to it. Lyta’s eyes traveled over and found Harry.  
  
“We’ve got a couple of leads, and a couple of locations which may be promising,” Harry said. “You’ve taken down the Reach before.”  
  
“Yes,” Lyta said. “But, it was not without great cost. Their attack caused ramifications which would ended up destroying all of Krypton.”  
  
It was not the only reason why the once noble planet had been destroyed. A contributing factor, none the last. The winds outside demonstrated there was a storm coming. Poetic in some ways.  
  
“I might have something.”  
  
Black Lightning showed up, alongside Anissa. Obviously, Harry knew the moment that Jefferson learned his daughter was abducted by the Reach, he would be here.  
  
“From what you’ve said, if the Reach are activating these abilities within the children, then they have to use massive spikes of energy to do so,” Jefferson said. “And I can feel there’s a few power surges deep into Metropolis.”  
  
Anissa put up the gauntlet, and showed them up.  
  
“The Reach will never let us anywhere near there,” Anissa said.  
  
“The key word is let,” Harry said. “I’ve got a plan.”  
  
“Of course he does,” Galatea said fondly.  
  
Harry put his ear piece in and contacted the rest of the team.  
  
“Alright, everyone, listen up. I’ve got a location. But, we’re going to have to play this one smart. Here’s what we need to do to be in position to strike.”

* * *

  
Impulse, Blue Beetle, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Wondergirl all showed up on the outside. Artemis fired an arrow through the gate and struck a box pinpoint. The power around the gate sizzled before it shut completely off.  
  
“Right, let’s go,” Artemis said.  
  
They moved past the outside of the base, right before the power turned back on and the alarms went back on.  
  
“Intruders!”  
  
“And they have backup power,” Impulse said. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this one.”  
  
Impulse rushed the Reach security, only for her to accidentally tap an explosive mine which caused her to be thrown off into the air.  
  
“Alright, so much for the sneaky approach,” Artemis said.  
  
Artemis fired arrows in a rapid fire motion. So much so, her wrist almost cramped up with how much she had been firing at them, but the Reach used a gauntlet along with a shield to block all of the attacks. The Reach guard moved in and fired a blast.  
  
“It’s...the damaged one!”  
  
‘Who are you calling damaged?’ the scarab asked.  
  
“Grab it and get it back on mode.”  
  
Now Ruby almost froze when the Reach guards began firing at her. Impulse and Artemis fell to the ground next to her. And while Miss Martian and Wondergirl kept up the fight, they were being outnumbered severely. The loud thump echoed as a large hulking figure jumped down.  
  
“Play time’s over, little girls.”  
  
The one and only Black Beetle slammed his large fist into Wondergirl’s chest. Miss Martian tried to slip into his mind, however the mental wave from the Reach’s tech impacted him. M’gann accidentally phased through the ground and struggled to get out as she had been drowning in quicksand.  
  
“Here, let me help you.”  
  
Black Beetle grabbed M’gann by the throat and hurled her down.  
  
“Focus on the damaged one.”  
  
Blue Beetle unleashed her cannons. The blasts bounced off of Black Beetle’s thick chest, as he walked over to her. Then a huge rattling blast went through her and caused the scarab to shut down. The impact knocked Ruby out and caused her to fall to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
‘Got to get out of this. Get back online. Reboot? Don’t you have a control, alt, delete, or something? System restore? No, you really should have told me more than weapons capabilities.’  
  
Ruby breathed heavily as Black Beetle stood over the teammates as they had been collared and buffed.  
  
“The Partner wants them alive,” one of the guards told Black Beetle said. “And they are much more valuable, as they are all uniquely gifted in their own ways.”  
  
“What about it?” Black Beetle asked.  
  
His large toe struck the side of Blue Beetle with a thump and almost rolled the heroine over. She groaned ever so slightly.  
  
“Get her inside, and we’ll get her on mode.”

* * *

  
The rest of their guests were in cages. Ruby had been awake and her scarab was slowly coming too, although that was because it was hooked from the machine.  
  
“The meat inside is not important,” Black Beetle said. “I would suggest we rip it off and give it to another who is more worthy.”  
  
“I would agree with our brutish friend,” The Reach Ambassador said.  
  
“No!” The scientist said. “I want to know why it went off mode, so it doesn’t happen again. Once it’s repairs are done, I will reboot and we will have it back in the system.”  
  
Oh, no, Ruby was not going down like this. The scarab blinked back to life.  
  
“Hang on,” Ruby said.  
  
‘You need to let me take complete control,’ the scarab told her. ‘Before, it was too late.’  
  
“No, I’ve got this,” Ruby said. “They hooked us to the machine. Which means we’re in the system.”  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
‘Which is exactly what Harry said was going to happen.’  
  
The little present Harry gave her to pass to the Reach began to be uploaded into the system.  
  
“What’s wrong?” the Ambassador asked.  
  
“Someone’s uploaded a virus,” The Scientist said. “It’s….”  
  
“The meat’s done something!” Black Beetle said. “We should rip her apart.”  
  
The security system went dead and the lights of the facility went completely out. The Reach Scientist prepared to reboot the system. However, something told her they had far more pressing issues to deal with. A chill erupted through her spine as there was evidence they were not alone.  
  
“Black Beetle, we’re going to have company.”  
  
“You sure are.”

* * *

  
Superman came down from the sky. He blasted all of the cages open and freed Artemis, Wondergirl, Impulse, and Miss Martian from their structures.  
  
“Alright, let’s try this one again!” Impulse yelled.  
  
This time, Impulse measured her movements a bit more carefully. She bounced off of one thug to the other in a ping-pong motion and slapped them down. A loud crack echoed as Impulse jumped back and allowed The Reach thugs to blast.  
  
Blue Beetle popped up and got her back, before blasting them with attacks. Superman moved to back her up and send three of them flying.  
  
“NO!”  
  
Lyta appeared in the shadows, alongside Galatea. The Reach began to backpedal in absolute terror. They feared her, the stories of this Kryptonian general and what they did to her people.  
  
“Why is she on Earth?” one of them asked.  
  
“Go and get them, you cowards,” Black Beetle growled.  
  
Black Beetle pushed three of the guards into the line of fire to avoid engaging in the terror herself. The Reach guards fell to Lyta. Who did not need any Kryptonian abilities to take them down. Rather, her rapid fire attacks just sent them down. One huge jab to the side of the throat took them out.  
  
Wondergirl punched her way through the attackers, with a furious motion. One of them crumpled up like a piece of people as she continued to fight back.  
  
“This is not what was supposed to happen.”  
  
The Reach Scientist moved away towards the assets, only to discover a hand grabbing her and yanking her away.  
  
“You’ve done enough to them.”  
  
Thunder hurled the Reach Scientist back with all of her might. Not much of a fighter, The Reach Scientist scrambled more like a cockroach than a beetle.  
  
Anissa came face to face with her sister, who was in a stasis tube. This really pissed her off.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jen I’ll get you out of there, and the rest…..”  
  
“Stay away from the asset.”  
  
Oh this pissed Anissa off. She turned her attention towards some of the guards who pointed at her. She took a deep breath and brought the thunder. The high impact attack just sent them completely down to the ground.  
  
‘I’ve got the codes,’ M’gann thought. ‘We need to get them out of here.’  
  
‘Genesis, stand by,’ Harry projected.  
  
‘Of course,’ she replied.

* * *

  
“So, you’re the bastard who took these children?”  
  
Black Lightning stepped forward and went face to face with Black Beetle. The two faced off of each other with Black Beetle just curling up into a smile.  
  
“They were fine specimens, most of them,” Black Beetle said. “Some of them are spoiled meat and once we eliminate you all, no one will be left to fight for them.”  
  
“You talk a big game, let’s see if you can back it up.”  
  
Black Lightning erupted into battle with a bolt of lightning. Black Beetle blocked the worst of the lightning attack and pushed back against Black Lightning.  
  
“You’re going to see what happens when a bug gets zapped by lightning.”  
  
A huge blast fired back and Black Beetle’s suit insulated him from the worst of the attack. Although he was beginning to feel the burn. Black Lightning fired back completely with one more shot and dodged his laser blasts.  
  
Suddenly, the power flared up. The one thing he hoped to avoid. Jefferson’s own powers turned into them.  
  
Black Beetle smashed as hard as possible into Black Lightning. The sounds of battle around them had been blocked out. Black Lightning could not blast this man and Black Beetle knew it. Another series of punches rocked Black Lightning as Black Beetle brought him down to his knees.  
  
“Is that all you got?” Black Lightning asked.  
  
“Stay down, meat.”  
  
Black Beetle stomped Black Lightning face first into the ground. Blood spurted out of the man’s mouth. Black Beetle grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down across the ground.  
  
Thunder charged over. However, Black Beetle knocked her back and caused her to crash through the table. The wind had been most literally knocked out of her.  
  
Blue Beetle blasted Black Beetle one more time from the side.  
  
“Sorry, but you can’t stop me,” Black Beetle said. “I’m going to do them all a favor when I rip you off piece by piece. I’m sure that the scientist can salvage something from the scraps.”  
  
‘Now would be the time, Ruby Arias,’ the scarab thought. ‘Give me full control.’  
  
Now would be the time, one more time.  
  
‘Do it.’  
  
Ruby just hoped she would not live to regret this. The armor thicked up and her eyes glowed. Ruby turned her attention towards the Black Beetle and smiled.  
  
“You think that scares…..”  
  
Blue Beetle hit Black Beetle with pretty much everything she had. The blasts sent Black Beetle crashing down to the ground.  
  
The two beetles fight, with Blue Beetle getting the better. Anissa rushed over to Jefferson, who tried to stand, but collapsed. Thunder wrapped her arm around Black Lightning and pulled him up.  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Thunder said. “You’re getting out of her and Jen and the other kids, they’ll be out of there.”  
  
Artemis and Wondergirl covered her.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not as easy as it once was,” Black Lightning grumbled.  
  
The portal opened and it was time to get the meta-children out of there, back into the lab at Starrwave, to see what they could do.

* * *

  
Black Beetle flipped over the edge of the railing from the impact shot delivered by Blue Beetle. Oh, a small part of her felt very pleased about herself and more importantly what she accomplished today.  
  
“And we’ve got them out,” Impulse said. “Through the portal with all of you.”  
  
The Scientist watched in horror, some of the hard work going down the drain. The Ambassador, cowered and fearful at what the General might do to them, slumped back into the shadows. And Black Beetle rose up, and grabbed them.  
  
“We need to leave, and regroup,” Black Beetle said.  
  
“They’ll destroy the lab,” The Scientist said. “And I never knew you to be one to run.”  
  
“I’m not running, but merely setting them up for a bigger fall later,” Black Beetle said. “Let’s go.”  
  
“And the bad guys are getting away,” Impulse said.  
  
Galatea clenched her fists with fury. Well only those three at the very least. The other Reach guards laid in various states of disarray. She had the implosion device ready, and now that the teenagers were safe, they could get out of here.  
  
“The base is rigged to explode,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, and once this lights the spark, this Reach facility is finished,” Galatea said.  
  
“It’s all clear!” Impulse yelled.  
  
The entire Team, plus Galatea stepped through the portal. Lyta stayed behind to light the fuse. Her heat vision blasted it and the second she struck the implosion device, it was time to go.  
  
The Ambassador, the Scientist, and the Black Beetle just barely escaped with their lives. But, with the information downloaded from the facility, and the entire facility being lost, they would be able to deal a heavy blow to the Reach.  
  
Only one battle, in a never ending war against one of the most dangerous groups in the entire universe. Lyta realized it wasn’t over just yet. Far from it.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35(8/24/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on August 24th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 35:**  
 ****  
 **  
**A couple of rows of pods containing kidnapped teenagers lined side by side on the wall. It took a little bit for Caitlin, Lena, and Karen to get everything sorted out. They had some help, in the form of Doctor Lynn Stewart, the mother of Jennifer and Anissa. She wanted to make sure her daughter was okay, in addition to doing what she could to help out the children.  
  
Hanging outside of the door, Anissa stepped inside to check out the progress.  
  
“Dad’s resting,” Anissa said. “He’s stable. How’s Jen?”  
  
“Your sister is stable, although we need to make sure when we get her out of the pod, it’s done safely,” Lynn said. “The others, I don’t know.”  
  
“Some of them have tested positive,” Karen said. “Others have not. Although what the Reach did to them to make their powers come out….”  
  
“It’s a good thing,” Lena replied.  
  
Lena could only shudder to think what would have happened if the Team could not reach them. It was going to be a long hard road. Lena, Caitlin, Lynn, and Karen all mulled over the systems. It was only thanks to Ruby’s help to translate where they could get any headway.  
  
“I’m ready to safely open the pods,” Caitlin said. “Stand by.”  
  
The pod which contained Jennifer opened up first. Jennifer staggered a little bit, her body still glowing, but she was steady. Lynn reached out to grab her, but Karen stopped her.  
  
“Don’t touch her, her powers aren’t completely stable,” Karen said.  
  
“What do you mean they aren’t completely stable?”  
  
“Ms. Pierce, can you hear me?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Yeah, I can hear you, but...ooh I feel like I have a hangover,” Jennifer groaned.  
  
It was the mark of how serious the situation was, that Lynn did not ask how Jennifer felt such a thing. She rubbed the side of her head, groaning a little bit. Jennifer moved from the pod, to an area of the lab to be checked out by Caitlin and Lena while Karen and Lynn worked for the rest of the pods.  
  
“So, everything is clear?” Ruby asked. “Do you need any more help?”  
  
“We have everything we need,” Lynn said. “You should get some rest.”  
  
“RUBY! Oh, Thank God! Are you okay?”  
  
Samantha Arias rushed into the room. The Blue Beetle scarab armor retracted and Ruby rushed in, to throw her arms around her mother to hug her in greeting.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, seriously Mom, it’s okay,” Ruby said.  
  
“Artemis and Megan told me what happened,” Sam said. “And what were you thinking agreeing with this?”  
  
“I was thinking I was saving these people,” Ruby said. “It’s...it’s bad enough without you lecturing me about this? That Black Beetle, I was scared for my life.”  
  
Okay, Sam just could agree with that, given what they said about it.  
  
“I’m going to get some sleep,” Ruby said.  
  
“Okay, take care, get some rest, and we’ll talk about this later,” Sam said.  
  
Ruby stepped out of the room. Sam sighed and moved over to get some coffee, which Lena helpfully presented to her. She would need to make more.  
  
“None of them would have been here if she didn’t help,” Lynn said.  
  
“I know, I know, it’s just, I can’t help but worry,” Sam said. “This is a choice she’s made and I know Harry wouldn’t let anything happen to her, but I still worry.”  
  
“I understand,” Lynn said. “Do you think we can get a hand to me?”  
  
“Oh, yes, sure.”  
  
Sam joined the rest of the room. Jennifer was the first out of the pod. Only a small fraction of the children tested to a meta-gene. The others were just unfortunate enough to get through hell. It would be a long road for them to get there.

* * *

  
Harry dropped down from the rooftop and turned his head to the right to the left. He cleared his throat.  
  
“The coast is clear.”  
  
Natasha moved out of the shadows to meet him. The Black Widow held out a folder and she passed it to Harry.  
  
“We uncovered three more bases, complete with Reach agents and technology,” Natasha informed him. “No experiments like the one you could. The DEO captured a couple of the Reach, but the rest of them scuttled out like cockroaches.”  
  
“Typical.”  
  
Lyta appeared up. Natasha raised her eyebrow, when she faced the other woman.  
  
“This is Lyta Zod,” Harry said. “Lyta, this is Natasha Romanova…..”  
  
The Black Widow, I’ve heard of your work,” Lyta said.  
  
“And I’ve heard of yours.”  
  
The normally imposing Black Widow, who spent a good portion of her life studying Lyta’s work, had looked pretty impressed.  
  
“They refuse to speak, but the technology is being held at the DEO,” Natasha said.  
  
“We’re going to have to grab it before someone picks it up,” Lyta said.  
  
Natasha understood what she meant. While there were a lot of good people at the DEO, it could be as compromised as everything else. Given the United Nations had been compromised and there were a lot of people in the American Government, and other governments which were shifty, Natasha just waited.  
  
“I might know someone,” Harry said. “Providing of course it’s not already been moved.”  
  
“And I’ll look into one facility they’ve been sent to,” Natasha said.  
  
“It would be much easier for us to take them all down before they got started,” Harry replied.  
  
“Agreed,” Lyta said. “Take this, and contact me the moment you find out anything.”  
  
Lyta slipped a two way radio into Natasha’s hands. It had been surreal joining forces with a woman who she had been studying.  
  
“And give Agent Carter my regards.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Harry watched both of them slip off. With both Natasha and Lyta gone into the shadows, Harry put his finger into the ear piece and enacted it.  
  
“Progress?” Harry asked.  
  
“Out of the pods, and being tested,” Karen told him. “Only six of them had an active meta-gene. Any luck on your end?”  
  
“Not yet,” Harry said.  
  
The problem was that the bases did not seem to have any kind of pattern. Harry moved off into the shadows and kept his ears open for any other news. And he would need to make a couple of phone calls to get his hands onto the technology, along with the data banks they were in the painstaking process of encrypting back at Starrwave.  
  
Black Beetle had to be somewhere though and he would be the easiest to find. He was not the easiest person to find out there after all.

* * *

  
Speaking of the devil, Black Beetle was well aware that he was being hunted. The Reach regrouped and thanks to the help of their partners, had been shielded. Of course, the Kryptonian and his allies were way too close. The General added to the headache and what was worse, Black Beetle’s armor had been damaged in the battle with the Blue Beetle.  
  
He found himself in an off sight LexCorp lab, to adjust the armor. Black Beetle grumbled, as sparks flew from the armor. He slapped it a couple more times to stop the armor from jamming.  
  
“The little Beetle will pay for this one,” Black Beetle said. “She’ll suffer.”  
  
The Scientist’s quest for knowledge caused his damage. Black Beetle did the proper adjustments. Despite being a soldier, and not a scientist, Black Beetle found it necessary to be able to understand how to fix the scarab.  
  
“Good, fixed,” Black Beetle said. “I’ll hunt her down and rip her apart. I don’t care whether or not they want the scarab, she must pay. She won’t live another day.”  
  
The moment the Black Beetle stepped outside to begin the hunt, a loud thump echoed behind him. Black Beetle spun around and activated the arm cannon. It clicked into place and he fired into the door.  
  
At first, he thought it was one of those stupid Earth animals. Black Beetle relaxed and eased up, and dropped his guard.  
  
Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a figure from the darkness jumped down and grabbed Black Beetle. Black Beetle made an attempt to stab the figure.  
  
Nothing, and a loud crunch echoed from the attack. Black Beetle smashed into the wall with a force which shook every building on the street.  
  
A force of nature ripped the Black Beetle limb to limb. Each punch rocked the Black Beetle. At first, the Black Beetle thought it was the General which they all feared. But, no, it was something else, something far more dangerous overall.  
  
“What the devil are you?”  
  
“Justice will prevail.”  
  
Black Beetle experienced true and utter horror for the first time right before he experienced nothing else. Every bone in the Black Beetle crunched as he slid to the ground, broken and destroyed.  
  
One more crushing blow busted the Black Beetle’s front mask and blood oozed from his body. The figure disappeared into a blur into the wind to leave his remains to be found by horrified police officers the next day.

* * *

  
Deep underneath, Harry, Karen, Carol, and Chloe poured over the Reach Databanks. Every little scrap of information they had in front of them, was essential to figuring out the Reach’s master plan. It was a painstaking process to first translate and then to access it all.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes as she looked over everything.  
  
“Yes, they plan to look for people with certain markers, they plan to observe and befriend certain key politicians, and obviously, they’re working with Lex,” Chloe said. “Vermin obviously attracts vermin after all.”  
  
“Stay on task,” Harry warned her.  
  
“Right,” Chloe murmured.  
  
Being possessed by a doll demon and being on that island for years thanks to Lex had rightfully put Chloe on edge, just a tiny bit. Her heart stammered against her chest a little bit as Chloe carefully combed through the archives for any hint something out of the ordinary was going on.  
  
“Anything about the Reach being part of what happened to the League?” Carol asked. “Did they delay returning to Earth?  
  
Chloe combed over the database one more time in painstaking detail. That appeared to be the question.  
  
“All indications say no,” Karen said. “Which means, we have other problems regarding the Reach.”  
  
Harry sighed. While the Reach might not be connected to the League’s delay in returning safely to Earth, their presence resulted in a problem. They diverted Harry from his mission.  
  
“The only good thing is we’ve crippled their resources,” Carol said.  
  
“If what Lyta’s said is true, it’s a setback,” Karen said. “Two of their most dangerous minds are out there. The Ambassador appears to be a smooth talker and the scientist can rebuild what they lost.”  
  
“And let’s not forget about Black Beetle,” Harry said.  
  
Anyone who went up against that terror would not be forgetting about it for a long time.  
  
“There’s parts of this databank missing,” Chloe said. “The Reach didn’t put all of their eggs in one basket. Clever. A pain in the ass, but clever nonetheless.”  
  
“I trust you’ll keep digging,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, yeah, although I keep hitting nothing but rocks,” Chloe said. “But, you know me.”  
  
Harry did.  
  
“The runaways are settling in,” Karen said. “Dinah’s talking to them and we’re...we hate to do this, but we’re going to have to run a few test to figure out what the Reach did to them.”  
  
“Although technically they’re not Runaways, not all of them at least,” Chloe commented idly. “Like Jennifer and Danielle, they were both abducted. Not sure about the rest of them.”  
  
“Keep working.”

* * *

  
Chloe leaned up against the caves after a long couple of days of work. She returned to Smallville. It was more serene back to her teenage days.  
  
“Lois told me I might find you up here.”  
  
Harry walked up to join Chloe and hand her a cup of hot chocolate. Which Chloe gratefully took.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t find anything,” Chloe said. “I’m concerned that something bad has happened. And you have your own problems, so I guess it’s down to me to find out what happened, isn’t it?”  
  
“No, it’s not,” Harry said. “But, I know you take it as a personal challenge and an insult.”  
  
“Thanks, but I do,” Chloe said.  
  
Chloe leaned back. She had never been one to go completely nostalgic about a situation, at least too much. However, she had found herself just thinking back.  
  
“I always returned here. Things were a lot more simple back then. Just a bunch of meteor powered teenagers jacked up meteor rocks and angst, with powers. And almost killing us all. Claire dealt with them, and then we started the process next week. Is it crazy that I almost miss those days?”  
  
“Only you can decide that.”  
  
Chloe realized her hand grasped Harry’s. She sighed.  
  
“Healing completely means living fully,” Chloe said. “I have this second chance with life, and I’m not dying alone.”  
  
And with those words, Chloe laid a huge kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde. Oh, it had been way too long since she experienced pleasure. And now Chloe was one hundred percent healed and ready to get back on the horse, so to speak.  
  
“Time for you to live again, Ms. Sullivan.”  
  
Harry scooped up Chloe into his arms and flew off to the nearest bedroom. The rush of adrenaline got Chloe excited until they reached their next destination.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(36, 37, and 38) on August 31st, 2020.**


	36. Chapter 36(8/31/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 31st, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 36:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Technically speaking, Chloe had never experienced pleasure, after being reborn and reshaped into a brand new body for a fresh start in life. Their lips met together, passionately kissing. Chloe was utterly thirsty and her hands trembled, out of practice in getting Harry out of his clothes.  
  
Thankfully, Harry helped Chloe out of hers and left her in a black bra and a lacy black thong. Chloe’s chest heaved in her bra and Harry’s fingers just traced all over her body as the two kissed each other deeply. Their tongues danced together. Chloe managed to pull Harry’s shirt over his head and mess up his hair.  
  
It was a good look on him. Chloe kissed Harry once more and Harry laid her down onto the bed. Off came Chloe’s bra and her panties. Chloe spread her legs, her body heated up in the pleasure.  
  
“You are absolutely stunning,” Harry said.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes, as Harry’s muscular body pressed down against hers. Their skin touched together and Chloe burned with desire as Harry kissed repeatedly down her body. He worshipped every inch of her and got Chloe all hot and bothered.  
  
“I wonder how you taste.”  
  
“Why don’t you find out?” Chloe asked. “Because, I’m open for business.”  
  
Chloe’s legs came apart and Harry came down between them, his tongue driving a little bit down into her wet pussy which drove her completely wild with pleasure. Oh, yes, Chloe’s eyes just shut with the pleasure cascading through her body as Harry pushed his tongue in and out of her warm cavern.  
  
Harry munched on Chloe’s pussy. She had felt it. Desire, just building through her body. An orgasm, to end all orgasms, as Chloe’s hips moved up and down to meet Harry’s tongue. Oh, she could feel it, feel it. So good. Chloe stroked Harry’s hair and encouraged him to go deep.  
  
That tongue just should be registered as a lethal weapon. It caused Chloe to see stars as she came and splattered all over his face. Oh, this had been the orgasm to end all orgasms. The best orgasm she ever felt.  
  
Technically in this body, the only orgasm she ever felt. It had been like a wall had been broken down and Chloe submerged herself into pleasure.  
  
Harry rose up and once again worshipped her body. Chloe reached around to get Harry out of his pants, and into her pussy. Their lips met and Chloe tasted herself. Oh, it was a bit different from the taste she remembered, somehow sweeter. Then again, everything was different after being reborn.  
  
Chloe’s nails raked down Harry’s back as she felt his prick inside of her. It slapped against her thighs. It felt like a baseball bat and Chloe tingled, wanting to get it in her.  
  
“I’ll go slow,” Harry breathed. “I want you to enjoy this.”  
  
“I will,” Chloe encouraged him. “Do it.”  
  
Harry held Chloe’s hands and kissed her neck to make her sigh. His prick lowered into Chloe’s warm little cavern, slowly filling her up with his sizeable length. Every inch represented a new challenge. Chloe could feel Harry pop her cherry and take her innocence.  
  
A lot better than her fumbling first-time a long time ago. Now she was with a man who knew his way around a woman. Harry kissed Chloe’s breasts and made her feel so good. Make her body feel so warm.  
  
“You’re making me so full,” Chloe said. “Oh, please, just a little bit deeper.”  
  
They kissed once more with passion. Harry’s talented and deep strokes brought Chloe’s hips up. Oh, she could feel this and enjoyed it. Hot and heavy, hungry as well. Chloe’s walls tightened around her man as Harry pushed a bit deeper inside of her and drove her completely wild with pleasure. Endlessly, enjoying the depths of which Harry plunged into her body and drove her wild.  
  
“Just a little bit more,” Chloe said. “Please!”  
  
“You’re going to cum,” Harry said.  
  
Chloe looked Harry in the eyes. Oh, it was so hot. His strong body coming down into hers. His big, gorgeous prick stuffing her hot tunnel all the way. Those balls, full enough to breed every woman in Metropolis, slapping her on the thighs. Chloe wrapped her legs tight around Harry and pulled her in.  
  
Harry paid plenty of attention to Chloe’s legs. Kissing them and giving her the love and desire she craved. Chloe’s eyes glazed over and the hunger which passed through them just showed how much she wanted this.  
  
“You drive me wild,” Chloe moaned.  
  
Her hips bucked up to meet Harry’s prick. It seemed impossible so much would fit inside of her tight body. Yet, Chloe was glad she managed to take so much of it. The veiny, thick tool rubbed her in the most pleasurable way as Harry pumped his way as deep into her as possible, taking her tunnel with a furious number of thrusts.  
  
“And again,” Harry breathed.  
  
He tilted Chloe’s head up and kissed her while their bodies moved together. A tangled mess of limbs, Harry pushed deep into Chloe’s hole and rode it out. Chloe’s feet locked onto his ass and feeling her silky toes rub up against his ass and sweep down to touch his balls only made Harry want to push harder.  
  
“You’ve made me cum so much,” Chloe said. “But, I think it’s your turn. After all, I want to feel everything that you have to offer for me.”  
  
Chloe wrapped tightly around his neck. Harry’s face lowered onto Chloe’s heaving chest and he sucked her breasts.  
  
“Everything!” Chloe cried out.  
  
Oh, Harry understood what she said and would oblige her, in any way possible. Harry slapped his balls down onto her and rode Chloe just a little bit faster. Her insides molded around him as Harry pushed himself to the brink. His prick sliding into her hot love tunnel stretched her out in the best way possible.  
  
“Just a little bit more,” Chloe breathed heavily on him. “Come on, do it. I know you want to!”  
  
One more thrust and a deep grunt followed. Harry finally held on for the ride, and erupted inside of Chloe. Chloe came alongside of him as the two orgasmed together. Losing it inside of a warm, wet pussy like Chloe’s was amazing.  
  
Chloe milked every last drop of load out of Harry until they both finished. They collapsed in one more steamy embrace and made out with each other.

* * *

  
In the aftermath, Chloe nuzzled her face against Harry’s chest. She moved up, a fire in her eyes. She planted her lips onto Harry’s and kissed her lover as hard as possible.  
  
“The love making, that was nice,” Chloe said. “But, now I want you to think about how nice and tight my pussy felt. And how good it would feel to pin me down onto the bed and actually fuck me so hard that I pass out.”  
  
“Chloe, are…..”  
  
“Fuck me, Harry,” Chloe said. “Ram that big cock into me. Violate my body. Touch me in every way you want.”  
  
Chloe bent over and showed her pussy to Harry. A dirty smile crossed over the blonde’s face. Oh, Harry could see that Chloe and Lois were related. He dove in and grabbed Chloe and squeezed her breasts. He kissed down onto her neck and made her moan.  
  
Without another word, Harry plunged himself as deep into Chloe as humanly possible. His thick prick drove into her tight pussy and made Chloe just cry out in passion from what he just did. Harry grabbed Chloe’s hips and his hips became a blur as he fucked her good and tight.  
  
“How do you like this?” Harry asked. “Is this what you want?”  
  
“Almost!” Chloe moaned. “You still need to pull my hair to make me your bitch completely!”  
  
Harry grabbed Chloe’s hair and plunged into her from behind. She cried out in endless ecstasy as Harry’s big and powerful cock pumped into her tight body from behind. Oh, his hips moved like blur and hit Chloe in all of the right points. Her insides felt taxed, but that was the point.  
  
A man who could make sweet love to a woman one night and then fuck her like a ravenous beast later, was a keeper. Depending on what the mood was. And now Chloe got that sappy love making out of her system, to make her feel wanted and loved, she needed a good hard fuck. And Harry’s hands wrapped tightly around Chloe. He was as rough as possible without breaking her in half.  
  
Oh, Chloe loved it. Loved how he forced his tool into her pussy. Her hungry cunt gobbled it up.  
  
“You’re really getting off on being my little fuck pet,” Harry told her. “Your tight little pussy, it’s ravenous for me, isn’t it?”  
  
“YES!” Chloe shouted. “YES!”  
  
Harry plowed a little bit deeper into Chloe’s warm, and snug walls. He pounded her, endlessly and relentlessly into the bed, to drive her a little bit closer to the breaking point as he fucked her good and tight in the bed. Chloe’s warm and ravenous pussy sucked him into her moist canal.  
  
“Going to cum for me?”  
  
“OOOH YES!” Chloe cried out. “Right there! That’s the fucking spot! Make me cum hard!”  
  
Harry slammed his way into Chloe from behind. His hips moved with a sudden blur and hit all of the right spots on Chloe. The faster he fucked her, the more his balls slapped on her thighs when he did so. He drove Chloe absolutely mad with endless waves of pleasure.  
  
“Cum for me, one more time,” Harry grunted.  
  
“OOOH YES!” Chloe cried out for him. “I’ll cum for you, as many times as you want me to. I’m nothing, but your little cum slut!”  
  
Harry pulled Chloe back by the hair and fucked her tight. The horny blonde vocalized her passion for what Harry was doing to her. Each pounding thrust drove his hard prick into Chloe’s warm cavern and stuffed her good and hard. The faster Harry plowed her from this angle, the more her tight walls simply gobbled him up. Harry pressed down and made Chloe squirm and moan the faster he fucked her in this position.  
  
“I’m going to make you spurt for me,” Harry breathed. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Chloe cried out. “Make me your little fuck puppet! Stuff my fucking hole with your big, cock and break me in half.”  
  
Harry pulled out of Chloe and made her think about it. Right before he rammed his prick all the way deep inside of her and hips moved at the perfect speed.  
  
Chloe saw stars as Harry’s powerful cock reshaped the insides of her body. Oh, she was completely losing it. She went on a runaway trip of pleasure the deeper Harry plunged into her body. Rapid fire thrusts, just rocked Chloe over and over again as he slapped his balls down onto her thighs.  
  
“Are you ready to cum for me?”  
  
“YES!” Chloe cried. “Always!”  
  
Harry could feel Chloe’s heated pussy. So tight and hot around him. Harry grunted when he pushed Chloe down onto the bed. She looked extremely hot, face pressed against the sheets. Harry turned her head to look in her eyes and they ravenously kissed each other as Harry rode a little bit faster.  
  
The tightness of Chloe’s pussy, it taxed Harry to another degree. The faster he worked into her, the more her warm pussy dragged him a little bit deeper inside of her. Oh, it felt sizzling, to enjoy her wet pussy clamp down and edge him a little bit closer. Oh, Harry grunted, pushed, and worked himself a little bit further into her. He was so close to losing it, and she was so close to making him lose it alongside her.  
  
“Going to finish if I’m not careful.”  
  
One thing had been for sure. Chloe did not want Harry to be careful. She wanted him to lose it, inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and made Chloe just lose it completely with him. She milked his prick and a series of enticing moans drew Harry closer to the edge.  
  
First, Harry bombarded Chloe, channeling magic through every point of her body. The force of a dozen held back orgasms rocked Chloe. Each one made her clutch Harry tighter. Her warm core milked Harry and demanded to be fed his seed straight into her womb.  
  
On the last and most intense one, Harry rammed down into Chloe and erupted inside of her body. His hands, dragging back on Chloe, allowed him to pump blast after blast of warm cum down into her body. Harry grunted and filled up Chloe with his seed as he rode her to the breaking point.  
  
The huge cream pie which Harry left in Chloe, made her feel good. Oh, all that warm cum inside of her body. Chloe clutched him tightly one more time.  
  
The very second Harry pulled away from Chloe, Chloe turned around. She licked her lips at his cock, dripping with their juices.  
  
The feisty blonde drove down onto Harry’s length and got it all the way into her mouth. She sucked him hungrily as Harry grabbed her head and throat-fucked her until she could not take any more.  
  
The noise could attract more visitors. All Harry had to do was sit back and wait for them to come on by.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe(NEW)**


	37. Chapter 37(8/31/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 31st, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut**   
**Chapter 37)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Two lovely women appeared at Harry’s door. Anissa and Jade, both wearing some lacy lingerie. Anissa wore blue lingerie while Jade favored green. The two women eyed each other and also a naked Harry.  
  
“Great minds think alike.”  
  
Jade smiled at her statement, but Anissa dove right in. After the night she had, she needed some stress relief from Harry, and did not really care what she had to do to get it. Their mouths molded together in a very hot and extremely passionate kiss, which only grew louder the further they indulged into each other.. Harry’s hands moved down and cupped Anissa’s fine backside and pulled him forward.  
  
The second Jade pulled Harry’s pants down and freed Harry’s cock into the wild, she was rabid to have it into her mouth. She dropped down to her knees and put Harry’s prick deep into her mouth. Harry’s fingers wrapped around the back of Jade’s head and pushed all the way down her throat.  
  
Anissa joined Jade and took Harry’s big fat balls in her hand before sucking on them, hungrily. The two women pulled away from what they were doing and planted a kiss on Harry’s prick, and licked him up and down. Their hunger for his cock only increased licking and slurping his manhood.  
  
Oh, their mouths all over his prick and intensely worshipping him, once inch at a time, felt completely amazing. Anissa dragged her tongue all the way up, all the way down, and all the way over, swirling it. Jade did the same thing and popped it into her mouth.  
  
Jade and Anissa took turns sucking Harry’s cock, until Harry grabbed Jade’s head and forced it all the way down her throat. The beautiful woman moaned. She had a mouth full of cock. Anissa dove down and jiggled his balls.  
  
“Going to blast your load in her mouth, aren’t you?” Anissa asked. “Shame it isn’t me, but I’ll get my fair share.”  
  
With the added stimulation of Anissa milking his balls as Jade hummed around his cock, there was no question about it. Harry bottomed out all of the way into Jade’s mouth and pushed her to the brink. The tightening of his balls followed and Harry erupted into Jade’s mouth to send blast after blast of warm cum down her throat. He splattered it when pumping all the way inside of her.  
  
With thinly disguised glee, Jade tilted her head back and allowed the cum to just dump down her throat.  
  
“Give me some.”  
  
Anissa forced a kiss on Jade and the two shared the cum. Their hands moved, along with Harry’s, and the two women were stripped naked. With Harry gently lifting Chloe’s sleeping, and well-fucked body off of the bed, the two moved into position, ready to go.  
  
The moment Jade and Anissa laid on top of Harry and started to kiss and worship every inch of his body, mostly with their bodies, Harry’s manhoods stuck fully into the air. Harry grabbed Jade’s hips and pulled her back, to munch on her pussy. Jade threw her head back and moaned.  
  
Anissa moved down to suck on his cock one more time and lick the dripping cum left off of it from the early orgasm. With her desires for Harry completely sated, Anissa climbed on Harry’s cock and began to ride him reverse cowgirl style. Her thick dark ass bounced up and down on Harry.  
  
“Let’s give you a better view, so you can enjoy the show.”  
  
Jade laid on her hands and knees to the side. Harry still could eat her pussy out from this position. But he could also watch Anissa in her splendor rocking up and down onto his prick. Her warm wet box just slipped down onto his prick and encased him within her walls as she squeezed down onto him.  
  
Those fingers just pushed down onto Anissa’s hips and grabbed her. Her ass was so squeezable and Harry grunted.  
  
“You’re going to cum all ready.”  
  
Anissa just moaned while she impaled down onto Harry’s big beautiful cock. The immense length buried inside of her, the faster she rode him. Her hips bounced faster and faster onto Harry until Anissa reached her orgasm. She almost fell forward onto the bed.  
  
Harry jolted forward and caught her. Anissa turned to kiss Harry. The fresh taste of Jade’s juices on his lips only spurred Harry on. He grabbed Anissa and fucked her good and tight from behind.  
  
“You might want something from the source?”  
  
“Good idea,” Harry grunted.  
  
Anissa now buried her head into Jade’s pussy while Harry ravenously pounded her from behind. The faster his hips moved against her, the more she lost it completely.  
  
Harry allowed Anissa’s slick walls to milk him upon this next orgasm, before he teleported from behind her and sank into Jade’s mouth. The part Vietnamese woman bobbed her mouth back and forth against Harry’s prick and sucked him down very hard.  
  
After a few rounds with Jade’s mouth, Harry pulled away from Jade and spread her legs. He slammed into her. Anissa climbed behind Harry and fondled his balls while pressing her breasts against his mouth. She held her breath and with a bit of a force, she helped Harry fuck Jade just a little bit harder.  
  
Jade’s insides rattled with the impact. Oh, yes, it was so good. Harry was going to blow in her soon. Jade’s tight pussy clamped around him. Despite having a child, she was happy to be nice and snug, thanks to the gift of her bond with Harry.  
  
Anissa hummed and breathed against Harry’s back. Her hands worked and pumped his balls quite vigorously the faster Harry slipped deep inside of her. Much like a blur, Harry slammed deep into her body and made her cry out in intense waves of pleasure as he drove all the way inside of her.  
  
“Just a bit more,” Harry breathed on Jade’s ear. “After you.”  
  
Jade came extremely hard. She milked Harry’s incoming prick. Just a few more thrusts, and she would have.  
  
Anissa milked Harry’s balls and kissed his neck as he blasted off into Jade. His cum spilled into Jade, bit after bit, emptying inside of her body.  
  
The moment Harry finished inside of Jade with a grunt, he slowly turned around. Anissa, with cat like precision, climbed on top of him. Harry’s prick rose to the occasion to meet his athletic and sexy as hell team mate. Anissa looked him straight in the eyes before she descended all the way down onto his prick, groaning when it filled her all of the way.  
  
She was in, for the long ride.

* * *

  
After Harry sent Anissa and Jade off, he looked outside of the window. Lyta Zod stood on the balcony and he let her in. He barely opened his mouth to ask what the problem was. However, she lunged in and kissed him on the lips.  
  
“If we’re going to be partners, then we’re going to need to be partners in every way,” Lyta explained. “My grandson made men kneel before him. I believe it's time for me to do the opposite.”  
  
Harry’s prick, still swimming with the juices of Anissa and Jade, dripped for Lyta. Lyta descended to her knees and pushed the prick all the way into her mouth to suck on them. Her gorgeous lips, wrapped tightly around Harry’s prick sent a bolt of pleasure all through her body.  
  
“I believe we can cement our partnership, General,” Harry groaned.  
  
Harry’s fingers pressed against Lyta’s head and pushed into the thick cock down into her mouth. Oh, she just pleasured him, with her divine mouth. His balls slapped back and forth against her face, the deeper he plunged into her mouth.  
  
Lyta pulled back and slowly stripped out of her uniform. She put her hand on Harry’s cock.  
  
“Emma and Talia have given me explicit details on what this cock feels like inside of them,” Lyta said, with her hand pressing against his cock. “Now, it’s my turn to feel it.”  
  
“Let’s get you ready.”  
  
While the bed sheets were in disarray, Lyta did not mind. She just found a nice spot and spread her legs, allowing Harry to dive completely down into her warm womanhood and begin to munch on her vigorously. Lyta’s fingers raked against the back of Harry’s head as she lowered his face all the way down onto him and allowed him to eat her out, with intense and vigorous hunger.  
  
“Keep your tongue where it matters,” Lyta breathed. “Go deep, that’s perfect!”  
  
The skilled tongue of the Kryptonian pushed into her. Oh, Lyta never felt so pleased in her life. She could not wait to feel him inside of her.  
  
Harry enjoyed the taste of this beautiful woman. He buried his face between her dark thighs and ate her pussy. The sounds she made and the fact her hands were pressed around the head in such a needy manner, indicated to Harry that Lyta never experienced pleasure like this. Or at least for a very long time.  
  
Fortunately, for her, Harry would be able to make her feel this much pleasure. His tongue, rocking back and forth into Lyta, made her cum all over the place and all into his mouth. Lyta’s fingers edged against the back of Harry’s head and allowed him to sink into her.  
  
“You’re making me cum! Amazing!”  
  
Harry believed so as well. He kept pouring his tongue into her warm cavern and allowed Lyta to squirt into his mouth. He slurped and sucked her juices up and licked around her one more time.  
  
With a smile, Harry climbed between Lyta’s thighs. Lyta took her legs and wrapped them around Harry’s hips. His prick dangled a few inches away from her opening and the look on Lyta’s eyes was intense. It was almost as if she was fearful what would happen if Harry did not slide inside of her in an instant. Oh, Harry had no desire to hold back with her, none at all.  
  
“I need you inside me,” Lyta breathed.  
  
And Harry was more than happy to oblige the woman. His thick pole shoved all the way inside of her and buried deep into her moist tunnel. Lyta locked her legs around Harry and pushed him a little bit deeper into her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs the deeper he plunged into her. He grabbed her hips and rocked her.  
  
A little bit more, and Lyta only could feel it inside of her. Lyta’s hands, pressed on the back of Harry’s head, allowed him to dive down and suck her breasts while he was fucking her hard. He led her to an orgasm which was just as prolific and intense as Emma and Talia told her it would be.  
  
They would be partners. Such great partners. Harry rode out her orgasm into another.  
  
The hunger and the need of Lyta Zod’s body as Harry rode it made Harry feel rather intense with his thrusts only burying a bit deeper into her body. His balls slapped down onto her, and vigorously smacked down onto her thighs, the quicker her rode her.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Lyta cried out for him. “Give me your cock, honey! Bury it deep in my warm, wet, quim! Everything is going to be so perfect.”  
  
“Just relax, and feel the warmth build up,” Harry said. “It’s the most amazing thing you’ve ever felt, isn’t it?”  
  
No need for Lyta to answer the question. The warmth which spread through her body was the most amazing thing ever. The pleasure made her toes curl and her clutch Harry.  
  
The tightening of her walls as Lyta’s warm wet cunt just milked Harry as he plowed her into the bed made things more intense. Viewing her eyes while pounding deep into her made this even more intense. Harry rode her. He could have burst and filled her, but not yet.  
  
Lyta’s back arched and she grabbed onto Harry. Harry lifted her up and balanced Lyta onto his prick. She slid up and down and vigorously rode the handsome young man. Her body spiked and released his prick between her warm walls, driving her completely wild with pleasure. This very intense feeling just erupted all over her body, and made her cry out in pleasure when she descended down onto Harry to plow his cock into her body to drive her completely to the edge.  
  
“It’s your turn,” Lyta said.  
  
Lyta bounced up and down and milked his prick. Harry’s hands rubbed all over her breasts and sent an intense burst through them. The faster Harry milked them, the more Lyta’s mind just went wild. So many possibilities and so many opportunities for endless pleasure. To slowly, but surely erupted through her loins as they descended down onto Harry’s prick with more pumping motions.  
  
“Keep it up,” Harry breathed to her. “Don’t you stop. Not at all.”  
  
“Never!” Lyta cried out as she sank down onto Harry’s prick and milked him all the way into her.  
  
Oh, she was bouncing, hard and vigorously. Her wet pussy, descending down onto Harry, made his cock drive as deep into her body as humanly possible. The rippling effect just made her feel really good as she drove all the way down onto him until finally Harry lost it.  
  
The two came together. Harry’s cock, encased in her warm and tight walls, made Harry just pump all the way inside of her body. The combined milking made Harry burst inside of her, as she milked him.  
  
Lyta descended all the way down onto Harry, with one final milking motion. The heat only doubled when she finished and he did as well.  
  
This proved to be the beginning of a good partnership. Lyta cradled Harry’s face in her hands and leaned in to kiss her lover. To further cement both their love and partnership, as they prepared to deal with the threats which faced the world.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod(NEW)**


	38. Chapter 38(8/31/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on August 31st, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 38)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The moment Harry pulled out of Lyta, after fucking her from behind, he could feel a warm mouth wrap around his cock and vigorously begin sucking it. A pair of bright blue eyes along with the blonde hair wrapped around his prick showcased just who was doing it.  
  
“Hi, Chloe.”  
  
Chloe, back for more, bobbed her mouth up and down onto Harry’s prick, feeling very good as it speared into the back of her throat. Unable to answer back, Harry grabbed the back of Chloe’s head and sunk his prick all the way into her mouth. A warm pleasure enveloped Harry’s prick the further Harry buried his way into her mouth. He grabbed her and fucked her mouth, good and tight, riding the hell out of it as he slid all the way into her.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Lyta rose up from bed and decided to spread the legs of the blonde woman who joined them. Chloe, as her new master, called her. She pushed a tongue deep between Lyta’s warm thighs and started to munch out on her. The heat only increased from Lyta’s tongue just dancing and driving between Chloe’s thighs as she edged it down into her wet pussy. Chloe squirted all over Lyta’s mouth.  
  
The two women slid back, legs spread. Harry buried his fingers between their warm legs. The depths of Harry’s super fast fingers pumping into their warm pussies drove them wild. The two women exchange hot and passionate kisses with Harry and then each other.  
  
The insides of Chloe’s body felt wild. Despite the two intense sessions earlier in the evening, or maybe last night, hard to tell the time right now, she had been hungering for Harry inside of her. Her mouth darted for Lyta’s nice tits as she sucked on them. She enjoyed a hell of a show with Harry testing the integrity of the bed with his fellow Kryptonian, which made her body just light on fire.  
  
The faster Harry’s hands moved like blurs, the more Chloe and Lyta just melted underneath his grip. His fingers just pressed into them before he pulled out and allowed them to drop down onto the ground.  
  
Harry turned Chloe to the side, and sank his cock all the way into her. While one hand moved up Chloe’s body and stroked her fine and lovely flesh, the other hand positioned itself right in front of Lyta and squeezed her nipples. Lyta moaned in pleasure as Harry pressed all the way against her tits while he squeezed it.  
  
Chloe and Lyta met in a passionate kiss, to complete the triangle of lust. The inside of Chloe’s body turned completely heated the faster Harry drove into her from behind. Her tight, warm pussy clamped down onto Harry, and made her just be driven completely insane with pleasure as he pounded her from behind with his hips vigorously moving and pumping against her.  
  
Oh Chloe thought she was going to die, from overstimulation of pleasure. Harry’s hands worked their magic all over her and stirred up an emotion. Intense emotions of lust which only increased the faster Harry plowed into Chloe’s body. All the way down into her tightening cunt, as it enveloped and released Harry with a few more pumps. Oh, Chloe could see stars the faster Harry rode her into the bed.  
  
“Fuck,” Chloe moaned.  
  
“Yes, indeed, my dear,” Harry breathed heavily on her neck. “Are you enjoying the ride?”  
  
Chloe barely held back from rolling her eyes. Of course, she was enjoying the ride. Harry picked up a steadier pace and slammed his prick all the way into Chloe’s pussy, to allow him to bury deep inside of her as he rode her to an orgasm.  
  
The gorgeous blonde came, quite vigorously around Harry as he rode her. His hand moved back and forth and threaded the needle which wove the tapestry of pleasure. Harry devoted his full attention to Chloe and worked her. The loud smack of his balls against Chloe’s fine thighs stimulated her pleasure until she came hard.  
  
Lyta, hovering in the wings, waited for Harry to pull out of Chloe. Chloe fell to the bed with grace. The General buried her face between the wet pussy lips of this woman and started to munch on her pussy to drive pleasure through her.  
  
“Did you think I was done with you, yet?” Harry asked.  
  
Harry plunged himself all the way into Lyta, pushing his thick cock all the way inside of her and driving all the way down into her body. His hands reached around. Breasts, ass, and then face got grabbed. To pull Lyta into a deep kiss, as savory as hungry as one would expect. Harry sped up his motions and drove all the way down into Lyta to ride her.  
  
Lyta’s heavy breathing indicated an approaching orgasm. She buried deep into Chloe’s pussy.  
  
Chloe threw her head back. What was it about the Kryptonian tongue, which stimulated her in all of the right places? Lyta’s tongue just danced into her body and made Chloe’s hips rise up and down, to meet her, with a stimulating rush of pleasure which burst through her body and washed over her.  
  
“Yes,” Chloe managed with a few hot breaths escaping her mouth.  
  
She came, right into Lyta’s opening mouth. Lyta slurped the juices out of Chloe’s pussy as they spilled into her. With a few more steady swipes, Lyta had her lover on the ropes.  
  
One could not ignore the fact Harry plowed into her from behind, so hard and so vigorously, that his balls stung her wet thighs. Harry grabbed Lyta hard and pulled her in, sliding his cock into her body. He vigorously pumped into her from behind.  
  
“Cum before me,” Harry breathed.  
  
Lyta’s wet walls clamped down onto Harry’s prick and made her walls just clamp onto him. The wet juices spilled down onto his cock and allowed Harry’s prick to be completely lubricated as he rode Lyta to her finish.  
  
And his finish, geared up as well. Harry grunted and kept filling Lyta with his prick. Chloe’s moans filled the air, along with Lyta’s, although most of them had been buried into her pussy.  
  
Chloe came all over Lyta’s face. Upon completion, Harry pulled Lyta’s face around and turned her to kiss her. The two passionately made out as Harry rode both of their orgasms to a finish.  
  
Finally, and one more time, Harry blasted Lyta’s pussy full of his seed. His balls tightened and erupted into her wet pussy and made her cry out in pleasure as Harry pumped his load completely inside of her body, spilling drop after drop of savory cum all the way inside of her to fill her up.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out, Chloe pounced and spread Lyta’s legs to eat her out. Her thighs invitingly spread, for the moment where Harry was ready to strike.

* * *

  
Chloe’s head whipped back as Lyta scissored her pussy and drove her completely wild with waves of pleasure. The hands just moved into position and milked Lyta’s breasts, and Lyta did the same.  
  
A third woman joined them. Lena wrapped her arms around Harry and rocked back and forth onto him. She should have known she would find Harry in the bedroom. She had decided to take five on dealing with the meta problem, although taking twelve would be a better descriptor for obvious reasons.  
  
A foot long of delicious cock penetrated Lena’s body. Harry had Lena stripped down and her nice, sexy body bouncing up and down onto his prick to drive all the way down onto him. Harry cupped Lena’s tight ass and pulled her all the way into him to allow her wet pussy to grab him and milk him quite vigorously.  
  
“Fuck,” Lena moaned. “Oh, it feels so good buried into me like that!”  
  
Harry just smiled, and grabbed Lena’s nipple before he squeezed it good and hard. Lena’s eyes just rocked back as she bounced up and down on his prick. She was getting close to cum and Harry could do nothing more than to pound his mother’s tight pussy up and down on his pole to stuff her so deep.  
  
The faster Harry plowed into Lena, the more her body just sizzled underneath him. Harry ground into her and rocked her body tightly with multiple thrusts.  
  
Lyta and Chloe worked themselves to the edge. Chloe pressed her mouth down onto Lyta’s nipple and sucked on it very hard, humming loudly as she enjoyed the juicy nipple sliding against her lip, with savory and intense hunger just building through her body.  
  
“Mmmph!” Chloe moaned. “Just a little bit more. That’s it, right there, that’s perfect!”  
  
Lyta thought so as well and made Chloe’s entire body just rock back with pleasure.  
  
Lena clamped down onto Harry. She could not hold back, even if she wanted. Her orgasm approached, more rapidly than ever before. Harry slid his prick all the way into Lena’s wet canal and allowed her to tighten down around him. Harry’s fingers, pressed down onto Lena’s legs, allowed her to plunge all the way down onto him. She moaned out loud and allowed his thick prick to drive down into her body.  
  
The moment Lena finished, Harry had her turned around. Lena’s firm ass stuck up in the air and Harry pushed his prick all the way into her wet canal from behind. The depths of which Harry plunged inside of her just made her cry out.  
  
Lyta and Chloe pulled away from each other and opened up new possibilities for Lena. Lena’s wiggling tongue sought out their warm pussies. She licked them both, savoring the taste of these two beautiful women. Lena dove from woman to woman and munched them out quite vigorously.  
  
The skilled hands of Harry just pushed all the way down onto her body and slammed deep into her body. Harry rocked back and forth, pounding her from behind. Quite vigorously, Harry plowed into Lena, as she tightened and grabbed around him to milk Harry’s incoming thrusts.  
  
“Just a little bit further.”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Harry tortured Lena from head to toe. Her entire body, just rocked from what he was doing, made Lena cry out in pleasure as he pounded her from all sides. His prick slammed all the way into her, and drove her completely wild with pleasure as he rocked her to an amazing orgasm.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry groaned while wrapping his hands around Lena’s hips. “Why don’t you two line up on either side.”  
  
Lyta and Chloe fell in line with their Alpha’s commands. Harry pressed his fingers into their wet pussies from behind and drove his thick fingers all the way into them. Lena moved and kissed both of them. Harry pumped and rode into her, his hips a constant blur of energy.  
  
“Time for you to cum, Mom!” Harry said.  
  
Oh, Lyta just breathed in pleasure as Harry bottomed out his prick all the way inside of her body and slammed as far into her as humanly possible. His prick drove all the way into her body, and rocked her, allowing a deep feeling of energy to penetrate through her body as he plowed into her from behind. He rocked, back and forth, to drive Lyta completely wild with pleasure.  
  
And then Chloe’s turn. And the moment Harry’s prick touched Chloe’s warm hole, it was like letting an old friend in for a visit. Harry plowed her deep and rocked back and forth. All while his fingers moved and stimulated all of the women just close by him.  
  
“Cum for me, Chloe,” Harry said. “There’s no need to hold back.”  
  
“Mmm, I want you to cum inside of me again,” Chloe said. “Please, I’ll die without your cum.”  
  
“Oh ,don’t worry, you’ll get your chance soon enough.”  
  
Harry rocked his prick down into her body and made Chloe’s insides just mold for his cock, the second it pressed inside of her. Oh, the warm snugness of those walls, wrapped tight around him, just made Harry feel electric with even more energy. Chloe did almost cause Harry to break and cause him to lose it inside of her.  
  
Almost, but not quite.  
  
Harry switched back to Lena while stimulating the warm holes of Lyta and Chloe. The experience of getting all three women to cum all the way.  
  
“This is why he’ll be the master of this Earth,” Lyta said.  
  
“Or any,” Lena murmured. “Or all.”  
  
With that idle though, Harry prone boned his mother into the bed. His thick prick drove down into Lena’s tight pussy and made her just engulf him with a very warm heat. The breathing only increased the faster Harry drove down into her tight body from behind.  
  
“Mine,” Chloe greedily stated.  
  
She pounced on Harry and allowed his prick to drive deep into her warm tunnel. Chloe rocked up and down and rode Harry from behind. Harry’s hands moved and stroked, before they found their way on Chloe’s backside. He pushed her down onto him. Chloe’s amazing legs wrapped around him and Harry stroked them to make Chloe just cry out in pleasure as she rocked him a couple more times.  
  
“Faster,” Harry told her. “Just a little bit quicker.”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Chloe breathed for him. “So much quicker to ride your big fat cock like this!”  
  
She bounced even harder on Harry. Chloe saw stars and collapsed, losing it.  
  
Harry once again drove into Lyta the moment he allowed Chloe to settle in. Lena dove between Chloe’s legs and munched the woman over.  
  
Lena hoped to do everything she could to make up for the ordeal she inadvertently put Chloe though. Despite Chloe healing and well, Lena still felt awful about it.  
  
The rush erupted through Lyta’s body, as Harry took them both to the sky over the bed and he pounded her with his cock moving back and forth like a very intense blur. Oh, yes, it felt good to feel his balls slap down onto her, good, loud, and fast. They echoed throughout the room the faster Harry plowed into Lyta’s tight body and made her cum all over him. Harry groaned and kept filling her body with more thrusts per minute than anyone had ever felt.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry breathed. “Time to bring you back down to Earth.”  
  
“Mmm!”  
  
Harry rode out the last few strokes of Lyta’s orgasm on the bed. He felt the pleasant cradle of her pussy.  
  
Almost, there, and Lena peered over her shoulder. With her face soaked in Chloe’s cum, she looked inviting and Harry would accept the invitation.  
  
He drove all the way into Lena from behind.  
  
“Of course, you would get this,” Harry said.  
  
“I play the long game,” Lena said. “Those two are out of it, and now it’s just you and me.”  
  
“To be fair, you jumped in later than they did,” Harry said.  
  
Lena just smiled. Some people, they might call it unfair. However, Lena, she called it strategy. Strategy which would bring his swinging balls down cracked down onto Lena’s thighs the faster he plunged into her from behind. Lena tightened around him and moaned, as she squeezed him.  
  
“Do it,” Lena moaned. “Let it all out. Please.”  
  
The obvious nature of her son drawing this out, to make her really cum was not lost at all on Lena. He drew back and slammed himself deep into Lena. Her insides turned into jelly and the lubrication allowed Harry to finally erupt inside of her.  
  
Harry bottomed out inside of Lena and allowed himself to fill her up. Her tight walls enveloped Harry to milk him with each thrust. Every orgasm on Lena’s part just hugged Harry deeper and warmer into her body. Harry pressed down onto her as he played the long game of emptying his balls out inside of her body.  
  
“Finally,” Harry said. “Hope you enjoyed that.”  
  
Chloe and Lyta crawled over to help clean up the mess. The warm breath of both of these women edged closer to Harry’s prick as they dove in. The fun heated up.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter In Two Weeks on September 14th, 2020 as Part of a Two Chapter Set(39 and 40).**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod**


	39. Chapter 39(9/14/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted On September 14th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 39:**

* * *

  
Flames flickered through the light. The bloodshot eyes of the man who took on and stole the identity of both Bruce Wayne and Batman, Tommy Elliot’s eyes ran over the books. Strained, angered, and agitated, with constant pressure from Lex Luthor to continue to keep up the facade. 

The strain of being Bruce Wayne and Batman both started to get to him. Elliot found himself using a variety of medications to try and avoid the agony which was throbbing through his head. Several pounding headaches and nosebleeds made him agony. 

So far, no one could tell the difference. Although Batman’s very public murder of the Scarecrow rose more than a few questions. Elliot knew for a fact that James Gordon was very suspicious of the more extreme actions that Batman was taking. The former Gotham City Police Commissioner and current Mayor could not pinpoint things completely, but he did suspect something. 

No proof yet. 

‘I’m a better Batman than he can be. And this should be my legacy.’

He rifled through the boxes of tissues and pinched his bloody nose. If the GCPD was not keeping such a close watch him, under both identities, he would not be this frustrated. Luthor assured him this was not going to happen.

Perhaps, Luthor’s assets should fall into his hands as well, if he had an accident. That thought crossed Elliot’s mind. Of course, with Lex Luthor being a known paranoid individual who had used body doubles and also ramped up security for the most trivial of things, it was going to be hard. 

The cocktail of drugs and alcohol mixed together allowed Tommy to dull the agonizing pain caused by tapping into Batman’s mindset. Tommy refused to admit. In the end, he would be the one to clean up Gotham City. He wiped the blood from his nose one more time, pulled himself from the research, and sank down on a sofa before turning on the television

Vicki Vale popped on the screen.

“Queen Perdita of Vlatava will be continuing her tour across the United States, joining the Kane Foundation and Kate and Bette Kane for a charitable effort to raise money for assistance of those who lost their parents due to gun violence.”

Tommy wiped the blood from his nostrils and coughed. He caught a glimpse of the necklace which dangled from Perdita’s neck. 

The necklace seemed familiar. Tommy scrambled from the couch and made his way to one of the books. The book had been written by Professor William McElroy. He filled through the book and noticed the image of the necklace. He would have to find out more. 

Time to access Bruce’s files. Tommy Elliot was certain that the necklace would be what he would need to stabilize his mind and allow him to become the ultimate Batman. 

The real question was how to get a hold of the necklace without arousing any suspicion or problems. Tommy’s mind began to calculate a plan on how to deal with this particular problem. 

* * *

  
Ruby Arias paced back and forth frantically. It was almost ten in the morning and her mother was still in bed. Her mother never slept in, not even this late. Ruby should know, because no matter how early she got up, her mother was already there.

“Ruby, it’s Lena.”

The door swung open. Not only did Harry arrive, but Nora did. The speedster followed her father from behind and could see Ruby’s anxiety. 

“You said there’s something wrong with your mother?” Nora asked.

“She’s not….not getting up,” Ruby said. “She’s breathing, I checked her, but I’m worried. She’s been working really hard.”

“I know,” Lena said. “Perhaps too hard.”

Lena had insisted Sam take some time off, she had more than enough help. Of course, Sam being a hard worker, tried to do the job, no matter how long it took. 

“Sam?” Harry called.

“I’m up, Harry, just a minute,” Sam said. 

A long pause followed with Ruby nervously shuffling her feet. Almost a minute, even if it felt like it was longer, passed until Sam left the bedroom, dressed in a satin bathrobe. Other than the fact her hair looked slightly in disarray, she looked fine. Sam’s eyes traveled from Lena to Nora to Ruby.

“What are you doing here so early?” 

A few seconds passed as Ruby cleared her throat.

“Mom, it’s almost ten in the morning,” Ruby said. 

“Oh, shit, I’m really sorry Lena, I’m so late for work!” Sam said. “You’re not going to….”

“Relax, sit down,” Lena said. “You missed the alarm. I’m just glad you’re okay. You are feeling okay, alright?”

“Yeah, I am,” Sam said. 

“You’re a little hot,” Harry commented. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“I just need to sit down, get a drink, something to eat,” Sam said. ‘Would you like something….”

“I’ll get it Mom, you’ll sit down,” Ruby said. 

“I’d help, but I wouldn’t want to burn your kitchen down,” Nora said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Ruby just flashed a smile. Sam looked at Harry and Lena, who was watching her very closely.

“If you need time off, just let me know,” Lena said. 

“You need...you need my help with….”

“If you’re talking about the meta-humans, Karen, Caitlin, and Doctor Stewart have that more than handled,” Lena said. 

Sam yawned. She slept for what felt like fourteen straight hours and yet was still tired. The nightmares of what Black Beetle would do to her daughter if he met her visited Sam several times. But one of her dreams saw her hunt down Black Beetle and make him pay. Something which she would never have the nerve to do. 

“Raincheck on Breakfast,” Harry said. “I’ve got a call to take.”

Harry moved over and pushed his ear piece in.

“Lyta and I found some more Reach Agents,” Natasha said. 

“Did they say anything?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Natasha said. “They’re dead.”

Harry just let out his breath in a low whistle.

“Black Beetle is one of them.”

For a second, Harry caught Nora’s eye. Nora moved into the room to look her father in the eye.

“Black Beetle is dead,” Harry whispered. “Someone is massacring the Reach.”

“Do you think Ruby will be in trouble?” Nora asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “But, it might be worth it to keep an eye on her, just in case.”

Nora vigorously responded with a nod. While this was not the reason why she was concerned about Ruby, some Reach Killer would be a problem. They would not be able to determine the good beetles from the bad beetles.

Harry meanwhile resolved to keep an eye on Sam. His gut told him something weird was going on, even more so than usual. Although he did not know what.

* * *

  
Sam perked up after a good Breakfast. She insisted she join Lena and Harry on a trip, feeling like she was like a million dollars, and Lena and Harry agreed to let her come. 

“So, Perdita should be missing us at Gotham City University,” Harry reminded them.

“Along with Doctor Sandsmark and Mareena,” Lena said. 

Sure enough, the trio of women greeted them. Perdita smiled and moved closer to Harry. 

“It’s good to see all of you and thank you for your help,” Perdita said. “I’ve heard you’ve had a lot on your plate, and...I would understand if this took the backburner.”

Perdita fingered the necklace on her neck very casually. Harry just smiled. 

“I wanted to find out about it just as much as you did,” Harry said. “And I’m sure Mareena and Doctor Sandsmark would agree with me.”

“Yes,” Helena replied. “It turns out this necklace, or rather the stone on it may have ancient origins. Through different cultures, it’s popped up throughout history.”

The group moved into Gotham City University. Helena carefully took out an ancient and dusty looking book.

“It belongs to Professor McElroy,” Helena said. “While he’s currently in Arkham, after the work of his criminal alter ego, his work lives on.”

Harry noticed a few notes in the margin. It appeared McElroy had been studying this gem or rather gems like it. 

“From what I’ve been able to find on my own end, the gem can open the gateway to ultimate power,” Mareena said. “This gem might be a key.”

“So what’s behind the gate?” Perdita asked. “Where is it?”

“Good question,” Mareena said. “People have been trying to locate the gateway and the key. If this is the keyway, it could be a treasure beyond all reckoning, or it could be a dark force beyond anything. Either way, we have to figure out what it is.”

“Yes, I want to know,” Perdita persisted. “Because…..”

Perdita had been cut off, by the power in the university flickering off. 

“The backup generators should come back on in a minute,” Helena said. “Or at least it should be.”

The power did not come back on. Hairs stood on the back of Harry’s neck and the windows blasted open. A trinity of AMAZO bots dropped in and one of them zeroed in on Perdita’s necklace.

Harry spread his arms and caused the robots to push back through a barrier. A loud crack echoed as the robots cracked back from the impact. 

“Get them out through the stairway!” Harry called to Lena.

“Let’s go!”

Sam’s blood boiled at this attack. She allowed Lena to lead her and Helena through the wall. Harry turned his attention towards the AMAZO robots along with Mareena. Perdita stood forward. 

“You should run as well.”

“No,” Perdita said firmly. “I’ve been training. I’m going to stand my ground. They’re after me and I want to know why.”

Perdita’s hand opened up and released a crystal dagger from her hand. It had been a trick Nora Darhk taught her. The AMAZO bot, one of them at least had been dinged. Magic had been the great equalizer them.

“Take the one on the right, I’ll take the one on the left,” Harry said. “And I have a feeling we’ve just scratched the surface.”

* * *

  
Mareena engaged the AMAZO bot and sent him flying across the window. The good news was, they were not as strong as the AMAZO the team fought previous. They had the various League powers scanned into them, but they were slow to process, but why?

They had their answer thanks to a canister breaking open on the floor. Gas filled the room. Avoided a beam of red solar energy which would depower his Kryptonian abilities had it connected. He kicked up into the air and slammed down onto the back of the AMAZO bot.

The Bogus Batman stepped into the picture. And he was not alone. Kitten, the Terror Twins, Icicle Junior, Ronin, Grail, and M’comm showed up. 

“What are you doing here, Elliot?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “I’m Batman.”

He spoke in a gravelly voice which sounded like he spoke a pack a day. Perhaps Tommy Elliot mentally became the Bat. Harry could tell by the look in the man’s eyes that tapping into the psyche of the Bat had driven Elliot completely insane. 

“No one needs to get hurt,” fake Batman said. “If the pretty little Princess hands over the necklace.”

Here, Perdita’s expression grew a bit stormy and she stood up a bit taller, defiant for him.

“A Queen never bows to a pretender.”

“Look, I don’t know if you’ve done the math, but you’re outnumbered,” Tommy Terror said. 

“Well, Tommy you’re a bit smarter than you look,” Harry said. “Or are you?”

A blink of light erupted and Impulse joined Aquagirl and Superman. Along with Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Wondergirl. The Team stood off with the counter team, and the two sides rushed into battle.

* * *

“This ends now, M’comm!”

M’gann and M’comm locked on the astral plane in a very intense psychic battle. Bolts of energy erupted as the two Martians pushed back and forth, in an attempt to break down the mental barriers they had. They pushed back into her battle. 

The Terror Twins rushed over and engaged Wondergirl in battle. Wondergirl dodged Tommy and hoisted him up before slamming him down to the ground, as hard as possible. Tuppence swung a punch. Cassie dodged it and came back to grab her around the arm. Cassie twisted her arm around and hoisted Tuppence over the top of her head before throwing the woman back with as much force as humanly possible.

Artemis and Ronin shot arrows next to each other. The resulting explosion sent Icicle Junior flying backwards. 

The final AMAZO bot locked its attention onto Superman. It still could not read his power set, which made Harry pleased that particular flaw had not been ironed out. He dove through the AMAZO bot and with a violent attack, Harry pretty much tore it in half. 

Kitten found herself flicked in the nose and she dropped down to the ground by Impulse.

“Ugh!” Tuppence groaned. “Why do we keep bringing her to a fight?”

The drive back attack by Impulse sent down Tuppence. Blue Beetle blasted Tommy back down to the ground and ducked and rolled.

Grail and Wondergirl squared off. Cassie thought she held her own well enough, but Grail was on another level. Several pounding punches dropped Cassie down to the ground before Grail whipped her back with by the ponytail and kicked her repeatedly into the wall.

Superman speared Grail away from Cassie and the two tangled with each other for a brief moment. 

“Give it to me child!” fake Batman said. 

Perdita knocked the phony Dark Knight’s Baterang out of mid air. The next attack caused a miniature explosion to stagger her back right into M’comm who forced her down to a knee.

For a few seconds, right before M’gann dragged M’comm off and flung him off into the wall. The two Martian siblings engaged in a battle of minds. M’comm very nearly overwhelmed M’gann with help from the crystal impedded in his skull and tried to tear into her mind. 

Harry entered the bond and teamed up with M’gann to shove him out. M’comm slammed hard into the wall, both mentally and physically and found himself breathing heavily.

“The gem is mine!”

Batman made a lunge, but a barrier of golden energy blocked it.

“No, you glorified flying rodent. It’s my divine right! MINE!”

Everyone looked up, astonished to see what happened. Mordred of all people, stopped the imposter Batman.

“Isn’t it past your curfew?” fake Batman asked. “Time to go to bed, old chum.”

Somehow, he made those two words sound very sinister and deadly. Mordred fired up his latest magic attack only for Harry to jump in and blast them. Batman slid down and Modred locked into battle. 

“I’m sick of you!” Modred yelled. “Everyone says how Superman is so amazing. Well, I should be King of this world! And once I get my hand on this necklace, I will.”

“Oooh, but it’s so shiny!”

Suddenly, and very astonishing, Magpie, appeared. The quick and nimble thief performed a backflip and dodged the resulting fire, before she reached over and snapped the necklace off of Perdita’s neck. And then with the teleporter disc she held, she disappeared as suddenly as appearing.

For a brief second, the battle stopped. Heroes and villains alike stood, dumbfounded. A real sense of “what the fuck just happened?” had been shared as Magpie had come from literally out of nowhere and stole Perdita’s necklace.

“So that happened,” Impulse said. 

“Retreat!” Grail called.

She activated a small box and opened up a portal which allowed the Counter-Team to retreat. Modred vanished in a blink of an eye. 

Perdita’s eyes widened.

“We have to get it back,” Perdita said. 

“I know,” Harry said. 

Thankfully, magic like that always left a trace to follow.   
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40(9/14/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Chapter 40)**  
Magpie swiping the technology in the midst of the battle had been surprising to all. Both the bad guys and the good guys alike. 

“So, what’s our next move?” Artemis asked. “Because, literally, she came out of nowhere, grabbed the necklace, and boom, she’s out of here.”

“Magpie is aptly named,” Harry said. “She likes collecting shiny trinkets. However, there’s something deeper than her normal heists. She was able to avoid us all and snatch the necklace.”

“Actually, kind of impressive,” Cassie said before her team gave her a few cross looks. “And bad, very bad indeed.”

M’gann shook the cobwebs off. She had been so close to finally bringing her brother down. Although what she would do when she did, M’gann did not know. That much really scared her. A small part of her hoped to never be the one to have to make the decision.

“The technology was far beyond her,” Blue Beetle said. “Could use some of that when I’m late for school”

“We’ve seen it before,” Artemis said. 

“I know,” Harry said. “I have too, Intergang. That raises so many questions.”

So many questions. Harry could see the despondent Perdita and he put his arm around her. 

“I’m not worried about losing the crystal,” Perdita told him. “I’m more worried about what she’ll do with it. Or really who sent her after it.”

“You think someone sent her after it?” Artemis asked.

“Well, it does make perfect sense,” M’gann said. “She just came in here, at the right moment. She took advantage of the chaos, and stole it. And we need to get it back, before the Counter-Team or Mordred gets it.”

“Or whoever gave Magpie her shiny new toys,” Harry said. “Which is the real puzzle. She either has been stealing from Intergang, or they have the same supplier.”

“Either isn’t promising,” Artemis concluded grimly. 

Harry responded with a nod. He had tracked the energy signal of the crystal. Everything blipped into place. He could only get a general area, but if he cross-referenced it with rumored Magpie hideouts, he could find it. Thankfully, Harry had access to Barbara’s database at the clocktower, so he would be able to blow the lid open on this.

* * *

  
Magpie smiled giddily at the pretty little necklace which she had in her hand. Out of all of the shiny little trinkets, this might have been the shiniest and prettiest of all. She had several of her little shinies lining around the deep room she lived in. The necklace, it would be hers forever and ever. 

“So, did you get it?”

“Yes, yes, I have it, I have the shiny pretty, and I didn’t even have to make things go boom to get it,” Magpie said, giggling almost childlike. “Oh, I feel like a pretty pretty princess with how this necklace glows. All shiny.”

“Hand it over.”

“Hand it over?”

“Yes, hand it over,” the figure in the shadows repeated. “You need to hand over the trinket to Granny as promised.”

“NO!”

Magpie pulled away and clutched the necklace against her breast. Ever since the bad men took her memories, Magpie had to create new ones. She needed to take all of the shinies and bring them to her, so she can have new memories, and take a new life. Oh, yes, she would have it, and these bad girls would not take it away from her yet again.

“It’s mine now!” Magpie said. “Not Queen, not Granny, not foul Martian, not little brat sorcerer, not Superman, not phony rodent, but mine. My shiny!”

“Don’t make it harder than it is.”

The trio of Female Furies, in the form of Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet appeared from the shadows. They all leered down at Magpie who clutched the necklace. 

“You have one more chance,” Lashina warned her. 

“Yeah, hand it over,” Stompa said shortly.

“But, she likes shiny things,” Mad Harriet chortled. “I vote that I make her face all shiny. When I cut it open and spill it with blood.”

“Or, I could show you another shiny!” Magpie said. 

“We’re after the necklace, you little nut, now give it to us!”

“Oh, no, I think you’ll like this shiny!” Magpie giggled.

Stompa lost her patience and grabbed Magpie. Magpie showed her shiny, in the form of a knife, which she whipped out and sliced Stompa’s face. She did an impressive flip and landed on her feet. Mad Harriet flipped over her head and grabbed Magpie only for Magpie to flip over the back and kick her to the ground.

Lashina’s electrified whip sparked as she moved towards Magpie. Magpie took out a metal canister and threw it into the air which released a dust which sent Lashina staggering back. Magpie jumped onto her back and dug her fingernails into the side of Lashina’s eyes!”

“No, you won’t have it!” Magpie cried. “You’re going to be shiny now!”

Lashina hurled Magpie off and caught her with a kick to the ribs and another to the face. The crazed criminal would not relinquish the pretty necklace in her hand. 

A boom erupted from above. Lashina groaned, as if they did not have enough problems. Their mission was to get the necklace and avoid contact with Superman, no matter what.

* * *

  
The Team arrived, but they were not alone. Grail and M’comm appeared next to them. Lashina sunk into the shadows, almost paralyzed with fear. 

“You have one second to hand it over before I rip your mind in half!” M’comm told Magpie.

“NO! DON’T TOUCH MY BRAIN!”

Grail caught her when she was having an episode, only for Artemis to fire an arrow and catch her in the hand. The crystal flew into the air. Stompa moved to catch it only for Wondergirl to catch her in mid-attack. 

“I’ve got this one!”

Impulse rushed for the crystal, but Lashina flung the whip and wrapped it around her ankles. She yanked Impulse away and the crystal flew into the hand of Mad Harriet. 

“I don’t have it.”

“No because I’ve got it!”

Blue Beetle fired at a blast at Lashina and a few more whipped through the air. They had to get their hands on the crystal and now. 

Mad Harriet blocked an arrow fired by Artemis. Another arrow had been caught, only for it to release a small explosive blast. Artemis snatched the arrow. Only for Grail to charge towards her. 

Harry caught off Grail and the two grappled to the ground with each other. Lashina sent her electrified whip at Harry, only for Harry to dodge and Grail to get entangled in the whip.

“What are you doing, you idiot?” Grail asked.

“Sorry!”

Lashina pulled back instantly. Allowing Impulse to knock her out from one side. And for Harry to send Grail flying on the other side.

‘You don’t have the nerve to do what’s necessary,’ M’comm thought. 

The crystal locked in a tug of war between the two Martians. M’gann tried to channel all of the mental power possible. Even then, M’comm was dragging her back. She had to keep the crystal away from her, at all costs possible. And with Harry tied up with Grail, M’gann had to do this alone. 

A loud crunch and M’gann’s ears rang. The crystal almost slipped out of her telepathic grip and into M’comm’s hand. Only for a flash of light to erupt. 

Modred’s greedy little fist clenched the crystal. Power erupted from his finger tips. Finally, he had been waiting for this for centuries and soon, his dream would be fulfilled. And he didn’t need his mother or Doom to do it either! 

“Now that your little game is over, it’s time to face reality!” Modred cried. “You will be living in my world. You will bow down before your King and soon Camelot will rise again! Nothing can stop…..”

Harry casually blasted Modred into the wall and the crystal flew out of his hand and into Harry’s. 

Modred laid on the ground, silently fuming. Although not so silent, given he had been vibrating underneath the attack.

Impulse noticed a device on the back of the downed Stompa. She grabbed it. Boom Tube, of course, and this Fatherbox would allow her to get the bad guys out of there, and transport them to somewhere else, hopefully Siberia. But things were getting a little too crowded.

With a few pushes of the button, the portal opened up and allowed Impulse to send the Female Furies, M’comm, Grail, and Modred off into their merry way. The topsy turvy trip was not exactly pleasant at all. 

“Where did you send them?” Blue Beetle asked. 

“Hopefully some place where they take time to get back,’ Impulse said. 

Magpie rocked back and forth, hands on her head. 

“No, shiny, no shiny, my shiny, gone, no, no no!” she cried. 

Harry created an exact duplicate of the necklace, only without the power that it wielded. He threw it down into Magpie’s lap. She looked giddy and thus proved Magpie could care less about the necklace’s power only the shiny he willed.

“Oooh!” Magpie cried. “You know, your “S” is shiny too.”

A very uneasy feeling spread over the various team members spread. 

“And we better leave,” Artemis said. 

Thankfully, the glint of the necklace distracted Magpie from the team leaving. Harry pocketed the real thing and flew back to the lab where Perdita waited for him. Genesis would be ready to teleport the rest of the Team back to headquarters, to regroup. 

“I told you I would get it back.”

Perdita threw her arms around Harry and kissed him passionately. The Queen smiled as she slowly pulled away from him.

“And I have no doubt,” Perdita said. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Arias, and Doctor Sandsmark are all healthy. And they might have found something.”

With a small smile, Harry allowed Perdita to take him by the hand and back into the lab.

* * *

  
As Perdita informed them; Sam, Helena, and Lena had all been doing okay. 

“Long and eventful day, but that’s par for the course,” Lena said. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” Harry said. “So did you ladies find out something….”

The necklace started to vibrate in Harry’s hand. Lena’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch as the humming grew even more louder. 

“Has that happened before?” Helena asked. 

“Never,” Harry said in response. 

Suddenly, Sam’s head whipped back and her pupils glowed purple. Lena’s horror was obvious as she looked at the woman.

“Sam? Sam? Samantha!” 

“The end of days are here,” Sam said in Kryptonian. “The Worldkillers will bring about a new age. For, they will fall and their master will rise.”

The crystal stopped glowing and vibrating. Sam snapped out of it, confused as all hell. Lena’s mouth hung open and she leaned over towards Harry.

“I know a few bits and pieces of the Kryptonian language, but not enough to hold a full conversation,” Lena said. “What did she say?”

“She said something about the end of days approaching, and the Worldkillers will rise,” Harry informed Lena.

“Okay, you need to go into observation,” Lena said. “Because, there’s something really wrong with you.”

Sam nodded grimly. She wondered if Lena was right. She thought she might be. One more grim thought filled Sam’s mind. Sam wondered if the dream she had about tracking down Black Beetle the other night was really a dream after all.

* * *

  
Harry poured over McElroy’s notes, in an attempt. He had to find some kind of gateway. Only he did not know where on Earth such a gateway could be. A soft hand brought Harry out of his thoughts and over to M’gann. Who looked a bit weary. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” M’gann said. 

Harry just nodded. He figured she would. Likely to get her mind off of today’s events. He could sense M’gann’s hesitation regarding M’comm. Now not the time to bring it up, especially with everything which had been going on. A lot of people wanted this necklace for many reasons. And it appeared to be the key of somesort.

“We’re looking at this from the wrong angle,” M’gann said. “We saw something on the Moon, carvings. And we found the elements which matched the crystal on the moon. What if….”

“The gateway this thing opens is on the Moon.”

They both exchanged a smile. Yes, Harry flashed back to everything he saw. He might now have a good idea where it was. Although, opening this gateway and going into the unknown was an intimidating prospect. And quite necessary to achieve his goals. 

“We’ll do this,” M’gann said. “My brother wants it. Mordred wants it. And I guess the Light wants it and….he wants it.”

Yes, the presence of the Female Furies resulted in another problem. Harry encountered one of Darkseid’s minions before, Desaad, and Barda warned him that Darkseid had his attention on Earth.

* * *

  
“I can’t believe it! Superman once again! He stole it from me! My birthright! The world should be mine!”

Modred did not care what he broke. He was entitled to break some things after Superman once again bullied him out of the necklace. 

“We have a mutual problem.”

A very familiar figure appeared. Modred lunged out to grab him out of reflex only to feel his hand slip through the creature. 

“You’re the Martian,” Modred said with a certain disdain in his voice.

“I was born M’comm M’orzz, but I now am known as Ma’alefa’ak”

Modred could not help and snort. Oh, such a name indicated an overinflated sense of self importance, at least it did in Modred’s mind. 

“Doctor Doom does not respect your power,” M’comm said. “You will be nothing but a little brat which he had been burdened with. But I can make you a King. If we work together.”

Modred found himself skeptical that he could trust this filthy creature. But, perhaps, Modred could use him for his own means. And show both his mother and Doom that he was capable of making moves on his own. 

“I’m interested in your proposal,” Modred said. 

The fish had been baited, as the Earth saying went. 

“Then meet me at the following location.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences At the Next Chapter As Part on September 21st 2020 As Part of a Two Chapter Set(41 and 42)**


	41. Chapter 41(9/21/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on September 21st, 2020.**

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 41:**

* * *

  
Two lovers entangled in each other. In this case, Megan and Harry. Their kisses grew deeper as their hands roamed wildly about each other’s bodies. Megan slowly worked Harry out of his pants and then out of his shirt to reveal his chest. The Martian woman smiled and planted more savory kisses down Harry’s chest. 

To save a few seconds of opening the door, Megan shifted them through it. The two fell onto the bed, and Harry’s hand roamed up Megan’s thigh to heat her up. The circular motions continued and Megan breathed with a more heated feeling, the more his fingers worked their magic.

“Touch me.”

Harry obliged and slowly drug his hand against Megan’s warm slit. The heat which pumped up into his hand grew immensely. Those fingers just edged against her opening and rocked her a little bit. Megan bit down on her lip and tried to stifle the pleasure.

Showing no mercy, and wanting to enhance her pleasure, in all of the best ways, Harry drove down onto her chest and sucked her breasts. Megan closed her eyes and locked her fingers onto the back of Harry’s head. He brought his face all the way down into her chest and slurped on her warm tits. They slapped up against Harry’s face the deeper he drove into her bountiful globes.

“Keep it up!”

The heavy encouragement of Megan allowed Harry to dive down. He pulled away and kissed down her body. Right to the warm and tender area between her legs. Harry drove his tongue in and made Megan moan underneath him. His tongue twirled around and he got her nice and wet. 

The throbbing hard length slapped against the side of Megan’s leg as she pulled away. Lust burned through her eyes. She yanked Harry a little bit closer towards her as he rose on top. The length almost at the apex of her wet pussy. She wrapped her legs around him and encouraged him to go inside of him.

Without words, Megan told Harry she was ready for him. The two kissed madly while Harry lowered himself down into Megan’s tight body. Her pussy clamped down onto Harry’s organ. The second it slid into her, the more heated the prick entering her got. Oh, Megan just threw her head back and moaned, back arching. 

“Deeper!” 

The cooes echoed through the body. Harry’s fingers danced all over Megan and brought new found waves of pleasure. He took completely mastery of her breasts and cupped them hard. Megan’s breathing moans echoed throughout the room the deeper Harry planted into her body.

“Starting to lose control. That wouldn’t be because of me now, would it?”

Harry’s statement brought a little smile on Megan’s face. She locked eyes to Harry and sucked on her lower lip. He deepened his thrusts. 

“All your fault. It’s all of your fault, you know.”

Oh, Harry knew and thrusted just a little bit deeper into Megan. Her walls tightened around him and squeezed him. The warm, slick nature of Megan’s perfect pussy just grabbed him. Harry kissed her breasts as they danced inches away from her face. 

“HARRY!”

She cried out his name which made Harry ride Megan just a little bit faster. Through a mind-shattering orgasm. The two minds became one through the coupling, so Harry could feel what Megan could, and vice versa as well. Their hands locked together as they eyed each other. 

Harry slid out of Megan and she turned around. Lighting biting on her lip while peering over her shoulder, Megan looked like a treat. Harry slid his hands against Megan’s juicy ass and kissed down to her ear. When he reached that point, Harry offered his assessment in a husky whisper. 

“You’re just too tempting. You know that?”

“I know. But, I need you inside of me. I feel so empty without you.”

Harry obliged Megan and made her a happy woman by shoving his prick deep into her body. Oh, yes, it felt amazing to feel her wet walls crushed around him. She rose up on the bed and gave Harry access to her breasts. Harry squeezed them as they felt very full in his hand. The lovely Martian woman squirmed and was about ready to cum. 

The heat only pulsed deeper through Megan’s loins. His balls slapped down onto her. Oh, he drove her nuts and rode her a little bit faster to the next orgasm. Harry strung so many moves together through one session. He built the heat through her loins the faster Harry plowed into her.

“One more time.”

The fingers of Harry locked down onto Megan’s nipples and he squeezed them. Oh, she came hard for him alright. Her pussy milked his prick with each thrust. 

Harry sped up a little bit more. The deeper he went, the tighter she felt. Megan’s warm walls squeezed him as his cock pistoned inside of her. His hands just danced down her body the faster he did. 

“Perfect. You’re so lovely. You’re going to squirt for me, aren’t you?”

“YES!”

“It’s how it should be. I’ve learned how to push all of your buttons. But naturally, you’ve returned the fire and pushed a lot of mine. Haven’t you, you kinky little girl?”

Megan lost her mind and transformed into various women as Harry fucked her. From Dinah to Kara to Artemis to Zatanna and many others, Megan shifted, once per orgasm. Harry fucked his lovely mate while she shifted into the forms of the various teammates. 

“Just a little bit further.”

Oh Megan felt like every inch of her was going to explode with lust. Harry rode out her next orgasm. Loud slaps brought Harry’s balls down onto her body. She could feel the pleasure just tightening up against her, making her just lose it completely as she came for his thrusting cock. 

Harry smiled when he placed his hands on Megan’s back, with a few more thrusts. He moved into position and kissed down the side of her ear. His mouth sucked her earlobe and he stated the obvious. 

“Now, it’s my turn.”

Megan closed her eyes and allowed Harry to erupt inside of her. His warm cum raced into her body and impacted her. He thrusted and rode out her pussy. 

Harry made the most out of his time deep into Megan’s hole. She clutched him and Harry spilled the final few blasts of cum into her. He dropped down onto Megan’s body and made her shiver in pleasure.

* * *

  
Perdita slipped into the room. She dressed in a transparent pink nightie, lacy pink underwear, and stockings. The Queen sat poised on the bed as Harry invited her in, as did Megan. 

“So glad for you to join us.”

Perdita was about ready to answer Megan’s statement about being equally honored. Only to find herself cut off with a kiss to Megan which stunned her. A playful glint erupted through the Martian’s eyes when she pushed a hand against Perdita’s breast and squeezed her hard nipples. The lovely young Queen’s supple breasts had been played with, both by Harry and Megan now.

They put Perdita’s body on a trigger and roamed relentlessly down her body. They induced pleasure throughout her, with multiple hot kisses just triggering certain pleasure points in her body. Perdita practically melted underneath the pleasurable motions of Harry and Megan. 

Suddenly, Megan shifted into Perdita’s doppelganger. Perdita’s eyes widened and then she smiled.

“I’ve always wanted an older sister.”

“Then, you should come here, and give big sis a kiss.”

Perdita and Megan kissed and it was hot as hell. Harry allowed this to play out for a good minute, before his hands roamed down their legs. They pulled apart as Harry cupped their pussies. The two women pounced onto Harry and kissed him while stroking his cock. 

“Mmm, we wouldn’t dare forget about you?”

Megan’s cooing breath hit the side of Harry’s ear, while stroking his big prick up and down. She made the tool throb.

“No, never. And it’s time for you to get your reward. My tight royal pussy on your powerful cock. It’s been too long, beloved.”

Perdita stripped naked and pressed down onto Harry’s lap. The heat of their bodies meeting together increased as Harry pulled Perdita a little bit closer onto him. His rigid prick slid against her warm entrance and made Perdita slide a little bit deeper onto his tool. Her wet hole pressed down onto him and swallowed his cock into her perfect body. Oh, yes, this felt amazing, to say the very least. Harry cupped her ass and pulled her a little bit closer. 

“Oh, I think I can give you a hand with this.”

Megan’s sexy voice brought a tingle to Perdita’s loins. Even more so than her tight walls just pushing down onto Harry’s prick. Megan slid gently against Perdita’s hips and brought her down to the point where her pussy had been filled up completely with Harry’s prick.

Oh, Perdita threw her head back and let out a heavenly moan, the second she dropped down onto the handsome young man.

“Yes, help me any time! Especially to get this big cock inside of me.”

Megan cupped Perdita’s chest before passing on the breasts to Harry. Harry grabbed them and made the Queen scream in pleasure as she rocked up and down, riding his pole. Her slick walls enveloped and released Harry’s prick, driving her completely wild as she rocked onto him. 

“P-perfect!” 

That cry of pleasure signified pretty much everything Perdita felt. Harry ran his hands down her body and made Perdita just ride him a little bit faster. Her thighs slapped down onto his balls the deeper and faster she rode him. The heat only increased, the faster she pounded her tight pussy down onto his big cock. 

“Cum for me, your highness.”

Perdita could not even scold Harry about calling her that in the bedroom. Her mind ran away. The heat erupted through her body and she just cried out in pleasure. Perdita clutched her warm walls around Harry’s tool and milked him until she almost collapsed. Her still spurting juices landed on Harry’s prick.

Megan dove in and took Harry into her mouth. The exact double, although slightly older, of Perdita, sucked his cock while the other one laid breathlessly just a few feet away from him. Harry took the back of Megan’s head and pushed a little bit into her throat, going all the way down onto it. She just gave a very prominent slurp, as his prick pushed down her throat. Harry groaned and slid his hands against the back of her head, thrusting a little bit further into the warm and waiting mouth of Megan. 

“Just a little bit further, that’s it.”

As much as Megan wanted to suck all of the cum out of Harry’s cock, she had other plans. She turned Perdita around and fingered the lovely woman. Her breasts bounced the faster Megan drove her finger all the way into Perdita’s warm slit. She pushed back and moaned a little bit more.

Then two lovely women got on their knees on either side of Harry. Harry pulled out Megan’s soaked fingers and sucked on them. He licked them clean of the Queen’s juices before he slipped them away.

“I know you liked that, you dirty girl.”

Harry teased Megan by grinding up against her warm slit. However, the wanton, lustful looks the Queen flashed to him, made Harry want to slide into her, without any problems. His fingers tensed up against Perdita’s juicy ass and he pulled her in before he drove into her hungry hole from behind. 

The two lovely women kissed. Harry slid his fingers deep into Megan while she did the same with her tongue down Perdita’s throat. And Harry’s big throbbing prick just drove into Perdita’s warm body. Harry could feel their bodies heat up with an intense orgasm. 

Perdita closed her eyes. Every time her hero penetrated her body, it brought a fresh amount of desire to her body. His balls slapped, tagging her thighs with them. Strength, pleasure, power, everything that went along with it, drove Perdita completely wild with pleasure. 

“You’re going to cum for me.”

Oh, the fact he pushed such power over her made Perdita lose it. She looked into the eyes of the woman who resembled her older sister thanks to shape-shifting and creamed herself and all over Harry’s cock. She knew Harry would make her very happy for years to come.

Megan caught onto the very devoted thoughts of Perdita. Hard to miss them when they poured into one’s brain like that. Harry bottomed out inside of her, a little bit deeper as well. He gave Perdita a break and thrusted into Megan about thirty times. 

“We’ll get back to each other later.”

Oh, Megan had no doubt about it. 

Harry grabbed Perdita’s hips and plunged into her from behind. She cried out a little bit more as Harry’s balls slapped down onto her tight body.

“Are you ready to cum with me? Perdita, are you still with me?”

“Yes, my beloved knight! Oh, pay tribute to me, by firing your cum into my royal body. I want you to fill me up!”

Perdita stopped short of vowing to carry Harry’s children. Another time, but perhaps the political climate had been too unstable in her country to bring children into it. Maybe in a few years she would be ready for that far greater responsibility. 

Harry sped up and could feel Perdita’s walls clutch onto him. She pushed him, and he pushed back, hard, slapping his balls down onto her. 

Said balls tightened and fired their load into Perdita’s body from behind. Harry grunted, when he filled up the lovely Queen with his seed. He rode her warm pussy all the way to the edge, until his balls were drained. 

A lovely sight filled them up again. Megan dove down between Perdita’s legs and slurped her pussy. Watching this sight caused Harry to slide between Megan.

Obviously, Megan always knew how to give him the proper incentive.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod**


	42. Chapter 42(9/21/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Some blog exclusive content set after this chapter with Harry visting Crystal, Medusa, and Susan Storm on the moon. https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/09/yjr-volume-3-chapter-42-xtra.html**

**Part Two of Two Chapter Set Posted on September 21st, 2020.**

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 42:**

* * *

  
The moment Harry came down the steps, Artemis jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around Harry. The sex-crazed archer shoved her tongue down Harry’s mouth. She wore a pair of tight yoga pants and a tank top, one of which Harry was slowly working his way off. His hands brushed against Artemis’s toned stomach muscles as he teased the gorgeous woman with everything he had. 

Harry wondered what brought this on. However, Artemis shoved him into the nearest common area. She had Harry sat down on the couch and pull down his pants to release his cock. The biracial blonde took a whiff of Harry’s cock which had been dripping with the juices of Perdita and Megan just less than an hour ago, after his session with the two lovely women. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve had my cock into her mouth.”

Artemis’s lips, perfect for cock sucking, wrapped around Harry. Her ponytail offered a handle for Harry to push down onto his cock. 

“Well, if you wanted some alone time, all you had to do was ask.”

Artemis, just looked at him with those lustful eyes. Oh, she would do more than ask, she would take Harry’s big impressive cock all the way into the back of her throat. She moaned, going a little bit deeper on his fuck pole as it pushed all the way down her throat. 

“Mmmph!”

Harry groaned, well articulated if he could say so himself. Artemis bobbed her head up and down. She maintained eye contact at all times through the blowjob. What was more, the cock in her mouth looked absolutely stunning. Artemis leaned all the way down onto him and worked Harry’s pole for everything it was worth. She slurped, good and hard as his prick hardened into the depths of her mouth. 

“As much as I want to taste your cum, I’ve got other plans.”

Artemis peeled off her tank top and yoga pants. She wore nothing but a lacy green thong underneath. Harry pulled her over and slid her thong back to rub Artemis’s pussy. His hand moved in to tease her clit. She dripped and would be dripping even more when Harry got a hold of her. Artemis grabbed Harry’s prick in her hand. 

“I always make my target.”

The sultry smile on the face of the gorgeous archer brought Harry’s prick down into her warm cavern. Lust, erupted through Artemis’s body, the very second she sunk down onto Harry’s prick and brought it all the way into her body. Oh, yes, Artemis could feel it. His prick, driven all the way into her warm body from underneath. The depths of which Harry’s prick entered her feel amazing. 

“That’s perfect!” Artemis moaned. 

She spread her legs, and arched back to allow Harry’s prick to slide into her body. Harry responded by running his hands over her body. Artemis’s perfect athletic form kept bouncing up and down onto him. Harry leaned in to suck her tits and Artemis wrapped her arms around Harry’s head to hold him into place. She let out another moan.

“Get me to that edge, honey.”

Oh, Harry did and pushed Artemis to the breaking point. She rose up and slapped down onto him, her wet thighs hitting all of the right points as Harry edged all the way into her. His thrusts deepened as he pushed into Artemis and drove her completely wild with pleasure. 

“Let’s explore another angle.”

Harry pulled out of Artemis and bent her over the edge of the coffee table. His thick prick pushed against her warm entrance. Harry slid up against her and edged himself, closer into Artemis’s warm pussy. Oh, yes, it felt very good to be at the gates of her warm pussy. Artemis closed her eyes and lost it completely the second Harry pushed into her from this angle. His big cock shoved all the way inside of her. 

“YES! FUCK ME!”

Harry grabbed her hips and pounded as deep into Artemis as possible. The woman looked amazing bent over against a table while Harry sunk into her. Harry grabbed onto the archer’s ponytail for leverage and slammed into her from behind. 

The tension in her muscles only increased. Caused by Harry ramming into her, as hard as possible. With all of the force of a bull and oh that was fitting for Artemis. She did not want Harry to hold back. She wanted his prick. The archer milked his prick ever so tightly and drove him completely wild. 

“Are you trying to make me erupt?”

The growl in Artemis’s ear just made her shiver. She slowly turned around and gave Harry a little smile in response.

“That’s kind of the idea, babe.”

Harry picked up a steadier pace and thrust as fast into her. His manhood repeatedly had been massaged with Artemis. He grabbed her legs and held her up in a wheelbarrow like position before he thrust into her. All while touching her legs all over and tilting her back. He grabbed her arms and yanked back on them as well.

A tangled up and stuffed Artemis loved how Harry pretty much bond her into place, using nothing but his own strong arms. It seemed so natural, so physical, so intimate. His massive prick drove deep into her body and made her just cry in pleasure. 

“It’s my turn soon.”

Artemis just nodded. Oh, yes, it should be Harry’s turn soon. Her body raced to the edge and came extremely hard for Harry. He held her body in place and rode out the wave of constant orgasms which just erupted through her body. Harry slapped his balls down onto her and made Artemis just lose it completely with endless waves of pleasure. So close, and yet so far to erupting all over him. 

“Cum for me. One more time.”

Artemis did and this opened the floodgates for Harry to ride her faster, deeper, and harder. She vigorously milked him until Harry popped. 

Harry filled up Artemis’s body, and came inside of her. His cum filled her body with each push. The athletic woman moaned the faster Harry pumped inside of her body. 

The moment Harry pulled away from Artemis, she grabbed onto his prick and slid it into her mouth. A sultry hum from the skilled archer followed as she pleasured Harry’s cock and balls. 

Round two, of many, no doubt began.  
X-X-X  
A trip to the Sandsmark residence, ended up with Harry being dragged to Cassie’s beg and Cassie bouncing up on and down on his cock. The Demigoddess rode the cock of her visitor going up and down.

“You have no idea how much I need this! Finals are a real bitch!”

Anyone who had to balance school with other responsibilities could sympathize with Cassie’s plight. Never mind saving the day on top of that. Cassie drove her wet pussy up and down onto Harry’s engorged tool. She eyed him, lust just burning through those eyes when she rocked up and down onto him. 

“Hope I am going to help you deal with the tension and not add to any more.”

A wicked smile erupted over Cassie’s face. Oh, yes, she was dealing with the tension alright. Harry rose up to suck her breasts. This made Cassie a very happy woman. Her eyes darted back and forth as she moaned deeply. Harry, all over her body, made her lose it completely for him.

She came all over his cock. Cassie really begged for him to cum, without words. Her moans came in his ears.

“Please, I need your cum inside of me. You have no idea how badly I want it!”

“Honey, I have some ideas.”

Harry went back to work pumping Cassie’s warm pussy up and down on his rigid pole. His thick balls slapped onto her thighs and she could feel how full they were. How much she wanted them to fill her up. Cassie threw her head back. 

“Don’t you want to cum for me, Daddy?”

Cassie’s sexy voice just made Harry pummel her tight hole even more. He slowed down and let Cassie breath in his ear. She squeezed his biceps and Harry responded by cupping her delicious booty. He grabbed ahold of it and slammed down onto her. Cassie lost her mind and Harry sucked her breasts. 

A little bit further, and she would have it. Cassie brimmed with confidence about that much, at the very least. Harry sped up and thrust away at her warm hole, working a little bit deeper inside of her. 

“Come on, I know you want to cum!”

Harry held Cassie’s hands and she bounced up and down onto him. Her tight pussy closed around him and Harry decided to let it all out. His balls tightened and he came inside of Cassie. 

Cassie moaned out with glee as Harry erupted inside of her. This was what she wanted. Cassie pounded her pussy deep onto his cock and allowed the cum to race into her insides, to fill it up. Oh, the moment he buried this seed into her, Cassie lost it. 

“I thought I would find you here.”

The smiling form of Helena Sandsmark appeared in the doorway. She already unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to fall to the floor. Her skirt unzipped and it fell to the floor. Dressed in lacy black underwear, complete with a garter belt and stockings, Helena dove onto the bed next Harry and her daughters.

“I hope my daughter wasn’t too needy today? Because, I need some of that as well.”

Cassie bolted up, alert, as Helena’s warm mouth wrapped around Harry’s prick. The hunger in her eyes followed as Cassie locked her eyes onto her mother’s body. Even at Helena’s age, and to be fair she was not that old, she kept herself in amazing shape. Nice round breasts, a tight tummy, delicious toned legs, and a curvy ass which Cassie found herself thinking various undaugtherly thoughts about.

Not even a real word, but still.

She locked eyes onto Harry and Harry mouthed “eat her.” Cassie thought nothing other it and hastened to obey Harry’s orders. Cassie slid down her mother’s panties and dove inside of her wet snatch. Diving face-first in the place where she came from was most certainly an exciting experience. 

Helena’s eyes glazed over, with barely disguised lust. Oh the taboo nature of this situation had not been lost on the woman. Not only was she sucking the cock of someone young enough to be her son, but Helena’s own daughter ate her pussy and did a good enough job. 

“She’s getting you wet. Soon, you’ll be ready.”

Helena’s eyes shifted down and her wet mouth slid all the way down onto Harry’s hard prick. She pulled out all of the way. 

“And what if I’m ready now?”

Cassie came up from Helena and unclipped her bra. The soft, but at the same time skilled and strong, hands of the younger Sandsmark cupped Helena’s chest. 

“Then, you shouldn’t wait. You could always use a good hard cock in you. Let Daddy fuck you.”

Oh, that was a thing, wasn’t it? Cassie had been hanging around Donna a bit too much. Of course, before Helena could mull that over, Harry spread her legs and pushed deep between the brilliant woman’s legs. Her warm pussy clutched him as Harry began to ride. Slow at first and he picked up. 

One look at her daughter’s pussy glistening and Cassie rubbing said pussy, caused all inhibitions within Helena to fly out the window. 

“Let Mommy return the favor.”

Cassie spread her legs and allowed Helena to lower her tongue into her snug pussy. Oh, she could still taste some of Harry on Cassie’s lips and it tasted really good. Amazing in fact. Cassie drove her fingers down onto the back of Helena’s head. 

Harry watched as mother and daughter enjoyed each other. While he enjoyed the delicious MILF body of Helena Sandsmark. Slowly, but surely, Harry edged into her tight pussy from behind. His fingers slid all the way down her body and made her cry out in endless pleasure. Harry kissed down her neck and sent a very intense wave down her body as he pounded inside of her. 

“You’re going to cum for me, a few times? Just like this, babe.”

“Mmmm!”

That very vigorous cry encouraged Harry to ride the hell out of Helena. Her pussy milked him and as Harry predicted, she came and hard hard around him. Harry filled up her pussy and slapped his balls down onto it, to tag her thighs with quick, thrusting motions. 

Both Sandsmarks came at the same time. From Harry’s cock on Helena’s part and from Helena just devouring her daughter’s pussy. 

Cassie never thought her mother would be so good at eating pussy. Oh, Kara was the best, and Artemis and Donna, and okay, there were a lot of good pussy eaters she knew. But, dam her mother was pretty good. Her eyes glazed over. 

“Fill Mommy’s cunt, please, Daddy!”

Harry growled and pushed deeper into Helena’s tight body. He was getting closer. Balls slapping down onto her and edging himself a bit closer to the edge. He almost reached that breaking point. One where he would completely edged inside of Helena and paste her pussy with his cum. 

One more intense orgasm did it. Harry allowed Helena’s pussy to milk him. His grunted and plastered her insides with his cum. Blast after blast of juice fired inside of Helena’s warm pussy as he filled up the brilliant MILF. 

“It was a pleasure having you again. And in your daughter’s bed as well.”

Helena’s walls clutched Harry and she milked him. Oh, she felt ten years younger with Harry , at the very least. The reminder of where he fucked her, made her feel kind of naughty. And by kind of naughty, she meant very naughty. A swollen belly full of cum made Helena just collapse down. Cassie’s aroused pussy just inches away from Helena’s face stimulated her. 

Cassie dove into Harry’s lap and ground against him.

“I want more. Please, Daddy, don’t…..”

The hardening of his cock against her entrance stopped Cassie cold. Harry sucked her breasts and made sure to turn Cassie around. So Cassie could look right into Helena’s eyes the next time she came.

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(43, 44, and 45) on September 28th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod**


	43. Chapter 43(9/28/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 28th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 43:**  
Even a man who literally saw everything like Vandal Savage would be slightly unnerved the moment he stepped foot onto Apokolips. Including, but not limited to, his own recent death a few years ago at the hands of Oliver Queen. Or near death, as Savage’s associates made sure he would remain strong and able.

Two of his fellow Light members stood behind him, in Lex Luthor and Queen Bee. Their forces were dwindling, but soon Savage would make a move which would tip the balance of power. One could see the tension within his companions and Savage did his absolute best to ensure things remained calm.

“They’ll show.”

“They better,” Queen Bee responded shortly.

Lex said nothing, but one could sense the urgency in the man. To be honest, Savage could feel a tiny bit of urgency with the situation making him nervous. They would have to show, or there would be problems. The arrival of the imposing force, the lord of Apokolips known to many as Darkseid approached them. Granny Goodness, his second in command, appeared in front of them. And a trio of women, who looked very agitated stepped towards them.

Lex looked them over. 

“Rough time?”

The leader of the Furies, Lashina if Lex recalled correctly, snapped her eyes towards him. The other Furies, Mad Harriet and Stompa just groaned but said nothing.

“It was that speedster. Impulse. She managed to trick us, but it won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t,” Darkseid said. 

“Those disobedient brats should be taught a very painful lesson!” Granny snapped. “Once I get my hands on them, I’ll….”

One imposing hand from Darkseid came up. When Darkseid’s hand came up, Granny’s mouth went shut. Her furies stood as tall as they could be allowed, but they feared retaliation from Darkseid. 

“Enough. Do remember that their performance is a reflection of your failures.”

All of the starch had been taken out of Granny Goodness. Darkseid turned his full attention to Vandal Savage, who had obviously been waiting for some news. Darkseid intended to give it to them.

“We have four our of the five. And one still remains, but she will be brought into the fold. Soon, the ultimate weapon will be in our hands.”

“Yes. And what of the League Six?”

“They are off of the board and currently being dealt with.”

This response from Darkseid caused Lex to raise a single eyebrow up.

“You’ve left them alive? With all due respect, friend, I’m not sure that is a good idea. If I’ve learned something from dealing with their type, it’s not to squander an opportunity.”

Vandal Savage agreed with Lex in principle. However, he knew Darkseid had his own plans. He put a hand on Lex’s lower back and dragged him back. It had been a small mercy, which had been rare amongst Darkseid, that his eyes traveled to Lex’s face.

“You have your plans. And I have mine. And on occasion they coincide. While they have been difficult, I will manage. I’ve learned much from observing them. While they’re not easily broken, then should be commended.”

Lex, Queen Bee, and Vandal all responded with a nod. They did think the League’s valor was strong, although Darkseid terrified them. Did Darkseid plan on molding the League into another set of weapons? Lex personally thought the plan was insane and a bit old hat, and so much could go wrong with it.

Darkseid had not been finished.

“Soon, there will come a time where I will see what this Superman is all about. To test whether or not he is the key. But, you are naturally here to assure me everything is going to plan.”

“Yes,” Savage said. 

“Good, now be gone.”

With the various powers and responsibilities this trio wielded, they had not been used to being dismissed. Queen Bee allowed Vandal and Lex to walk a little head. She sent a discreet message to Nora, and urged her to be careful.

* * *

  
“Just take a deep breath, Jen! And focus!”

Jennifer Pierce took a deep breath. Oh, she knew Anissa meant well. She really did. It was just a deep pounding erupted against the back of her head as she looked on and tried to channel her powers. The energy jolted through her and caused Jennifer to slam back. 

She slid onto the chair from the backwash of the power. Thankfully, the power inhibitors allowed her to only channel a safe amount of power. And Jennifer was certain the training wheels would be taken off eventually. 

“Okay, you took to this like a duck to water, but I’m not you. You always make everything so easy!”

Jen slammed her fist into the table. Anissa grabbed her sister by the hand and pulled Jennifer in. 

“You’re not.”

“No, you’re different.”

Whitney and Jesse popped into the lab to check how Jennifer was doing. Not well, if the look on her face was. Whitney reached over and put her arm around Jen. She slid her a chocolate bar which Jennifer was grateful for. She needed something to ease her nerves. 

“The problem is, not everyone is going to take things at the same pace. I looked at the Flash. And I thought I would never be as fast as either of them?”

“Are you?”

Jen munched on the chocolate bar and waited for Whitney to answer.

“Well, no, but I felt a lot better when I did things at my own pace.”

“And you’re going to make a lot of mistakes,” Jesse added. “I know I did.”

“And I did too,” Anissa replied. 

Jennifer rolled her eyes in disbelief. Her sister, who made everything easy, made mistakes. She found that pretty hard to swallow. Anissa playfully swatted her arm. 

“Hey, no girl,don't give me that look. You know I did. We all did. Even Harry had his share of growing pains. The problem is you really got to just take this as it comes. Not saying you'll be going to be out there with the Team.”

“Yeah, because I’m not ready for that.”

Would she really be ready for that? Jennifer did not know. It was really funny. A couple of weeks ago, Jennifer was thinking about how she was going to survive third period Chemistry and get out of that class with a passing grade. And now she had these powers and had no idea how to control it.

“Even, Dad would say the same thing.”

Jennifer had been reminded of her father and the secret he held. She would have not been the wiser. 

“Yeah, makes sense. I guess I would have got these powers eventually without the Reach playing with me. I just lost a couple of years living a lie.”

She smiled and tried to find some humor in the situation. Even though Jen wished she could channel the energy without blowing up every lightbulb in the lab. 

“Okay, let’s try this one again.”

Anissa patted her sister on the hand.

“If you’re sure?”

“Yeah, do it.”

* * *

  
Lena, Caitlin, and Gwen were busy at work. Both checking the progress of the meta-humans which were currently under their custody. And also figuring out what was wrong with Sam. Right now, Lena had been at a loss to figure out. She wanted to help Sam. 

The news regarding the attack of Black Beetle and Sam’s crippling fear of what she was capable of strengthened Lena’s resolve. She had been so out of it that she barely noticed Gwen’s hand grip her. 

“Maybe you should take a few minutes off. You’re just repeating the same strains.”

Lena responded by shaking her head. Maybe she should take a few minutes off to clear everything in her head. 

“Just need a cup of coffee,” Lena said. “Or maybe donuts. We could use donuts.”

Caitlin smiled and patted Lena on the shoulder.

“I’ll go downstairs and get some.”

Caitlin took about three steps to the door only to find a woman standing in the door. Dark hair, dark as midnight, dressed in a formal business suit. Lena’s eyes darted up and Gwen could sense her discomfort. 

“Lena, what is it?”

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn’t want to talk to you.”

Selene smiled and looked at her biological daughter. She could see the tension in her. Unfortunate, but Selene had other things to talk about. 

“I wanted to give you plenty of time to process. But, I overheard you and Emma talking and I’m astonished. You have the final Worldkiller right under your nose. And she’s starting to change. And you want to save her, don’t her?”

“Sam’s my friend,” Lena said stiffly. “I believe in nurture of nature. I have to. For my own sake. You know I’ve got the worst of it, from both sides of my family.”

Selene brushed over the slight. 

“Reign is taking over her more and more. The tension of dealing with the Reach and the worry over her daughter being targeted by them is pushing her closer to that point.”

Lena slapped her fist against the table. Gwen and Caitlin moved in to both hold Lena back and also step in case things got a little bit ugly. Unfortunately, there was a real chance they could. 

“I’m not killing her.”

“I agree.”

This took Lena aback. Out of all of the things she expected to come from Selene, advocating she would not kill Sam had been one of those few plans Lena could never predict. 

“Because,” Selene continued. “If you kill Samantha, then Reign will rise. She may be our one chance to stop them. I just hope you’re right about nurture over nature. Because, if you’re wrong, we’re doomed and those weapons fall through the darkness.”

Gwen and Caitlin knew when Lena was upset about something. 

“Is there a reason why you’re here?” Gwen asked slowly. “Other than to manipulate your own daughter.”

Selene stared at Gwen with a look that would chill most people to the bone and make her slump. Gwen, bravely, stood her ground. Despite Caitlin’s look of great anxiety about potentially holding two people back. 

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand, child of the web.”

“You know more,” Lena said. 

“Depends, are you willing to talk about this?”

* * *

  
Grail walked down the corridors of the prison. She walked past the Martian Manhunter, past Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman. All of them of interest in their own right. However, one particular individual Grail’s eyes fell on caught her interest most of all. 

Superwoman. Grail gently rapped on the chell to gain Superwoman’s attention. Which she received, in full. 

“Explain something to me.”

She caught Superwoman’s attention. Good, perfect, they would work with this one. Grail’s curiosity in studying Earth’s protectors through battling them several times brought questions. Questions she hoped Superwoman would answer. 

“I don’t understand how the woman who has powers to even rival the new gods protects insects. Especially insects who will turn on you easily. And be swayed by the propaganda Glorious speaks to them. Humanity will destroy you, even sooner than Darkseid. Surely, you must know that.”

Silence followed. And Grail thought for a second Superwoman would not say anything. The moment she almost passed out of earshot, Superwoman spoke. 

“I know much, and have learned a lot during my life. But there’s one thing I’m curious. What are you to Darkseid?”

“I’m his daughter.”

This statement caused Claire to raise an eyebrow. With Grail having her full attention, she pressed on.

“I was born from one of the Earth’s Amazons. They all grew soft, other than Aresia. And even she could not do what was necessary in the end.”

“Do you really think destruction would accomplish anything?”

Grail did not even consider Claire’s statement for more than a second.

“Only through the Anti-Life can there be order.”

Claire just scoffed a second later. 

“Please. You’re weak. You were born to be Darkseid’s pawn and you don’t have the nerve to break from any order.”

“That’s enough.”

Granny Goodness appeared next to Grail a few seconds later. The two women locked into a staring match with each other, neither backing down. 

“You should go now.”

“Actually,” Grail responded. “I’ll go when I please.”

The two women locked eyes with each other until Grail stepped back on her own accord. This caused Claire to laugh and to make Granny’s gaze fall upon hers. 

“Are you afraid Grail’s replaced you as Darkseid’s second?”

Granny slammed her hands against the cage which caused Claire to look back. 

“I understand my place in the order. It’s time for you to understand yours. I will break you and put you together in the right way. The way things should be.”

Claire had no doubt Granny would try. She was holding together strong, the best she could. She just hoped the others were doing so in a similar fashion. 

* * *

  
An entire group assembled on the moon. Harry at the front of it. Perdita joined them, wanting to know where her necklace lead actually. Barbara, Donna, M’gann, Genesis, and Kara all stood next to them. And from behind them, Nora Darhk showed up. She greeted the team with a smile. 

“Ready for this one?”

She answered Harry’s question with a nod. 

“I’m ready. I want to find out about this one.”

“As do I,” Perdita replied. “It’s been a long time coming. And I’m hoping for answers.”

“We’re stepping into unfamiliar territory when we step through these gates,” Genesis replied. “We don’t know what’s there, but it might not be good. I hope we’ll all be ready.”

“But, it’s important we find out,” Kara replied. 

“Oh, certainly, but we should be careful.”

“I really hope that you have room in your mission for one more.”

Susan Storm popped behind them, and looked ready to action. She gave Harry a searching look and the other members of the team turned to Harry.

“Of course,” Harry said with a smile. “The more the merrier.”

Susan just nodded and joined the group. She had not been sure what they were dealing with, but she was brimming with exciting nonetheless. Seconds passed as Harry turned his attention to Perdita, who slipped the gem into his hand. Harry pressed it into the archway.

A portal fired open and a gateway appeared right in front of them. With the key in place, the entire group slipped inside.

* * *

  
Awe, wonder, hit them. Barbara could not help, but speak for all of them.

“Wow. Amazing.”

Towers of crystal gems shined when they stepped into the area. The wonders of this Gem World visited the entire team, as far as the eye could see. Perdita had been rather surprised. This was where her gem lead them. 

“Yes,” Nora said. “But, there’s something not right here.”

“Seriously, you have to be down on something so beautiful?” M’gann asked.

“No, she’s right,” Kara said. “Look ahead.”

The entire team gasped when they came across a dead creature. Donna almost jumped halfway up into the air in shock and her stomach turned in disgust when they approached things a little bit closer. 

“Is that a dead unicorn?” Kara asked.

“Yes, it is,” Donna said. “What kind of person would kill such a beautiful creature?”

“Unicorns might be beautiful on the outside,” Nora said. “But, they are wicked on the inside. And there’s something not right about this one.”

“She’s correct,” Genesis replied. “There’s some strange readings coming from this creature. It is not consistent when you compare it to everything else around it.”

“Stand back.”

Harry could feel the same thing. Something was happening. Something corrupted the creature. 

The unicorn rose up, and it’s bright shiny fur turned black. Eyes turned red, teeth sharpened, and several spikes just rose from the creature. It turned towards the entire group, hideous. 

Then, the unicorn put it’s horn down and charged at the group.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44(9/28/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 28th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 44:**

* * *

  
The team scattered to prevent the unicorn from goring them to death. The creature turned back around. It’s bloodlust was very strong. Harry grabbed the creature, but it flung Harry to the side. He landed onto his feet. 

Donna whipped her lasso and wrapped it around the torso of the creature. The creature reacted badly to the lasso being wrapped around it and it flung Donna halfway across the way. The Amazon landed with a thud on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. 

Kara super sped Donna out of the way. Genesis encased the creature inside of an energy bubble. It’s eyes glowed and overwhelmed Genesis’s sensors. She locked onto it and fired the attack.

“I guess in this case,” Nora said. “Friendship is tragic.”

“Seriously, you just had to go there?” Barbara asked.

Barbara threw several miniature explosives, which caused the unicorn to back off. Kara and Harry launched their heat vision at the creature. While Sue bombarded it with some hard light projectiles which caused the creature to back off and growl in response. 

“You’ve got it on the ropes now,” Kara said. 

“Stand back!”

Nora beamed the creature with all of the magic possible. Harry gave her a boost and the two of them combined to blast the creature as hard as humanly possible before making it explode in front of them. 

The team had unicorn guts and blood all of them. Harry siphoned the contents off of them quickly. Unfortunately, he could not do a complete job, for a black pool swirled around them. The unicorns reformed, like some kind of terminator like thing.

Unicorns, as it plural, for it went all hydra on them. It’s three monster unicorns for the price of the room.

“Oh, that’s just great,” Donna said. “How are we going to stop such a thing?”

Nora decided to answer the question as only she could.

“Keep hitting the damn thing until it quits reforming?”

“What? And end with an entire army of them?”

Kara dodged a bolt of dark energy fired from one of the unicorn’s horns. They had to figure out how to deal with these creatures. And without any knowledge on their origin, they were pretty much up a creek without a paddle so to speak. The back of Kara’s head began to thump as she landed down onto the ground. 

Suddenly, out of the blue, a blonde woman dropped down onto the ground. She dressed in a regal purple attire and carried a large piece of crystal. She turned the crystal in the ground and the obliterating attack struck one of the unicorns as hard as possible. The other two froze before they became one again. Then the unicorn flickered away.

A small crystal slid to the ground. Harry slipped it into his pocket. 

“It will be back, and there will be more,” the woman said. “Follow me.”

Harry had to find answers, and he followed them. Perdita followed, with Kara, M’gann, Sue, Barbara, Donna, Genesis, and Nora all slipping in behind her through the portal.

* * *

  
“What in the name of Rao is going on?”

The blonde woman did not answer the question, at least at first. She ran her hands over the wall of the cave they had been transported in. When she had been satisfied with the security of the cave, she turned to the group.

“My name is Princess Amethyst.” 

This revelation caused surprise, especially from Nora, who found herself with her mouth wide open, unable to speak coherently for more than a few seconds. 

“No way, you’re...you’re a myth…..but then again, so was Gem World, and yet here we are.”

“Yes,” Genesis said. “But my data banks indicate that this realm has been one with peace for quite some time.”

“Yes,” Amethyst said. “After I overthrew Dark Opal, the previous ruler of this realm, all appeared well. Until a crippling darkness showed up.”

Harry flickered the crystal between his fingers. 

“That might be a key to what’s going on.”

“Oh, who would corrupt something so beautiful though,” Donna said. 

“Whoever does, they will be brought down,” Amethyst said. “You fought bravely, but I could barely repel the darkness and the minions can serve it. There will be more.”

“Master, may I scan that?” Genesis asked.

“Of course.”

Genesis scanned the crystal. There had been numerous traces of ambient and active magic, which was none too surprising given a piece of technology such as this one. However, there was one other element, which caused Genesis to stop and have great pause. 

“Someone is using the crystals and corrupting with dark matter,” Genesis said. “The technology used to corrupt these crystal’s origins is from Apokolips.”

This statement just made Harry chilled to the bone and he was not the only one. The warning of the dark presence, looming over them caused him.

“We’re just visitors to this land, but there’s something much stronger going on,” Harry told Amethyst. “Can you think of anything they would be after?”

The ruler of Gem World put a hand on her chin and looked thoughtful. 

“There is one thing that they might be after. But I’m unsure how they learned of it. Getting their hands on it right now could be catastrophic.”

“Which is why we should secure it by any means necessarily,” Sue said. She stopped short and gazed at Harry, who looked bemused. “Sorry for stepping on your toes.”

“No, it's fine, you’ve been at this for a long time,” Harry said. “And it does help that I agree with you.”

Sue just smiled. Oh, that helped, a whole lot that they were on the same page and they were ready to head out there, for better or for worse. 

“Are you alright there, Perdita?” Nora asked.

“Mmm,” the Queen said. 

Harry decided to answer in Nora’s stead. 

“Well, this is one of the biggest things we’ve ever faced.”

“And if they succeed, they will take out the entire world. Which includes my kingdom. Whatever, they’re after, they cannot be allowed to have it.”

Significantly, Perdita fingered the necklace they used to allow them entrance into this mysterious realm. She was ready, one way or another. 

* * *

  
Desaad hoped this plan would be accomplished soon. The hooded schemer knew full and well that his position with the great one had not been as secured. Years back, his failure to capture and contain the New Genesis sphere had set his political capital back a fair bit.

“They have destroyed another.”

Desaad turned his attention to the dark unicorn. Eyes red and skin dark with jagged spikes, it was a beautiful improvement of such a disgusting creature. Desaad had a device which he could communicate with their pets.

“Princess Amethyst continues to meddle. And there’s another problem.”

This statement resulted in Desaad’s eyebrow rising up. Oh how he loathed problems, especially in a situation like this. He could find his frustration only peaking ever so slightly.

“Superman and his friends are here.”

“My master will not be pleased with this one.”

“Tell me what we need to do.”

Desaad pulled his hood back to look at the crystals. He had just enough for one last pass. But, he needed everything to accomplish one simple, but yet very depraved goal. He would need to secure and destroy the Starlight. That particular gem being out in the open could ruin anything. 

“It’s time to bring them down,” Desaad said. “Yes, Master will be pleased when I bring Superman for him.”

* * *

  
The group moved down a valley. The further Harry, Nora, and Genesis got, in front of the pack slightly, the more uneasy they felt. Amethyst stepped beside them to scout the area. 

“So far, the protections hold, but they have gone close to being brought down in the past,” Amethyst said. “And I….”

Several hideous creatures portaled in right in front of them. Genesis’s sensors picked them up, and they were not good.

“Parademons!” 

“They’re after the Star Light!” Amethyst said. “They must not be allowed to pass.”

Harry had heard it loud and clear. He moved through the first volley of Parademons and parted the sea with a wave of magic. Donna jumped into the battle right next to him and caught them with a flying kick to the back of the head. The creatures were not renowned for any strategy or skill, but rather brutish attacks. 

Kara hammered the back of the creature’s head with several punches. Out of the corner of the eye of the Girl of Steel, she saw more coming. She unleashed a loud clap which dropped them to her knees.

M’gann went intangible when two of them blasted her from either side. This caused the beams of energy to pass through and knock the creatures back. 

Nora’s hand whipped over and sliced one of the creatures in half. 

“Okay, I’ll be the one to ask,” Sue said as she rushed over. “What is the Starlight?”

Amethyst stood side by side with Harry, and fought off the creatures. She wielded a sword which Harry supercharged with magic and fought them away. Sue slammed next to them with the creatures flying. Genesis turned into a ball and fired missiles which caused them to back off.

“The Starlight will purge the darkness from anything,” Amethyst said. “As long as there’s hope or light deep within them.”

“Seems like something from a fairy tale!” Nora responded.

“So does this entire place,” the Princess agreed. “But, if they destroy it, Gemworld is doomed!”

The Parademons all blasted back by several white hot beams of life. Harry turned his attention, mouth wide and he was not the only one. 

Perdita’s necklace lit up like a blinking beacon. 

“I have to protect it,” Perdita said. “AT ALL COSTS!”

She beamed one of the nearest creatures in the face.

It clicked with Harry. Of course Perdita’s necklace was reacting in this way. It was made with a small piece of the Starlight. And the White Martians discovered other trace elements. 

“Don’t look now!” Kara called. “But, there’s more on the way.”

More parademons, and other more monster unicorns charged them on their way to the cave.

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Barbara said. “We were barely able to fight one of those things!”

“Stand back,” Perdita called. “I have this one!”

Harry and Nora exchanged a nervous look, hoping the Queen did not overextend herself. They made a silent vow to back her up in any way they could. 

* * *

  
Jennifer Pierce, Nora Kent, and Cassie Sandsmark all sat in the stands, with Gwen Stacy sitting in the row behind them to watch Ruby play in her soccer game. Although one could see that her performance is off. 

“Worried about her Mom,” Cassie said. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jennifer said. “Looks like we’re all having a rough time.”

Nora nodded in response, eyes on Ruby. Who was not having her best performance. She should have really sat this one out, but Ruby insisted on playing.

“She wanted to play,” Nora said. “Because, it would keep her mind off of it.”

Jennifer nodded in response, understanding where Ruby was coming from. She tried to watch this game, in an attempt to get her mind straight. The bracelets she wore, caused her powers to be held back slightly, but even then, Jennifer knew it was only a temporary fix at best.

Gwen needed some time to clear her head. She just hoped Lena was in a good state today, because Selene showing up really did a number on Lena’s psyche. Gwen watched as Ruby whiffed on a goal attempt. The poor girl would be beating herself up.

Suddenly, Gwen’s spider sense just started to go off.

‘No, not now,’ Gwen desperately thought. 

“Yes, I am back, for an encore. And you will all bow before the might, and fall before the glory of the one and only, Mysterio!”

Sure enough, out of Belle Reve way too early, was Mysterio who caused a panic at the soccer game. Gwen had hoped she would never see him again, but villain encores tended to be all too common in her line of work.

“You will all bow before true might and magnificence!”

“I’ll handle civilians,” Nora said. “Go do your thing.”

“Right,” Gwen said. 

Gwen and Nora slipped off. Cassie tried to take Jennifer by the hand, but there had been a spark of energy which caused Cassie to whip back. Jennifer started to light up a little bit. Thankfully, barely anyone paid attention to the glowing girl. 

Cassie tried not to freak out, although it was unnerving. 

“I don’t understand, your cuffs are on!”

“Yeah, they are. Something’s messing with them…..”

Cassie tried to call out for help, but she heard nothing but static. Yes, Mysterio had something which was messing with the technology in the arena, which was not good, when they were in a situation like this. Especially with a girl, who had a power flare up in the stadium.

“Okay, okay, stay calm, I’m going to get you into a safe place,” Cassie said. 

The blonde heroine had enough decorum not to add “before people start trampling each other”. Even Cassie knew that was the wrong thing to tell Jennifer with her powers flaring up as bad as they did.

* * *

  
The last monster unicorn fell to the ground. Perdita almost collapsed down to the ground. 

“You overextended yourself,” Nora said. 

“Yes, I noticed,” Perdita said. “But, they are all gone.”

“No,” Amethyst regretfully said. “They’re…..”

Desaad appeared right in front of them, on the back of a large demonic dragon. 

“If you want something done right, you must do it yourself…..”

Suddenly, before Desaad could attack, or Harry could do so, a portal opened up. Mordred appeared, dressed in modified Doom Armor, ramped up with Reach Technology. Not an encouraging sight. 

“What are you doing here, child?” Desaad asked. 

“You glorified minion, stand aside,” Modred said. “And I will use the power of the Starlight to cause Camelot to rise again!”

Modred had been thinking too small. The pretty little necklace of Perdita’s neck, while powerful, it would not be near enough. M’comm promised him he could be King if he secured the Starlight, and he would use it to crush anyone who opposed him. 

“Return to the kid’s table.”

Modred responded by blasting Desaad and sending him flying off of the dragon. The creature returned to reclaim his master and Dessad’s dark dragon breathed fire at Mordred.

The battle between their two enemies started. Harry motioned for the others to follow them. This could present an opportunity to get ahead of any problems, if Modred and Desaad kept each other occupied for a sufficient amount of time.

“It’s too much to hope they wipe out each other, right?” Nora asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “But, they will distract each other.”

No one needed to say anything. If either Mordred or Desaad got their hands on the Starlight, Gemworld was doomed and the rest of the reality would break.   
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45(9/28/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut Which Takes Place After This Chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/09/yjr-volume-3-chapter-45-xtrablog.html**

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on September 28th 2020.**   
**Chapter 45)**

* * *

  
“So, I take it you have some sort of plan?”

Harry answered Nora’s statement with a nod. Modred and Desaad might have their attention on each other. However, that could be something which would turn around in a matter of moments.

“Sue, get us in a cloak of invisibility.”

Sue put Harry, Nora, Amethyst, Perdita, Megan, Donna, Barbara, Kara, and Genesis in a cloak of invisibility. With that done, Harry prepared to think the plan.

“We’re going to have to take advantage of those two going after each other. Desaad will leave when there’s trouble. All we have to do is burn out that creature.”

“What about Mordred?” Kara asked. 

Harry performed an analysis of Modred’s armor. It was souped up with the Reach’s technology. However, the combination of it with Doom’s armor caused some incompatibility issues which Harry could exploit.

“We’re going to make sure the armor does not work against each other. He may find a way to get around us, once Desaad’s been defeated.”

“Still think we should wait this one out,” Nora said. “But, you know best.”

Harry paused for a minute to view the beams of light intersecting through the air with each other. He noticed the crystal on Desaad’s belt which lingered. If only he could break Desaad’s connection somehow, his security blanket what would gone. Or at least that was the idea.

“Megan, Kara, Barbara, Donna, Perdita, the five of you move around and get Desaad’s attention. The rest of you are going to have to help me deal with Modred.”

Amethyst could see the power this Modred character wielded, there was going to be a huge problem. Sue kept the field between the three of them. Nora, Harry, Sue, Genesis, and Amethyst moved around and circled around a little bit to get a clear shot at him.

“You’re going to fall child! There’s only one true power.”

Modred channeled as much magical power as possible. He fired miniature rockets directly at Desaad, who put up a shield. Desaad erected a barrier. This little nuisance was beginning to get on Desaad’s nerves. The only thing which stopped him from calling for further backup, was the fact the great one would punish him. 

Drunk and mad with power, Modred kept firing every attack he could at Desaad. 

“Your god of darkness will even bow before the power when I ascend to the throne of Camelot!”

“How arrogant could you get?” Nora asked. “Now?”

Harry responded with a nod. He interlinked to Genesis and she fired a beam of light directly at Morded. This forced the would be king to whip around just in time for Harry to hit the skies and slam him out of the air. 

On the other end, Kara jolted up like a blur and caught Desaad’s dragon with a vicious punch to the face. The hooded schemer had been knocked off of the dragon. With the crystal on his belt, he still maintained a little bit of protection from the assault of the heros. 

Time to correct that.

* * *

  
“Such a nuisance,” Desaad said. 

“You have one more warning!” Amethyst said. “You have stolen what does not belong to you. If you surrender now, you might be able to….”

Desaad did not accept the warning. He activated the piece of the crystal with one more attempt to rush towards the entrance of the cave to the Starlight. He must secure it for the master. 

Amethyst performed a death defying maneuver and ascended the back of the dragon. She withdrew a blade and blasted it off of the belt of Desaad to send him flying to the ground with a sickening thud. She had been knocked off with the impact until Harry dove under her and caught her in his arms.

The Gemworld Queen managed to readjust her footing. Harry gently placed her on feet only to find a bolt of energy delivered from Modred’s hand. 

“You are going to take me to the Starlight!” Modred yelled. “And you might be able to bow to me in one piece.”

“You don’t take a hint!” Perdita yelled. 

“He never does,” Nora grumbled.

Sue snuck up behind Modred and encased him in an invisible bubble. The howl coming from the depraved prince when he tried to break out and relentlessly pound on the barrier continued. He caused a cannon to blast through the barrier, the backwash sending Sue flying backwards a few feet. 

Modred broke through the cave. Perdita, Amethyst, and Harry slipped through the cave right before he could seal the cave. 

“We have to stop him!”

The plasma cannon caused the rocks Amethyst and Harry stood on to crumble. Debris shot out of the way. Harry needed to grab onto the Gemworld Queen and prevent her from getting crushed by the falling rocks. He swung her over to another barrier and landed fully.

Perdita stood, rigid. Superman and Amethyst had been thrown several levels down which left her to face the wicked boy sorcerer and would be king all on her own. Perdita steadied herself and faced Modred’s greedy face as he reached for the Starlight.

“That does not belong to you.”

Mordred stopped and he noticed the object of his obsession. The necklace which Perdita wore. The magical gem dangled from it. Despite everything having his fingertips on the source of ultimate power, the Starlight, Modred turned his attention back to it. He could not resist.

“I will have it all. Starting with that!”

“NO!”

Two beams of light struck each other in mid-air. Perdita’s eyes went bloodshot as she pushed the beam at Modred. Mordred dug his heels into the ground.

Strength and determination caused Perdita to power through Modred’s attack. Three blasts of raw magic hit Mordred. Mordred had been flung into the ground by Perdita’s attack. 

From the depths, rose Harry. He dove in and smacked Mordred out of mid-air. The impact of Harry’s hands striking Modred’s armor cracked it open like a tin can and caused him to fly down to the ground. Modred had to channel all of the magic energy to just defend himself.

Amethyst rushed over and activated the crystal arrays to secure the Starlight. The golden dome appeared over it. 

“It’s over,” Harry said. “You lost!”

Modred’s eyes bugged out furiously as he could not believe this. No, he would not. He refused to. And could not. Modred rose up one more time. 

“No, I won’t….”

A portal ripped open and a hand grabbed Modred and forcefully yanked him through. The portal sealed before Harry could go for it. 

“Genesis?” Harry asked. 

“The person who took Modred appears to have scrambled the coordinates,” Genesis said. “But, I’ll keep looking.”

Harry turned to Perdita. The energy which surrounded her caused the Queen to float above the ground. Harry offered her a hand to help get her straight down to the ground. 

* * *

  
“I can’t believe you did that. I was so close. I could have had the Starlight! I could have been King. I would have ruled over them all. Don’t you understand!”

An enraged Modred threw a tantrum at his latest failure. M’comm eyed the furious blonde sorcerer before he forced Mordred to sit down and take a couple of deep breaths. 

“You were not a failure. You succeeded, you are one step closer to our end game. You must be….”

“Don’t tell me to be patient!” Modred howled. 

“I’m not telling you that…..”

“Then don’t tell me this is for some end game. Because any end game that does not end up with me on the throne is not worth whatever we’re playing. I’ve waited for way too long for this moment. I refuse to wait any longer.”

“Walk out the door then,” M’comm said. “You’re so close to not only having your Kingdom, but more.”

“More.”

M’comm just smiled. He knew that would take M’comm’s attention.

“Camelot was a wonder, from what I’ve learned, but it could be much more,” M’comm said. “I have no interest in Earth. But perhaps you are not worthy of taking control of everything.”

“Everything, I can have everything,” Mordred said. 

“You can do what even Victor Von Doom could not, no matter how much he longs for it. You can be the supreme ruler of the world.”

This made Modred grow suddenly respectful and docile. He resembled a creature who had been tempted with a meal. All M’comm needed to do was string him along long enough to get what he wanted.

“You have the Earth, and I take care of the foul Green Martians,” M’comm said. “For, that I need your help, or rather something your mentor has been working on.”

Modred nodded. M’comm had little to do with many of the Earth expressions. Still he had a couple which pointed to the fact even the lowly humans had the right idea. One of them he was a bit fond to, was the statement about the fish being on the hook. And he could tell Modred had been on the hook.

“Anything you want,” Modred said. “Just promise me I’ll be king.”

“Yes, everyone will know how great you are once I’m done,” M’comm said. 

Modred’s eyes flashed with pure greed. It was time to prove his mother and Doom both wrong. He deserved to be king. Modred would rule over all.

* * *

  
“We’ll help you with this.”

Harry and Nora joined Amethyst in the chamber with the Starlight. It would have to be moved elsewhere and to do that, they would preserve it. 

“We’ll help you move it, if you give us something in return,” Nora said. “A piece of it.”

Harry raised his eyebrow for a few seconds and Nora just smiled, as if to tell Harry to let her handle this. However, Amethyst looked agreeable. 

“I do owe you my life,” Amethyst told Harry. “And I believe you could do great things with it. Someone of your valor could heal even the darkest souls with the Starlight.”

“Especially one who is on the edge of affliction,” Harry muttered. “And needs that extra nudge.”

Naturally, Harry would have to run some tests. But, perhaps, this could be the ticket to help Sam. Hell, it could help the other World Killers. He was certain Sue would help him, before he went back home. 

“Do you have a minute?”

Harry turned his attention to Genesis briefly. 

“It’s important, isn’t it?” Harry asked her.

“Very,” she concluded.

Amethyst gave her consent and waved Harry off. 

“We’ll speak later about your reward. Meet me this evening and I’ll have everything ready.”

With that out of the way, Harry slipped out of the room, to join Genesis. Genesis wasted little time in telling him what was up. 

“There were a few small clues Desaad left behind. And I fear the League six has been brought to Apokolips.”

Harry sighed. Once the League Six did not return, he did fear something like this happened. Although, this was one of the worst case scenarios and even one which did not enter Harry’s mind. 

“It makes sense,” Harry concluded grimly. “But, we’re going to have to learn more.”

“Of course. And going to Apokolips without a plan will be suicide. Especially in this current environment. And with Darkseid able to leverage the captured League members over us, this has a potential for disaster if we go in there without a plan.”

Yes, as much as Harry wanted to save them immediately, it would be a bad idea. It did really make him question what Darkseid’s final end game was. 

“Find out more,” Harry said. 

“I will, don’t worry.”

Oh, Harry did worry, that was the problem. Regardless though, he allowed Genesis to slip into the shadows and go about her business. They would formulate a plan and a coordinated strike. Harry eyed the landscape. So much could have been lost. 

What was Darkseid’s plan anyway? Harry would find out and bring them home safely. It may take some time before Genesis went through the destruction which Desaad left behind to search for more clues. And until they had a clearer picture, suicide without a plan.

* * *

  
“Yes, yes, yes you will all stand in awe before my might.”

“Actually, they’re standing in awe about how you can keep that fat head of yours crammed underneath that fishbowl.”

Mysterio’s eyes turned towards Spider-Girl. She webbed a pair of civilians out of the way and dropped down onto the ground, and faced Mysterio.

“So once again, you get in my spotlight! But, I can assure you, web slinger, this will be your final curtain.”

“Heard it b….”

Spider-Girl stopped in mid sentence with her spider sense going off. Several attack drones came into the area and began to fire her. Spider-Girl webbed onto one of them and used her momentum of the whip to kick one drone into the other. One fired erratically into the crowd. 

Thankfully, Impulse had been there to get them out of harm’s way. Which allowed Gwen to jump onto the drone’s back and smash it down to the ground.

She performed a flipping motion and landed down onto the drone which crushed underneath her hands when it slammed down to the ground. 

“You can’t stop me!”

“Watch me!”

Gwen whipped herself down and slammed onto Mysterio to drop him to the ground. Only for the menace to have sparks fly out of him when Gwen connected. 

“Of course you're a robot, but why?”

“Did you really think I would not have a stunt double for such a low level performance?”

The robot began to tick and Gwen figured out rather quickly the robot it question was also a bomb. She webbed onto the robot and launched it high into the air to a safe velocity. It exploded and Spider-Girl caught the debris before it fell down to the ground. 

Breathing heavily, Spider-Girl wondered what the motive was. A booming sound synced into place with her spider sense going off like mad.

* * *

  
Grail led the three Female Furies, and several Reach soldiers into the battle. Ruby went to armor up, but Grail jumped behind her and applied a device to the back of her neck which sent sparks through Ruby.

“NO!”

Impulse rushed through the battle. The Reach soldiers fired onto her. Impulse threw lightning at one of them. Another caught her with a gun which fired cords out and wrapped around her neck. Cassie dove into the battle and Grail blocked her. Grail punched Cassie in the stomach and whipped her down to the ground with a thunderous impact which knocked all of the wind out of her. 

“Don’t feel bad, Wondergirl,” Grail said. “Even your best is not good enough to beat my worst.”

Ruby had been snapped in some kind of stasis field device. Impulse crawled for her. Stompa lived up to her name by driving her foot down onto the back of Impulse’s head. 

“Have to fight,” Ruby grumbled.

She almost powered through until someone injected something into the girl’s neck and made her go docile. The Boom Tube portal opened up.

Spider-Girl dove over the Reach Soldiers and tripped them up with her webbing. She shot a line of webbing to snatch Ruby out of their grip, but Grail sliced the webbing out of the way and then the portal opened. A glowing red dagger shot out of Grail’s hand and struck Spider-Girl in the chest to knock her back. Not wounded, but winded. 

She was not the target after all. 

The Furies, the Reach, and Grail all disappeared, with Ruby. Spider-Girl pulled herself up and almost collapsed down once again.

“No, this can’t be happening!” Impulse yelled. “Why didn’t…..ughhh!”

She ran as fast she could into the opposite direction before Gwen could say anything. The race was on to capture Ruby before the Reach turned Blue Beetle into the ultimate weapon.   
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(46 and 47) on October 5th, 2020.**


	46. Chapter 46(10/5/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blog exclusive smut chapter posted: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/10/yjr-volume-3-chapter-46-xtrablog.html

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 5th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 46**  
Harry made his rounds to check up on the various women. He came across Perdita, who turned her attention towards him. She looked a bit flustered after today’s power. But, she straightened up, the second she noticed Harry had been on edge today. 

“We both need this, yes?”

Harry smiled and drew Perdita into a steamy embrace. Their lips met with a very passionate kiss. Harry’s hands roamed all over Perdita’s body. He worked the clothing off of her and made her feel tingling inside. Even more so than usual, thanks to the events of today. Tapping into that much power, caused Perdita to be on edge. 

After peeling Perdita’s panties off, Harry pushed her down, spread her legs, and started to take a bit of that edge off by eating her pussy. Perdita reacted quite vocally to Harry’s tongue sliding into the warm depths of her body. Her hands ran all the way down onto the back of his head and caused his unruly hair to get a bit more so in the process. His tongue danced faster and faster into her warm core. 

Harry slurped and ate on Perdita’s warm pussy and drove her completely wild with lust as he drove all the way down inside of her. She thought she would pass out from an overstimulation of pleasure. This tongue, so good into her, pushed all of Perdita’s buttons and got her going, big time. Her hips moved back and forth to meet Harry as he drove his hot tongue into her warm depths. 

“Mmmph!” 

Perdita lightly nudged Harry’s face until it buried deep into her pussy and ate her out quite vigorously. The intense nibbling increased a little bit of a time until Harry bottomed his tongue down onto her and made Perdita squirt all into his mouth. The Queen went off like a waterfall and oozed into Harry’s mouth. 

“I needed that. Just like you need this.”

With grace, Perdita rose up. A pair of arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as Perdita edged a little bit closer. She kissed the mouth which had been on her pussy. Harry’s fingers rocked deep into her. 

“Ready to rock your world. Your nipples are begging to be sucked. So hard.”

A light touch demonstrated just how hard and sensitive Perdita’s nipples were. She wanted to urge Harry to suck on them, but no urging required. Harry pushed his mouth down onto Perdita’s hard nipple and made her cry out in lust when he sucked on her. Perdita’s fingers just wrapped around the back of his head and eased him all the way forward to suck on him. 

“I need you inside of me, my love.”

The heat coming from her voice matched the pulsing warmth coming from her pussy. Harry lined himself up, very easily, and pushed deep into Perdita. Perdita whipped her head back and let out a very intoxicating moan as she descended down onto Harry’s pole. It slid inside of her body, driving her completely wild with lust as she rocked back and forth onto him with a hell of a good ride. 

“F-fuck,” Perdita cried out in his ear. “Your cock feels so good buried in my body.”

“And it’s only halfway.”

Harry gripped onto Perdita’s hips and pushed his cock into her tight young body. The feeling of her warm slit just rocking up and down on him felt amazing. The eighteen year old Princess tilted her head back. Harry stopped sucking on her breasts to kiss and suck on her neck which drove Perdita blissfully mad with more waves of pleasure.

“So good to me!”

Perdita leaned back and allowed Harry to slide inside of her. With her legs spread, Harry bounced his balls against her warm thighs. She closed around the back of Harry’s head and edged him on forward. His balls bounced a little bit faster and slapped Perdita’s thighs to cause a rippling effect which only spread through her body. Perdita cried out in pleasure the moment Harry plowed into her from this one side. 

“Your pussy is so hot,” Harry groaned. “It feels great when it cums for me, just like this!”

Perdita threw her hips up and met Harry’s incoming thrusts. The faster he drove down into her, the more her mind just went completely nuts for her lover. Harry knew how to hit all of the right buttons and in return, she hammered on a few of his in response. 

“Make me cum, more. I want to gush for your throbbing hard cock!”

Harry obliged and continued his plunging motions into Perdita. He laid her on the bed, her beautiful body writhed underneath him. Harry thrusted away and rode out her orgasm. The love pouring through Perdita’s eyes and devotion to him made Harry want to look the Queen straight in the eye as they had their fun. 

“Closer,” Harry told her. 

“Mmmm, yes,” Perdita breathed in his ear. “Just a little bit more. And a little bit after that and….well you get the idea.”

“I do indeed.”

Perdita thought that was perfect. Harry sped up a little bit further and rocked her body something fierce. Her walls tightened and released around Harry. She gripped his throbbing cock with her wet pussy and cried out as her entire body almost collapsed in his arms. 

“Your turn.”

Harry just smiled and continued the ride. Perdita’s determination not to black out was amazing and it intoxicated him to go a bit further. He sped up and rode out his edge. Just a little bit closer. He drove faster into Perdita and could feel himself on the edge of release. 

He timed it just right to finish alongside the tight young blonde beneath him. Her eager walls gripped Harry and released a flood of juices all over his prick. Harry slid into her before he finally lost it inside of her.

Perdita always felt happy when she experienced Harry’s warm cum rushing into her body, with a constant firing motion. He held her down, pinning her hips down as he rode inside of her. Blast after blast of warm seed emptied inside of her body at a rapid fire rate. Perdita shoved her hips up to meet Harry as he rode her, just a little bit at a time to finish injecting her body with his warm seed. 

For the moment, Harry held her in her arms, Perdita smiled.

“Thank you. Some of the edge has been taken off.”

“Well rest easily,” Harry said. “And we’ll see about taking the rest of it off.”

The two kissed each other, with Harry making sure to hold Perdita safely in his arms.

* * *

  
Genesis sat, legs folded, and looking out in the general direction of Apokolips. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and made her turn around. He always had a way of distracting her, due to the link they had with each other.

“You need a break.”

“I am missing something. But perhaps a fresh perspective later would allow me to finish piecing together what we need. As of right now there’s a…..mmmph”

Harry kissed Genesis in mid-sentence. He did not want her processors to overheat. Well, not in the bad way. The dark-haired woman leaned in and made out with Harry. Her hands ran over his back and then moved down to find his throbbing organ between her legs. 

“You know, some people might say, that this is not the time for sex.”

“Mental health is important. They’re wrong. And we still can’t act until we’re certain we can do so safely.”

Frustrating for both of them, Genesis knew. So why not deal with some of those frustrations in the most universal way through the universe. The two lost their clothes. Genesis built this human form to entice her master and the first thing she did to entice him was drop to her knees. The scent of a fresh Queen Perdita whiffed into Genesis’s nostrils . She pulled Harry’s cock into her mouth and sucked. 

Oh, Genesis felt amazing, with her lips wrapped around Harry’s throbbing pole. Harry grabbed her head and slid his throbbing hard prick deep into her mouth with a solid push. Genesis moaned while Harry pushed into her mouth. He grabbed her head and fucked her mouth quite vigorously, speeding up what he was doing to a new degree.

“As nice as my cock feels in your mouth, we have much more to do.”

Genesis sucked Harry a few more times and pulled away. After a parting kiss to Harry’s head, Genesis turned around. Harry traced his fingers down her back and warm thighs. He leaned in and Genesis turned around. The two met with a kiss with each other, as Harry cupped Genesis’s breasts. His thick cock slipped against Genesis’s warm slit. It pulsed and demanded to be fed Harry’s cock. 

Harry obliged and pushed all the way into Genesis’s warm core. She clutched him from behind as Harry rocked a little bit deeper inside of her. 

“Does that make you feel better? Less on edge.”

“Ooooh, this is necessary.”

“Good, perhaps a little bit harder!”

Harry punctuated his words with a thrust driving himself deep into Genesis’s warm and womanly cavern. He sped up the thrusts, and caused the dark-haired woman to lose it completely. He waited for her orgasm to occur. 

It felt amazing. Her tightness wrapped around his cock. Her pussy formed into the perfect tightness and heat for Harry to plunge into her. The sweat which poured from her body even intoxicated Harry. 

“I’m programmed to serve you. And I will serve you.”

Harry slowed down so he could not blue-screen the poor woman. He allowed Genesis to gain control of herself, while tracing his hands down her body. He touched all of the right points. Genesis rolled slightly onto her side so Harry could grope her fine chest while he thrust away. 

“And as always, it’s not a matter if you’re cum, it’s how many times you do so.”

Oh, Genesis knew that song and dance all too well. A tightening motion around Harry’s prick tried to squeeze the cum from his thick and full balls. Harry picked up a steadier pace and drove himself all the way down into Genesis to make her cry out in pleasure. 

She came, harder, and harder. Harry clutched her breasts and milked them vigorously while pushing into Genesis. He slowed down upon the completion of her orgasm and kissed her body. 

“Please, let me ride you.”

Harry obliged and pulled out. Genesis slid off and mounted Harry like a cowgirl. Her wet pussy edged all the way down onto Harry’s prick and slid all the way down onto him to make him slide into her warm body. Genesis closed her eyes and allowed Harry’s throbbing hard prick jam inside of her body. 

“Fuck me!”

Genesis pounded her wet pussy all the way down onto Harry’s prick and rocked his body. She slid all the way down to the base and rocked him a little bit more. She could feel him slide into her. Her breasts bounced and Harry lifted his head on them to suck on them. Genesis produced warm milk from her breasts for Harry to suck down. 

One could hear just how much Genesis lost it as she pushed down onto Harry. Harry knew all of the right buttons to push to make her ooze in pleasure. She could only rock back and forth and try and take Harry’s prick into her depths. Despite her efforts, Genesis found herself just cumming for him hard. 

The hair stuck to Genesis’s head and she tilted back. Harry looked up from her breasts and steadied Genesis. He impaled the beautiful woman repeatedly down onto his cock and made her cry out in thinly disguised lust. Genesis tightened herself down onto his prick and came a little bit harder down onto him. Her juices rained down on Harry as she rocked a little bit further down onto him. 

“It’s your turn.”

Genesis tightened, almost pleading with Harry to finish inside of her. Harry grabbed her and speared Genesis’s warm pussy all the way down onto his manhood. The loud slap, slap, slap of her warm thighs down onto his balls edged Harry a little bit further inside of her body and made her cry out for more. 

“Of course, just one more time.”

The peak Genesis reached made her tighten around Harry. The soft and subtle begging for Harry’s cum allowed him to push into her body from underneath. Harry rode out her orgasm before he fired in one of her own.

Finally, Harry’s body heated up to the point where he could take no more. The pleasure built up and the dam burst. Harry’s cum fired inside of Genesis. She milked him like a tight and velvet vice. Wide, lustful eyes stared down onto Harry’s as she pounded the last bit of cum out of her. 

The end result led to Genesis collapsing back into his arms. 

“I believe I’ll be ready to continue after a short period of recharge.”

A smile passed Harry’s face as he leaned in for a kiss with Genesis. Softly, but passionately on the lips. Something which she returned. 

The two pulled away. Harry planted a few more light kisses to Genesis’s ear before he whispered. 

“Keep me posted.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod**


	47. Chapter 47(10/5/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 5th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 47)**  
A trio of lovely women met Harry at the door of one of the rooms they were staying in. Kara dressed in a transparent blue nightie, Barbara in black, and Donna wore red. All three of them looked delicious, with their lovely legs showed off. Kara decided to jump the line first and kiss Harry on the lips quite vigorously. 

Donna just smirked as Barbara looked impatient. She was about ready to nudge Kara away slightly. As Kara pulled away from Barbara, Donna jumped in and kissed Harry on the lips. Her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. The two entered a battle of the tongues with each other. Harry put his hand on the back of Donna’s head and pushed her down onto the bed.

Barbara and Kara jumped behind Harry and pulled down his pants while Harry pulled down Donna’s top. The gorgeous redhead and the beautiful blonde stroked and rubbed Harry’s prick until Harry turned around. Harry grabbed the back of Barbara’s head and guided his cock into her mouth. 

One Amazon and one Kryptonian stroked Harry’s chest. Harry released Kara’s breasts to join Donna’s out in the wild. His fingers coaxed their nipples to full hardness and made them cry out in pleasure. Harry’s fingers tugged and squeezed them. 

Meanwhile, Barbara just inhaled Harry’s prick with vigor. Kara’s swift helping hand drove Kara mouth first all the way down onto her pole. She slurped very loudly with several pops of her lips around him. 

“Give Donna a turn.”

Donna dove in when Barbara had been released. Barbara bent over and Kara pulled down her panties. Slowly, Kara sunk her fingers into Barbara’s pussy and rammed into it. Harry grabbed Donna’s head with one hand and pushed her down. His other hand looped Kara’s hair into his fingers and drove his tongue all the way down her throat. 

Kara worked Barbara to an orgasm as she moaned wildly. Her hips bucked back and forth with each push of Kara’s fingers. Kara would have called for Barbara to cum had Harry’s tongue not been working down her throat expertly. 

The kiss broke and Kara slipped the fingers into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked them down while using his free hand to roam down Kara’s leg briefly. He pulled away from the delicious tanned thigh of the soft blonde and extracted his cock from Donna’s mouth. She moaned in response. 

Kara dove down onto Donna and pinned her down to the bed. Harry, meanwhile, slipped behind Barbara and kissed her on the back of her neck. 

“Such an amazing taste. I want to get it straight from the source.”

“PLEASE!”

Harry’s tongue drove all the way into Barbara and lapped up her juices. The redhead cried out and locked her fingers onto the sheet. Harry worked his tongue back and forth into Barbara’s slick honey pot. She cried out when Harry’s tongue gained a fair amount of momentum. 

Finally, Harry pulled his tongue out. He ran his hands over Barbara’s chest and pulled her in for a long kiss. While spreading his legs, he eased towards Barbara’s warm snatch. Barbara’s honey pot called for him. Harry pushed into her moist slit and drove her completely wild with pleasure. 

A loud and noisy kiss from Kara and Donna followed. Kara’s danced her tongue down Donna’s body and enjoyed how the Amazon moaned. The Girl of Steel dove between the thighs of the Amazon Princess and sucked the juices out to make her hips buck up and down.

“OOOH, HERA!”

Harry put his hands on Barbara’s hips and slammed into her from behind. The horny redhead crimefighter’s wet pussy wrapped tightly around Harry. Slowly, but surely he grabbed her breasts and cupped them with a milking motion which drove Barbara further down the bed. 

“Get a little closer to Kara.”

Oh, Barbara was on the same wavelength. The sweet pussy of the Girl of Steel lined up for Barbara’s mouth. She opened wide and latched her warm lips down onto Kara’s heavenly nether lips. A slurp echoed with Barbara diving all the way down into her. 

The Girl of Steel rotated her tongue a little bit deeper into Donna as her hips bucked up and down to meet her face. Closer to an orgasm, and Kara could not be more happy the faster she drilled her tongue all the way in with rapid fire precision. Her tongue danced back and forth in Donna in response and got the Amazon squirting juices into her mouth. 

The ripple effect of Harry driving into Barbara made her moan into Kara’s pussy. And Kara moaned into Donna’s wet quim and made her hips buck up repeatedly. The Amazon Princess cried out in pleasure. 

Harry sped up a little bit and explored Barbara’s tight and athletic body with multiple plunging thrusts. He sped up the motions and cracked his balls against her thighs the deeper he drove down. The lustful redhead moaned and clamped her walls around him.

“Just like that,” Harry said. “Just let it all out. Like never before.”

Barbara soaked Harry’s prick and allowed him to ride out her orgasm. The faster he rode her, the more Barbara quivered. She only had a few more licks of Kara’s juices before Harry rode her into a mindless stupor. Balls slapped even louder upon her thighs as Harry finished riding. 

The orgasm finished and Barbara shook all over the place. Harry pulled out and finished the kiss on Barbara’s supple lips before he pulled all the way around her. He left her a dripping quivering mess. 

Kara floated up from Donna and turned around. Harry motioned for Kara to come over and drive her warm lips around his cock. 

“Always perfect to stuff my cock down your throat. Aren’t you, my dear cousin?”

Kara’s expressive blue eyes shot an intense gaze at Harry. She bobbed up and down and gave him a very loud and very passionate blowjob. Kara pulled away and licked Harry all the way down to his cock. Back all of the way down with Kara practically inhaling his manhood as it hit the back of her throat. 

Donna recovered from Kara devouring her and took a handful of Harry’s balls. With a knowing smile, as if to tell Harry not to forget about her, Donna popped Harry’s balls into her mouth and sucked them.

“This dirty little girl likes Daddy’s balls in her mouth,” Harry breathed.

The Amazon eyed up with Harry and slurped his balls to draw them all into the mouth. She came up and Kara and Donna shared the tip of Harry’s cock with a kiss. They took turns licking up and down the length and pleasured Harry’s pole with as many deep sucks as possible. 

“Spread your legs, Princess.”

Donna, submissively, crawled back and spread her legs for Harry to position between. The handsome man crawled between her legs and cupped her chest. The Amazon cried out in pleasure from Harry’s breast play. The two kissed each other very vigorously and Donna sucked on his lower lip in response. 

“Lay back and let Kara sit on her face.”

Kara did not need to be told twice. The Girl of Steel balanced over the face of the Amazon Princess. She turned so her ass faced Harry. Harry grabbed a hold of her juicy rear and slid his hands into her before giving her a spank. The combination of Harry’s hand slapping her ass combined with Donna’s tongue in her juicy box just hit all of Kara’s buttons. 

A few seconds passed and Harry positioned himself. A pair of shaky hands grabbed him from behind. Barbara rested her chin on the small of Harry’s back while she cupped his balls. Barbara kissed his balls as they swung back and forth. The helping hand drove Harry down into Donna.

Donna’s insides boiled with Harry’s cock ramming deep inside of her tight pussy. Her warm Amazon walls clenched around him and made Harry just drive deeper into her. The fact Barbara slapped his balls against Donna’s thighs when he bounced her. 

“I bet you’re making her beyond wet. Oh, use that big fat cock and drive it deep inside of her. Ram hard into her pussy. She loves it.”

“Yes,” Harry grunted. “I know she does.”

Kara had a ball as well by grabbing Donna’s head and driving it down into her pussy. Harry’s hands roamed close to her. Once he was done with Donna, he could easily push her down the bed and bury his throbbing hard prick inside of her body. She writhed and wiggled all of Donna’s face as her tongue dove into her and munched on her pussy, very vigorously. The Girl of Steel rained down her juices all over Donna’s beautiful face.

“Have a taste, Babs.”

“Don’t mind if I do. Your pussy always tastes so good.”

Barbara climbs over Donna’s face and give her a kiss. Kara positioned herself between Barbara’s thighs to munch on her pussy while Harry ground down into her. He licked Kara’s pussy out and doubled the pleasure the Girl of Steel had been feeling. 

Oh, Harry did not turn his attention away from Donna. Not that she would allow him. The tightening of her warm pussy grabbed and released Harry as she tried to edge him to an orgasm. So close, but yet so far and Harry let it all build through the lovely Princess to an explosion.

Donna oozed like a geyser going off. Harry slid his manhood deep into her and rode her with vigorous pumps inside of her. She managed to use her legs to push Harry all the way around. Barbara and Kara sucked Donna’s breasts as Harry pounded her into an orgasm. 

The result was an overflow of pleasure. Donna collapsed down onto the bed and cried in pleasure. 

“Saved the best for last.”

Kara wiggled her pussy in Harry’s face. Harry licked it and made Kara squirm. He slowly extracted himself from Donna’s body, but not before allowing Barbara a taste. Barbara sucked Harry’s cock loudly behind Kara before fondling Kara’s thigh to tease her. 

“I don’t feel your cock inside me, yet!” Kara sang. 

“Patience, it will come soon enough. And so will you.”

At Harry’s subtle and casually hand wave, Barbara detached Harry’s prick from her mouth. He lined up for Kara’s warm slit and pushed all the way into her body. An eruption of pleasure rocked the Girl of Steel the very second Harry slid into her snug little hole. He pushed in almost all the way and rocked Kara to drive her completely wild as he slammed his cock into her tight body.

“That everything you ever dreamed about?”

“Mmm, you know it is!”

The breathy moan filled the air. Harry pumped himself into Kara and gained some momentum. Without being asked, Barbara and Donna got on their knees on either side of Kara. Harry focused his attention on Kara for a few more minutes.He enjoyed the warm, snug heat of her pussy before he moved in for the kill.

With Harry’s fingers plunging into the wet slits of Barbara and Donna from either end, he fingered them. All while he thrust deep into Kara. Kara’s head whipped back as did Barbara and Donna. The three women came at the precise same point with Harry riding out Kara’s pussy to an orgasmic completion.

“Perfect.”

Three fingers slid against Kara’s mouth and she moaned, sucking the juices into her mouth. The heat only increased, the faster Harry’s fingers edged against her warm lips. Another slight sucking and Kara drew Harry’s digits as far into her mouth as possible to enjoy the absolutely wonderful taste of them. He thrust a little bit further into her.

After Harry rocked Kara’s next orgasm out, hands ran down her body. He turned around and plunged himself deep into Barbara. Barbara threw her head back and had been rocked, by the deep and intense fucking from the handsome man behind her. Harry’s fingers traced down Barbara’s lovely form and he pulled her in to thrust all the way inside of her body from behind.

Donna waited for it. Kara kissed her while easing a finger into Donna’s snatch and pumping her. The Amazon moistened in preparation for Harry’s cock driven inside of her.

Harry groaned and pumped away at Barbara. She let out a deep breath and moaned. Oh, her tightness wrapped around him.

Barbara squirmed, and struggled to stay awake. Every time Harry pumped into her, she could feel it, electricity energy just pulsing through her body. Harry slammed into her and rocked her, a bit further. His manhood edged deep inside of her and stuffed her wet pussy until she came.

Kara took Harry from Barbara and positioned him in front of Donna’s hole. The view of Barbara collapsing on the bed made Kara lick her lips.

“Do the same to her, please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Harry buried himself into Donna from behind. Her snug walls wrapped around Harry. He could feel how silky smooth she was. Groaning, Harry filled Donna up and rocked her. With a helping hand from Kara as she pumped Harry all the way into Donna’s tight pussy.

“Just a little bit deeper, just like that!” 

Kara squeezed Harry’s balls and made him groan as he pumped a tiny bit faster into Donna from behind. His thick cock slammed deep into Donna’s slit and pushed into her. In and out at a rapid fire rate until Harry’s hips moved like a never ending blur to drive her completely nuts.

Donna struggled to stay afloat. Harry had her and she was going to cum. Kara’s assistance in helping Harry reach further depths did not help. The super powered cousins joined forces in fucking Donna into a drooling and dripping stupor. There had been worse fates and worse ways for her body to just collapse down on the bed. 

The second Harry pulled out of Donna, Kara slurped his wet cock. Those expressive blue eyes peering up at him made Harry just smile. 

“And now there was one.”

Kara released Harry’s prick with a nice little pop between her lips. She slid up and mounted Harry’s prick and allowed his throbbing hard length to push into her body. The Girl of Steel descended down onto Harry and allowed his thick manhood to drive into her body. Kara wrapped her legs around her. 

The two reached their edge. Harry pushed into Kara and she pulled back. Her walls tightened and milked him with precision. Kara’s breasts bounced a little bit closer to Harry’s face. Harry grabbed them and sucked on them which drove Kara completely wild.

“Just a little bit closer, please.”

“If you insist, baby.”

Kara did. She came, hard together with Harry. Her walls tightened around him and finally Harry’s cum raced into her body. Kara closed her eyes and sank down onto Harry.

The two Kryptonians collapsed in a heated embrace, and a passionate makeout session in the aftermath. The cum which filled Kara’s pussy made her feel content. She crawled back and rested a head on Harry’s abs while Barbara and Donna did the same on his chest. The lovely trio took turns kissing Harry and enjoying the moment they shared with each other.

And many more were to come. 

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(48 and 49) on October 12th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod**


	48. Chapter 48(10/12/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 12th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 48:**

* * *

  
  
Inside the base of the Counter Team, the Terror Twins, Icicle Junior, and Kitten hung around. So did M’comm technically, and Ronin, although those two were not much for chatting. And M’comm not for long. His disappearances and reappearances did not go unnoticed by the Counter Team members. Junior in particular regarded him with some suspicion.

“Where do you think he’s going?”

“Don’t know,” Tommy grunted. “Fella gives me the creeps, so glad he’s not here sometimes. Gives me time to breeze easily. Hope he never knows what I truly think about him.”

Tuppence just sighed and decided to point out the obvious to Tommy.

“He’s a dang-gum Martian, so of course he knows what we’re thinking about it all the times.”

Kitten’s eyes shot up and she looked at the Terror Twins to Junior who just shrugged, as if he was resigned to the entire insanity of the team.

“No, he shouldn’t do that. It’s a violating of consent.”

“Are you going to tell him about that?”

Kitten stopped and froze. Tuppence just smiled at Kitten. 

“That’s what I thought, Sugah.”

Kitten shook it off. Well, to be honest, she had been kind of curious where M’comm was going at all of these times. It was a bit interesting to say the least.

“Maybe he’s got some kind of secret boyfriend?”

“And why does it half to be a boyfriend?” Tuppence asked.

“Because I’m progressive!”

The squabbling session gave Ronin just cause to slip away from what proved to be a daily argument between Tuppence and Kitten. She had been trying to figure out what M’comm was up to completely. However, getting close to someone who despised humans and did not care who knew it, and had only been working for the team due to owing a debt to Lex Luthor, had been very difficult.

Entire situation grew to be complicated and dangerous. But Ronin knew the job was dangerous when she signed up for it. 

A loud cry came from one of the lab areas. A blood curdling scream and Ronin moved in to investigate. 

Blue Beetle, strapped to some kind of machine. The Reach Scientist had been uncomfortable and rightfully so, with Grail breathing down her neck. There was a third woman that Ronin did not recognize. But those screams, they would be etched in nightmares.

“Please stop!”

“Why stop, when it’s working. Soon, she’ll be one with the Reach. Soon she’ll be back on mode.”

Ronin opened her mouth. She needed to leave. Two steps backwards, and Ronin landed right in front of M’comm. 

Without any warning, M’comm slipped into Ronin’s mind. Thanks to the techniques Emma Frost trained her in, Ronin forced her out. 

“You’re hiding something.”

Ronin knew the jig was up and her cover had been blown. She had to get out of here and warn Harry about what the hell was going on and what they were doing to Blue Beetle. She had one trump card up her sleeve to deal with the White Martian and make a speedy escape. 

One combustion arrow to the face sent M’comm flying back with the fireball exploding in his face. Ronin rushed towards the exit. Screams of traitor from the White Martian would rouse the attention of anyone else.

* * *

  
The Reach Scientist just smiled, with the few remaining Reach Guards standing beside her. With the Blue Beetle on their side, they will be rebuilt and more powerful than ever. 

“You are one with the scarab,” the Reach Scientist said. 

“Yes, I’m one and I see everything clearly. I see the purpose of what I’m going to be.”

Ruby Arias became one with the scarab. She completely locked into the full powers and capabilities of the recently repaired and rebooted scarab. But, yet, the Scarab noticed a couple of red flags. 

“Your neural patterns have been compromised,” the scarab warned Ruby. “Something is not right. Not as it should be.”

“Everything is perfect.”

The Reach Scientist prepared to welcome the scarab back into the network, but something was completely wrong. Some kind of corruption.

“It’s not completely back online.”

“You are very observant,” the old woman in the shadows smiled. “For you see, we never endeavored to have you gain control of the scarab, but rather unlock the bloodlust in the Worldkiller scion. And she is powerful and she will serve our purpose. And now, Blue Beetle, if you please.”

The Blue Beetle turned to the Reach Scientist and the few remaining soldiers next to her.

“I command you cease immediately and…..”

“There can only be one.”

The plasma cannons fired up and obliterated the Reach soldiers where they stood. The scientist stood no chance and was slaughtered. Her blood and insides splattered against the wall as Blue Beetle stepped back.

Grail just smiled. Pleased with how this went. Torture tended to bring out the true sadist in a person. She should know.

“There’s a traitor here!” one of the individuals said. 

Grail stepped out of the room and made her way over to a downed Junior. She scooped him up with a handful of shirt and looked him in the eyes.

“Name the traitor.”

“Ronin, it’s Ronin!” 

So the little archer, well not for long. Blue Beetle stepped out of the room. 

“There’s a traitor who escaped,” Grail said. “I want you to hunt her down before completing her mission.”

“She won’t be a traitor for long. I will bring her head back here.”

Blue Beetle walked out of the room without another word and the form of Granny Goodness emerged from the shadow. She rubbed her hands in glee. 

“She’s broken out of her shell. Perhaps she will be a useful tool in the upcoming war. We’ll see how long she lasts.”

* * *

  
“I should have grabbed her. I don’t know what happened. I just wasn’t fast enough.”

Nora sat down, along with Gwen and Cassie in front of Lena at the lab. Jennifer had been with her sister and mother during this time. 

“I was in charge of you,” Gwen said. “I should have been the one. I fell for the fake villain trick. I thought Mysterio was the target, he wasn’t.”

“Guys, we should just focus on Ruby, instead of blaming each other, okay?”

Lena responded by nodding. Cassandra had a point and they needed to focus on what they needed to do as opposed to blame. Meanwhile, Lena had been tasked with the unfortunate task of telling Sam what happened to her daughter. And given Sam’s fragile medical state, it was not something Lena relished doing. 

She walked out of the room and knocked on the door to the glass box with Sam had been kept on. Sam rose up.

“Did you find out anything about what’s going on?”

“Ruby’s been abducted. By the Reach.”

A long and uncomfortable moment passed. Sam drew in her breath. 

“Oh, this is all my fault. I know now what happened. I went after the Reach. I killed the Black Beetle, and now they’re targeting Ruby. And now they have her. This is payback. Even though the only reason why my alter ego went after them is….ooh this is a mess.”

Sam put her head down in her head and groaned. 

“Sam, listen…..”

“I know what I need to do. Lena, you need to let me out of the cage.”

Oh, this had been the request which Lena dreaded the most. And the one which no matter what, she could not grant Sam, no matter how much she pleaded otherwise. 

“Samantha, I can’t. You don’t even know how to cause it….”

“You need to help me, Lena, please.”

“I can’t,” Lena said. “I’m sorry.”

And she meant it. Sam’s pupils dilated and they turned red. Sam smashed into the side of the box. She only rattled the ground. Thankfully the box, meant to hold an unstoppable juggernaut, or the unstoppable Juggernaut, rattled. Sam slammed into her. 

“You have to let me out. I will tear you apart when I get out of here. It’s your fault that Ruby has the scarab! If she didn’t have it, she would be in school! She would be normal.”

Gwen rushed into the room when the floor rattled. She could see Sam pounding on the box. It held for now although things could get ugly. 

“You getting angry does not help Ruby, at all!” Gwen begged of her. 

From the next room, Thea and Jesse stepped into the room. Gwen decided to field this one for Lena, who had her own problems to worry about. 

“Any luck?”

“Negative on the Queen's end,” Thea said.

Jesse threw her head back. Gwen recognized the look on her face. It was a look of someone who had been denied and had been frustrated. 

“No luck for Star Labs either. Even after we blocked Lex’s attempts to block us. And we finally found all of the backchannels. He’s been spying on us.”

“Which means my bastard brother knew of everything we’ve been saying.”

“No longer, I got everything!”

Despite Jesse’s appeasing statement, the damage had been done. Lena sunk into the chair, with the look of a woman who had been completely and utterly defeated. 

The doors opened up and Ronin stepped inside. Gwen and Jesse both stood up straight at the woman who had been involved with Lex’s team of young villains. 

“Stand down,” Thea said. “I’m guessing your cover was blown.”

“Mmm, yes. My name is Emiko. I’m Oliver Queen’s daughter.”

“From his castaway days,” Thea said. “But, getting into my family tree is not a rabbit hole anyone wants to go down.”

“Fair enough,” Gwen replied. 

“Ruby’s been abducted by the Light, and she’s been found out by M’comm. I need to tell Harry.”

“He’s not here,” Thea said.

Emiko’s face fell at this. The one person who could rescue Ruby, potentially from herself, had not been here. Oh, this was insane to say the least. 

“Sit down, we’ll figure something out,” Thea said. “You can stop by telling us everything you know.”

Right, Emiko could do that. And while she did not have everything, she did know that the Light had been working with a new player, who seemed to turn Ruby into something else, another weapon for them to use in their crusade to take down the Justice League.

* * *

  
On the Moon, Harry looked at the Starlight. Genesis, Susan, and Kara helped him analyze it and figure out what they need to do. 

“I believe this can help us cure the monster within Sam,” Harry said. “But, I believe it can also serve another purpose.”

Susan raised her eyebrow. 

“You’re not saying...you are saying, aren’t you?”

“I am. Aresia’s virus. I believe this is the key to preventing future degradation. Because, if what Nora let slip is true, if it mutates further, it’s not going to just affect men.”

But, as always, Harry had a pressing problem. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“First, we get back to Earth, grab every able bodied hero who is willing to come, and stage a rescue mission. We have to get the League Six out of there now.”

“Yes,” Genesis said. “I’ve been in touch with New Genesis.”

Harry’s watch blipped to light. He pressed a button on it and he had a signal to come back to Earth. 

“What it is?” Kara asked.

“Get the others, I’ll tell you on the way.”

Thankfully, with the help of Genesis, they were able to get from Earth to the Moon in pretty much no time flat. 

* * *

  
“So, that’s what happened.”

“She could come after us,” Thea said. 

The doors to the lab blasted open with ease. The Blue Beetle stepped out into the lab, eyes glowing with malice as she stepped towards them.

“And I hate it when I’m right.”

“I’m only after Emiko Queen. But, I won’t hesitate to remove you.”

Impulse rushed towards Blue Beetle from behind. Blue Beetle turned around and sent Impulse flying through the wall. Several metal spikes shot through the wall and Impulse just barely avoided being impaled. 

Thea’s quick draw arrows had been blasted into dust. Blue Beetle almost nailed her with a violent blast from the cannon. She just had to tuck her head, rolling to one side. 

“I’ve got her!”

Wondergirl wrapped a lasso around Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle sent a shockwave of energy which blocked Cassie’s grip and Cassie slammed up against the wall.

Jesse Quick rushed towards Blue Beetle but the ground had been electrified underneath her with a near fatal dose of electricity. 

“Alright, Ruby, I know you’re in there. The scarab is making you do this. You need to fight it.”

“No, I’m in control now!”

Spider-Girl’s webbing had been sliced with a blade. Ruby sent the blade whirling at Gwen’s head. Gwen dodged the attack. 

“Sis, listen to me, you shouldn’t do this. Whatever the Light is making you do, you can’t forget who you are.”

“Oh, this is what I am. This is what’s in my blood. I will make everyone remember who the Blue Beetle is and I will fear them.”

Impulse knocked Blue Beetle down with a blast of lightning. She had to react, right now. Impulse’s hand vibrated, the attack could kill Blue Beetle, but she paused, hand shaking. Oh, she could not do it, no matter how pragmatic it was. 

“And you’re weak. And you’ll always be weak.”

Blue Beetle blasted Impulse and blasted several chemicals. This created a fire which threatened to kill her former teammates. Blue Beetle moved over and stalked for her prey. 

‘You are going to kill them.’

“Isn’t that what you wanted? I’m finally listening to you. Going for the most lethal option.”

Spider-Girl webbed and yanked on the sprinklers to put out the fire. Emiko fired an arrow at Blue Beetle. The sonic wave caused her to step back a few inches, but she stopped and grabbed Emiko by the throat to lift her up. 

Impulse rose up and snatched Emiko from Blue Beetle’s grip. The metal almost sliced clear through her shoulder on the back swing. 

Blasts of plasma energy struck each and every woman who tried to attack her. Ruby just smiled and stood over her former teammates. Too weak to do what was necessary to kill her. 

“All of you are…..”

“RUBY!”

Sam had been let out of her cage or broke out. The members of the team did not know. She stepped forward and looked at the damage and injured team members which had been lying about. 

“This isn’t you, baby. This is something bad. You’re not a monster.”

“Yes, I am, and so are you. I lost my humanity, and it’s time to lose yours.”

Ruby remembered the frequency dear Granny whispered in her ear during the conditioning. Now it was time to cut the chains and bring her mother what she always had been. A huge sonic pulse hit Samantha Arias right in the chest and caused her to scream in pain.

Then she collapsed. Unmoving. Unresponsive. 

Lena’s horrified face told the story.

“Ruby, what did you do?”

“I freed her.”

* * *

  
Before, Ruby could turn her aggression on anyone else, Superman crashed through the ceiling. He grabbed Blue Beetle by the shoulders and rushed her back to drive her into the same cell which Sam had been left in.

Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, he noticed Lena checking Sam’s pulse.

“Come on. Don’t die on me. Not now, not now!”

Suddenly, Sam’s fingers flexed. Then her hand shot up and she grabbed Lena around the throat. Lena gasped as Sam choked her.

Harry had no choice, he abandoned his attempts to secure Ruby and pulled Reign off of Lena. And Sam was Reign right now, no question about it.

Blue Beetle looked. She had orders not to engage Superman under any circumstances, so it was time for her to leave. She would get Emiko another day. 

Sam dropped down to her knees. She just smiled. Harry helped Lena up, who massaged her sore throat. 

“Sam, I know you’re still in there.”

“Samantha Arias is dead. And I will Reign.”

Sam crashed through the ceiling and flew away. Both mother and daughter had been in the wind and Harry had to find a way to bring them back to their senses. 

“Kara, cancel the recruitment,” Harry said. “We have another problem.”  
 **The Plot Continues in the Next Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49(10/12/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 12th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 49:**  
Certain statements happened to be cliche. However, when it rained it poured. Harry surveyed the damage. Gwen, Cassie, Nora, and Jesse all recovering from the battle with the brainwashed and crazy Blue Beetle. And Sam having gone full Worldkilller. They just managed to enact this plan while Harry was preoccupied with the incident on Gemworld. Harry realized it was set up to keep his attention off Earth.

Lena sat up and drank a long swig of water. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but relaxed. 

“Are you okay?”

“Physically, yes,” Lena said. “But, emotionally, it’s an entirely other matter. I let Sam out, thinking that I would be able to distract Ruby long enough to, well for something to happen. I had no idea she was that far gone that she would kill her mother.”

“Someone’s in her ear,” Harry said. “To think I thought rescuing the League Six were the most frustrating thing I was going to have to deal with today.”

This particular statement caused Lena pretty much to jump at him with a jolt. 

“Wait, you know where they are?”

“Apokolips. I found out when I was….well that’s a long story. And one that I really don’t have any time.”

Apokolips, which meant Darkseid, which meant any trouble. Feelings aside, Lena knew she had to get in touch with Selene, and tell her about this problem. And enlist the help of the Team.

“She was, just too much,” Impulse said. “And the scary thing is what it was not the scarab doing it, it was Ruby. Maybe, maybe, it wasn’t the scarab falling into the control of the Reach we had to worry about.”

“Given her world killer blood, you’re worried.”

Nora Darhk turned up, with a piece of the Starlight in her hand. She somehow knew they would need it to deal with with the problem.

“We can find Sam and bring her back using this,” Nora said. “But, Ruby’s going to be more difficult. If she’s linked into the full power of the Scarab, it may shield her from the Starlight. Fortunately, there might be a solution we can use to break the connection and get through with her.”

Nora put up the image of a temple. Harry recognized it, as did Impulse. 

“It’s in Biayla. It’s been guarded by Aunt Marina for years. Originally, I think the intent was to use it if the Reach became a problem. But, with a slight modification, you can break through with Ruby and save her from it. And your...unique ability to charm women could do the next.”

Harry figured as much. 

“We’re going to have to get as much help as possible,” Harry said. “The magic involved is going to need to be strong.”

“Well, I’ll get all of the information on the temple as possible, and meet you back,” Nora said. 

Impulse started to nervously fidget. While she managed to save Aresia and put out one fire, there was another fire which had just blown open. And this might have been an even worse one created. 

“How can I help?”

“We...we can handle this,” Nora said.

“But, this is my fault! I should have been fast enough. But I wasn’t fast enough. I’m never fast enough!”

“You can’t think like that,” Harry told Nora. “Just take a deep breath, and we’ll figure this out. We might need your help after all, but you need your head in the game.”

“Right, right, head in the game. I can do that. I can fix this.”

* * *

  
Reign bolted out of the direction. The shackles of the weak and pathetic human woman who held her back had finally been erased. The Worldkiller freed herself and felt beyond liberated. She spread her wings and prepared to fry. 

A few more shadowed figures appeared next to Reign. Her sisters. And the dark haired woman dressed in black stepped up in front of her. 

“Reign?”

“You’re not one of us,” Reign said. “But, you have great power.”

“Is Samantha Arias gone?”

Each memory fragment flickered. It was like shadows from the past life hitting her. 

“Each second that passes, she’s further in the distance. I will serve my purpose and will bring about order ot the world. A new age will rise.”

The woman just smiled. Whatever Reign said appeased the woman. The woman motioned Reign to come forward and motioned for her. Despite the great power the woman wielded, Reign did not bend at the knee. She would not bend at the knee in case it was some kind of trap.

“Just who are you?”

“My name is Grail. I trust you recognize this seal.”

A stone had been lifted up. The demonic looking mark flickered and caused Reign’s mind flicker to life with the power. She recognized it and accepted it. She would step forward and join the sisterhood. 

“Yes, join us. Join your family. For, he awaits and you will achieve your purpose. The new world is upon us.”

Grail understood the power and potential all of these women wielded. While their Blue Beetle weapon had slipped through the cracks, she would be a valuable failsafe to keep the heroes occupied while the Worldkillers reach their final ascension.

“For them, there is no hope. There is only Darkseid.”

* * *

  
Zatanna got the message from Harry as did Mareena. The two women slipped into a tower right beside Harry. The energy gate opened up and Illyana stepped up. Nora and Illyana exchanged a look of unease. While they patched things up a little bit, there was still some bad blood.

“I got your message.”

Raven joined them. She could feel something. Something bad. Something which put her on unease. She did not feel this much anxiety since her sixteenth birthday approached. 

“Thanks for coming,” Harry said. “All of you.”

“Given what you’ve done for us, happy to help,” Raven said. 

“We need to build up enough magical energy to charge the temple,” Nora explained. 

Illyana looked at the calculations. Something about them caused her to raise an eyebrow.

“You’re reading this, aren’t you?” Illyana asked. “I’m not the only one….”

“Well, that’s going to require….” Zatanna said. 

“I suppose it was only inevitable,” Raven said with a sigh. “But, the trick is to lure her into the temple. Because the rune crafting won’t work anywhere else than the temple.”

“So, it’s just us?” Mareena asked.

“I tried to ask Constantine, but she’s currently with Wanda dealing with a situation in Hell.”

The casual way Harry dropped that statement made several of the women stare at him. At any other time, they would ask for clarification, but now was not the time. Harry would have looked into that situation a bit more, but unfortunately, he had the entire thing.

“We got to get Ruby, and then figure out Sam…..”

“The Shadow will deal with Sam.”

Lena stepped into the room to join them. One could see this situation had affected Lena. The guilt of her mistake in letting Sam caused her to be affected.

“I talked to Selene,” Lena said. “She agreed to call in some favors to find out what is going on with Sam. She did tell me there’s a chance. A small one, that she’s inside there.”

“Always a chance,” Nora agreed. “Thirty-six years of memories, real tangible memories are not going to be completely destroyed, no matter what her nature is. Although, the situation is dire.”

Harry really wished he could offer assurance. But the truth was, with everything that had happened, they would have to put these fires out one at a time. Ruby was the one that was the easiest and she was difficult.

“We’ll all play our parts and we’ll do this,” Mareena said.

“Let me know when you save her,” Lena said. 

A crackling in Harry’s headset brought to life. Harry readjusted the ear piece to compensate for the magic pouring through the air around them.

“Dad, it’s me.”

The voice of Nora Kent-Luthor-Allen crackled through the headset. 

“I’ve got sight on her. You can get to the temple. And once I lead her in, get ready...um are you ready to move?”

“Ready when you are,” Harry said. “Zee, Mareena, get in position. This could get ugly.” 

Harry honestly hoped it would not get ugly, but he had to face reality. He had a teenager who had lost her mind, with some kind of super weapon. And she was half World-Killer. Harry studied Nora Darhk’s notes one last time.

“If anyone can bring her back to life, it’s you,” Nora said.

The portal opened. Nora, Harry, Mareena, Zatanna, Illyana, and Raven lead the way. 

“We’re in position. We need to get her into the temple. You have a ten second window to get out and make sure she stays in.”

“Right, I can do that,” Impulse said.

“So, do you think she can pull it off?” Nora asked Harry.

“I believe she can.”

* * *

  
Blue Beetle prepared to move to take down the traitor. Despite the Scarab’s attempts to hold her back, which Ruby did not understand, she moved forward. Anyone who stood in her way from now forward was dead. She was tired of standing back and letting others look over her. 

A blur of light erupted in front of Blue Beetle. 

“What are you doing here? I warned you that I would hurt you.”

“I don't want to fight, I just want to talk. You’re...let’s just talk.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.”

Impulse sighed. She wanted to provoke Ruby to chase her. Not provoke Ruby to blast everyone into oblivion. She walked that slippery where one wrong step could cause problems. 

“You do. You know that this isn’t you. If you don’t get control, there are innocent people who are going to get caught up in the fire. But, you’re strong. Whatever they did to her, whatever the Reach did you, you can snap out of it. You can still save this. We...can fix your mother. No one blames for that.”

“I was the one that fixed her,” Ruby said. “Just like Granny fixed me.”

“Granny, as in Granny Goodness!” Impulse belted out. “Oh, scrap, this is...of course, of course, he’s looming faster. Have to...have to stop him.”

Impulse snapped herself. Focus on the mission. Don’t get sidetracked. There would be problems with getting sidetracked now. 

“You’re strong. You can fight this. Just look into your heart and be the good person I can. Granny’s using you.”

‘Listen to the Impulse. You need to let them help you.’

‘You’re always the one who is telling me to take the extremes. And now I’m unchained. Are you saying that I should stand back?’

‘I told you to take extremes against your enemies. But, you’re putting innocents in the crossfire. You’re a good person, Ruby Arias. And you should not fall down this road. There’s no return. You’ll be even worse than Black Beetle. You’ll be worse than the monsters who would enslave the universe.’

“Come on, Ruby.”

Ruby armed the plasma cannon. Nora Kent stood in the face of the death. Yet, the speeder did not blink.

“Don’t you understand. Everyone pushed me around. But now, I’m free. Finally, free.”

Blue Beetle aimed the cannon at Impulse who dodged out of the way. She ran up the side of the building and blind sided Blue Beetle with a shot to the back of the head. 

“Going to have to catch me first.”

Impulse darted out of the way a few seconds later and Blue Beetle followed. She would be nothing but ash when Blue Beetle got her hands on Impulse.

* * *

  
Out of all of the things she did in her life, this might be one of the reckless. Well second most reckless, but pretty much up there. She traveled through an underground tunnel and stepped into a secret control room. Her source brought Chloe to this place.

Everything had been tied together. Lex and the Godfreys, and Chloe needed to know how and why. She accessed the computer. 

The Godfreys had been working with Lex to seed mistrust with humanity. With what also amounted to a false flag operation to set up an alien invasion, with the Reach, and make Lex look like a hero when he and his team of Thunderbolts stopped them. The Godfreys worked for some kind of higher power.

Chloe prepared to download the files, hoping she could have them and expose Lex. After all he put her through, she really needed this.

“Hello, Ms. Sullivan. Long time no see.”

Chills came down Chloe’s spine. She pressed a button to activate her warm. The beefy hands of Lex’s head of security Otis grabbed and restrained Lois. And then, the man himself, the devil in a suit. 

“The damperings down here will block that signal,” Lex told her. “You know something about you that I admire, Ms. Sullivan?”

Chloe only mustered a look of absolute loathing in Lex’s direction. 

“You have persistence. It’s a pity you never quite had the necessary self preservation to get far in life.”

“What are you doing?”

Otis tied Chloe to a chair and made sure the ropes were as tight as possible. A chain snapped around Chloe’s ankles to further fasten her to the chair for good measure. Lex stepped over to Chloe and gently cupped her chin.

“I’m doing what’s necessary to make sure humanity can stand on their own two feet. After I’m done, they’ll never trust aliens again.”

Lex reached into a case and pulled out an object.

“A little friend to remind you of the last time we met.”

A doll, not unlike the one which possessed Chloe for years, had been placed on the table in front of her. Chloe realized some kind of camera must have been placed in the doll. She mustered the best “you bastard” look she could as Lex slipped out. 

Well, this could have gone better.

* * *

  
Impulse charged around. Blue Beetle made headway and she could feel the heat. The doors to the temple in Biayla had been thrown wide open for Impulse to blow completely through.

“NOW!”

It only took Ruby a second to realize she had been led into a trap. Unfortunately, it was just one second before she had been trapped. Beams of magical light, interlocking kept her into place.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was…..”

‘It’s for your own good.’

The Blue Beetle, Ruby Arias, collapsed to the ground. Pulses of agony erupted through her body as the beams interlocked with each other. From the shadows, Illyana, Raven, Zatanna, Nora, Mareena, and Harry activate the runes on the temple and make her head feel like her head is splitting open.

“You were right, not enough power,’ Mareena said.

Nora nodded. They all knew what to do. She leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips to get this process started.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(50, 51, and 52) on October 19th, 2020.**


	50. Chapter 50(10/19/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 19th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 50:**  
Nora Darhk deepened her kiss on Harry and made him groan. His hands wrapped around her body and felt it up. Zatanna and Illyana also moved to either side of Harry and stroked his body. Mareena slipped behind Illyana and Raven did the same to Zatanna.

It did not take too long before a circle of naked women appeared, around one naked man. Nora broke the kiss and allowed Zatanna to move in for a kiss of their own. From within the temple, a bed manifested, large enough to accommodate them. The runes flashed with power.

“Time to begin.”

Zatanna tried to go for Harry’s cock, but Raven already beat her to the punch. The beautiful sorceress wrapped her lips around Harry’s pole and deep throated him. Hungrily suucking on him. Raven’s beautiful face pushing all the way down onto him. Zatanna moved down to suck on Harry’s balls. 

Illyana decided to take her spot on Harry’s face. Harry’s perfect tongue dove into the warm folds of the lovely blonde. While Nora and Mareena moved into position to get fingered by Harry. The energy which coursed through these women increased. Nora and Mareena sucked on Illyana’s breasts while she rode Harry’s face.

The orgy of lovely, endless flex was a sight to see for anyone. The Blue Beetle, locked into place, had been forced to watch. The woman underneath breathed heavily as she viewed this scene. 

Raven hummed as she put Harry’s prick deep into her mouth. Zatanna sucked on his balls and made sure they were nice and full for what they were doing. 

Illyana crouched down and kissed Harry’s abs and chest. Nora cupped her ass while Harry licked her pussy. Illyana closed her eyes and murmured something in Russian. She was about ready to explode for Harry. 

Nora studied the runes on the wall, before making an assessment. 

“I think it’s time for one of us to take his cock.”

Raven pulled away, and turned to Zatanna. She held Harry’s cock in her hand and stroked a few times to make sure it remained nice and rigid. She passed it onto Zatanna. The other girls slid off down the bed, as Zatanna mounted Harry’s cock. 

“Hello, Zee,” Harry said. “You ready?”

“Always.”

Harry did not keep her rating. He plunged all the way into Zatanna’s warm vice. Zatanna’s pussy clenched and milked him when bouncing up and down. Harry ran his hands down and played with Zatanna’s legs. Stunning as always and the woman who moaned with each bounce looked hot as hell when she drove all the way down onto his prick. Her tight walls ensnared and released Harry. 

“F-fuck, it’s so good,” Zatanna breathed in Harry’s ear. “Mmmm!”

Off to the side, Illyana, Mareena, and Raven were all on their hands and knees. Nora conjured a strap-on made of pure energy. She slammed it into Illyana’s pussy from behind. Illyana moaned as Nora grabbed her hips and pushed her back and forth to drive her completely wild.

“That’s the beginning. That’s just the beginning.”

Tentacles appeared and teased the opened slits of Mareena and Raven. They both moaned as Nora rocked themselves inside of her body. 

Zatanna closed her eyes and rode the man of the hour. Every now and then, she flashed a look in Ruby’s direction, as if telling her what was going to come next. The Blue Beetle had been trapped, with nowhere to go and nothing to do other than to enjoy the show. 

Harry dove face-down into Zatanna’s cleavage and made her scream. Her pussy tightened and launched juices down onto his prick. Each ride drove Zatanna to the edge. 

Mareena had been freed from Nora’s hand. Harry positioned himself so he could finger Raven while he pushed into Mareena. Mareena dove between Zatanna’s legs and sucked up her sweet nectar to make a hell of a delicious sound. Harry plunged into one of his oldest teammates. 

The Princess of Atlantis clamped down onto Harry’s tool as it pushed into her body. The friction, the heat, and everything else built within her body. Mareena cried out, lust just burning through her. Harry knew how to hit all of those right buttons and drive her completely wild with pleasure. She would just get him, a tiny bit deeper. His balls slapped her skin and made her flesh sing with pleasure. 

Nora pulled Illyana onto her lap and bounced the gorgeous blonde. She was nice and ripe and ready to be fucked by Harry. In fact, Nora intended to help Harry fuck her. The reflective spell allowed Nora to keep an eye on Harry plowing Mareena while he finger-fucked Raven. Zatanna writhed on the bed from Mareena’s hot and heavy pussy heating. 

A helping hand or rather a helping tentacle, it was on the menu today. Nora slid it all the way into Zatanna’s open mouth and stuffed it all the way down. The end of it duplicated Harry’s cock and made her moan when Nora throat-fucked her. 

“Only a quarter of the way charged,” Nora breathed.

Harry decided to step up the charging and continue to stuff Mareena. The Princess of Atlantis’s pussy squirted and spilled her juices all over Harry. Harry grabbed her and plunged down into Mareena on the bed. It rocked back and forth as Harry plowed into her. 

Raven closed her eyes. She could feel these sensations build through her. It might be a while since she had a chance to enjoy Harry, but she would love every single moment of it. Those three fingers deep inside of her just sent her spiraling over the edge of endless pleasure. 

“Cum for me, Raven.”

She could not hold it back. Raven came. Mareena came. Zatanna came. Nora came, Illyana came. They all did, they all came all over the place. 

Mareena rose up to taste the juices from Raven’s fingers. Harry pushed into her and rode out one final orgasm. Their bodies glowed and tantric energy siphoned up to charge the runes. 

The moment Harry pulled out of Mareena, Raven had been on top of him. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips with ravenous hunger. 

“I need this.”

Harry would not be one to deny a woman her base needs. Raven’s ample chest squashed against his chest and her pussy, heated and ready, slid down onto his engorged prick. The intensity of his cock piercing her body only increased when Harry plunged all the way inside of her body. 

Raven tilted her head back and felt pleasure. Not just from Harry entering her, although that did feel nice. But, the way his hands were all over her. Touching her body and grabbing it in every way possible. Raven knew precisely what to do. She drove her warm box. She unleashed everything. 

“We should do this more often,” Harry said.

“Mmm, I wouldn’t complain.”

Harry figured as much. Nora locked eyes with Harry and smiled. A naughty tentacle slid its way into Raven’s back passage and stuffed her. Nora’s eyes screwed shut, her hands still firmly on Illyana’s chest while fucking her from behind. The sounds of pleasure echoed throughout the room. 

Mareena and Zatanna found each other and scissor fucked each other. Zatanna’s breasts just inches away from Mareena’s open mouth proved to be a tantalizing object of lust. She sucked on the nipples and sent Zatanna over the top with a cry of pleasure. 

“Oooh, yes, right here!”

The runes had been more than halfway charged, which seemed about right. Raven wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and plunged herself down onto him. The half-demon sorceress moaned when Harry pushed her, pushed her all the way back onto him. 

“Closer,” Harry said. “You’re going to gush.”

“Your fault.”

“I’d like to think so.”

Raven unleashed followed. She unchecked her emotions and just went wild pounding on Harry’s cock. Watching the normally stoic woman just give into her passions just made Harry smile. Harry managed to stave off an orgasm, although it would feel nice to paste the inside of her pussy. Still, Harry had self control and held back from the explosion. 

A little break, and Harry squeezed Raven’s hips to coax a little bit more of her juices out of him as she came.

A second later, Nora dove down onto Harry’s cock, mouth first. While Illyana’s face pressed between Nora’s thighs and eat her out. Harry cupped the back of Nora’s head. His cock thrusting deep into her mouth. 

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

Nora came up with a smile. She pulled away from Illyana, and presented her to Harry as an offering. Illyana perched herself onto Harry’s lap. The wet pussy ground against his cock. 

“Just as much as you can’t resist this.”

“No, he wants me, and I want him,” Illyana said. “It’s been too long, Hadrian. And we’re almost there, but we need to push the power levels over the edge.”

Harry wasted no time in pushing into Illyana’s body. Illyana closed her eyes and allowed Harry’s length to plunge all the way into her body. Once inch at a time, until she had been completely filled up. Oh, Illyana could just, she could just almost die with pleasure the way which Harry slammed deep inside of her body. 

“F-fuck,” Illyana moaned. “Oooh, this feels amazing.”

Harry was glad it felt amazing. Illyana’s tight pussy closed down onto his throbbing hard cock. And from behind Illyana, Nora’s hands cupped her blonde friend’s breasts and spread her ass cheeks. Illyana closed her eyes and Nora slipped into her from behind. 

Double stuffed. Double stuffed and damned if Illyana did not love it. She loved every last second of it, getting it from both sides so to speak. Nora and Harry smothered her body with kisses as they sandwiched Illyana between them. Oh, she was losing it and it was going to be glorious. She was going to cum harder than ever before. Illyana let out a cry of passion as they continued to stuff her.

“So close.”

Illyana threw her head back. Yes, she was so close, it was almost obscene. She came hard at the stuffing from Nora and Harry. 

The smile on Nora’s face widened to near Joker levels. They were close, so close, but not close enough. And they were not completely finished, until Nora had Harry’s cock inside of her. She waited long enough. And since the circle started with her, it should end with her. 

“Going to make her lose it first,” Harry said. “She’s so hot. It’s going to be a tricky one to hold back.”

“Well, you have this far.”

Point taken very well. Harry plunged himself into Illyana’s moist center. Oh, she just hugged and gripped him the faster Harry plowed into her body. Closer, and closer, but Harry redoubled his efforts to maintain control. He wanted to feel Illyana cum one more time. 

Another stream of anguished Russian before Illyana collapsed in Harry’s arms. Nora and Harry rode out Illyana’s holes for another spell and allowed the double stuffed Russian to fall.

“Are we charged?”

Nora checked the runes.

“Yes, but there could be a miscue of the calculations. A little more tantric energy could not go amiss.”

Of course, Nora would say that. Harry dragged the lovely dark haired woman onto his lap. His throbbing hard prick lined up to her hot pussy and made her cry out in pleasure as Harry stuffed her. Finally, finally, he was inside of her, completely and Nora could not be happier. 

The vigor of which Nora bounced on Harry’s lap inflamed his cock. Oh, one could say many things about Nora Darhk, but she was not lacking with passion. Those hands just wrapped around Harry’s neck and caused him to groan as he stuffed into her body. 

“Let’s give them something to do.”

Zatanna, Illyana, Mareena, and Raven all jerked into a circle. Their legs spread and a wave of magical tentacles manifested from the forms of Harry and Nora. They stuffed the bodies of other women. 

Harry closed his eyes as he could hear the moans and also feel four other tight pussies, other than the one he was directly fucking. He grabbed Nora and pushed her up and down. Harry slammed her hot box down onto him, making sure he went as deep as possible inside of her. Nora clamped down onto him and let out another vigorous moan as Harry slid all the way inside of her body. 

“More than a little bit of tantric energy, yes,” Nora breathed.

“Mmm, you know it,” Harry groaned. “But, there’s no kill like overkill.”

Harry sucked on Nora’s breasts and made her scream in pleasure. She pounded back and forth onto his cock and allowed it to slide into her body. Her orgasm hit it’s peak along with those of the other women in the circle of sex around them. 

Mareena, Zatanna, Raven, and Illyana all lost every sense they had. They fell to the bed, the breath completely knocked out of them when they came. 

Nora came again and now it was time. Harry’s balls were full and Nora thought since she found this place, it would be only fair she earned Harry’s load. She bounced up and down and looked Harry in the eyes. She longed for him to cum. Longed for him to spill his seed inside of her body. 

“You know you want to. It’s time to fill up my body with you….ooh fill my nasty pussy with your hot seed. I’m a slut who is thirsty for you, baby.”

Nora bounced a little bit harder, eyes widened and lust dancing through them. Harry picked up the pace and drove into Nora to make her lose it all over him. Her juices just spilled out onto his cock and dripped, dripped all over the place. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed into Nora to drive her completely wild with pleasure. A few more thrusts before Harry finished. 

The orgasm which followed was intense. It super charged the runes, past what they needed to go. Harry grabbed Nora and pushed her all the way down onto him to make her cry out in pleasure. Nora pressed herself down onto Harry and allowed his cum to spurt freely inside of her body. 

The tentacles made the four other women cum as well. More than enough tantric energy flooded the temple and allowed Harry to do what needed to be done. 

“Perfect.”

Without another word, Nora collapsed in Harry’s arms. The cum spurted out of her. Harry positioned Nora into his arms and looked over to their guest. Nora rested her head on his chest as Harry gently put her on the bed.

The armor retracted completely and the seventeen year old stood before him with a look in her eyes that indicated there was only one thing on the mind of Ruby Arias. Harry pulled himself away from the pile of dripping bodies to face their guest.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod**


	51. Chapter 51(10/19/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 19th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 51:**  
Rage fades away to other emotions. Ruby’s naked body pressed up against Harry’s and the two of them shared an extremely passionate and lustful kiss. Harry’s fingers moved down Ruby’s body and made her cry out in pleasure as he touched her in all the right places.

Harry had her down on the bed and spread her legs to stick two fingers deep inside of her. Ruby’s hips pushed up to meet Harry’s fingers sliding into her. She closed her eyes and the pleasure just rocked into her body. Ruby’s mouth opened up and she closed out. 

“More, I want more. Please ride me.”

He teased her a little bit more with the fingering. Then Harry pulled out and allowed Ruby to lick his fingers. Followed by spreading her legs and diving all the way down into her pussy to devour it. Ruby’s cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room. She closed her eyes and put those hands on the back of Harry’s head. 

So much pleasure, so much pleasure just rocked over every single last inch of Ruby’s body as Harry’s tongue drove as far into her as humanly possible. He clicked his tongue inside of her, slurping her juices all the way down. Ruby grabbed the back of his head and continued to push him downwards, making him go a little bit deeper in response. Ruby’s hips just pushed up and met Harry, oozing all over the place.

She was wet, so wet now. And so perfect. Harry slid over the top of her and lifted one leg to plant kisses down on it. The other leg wrapped around Harry’s hips.

“I need it! I’m burning up without it.”

“You feel like you wanted this for a long time, baby girl.”

Ruby’s legs wrapped around Harry’s hips as he pulled her in, as to demonstrate she wanted this for a very long time. Harry grabbed her hips and plunged all the way down, filling her pussy up completely with his throbbing hard cock. Ruby pushed up to meet Harry as he thrust into her, hard, deep, and fast. He filled her moist hole until he squeezed down onto him very hard. 

“Oooooh! So Good!”

“If you think that’s good, you haven’t felt anything just yet.”

Harry squeezed Ruby’s breasts as he slapped his balls down on her thighs. The two exchanged a kiss, with Ruby’s hands wrapped around him. She looked at Harry. Every bit of anger and rage she felt earlier replaced by lust. Which Harry decided to indulge in by grabbing Ruby’s hips and fucking her good and tight. His balls slapped off of her thighs the quicker he pounded her tight pussy. 

The lustful moans Ruby gave Harry only increased the faster he fucked her. A little bit more, a little bit deeper, and Harry would fill her up. Stuff her pussy until it throbbed with desire. Harry picked up a steadier pace, rising up and smashing down into her tight hole until it encased his prick into such warm pleasure that it was very exciting to experience. He grabbed her nipples and squeezed them.

“Cum for me again.”

Ruby came for Harry, good and hard. Her wet walls clamped down onto him and slid his cock into her depths as he pounded her hard from underneath. 

The roller coaster ride Ruby’s body had been taken on, it had been so good. Harry grabbed her tight little hips and pummeled her to the bed. His big cock slammed into her and stretched her out in ways that the seventeen year old woman could not imagine. 

Harry’s hand slid all the way down Ruby’s leg and made her cry out in pleasure. Those lips pressed against Ruby’s neck and she moaned in response, getting louder the faster Harry planted his thick cock all the way inside of her body. Ruby pumped back and forth and allowed his prick all the way inside of her. 

“Cum again!”

Ruby obeyed the whims of her lover. Her tight cunt clutched him and drained her oozing juice all over him. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed her tight little pussy, slapping his balls all the way down onto her. Ruby closed in and moaned heavily, the faster Harry plowed down into her smoldering hot hole.

Finally, Ruby had been sat up on Harry’s lap. Harry grabbed Ruby and impaled her tight body down onto his throbbing, rigid cock. Her walls tightened and released him, cumming insanely all over his prick. She knew and he knew Harry could press all of the right buttons.

The snug warmth of her tight pussy around Harry made it very hard to hold back. Oh, but he had to, no matter how much he wanted to cum inside of this tight teenager who continued to ride his cock. Ruby’s eyes flashed with lust. 

“Please, fill me!”

Harry cupped her ass for added leverage and drove her all the way down onto him. Those fingers rocked her body and made her cry out even more. Harry’s fingers slipped against her nipple, tugged on it, hot and heavy as she moaned with each slapping motion down on it. 

Ruby’s insides turned to jelly from how hard Harry was pounding her. She wanted him to finish inside of her. She had dreams about this for a long time. Nothing else mattered other than getting Harry to finish inside of her. His big balls cracked up against her thighs the faster he rocked into her. 

Closer, Ruby could feel it. Stars flashed around the back of her eyes.

“After you.”

One more intense orgasm on Ruby’s part set off the chain of her cumming extremely hard. Harry impaled her deep on his long rod and made her body shake and quiver the second he drove her down onto him. Harry leaned Ruby back and sucked her delicious nipples until she finished squirting all over him.

Finally, Harry’s turn and he delivered in spades, unleashing a shower of cum inside of Ruby. Ruby tightened around him, her quim milking him. The heat only made Harry succumb to his most base instincts and fill Ruby’s tight hole up with so much cum as possible.

Ruby collapsed like a puppet with her strings cut in his arms. Her involuntary muscle squeezes made sure the rest of the cum splattered into her insides. Harry finished working until he finally pulled Ruby off of him and edged her a tiny bit back from him.

One final kiss to the lips of the sleeping girl before Harry pulled back and admired his handiwork .One well fucked woman sank into a mild stupor on the bed.

* * *

  
Harry never lacked attention. The lovely Ms. Zatanna Zatara climbed between Harry’s legs and began to inhale his thick throbbing organ, slurping Ruby’s orgasm off of it. Zatanna pressed her beautiful face all the way down onto his prick. Harry held onto it and throated Zatanna, allowing her warm oral hole to press all the way down onto his cock. The moment Zatanna pulled away, she licked her lips and traced a pattern around his throbbing head to really get it throbbing. A few more kisses and she looked content and more than ready to ride. 

“She tasted good. The two of you together.”

Zatanna turned around and put her ass in the air. Her thighs spread and revealed her wet slit. Harry grabbed ahold of Zatanna’s ass and pushed his lover and teammate a bit forward. Just a few feet away from the recovering Ruby, Harry lined himself up for the shot and sank his throbbing hard prick deep into Zatanna’s body.

The sorceress moaned as her strong magical lover filled her up from behind. Yes, this was perfect, for many reasons. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed into her body from behind. His missile sought the warm heat which erupted through her body and Harry could hardly hold back in pummeling her. 

“So glad for you to come back for more.”

Oh, Zatanna had been glad she came back for more as well. Her body rocked back and forth, tight in Harry’s hands when he plowed all the way down into her warm center. It had been a very good feeling for her as well. A hell of a feeling in fact to feel his thick balls slapping down onto her thighs and taking her to new levels of pleasure. Harry pulled back and slammed himself into Zatanna to drive her a bit wilder with pleasure. 

“I’m always back for more. I always can’t get enough. You know that.”

“I do indeed.”

Harry sped up his thrusts in Zatanna and allowed her wet pussy to engulf him. She wore nothing but fishnets when he fucked her, which made Zatanna hotter than hell. Harry pulled himself back onto her and sunk his throbbing hard prick deep into her warm cunt which squeezed around him very tightly, oozing around his prick as it drove himself as down into her body as possible. 

“You like it. You like it, don’t you? Being fucked like this?”

“Mmmmm!”

The words, the cries, the lust just coming from Zatanna, it felt hotter than hell, to be perfectly honest. Those tight walls closed down onto his hard prick as he grabbed her and fucked her deep. Oh, Zatanna enjoyed being filled up by his mighty cock. Every time it stuck inside of her, it rocked her world. 

Harry ran his hands down Zatanna’s body to further stimulate it. He grabbed her breasts and ass and encouraged them like they were his. His fingers danced against Zatanna’s chest and allowed his magical energy to channel through her breasts. She had been shaken. 

The sheer intensity of her orgasm made Harry groan as he rode the hell out of Zatanna’s wet pussy from behind. A couple more loud slaps and Harry built some momentum to drive all the way into the warm and welcoming depths of his lover and teammate. He grabbed her hips tight and plowed down into her to rock her entire body. Zatanna squeezed him a little bit and Harry filled her up a little bit further. 

“Pop for me. Pop for me one more time, my sexy magician.”

Zatanna let it all loose and came all over Harry’s prick. He drove it down into her wet hole as he rode her. He went in all fast and then slowed down a little bit. Then sped back up again. It had been a constant loop of pleasure, of slamming down hard into Zatanna from behind and driving her completely wild. 

“One more time.”

Harry’s fingers ran down Zatanna’s hot body and her snug insides just pulled on his cock as it sank it all the way inside of her body. Oh, yes, she felt good with his prick being driven completely into her body from behind. Those hands worked their magic on Zatanna the faster he plowed inside of her from this particular side. He rocked her, back and forth, stuffing his huge cock into her tight cavern from behind. 

“Okay, one more.”

Harry decided to pull out of Zatanna. With a swift pop, Harry teleported in front of Zatanna and stuffed his cock into her mouth. Face-fucking her hard and making Zatanna just cry out in pleasure. 

One more hole Harry did not enjoy tonight. Harry sat Zatanna on his lap. He ran a hand down her fishnet clad legs and spread her cheeks, ready to penetrate her from this position. Zatanna tilted back, with Harry using her own juices for lubrication. A hand full of ass cheeks each and Harry lined up his cock to the center. He pushed into Zatanna and slowly entered her ass from beneath.

Zatanna tilted back to give Harry full access to sucking her breast while he fucked her up the ass. Something which Harry did not disappoint at all. His fingers just ran against Zatanna’s chest. Harry squeezed Zatanna’s chest and cupped onto her butt as she rocked up and down onto him, his prick driven in between her tight cheeks as he ass-fucked her. She saw stars from what Harry was doing to her.

“Won’t be too long until you spurt like a fountain.”

The electricity of Harry’s fingers stroking her slit in time of plowing Zatanna’s ass made her lose it completely. She supposed that was Harry’s magic trick. He grabbed her ass and sped up, driving a little bit faster into her tight and hot anal cavity. The faster Harry went inside of her, the more she lost it completely. Harry had her hips and managed to drive Zatanna completely down, stuffing her ass completely full of his cock. 

“Your turn,” Zatanna breathed. “You know you can’t resist any longer.”

“Guilty...as charged.”

A couple more squeezes and Zatanna threw her head back completely. Harry had her, right where he wanted her to bed. His thick organ, speared deep into her ass, sent Zatanna into a ravenous stupor of pleasure as she dropped her warm cheeks down onto his balls and allowed his cock to fill her on a constant basis. Harry squeezed her thighs and plunged into her tight ass from underneath.

“I can’t, and you’ve earned my cum….darling.”

Zatanna tilted herself back, ass cheeks clapped down onto him. Yes, she did and yes, Harry exploded inside of her. He grabbed her cheeks and sunk his prick down into her while raining his cum down onto her. 

Harry enjoyed the snugness of Zatanna’s tight ass for a long time and cream-pied the inside of it. His fingers traced patterns down her clit and sent another electrical wave towards the woman who enjoyed her ride down to the very last drop of cum spilling inside of her tight back passage. The sweet sensation of release inspired these lovers. 

The aftermath followed, with Harry pulling out of Zatanna. And Zatanna lowering her mouth down onto Harry to clean his messy rod up before the cycle continued again.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)(NEW)**


	52. Chapter 52(10/19/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of Three Chapter Set Posted on October 19th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 52:**  
“Thank you for fixing me.”

Ruby pressed her naked teenage body down onto Harry’s strong one. The barely legal woman pressed her hips down onto him and moaned. She had been blinded by emotions and had not gotten a proper chance to explore Harry’s body in all of its splendor. Now that she did, Ruby was not letting up on what she was doing. Her fingers traced down onto his body and kissed him. 

Her first time had been pretty intense, almost so much so. However, Ruby needed those intense emotions to override the dark ones. She had been chilled to the bone based on what she did. The dark things which spread through her mind, it made her shudder.

Still, for now, Ruby buried that grief deep inside of her mind. Not to mention Harry’s throbbing hard cock between her folds as she sat on his lap. His fingers traced down her body and made her feel really good as he entered her from this position. The thickness of his tool, building up momentum just drove Ruby all the way down onto him. Oh, yes, her entire body was being rocked by this handsome stud and she loved every single last minute of it. 

“I’m going to ride you, until I can’t ride anymore!” Ruby cried in his ear. “Oooh, you feel so good inside me like that. I’ve never felt so alive, or so full than I did right about now!”

Her thighs slapped down onto Harry’s balls. A little bit deeper, and Ruby slid her hot box all the way down onto Harry’s pulsing organ. She had dreams about this man, which as the scarab so bluntly put it, caused biochemical reactions. Namely, her insides clenched around his prick and made her just ooze all over the place. Harry grabbed her and pushed her all the way down. 

“Bold, Ms. Arias. Let’s see if you can back it up.”

The heat only pushed all the way down onto him. Her snug box grabbed onto Harry’s prick and squeezed it hard. Ruby threw herself back and went all in to ride the hell out of her lover. She passionately drove her wet pussy up and down on his cock, riding him a little bit faster and a lot harder. She went in a whole lot hotter and it drove her completely wild with the most intense lust possible. 

She intended to back it up. Her insides turned in on themselves and squeezed Harry’s hard prick, giving it a nice tug when it pushed into her body. She could feel him. The scent of his musk drove Ruby mad with lust. She rocked up and down on his prick.

Ruby hung on for dear life and did not want this ride to never end. However, she closed her eyes. Hand clasped around Harry’s shoulder as she drove all the way down. Her insides gushed and rocked back and forth before Ruby came all over Harry’s prick, splashing her warm juices all over it. 

“Y-yes!”

The shower of juices down onto his prick allowed Harry to slide deeper into Ruby’s warm little box. Harry touched her beautiful tanned legs and pushed her all the way down onto his hard cock which drove her completely wild with pleasure. Ruby threw her head back and slammed her wet pussy down onto Harry’s prick to squeeze him.

“Take a breath.”

Harry picked up Ruby and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and rubbed her breasts which earned some very intense coos from Ruby.

“I love how you touch me.”

Harry decided to make Ruby love him a little bit more, by stroking her body. Her legs spread and Harry’s fingers stimulated her clit. He flooded Ruby’s inexperienced mind with new, fresh emotions. Her body thrashed up and down, to meet with Harry’s fingers as they plunged a bit deeper inside of her. 

“You want my cock, don’t you, baby girl?”

Ruby smiled. Harry read her like a book. She wanted him so badly. That strong, Alpha cock just brushed up against Ruby’s slit and made her cry out in pleasure. Harry pressed his thick prick all the way down onto her wet hole and pressed his thick cock into her wet hole and stuffed her completely.

“Always, ride me, Daddy!”

There’s another one, but Harry was not surprised by all things considered. Ruby’s green eyes flashed with lust as Harry plunged himself into her. Her tight, juicy cunt stretched to accommodate every last inch of Harry’s pulsing length as it speared inside of her. Ruby pressed her hands against Harry and cried out, lust only building as it drove into her body and slam-fucked the hell out of her. 

“You’re losing it for me, baby girl. Aren’t you?”

Ruby let out an intense sigh and let her lust just go freely. Harry picked up a steadier pace and rocked Ruby’s insides until they started to ooze all over his prick. He pushed all the way down and rode the hell out of Ruby, slapping his thick balls up and down on her tender thigh. Ruby clutched him and milked his prick as fast as humanly possible. Harry timed his motions against her milking pussy.

“Faster, faster! OOOH YES!”

Harry sped up inside of Ruby and rocked her body. Her insides turned back against Harry. He grabbed her hips and stretched all the way down into her tight pussy. Those wet walls clutched onto Harry as he pounded all the way down into her. 

“Cum for me one more time. Then Daddy will give you his reward.”

Ruby clutched onto Harry’s cock. Oh, she was a good girl. A very good girl, who wanted Harry’s thick prick buried all the way inside of her. She wanted her Daddy’s cream. She could feel her body racing to the finish line. Just a little bit more and she would have him. 

Finally, Ruby came and Harry followed a second later. He grabbed Ruby and looked her straight in the eye while he fired a load of cum into her body. The eye contact made Ruby’s skin boil the faster Harry drove into her. 

He rode out her warm, clutching pussy. Oh, it felt so good to release inside of such a tight teenage cunt. Ruby rocked her hips up and down to meet Harry’s hands when it pressed down onto her thighs. Harry pressed down onto her nipples and made her cry out for more.

“Thanks Daddy.”

They had more visitors, and Harry moved about, so they could join.

* * *

  
Back for more, was Zatanna Zatara. She kissed Ruby’s lips while Harry moved behind her and stroked her. Mareena also crawled onto the bed and put her warm mouth onto Harry’s prick and sucked on it. Harry grabbed the blonde Princess’s head and stuffed all the way down her throat. 

Mareena decided to lift the cum out of Ruby’s pussy. It was liquid after all. The cum rested on the palm of Mareena’s hand in a puddle, and she slowly licked it up in front of the face of the awe-struck and extremely horny young woman before her. Ruby’s entire body twitched on the bed. 

“Come here.”

Ruby joined two of the senior members of the team, who pressed and kissed her already well fucked body between them. Their hands and mouths explored endlessly on the younger woman and drove her completely wild. Mareena and Zatanna explored Ruby inch by inch, without any shame. 

Mareena pulled away so Zatanna could slide into Ruby. Ruby was unable to believe this. She experienced her very first scissor fuck, with Zatanna’s warm pussy lips rubbing against her moist canal. The heat only drove her completely wild as Zatanna ran her pussy up and down on Ruby’s and made her wet, swollen, and ready, and willing to be fucked even more. 

“Looks like it is just you and me.”

The familiar feel of Mareena rubbing her warm pussy lips against Harry followed. Harry met her halfway and grabbed Mareena to slide her hot box all the way down onto his pulsing organ. The second it slid inside of her, Mareena just gasped as he filled her, fast and deep from this angle. Oh, Mareena could ride him all night long and he would allow her to. He slid her hot pussy down onto him.

The clutch of Mareena against his organ made Harry focused all of his attention on her, at least for the moment. His hands clasped Mareena’s breasts and gave them a squeeze while she rocked up and down onto him. Her insides, much like a wave machine, clutched onto Harry’s throbbing hard cock. She let out a cry of pleasure the very second he slid inside of her body and he drove her completely wild. 

“Faster,” Mareena breathed. “Oooh, faster, please!”

Harry obliged Mareena and slammed his engorged prick all the way into her tight, smoldering cavern. Mareena clamped her hot walls around his prick, the faster he drove all the way down into her. He knew all of the right buttons to push to get Mareena riding him faster than before. 

“How’s this for fast?”

Mareena threw her head back. Harry sucked on her breasts and rocked a bit quicker inside of her body. She was going to ride the wave so to speak. Her insides closed around on Harry and pulsed the faster. Just a little bit closer and Mareena would have it. Just a little bit closer and Mareena would explode all over his engorged prick. Harry filled up her hot box with as much of his cock as he could. 

“It’s very good….very….mmmm fast!”

Harry slammed deep into Mareena’s’s hot cavern and stretched her out a little bit further. She clutched down onto him and let out a cry of pleasure as she showered his prick with as much juices as humanly possible. Harry slid all the way into her and rocked her body something fierce and pounded her until she spilled waves of cum down onto his cock. She settled down onto him, trembling with thinly disguised lust. 

“Very good.”

Those words spilled out of Mareena’s mouth without any problems. Harry made sure she came one more time and collapsed. 

Zatanna and Ruby pulled themselves away from each up as Mareena rested. Their mouths latched onto Harry’s moist prick and the two lovely brunettes took turns licking his prick. Harry grabbed Ruby’s head and guided his cock into her mouth. Oh, her nice, warm mouth, Harry could not have enough of driving his cock down her throat. 

Ruby could not have enough of Harry face-fucking her. And it was not like Zatanna felt left out either. She occupied herself by licking and sucking on Harry’s balls.

“Zee wants a ride. You go over and play with Mareena.”

Ruby released Harry’s prick with a succulent slurp and turned her attention to Mareena. One could see the look of unrestrained sexual lust just build through Ruby. She climbed on top of Mareena and pounced down onto her body. Her hips slid into position onto Mareena and made her cry out in pleasure. 

Now, Zatanna positioned herself in a reverse-cowgirl position on Harry. Which gave Harry a perfect view of the ass he fucked so well earlier in the day. Zatanna turned up and down and rocked Harry’s pole. The magician performed her favorite magic trick to make Harry’s long, throbbing cock disappear deep within her wet pussy. She leaned back a little bit and Harry toyed with her breasts a little bit.

“Oooh, this is real magic.”

“It sure is, babe.”

Zatanna bounced a little bit harder. She had been in the perfect position to watch as Ruby sucked on Mareena’s succulent breasts. This made Zatanna’s insides turn on each other and clamp down. So hot and so moist as Harry slid all the way inside of her body from behind. He rode her, with deeper intensity than ever before. His hands slapped down onto her thighs the faster he pounded her with aggression. 

“Fuck my pussy. Faster! Oooh, that’s it!”

Ruby and Mareena sixty-nined each other. The two women ate their pussies and enjoyed it. While Ruby was inexperienced, she made up for it, with the pure energy she put in to licking a woman’s cunt. Mareena’s hips drove down to meet Ruby’s hot and questing tongue. She had been driven completely wild with endless lust. 

Harry, always surrounded by female flesh, enjoyed this. He pumped deeper and deeper inside of Zatanna’s tight ass and allowed her tight back muscles to squeeze tight around him. Harry milked her tits and drove Zatanna a little bit deeper onto his prick to make her lose it completely. 

“Going to cum for me, hard, luv?” Harry breathed on her neck. “Just a little bit more. That’s it, right there.”

Zatanna pressed all the way down onto his prick and found her body gushing for him. Oh, yes, Zatanna could feel it. Something build inside of her. Something wonderful as she came all over Harry’s prick. It drove deep inside of her body and filled her up all the way. 

One more orgasm on Zatanna’s part and she almost slid down the bed. Harry rode the hell out of her and slapped his throbbing hard balls against her moist thighs to drive her completely wild with pleasure. Harry picked up a steadier pace and slam fucked Zatanna until her cunt squeezed him tight and fast with more pulsing motions than any one man could handle. 

Fortunately, Harry was not any man. He pulled out of Zatanna and he had a very eager Ruby crawl up to meet him. Harry grabbed her and slid his cock between her perfect, delicious lips. It popped deep into her mouth. Harry grabbed her hair and slam fucked her throat as hard as possible.

“I want all three of you to assume the position.”

Zatanna, Mareena, and Ruby got on their hands and knees. Ruby in the middle, pussy ready. Mareena and Zatanna, still tender from earlier, gave a half moan, half groan. Harry slid his fingers into them and made them cry. 

“You’re going to cum as often as I want. And are you ready for my cock again, bay girl?”

“Do you think you can stick it in my ass like you did with Auntie Zee?”

Ruby gave Harry a small smile, innocent, and Harry almost felt bad about debauching her. Mareena and Zatanna decided to jump on board with this plan and get Ruby’s tight asshole nice and wet. It was slippery with their salvia and more than enough for Harry to shove it inside of her. 

The moment Harry grabbed her hips and lined up his thick prick to her warm and inviting hole. Harry popped Ruby’s anal cherry while stuffing his prick inside of her. Both Zatanna and Mareena stroked Ruby’s body. The two older girls eased the youngest of the party into this experience. 

Ruby howled out, first in pain, and then in pleasure. She never knew having a cock up her ass would feel so good. Harry grabbed her body and stuffed it so full with his pulsing hard cock. Ruby clutched her legs around Harry’s thighs the faster he plunged into her body from this position. The loud slap of his balls down onto her thighs made Ruby just rock up a little bit further. 

“That’s what I want, Daddy,” Ruby cooed lustfully in his ear. “Just a little...bit...mmm, more!”

Harry filled Ruby’s ass. Oh, he might not last long in Ruby’s tight ass. Her tanned body slapping down onto him while Zatanna and Mareena took turns devouring the younger woman’s pussy caused Harry to groan out in pleasure. He was a little bit closer, he could feel it. He could feel her slick anus tightening around him and calling for his cock to be jammed deep into her perfect ass from behind.

“Anything, baby girl wants, Daddy will give. Like this, right?”

“Y-yes, Daddy!”

Harry impaled Ruby down onto his cock. He sped up a little bit. The tightening of his balls signaled an incoming orgasm. Not before he made Ruby spurt into the open mouths of Mareena and Zatanna. 

This exploration of herself made Ruby tingle. Of course, the only thing which could make her feel better was Harry launching a very sticky cream pie into her ass from this position. Harry plunged her all the way down onto him and allowed his thick cream to bubble before he filled up her ass from underneath. He splashed blast after blast of thick savory cum into her perfect back hole to drive her completely wild with endless waves of lust just exploding through her body. 

The sweet pleasure of release hit Harry. He plowed Ruby’s tight ass and clapped down onto her lovely cheeks while filling her up with a constant explosion of cum. 

Finally, Harry finished emptying his balls. He planted a few kisses down upon Ruby’s shoulder blade and made her tingle. He pulled away and allowed Zatanna and Mareena to have their fun. 

A few more bodies stirred from the magical rituation earlier. Harry finger-fucked Zatanna and Mareena as they took turns eating Harry’s cum from Ruby’s ass.

It would only be a matter of time before other jumped in.   
**The Plot Resumes in the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(53 and 54) on October 26th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	53. Chapter 53(10/26/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 26th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 53:**

* * *

  
On the outskirts of Mars, a portal opens up. A large Kree Warship blasted through the wormhole and moved it’s way past Mars, and past Earth’s moon to Earth. Three more smaller war ships moved past the mother ship.

Aboard the ship, the one and only Ronan the Accuser looked out. He had finally been given the all clear by the Supreme Intelligence to invade Earth. With the Justice League, and their puppet masters both on Earth, not to mention the Reach, several problems would be wiped out. But, perhaps the best of all, would be the Kryptonians.

“We will arrive on the planet in one cycle.”

“Perfect,” Ronan replied. “It’s finally time for Earth to fall to ash. It’s too corrupted, too polluted. It must be destroyed, for the good of the Kree Empire.”

One chance for the humans to kneel before the Kree. Ronan still had his orders to obliterate Earth where it stood. The moment the Reach stepped foot on the planet, Earth forfeited any chance to existence. Finally, Ronan would annihilate those cockroaches. 

“It’s been a sanctuary for the unworthy for too long. If it is not the Reach, it is the final survivors of Krypton. It’s time for that planet to go completely and utterly extinct.”

The members of the Kree cheered Ronan. Ronan stood tall and proud, ready to lead the Kree. Very few understood what had to be done. Ronan had a personal score to settle. 

“Are we...are we ready for this one?”

The other Kree members turned to the Kree soldier who spoke up. Ronan had no tolerance for weakness, for the most part. However, he turned his attention to the Kree soldier who spoke up, slinking in the shadows, almost terrified at any potential fall back.

“Do, I look anything but ready, soldier?”

The soldier shook his head frantically. Ronan clutched his hammer and thought about bringing it about the head of the weakling. A point needed to be proved. Ronan’s finger stretched out and pointed the Kree guards out one at a time. 

“Do any of them look unready.”

“No, sir, it’s just, it’s just…..”

Ronan placed the edge of the hammer against the chest of the soldier who spoke. He quivered in response and Ronan dragged him in. The soldier looked from right to left and back into Ronan’s eyes before he continued in barely a whisper.

“Superman.”

“Yes, I understand. But, you have nothing to fear from him. For, I will obliterate him.”

The power which Ronan demonstrated shook the other Kree to a bone. From the first time Superman humiliated Ronan on his home planet, Ronan had been prepared to square off with the Man of Steel and drive him down to one knee. He would show power.

“Are there any other objections to this invasion?”

Silence. They were all on the same page. Ronan just smiled.

“Very well then. Let us gain revenge on those who have brought bloodshed to the mighty Kree empire. We are mighty And we will stand tall above all!”

* * *

  
The events of today replayed in Ruby’s head. Bits and pieces flittered into her head. What she had been forced to do thanks to that wicked Granny Goodness woman made Ruby’s stomach muscles tighten and she wanted to hurl. Despite her best attempts to force those memories down, Ruby found them rattling into her head. 

Genesis scanned Ruby. She dreaded the answers. 

“Your connection with Harry has put him in control. And thus you are in control. Thanks to your connection to the Collective, you won’t be controlled by them again. And the Scarab will be yours to control.”

‘We need to work together to make this right,’ Ruby thought.

‘I agree,’ scarab said. ‘You do realize what you’ve done.’

“Mom,” Ruby murmured. “Oh god.”

“I'm really sorry,” Lena said. “We’ll find her. And take control.”

“Why can’t Harry take control and fix her as well?” Ruby asked. “I mean, isn’t Mom part of the Collective as well. So, she shouldn’t be this World Killer thing.”

Harry thought this was a good question. He turned to Gwen and Lena, who shrugged. They had been at a loss for any answers, just as much as Harry. Ruby’s shoulders slumped down. She felt guilt, a whole lot of it, now the high of being with Harry had left her. 

“So find her and take her like he did me,” Ruby said. 

“Maybe,” Harry said. “But, Sam’s biology is different than yours. And we took you through the scarab, and Sam doesn’t have a back door.”

“But, why can’t you….”

“We’re going to have to bring her home first,” Lena said as she cut Ruby off. “We’ll find her, and then we’ll fix her. I’ve been studying her brain chemistry and I’ve got an idea how I could potentially fix her. But, you’re going to have to trust me.”

Ruby trusted. She took a deep breath. Gwen put a hand on her. Ruby had a lot of apologies to give.

“I’m…..”

Gwen silenced her.

“Don’t sweat it, kid. You weren’t yourself. Really. Just get some rest. Take it easy. We’ll worry about Samantha.”

Ruby would try the best she could. She had to find a way to fix this. Still between Lena, Gwen, and Harry encouraging her to get some rest, perhaps she should. Get a bit of a fresh perspective.

Harry’s phone buzzed to life. He saw it was Lois and wondered what was going on. 

“Okay, I apologize for piling even more on your plate,” Lois said. “But, Chloe’s been gone since this morning and normally she checks in for now.”

Harry sighed and tried to remain calm. A muscle tightened in his chest and Harry spent a second to calm down before he responded. 

“Was Chloe doing something that she shouldn’t be?”

“Well, yes,” Lois said with a sigh. “Chloe’s investigating the Godfreys and she found out they might have a connection with Lex. And you know how Chloe has tunnel vision regarding him.”

Harry knew indeed. 

“I’ll see what I can do to track her down.”

Emiko stuck her head around the corner. 

“Problem?”

“Chloe’s gone after the Godfreys. She wants proof they’re working with Lex.”

Emiko nodded in response. 

“I have an idea where she might be. Do you want me to follow it?”

“Keep in touch,” Harry said. “I’ll call the others.”

* * *

  
Well this was a fine mess Chloe got herself in. It was bad enough she had been trapped by Lex, captured, and tied here. But Chloe had been forced to watch that overgrown windbag, G. Gordon Godfrey rant endlessly on the television for hours which only increased her agitation.

“Did you really think it would end with that? No! It’s not going to end any time soon. Ol’ G. Gordon suggests we keep a close eye on it. Keep a close eye on your neighbors, your friends, even your own family. For one of them could be in the league with these monsters who will ruin the American wave of life. We must stand behind Lex Luthor to make this great nation again.”

The door opened up. For a second, Chloe had jumped up in surprise. Batman, no wait, it could not be him. She could see this Bat had not shaved for a while and his eyes were sunken underneath his cowl. It was the Bogus Bat who saw better days. 

“There’s been a change of plans. You’re too much of a liability to be left alive.”

Chloe almost had her hand free. Although, she had nothing to defend herself with. That glint of pure terror in the faux Bat’s eyes made her heart stammer a bit quicker. 

“So, you’re going to kill me?”

“Don’t struggle. I know what I’m doing. Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

The door blew up and almost smashed the fake Batman in the back of the head. Chloe’s eyes looked up to gaze upon the archer who stepped into the room. A figure dressed in black who Chloe vaguely recognized.

“Cassandra?”

Cassandra Cain responded with a nod and sliced Chloe out of her restraints. Two more figures joined the archer and Cass. One of them looked like a female version of Deathstroke and the other who had been dressed in a black and red suit with a red hood covering their body. 

Bogus Batman rose to his feet, slowly. Another arrow caught him in the back of the leg and sent him crashing down. Arsenal popped in to join the party. 

“Red Hood, Ronin, Orphan, and Ravager, get Chloe out of here.”

“No, I can’t leave without the evidence!” Chloe yelled. “I’m so close to making Lex pay.”

“Cover her!” Arsenal yelled.

Chloe rushed to the computer and made an attempt to access the system. Damn it, she should have known. The evidence which Lex had which would implicate her, had been wiped free. Thus, Chloe found herself back to stage one. 

“We better leave,” the archer known as Ronin said. 

“Right, one exit, coming up.”

Arsenal obliterated the door. Ravager and Cass took Chloe by the arms. Chloe flashed one more helpless look at the useless computer. Did Lex purposely pull the rug out from under her? Knowing that smug bastard, Chloe figured he did.

* * *

  
When Chloe was brought to L-Corp, she faced Harry. This new team, this had been the first Chloe saw of it. She knew Arsenal and Cass, but the rest of these people, they were an enigma to Chloe. 

“Nice to see you found you way back.”

Chloe was surprised how Harry looked like a stern father whose child had been out way past curfew. He looked like someone who was having a bad day, so Chloe tried to choose her next words as wisely as possible. 

“So, honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised you have a covert ops teams for your coverts ops team?”

“No,” Harry agreed. “You shouldn’t. And you shouldn’t have gone in there without backup either. But what’s done is done. Did you actually get anything?”

“Sorry,” Chloe said. “Lex wiped the system.”

“Maybe,” Harry said. ‘Maybe not.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. She knew by now when Harry was up for something.

“I know Lex didn’t just delete that information outright,” Harry said. “He’s not going to get into bed with people like Godfrey, not without any insurance. While he might have moved the information, he still kept it accessible somewhere.”

“Right, right, of course,” Chloe said. “For insurance purposes, the sneaky bastard.”

“Right,” Harry replied. “There’s always shadows, and backups. And Lex, when he put that backdoor in Star Labs, before we shut down, I let Genesis slip something into his system which will allow us to comb it. Because, he thinks he’s always the smartest person in the room.”

“One would think that you let Lex get control, so you could screw him over later.”

Chloe almost said this in an absent minded way. Harry turned to Genesis, who was scanning the system. Lex would not delete anything, not without any backup.

“So, how’s your day been going?” Chloe asked. “Other than having to pull me out of trouble again.”

“That’s a long story,” Harry said. “Fortunate that we have time to go through it while Genesis is combing the system. And Genesis...when you’re done, I need you to access Godfrey’s live feed.

With G. Gordon Godfrey having a face to face live on television with his sister, the entire world was watching. Which played into Harry’s hands quite nicely. 

“I’m downloading the shadow files. And once they’re done, I feed the video live on the air.”

* * *

  
“And once again, when an alien runs amuck, the people suffer. Case in point, Superman. Do you really think he’s some kind of hero? Remember just a few weeks ago he went on a rampage unchecked in Gotham City. For most of you, there’s no reminder. But given that some of you are turning in for the first time, a reminder is needed to show just how dangerous man.”

The footage G. Gordon Godfrey intended to put on the screen shifts into a meeting with him and Grace and a man in shadows.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure doing business with you. Our mutual friend agrees what needs to be done. We need to ramp up the people’s distrust in the Justice League and divide them. It leaves them properly open on both sides, so we can all get what they want.”

“Given how tribal the United States could get, we can rile them up by dividing public opinion. And then party lines will be divided.”

“Yes, but Glorious won’t be able to do this alone,” Grace said. “It appears that women on this Earth, many of them are insecure.”

“One may say that, yes. It may be something you can exploit, by giving them a cause to rally behind. Stir them up against men, pinning all of their problems on the entire male gender.”

“Yes, yes, of course, they can’t take any responsibility for themselves,” Grace said. 

“And when the time is right, I want you to champion the Reach. I have faith that once they sufficiently weaken the Earth’s defenses, your master will be ready.”

“Of course,” Godfrey said. “The Reach would damage Earth and their resistance. And for those who rebel, perhaps their minds will be broken sufficiently to welcome great Darkseid as a liberator. He will have it all. He will have the Anti-Life Equation.” 

“Just one more thing. When the time is right, we will ensure Superman’s reputation is damaged. LexCorp is currently working on a chemical which will increase the potency of the fear toxin created by Doctor Jonathan Crane.”

“And then he’ll go on a rampage,” Godfrey said. “Fear, fear is a powerful weapon, yes.”

The footage faded to another meeting, where the members of the Reach met with the Godfreys.

‘So, you get the resources you want, and I give you the publicity,” Gordon said. “But, when the time is right, you surrender this planet to Darkseid.”

“I don’t like this,” Black Beetle said. 

“You will,” the Ambassador said. “The Reach cannot hope to stand up to the force of Apokolips. But, what of the heroes. What of the Justice League?”

“A small amount of Kree will arrive to threaten an invasion for what my partners caused them to do,” Gordon said. “They will go off for the Kree. Do not worry about them.”

The camera cut to black and then faded back into the studio. G. Gordon Godfrey’s mouth widened up and Grace looked about ready to spit. 

“This is a fabrication, a lie to spread misinformation,” Gordon said.

The studio crowd go very restless and start booing the Godfreys. Some of them hurled food and drink at the stage.

“Did you know they were recording us?” Grace hissed.

“You should have known, this was your...that scumbag, that was….This is your fault, Grace.”

“Typical, blaming me, Glorious, for this one….”

The squabble would mercifully cut short as the studio doors burst open. The information had reached the ears of the DEO, and thus their agents had probable cause to nail the Godfreys. As the DEO swarmed them, footage cut to a large blue man above a war ship. 

* * *

  
“My name is Ronan. I represent the Kree Empire. I regret to inform you that Earth has become a breeding ground for filth. You have one opportunity to surrender. If not, we will obliterate everything that stands in our way.”

The war ships locked onto Earth. Regardless of what the humans were going to do or say, invasion was coming.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54(10/26/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 26th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 54:**  
Carol Danvers and Harry Kent slipped into the DEO, to join Alex Danvers. She checked them in and they took a long walk down the hallway.

“I don’t know what you did, but you got them,” Alex told them. “We knew the Godfreys were dirty for quite some time, but this is finally what we need to take this down.”

“As much as I think this is over, it’s not over,” Harry said.

“Just the beginning, if what their conversation with Lex indicated,” Carol said. 

Alex sighed. Lex Luthor, that would be a trickier one to bring in and prove. He had an army of lawyers at the ready. Thankfully, the DEO had good legal representation, but could they strike Luthor down? That would remain to be seen.

They turned the corner and came face to face with G. Gordon Godfrey.

“Another sad loss for American freedom. I only speak the truth, and yet I find myself here, amongst these alien criminals…..”

Harry slammed his hand against the cell which rattled Godfrey. Godfrey’s eyes locked onto him.

“You’ve twisted the truth for your own benefit. You were in on all of the plans. Your true name is Glorious Godfrey, Darkseid’s master of propaganda.”

“Clever, Superman,” Godfrey said in an oily voice. “Of course, if you were a little more clever, then you should treat me with respect. That is, unless you want to see Superwoman and the rest of the League again.”

Despite that threat, Harry did not appear shaken. It was just more confirmation. If Darkseid did anything to them, it would not be because he disrespected a weasel like Godfrey. 

“How’s his sister?” Carol asked. 

“See for yourself,” Alex said.

They walked a few feet to Grace Godfrey’s cell. Or Amazing Grace, as she was known.

“Obviously, you’ve figured that bile I spewed was just to rile a bunch of people up. Earth women are easily lead by feminist proganda, because they need a scapegoat to explain how inadequate they are. How pathetic, how weak, how disgusting they are. They’re nothing, but a bunch of snowflakes.”

“Strong women saw through you,” Carol said.

“Perhaps, but strong women who can take responsibility are a minority on your planet,” Grace said. “Which is why our plan will succeed. You might have silenced the voice, but people are still distrustful towards aliens. Especially now that another group of them are just knocking on your door. Don’t you want to be a hero, Superman? You might salvage your damaged reputation right before great Darkseid puts you down.”

Harry said nothing, but they did have a bit of a problem.

“Karen?”

“In position and ready to strike. Of course, this is going to bring the fact that the League’s not technically disbanded into the public eye.”

“Leave that for now. Earth does not need public relations. They need heroes.”

“Agree on that one. We’re heading to the mothership. Kara and I are in position.”

“And I’ll be there soon.”

* * *

  
The first fleet of Kree War ships attacked. Supergirl and Power Girl zipped into motion. The ships began to fire on them, with Supergirl dodging them. She cut through the ship like a hot knife through butter.

Power Girl blasted another one of the ships with a concentrated blast of heat vision which rocked the ship back ever so slightly. 

“The group troops are down,” Power Girl said. “Black Canary, you’re on.”

Black Canary, joined by White Canary, Zatanna, Artemis, and Rocket made the first wave of attacks on the ground. The Kree soldiers charged, with Black Canary using her Canary Cry to back them off. She cut the line in half which allowed a second team, with Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Aquagirl, and Troia to all jump into the battle and engage them. 

Cat Grant had been in the thick of things. She had been able to report. 

“This is Cat Grant, and we’re live on the scene, where the Kree is fighting with what appears to be the Justice League. An alien war ship is about ready to hit the Daily Planet with all it has….but Power Girl has stopped it cold and disabled the cannons.”

Several miniature ships fired in for the attack. Suddenly, they had been stopped in green energy bubbles. Jessica Cruz appeared in the area and caused the Kree to escape the ship. Another one bombarded them until Starfire turned up and blasted the ship out of the air with all of the might she could. 

The people assembled below looked up and cheered. They chanted loudly for the Justice League. Cat just smiled. 

“And now we’ve got….everyone watch out!”

A piece of flaming debris flew through the crowd. A blur shot through the area and got everyone out of the way while a second blur scooped up Cat and pulled her out of harm’s way.

Cat found herself face to face with Superman. 

“Hey,” Cat said. “I’d get a word with you, but I think we’re knocked off the air and you’ve got more important things to worry about.”

“Stay here,” Superman said. ‘They’re sending more.”

Cat swallowed a lump and nodded.

“So, call me later?”

A brief smile had been exchanged between the two. Cat allowed things to drop at that, as Superman moved off. Oh, he came a long way and it had been an honor to cover his journey every step of the way.

* * *

  
Round three, with Ronan appearing to lead the charge.

“Superman! Come here you coward! I’m going to rip apart this planet. You got lucky the last time. You won’t get lucky again…..”

A fist nailed Ronan in the face at super speed. The man of steel himself dropped down. Harry, looked down at Ronan.

“I warned you.”

Ronan gripped his hammer and swung for the fences. Harry avoided the swing and caught Ronan with a couple of vicious jabs to the chest. He stuck and he moved, floating like a butterfly and stinging like a bee. The other Kree near Ronan prepared to fire their cannons.

Impulse, Jesse, Kid Flash, and Flash all disarmed the Kree’s weapons. They still had to deal with the presence of warships. 

Ronan rushed Superman one more time. Superman dodged the attack and pounded away at Ronan. He grabbed him around the waist and launched him into the air. Superman twisted the arm behind his back and slammed him all the way down to the ground. 

Superman pounded Ronan into the pavement. Ronan struggled and Superman stomped on him and punted him in the ribs which sent him smacking into the side of the building.

“It’s over, Ronan.”

Ronan’s face curled into a bloody snarl and he said only one word.

“Hit them with everything.”

What remained of the Kree fleet fluttered around their area and fluttered in the sky like angry bees, ready to fire down at a moment’s notice. Harry threw Ronan away like a piece of garbage and slammed him down onto the ground as hard as possible.

* * *

  
The signal which Reign had been waiting for. She took the skies and obliterated the Kree Warship. Her fellow World Killers obliterated the Kree right in front of the Justice League. The attack had been quick, but brutal. The Kree gasped their last breath. 

“Let it be known that you are not the strongest that there is,” Reign said. “Along with humans. You’re fragile as well.”

Reign’s eyes turned to the crowd. The assembled members of the Justice League stepped in. All of the World Killers formed a line around Reign. They would destroy anyone who stopped their plans to cleanse the Earth of those who would get in the way of their goals. 

“You will fall. Your champions first.”

“Mom!”

Blue Beetle stepped into the crowd. For a brief second, the World Killers turned their attention to Blue Beetle. Reign raised a single hand to stop. 

“Your mother is dead. Out of respect for her, I’m giving you one chance to leave.”

“No, she’s not, I thought I was gone, but Superman brought me back,” Blue Beetle said. “Please, just come with us. You don’t want to be that monster’s puppet.”

“Do you think I’m a puppet?” Reign asked. “No, my human identity was the thing that held me back. The thing which caused me to be weak and not achieve my full potential. You will not be told again, child. You will stand down.”

The Blue Beetle’s armor retracted and Ruby Arias stood before the crowd. 

“Mom, please.”

For a moment, a flicker emitted into Reign’s eye. Her expression softened into something less harsh. Then Reign took back over.

“We should kill her,” another Worldkiller said. 

* * *

  
Genesis, in Sphere Form, stepped in. She locked her glowing eye with Ruby who set her jaw and nodded. Empowered by the piece of the Starlight, Genesis blasted the Worldkillers with a power beam. The sheer force took them down to the ground, crippling them in an instant. Screams of agony escalated from the attack on the Worldkillers. 

One of the Worldkillers rose and rushed towards Ruby. Only for Reign to attack her and slam her down to the ground.

“Ruby, run!”

A figure kicked Ruby to the side and jumped on Sphere’s back. 

Grail retracted a blade and impaled her sphere form straight through. She detached the Starlight crystal from the device and forced Genesis to return to her human form in shock. Grail lifted the blade to further wound her, only to find someone fly in and nail her as hard as possible.

Superman, stood in front of her. Grail rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth.

“Finally, a challenger.”

* * *

  
Grail rushed Superman with a drawn blade. The Man of Steel dodge the swings of the blade and cracked Grail across the back of the head. He grabbed Grail and threw her down to the ground. Grail caught his arm and twisted it down. Such power, but Superman rolled his way out of it. He sent a gale force of super breath at Grail. Grail dodged the attack and threw a miniature explosive into the crowd. 

Thankfully, Supergirl and Power Girl were on crowd duty. This made Superman focus on Grail. The two traded punches, and blocks as well. Grail went for the leg of Superman. Superman rolled out and sent her flying, a few feet away. Superman flew directly at her and slammed his fist into her chest. 

Grail slumped against a building and then popped up one more time. She pulled out a Kryptonite Knife. Superman dodged the attack and headbutted Grail down to the ground. He threw the knife out of harm’s way and then grabbed her around the waist. He wrapped his arms around her body. Grail flipped over him and took a cinderblock to try and nail him with it. Superman punched through it. 

The armor reflected two blasts of magic. Harry would have to do this physically, which was fine with him.

Superman dodged her attacks and hit two jabs to the side, one to the leg, and another to the side of the neck. He took Grail down in a half-nelson choke and caused her to fade to black. 

Grail’s body slumped down to the ground, twitching from the choke which Superman put her in. Harry stepped back and levitated some of the debris out of the way which allowed some civilians to get out of there. 

A loud boom opened. A group of Parademons exited the portal. Followed by the Female Furies. They rushed forward and engaged the Justice League in battle. 

Yet the Boom Tube remained open. A few more Parademons stepped out, along with the elite trio of Stompa, Mad Harriet, and Lashina. They all parted like the sea and stepped back. Things got cold, as a dark and imposing figure appeared in front of them.

Darkseid. 

A blast of energy through Darkseid’s eyes sent Superman slamming to the ground. Darkseid grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face down onto the ground hard. Then, with one solid stomp, Darkseid brought his foot down on Superman and cracked his back with severe force. 

“Earth’s hero.”

One more stomp for good measure, and the trio of Furies secured the Worldkillers and head off. Darkseid faced off with the members of the Justice League and did not say anything else.

Grail got up to leave with them, only to find the door, or Boom Tube in this face, shut in her face. Leaving her stranded on Earth. 

Flash cradled Genesis in her arms and zoomed her off. Kara and Karen came over to join Harry, who could not get up to his feet. 

“I can’t...feel my legs,” Harry grumbled.

Kara gasped in horror and looked about ready to freak out. M’gann bolted from the crowd and kneeled down to Harry. The anguish Harry felt made her break down into tears. 

Thankfully, Kara was more than able to keep a level head. 

“We’ll get you help,” Karen said. “Just hold on there.”

“No, we have to go after them, Claire, the others,” Harry grumbled. “I must.”

No matter how much magic Harry channeled, he could not heal himself. He collapsed to the ground, like a puppet with his strings cut. For the first time, defeated, utterly defeated, and utterly broken. 

With them preoccupied with Superman, Grail took her leave. Darkseid proved what he thought of her and his callous dismissal of her, for losing to Superman filled her with rage.

“Did we get the Worldkillers?” Harry asked while they secured carefully to a backboard.

“No,” Karen said. “I’m sorry, Darkseid took…..don’t move, you couldn’t fight him, not now.”

Karen gently squeezed Harry’s hand out of reassurance. 

“If I can’t, then who can?”

Those answers went unspoken. The sense of optimism they had, from the Justice League returning, had a dark cloud fell over their world.   
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter(55, 56, and 57) on November 2nd, 2020.**


	55. Chapter 55(11/2/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 2nd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 55**  
“Starting Training Simulation. Again. Omega Dodge session.”

Nora Kent put her mask on. The device hooked to her should hopefully enhance her speed. It had been a week since Nora had been training. A week since Darkseid turned up and obliterated Superman in three straight moves. A week since the Worldkillers had been taken.

A week Harry had been in seclusion. And finally, a week Nora had been training to go fast enough. She drew in a deep breath and raced into the tunnel. 

So far, so good. Nora’s counter indicated she had just pushed past her top speed and was in good shape. In ten seconds, the Omega Beam simulation would kick him. While they did not pack the same punch as Darkseid’s weapon of choice, they matched the speed the best she could.

Nora could not go fast enough to break space-time unlike a lot of speedsters. Which was why she had to head back into time the way she did. 

Now it happened. The Omega Beam jolted down the hallway in Nora’s direction. She kicked her legs fast as possible and tried to outrace it. 

“Schrap!”

The simulated beam slammed into Impulse’s back and sent her flying completely down the tunnel. She flipped over and skidded to the wall. The simulator flickered out of existence and made Nora just breath heavily on the ground. Despite the cannon she used to simulate the Omega Beam only reaching a fraction of Darkseid’s power, it packed a hell of a punch. Nora rose up and flexed her fingers.

“Okay, try again. I must be doing something wrong. But what?”

“You are pushing yourself too quickly.”

Iris stepped into the room and faced Nora. She was giving her the Mom look, despite their ages not being that far apart at this present moment. Still Nora knew that Iris meant business with that look.

“Come here. Sit down.”

Nora almost collapsed. Iris handed her a slice of pizza which was greatly neated. Nora chewed onto him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get faster,” Nora said. “I’ve almost got it. If I was quicker, Ruby wouldn’t have been kidnapped. And if Ruby hadn’t been kidnapped, Sam wouldn’t have been turned into Reign. And if that didn’t happen, Darkseid wouldn’t have come here and the end of everything wouldn’t be right around the corner.”

Nora collapsed back into the chair. 

“And Dad, he wouldn’t have had his back broken. Which wasn’t supposed to happen. Ever.”

Iris just gave Nora a sympathetic smile. 

“The Speed Force inflicts people with crippling angst,” Iris said. “Was your plan to go fast enough to go back in time and stop this all? Because that would be a monumentally stupid idea.”

Nora cringed, but shook her head.

“N-o, no, of course not. My plan is to run fast enough to dodge Darkseid’s Omega Beams and get close enough so I can take him down.”

“No,” Iris said. “You’ll end up running yourself into dust. You need to relax. We’ll...deal with Darkseid.”

“Six of them are on Apokolips,” Nora said. “They could be dead or worse.”

Nora stopped short of saying that the only person who could defeat Darkseid had been curbstomped. And she could see Iris’s eyes fade over darkly. Obviously, Iris knew what Nora meant by worse. Being a mindless puppet for that monster was a fate worse than death. 

“You decaying in the speed force solves nothing,” Iris said. 

“Fine, I won’t do this plan,” Nora said with a sigh. “Just wish there was something I could help you. I know future spoilers could screw things up even more, but things are pretty screwed. Darkseid has the Worldkillers, he has the League, and he has the world divided in fear thanks to the Godfreys.”

Despite Darkseid’s masters of propaganda being unmasked, the damage had been done. Nora took another slice of pizza and buried her sorrows in food.

* * *

  
“So, tell me again why we’re here?”

Artemis and Jade stepped up to the front door of a typical suburban house. Artemis wondered why Jade invited her to go here. With Lian spending time with their mother, and oh Jade was fully aware of her teenage daughter wanting to help out, but she wanted to keep Lian as far away from this as possible, she could focus.

Oh, Jade’s thoughts were a muddled mess.

“We’re going to visit an old friend.”

Artemis opened her mouth to say this did not seem to be the type of person Jade would know from her days as an assassin. However, Artemis realized that must have been the idea. 

“Kay and Sandra Smith,” Jade murmured. “How, gloriously generic. You really didn’t want to stand out, did you?”

But, unfortunate, due to them picking such a normal name, they stood out like a sore thumb. Jade raised her hand and knocked on the door. 

No response.

“Maybe no one’s home?” Artemis suggested.

“Trust me, they’re there,” Jade said. 

Jade knocked on the door one more time. She tapped a foot impatiently and waited for the door to open. It did and a very familiar face appeared.

Artemis’s jaw dropped. She might have been dressed in a casual button up blouse and jeans, with her hair dyed blonde, but there was no mistaking that face. That was Scandal Savage who she stood face to face.

“Oh, Jade,” Scandal said.

“Hello, Sandra,” Jade said. “Aren’t you going to invite us in? We wouldn’t want to cause a scene, would we?”

The hairs on the back of Artemis’s hair prickled up. Oh, yes, this was tense as all hell for a few reasons. Scandal nodded and led inside. She slammed the door behind them and double bolted it shut. Artemis saw a tall redhead dressed in a green dress moving around and doing dishes. Knockout, or now Kay Smith, Artemis supposed. 

“So, while you’re here playing house, the entire world is going to hell,” Jade said. “I’m sure you’ve heard what happened by now.” 

“Going off the grid means going off the grid,” Scandal said. “I wanted to stay away from what is going to come.”

A sardonic smile spread over Jade’s face. She pulled out a tablet and cued up the video of Darkseid appearing and then the short, but brutal video against Superman. Scandal’s eyes followed the progress, narrowingly.

“Because, obviously, Darkseid’s going to decide to spare the people hidden away in the suburbs,” Jade said.

The sound of plates dropping signified Kay’s attention was drawn and not in a good way, by the name Darkseid.

* * *

  
Inside the Fortress, Harry sat in the midst of a chamber. Yellow solar radiation healed most of the damage down by Darkseid. Genesis, almost healing her damage, looked over at Harry.

“Can I ask you about your suicidal plan?” Genesis asked.

“The one where I pretty much force my way into Apokolips and free the six,” Harry said. 

“Your brain scans seem normal,” Genesis said. “But, I feel that you should get some rest before you do something that dire. Because, there was a ten percent chance of you surviving this. And now with the Worldkillers, those chances drastically decrease.”

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had been playing the odds in at least two life times by now. 

“Hypothetically speaking, what’s my best chances of getting to Apokolips?” Harry asked. 

“Your best chance is to do so as someone’s prisoner,” Genesis said.

Harry thought about that one. Oh boy, would that be a tough one to deal with. Still, Harry considered Genesis’s statement and she was right. There was no way Harry was stepping foot on that planet, when he wasn’t someone’s prisoner. It just was not going to happen.

“Har?”

Alura stepped into the Fortress. 

“I want to let you know that the Kandorians want to help you,” Alura said. “For liberating them. However, I fear they might not be battle ready. Especially with the Worldkillers. But, I’ve been studying something, which you might find interesting.”

“Sam’s not dead,” Harry murmured.

“You tethered her to life thanks to her connection, and she’s buried deep inside of Reign,” Alura said. “Darkseid didn’t realize that.”

Because, as Harry mused, if Darkseid realized Harry was the only thing stopping him from completely controlling the Worldkillers, then he would be more than dead. 

“I believe you can take control of the others through your connection with Samantha, if you can break through,” Alura continued. 

“Yes, of course,” Harry said. “Meet with Faora and Lyta. We need defenses in case Darkseid invades.”

“Right,” Alura replied. “I’ll see what I can do. Some of them are ready, but I fear it’s not nearly enough.”

Harry suspected she was right. But he was not going to lay down and die if Darkseid came again. The moment Alura passed, Selene stepped into the room.

“You’ve recovered,” Selene said. “Remarkable.”

“Not nearly enough,” Harry said.

Given the tension between Selene and Lena, due to Selene lying to Lena for her entire life, Harry treaded very, very carefully around the woman who was his Grandmother so to speak.

“I see the look in your eyes,” Selene said. “You’re fixated on Darkseid. You want to defeat him. I believe we have an option, if you’re willing to trust me.”

“I’m willing to listen to you,” Harry said. 

At this point, Harry grasped at any straw. He spent pretty much the past week in seclusion with only less than a handful of people knowing where he was. The only good news was Darkseid didn’t decide to enact whatever plan he did.

* * *

  
“Tell Hadrian I’m sorry he has to deal with this problem,” Scandal said. “But, I left this life behind.”

Jade shook her head. Kay twitched nervously on the other side and looked from Scandal to Artemis and Jade and back again.

“You are unbelievable,” Jade said. “Do you really think that Darkseid will allow you to leave anything alone, after Knockout left the Furies? No, he won’t. You either serve him or perish. If we all stand together, we can do this.”

“Jade’s right, we can’t just lie down,” Artemis said.

“Maybe it’s time to lie low,” Scandal argued. “Perhaps it’s time to just lie low and make whatever deals we can after the fallout. I would think that as a mother now, you would preserve yourself.”

Jade thought since Scandal delivered a gut punch, it was only one to fire back with one of her own. 

“You have the attitude of a cockroach. Vandal would be proud.”

This comment caused Scandal’s eyes to darken several levels of rage. She said only two words to them and Artemis put her hand on her bow, to prepare for a fight.

“Get out.”

“Touched a nerve!”

“GET OUT!”

Scandal launched a knife halfway across the room as it stuck into the wall as a warning shot. She hurled another knife which forced Artemis and Jade to vault over the couch and land on the ground. 

“Scandal, stop!”

Knockout grabbed Scandal by the arm and wrestled her to the ground. A vase smashed to the ground. She turned to Artemis and Jade.

“You should leave.”

Artemis practically ripped the bolt off the door and yanked her sister by the hand outside before Scandal could launch another knife at them. The two sisters could not get down the driveway fast enough and out of sight. 

Knockout sighed and turned to a fuming Scandal.

“Maybe they’re right. Maybe we don’t have the luxury of ignoring it anymore. If Darkseid succeeds, there’s no future for anyone. I...realize that.”

Scandal rose up and calmly went up the steps to the bedroom to leave Knockout standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

  
It had been a very troubled night for M’gann, as her mind was all over the place. She slipped into a state of meditation, to calm herself down, or at least make an attempt to do so.

She found herself standing face to face with a very familiar figure. One she knew to be imprisoned on another world.

“Uncle J’onn?”

“I’m disappointed in you, M’gann. You’ve failed not only Mars, but Earth as well by allowing M’comm to run unchecked. He’s at the apex of destroying both planets.”

M’gann’s fear rose. Oh, she knew M’comm had changed, but not like that.

“No, I….”

“You should have put him down. You will be known throughout history as the woman who did nothing and thus doomed two worlds.”

“M’GANN!”

Donna’s hand on her shoulder jerked M’gann out of her trance. Sara and Barbara joined her into the room. 

“You were, are you okay?”

M’gann shook her head. Oh, something was wrong. She wondered whether that piece of her was J’onn or something formed with her own subconscious. Or perhaps it was M’comm, somehow. The thought that M’comm had grown powerful enough to screw with her mind at will drew shivers.

“None of us will be okay if we don’t find my brother and stop him.”

* * *

  
Amanda Spence thought life would be bittersweet. This was among her best work. It was a real pity it had to be given to a filthy depraved Martian.

The door opened and M’comm stepped in.

“Yes, it’s ready.”

“Excellent,” M’comm replied. “Give it to me.”

Amanda slipped the vial into M’comm’s hand. She could see the glee in his eyes for a few more seconds before it went stoic. 

“The final solution to the Green Martian problem.”

M’comm stepped out of the room and Spence turned her attention back to her work. A smile spread over her face which only got wider with time.

“Yes, enjoy. I know I will.”

An alarm proceeded to blare. Amanda Spence had company, which was only inevitable with the amount of people who were after her.

The question was which people? She punched up the security feed to find out what she had to deal with. 

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56(11/2/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set on November 2nd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 56.**  
The door to Amanda Spence’s lab broke up. White Canary, Miss Martian, Batgirl, and Troia arrived at the lab, ready to corner Amanda Spence. Only she was gone, and that was a huge problem. 

Batgirl took out a scanner and swiped the air. Several things blipped to life. Batgirl scanned a metal panel on the side of the wall.

“She’s been here recently. And she left through her. And…..”

“LOOK OUT!” Troia yelled.

A box broke open and three drones appeared on the ground. One of them scanned White Canary and then released a sonic pulse which forced the heroines to scatter. 

“Great, that’s what we need right now!” White Canary grumbled. “Mini Amazo-Drones.”

Well, Ivo’s technology was getting a lot of work, even if the man himself had been locked up for the time. They dodged another blast and White Canary tried to get behind the drone in question. The drone released a force field which prevented White Canary’s direct assault. 

Troia lassoed on the drone only to have to dodge the heat vision which fired from the creature.

“Keep those off me!” Batgirl yelled. “I’m going to see what Spence is up to.”

Troia withdrew a sword and so did the drone. The drone levitated the sword straight at Donna to block the shot and sent her back. The Amazon Princess screwed her mouth shut along with her eyes and looked agitated at this sword just coming straight at her at the force of light almost smashing down into her. 

M’gann managed to latch onto one of the drones and try and phase through it. Only a pulse of energy prevented her from going completely intangible.

Batgirl at the computer, felt the hairs at the back of her neck prickle up. The three women behind them dealt with the drones, which had been programmed to deal with the three of them individually.

“Switch!” White Canary yelled. “They can only handle one power set at once.”

Troia, White Canary, and Miss Martian switched drones, which confused it. The feared the drones were only meant to keep them occupied for a short amount of time. Troia powered through the sonic cries of her drone and smashed into it. Miss Martian disabled the sword of the other drone. And White Canary slammed the damn thing into the wall to cause sparks to fly when it connected. 

The moment the group of women caught their breath. White Canary walked over to the computer and put her hand on Batgirl’s shoulder.

“Any luck?”

“Spence has modified the original Aresia plague. And modified it to wipe out any Green Martians. But, I think this strain looks unstable. She could have created a bioweapon to wipe out something.”

“And she just handed it to my brother, who will release it,” M’gann said. “He’s going to kill Mars.”

“Not only Mars,” Batgirl grimly stated. 

They might not have to worry about Darkseid, because there might be a less than five percent survival rate once M’comm unleashed the plague.

* * *

  
“You should see this.”

Genesis lead Lena through the portal. The moment Lena arrived, she saw something that made her heart stop. Harry on the ground, with strange runes burned into his skin and his eyes glowed. And in the corner, was Selene, who watched him intently. 

“What did you do?”

Lena rushed over to Selene to confront her. However, Selene did not miss a beat. 

“I told him what he needed to do to have the strength to kill Darkseid,” Selene said. “Which needs to be done if we’re to survive as a planet.”

“You’ll kill him!” Lena snapped. 

“He comes from durable blood, he’ll be fine.”

Lena almost reached out to grab Harry. Selene held her back and gave Lena one of those looks which made her sigh. Harry’s eyes snapped up and the runes carved into his body flickered.

“I’m becoming one with the Source. I am it. I am the Anti-Life. And I can see it. The Titan’s gift, the one which I can use to strike down Darkseid once and for all. It’s so close I can….arrgh!”

Harry snapped back to life, his fingertips close to the object in hand, but he was back to square one. Lena rushed over towards him.

“Harry, are you….”

“I ALMOST HAD IT!” Harry snapped. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just, we have to stop him. We’re failing them. Claire, Sam, everyone, the more time I’m….”

“You have an incoming message from the Team,” Genesis told him. “You want me to put it on.”

Harry straightened up. They would not be calling him unless it was something the Team could not handle.

“Yes, please put it on.”

“Harry,” Sara said. “M’comm has a virus. It’s the old Aresia virus, only modified. Barbara believes that it could wipe out all of humanity. I’m sending it to you right now.”

The formula had been sent through. Genesis, Lena, and Harry all read the formula. 

“The probability for Earth’s survival is not high if M’comm releases this virus,” Genesis said. 

“Some will, but most won’t,” Harry said. “We need to stop M’comm. M’gann, are you there?”

“Yes, Harry, I’m there.”

“He’s your brother, but...if you want to sit this one out, you should,” Harry told her gently. “Because, I’m not going to hold back.”

“I understand...but I have to be there,” M’gann said. “It has to be me, I have to bring him to justice.”

“I hope that it would never come to that,” Harry said. “I’ll be in touch. Let me know once you find him.”

Harry kept half of his focus on the incident with M’comm, with the other half drifting back to Darkseid. He was so close to that, something was missing. 

“Maybe I should be out there, leading them,” Harry said. 

“In your condition?” Lena asked.

Harry moved over to the chamber and prepared to suit up. He could not live his entire life in isolation. He might not be at a hundred percent physically and mentally, it was another matter entirely, but he had to be out there.

* * *

  
“Once we transport the device to Mars, you will get the Kingdom you deserve.”

Finally, a giddy Modred broke into an ear to ear smile. He would get everything that was coming to him. With the bomb locked into place, almost ready to be transported to Mars, Modred could see a glorious new world. A kingdom which he would rule even longer than he waited for it.

“This is your moment of triumph as well,” Modred said. 

“I can take back Mars, yes,” M’comm said. “The Whites will finally reign supreme and the the Greens will fall. Thousands of years of oppression will finally be righted when the Green Martians fry and we take back Mars.”

“Yes, it’s glorious.”

“You are a glorious fool, Modred.”

The one and only Doctor Doom appeared in front of Modred. Modred looked at Doom. Smug. He did not have to take any orders from Doom anymore. 

“I’ve done what you’ve failed to give me, what mother has failed to give me,” Modred said. “I’ve done it all on my own and there’s nothing that could stop it.”

“Look at this virus and look at the results of this simulation.”

Doom’s gauntlet rose up and caused Modred to look at it. He watched the virus being released, and humans dying, Martians dying, and then at the end, the White Martians with M’comm in the lead stood over two barren worlds, in triumph. Littered with Green Martian and human corpses alike.

“No!” Modred snapped. “This is envy. M’comm promised me a Kingdom. How can I have a kingdom if…..”

“If two worlds are destroyed?” Doom asked. “Because, M’comm never intended for you to have what he wanted. He used you to craft the device which would bring about your own destruction. This virus will wipe out Mars and Earth, leaving both planets barren of any life. Other than the White Martians.”

Modred was about ready to fume. How dare Doom try and do this. Rip apart his moment of glory? How dare he, how dare he?

“Precisely. Why have one world, when we can have two? Call it rapirations.”

The arrival of several ships popped up in the skies. They had been waiting for some time. With Earth’s defenses weakened by both the Reach and later the Kree, it allowed the Imperium to slip in undetected, at the right moment. 

“We will discuss this later,” Doom told Modred. “After I save the world and fix the mess of your own foolish creation.”

Doom grabbed Modred by the ear and dragged him off. M’comm teleported about the ship and faced his White Martian brothers. 

“It’s time,” he said. “Time to take back what is ours. We have nothing holding us back, but our chains, and we are going to release them today. And we will fry the Green Martians along with the unworthy humans on this planet.”

* * *

  
Harry stepped into the picture to meet the entire assembled Team. What the World considered to be the Justice League had been ready to deal with another alien invasion. M’gann walked up to meet Harry before he addressed the entire Team.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Harry asked.

“I was….about to ask you the same question,” M’gann said. “I hope I can go through with it.”

“If you won’t, I have to,” Harry said.

“Right,” M’gann said.

M’comm crossed the point of no return when he had this virus created. Even if he was ignorant in the full potential, he was still ready and willing to wipe out an entire race in the Green Martians. That proved just how damaged he was. A crazed animal and it was M’gann’s responsibility to fix that. 

“Alright, everyone, we….we have another problem.”

The scanners came up and this caused the blood of the most senior members of the Team to go cold with a startling sense of Deja-Vu. White Martian ships were popping up all over the area.

“Oooh, why did it have to be this?” Whitney asked with a shudder.

Artemis, who just returned from her trip with Jade, viewed the ships. While it was only a simulation last time, reality imitating the simulation chilled Artemis to the bones. 

“Superman, I wish to speak with you.”

And then Doctor Doom appeared in front of them. Harry scanned Doom, but naturally he was not there in the flesh, and rather a three-dimensional hologram.

“I’ve interrogated Modred about his part in this invasion,” Doom said. 

“Oh, that little cockroach,” Zatanna grumbled. 

“I share your sentiments, Miss Zatara. But, I will ensure he will learn a very painful lesson right now. Here is everything I have about the virus and it’s capabilities, along with the location of M’comm’s base of operations. That is where he launched the invasion, and I trust the Justice League will do what they do best.”

Doom sent the information to Harry along with Sara and Mareena. The three team leaders knew what they had to do right now. 

“I will return to my people and prepare for the invasion. Although, I pray for your sake, you do not have me fully test the security around my country. Now, leave and save this world. Perhaps this time, you won’t fail Superman.”

Doom flickered out of the room just as suddenly as he appeared. 

“Real peach that one, “Artemis commented. “So, can we trust me?”

“Yes, about this,” Harry said.

While Doom had no reason to lie, they all had their misgivings. Harry had a full house of Team members and former League members as well. With one notable exception. There was no Impulse, Impulse was there.

‘Nora, where are you?’

* * *

  
“Okay, so you didn’t grab Spence and now the White Martians have a super virus. The mode’s like super crashed right now, but I can fix it.”

Impulse zoomed downstairs to the Penthouse to a containment cell. She had to take a calculated risk right now. Her fingers zoomed against the edge of the lock and sprung it open. Aresia sat up from her book and turned her attention to Impulse.

“Why are you opening my door?”

“We have a bit of a problem.”

Nora flashed the formula the rest of the team saw. M’comm’s virus.

“He’s opening a Pandora’s box,” Aresia said. “That virus is unpredictable enough without his modifications. I made a serious mistake.”

“Yes, and you can help take him down,” Nora said. “You really can do good, make this right?”

“How do you know I even want to make this right? I should not even get a chance…..”

“Because, you told me you wanted to make this right,” Nora said. “In the future….yeah did I ever mention I’m from the future.”

Aresia’s stomach turned. She was not sure how much she understood time travel, but one thing Aresia understood was how much damage she caused, thanks to this Virus. 

“Take me to them.”

Oh, Aresia hated to face so many people she hurt through her actions. But it was time to take her medicine.

* * *

  
A crippling anxiety spread over the most senior members of the Team as the White Martian ships hovered. They were moving North. 

“This looks familiar,” Sara said. “Way too familiar.”

“Yes,” M’gann said. “It does, but it won’t end the same way. Not this time.”

The only difference was M’gann did not face her brother. She could barely face the faceless, nameless White Martians in the simulation which Doctor Destiny almost murdered them in. 

“We’ve grown since this time,” Mareena said. “We can take them down.”

“By any means necessary,” Harry repeated. “Oh, there you are.”

Impulse turned up and the members of the team just stepped back to face Aresia. Donna in particular eyed her a bit more anxiously than the rest of them.

“I’m here to help,” Aresia said. “We have to stop it. I have to...fix this. Lock me up and throw away the key afterwards. I’m not going to run. I’m not going to stop you. But we have to stop M’comm.”

Yes, they did, and yes they will. Time to replay one of their greatest challenges. Only this time, there was no failsafe switch.   
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57(11/2/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 2nd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 57)**  
“That little traitor!” Junior howled. 

A very mopey little Kitten dragged her feet behind Junior, with Mammoth, the Terror Twins, Shimmer, and Grail following her. Her entire world had been shattered. Grace Godfrey was a liar, a filthy liar who lied, and now her entire ideology had been shattered. 

“We have to stop him,” Tuppence said. 

“Is there really any point anymore?” Kitten asked. “What’s...the point? We’re opened up for Darkseid’s attack even if M’comm didn’t succeed. But really.”

Grail twisted her hand around the dagger. The mere mention of Darkseid came within an inch of setting her off. The ships cycled around them. She would take out her anger by ripping M’comm to pieces.

“M’comm,” Grail said. “I know than you can hear me. Face me. Traitor.”

A loud round of laughter echoed in all of the heads of the Counter-Team. Grail threw the dagger into the shadows but an invisible force blocked it. M’comm flickered out of the shadows. Kitten fell over and screamed clutching her skull. The Terror Twins dropped next as did Shimmer and Mammoth. Their heads felt like they were on fire. Then Junior followed and left Grail standing alone, gritting her teeth. 

“Let’s face it, you were a means to an end,” M’comm said. “And you know you would have done the same thing.”

A few more White Martians appeared. Grail would slaughter the all to get to M’comm. Her sword sliced through the skin of one of the Martian. She reached into her belt and released a grenade into the air. It exploded a fireball into the face of the White Martian.

“Don’t fear the fire, be the fire.”

Grail blocked the punch and blasted one of the White Martian’s back with a roundhouse kick. She smashed another one down onto the ground and hit him with a shot to the back of the head. Grail reared back her blade but a blast of energy fired at her.

“Fire everything at her,” M’comm told the White Martians. “Obliterate her!”

Several weapon blasts beamed down from the sky from the ships. Grail struggled against the fight. The word “pathetic” burned into her brain. She had to stop the ship and get to M’comm. She was inches away from grabbing the foul creature around the neck and strangling him to death.

So close, but yet so far. M’comm rammed into the top of Grail’s head with blunt force trauma and formed his mental attack into her brain. She could feel her slipping under like her team members.

One of the ships received a high impact blast to the side which cut it out. The White Martians turned their attention to Superman who flung fireballs at them and backed the White Martians back.

“Impossible!” M’comm yelled.

Grail thought so as well. She regained control with the ship being taken out and stabbed the nearest White Martian in the spine. Superman brutalized the White Martians and then stepped over to join Grail.

“Give me some space,” Grail said.

“My team is separating the ships from the rest of the fleet,” Harry said. “But, if M’comm launches that virus, there will be no future.”

Grail found herself indifferent to the plight of Earth for now. Still, she owed Superman for saving her and more importantly, she owed herself M’comm’s head on a pike.

* * *

  
M’gann raced down the corridor. She had to get close enough to M’comm to slip into her mind.

‘No need to force your way in sister, I’ll happily open the door to your demise.’

M’gann found herself on the top of a tower before M’comm dragged her forward. She landed in old memories, memories of wars between Green and White, total destruction. Then, M’gann unleashing her powers on both Psimon and Doctor Destiny and destroying their minds. 

“You had so much promise, sister dear,” M’comm said. “You could have been great. But you got soft. They will never accept us for who I am. They see us as monsters.”

“You’re the monster, M’comm!” M’gann shouted at him. “Can’t you see. You’re going to wipe everything out.”

“I know what I’m doing,” M’comm said. “The war ends now. No more suffering after today. We’re going to get what is ours. What we have been denied. We are going to stand….”

A blip of light dragged M’comm out of the mind. Impulse slammed herself through M’comm’s barriers and into his mind.

“Read my mind. See what happens after you launch the virus. “

M’comm did not take the bait right away. He knew this could be a trick. The leader speedster could be luring him into a false sense of security. He forced her way into Impulse’s mind and found images, of the virus being released. It crippled humanity and wiped out the Martians.

All of the Martians. Green and White alike. M’comm had been known as the murder of Mars. The person who wiped out everything, including his sister.

“Wait, I die?” M’gann asked. 

She had to, but even with that knowledge, M’gann could not bring herself to do so. This was the line she could not cross. 

“I killed them,” M’comm said. “All of them.”

A few seconds passed and M’comm’s face curled into a scowl.

“So be it.”

“M’comm, wait!”

“Better to be dead, then bend at the knee before a traitor.”

Impulse jolted forward and vibrated her hand through M’comm’s chest before he could release the virus. Time almost stood still, before he dropped to the ground, heart exploded in her hand.

Nora pulled her blood soaked hand out of M’comm’s chest. She pulled a Thawne, but she did so to save humanity. She turned to M’gann who looked grim and looked from Impulse to her brother.

“Sorry,” Nora said.

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Launch sequence activated. Launch five minutes and counting.”

Time really frozen still as Nora got chilled to the bone. She realized what happened. M’comm had a dead man’s switch. Even if someone killed him, the virus would still be released. The speedster’s brain fully blue screened.

“Nora, we...we can….”

* * *

  
“I can fix this! I can fix this. I can fix this. I can fix this.”

Like some madness mantra, Nora Kent must have repeated this statement about twenty times. Donna, Aresia, and Harry made their way to the ship. They had less than four minutes to go. 

“Nora, we need more time!” Harry yelled. “Flashtime!”

“Right, right, I can do that, I can do that.”

She closed her eyes and time stood to a crawl. M’gann, Donna, Aresia, and Harry stepped into the time bubble with each other.

“I’ve got an idea,” Harry said. “The Starlight could be used to counteract the effects of the virus and pretty much render it impotent upon launch.”

“Okay, that’s good, that’s good, isn’t it?” Nora asked.

“Well, yes and no.”

Of course, there was a catch, there always would have to be one. 

“If we use the Starlight now, we won’t have a piece to use to bring the Worldkillers back to normal. Even with the backdoor I have to Sam, we’re going to need that little boost.”

“Okay, that’s, we have to think of something else,” Nora said. “Not sure how long I can hold everyone here. Maybe, I can go back and stop myself from...no that could cause more problems and cause a Paradox which could break time. But, that’s...damn it, I have to…..”

Aresia stepped past to where the tank was and detached the virus from the ship’s engine.

“What are you doing, that’s unstable?” Nora asked.

“Yes, I know and it will explode even before the launch in less than two minutes,” Aresia said. “Flashtime or not. So, open the door and I’ll handle this.”

Donna’s mouth hung open and she stood in shock, when she realized what Aresia was doing.

“NO!”

“Sorry, sister, but I have to,” Aresia said. “No time to waste. Let’s hope Hera forgives me. Now open the door.”

Donna opened the door. She had to be the one. 

“Good luck. I know the world will be safe with heroes. And hopefully in time, you can undo the damage that I’ve caused.”

The airlock opened, and Aresia had been launched into space with the ship. Aresia flew higher and higher, with the fire surrounding her body. Harry wrapped his arm around Donna as they could see the vacuum of space claim both Aresia and the virus. 

She glowed and flickered out of existence.

They still had a few Martian ships to deal with and a few White Martians to deal with. But, with their leader taken down, the Imperium had been cut off at the knees. 

“Donna?”

“Just give me a minute,” Donna said. 

M’gann placed a hand on her like time team mate and friend’s shoulder. Given all that happened, she understood. And honestly, M’gann was happy that Aresia redeemed herself at the end. Happy for Donna and really sad that M’comm did not have that same realization of the dark path he stumbled down.

* * *

  
M’gann bent to her knees, with a brief prayer to H'ronmeer, regarding M’comm’s soul and begging for forgiveness and safe passage. His body rested in the middle of a glass case. Once everything settled down, M’gann would return him to Mars so he could have a proper burial.

Off to the side, Donna paid her respects to Aresia. She looked up into the sky.

“There’s one thing that I don’t understand.”

Nora said this statement to her father in undertone, trying not to tell Donna because it seemed to be a little bit insensitive. However, she had to share this with someone. 

“Yes?”

“Aresia’s not dead in the future. But she died tonight.”

Harry sighed.

“I can’t even begin to understand time travel,” Harry said. “It’s possible that the moment you stepped into the past, you created an alternate timeline. And in time, that future will fade, and you will build a new world.”

Nora just set her jaw and nodded. Oh, she thought it made sense, at least about as much as a crazy thing like time travel was going to be.

Harry moved a bit closer to M’gann.

“You should get back to work,” M’gann said. 

“When you’re better.”

M’gann sighed and decided that blunt honesty was the best thing to deal with something like this. She did not see the warning signs with M’comm and maybe just maybe if she saw his rage earlier, perhaps, M’gann could have stopped it before it spiraled out of control.

“Is one ever fine because of something like this?”

This had been a statement Harry did not answer. Nor did M’gann expect an answer for it.

“Are you closer to taking down Darkseid?” M’gann asked. “I’m sorry, if I’m pressuring you.”

“No, I understand,” Harry said. “None of us are going to be fine.”

Harry had an in, or so he hoped right now. Given how Darkseid abandoned her, maybe she was willing to help her.

“The rest of the White Martians have been rounded up, and the DEO brought them to a blacksite,” Harry said. “We’ll figure out what to do with them.”

M’gann nodded. Yes, that would be a problem, but another one slipped into her mind.

“What about the main ship?”

“It just conveniently had a malfunction before the UN or rather Lex could acquire it,” Harry said. “If you catch my drift.”

Yes, M’gann caught Harry’s drift and she also caught the drift that the other Martian ships must have experienced similar malfunctions before Lex acquired them. 

Things could have gone far worse tonight. Which M’gann was grateful for them not going in that particular way. Very grateful indeed.

* * *

  
At a neutral meeting spot, Grail met with Harry on the rooftop. Grail was not used to being in a person’s debt, so she would have to even that up sooner rather than later. 

“I’m in your debt,” she commented. “And I know all too well how women normally pay their debts to you.”

To empathize, she eyed Harry up like a piece of meat. Harry smiled, and as tempting as her offer was, he needed her for other things.

“Another time, maybe, but I need a different kind of favor for you,” Harry said. “Something serious, and something, rather dangerous. If you think you’re up for it.”

“You have my interest.”

Harry thought that he might. He spoke in a calm and candid voice. 

“I need to be taken to Apokolips as your prisoner.”

**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(58 and 59) on November 9th, 2020.**


	58. Chapter 58(11/9/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on November 9th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 58)**

* * *

  
“The Justice League might have done good, but they broke the law and they broke their word.”

“Yes, they might have broken their word, but they did it for good reason. We would all be dead or worse if the League did not intervene.”

“But, the fact that they were operating with such efficiency, indicates that they were working with each other, in secrecy, when they were supposed to be disbanded. They were working far and completely above the law. They were not supposed to exist. They could have compromised the security of the world, and we should act.”

The United Nations continued their argument about the Justice League. Most of them appeared miffed about this, some appeared grateful. From the shadows, Lex Luthor watched intently and decided to speak up, clearing his throat.

“The League disbanded rather than face investigation for their actions. They did so under false pretenses, and then started back up as a rogue organization. That is not transparent, my friends. I must wonder what else they are hiding and what else they are doing behind our backs. They could be causing strife in parts of the world. We know what Superman did in Gotham. Who is to say a future incident like that would not happen in your country.”

Lex set up a fresh round of argument. Which was stopped by a round of guests. Princess Mareena of Atlantis, Princess Donna of Themyscira, Queen Perdita Vlatava, Nora Darhk representing Biayla, and much to the surprise of Lex and others, Queen Selene of Nova-Roma. 

“What are you doing here?”

“This is an assembly of the nations of the world,” Mareena said.

“And we feel underrepresented with our voices,” Donna replied. “All of you are playing into the hands of some very dangerous people and you are putting your people at risk, and you don’t even know it.”

“Those are some big accusations, Princess,” Lex replied. “Do you have proof?”

“You managed to escape just barely when the Godfreys got taken down, but the world is beginning to realize what a snake you are, Mr. Luthor,” Nora said. “And they will understand all of the lies you spoke.”

“Really, now, Ms. Darhk, you would go against the official state of your Aunt, the Queen of Biayla, because you have the hots for Superman?” Lex asked. 

“Lex, your time is up.”

From the shadows, Lena and Emma slipped into the backgate. The very familiar sounds of politicians arguing and not getting anything done, hit Emma. Oh, how she did not miss hearing those sounds. They noticed the man of the hour, in the shadows, just a few rows behind Lex. The two guards near him, Emma was able to guide away for a quick coffee break in the confusion.

“So, there’s Lord, and yes, I can see the Starro Tech,” Lena said.

“Yes, but it won’t be a problem for long,” Emma said. “Let’s just make his brain overload a tiny bit and force the tech off.”

A loud scream from Maxwell Lord disrupted the connection from his brain to the Starro Tech hooked to him. And it also disrupted the connection from his mind, to that of various United Nations members.

Beautiful, beautiful chaos followed as the terror of coming out of a state of mental control over the past couple of months continued. With Emma deciding to do her part in stirring up the mistrust towards Lex.

* * *

  
Apokolips was not a nice place and pretty much no one who had a choice, would want to live there. Various slaves moved around, bent to the will on Darkseid. Parademons and Female Furies alike, ensured that the slaves would do their work for Darkseid, because there was Darkseid and only Darkseid. 

Suddenly, things stopped. A portal opened and Grail led Superman in. Beaten, battered, and in chains. Everyone gasped and Mad Harriet started to cackle. 

“I caught him arranging an invasion of Apokolips,” Grail said. “I gained his trust and when the time was right, I overpowered and overwhelmed him.”

Granny Goodness appeared, grinning ear to ear.

“Oh, he wanted to save his dear mother and the rest of the nasty League members, didn’t he?” Granny asked. “Well, we should bring him before Great Darkseid. Allow me.”

“No,” Grail said. “I was the one who captured him. I get the glory.”

“Fine, fine, get your moment of gratification from Daddy,” Granny snarled. 

The Man of Steel had been led past an endless row of slaves. Not blinking, not speaking. Harry groaned and Grail dragged him down to the ground until she brought him right in front of Darkseid who peered down at him. He turned to Desaad who crouched over, in wonder and surprise.

“Sire, perhaps this is a bit too easy?”

“Desaad, scan him,” Darkseid said. 

Desaad walked over and performed a scan over Superman’s body. It registered Kryptonian DNA. He did the same to Grail, just to be certain, because they would have pulled that trick before.

They both came up clean.

“It’s him, no Martian treachery, nothing,” Desaad said. “You have him to do what you please with him.”

Darkseid looked down at Superman with an unsettling smile. 

“Earth’s last line of defense,” Darkseid said. “Broken and at my mercy. And Vandal Savage broke our agreement when creating you as a weapon, to likely launch at me. He is a fool.”

“We agree on that,” Superman responded. 

“Quite,” Darkseid said. “You will be shown to the world, beaten, battered, crushed, and as the hope fades from the world, they will only know one thing. Utter despair as their one savior is stopped. Then and only then, will I put them and you out of your misery.”

“He should suffer!” Grail yelled. “Personally suffer. He intended to defile me!”

“And the fact you did not get yourself defiled speaks well for you, perhaps you are not as worthless as Kalibak after all,” Darkseid said. 

Grail’s fist tightened around the chain, almost snapping it. That was the highest of insults her father could deliver. 

“You’ve done well to serve.”

“I only serve the strongest and the most powerful,” Grail said. 

“Take him away!”

The Furies and Grail lead Harry away.

“Take him to join the others, perhaps they will lose hope and break faster once they see their one hope has been eliminated,” Granny said. 

* * *

  
The United Nations pretty much had a breakdown the moment Lord snapped out of his trance. While they were tripping each other with accusations and the shouting match got even louder, Lex rushed out of the United Nations headquarters. 

“Mr. Luthor, you should see this.”

The moment he had been led into a limo by Otis, Lex saw Apokolips broadcasted on the television screen. Before the world, he saw Superman, tied up and battered by Darkseid and then the man himself turned to the camera.

“People of Earth, for those who do not know me, allow me to introduce myself,” he said. “My name is Darkseid. I am your future ruler of the planet. And I’m certain there will be those foolish enough to stand up to me. As you can see, they will be annihilated.” 

The battered image of Superman was shown, inside of a cell before Darkseid addressed everything.

‘This is a culmination of a plan which was centuries in the making. I only waited to see whether or not humanity would rise to a point where they would be of any use. I must say, they were a disappointment to a level which I did not expect. They did not rise, but there is one thing they were useful for.”

Lex was already dialing the phone and paying attention. Something about Superman being captured so easily by Darkseid felt off. 

It was easy. Too easy.

“You have the Anti-Life equation. It will give me power beyond what any human mind would comprehend.”

“You would be surprised what I can comprehend,” Lex murmured. “Mercy, get the Thunderbolts ready, it’s happening.”

The only thing which changed was Lex was pretty sure Darkseid played them and would not work with the Light. Granted, that was more Savage’s deal than Lex, but Lex Luthor always had a backup plan. 

Still, something was not right. A whole lot was not right. 

* * *

  
Everyone watched, including the League Six, as a battered Superman had been moved and thrown in a cell right across from Claire. 

“You...you weren’t supposed to get captured!” Claire yelled. 

“Sticking with the plan,” Harry said. “Trust me. I’ve got this one.”

Harry’s eyes glowed and his body heated up to warm the entire cold and damp prison. Then, with another eruption, Harry turned into pure energy and caused the cell doors to break. He freed Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Batman, Superwoman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter from their cages.

Another portal opened up and Sphere rolled out. Claire just broke out into a smile as the image of Harry faded from inside of the cell.

“We hoped that would be sufficient enough to fool Darkseid’s scanners,” she said. “And that magic EMP has disrupted the security which would allow me to get onto Apokolips and get you out of here.”

“Right,” Claire said. “But there’s other prisoners…..”

“Don’t worry, we got a plan,” Genesis told them. “Now come to me if you want to live.”

The League six left. The Boom Tube opened up and Supergirl, Power Girl, Captain Marvel, and the actual Superman stepped through the portal. And the League members passed through the portal, which they would be given an extensive checkup.

Grail rushed down the hallway to meet them.

“Your plan worked, but they know security is done and everything will be sent to this prison within the next few minutes,” Grail said. “It’s now or never. You have to go.”

“Not without Sam,” Harry said. “Or the Rest of the Worldkillers.” 

“They’re in the basement levels,” Grail said. 

Carol, Kara, and Karen smashed through the floor to give them a very convenient way down to those lower levels. From above, Harry followed.

The sounds of the screams were agonizing, and Harry rushed, with the the trio of lovely blondes following behind him. He hoped they could save them.

* * *

  
“Rao!”

Supergirl’s declaration spoke wonders for them. The screams were for an obvious reason. Sam and the other Worldkillers had been strapped into a machine and their powers were being drained. It was being used to power some kind of War Machine and the glowing of energy only increased. Desaad and Granny oversaw it. 

Desaad’s eyes snapped up.

“Not again!”

Harry backhanded Desaad down with one shot and pulled out the Starlight Crystal. He jammed it into the machine which caused a current of magical energy to overload the machine and jar the Worldkillers loose. They were all weak, but still alive, if only just.

Granny Goodness fumed. She kicked Desaad’s body to the side and wrapped her hands around a large rod made of pure energy.

“You trouble making brat! I will make sure you’re punished!”

“Yes, you would get along with someone I knew well in a past life,” Harry said. 

Supergirl flew behind Granny to dodge the attacks. Captain Marvel came down to the top of the head and dodged the attack. Power Girl came from the top and slammed her fist into Granny which sent her flying. And Harry pulled the staff out of her hand and then channeled a blast of energy which knocked her head over heals to the ground. 

Slowly, Sam stirred. She crawled over to Harry, over the bodies of the other Worldkillers. 

“Harry,” Sam murmured. “I….what happened? Is Ruby okay?”

“She’s fine,” Harry said. “She’ll be even better when you’re safely out of here.”

Harry reached over and pulled up Sam. They would get the others out of there, but Sam could stand. The strongest of them all, her knees buckled from underneath her as Harry passed her off to Carol. 

“We have a situation,” Genesis said. “I can’t open up a boom tube to get you out of here.”

Granny broke out into a loud cackling. Kara reached down and grabbed her by the throat before slamming Granny directly into the wall.

“What’s so funny, you witch?” Kara demanded. 

“Darkseid’s elite forces are coming. None of you are leaving. You might have fooled us once, but never again.”

The loud sounds of approaching troops caused Karen and Carol to eye each other.

“We’re going to have to take all of them out,” Karen said. 

“And then there’s Darkseid,” Carol said. 

Harry figured as much. Getting on Apokolips was the easy part. Getting off, it was another matter entirely.   
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59(11/9/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on November 9th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 59)**

* * *

  
Back home and boy did Clara Jor-El, Claire Kent, Superwoman, feel weird in a few different ways. The other five members of the League Six had been sent back to L-Corp for observation. And they had been put completely in pods to try and isolate them in case.

Claire understood, although she felt a bit anxious. And for good reason. Harry was right with them, along with Kara, Karen, and Carol, and yet he was not there. Genesis sent them back through and that was it.

“Glad to see you back,” Lena said. “This should be a few hours. We need to make sure Darkseid hasn’t tampered with your minds.”

Claire waved it off, understanding.

“I don’t know if he did,” Claire said. “Granny Goodness tried every tactic to break us.”

“And we were close,” Batman chimed in. “Way too close. Do what you have to do. If there’s any chance, don’t let us out until we’re sure.”

Dinah bit down on her lip and looked at her colleagues. She checked the brain scans. They had physical and mental wear and tear, but there were no obvious triggers. They were going to look for some more obvious ones.

“Harry’s not back yet,” Claire said.

“I know,” Lena replied. 

Lena closed her eyes, this was a very dangerous plan. She regretted a lot of what had to be done. The necessity of everything. She looked to the doorway, where Harry would hopefully be returning with Samantha and the other World Killers soon enough. Yet, there was nothing, not a hint of Harry coming back. 

Claire waited as patiently as she could. Lex’s image appeared on the news. Lena casually turned the television up just in time for Claire to hear Cat’s report. 

“And there are accusations that Lex Luthor blackmailed and controlled the members of the United Nations. The official LexCorp legal department says Lex is declining all comments at this point and he says the blame has to go to Maxwell Lord. Back thirty years ago, a business deal between Maxwell Lord and Lex’s father, Lionel, went sour, thus kicking off a thirty year business rivalry between the Luthors and Lord which have gone personal. There have been unconfirmed reports of some shady dealings Maxwell Lord has been involved in.”

“So, that’s his angle,” Claire said. “He’s using Maxwell Lord as a fall guy.”

“It wouldn’t be Lex, if he didn’t have an angle.”

“And he had us delivered to Darkseid.”

This might not be the worst thing that Lex did. 

“With recent invasions from the Kree and the White Martians, we wonder how safe we are. Many are calling out the United Nations on their lack of ability to protect the people in the country’s they claim to secure. The World Security Council will be meeting to try and determine a course of action for any future alien invasions.”

“So, I missed a lot,” Claire said. “How much longer is it going to take?”

“This can’t be rushed.”

“I need to be out there. Harry hasn’t come back and I…..”

Lena placed a hand up to stop it. She had no desire to argue with Claire, but she had to say something.

“I promised Harry I would keep you safe. And I will keep you safe. We should trust he knows what he’s doing.”

* * *

  
Lashina dove into the battle at Supergirl. The Girl of Steel caught Lashina’s whip and flipped the woman down to the ground hard. Lashina kipped up and charged at Supergirl who dodged the attack completely.

“Not bad, Blondie, but you can’t keep this up forever. You’re not under a yellow sun anymore.”

Kara flipped over Lashina’s attack. Three Parademons dove at them. Kara knocked them out of the sky. Three more grabbed her until Karen nailed them with one of the most violent punches possible. She rattled them with another vicious punch and another one. 

Harry tried to find out what was blocking them. But there was another concern rearing its ugly head. The machine which contained the World Killers, had siphoned off a fair amount of power and the machine was humming even with the World Killers escaping from them.

“Cover me, I’m going in hot.”

Kara did not have any time to ask what entirely reckless plan Harry had in mind. The trio of Captain Marvel, Power Girl, and Supergirl blasted their way through the hordes of Parademons and female furies. Harry performed a precision attack through the crowd towards a tower. 

The tower exploded and sent a pulse of energy erupting. 

“I’m now able to open a Boom Tube!” Genesis called up in triumph. “Please stand by!”

The portal opened up. Three figures jumped out of the portal. The one and only Big Barda stampeded in and led the charge. The Two Parademons rushed Barda. Barda ducked underneath their punch and slammed her fist into the chest of the Parademon. She flipped him onto the ground.

“Traitor!” 

Lashina’s cry echoed throughout all of Apokolips. Barda caught her kick in mid-air and slammed Lashina down to the ground to knock the wind out of her. Lashina rolled up to the ground.

Beautiful Dreamer carefully veered in front of the attacks. One of the Parademons grabbed at her only to realize she was a a three-dimensional construct and not there in the first place.

Another attack brought Bekka down onto the top of the heads of the Parademons. She grabbed the creature around the head and flipped him down. Two of Granny’s furies rushed towards Bekka. Bekka dodged the attack and released an energy charge to bring him down.

Barda found herself going toe to toe with Stompa as the machine around they pulsed. A figure grabbed Stompa and pulled her forward.

For a second, Barda paused. She came face to face with Knockout who gave Barda a respectful nod.

“Thought a girl had to eat,” Barda said.

“There’s no meals for anyone if Darkseid wins,” Knockout said. 

Scandal rushed in, eyes narrowed for the attack. Mad Harriet rushed at Scandal. The two women took it to each other in a battle of the really sharp knives. Scandal made her most honest attempt to cut Mad Harriet up. 

Harry smashed one of the Furies to the ground. A Parademon rushed towards him. Harry caught the Parademon and hoisted him up before he slammed him down onto the ground. Harry conjured a glass bubble and lifted Reign and the rest of the Worldkillers into them. 

“Kara, I’ve got a plan. But it’s an insane one.”

The Girl of Steel came inches away from meeting a blade. She ripped it out of the hand of her adversary and slammed him down to the ground.

“Is there any other plan?” she asked cheekily.

“No, but I need you to clear the area, and when the time’s right, I need Genesis to open up a Boom Tube. Get everyone out of here as much as you can.”

Harry knew that machine ran off of energy. But, he could channel more than enough to overload the circuits and ruin Darkseid’s plan. 

He noticed Granny rising up and aiming at the energy staff. Actually playing into his hands. Harry flipped up and snatched the energy staff out of the hands of the wicked woman. He slammed her down to the ground.

Supergirl, Captain Marvel, and Power Girl cleared the area. They hoisted the orb with the World Killers through the portal Genesis opened. Covering them, were Bekka, Dreamer, Barda, Scandal, and Knockout. Scandal violently stabbed one of the Parademons in the face who tried to snag her. 

“I’ve got this one!”

“You have nothing!” Granny snarled. “You think you can stand alone.”

Harry sent the staff blasting with energy at Granny’s elite Furies as the portal closed behind itself. Then he turned to the machine, channeled an obscene amount of energy. Harry reared back and with all his might impaled Granny’s staff through the side of the machine. 

* * *

  
“This is the end for you, you nasty child!”

Harry just chuckled, and continued to channel the energy into it. For a second, Granny tried to rattle him. However, the more Superman stared her down unblinking, the more concern spread into Granny’s eyes.

“What do you think that you’re doing?”

“I’ve overloaded your machine, and made it useless,” Harry said. “From where I’m standing, you have two choices.”

The remaining Parademons and Furies rose to their feet and faced Superman. Granny’s hand trembled as she rose in front of them.

“You’ll kill us all!”

None of them believed he would actually blow them all up to save them all. Superman was supposed to be this beacon of hope for the world. Yet, Harry slowly siphoned the remaining amount of energy into the machine until it reached its most critical levels. 

“You have two choices. You can flee. Or you can fight. Otherwise, I’m blowing up Apokolips with that Death Machine.”

They realized something. Harry was not bluffing. Boom Tubes aplenty opened as they left the blast sight. Harry contained the blast to one area, to destroy the room with the machine and any parts they could use to salvage it. 

Then he departed. Although with such an explosion, there was going to be fallout.

* * *

  
Ash and cinder flew to the ground in the aftermath of the explosion. Harry stood over the wreckage of the lab. The power trickled through the air having been released.

And then the moment Harry looked up, he saw the man himself, Darkseid. Darkseid’s eyes, glowing with red fury focused on him.

“You’re a fool for not stopping while you could still breath.”

“And you are one for not killing me when you had the chance,” Harry said.

“A mistake I won’t make again.”

The Omega Beams blasted in Harry’s directions. This time, Harry evaded the Omega beams with a series of death dying acrobatics. He veered, ducked, and twisted around the bolts before he came behind Darkseid and sent his own Omega Beams back at him with such a force which knocked him back a few steps.

“Want to try that one again?”

The second Omega strike had been caught in the palm of Harry’s hand. He veered forward like a bolt and slammed both of his hands into Darkseid’s eye sockets thus calling a fallout of the energy.

Darkseid’s followers made a movement to assist their leader.

“Leave him. He’s mine.”

Superman and Darkseid surrounded each other. Darkseid charged Superman. Superman dodged the attack and came back with a swinging axe handle. Another double axe handle drove down into the back of Darkseid’s head. Harry reared back and slammed the point of the elbow to Darkseid. 

Darkseid gripped Harry around the waist and flung him off. The two fought in mid-air, with Darkseid’s Omega Beams pushing back and forth against Harry’s heat vision. Harry pushed through the beams and headbutted Darkseid. He grabbed him around the head and flung Darkseid up as high as possible. 

Harry hurled Darkseid through the palace with the greatest force possible. The entire planet shook with how hard Harry pulled him up.

Not quite done yet before Darkseid mounted himself up. Red cuts flickered on his face as he once again moved to take Harry. The two of them went hand to hand. Harry dodged another Omega Beam strike and sent a bolt of orange energy from his own hand into Darkseid’s chest which staggered the god. 

Harry grabbed Darkseid and with one more violent attack curb stomped him from high above and into the surface of the planet. All of Apokolips shook when Darkseid laid, broken, and everyone gasped.

* * *

  
Darkseid rose up his feet. 

“Superman, face me. I’m not finished yet.”

“But you are.”

Grail appeared in the shadows in front of her father and lunged into his chest. She stabbed him rather violently with an Nth Metal blade. Darkseid coughed and almost staggered to one knee. She kicked Darkseid in the chest and sent him hurtling from the pedestal into the fire pits below. 

Off to the side, everyone turned around. Desaad stepped out of the shadows and eyed her anxiously. Harry joined Grail in passing by the rows and rows of shell-shocked followers. 

“Long live, Darkseid.”

Desaad dropped to one knee.

“And all hail the new Queen.”

Not in the mood to deal with Desaad, Grail lined up the only way she could and sliced Desaad straight through the back of the head. Blood sprayed everywhere from Desaad just dropping to one knee from Grail’s swift decapitation.

She stepped back. Darkseid had fallen. She had proven herself.

“Ready to leave?” Grail asked Superman.

He nodded. Harry had some people to check up on. Darkseid’s charred corpse left a hell of an impression. 

* * *

  
From the carnage, several slaves lifted up Darkseid’s limp, burned, and shattered body. His most hardened loyalists would carry him to a place of honor. 

Much to the surprise of the people carrying him, Darkseid started to illuminate with a strange energy. They all set Darkseid down and observed strange quality in awe. 

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(60, 61, and 62) on November 16th, 2020.**


	60. Chapter 60(11/16/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 16th, 2020**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 60)(Harry/Claire Kent and Harry/Lois/Chloe)**

Everyone returned in one piece and Claire, with a clean bill of health, smashed her lips against Harry’s, in gratitude. The two decided to head off to a more private venue to enjoy each other and more importantly enjoy the aftermath of what just took place tonight. 

Their clothes were off and Harry laid Claire down on the bed. It had been way too long since the two of them indulged in each other. Superman and Superwoman kissed each other, extremely hard. Harry grabbed Claire’s head and guided her into an extremely vigorous kiss which only increased the deeper she plunged into her mouth. The two lovers entered a very vigorous game of tonsil tennis with each other. 

The moment Harry pulled away from the kiss, Harry kissed down Claire’s body. Each sigh of pleasure from Claire escalated throughout the room. It had been much too long since these two enjoyed each other. Harry’s tongue danced all the way down Claire’s body and made her just ooze for him the second his tongue brushed into her hot, warm, depths. Claire locked her hands against the back of the head.

“I missed this.”

While Harry was not in the position to talk, due to going down on Claire, he would not lie, he missed this too. He missed the feeling of his mother’s pussy just oozing underneath his tongue as he edged it inside of her. Claire grabbed the back of her head. 

Harry knew all of the ways to get Claire good and wet. Claire relearned this one more time. Her hands, grabbed the back of Harry’s head and buried it down between her thighs. He kept munching away and Claire lost it completely all over Harry’s face. 

The moment Harry pulled away and gazed down at Claire, her thighs twitched. Harry edged a bit closer towards her and placed the tip of his cock at her warm entrance. The tip ground against Claire and made her cry out in pleasure the more suddenly Harry’s prick slid against her body. 

“I want you inside me.”

“Patience,” Harry told her.

Oh, Claire hated that one turned back around her. Claire’s legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as he pulled her all the way on in. Those legs just wrapped around his waist as he pushed all the way down into Claire. Claire’s warm box enveloped him for a second as the first few inches guided into her body.

Claire wanted more. Harry teased her by kissing her legs. Claire thought she would explode because of the pleasure just building up inside of her.

“Get ready. This is what you’ve been waiting for. You seem to have tightened up a little bit in the time away.”

Time up for lost time. Harry slid his thick prick into Claire’s box and stuffed her completely full. Claire threw her hips up to meet Harry’s thrusting prick. It drove all the way inside of her body and made her just cry out in pleasure the deeper Harry pounded inside of her. She had patience, plenty of patience, but at the same time, her patience faltered ever so slightly as Harry pushed all the way down into her. His big balls swung and repeatedly slapped down upon her thighs as he entered her from above. 

“Finally, it’s in!”

Harry elevated Claire’s legs above the back of his head and drove into her deeper than before. Their bodies merged together as Harry pushed in and out of her warm hole. He took Claire to the edge and more than a few steps beyond. Her insides molded with him as Harry pushed into her a little bit. Claire tightened around Harry and edged his throbbing hard prick into her hot depths. 

“I know it is,” Harry groaned when he filled her body. “It feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Claire threw her head back and grabbed his waist with her legs. Yes, yes, it felt so good, beyond amazing in fact. The deeper Harry pushed into her body, the more she felt. What seemed like months of pent up frustration just build up inside of Claire. Getting her closer to the edge and closer to the breaking point. Harry slid himself all the way into Claire and rocked her body. Several tight thrusts just drove her completely mad with pleasure. 

“Going to cum for me, Clara?” Harry asked her.

“You know...it!”

Her tightening hole proved that more than anything. Harry held onto her legs and pounded Claire as deep as possible into the bed. His balls slapped repeatedly down onto her thighs, with an impressive slap down upon them as Harry filled her completely with his thrusting cock driving down into her warm depths.

“Good, keep cumming for me then. Make that pussy tighten around my cock and really gush. You know you want to do it it!”

Harry rode out repeated orgasms. Claire’s body entered a loop, never ending. She never knew when the roller coaster ride of pleasure would stop.

After a couple more orgasms, things switched. Claire hovered above the bed, face down, and legs spread. Harry wrapped his strong arms around her body and shoved all the way inside of her. Claire just cried out in pleasure the moment which Harry speared his rod deep inside of her body. 

It felt so good, with the blood rushing to her head while Harry pounded her. He grabbed onto Claire’s face and pulled her on in to kiss her. The taste of herself when Harry went down on Claire still lingered, so she went into this kiss, all in, making out with her son as Harry practically fucked her upside down in mid air.

The weight of Harry’s balls slapped down on Claire. He filled and emptied and re-filled Claire again at just the right tempo. He could feel something, a tightening within his loins. He closed in on what felt. One of his orgasms just edged a bit closer. He could feel that tightening increase. 

Claire milked Harry’s rod and teased him to an orgasm. One more push and Harry just bottomed out inside of Claire’s warm box. His balls finally let loose and spilled it’s contents into Claire. It had been so long since Claire received a proper injection of her son’s cream that she came three more times before losing control and crashing on the bed.

Harry groaned in the aftermath of finishing inside of Claire. His hands guided down her body and several kisses just made her cry in pleasure as Harry riled up Claire something fierce. 

“Just relax. Enjoy the moment.”

“With you, always.”

The two kissed, hard with each other. Who knew whatever fun would await them, as they re-acquainted with each other.

* * *

  
Claire had to leave, to check in with things with her mother. However, Harry was not lacking female companionship. Two lovely cousins to be exact. Lois and Chloe stroked Harry’s abs and chest and moved down to kiss him all over. Harry’s throbbing hard prick stood straight up in the air and guided all the way to Chloe’s mouth so she could swirl her tongue all the way around it. 

Lois, on the other hand, gave Harry’s balls a good sucking. Her beautiful violet eyes looked up when she pleasured the testicles of her step son. The view of Chloe bobbing up and down Harry’s cock caused Lois’s hand to subconsciously edge to her loins to stroke away. The heat only increased the more her fingers edged towards that pleasure point, while stroking her clit. 

The two cousins shifted in a little bit deeper and pleasured Harry’s length between their succulent lips. They formed a seal and kissed it. Lois shifted over and took Harry’s cock from Chloe and pushed it all the way into her mouth to suck on it. Chloe smiled, with a big grin as Lois pushed Harry’s prick all the way into her mouth.

“Always knew Lois had a big mouth. Glad to see she’s putting it to good use.”

Lois would have made a snappy retort, but she found herself unable to, on the account of having so much cock shoved down her throat. Harry’s hands guided her mouth up and down. His balls slapped to her chin.

Chloe offered a helping hand and rubbed Harry’s balls.

“Down the hatch!” Chloe sang.

Oh, Lois groaned as Harry’s balls slapped her down against the chin. The heat just increased the faster Harry’s balls slapped down onto her chin. She wanted that juicy, creamy cum fired down her throat. She wanted it more than life itself. Chloe teased Harry’s balls and Lois tilted her head back.

The first few blasts slammed down Lois’s throat. She let go of the cock a bit too soon and paid for it with Harry’s cum firing over her face. 

Chloe, as always, had to offer her very honest assessment of the situation.

“Looks good on you.”

Lois came a few inches away from sticking out her tongue. Chloe just kissed her. The two lovely women engaged in a lip lock with each other. Harry’s hands drifted between their legs and made them just moist with anticipation. Harry shifted his fingers into them and caused sparks to line up.

On her side, Chloe laid with a grin. Chloe buried face down between Lois’s breasts. And just as well, because Harry’s fingers were buried between her legs. 

“Did you like watching your cousin suck my cock?”

“She did!” Lois cried out. “But, not as much as I’m going to like watching you fuck her!”

Harry’s fingers danced down Lois’s leg as well. He lined up his stiff rod for Chloe’s moist opening. Chloe threw her head back and moaned intensely the second Harry guided his prick into her warm and slick center. Chloe threw her head back and Harry grabbed her hair and then kissed her on the shoulder, the neck, and then nibbled on both to really drive Chloe to the brink of pleasure.

The length pushed all the way into Chloe’s warm opening, driving her completely wild with pleasure. Harry held her waist and pushed into her depths to enjoy her pussy grabbing onto him. 

“Cum for me. Both of you!”

The desires these two fantastic women exhibited when their bodies heated up made Harry smile. He pushed all the way into Chloe and rode out her tight pussy. The hot blonde woman clutched Harry’s prick the deeper it pushed into her. She could feel it, the heat only increasing as he buried his length all the way into her body. He pulled back on Chloe and kissed the side of her neck. 

Lois shifted so she could view the juices trickle out of Chloe’s center from what Harry was doing. Oh, this was so exciting, for a number of ways. Harry shifted himself into her and slapped his balls down onto Chloe’s thighs, the deeper he pushed into her from this end. Lois loved this. She loved it and she could feel her nipples hardening the faster Harry pushed into her with his fingers and drove into Chloe. 

Chloe moaned as she engulfed one of Lois’s hard nipples into her mouth.

“Suck my tits, like it’s your fucking job!” Lois cried.

“Yes, that is nice,” Harry said. “Time for both of you to cum.”

Lois and Chloe both came at the same time from Harry’s actions. His fingers edged Lois to the breaking point and then beyond just as much as his throbbing hard prick did the same to Chloe. He picked up the pace and drove all the way into Chloe’s body.

Suddenly, Lois turned over onto her back. Harry flew over her and reached down to grab her chest. With one swift plunge, while Harry played with Lois’s fantastic tits, he drove all the way into her body. Her hot, smoldering center grabbed Harry as he pushed into her. 

“YES, BABY!”

The cry of pleasure just escalated the faster Harry drove all the way inside of her tight body, from underneath. His thick, juicy prick slammed into her tight body, from above. Lois tightened her legs around Harry’s back to guide him into her even more. 

Chloe rose up to view Harry pounding away at Lois. She found herself needy, although not for long. After a dozen or so hard thrust, Harry moved over and slid his throbbing hard prick into Chloe’s’s hot mouth from underneath. Harry grabbed her and plunged his hard cock into the depths of her mouth to make her moan with a dozen more thrusts before he teleported and slammed into Lois. 

Lois crawled over and munched on Chloe’s wet pussy as Harry pounded her from behind. His hands, skillfully manipulating her body, drove Chloe pretty much over the edge with pleasure. She softly moaned the deeper Harry pounded into her.

“Both of you are so close, aren’t you? Going to cum for me, hard?”

The cries of pleasure just increased as Harry pounded Lois from behind. His thick cock slammed deep inside of her body from behind. He filled her up and emptied Lois with more thrusts. 

Chloe broke first. She spurted all over Lois’s face. Lois drove her tongue deep into Chloe to taste the cum just flowing out of her. 

Lois thought she came preciously close to reaching her breaking point as well. Harry guided his hands all over Lois’s ample chest and squeezed her breasts. He moved to touch her ass, legs, and everything. Everything which drove Lois completely wild, he was doing with her. 

“One more time. Just a little bit further.”

Harry slapped his balls down onto Lois’s thighs and rode out her orgasm. She pretty much gobbled up his rod, wanton with desire. Harry rode out this orgasm and finally, finally lost it inside of Lois. His balls tightened and he flooded her insides with his cum.

The sensation of multiple releases at the same time filled the trio with so much desire. Harry drove down into Lois and rode her through a half dozen orgasms on her part before Lois collapsed on the bed right between Chloe’s thighs. 

Chloe just smiled and crawled over Lois. She was dripping and she took Harry’s cock to rub it against her lips. One gaze into Harry’s eyes and Chloe looked as if she was ready to ride. 

“Impale me on that beautiful cock of yours,” Chloe begged Harry.

Sounded like a capital idea. Harry would do just that.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	61. Chapter 61(11/16/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 16th, 2020.**

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter 61)(Harry/Claire/Chloe/Lois)**  
Chloe wrapped her legs around Harry and vigorously bounced up and down on his cock. Lois laid just a few feet away from them, her legs spread, and the cum draining down her thighs. She was down and not out. Chloe tilted her head back and moved her chest in perfect position. Harry played with her breasts and made her lose it completely.

One more push and Chloe came, hard. Her juices rained down onto Harry’s prick while it slid deep into her body. Harry rode out the orgasm and drove Chloe to the tipping point. Her insides clutched and rocked Harry’s thick prick and drove it inside of her body.

Chloe willed herself to go a little further, but it was all for nothing. She pretty much collapsed in Harry’s arms, breathing rather heavily in the process. Harry cupped his hands underneath Chloe’s chin and worked his lips onto hers with a kiss, which she returned about as intensely as possible. Her mouth locked onto Harry’s and she and Harry exchanged kisses.

“So, this is a thing now?”

Claire returned from her trip and already stripped down to join the party. Chloe flashed her friend a big grin.

“Are you surprised?”

“Honestly, no. But as long as you're happy, it’s great.”

Chloe beckoned Claire to join them. The two kissed while Chloe grinded on Harry’s prick a little bit. Harry pulled back and sucked on Chloe’s tits while also squeezing those of Claire’s. Claire breathed out and then pulled away. Both Chloe and Claire took turns kissing Harry. 

They pulled away, however, Lois popped up out of the bed. She crawled over and licked Harry’s length, savoring Chloe’s sweet juices which drained off of them. The other two joined her. Claire, Lois, and Chloe triple licked Harry’s prick and made the juices just spill all the way down his cock, and all over the place.

“Can’t ever pass up a taste of this baby,” Lois purred when sucking on the head. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Mmmm!”

That statement came from Claire deep-throating Harry’s organ and putting it all the way down into the back of her throat. The two cousins sucked Harry’s balls from either side. They worked in pleasure as Claire bobbed her head up and down while throating her son’s big thick pole.

Claire pulled away, and licked the entire length. It dripped with salivia and Claire popped down a little bit further. Chloe broke ranks to lick Claire’s pussy and Lois crawled behind Chloe to do the same to her

Harry, at the front of the train of pleasure, grabbed the back of Claire’s head and spiked her throat all the way down his cock. His balls slapped down onto Claire’s chin the faster he pushed down her throat. Claire threw her head back and moaned as she received a mouth-full of his cock.

“Here it comes.”

Chloe bottomed her tongue into Claire and Lois did the same thing to Chloe. The loud, vigorous slurping from both women indicated they liked what they tasted and they wanted just a little bit more of it.

“Damn.”

Harry spiked himself into Claire’s mouth. Her hand cupped his balls and squeezed them to coax every last drop of seed down her throat. Harry rocked back and forth and filled her mouth with as much seed as humanly possible to spill all the way down her throat.

The moment Harry pulled out, Chloe and Lois drew back from their respective meals. They climbed towards Harry and ran their lovely hands against his body. The two of them kissed Harry and then dragged their tongues down his abs and chest before they positioned themselves perfectly to his cock and licked his member, nice and hard to make him groan out in pleasure when they sucked on his length. 

“It’s my turn to ride,” Claire said. 

Lois and Chloe occupied themselves with each other in the meantime and planted a huge kiss on each other. Claire’s eyes, bright with desire, locked onto Harry. She rubbed her pussy down onto Harry’s prick and climbed on top of it. The juices swirled before Claire lowered herself down.

“I missed this!”

She just got it a couple of hours ago, but still Claire’s point stood. She needed Harry filling her up in the worst possible way. His hands just locked onto her hips the faster he pushed her down onto his body. Claire’s eyes closed as she moaned and allowed Harry’s manhood to slide into her. 

Chloe cupped Lois’s breasts and sucked on them hard. The dark-haired reporter leaned in to allow her blonde cousin to get to work in pleasuring her. Oh, this felt so wonderful, it made Chloe’s body just rise up in pleasure. Lois stuck her fingers all the way down into her body and into her pussy. Chloe returned the favor.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to you in a minute,” Harry groaned.

They could hardly wait. In the meantime, Claire took Harry’s big thick cock all the way into the depths of her box. She bit down on her lip and moaned vigorously with each pumping motion. She took Harry, a tiny bit deeper and slapped her thighs down onto his balls while riding him. Harry squeezed her breast and sent a flare of pleasure through this woman as she rode him a little bit faster. 

Chloe and Lois rubbed their nether lips to each other. Neither backed down from what they were doing. Both wanted to cum so bad.

“You’re going to break,” Lois said.

Chloe’s fingers twisted around Lois’s nipples and gave them a tug. Lois squirted all over the place. 

“I’m sorry, but who is going to break?”

Claire hung on for the ride. Her warm box tugged on Harry’s manhood. She squeezed him, with his fingers just moving all over the place to introduce different levels of lust into her body. Claire came close, closer than ever before to losing it all over Harry.

Harry’s stare said something that no words did not. She was going to lose it. She was going to cum for him. She slid all the way down onto his prick and squeezed him very hard, moaning in pleasure as she rode Harry’s big cock. Claire tightened her pussy lips around him and cried out in pleasure when she drained her juices all the way down onto his thick pole. 

The moment Claire collapsed into Harry’s arms from an orgasm, Lois excused herself from Chloe. She pulled Claire away and kissed her before she licked Harry’s length. The juices dribbled down and made Lois blind with cock-lust which made her just devour Harry’s prick.

“I want you.”

Harry grabbed Lois’s hips and slid her legs apart. He positioned his cock towards her warm opening and took the plunge. Lois’s lips parted and swallowed him up very eagerly. Twelve inches of thick cock just drove all the way down into her tight pussy and made Lois cry in pleasure. 

“Oh, you fucking man, just wreck my pussy with your big, throbbing….mmmph!”

Chloe sat down on Lois’s face and grinded up and down. Lois had no choice but to drive her tongue deep into Chloe’s sopping hot cunt. 

Claire crawled over to suck on Lois’s breasts to add to her fun. Harry slid a few fingers into Claire’s hot box and drove all the way into her, driving her completely wild. 

Lois thought she would have an overstimulation of pleasure. The faster Harry rode her, the more her body just gave into what it was feeling. Harry slapped his balls down onto her thighs, hitting the most intense pleasure points possible while he drove all the way inside of her. Lois clutched his cock, tensing her moist organ around it and making Harry just drive all the way inside of her. 

He rode her orgasm and made Lois cum harder. She saw stars and with Chloe’s pussy up against her face, she could taste something wonderful.

The moment Harry slipped out of Lois, he hovered in front of Claire’s face. Claire deep throated Harry’s prick. Harry looped his hands around a handful of Claire’s lovely hair and pushed all the way into her mouth. He rode out the wet heat of her mouth. 

“Line up.”

Chloe, Claire, and Lois, with a little assistance, lined up on their hands and knees on the edge of the bed. Harry hovered over them one by one and stroked their pussies. He inflamed them with a deeper desire and made them cry out for more as he touched their wet lips. Those fingers just slid into their bodies and locked them into pleasure.

With Lois and Chloe on either side, and Claire in the middle. Harry buried his prick into Claire. Her tight pussy grabbed him. Harry leaned in to cup Claire’s breasts while pounding a little bit deeper inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs the faster he plunged into her body, and rocked her back and forth. Claire tightened her wet walls around Harry and tried to squeeze him to a quick and rapid finish.

Harry held out just enough to allow his mother to achieve a hell of an orgasm. He rode it out and showed just how much he had in him by stuffing her. 

Now it was Chloe’s turn. Chloe closed her eyes and let the pleasure from earlier return in spades. Harry stroked her body and made her cry out the faster his prick drove into her body from behind while pounding her extremely hard and slapping his balls down onto her thighs. 

Chloe tightened around him. Her body called for Harry’s cum. But what it wanted, and what it was going to get was two different things. Harry pressed down onto her and slid his length as far into Chloe as possible to let her walls tighten and release him.

“So close, but you’re so far off the mark.”

Harry had been stimulating Lois the entire time while he made Chloe cum. Every slap of Harry’s balls against her cousin’s thighs sent Lois into a tizzy. It might have only been a few minutes since Harry pulled out of her, but damn did she miss that cock. 

“I can finish you off.”

“We’ll see.”

Harry pushed into Lois all of the way. His hands moved all around the room and stimulated both Chloe and Claire. He pulled out his fingers from their dripping cunts before he slid them into Lois’s mouth who sucked on them. Harry rocked back and forth after she cleaned his fingers and rode her orgasm. His balls slapped intensely upon her thighs the deeper Harry plunged into her tight body. 

Keep it up, that was Lois’s thought in her mind. She would not stop, no matter what. She wanted that cum and wanted it badly. Her walls tightened around Harry. 

At the finishing line, Lois realized she overextended herself. Harry pushed a bit deeper and rocked Lois, a bit faster. His hips, like a blur moved deep into Lois’s body as he slammed all the way into her. Her tightening walls grabbed onto Harry’s prick and made him just groan when riding her.

But, Harry held on and outlasted Lois. He outlasted her. And made her just collapse. 

Claire just waited to move in for the kill. She drove her wet pussy down onto Harry’s throbbing hard prick the moment he slid out of Lois. She looked into Harry’s eyes and rode him like the cowgirl she always wanted to be. Claire slid her wet pussy all the way down onto Harry’s prick and squeezed him to make Harry groan out in pleasure.

“Together,” Claire breathed.

“Naturally,” Harry told her. “Naturally.”

Claire just smiled and allowed her insides to tighten up on Harry. Her juices drained down onto his prick with a hell of a ride. She slid up and down with a tightening motion and made sure Harry just pushed deeper into her body as she rode a little bit faster. 

Finally, his balls tightened and sent a flood of cum inside of Claire. Claire squeezed him hard with each downward push and milked Harry’s balls when he spilled inside of her. Satisfaction reached Harry as he achieved his release.

The two stopped, to bask in the afterglow of this orgasm. With Chloe and Lois just a few inches away, ready to lick up the cream pie Harry left behind. Harry slid away to allow them to get to work.

Both women positioned themselves for more thrills delivered by Harry. Intentionally, he had no doubt. 

**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

  
**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	62. Chapter 62(11/16/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 16th, 2020**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 62)(Harry/Shayera and Harry/Diana)**

* * *

  
“I hoped you would swing by.”

Shayera smiled when Harry stepped around the corner. In fact, she eyed him up like a particularly juicy slab of meat. Words failed Shayera right now, to how grateful she was. Although she did not break, there were times where it made her feel closed in and desperate, and ready to snap. So Harry got her out.

Why tell him, when she could show him. Shayera dove into Harry’s arms and kissed him. Harry returned the favor, with the winged warrior women wrapping her wings around Harry. She made quick work of Harry’s shirt and he did the same thing to hers. Shayera’s soft breasts pressed against his muscular chest.

“Let’s find a bed to break,” Shayera breathed in Harry’s ear.

Harry was all over that and Shayera, as it turned out, was all over him. The two walked to the room and kissed each other extremely hard, their tongues meeting each other along the way. They had been stripped naked and Harry noticed Shayera’s pussy soaked right through her pants as he pulled them off.

Not needing much set up, although Harry wanted to do it anyway. Shayera spread her wings and legs to allow Harry to dive between her legs and slurp her pussy.

“That’s nice, but I need your cock in me like six months ago,” Shayera said, closing her eyes.

Harry smiled and sucked on Shayera’s nether regions. The fired up warrior woman just cried out a little bit. Pleasure, he would give her just that. Harry slid his thick prick against Shayera’s wet nether regions and began to rub against her pussy, to drive her completely wild with lust. Her hips pushed up all the way to meet Harry’s prick as became dangerously close to sliding into her body. 

“Fuck me!” Shayera moaned in his ear. “Fuck me so hard!” 

“So impatient.”

“No, just fucking horny!”

Harry thought that was more than fair. He lined up his throbbing organ against Shayera’s walls. Shayera wrapped her legs and wings against Harry to guide his throbbing hard cock inside of her wet vice. It pressed against her slick walls and made her cry out for pleasure. 

The moment Harry plunged into Shayera, she gobbled him all up with her vaginal walls. She acted like a cock-starved women, because quite frankly, that’s what she was. Harry’s fingers danced against Shayera’s nipples which stiffend against his fingers. Harry edged his hands all over her and made Shayera’s wet groin just shove up to meet Harry as he thrusted inside of her. 

“Finally!” Shayera breathed. 

Shayera clawed at his back like a wild woman. Not really sorry, but Harry just smiled. He was more than willing to return the favor. He grabbed Shayera’s hips and plowed down into her body. The weight of his balls slapping her thighs made Shayera jerk up and down. Her insides clamped Harry with a vice.

So much back-up lust just pushed through Shayera. Harry used her pussy as his own personal cock-sleeve, just as it was always meant to be. Closer, closer, closer, until Shayera reached the breaking point and boy did she ever cum!

Shayera blasted her juices all over Harry’s length with each sliding motion directed down onto him. He plunged into her and reached down to squeeze her breasts. 

Harry flipped Shayera onto her front and grinded against her pussy. His hands moved from her back down her wings. The Thanagarian biology put even more pleasure points inside of a woman’s wings and Harry stimulated them perfectly. He played with Shayera’s breasts while she rose up as well and moved in to cup her ass. Shayera cried out even more the greater Harry ground his fingers into her.

“You’re ready for more. You’re soaked.”

The winged-warrior woman bit down her lip. Yes, soaked and ready for more. Harry took the plunge into her and drove all the way into her damp, wanton slit. He grabbed Shayera by the hips and pushed all the way into her body to ride her just a little bit faster.

“It’s perfect,” Harry groaned.

Oh, Shayera liked to think so herself. Perfect, and amazing, with Harry’s big balls slapping down onto her thighs the deeper he plunged into her body. Harry grabbed onto Shayera and filled her up with as many thrusts as possible to really drive her completely wild with pleasure. 

“So, tight, and you’re cumming for me again,” Harry groaned.

“That’s because your big, thick cock is splitting me in half!” Shayera moaned. “Keep fucking my pussy until I can’t feel beneath my waist any more.”

Harry skillfully manipulated his thick prick which drove all the way inside of her body. She tightened around him and sprayed juices all over the place. Shayera lost it completely, lost it to the point where she really could not hold her head up. Thankfully, Harry grabbed onto her hair for added leverage and spiked his big cock into her tight body. Her loins tensed up and released their juices all over him.

“Perfect, you’re amazing.”

“T-thank you!” Shayera yelled. “Thank you, but it’s your turn now.”

One more ride, and Harry spent the next few minutes enjoying her snug insides. Harry explored every single area of Shayera’s athletic body. The redhead cried out in pleasure as Harry filled her. Her tightness enveloped him and Harry rode her through a couple more orgasms before he finally gave her the gift.

All of the pent up aggression due to months off world sent Shayera over the edge. Her insides just melted and squeezed Harry until he drained every last drop of his seed into her tight, warm body.

“Yes, perfect,” Harry said. 

Harry finished inside Shayera. Every last drop of his cum drained into her body. Harry pulled back on her and rocked her a little bit further. Several kisses and caresses drove Shayera completely wild with pleasure as he finished touching her.

“It’s never a problem to be with you.”

He wrapped his arms around Shayera and she scooted closer, ready for another ride.

* * *

  
Harry turned around and came across an oiled up Diana. She wore nothing but her boots, bracelets, and tiara. The Amazon stepped towards Harry, and slipped the lasso into his hand.

“I’m ready, Daddy.”

Diana squeezed Harry’s cock and balls in response. She kissed him, as if challenging him. Harry guided his hand against Diana’s ample backside and gave it a squeeze before he scooped up the Amazon into his arms and marched her over onto the bed to set her up. 

Harry used Diana’s lasso to tie her up. He took her oiled up breasts in his hands and squeezed them. Diana closed her eyes and allowed Harry’s cock to slide between them. Utterly submissive to Harry’s choices and advances, the Amazon tilted her head back to allow Harry’s cock to drive between her warm and savory cleavage. She moaned the second he drove his prick in between her breasts. 

“Yes!” Diana cried out for him. “Oh, use that cock like it was always meant to be used and fuck my nice, juicy tits!”

Harry grabbed onto her and plowed between her wonderful breasts. He picked up momentum and slid his cock in and out of her. He grabbed Diana’s chest for added leverage and used her breasts as a means to get off. He groaned when she slid all over them.

“Don’t you want to paint them, Daddy? They’re the perfect canvas.”

Diana’s breathing voice only made Harry’s hands just run all over her breasts and push down onto her. The deeper he fucked her chest, the more Diana grew wild with lust. He reared back and slammed his big throbbing cock into her chest pillows and she squeezed around him tightly. 

“Just a bit more, Princess.”

Diana tingled. Harry tied her up and used her breasts and she hoped it would be the beginning. Harry picked up the pace and blasted cum all over Diana’s face and chest. She cried out in pleasure as Harry just rained his cum down onto her face. 

“Clean up your mess, baby girl.”

Harry shoved Diana’s tits towards her mouth and she sucked them up. The loud sounds made Harry nice and hard. He made sure Diana ate the load Harry put on both tits before he slid away. Harry’s fingers slid all the way down Diana’s thighs and made her cry out in pleasure. He turned her ever so slightly and cupped her ass to make Diana just cry out that much more from Harry touching her all over the place. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass, Princess.”

No one could do that like that. Diana’s asshole tingled as Harry put his prick at the edge of it. His length slid up against her entrance and pushed into her. The oil from her tits just made Harry’s entrance into her tight asshole all that much better. Harry grabbed Diana’s hips and plowed his prick into her delicious ass. Diana moaned when Harry filled up her tight anus with his thick, throbbing cock when driving all the way inside of her. 

Diana had no words, only exclamations of pleasure. Harry cupped Diana’s ass and spanked it a little bit to drive into her body. 

“Keep…..going!”

Harry pinned down Diana. As if he needed any prompting to go to town. He slid a hand down Diana’s thigh and found her damp pussy which he stroked a little bit. The Amazon Princess cried out the faster Harry pumped his fingers in between her legs. He really got her going and Diana was not going to stop it until Harry pumped his fingers all the way into her wet, sopping hot groin. He pushed a bit faster, driving her wild with pleasure. Harry stuck his fingers all the way inside of her and stretched her pussy until it leaked all over the place, all over his fingers. 

The Amazon came for Harry. His hand slid up her body and Diana licked up his hand.

“Naughty girl. You’re getting off on tasting your cum. Not that I can blame you.”

Harry slid himself a bit deeper into Diana and rode her, a bit faster than before. His hips, like a constant blur moved and spiked Diana full of his cock.. The Amazon tightened around him and moaned, once again popping off from Harry shoving his length into her. 

“I want to see your eyes next time you cum.”

Diana, still wrapped into her lasso, had been pulled up on Harry’s lap. Harry slid his cock down into her tight pussy, and made her cry out in pleasure. Her tight pussy just grabbed onto his cock and pushed it deep into her body. Diana rolled back and bounced her breasts smacked Harry in the face.

Harry squeezed Diana’s breasts and ass as vigorously as her pussy squeezed his cock. One could see the intensity just building up in the Amazon riding him as she went on said ride. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed her all the way down onto his prick with each delicious thrust. Her insides just clamped down and released Harry. Her walls around him felt very amazing. 

“Cum for me, Princess.”

Diana threw her head back and moaned to allow her orgasm to flow freely. She pumped and leaked all over Harry’s cock. Like a wild woman, Diana threw down and bounced up and down onto Harry. She slid him all the way into her.

Desire built through Diana. She wanted Harry to finish alongside with her. Every time those big balls hit Diana, she wanted them drained inside of her body. Diana clutched Harry’s cock and squeezed it very hard to make her cry out in pleasure as she bounced a little bit harder. 

“Keep going, don’t stop,” Diana breathed in pleasure. “I want your cum.”

“And you shall have it.”

One final cry and Diana came. Her insides milked Harry at just the right pace to allow him to return fire just as vigorously. He slid Diana down, her tight box clamped down onto Harry. Harry groaned and began to blast as much cum as his balls could hold inside of her body. Diana tightened around his cock and moaned as he filled up her body. The release had been very pleasant. 

Harry used Diana to lose his load. Her insides tightened around Harry and milked him a little bit more.

“Welcome back.”

Diana tilted back and let out another moan. All things considered, it was very good to be back. Harry had her breasts and squeezed them before she came all over the place onto his thick cock. The last few spurts raced to her center before Diana collapsed in his arms. 

Good to be back, really.  
 **The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(63, 64, and 65) On November 23rd, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	63. Chapter 63(11/23/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 23rd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 63)**  
The last few days had been an unfortunate blur for Samantha Arias. She currently rested in the hospital and found herself bored, and yet too sore to do or say anything. According to the doctors, she would make a full recovery. Every moment from finding out about her being a World Killer to the point where Harry rescued her from Apokolips was a constant blur.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Sam did not want to remember. She wondered what happened to the other Worldkillers. The few fragmented pieces of memory showed her they were a lot worse off then she was. 

“You have visitors. If you’re up to it.”

Sam heard the doctors words and nodded in response. She needed someone to take her mind off of today’s events. The door opened, and Ruby, Lena, and Harry stepped into the room. She smiled when greeting them.

“Hey, everyone,” Sam said. 

“Mom, you’re...are you okay?” Ruby asked nervously. 

Sam guided her daughter over and wrapped an arm around her, to assure her everything was okay. To be honest though, Sam struggled to figure out how she would answer that particular question. It was a good one, and she had no idea where to begin. 

“I’ve...well I….I don’t remember much of anything,” Sam said.

“Nothing?” Lena asked.

“Nothing?”

Harry surveyed the room and eyed Sam. He helped her sit up properly, although he could tell she was getting stronger. And within a few days, she would be back to old self without any problems.

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Harry said. “You have Sam’s mindset, but Reign’s abilities. And you can learn how to use them for good.”

The Starlight did that, at least Harry assumed. The other Worldkillers were in a more critical state. They were currently in an offsite facility, being looked over. Harry hoped in time, they would live normal lives, although they were further gone than Sam did. 

“I thought about you all the entire time,” Sam said. “That kept me strange….I really wish I could do more, but I’m kind of in this bed until I heal up completely.”

“You’re making a good pace,” Harry said. “Give it a couple of days.”

“Right, and Mom, I’m really sorry,” Ruby said.

This statement from Ruby caused Sam to raise an eyebrow. 

“What are you sorry about?”

Ruby paused for a second. Oh, her mother did not remember anything that happened or what Ruby had to do to unlock her Worldkiller side. A small part of Ruby felt relieved, although perhaps it did not do anything to ease up the guilt she was feeling right about now.

“Why don’t you get some rest for now?” Lena asked. “We’ll go over everything if you’re up for it later.”

“Right, sounds like a plan,” Ruby said. 

Sam responded with a nod. She really wished she could be more up for more than just resting in bed. And she could be up for more to thank Harry. Sam really wanted to showcase her gratitude for Harry saving her. Something told her it would have been rough.

“We’ll hang around for a bit more, if you want,” Harry said. “Claire and the others are back and she’s settling back in.”

“That’s great,” Sam said.

Some good news to come out of today’s events, at least from what Sam heard. She really hoped there was more good news to come. Perhaps the world was getting back to normal. She just had a feeling there was something else, something missing which would throw things out of whack.

* * *

  
“Everything will blow over. People will move onto the next outrage. You know how the twenty-four hour news cycle works. I’m just going to put out a press release and decline to comment.”

Lex Luthor had a few anxious moments. Most of them based off of a Darkseid invasion which never happened. Thankfully, Superman saved the day. Granted he got all of the credit, but the Light would rise again and take control. The League’s public relations being at an all time high would be a minor setback.

As for the United Nations and their current friction to Lex, well using Maxwell Lord as a scapegoat worked well. He would cut a few checks and everything would be perfect.

The doors of Lex’s office broke open. Members of the DEO stepped in, led by Alexandra Danvers who eyed up Lex with a look which made Lex think she believed she had him for something.

“Might I ask you what you’re doing here?” Lex asked. “Or how you got past security without…..”

The warrant in Lex’s face silenced him in a half of a second. The billionaire looked at the agents and knew what they might be here before.

“Explain it to me then,” Lex said.

“Well, it’s very simple, you’re under rest for violating the Alien Collaboration Act,” Alex said. “I’m sure you know all about it. Anyone who is proven to work with hostile alien groups and make choices that will put the people of America and the World at harm will be arrested. And it just so happens that you’ve violated the act.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lex said.

“The Godfreys were only too happy to throw you under the bus in exchange for not getting executed for their crimes of treason,” Alex said. “Lex Luthor, you’re under the rest. You have the right….”

“Yes, yes, I know my rights, and you will be hearing from my attorney, and any agent involved in this mess will be lucky to get a job waiting tables before this is all over,” Lex said. 

The handcuffs snapped on Lex’s wrists and he was led to the nearest exit.

“You’re going to let me speak to my attorneys.”

“Yes, you will speak to all of the attorneys you want,” Alex said. “Once you’ve been secured and not considered a threat.”

Lex Luthor had been led out of his own office building in handcuffs. Otis made a step to do something but Lex eyed him.

“No, Otis, this will blow over. Trust me.”

Otis fell back in line and watched as Lex had been put into the back of a heavily guarded van. Where in the backseat, sat Superwoman.

“Hello, old friend,” Superwoman said. “Once I heard that you were moving, I agreed to volunteer to make sure you get there happily. After all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on the way.”

“Enjoy this moment,” Lex said. “Because, I will be back. And the world will turn on you and your type again. Because, eventually, I’ll be proven right and show that humanity needs to rise up before Earth falls to the alien menace.”

Claire heard the spiel so many times she could repeat it in her sleep. Finally, after all Lex did to everyone, all of the people he hurt, she was finally going to see him inside of a fortified prison cell. And it was legislation he sponsored. 

Seeing someone like Lex hoisted upon his own petard brought a shadow of a smile to Claire’s face. Finally, they got the bastard. 

* * *

  
“Late breaking news, Lex Luthor, noted billionaire and controversial figure, has been charged and arrested for treason. When Grace and G. Gordon Godfrey were unmasked as agents of the dangerous overlord known as Darkseid, the world was shocked. But evidence that Lex Luthor has been involved in not only their activities, but also the activities of other alien threats. As this tangled web unweaves, we must wonder what other criminal enterprises Lex Luthor has been involved in.”

Chloe leaned back and watched Cat on the news. Lois, Lena, and Claire, who just returned, all smiled.

“Lex Luthor actually being led off in handcuffs,” Chloe said. “Hopefully he likes orange.”

“Lex hates orange,” Lena said. 

“Well, I’m happy,” Chloe said. “Because, the smug bastard’s going to be wearing it well and often.”

“I would say you’re getting a bit too much pleasure for Lex getting his,” Lois said. “But all things considered, you have every right to be smug. Just don’t let it go to your head.”

Chloe tried not to. She could have done a happy dance but Chloe had some self respect. Still after the incident where she was sent to an island and possessed by some demon doll thanks to Lex, well Chloe would not be too broken up if an accident happened to Lex while he was incarcerated.

“I know we all had our fun at Lex’s expense,” Claire said. “But, he does have a way of worming his way out of trouble.”

Lois just sighed.

“I would normally get on you for being a downer, Smallville, but you are right. Lex wouldn’t be Lex, if he didn’t find a way to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Even in this situation.”

“The DEO has some of the best lawyers on the planet,” Lena said. “I should know, I’m funding them.”

Still, Lena could not help and be pleased at Lex’s pet act going back to bite him in the ass. The easy part was nailing him. The hard part was keeping him in prison.

* * *

  
The words, I’m Batman, had been repeatedly carved into the exposed arm of Tommy Elliot with a jagged Baterang. He downed another cocktail of pills. Nightmares, nightmares of trying to get the mindset of Bruce’s mindset. Having to deal with that clown also did not help Tommy’s mindset.

“I am Vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman. I am Vengeance. I am the night. I am Batman!”

Tommy pulled himself up and looked at a large Joker playing card, one of the souvenirs being left in the cave. 

“I AM VENGEANCE! I AM THE NIGHT! I AM BATMAN!”

“Sir, you have an appointment you must keep.”

A small part of Tommy could see Bruce Wayne’s faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth. An even bigger part of him saw a demonic individual off in the shadows. And then, Tommy turned around only to see a pair of feet drop down.

“I’m Batman!”

“No!”

The original Batman appeared from the shadows. Tommy had no idea what was real anymore. He had to slay the demon. The second Batman fought the first. 

“You’ve ever seen a movie where there could only be one?” Tommy cackled. “This is...where there can only be one. One Batman, for I am Batman!”

Batman blocked Tommy’s best punches. He did know a few of the moves, but Batman knew even more. He kept deflecting the moves until Tommy flipped onto his back. Tommy sprung back up and Batman nailed him with the most sickening back hand punch possible.

A sonic device attracted a swarm of bats who dove down onto the imposter. Batman stopped the fake from falling over the edge before he put the man’s lights out.

Alfred stared at the general article. 

“Very good, sir, I can now drop the charade.”

“You’ve done well, Alfred. Thank you for your assistance.”

“My old theater background came in handy, and it took some doing to convince them that I was not on Lord’s mind control attempts,” Alfred said. 

Between Alfred, Lucius, and Gordon, they were able to maintain the charade.

“Mr. Elliot’s dealings allowed you to take down a bigger fish,” Alfred said. “One of the biggest.”

“Yes. Although, the only problem is that I was gone longer than I intended.”

“That one’s on me.”

Harry stepped into the cave to join them. 

“Figured it was too easy for Lucius and Alfred to get mind-whammied.”

“So, you figured it out?” Batman asked.

“Well, not at first, but eventually,” Harry said. “But, it did play in our plans to cut Luthor off at the knees, so it worked with that.”

Both agreed, it would give Lex Luthor more than enough rope to hang himself and take himself down.

* * *

  
With Lex Luthor being locked up, at least for the foreseeable future, another ally had been gone. Vandal Savage reflected on his long and storied life. The Light may be pretty much no more. While Savage was adaptable, he could not help and decide a sense of finality with at least one chapter of his life.

“So, it begins as it ends. Not with a bang.”

“Yes, it does.”

Savage’s eyes snapped to the right and came eye to eye with Darkseid. Who looked like nothing but a mangled corpse held together by technology. Savage felt something that he could not recall ever feeling since the meteor. A violent illness swept over him which got even closer when Darkseid walked towards him.

Darkseid put Savage out of his misery. His body decayed once it hit the ground. Dead, this time completely.

“You are a simple brute, thinking that you can outlast a god. And now that I’ve absorbed the powers of the Worldkillers, I will be unstoppable. And I will kill them all. Starting with Earth’s precious Justice League. And then, with the power of the Anti-Life equation at my disposal, I will take every single living world under my control. There will be no hope. There will be only Darkseid.”  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64(11/23/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 23rd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 64)**  
The League Six stepped in front of a small crowd, consisting of the founding members of the Team, Black Canary, and Power Girl, among others. Batman, Superwoman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Hawkgirl all viewed the scene before them.

“Thank you for all coming,” Superwoman started. “I know all of you have been fighting the fight for the world and saving it from the shadows, despite the fact the Justice League was founded on the principle of transparency. It was not something that I was fond of going forward.”

A few seconds pause to allow her words to sink in before Superwoman continued. 

“But, we must face certain facts. There are challenges out there in the world. Challenges which will change the old ways. I feel that the Justice League serves a purpose. Although perhaps we lost the way. Perhaps we allowed ourselves to be a slave of public opinion and not do what we can to serve and protect the people. There are times where the right option is not necessarily the most popular one. I know that now.”

“We all know that,” Wonder Woman continued. “We have moved forward with operations, and the people who have ran it have done a good job. An excellent job, in keeping the people safe, even if we cannot be that public face we once were. It reminds us what is truly important.”

“We are heroes because it is the right thing to do and not accolades,” Martian Manhunter said.

“Yes,” Hawkgirl concluded. “We might step on some toes along the way, but it’s….well we do what we need to do.”

Superwoman looked around to Batman and Green Lantern who had pretty much nothing to share at the moment.

“I’m not sure what the future of the League is. But whatever it is, I am confident each and every one of you are going to be a part of it.”

“And despite the incidents regarding Lex Luthor taking control of both the Star Labs and Wayne Industries satellites, we are proud to state that they are back online and back under League control,” Batman said. “And more secure than ever, and they will be valuable tools which….”

“A boom tube just opened.”

Genesis’s statement cut through the room like a hot knife through butter. She closed her eyes.

“Multiple Boom Tubes,” Genesis amended.

Power Girl edged to the computer to punch up the satellite feed and sure enough there were multiple red spots. Already in Metropolis, an army of Parademons began to march into battle. And among them, was Darkseid, who looked more hideous than ever.

“I thought you killed him,” M’gann said.

“I did,” Harry said. “We’re going to have to split into teams, to take down Darkseid.”

Everyone got their assignments. The attack seemed to be centered at four main points. Off to the side, Genesis motioned for Harry to join her.

“Come with me,” Genesis said. “Now, we both know there’s only one thing that’s going to take him down.”

“I know,” Harry answered.

Genesis and Harry slipped off in the confusion of the League preparing to go out to battle. The various members of the Justice League split off, and sent out a call for any other heroes. They were going to need to take it to Darkseid who was not quite ready to stay in the crave just that.

* * *

  
Scenes of horror played on the television screen. Parademons marched through the street, like something out of a horror movie. Only this horror was all too real and terrifying. The members of the Team, in Impulse, Blue Beetle, Arsenal, Robin, Bumblebee, Wondergirl, and newest recruit, Lightning, viewed the scene. 

“They’re...they’re just…..” Wondergirl said at a loss for words.

“And this grisly news footage was shown just moments ago when the army attempted to take the fight to Darkseid,” Cat said over the television screen.

The army walked up to Darkseid. Darkseid just stood and a disease overtook them. Birds dropped from the sky around them. Bumblebee gasped. 

“Some kind of Pestilence,” Bumblebee said in a low voice. 

“Who can stop him?” Lightning wondered. “You can’t even get close to the guy. Well maybe if you could blast him from far enough, but who can really pull that one off.”

Impulse rocked back and forth. Lightning turned to her.

“You okay?”

“It’s happening, it’s happening, nothing we did could stop it, not even Grail and Harry killing him,” Impulse murmured underneath her breath. “I’m going to have to fix this.”

“Where are you….”

Robin barely got three words out before Impulse raced off. She turned to the other members of the team who just shrugged in response.

“Don’t really know what that girl’s up to half the time,” Wondergirl said. 

“So, how do we deal with this?” Blue Beetle asked.

‘We quarantine and vaporize the Darkseid?’ Scarab suggested. 

Well, that was one solution, just one easier said than done. The entire team turned to see White Canary appear at the door.

“Alright, listen up, we need everyone out there,” White Canary said. “You all are on crowd control. People are panicked, and rightfully so, as we have an evil god who turned himself into a walking disease out there.”

“So, we’re not fighting Darkseid?” Wondergirl asked.

“If you’re lucky, but right now, we need you all out there,” White Canary said.

“Are you sure I’ll be any help?” Lightning asked.

“Jen, you’ll be fine,” White Canary said.

To be honest, they were going to need all the help they could get. Even if Jennifer did not have a one hundred percent handle on her powers, she was a lot better off since coming out of the tube. 

“Where’s Impulse?” Sara asked.

“Ran off, as usual, for reasons she hasn’t explained to anyone, as usual,” Arsenal said. “Apt name that one.”

Sara sighed, she would have to contact Harry about this one. Only, Harry was out of reach, because he went off with Genesis for reasons which Sara could not figure out. Although, she was sure it was a good reason, because Harry would not leave them in a lurch at a time like this.

* * *

  
Impulse rushed into another known lab of Amanda Spence. The sixth one she ran into. Spence was keeping one step ahead of her. Impulse though would not be denied. She was on a mission to stop this woman before she destroyed the world.

She moved down the hallway before literally running into Galatea. Impulse flew back, skidded down onto the ground, and landed her ass. She almost stood up until Galatea put a boot on her chest and pinned her down.

“I’ve done more than a few stupidly impulsive things in my time, but this takes the cake.”

Something prevented Impulse from just vibrating out and getting up. The boot of her, well technically her half-sister, drove down onto her chest and made Nora Kent just gasp underneath the attack. 

“I need her notes. I need to know how to fix it.”

“I wiped the notes. And her work in studying Grace Parker.”

Horror visited Impulse. She had been struck dumb beyond all words. She shook like mad underneath Galatea’s boot as she pressed her further into the ground.

“W-why would you do that? I could have...that was our last hope. Maybe I could have created some kind of formula, or found a way top…..”

“Stop.”

Nora stopped, struck dumb. Galatea’s green eyes peered into hers, not blinking. Finally, Galatea let Nora up to her feet. 

“We both made mistakes coming back in time. At least we got to see Harry in his prime before...it all happened.”

Galatea folded her arms under her chest. Hopefully, Nora would not run. Hopefully Nora would finally listen, finally listen, because she had been stubborn and headstrong the entire time.

“To you, he disappeared three years before you came here. But, he came back. And he was a ruthless overlord. Not because he wanted to, but he had to be. He realized at the end of his time, many, many centuries from now, he made some mistakes. So, he sent me back so I could live in a timeline where that reality never came to take place. I second guessed myself and I second guessed him, and….I tried to fix things. But, my fixes ended up causing things to happen. Ruby for instance, she became the Blue Beetle much earlier. And my actions sent off a chain of events which gave Darkseid the powers which he is terrorizing the people of his planet with.”

Nora tried to say something, but Galatea was not done with.

“Perhaps, we should stop trying to fix things. Perhaps we should let Harry do what he does best. He must have done something right, sometime. “

“I don’t….I saw the future, and it was bad.”

“And I came from even further on and it was worse,” Galatea said. “Relax, kid. Just relax, and breath. I took care of Spence, she won’t be a problem at the least.”

“What do you mean?”

Galatea’s lips curled into the smallest fraction of a smile.

“Ask me no questions. I tell you no lies.”

Oh, something about that, made Nora both morbidly curious and also not wanting to know a damn thing. Perhaps in a case like this, ignorance was in fact bliss. And Nora hoped to be blissful, as possible. 

* * *

  
Everyone feared Darkseid. As it should be. Darkseid waited for him to appear. It almost disappointed him that Superman did not show up. Given the fight Superman gave Darkseid on Apokolips, and he even turned his own daughter against Darkseid. Darkseid almost was proud of him, but now he was filled with nothing but disappointment.

“It’s time to start killing them all.”

A blast of green energy in the form of a wrecking ball hit Darkseid as hard as possible. Darkseid only staggered a few feet before a crazed wing warrior woman blasted herself through the skies and swung a mace, and slammed extremely wildly at Darkseid. 

The shots with the Nth metal mace struck and cracked against Darkseid’s flesh. A few seconds later and Darkseid almost dropped to a knee before he shot up completely. Only to get the Martian Manhunter grabbing him. 

“Everyone stand clear.”

From the skies, Batman, in the Batwing, fired missiles down onto Darkseid. Darkseid whipped his Omega Beam up and shot the Batwing out of the sky. Thankfully, Batman ejected himself before there was a hideous crash.

“You were almost under my thumb.”

Wonder Woman nailed Darkseid with a glancing blow. Hit and run tactics were important because he would overwhelm them with the disease. 

Superwoman brought down a large piece of a building on top of Darkseid which almost buried him down. Darkseid popped up and grabbed Superwoman before he sent her flying across the streets.

“You will serve as an example for his cowardice.”

A green energy bubble wrapped around Darkseid. Darkseid blasted the bubble as hard as he could. Green Lantern struggled to keep him encased in the bubble. The disease slowly seeped through the power of the ring and made John cough loudly as sweat rolled down his cheeks. 

“Not sure how much longer I can hold this.”

Parademons came in for the attack. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman teamed up to make sure they stayed off of Green Lantern’s back. 

“He should be here, soon, right?” Hawkgirl asked.

“He’ll be here,” Wonder Woman said. “We’re just going to have to hold this time.”

Green Lantern collapsed, shaking and weak. Superwoman sped her teammate out of the way. Darkseid fired an Omega Beam at her and at the last second, Superwoman deflected it with heat vision. The two sides locked into a heated war of beams. 

The disease slowly, but surely began to cripple the various League members. But, as long as they were still there and still fighting, it was not over, not by a longshot. 

* * *

  
Genesis took Harry out into the vastness of space, towards a wall of several figures carved into it.

“You have not been able to tap into the power, because you are missing one key,” Genesis said.

“And it’s on the other side of the wall?”

“Right,” she agreed. “Within this wall, contains an item liberated by the Mad Titan. One of the few forces who might top Darkseid in menace. It was sealed away some time ago.”

Genesis grew a bit somber and put her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Few can control one of the stones without madness, never mind all of them. And you may not survive the trip.”

“I have to.”

He would return from the item and finally take down Darkseid. Once and for all. 

With one more step, Hadrian Kent entered the Source Wall. The screams of death and the cry of a strangled Phoenix echoed through his mind as everything around him faded to black.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65(11/23/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 23rd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 65)**  
“This is Cat Grant, providing we are still on the air in this world.”

The reporter took a deep breath and looked out to the scene. Panicked people and a lot of heroes who were trying to put out the fires. Just to think, a lot of people thought that the incarnation of Lex Luthor would be the most insane thing they would deal with today.

They all were proven wrong. Something more newsworthy than the downfall of Lex took place on this day.

“Darkseid’s dark army arriving into this world has left many stricken in panic. The recently reformed Justice League have taken the path to Darkseid, but…..”

Wonder Woman flew backwards. Cat’s eyes widened, as if she could not register what she was seeing properly. Anyone who knew the Amazon Princess could see that her looking sickly was out of character. And yet, despite the illness which was gripping her, Diana struggled up.

Determination, Wonder Woman rose to the cheers of the people watching her. The Parademons which charged Cat caused the reporter to freeze up. These monsters did not care if their targets were cape, civilian, reporter, anything. They charged anyone without any problem.

She was right in the middle of this situation. Thankfully a blur shot into the picture and knocked the Parademons out with. She noticed some kind of speedster, Flash maybe. Everything went too quick, and Cat was jolted out of harm’s way.

Cat collapsed against the edge of the wall. The sounds of fighting were on. Her camera crew moved into position. The note pressed in her hand by the speedster before she ran off jolted Cat back to life. 

“We understand that Darkseid has some kind of ability where whatever he touches causes a pestilence to grip it. The long-term effects of this illness are unknown. Star Labs is frantically at work on a cure, but we advise anyone to stay indoors at all times. Stay safe. The best we can anyway.”

Cat did not know what to say. She did not know who else was listening. 

“The Justice League is fighting the good fight. In this dark time, all we have is hope. And I….the world must be awaiting Superman. There must be a good reason why he has not shown up to save us just yet.”

Cat had no answers. Superman did not appear. Perhaps his injuries during the first confrontation with Darkseid were far more serious than anyone realized before. The only solace Cat had was Darkseid did not murder Superman. Because, that would be a fate the ruler of Apokolips would trumpet far and wide if that was the case.

“This is Cat Grant, and I am with you to the end. If we can, we should get to Vicki Vale in Gotham. Vicki can you hear me?”

“Yes, Cat, I’m here, and some kind of war machine has landed in the middle of Arkham Asylum. Batwoman, Nightwing, Hawk, Dove, and Starfire are fighting Darkseid’s forces. Mayor James Gordon has not allowed us close, but the chaos is intense.”

Cat thought Metropolis, Gotham, and who knew where else. They could not get in touch with Iris West of Central City, although Cat had a funny feeling Iris was a lot closer.

She looked up into the sky for a sign. 

Not a bird. Not a plane. Not even Superman. What was going on?

* * *

  
The world withered beneath the feet of Darkseid. The powers of the World Killers were all his. Superwoman in particular still fought, but did the other members of the League.

“I almost admire you for how valliant you are. But, in the end, you are nothing but fools.”

Darkseid smashed the Woman of Steel down to her knees. Superwoman struggled against the power of Darkseid’s pestilence attacks. It was like being drowned in Kryptonite. It was worse than being drowned in Kryptonite.

“Never going to let you have this one.”

“Princess, this is out of your hands,” Darkseid said. “The entire world is mine. I will burn it all down and rebuild it in my own image. There is nothing left. The Justice League is…..”

Supergirl and Power Girl came down from the skies to back up the League Six with a vicious double stomp which cleared the Parademons. Diana picked up a blade and charged at Darkseid. She collapsed to one knee and breathed heavily when Darkseid just toppled her over.  
  
Green Lantern’s ring attack had been avoided. Martian Manhunter came from behind Darkseid. Darkseid took him down and caught Hawkgirl’s mace in his hand. Darkseid swung both Hawkgirl and the mace and slammed her body along with the object in question into the League.

“Superman hides from me like a coward.”

“No, just waiting for an opportunity, like you do.”

Darkseid turned his attention to Superman. Something about him was different. Darkseid could not place what. He backed the Parademons off and they stood behind Darkseid. While Harry stood alongside the League. 

“This time, you won’t live to defy me.”

“And yet, I’m still here,” Harry said. “I’m going to make sure you stay on the ground.”

Darkseid’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he noticed the object on the Kryptonian-Human Hybrid’s hand. The Infinity Gauntlet, but that was impossible. The New Gods buried it deep into the source wall. Not even Darkseid would dare retrieve it. 

“You risk madness to defeat me?”

“Some things are worth the risk,” Harry said. “All of the sacrifices you’ve made to achieve your precious Anti-Life Equation. It’s all for nothing. And to think, it’s been under your nose the entire time.”

A second passed before Darkseid realized. He should have known this the entire time. Harry cut open his right arm to release several droplets of blood. It released a healing Aura which cured everything it touched of the Pestilence. It would not stop Darkseid completely.

Then another wave of his hand produced more added insurance. Harry clutched, in his hand, the Sword of Beowulf. Darkseid eyed the obvious. 

“If my daughter could not slay me with a blade, what hope do you have?”

“Our mistake is that we killed you on Apokolips,” Harry said. “If you die elsewhere, then there is no one to make you rise again.”

“You assume much,” Darkseid replied. 

The Omega Beams deflected back at Darkseid with the Omega Stone. Darkseid screamed in agony when Harry performed an assault on his mind with the mind stone of the Infinity Gauntlet. Darkseid forced Harry’s assault back onto him.

“And you talk too much.”

The world would wither if Harry would allow Darkseid to do so. Darkseid’s eyes narrowed and he fired the first beam of light out of his eyes. Harry propelled himself high into the air and landed him. 

Darkseid circled Harry, like a shark smelling blood. Harry opened another circle on the ground and fire surrounded them before they had been drawn into the abyss.

* * *

  
Darkness, for a brief minute. Darkseid did not fear the darkness. He was born in it. He had been created in it. The shining lights on the Infinity Gauntlet clued him in on the presence. And suddenly, multiple copies of Superman surrounded him, all with the use of the space stone. 

“Trickery.”

Six copies blasted at Darkseid at once. Darkseid dodged the attacks and beamed two of them out of the air. They faded into shadows. More copies bombarded Darkseid at the same time but Darkseid blasted them out of the air. 

“I'm tired of these…..”

A blast with the power stone interrupted Darkseid in mid-statement. Harry jumped down onto the back of the god’s head and utilized the Soul Stone. A struggle for Darkseid’s Worldkiller abilities began. Harry channeled the full power of the Sword of Beowulf to weaken Darkseid and sent him flying backwards. 

Darkseid could feel the powers he gained pulling out of him. No, he could not, these were the only things that could keep him together. 

The attempts of the dangerous god to retain his Worldkiller abilities dragged him preciously closer into the Soul Stone. Darkseid’s quivering hand reached in an attempt to grab out. He broke free from the attack and had been sent flying backwards. 

The Worldkiller powers stripped from Darkseid’s being. Darkseid stood up to face him.

“I will stay have this power. You won’t stop me.”

Harry motioned for Darkseid to move him forward. Darkseid’s Omega Beams fired out. Harry utilized the power of the Infinity Gauntlet and channeled a blast of green light through his eyes to hit Darkseid’s beams head on.

Something told Harry he had been in such a situation in the past. Two beams of light intersected with each other. Darkseid pushed in and Harry pushed back. 

Darkseid channeled every bit of the Omega Force he could. The obsessive desire to get his hands on the Anti-Life equation resulted in Darkseid pushing him.

“You won’t….”

“I will!”

Harry overrode Darkseid’s beams. One more attempt to fire back did not go as planned. Harry’s Infinity Gauntlet powered eye beams ripped into Darkseid’s head and caused his body to slowly crumble before him. The dark shadowy soul of the Lord of Apokolips ripped from his body.

The dark cloud with red eyes ripped off from the pile of ash which was Darkseid’s body. Darkseid made one last futile attempt to override Harry’s will. 

The soul stone activated and sucked Darkseid’s essence directly into the soul stone. The power of the Infinity Gauntlet trapped Darkseid’s depraved soul in it forever more. 

Harry opened up the portal without another world. The entire world looked at him. Parademons locked their eyes onto him. 

Casually, Harry snapped his fingers.

The Parademons just vanished into dust, along with Darkseid’s invading force. The entire world which had been corrupted by the Pestilence began to turn back to normal. 

“Is he done?” someone yelled out.

“Darkseid is finished,” Harry confirmed. 

The crowd watched and they applauded Harry. There were shouts of long live Superman and all hail Superman coming from the channeled people.

To be honest, Harry just needed a very long vacation after all of that. Very few people saw or understood the type of power Harry had to wield to take down Darkseid once and for all. Those who did, well they were rightfully terrified by it and to be honest, Harry was as well.

With this victory, Harry stopped a dismal and hopeless future from happening.

* * *

  
“So what did you do with the Infinity Gauntlet?”

This statement from Carol Danvers, as she showed up a couple of days later, when the chaos just finished up just caused Harry to raise an eyebrow.

“What’s an Infinity Gauntlet?”

Carol stopped, and chuckled. She knew, and Harry knew she knew as well. 

“Invitation for dinner with the President,” Harry said. “Well, he wants to get on the people’s good side this week, by shaking hands with Superman.”

“Well, can you blame them?” Lena asked.

Lena, Caitlin, and Karen walked in from the hallway to meet with Harry. Harry was glad to see them. Claire was making up for lost time at the Daily Planet, although Harry did plan on joining Claire on her trip to Smallville after everything cooled down in a couple of days. 

“Yeah, you just cured everyone,” Carol said. “I’ll be seeing you. I’ll be testifying with the Guardians of Oa. About the Kree, or whatever’s left of them.”

“Good luck,” Harry said.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Carol said. “Ronan was screaming for your head last time I heard.”

Not surprised, to be honest. The Worldkillers crippled the Kree. The few survivors could potentially cause problems. 

“Well, you did it,” Caitlin said to Harry. “Came a long way bro.”

“Thanks to you, and Karen and...well everyone,” Harry said. 

“All of the women who touched your life and you touched in return,” Karen said with a smile. “Glad to see you’ve come a long way. And maybe, just maybe you can learn to relax a little bit?”

Harry raised his eyebrow at Karen. Karen just smiled.

“Not that I have room to talk. But, you know.”

Harry knew. He knew all about it. This brand new world, led by Superman and the rest of the Justice League, well there were going to be some challenges ahead. However, perhaps Harry could use a little bit of rest.

“Proud of you,” Caitlin said. “Got some work to do, see you later.”

Caitlin kissed Harry and Karen did the same. The two made their way into the lab. Harry received a text from M’gann who was enjoying a long deserved rest and Harry would be joining her and the rest soon enough. Lena put her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Sam has made a full recovery. I’m sure she wants to see you after everything that happened.”

Harry smiled. Oh, he would agree to that. Lena and Harry walked off as the sun rose on a brand new world. Which was strange, given the darkness which could have engulfed the world with one wrong move.

It was just a moment’s rest before the challenges to come. But Harry would take it.

* * *

  
In the distant future, the doomed world faded. And had been replaced by one more full of hope. There was no destruction, no tragedy. 

Esme and Zari stood outside and smiled, and that was their last thoughts as they faded from existence. They would wake up tomorrow, in a much better word. 

**The Plot is Concluded With this Chapter. So for those who read this story for the plot, thanks for reading. For those who are in it for the shameless smut(or both), there’s five more chapters to come. Let the shameless smut commence in the next chapter as Part of a Three Chapter Set(66, 67, and 68) on November 30th, 2020.**


	66. Chapter 66(11/30/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 30th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 66)(Harry/Samantha Arias/Ruby Arias/Lena Luthor)**

* * *

  
Samantha Arias did want to thank Harry. She had been counting down the moments from her full recovery, and more importantly, counting down the minutes for this. She jumped into Harry’s arms and attacked him with an extremely passionate kiss. Harry’s arms wrapped around Samantha and pulled her into a very deep kiss, which she moaned as Harry wrapped his arms a little tighter around the woman.

Lena stood in the door as Sam took Harry by the hand to the bedroom. Ruby, who sat on the couch, dressed in a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, eyed Lena. 

“Mom’s eager.”

“Yes,” Lena said. “Would you like to join us upstairs?”

Ruby nodded vigorously. She wanted another piece of Harry after the encounter in the temple. She was trembling and could hardly wait. Lena grabbed her by the hand and guided her upstairs. The moment where they reached the door, Sam had Harry out of his pants and started stroking his hard cock.

The eyes of the youngest woman of this little foursome followed the progress. Oh, she had not had a chance to get a good look at that cock in front of her while in sound mind. Although, that cock was the type of object which would put women in anything but sound mind.

Ruby popped her lips, going weak in the knees with desire. The skilled fingers of Lena drove underneath the waistband of her pants and began stroking her. Ruby’s nipples stuck out from the front of her shirt as Lena pinched them and drew further excitement from her. 

“Let’s face it, you’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Ruby climbed onto the bed and Lena had her pants off. Harry grabbed her head and kissed her while Lena ate her from behind. Ruby followed the progress of Harry’s hand on the back of her mother’s head, and his huge cock spiking all the way down on her throat.

“Mmmmph! Mmmph. Mmpph!”

Those loud sounds of lust grew even louder when Sam throated Harry. She wanted his cum right now. Her moaning daughter only served to set Sam off even more. Lena’s sweet pussy a few inches away, and within her grasp.

Sam sank three fingers inside of Lena to complete the circle of lust. Lena’s walls tightened around her and released a flood of juices all over the place, all over her fingers. Sam finger-banged her just as vigorously as Harry fucked her mouth.

Those emerald eyes locked onto hers just gasped. Sam knew what was coming and should not not resist. Harry reared back and grunted. 

She used her tongue to further stimulation the man who was mouth-fucking her. Harry grabbed her hair and rocked into Sam’s throat until his balls tightened and spilled all the way down her throat. Harry rocked back and forth and sprayed cum blast after cum blast down her throat. 

The moment Harry pulled out of Sam’s mouth, Harry’s cum just spilled from it. Lena pulled herself away from Ruby and kissed Sam.

Ruby’s eyes fluttered with desire, as Harry pulled her onto his lap. The fiery Teenager pushed her tongue into Harry’s mouth while Harry ran a finger down her legs. Ruby’s center really wanted Harry’s cock inside of her.

“Ruby, it’s my turn now,” Sam said.

Sam pulled her daughter away. Ruby was about ready to pout, but Sam kissed her daughter on the lips. Ruby melted into her mother’s embrace, as a very taboo kiss followed. 

Lena joined in on the fun and kissed away at Harry as well. While she stroked his cock. The two mothers locked eyes ad smiled before they switched. Harry crawled between Sam’s legs, who spread them good and wide. Harry lowered his cock in between Sam’s smoldering lips.

“I want you, so bad,” Sam begged of him.

Harry fed into her desires and fed his cock into her nice, tight pussy. Sam’s hips lifted up off of the bed to meet Harry. Oh, she received a second lease on life. With her new found strength, Harry could fuck her very hard. Harry ran his hands down her body and leaned in to kiss Sam’s neck and collarbone to make the mother moan underneath him.

Ruby’s eyes pretty much rolled into the back of her head. Lena really hit all of the good spots in sucking her pussy. Harry slid his finger into Ruby’s mouth, fresh from her mother’s juices. Ruby greedily sucked on it and hummed while Harry pushed into her mother.

Each appearance and disappearance of Harry’s prick made Ruby’s body size up with a very interesting combination of lust and envy. Ruby longed, desired, really needed, to be in her mother’s place. The faster Harry plunged into her, the more Ruby wanted it.

“Let me top you off, my dear.”

Harry’s strong words sent a chill down Sam’s spine. Harry hit all of the right spots on her and made her squirt all over the place. Her juices just saturated his cock the faster he plunged into her from above. He pushed up and down and rode her almost all the way into the bed.

“Yes,” Sam moaned in his ear. “YES!”

Sam wanted to hang on as long as possible. However, she knew nothing latest forever. Harry grabbed her legs and rode out her orgasm. She clung onto him desperately, but while she recovered, Sam concluded she was not as strong as she could be and thus the orgasm just made her fade away.

The moment Harry pulled away, he offered Ruby his cock. Ruby opened up wide. Harry grabbed her hair and plunged his cock into the tight, welcoming mouth of the hot teenager. Ruby moaned the deeper Harry plunged his thick cock all the way into her accommodating mouth. Thrusts glore rocked Ruby and her eyes watered from how hard Harry was pumping his cock into her mouth.

Lena laid in wait between Ruby’s legs. Harry pulled his cock from the youngest woman’s mouth and slapped his tongue against it. He positioned himself in front of Lena.

“Don’t think I forgot about you.”

Never in her life, would Lena think such a thing. Harry entered her from behind and allowed his thick cock to push into her from behind. The heat of Lena’s wonderful pussy wrapping around him hugged Harry’s organ. He ran his hands down her body. 

Ruby watched the scene fold out around her, a bit impatiently. Need burned through her eyes. The need to have Harry’s cock plunge into her as deep as possible rippled through the young woman’s mind. Ruby followed the progress as it plowed into her.

Harry knew full and well the effect he had on Ruby. Now they were linked together, she would crave his cock above all else. Harry’s balls slapped down onto Lena and he focused on her. While his energy channeled across the room and stroked Sam’s pussy.

“Lena, let Ruby up so she could taste her mother.”

Lena did so and Harry ran his hands down his mother’s face. He kissed her and licked all of the juices. Harry’s hands grabbed Lena’s chest and squeezed them.

Ruby scooted over to the bed, her juicy ass swaying as she climbed between Sam’s legs. She spent a good long moment worshipping her mother’s legs as they deserved to be in. In fact, Ruby crawled on top of Sam and made out with her mother. 

A cry of passion erupted from both Sam and Lena with what their children were doing to them. Harry slid his fingers across Lena’s nipples to milk them a little bit more. Lena rocked back a tiny bit to allow Harry’s prick to feed inside of her. The faster Harry plunged, the more Lena’s insides just clamped down onto him. She milked him, quite vigorously, as Harry pumped his way into her from behind.

“Getting just a little bit closer,” Harry commented.

“Just...a bit,” Lena agreed.

Her insides tightened up and released Harry’s cock, spraying her juices all over the place. Harry thrusted a bit deeper into her. Harry’s fat balls slapped against her thighs. While Lena would love nothing to steal her son’s release, that at not been in the cards, at least not tonight. 

Ruby could hear Lena’s moans getting a bit more labored and breathless. Soon. Ruby’s fingers danced against her mother’s wet pussy and then she dove in, to devour her mother. Sam put her hand on the back of Ruby’s head.

“No place like home, isn’t there?”

Ruby agreed and lapped up her mother’s orgasm. She juiced all over Ruby’s face. Ruby launched in a full attack on Sam’s wet cunt. Each slurp, each lap, each swirl, Ruby was just eating up Sam and causing her immense amounts of pleasure along the way.

No place like home, indeed. Ruby finished licking up Sam’s juices and she pulled away almost all the way to swirl her tongue down Sam’s slick slit. 

Harry looked close to finishing Lena up. Lena had to be held up by Harry’s hands when he pushed down into her. His talented finger brought Lena to rapid orgasms.

Lena gushed all over Harry’s cock as he rode her out into the bed. The dark-haired woman’s green eyes were bloodshot as she clung onto the sheets for Harry to pound her into a drooling stupor. 

The moment Harry pulled out of Lena, Ruby dove into him. With Harry’s cock just still sopping wet from Lena’s last orgasm, Ruby had to dive in. Ruby gave Harry a very messy and passionate blowjob, swirling her tongue around him. Ruby’s tongue danced all the way up and down his length and she moved in to happily suck his balls. Her eyes looked up with Harry.

With the two MILFs down on the bed, their children were going to have some fun. Ruby climbed onto Harry’s cock and Harry squeezed her breasts. Ruby squealed with delight as Harry touched her all over. His length edged to the point where it ground against her damp slit. 

No more playing. Harry grabbed Ruby and impaled her down onto his cock. Ruby came immediately from Harry’s prick slamming into her body. Her snug little center closed down onto Harry and released him to send a shower of cum all the way over his pulsing prick.

“Your cock feels so amazing!”

Oh,Harry might not last as long as he liked in Ruby’s snug pussy. It felt as tight as it remembered. Harry ran his hands down Ruby’s beautiful tanned body and made her cry out in pleasure. He sucked on Ruby’s nipples and made her pussy just ooze all over the place upon his prick.

Lena and Sam found each other and played with each other. Harry sent a jolt of energy across the bed. However, his most direct attention was on Ruby. Ruby’s lovely legs, succulent lips, and sexy body. Harry bounced her up and down onto his cock which made her moan the deeper Harry plowed into her tight body. 

“So, close,” Harry breathed. 

“I hope you are too, Daddy,” Ruby cooed.

Harry’s fingers danced over Ruby’s nipples and squeezed them. Ruby oozed all the way down his pole and made it nice and slick. Harry’s trip into her tight snug hole felt beyond amazing.

“Daddy’s going to give you your reward.”

Ruby just smiled and kissed him hard. Harry pushed deep into her warm body and made her just squirt over him. Then, with the two making out at the finish line, Harry erupted and sent his cum blasting into Ruby’s insides.

Triumph spread through Ruby’s eyes. She got what Lena and her mother could not. The gut-bursting amount of cum pumped into her body. So much of it. Her pussy leaked when Harry pushed it all the way inside of her. Ruby cried out mroe as Harry finished up inside of her.

The moment Harry pulled away, Sam cupped Harry’s balls and pulled him into a kiss.

“Still not done thanking you.”

Sam licked her daughter’s juices from the cock of the handsome young man in front of her. She enjoyed it hardening against her lips and into her mouth.

“Glad to hear it.”  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	67. Chapter 67(11/30/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 30th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 67)(Harry/Talia al Ghul/Emma Frost/Lyta Zod)**

* * *

  
“Congratulations on your victory, beloved.”

Talia al Ghul, dressed in a silky red robe, wrapped her arms around Harry. She waited for the proper moment to strike and strike she should, with an extremely passionate kiss. Harry’s hands into position and locked onto Talia’s legs before sliding her against him. Talia’s eyes glazed over from Harry’s intense kissing getting deeper. Talia’s hands roamed endlessly and expertly over Harry’s body and could feel the subtle muscles of his body just ripple as she touched him and kissed him like mad. 

“Perfect,” Talia breathed. “But, we’re not alone.”

Emma Frost slipped into the room behind Harry and helped Harry out of his pants. Both Emma and Talia took turns kissing Harry. Harry grabbed Emma’s head and lowered his cock into her mouth while he played with Talia’s breasts. Talia cupped Harry’s balls in response and set off a sinful display of human flesh and debauchery.

Three became four as Lyta stepped into the room. She ensured Emma’s hot mouth rocked down onto Harry’s pole as it jammed all the way into her throat and set off a few moans which made her cry out in pleasure. Harry edged his prick into her mouth and made her cry out as loudly as possible with her moans only escalated.

“Don’t mind if I take a bit of this as well.”

Lyta Zod kneeled on the ground before Harry. Her soft lips wrapped around his cock and looked up at him with wanton eyes. She sucked, good, loud and hard while patterns traced down his prick as it edged all the way into the back of her throat. Harry grabbed Lyta’s head and sank her opened mouth all the way down onto it to make her cry out in pleasure as Harry ramped up some heavy duty face-fucking. 

“I know I wouldn’t mind.”

The chocolate skinned beauty found Talia’s skilled hands roam up her body. Talia kissed several times down Lyta’s neck while she fondled Harry’s balls. And Harry, for his part, lowered Emma’s pussy down onto his tongue to lick her out for the eventual fucking. 

Emma closed her eyes and let out a cry of pleasure. Harry’s tongue hit all of the right parts and riled Emma up. Her insides oozed and dripped all over Harry’s tongue. Harry tasted her pussy and made Emma just exploded all over her place. 

Talia climbed up onto the bed and took a handful of Emma’s bountiful chest. She squeezed and sucked on Emma’s tits and made her just explode all over Harry’s face. Emma slid backwards, with Talia’s sharp reflexes just catching her before she fell over. 

“Perfect, and ready.”

Lyta bottomed out on Harry’s cock. Harry held on for the ride and face-fucked her. Talia pressed her breasts against Harry’s shoulder and eased him a little bit closer to the breaking point. His prick edged into her warm asshole and made her cry out in glee as he slammed her hot throat. 

“Get ready, here it comes.”

The eyes of the Kryptonian stared up into Harry’s. Harry rode out her mouth and sent her cum splashing into her mouth in flood. Harry rode until his seed spilled down Lyta’s throat. She swallowed loads of cum until Harry pulled all the way out of her. 

Talia crooked a finger and beckoned for Lyta to come with her. Lyta, not having a chance to properly swallow the cum, slid over into position. Talia put her hands on the back of Lyta’s head and kissed her. 

Harry turned his attention to Emma. Emma laid onto the bed and played with her pussy until Harry pulled her fingers away. He could feel Emma trembling as he licked her fingers and made her twitch. Her nipples stood up firmly for Harry’s touch. Harry squeezed said nipple and made her just cry out in pleasure. His finger rolled over the nipple and sent a tremble of pleasure throughout Emma’s body as he continued to touch and torment her. 

“You just couldn’t wait. You couldn’t control yourself?”

Emma flashed Harry a dirty little smile. Harry lowered into her and slid his meaty prick into her tight center. Emma squeezed his prick and allowed Harry to push into her body. Harry’s fingers traced patterns on Emma’s nipples and got her going. 

Talia and Lyta laid in wait for control. Now, the head of the League of Assassins, Talia knew properly how to play the long game. And also, ways to eliminate the competition, but in a good way. Talia slid into position, her slick pussy lips rubbed against her.

“Take her and own her pussy!” Talia breathed.

Harry smiled and spread Emma’s legs. Her soft, fair skin got some color to it when Harry slapped his balls down on Emma’s succulent thighs. Her breasts jiggled. Harry cupped one of Emma’s breasts in his hand and squeezed it to make her moan. Emma locked her eyes onto him. The faster Harry plunged into her, the more she squeezed him.

“Never cum harder than I do with you!”

Harry picked up the pace a little bit and made Emma really lose it. Emma’s warm walls milked around him and squeezed him.

“I’m sure you want it. But, good things come to those who wait.”

He spoke both to Emma and also to Lyta and Talia. Talia’s stiff nipples slid into Lyta’s mouth. Lyta latched onto Talia’s breasts and sucked them hard. She came up and kissed Talia hard as possible on the lips. Talia grabbed the back of Lyta’s head and sucked lips with her. 

Emma felt as if she ran an entire marathon. Harry pounded her pussy. One more good orgasm would set her off. Harry slowed his thrusts. She knew what he was doing and more importantly, he knew as well. He made Emma hold that edge. Her eyes locked into the back of her head and she moaned a slight amount more before Harry just let it unleash.

The tension inside of Emma Frost burst as Harry rammed his prick into her cunt good, hard, and deep. Harry filled up Emma with many thrusts as possible to drive her blissfully over the edge with pleasure as he rode her to the breaking point and made her cum over his cock.

Surprisingly, Talia presented Lyta to Harry. Lyta, prone and in the perfect position for Harry’s hands to slide over her, edged against her body. Harry figured Talia had a plan.

“Show how a true man takes a woman,” Lyta managed in a sharp whisper. “I need your cock inside me, now.”

Harry smiled and pressed his thick prick against Lyta’s hot opening. He ground against her, vigorously rotating his hips against her body. Lyta let out a soft cry the very second Harry pushed up against her hot opening. She almost swallowed Harry’s prick into her hot and savory pussy. She cried out the very second Harry slid inside of her body to spear into her tight body.

Lyta’s body floated up off of the bed. Harry gripped her and drove into her body to stuff her pussy completely full of his thrusting orgam. He stroked Lyta’s breasts and squeezed them to make her cry out in pleasure.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Talia lowered her three fingers into Emma’s sore honeypot. The White Queen of the Hellfire Club pushed her hips up and down to meet Talia’s fingers. Two, three, fingers at a time. Then Talia drew them out of Emma and left her breathless from the orgasm. 

The Dragon’s stiff cock slid into Lyta's tight body. Lyta milked Harry’s thrusts as they got a little bit deeper into her body. He kissed her neck and pulled back into her before slamming it down. 

“Let it all out.”

Harry flipped Lyta over so she could “lie” in mid-air. Harry edged his prick against her hot opening and made her cry out the second he slid into her tight body. Lyta pushed her hips up and allowed them to drop as he plunged into her tight body with each ride. Their hips connected with each other. 

Lyta’s legs spread apart to allow Harry to plow her with a force of a train. Harry slowly, but surely edged Lyta over the top. Her insides just oozed completely as Harry rocked her completely. Harry traced his fingers down across her nipple and made it stand strand up in the air. 

Lightly, Talia lowered herself onto Emma’s mouth. Emma popped her tongue in and munched on Talia’s grinding pussy. Talia threw herself up and down to ride Emma’s tongue as she edged a little bit further into her. The skilled assassin rewarded Emma by cupping and releasing her breasts as she ground against Emma’s face. 

“Getting closer.”

Lyta locked her legs onto Harry’s hips. Despite the fact she longed Harry’s cock to explode into her body and coat her cum, she knew that it might be easier said than done. Harry caused her to crash down onto the bed which rocked. Talia maintained her balance on Emma’s face.

“Nice one.”

“I do try,” Talia responded. “She’s getting close.”

Lyta’s protests that she was not close at all faltered when Lyta came all over Harry’s thick cock and oozed all over him as he rose and lowered into her. Harry rode her orgasm and pounded her into a never ending puddle of lust.

Harry smiled. Lyta’s beautiful sweaty body rippled underneath him. Harry touched her and made Lyta express her pleasure with several loud cries. Her hands locked onto him as their groins pressed together. Harry finally released himself from his hole.

A tongue trailed around Talia’s lips. She first took Harry’s cock into her hand to test the durability. Then, Talia bobbed her head up and down to get Harry nice and wet.

The naked form of Talia al Ghul climbed onto Harry’s cock. Her beautiful body edged against Harry and allowed his thick pole to push into her tight crevice. Harry grabbed onto Talia and lowered her down onto him. Talia clutched and released Harry with a small little bounce. His balls hit her thighs as she rose and fell upon him. Talia’s eyes shifted back and she moaned with a heavenly cry erupting through her body as she dropped down onto him. 

“Finally, beloved.”

Harry laid back and watched Talia ride him. She bit down on her lip and rose and descended as fast as humanly possible. Harry’s immense length slid into her and crammed her tight wet hole with more cock than she could ever dream about. Talia worked hard to take Harry’s full length and the moans the skilled woman made. 

Somehow, someway, Lyta and Emma laid on either side of Talia and Harry. Emma reclined on the right and Lyta on the left. They were perfect for Harry to take a hand each and explore their bodies. He edged closer to their heated cores and brushed his fingers down into their hot centers. 

Talia smiled at the pleasure registered by both Emma and Lyta. She leaned down and cradled Harry’s head. A couple of pumps of his cock before she guided Harry’s mouth onto her chest and guided him into sucking her breasts. Talia let out a soft cry as Harry nibbled her nipples. 

“Bring them to a climax and focus completely on me,” Talia whispered. 

Harry did as Talia requested. His fingers drove into Lyta and Emma and made them cum extremely hard over his fingers. The moment Harry pulled his fingers out of their squeezing pussies, he pushed them into Talia’s mouth, who sucked them quite vigorously.

The tightening of her insides against Harry’s prick brought a sudden burst of pleasure. Talia repeatedly enveloped her man and drove her pussy all the way down onto his cock with a few more pushes. Her thighs slapped Harry as she bounced a little bit harder.

Closer, Harry could feel it. Talia bounced up and down on him. Her lovely body was Harry’s to explore and Harry took advantage of the gift of exploring it very vigorously. Talia released her juices down onto Harry’s pole and saturated it from the tip all the way down to the base. Her snug box clamped and released him as she came as hard as possible until her entire body shook with delight. 

“Perfect,” Talia managed with a soft moan escaping her mouth. “Simply delightful.”

Harry thought so as well. He thrust a bit deeper into Talia and made sure her insides tensed down onto him before she released hot fluids down onto his cock. Then, Harry’s balls tightened and knew, his orgasm was here.

Talia and Harry came together. The tension from Harry’s loins erupted and painted Talia’s insides with as much cum as humanly possible. The load in Harry’s balls fired and blasted Talia on an endless loop until she collapsed in Harry’s arms. 

Harry cradled Talia in his arms to feel her amazing body pressed against his. The sensation of release brought a smile to his face. Talia edged back and Emma and Lyta joined Talia in her feverish worship of Harry. Things would escalate a little bit more from there as the three lovely vixens dove in and enjoyed the thickness of Harry’s throbbing pole sliding between their wanton and hungry lips. 

Today was a good day. Their eyes locked onto Harry as their mouths got to work. It would not be too long before Harry’s manhood was ready to sink into Emma, Lyta, and Talia again and blow their mind with pleasure beyond all thought. In the meantime, Harry enjoyed the worship.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	68. Chapter 68(11/30/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On November 30th, 2020**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 68)(Harry/Diana/Donna and Harry/Caitlin Fairchild)**

* * *

  
Harry walked into a half-opened door and as he expected, Donna and Diana were on their hands and knees. Slathered in oil and kissing each other. Their blue eyes found their way to Harry’s direction. Diana and Donna broke what they were doing and pulled Harry towards them.

“We were hoping that you would join us,” Diana said. “Let’s get you out of those clothes before we make too much of a mess.”

Diana and Donna made quick work of Harry’s clothing. His cock, already hard, found its way into Donna’s hand. His lovely teammate knew precisely all of the right ways to rub his prick up and down. It throbbed in Donna’s hand as she stroked it. 

Diana ran her hands down Harry’s muscular frame and kissed him. Harry reached up and cupped her breasts to send a jolt of pleasure through Diana’s body. Wanton desire flashed through the eyes of the Amazon as Harry shifted his fingers all about her. Diana opened her legs, hungrily waiting for Harry to plunge his fingers inside of her. Oh, yes, this would feel amazing the moment he touched her. 

“I need you to fuck me, please.”

Donna surprisingly took charge and threw her sister onto the bed. The younger Amazon glared down at the older one.

“You’ll get your chance. Now spread your legs.”

Diana, surprisingly, obeyed her sister. Donna, smug at a rare chance to top her sister, took advantage of every single minute, to worship Diana’s lovely body. Lustful moans coming from her sister indicated the good job Donna was doing at running her fingers all over Diana’s lovely frame. 

Not to be forgotten, Harry grabbed Donna’s hips and sank his cock into her warm, tight cunt. Donna squeezed him as Harry rocked a little bit into her. His hands ghosted down her body and caused every inch of her to tingle. 

Harry pried the two sisters apart. He took Donna into his arms and fucked her. He guided Donna’s head so it laid on Diana’s chest. Diana wrapped her arms around her sister’s head and enjoyed the breast worship. Just as much as she enjoyed Harry’s free hand skimming her thighs and reaching her wet lips instantly. Harry slid three fingers inside of her and made Diana just cry out in pleasure as he sunk his fingers into her from this side. 

“Two Princesses, about ready to cum at once.”

Diana tensed her pussy around his fingers. Harry knew how to slide in and hit all of the right spots. Combined with Donna’s breast worship, Diana did not have much of a chance to resist. The Amazon Warrior let it all lose. One of Earth’s great icons succumbed to the orgasm at the fingers of Harry.

Harry edged Diana repeatedly and endlessly until he slid his fingers out of her wet pussy. The moment Harry slid his fingers against Donna’s lips, she lost it. The taste of her sister made her feel even more lustful.

“Going to cum for me again?”

Donna had no choice. Her body betrayed her mind. Self control was not an option. She tensed up around Harry and released her juices in a flood as Harry bottomed out inside of her. The loud slap of flesh upon flesh drove her completely wild in pleasure. 

She collapsed, only barely aware that Harry pulled out of her. Diana crawled on top of Harry and the next thing the threesome knew, Diana pushed herself down onto Harry’s length to begin riding him. The sex-crazed woman looked amazing when she slid down onto Harry’s cock.

Perfect, perfect, nice, and snug, with Diana’s powerful legs wrapped around him. The perfect picture of sex. This goddess drove herself down onto Harry’s mighty prick and moaned. He gave her just as much by touching her, holding her, and kissing her. He brought Diana to a very intense orgasm which rocked her entire body. 

“Donna!”

Donna slid her tongue into Diana’s anus and licked while she rode Harry. This only made Diana cum harder. Of course, Harry knew that Diana loved anal, so it was no use in hiding what she felt. Harry squeezed her breasts and made her cum even harder. 

“Let’s see if we can make that hole feel even better.”

On her back down, with Harry’s cock dancing against her anus. Harry’s fingers, and then Donna’s, stimulated Diana’s warm slit. With another push Harry took the plunge and entered Diana. Diana saw stars the moment he pushed into her ass and pounded away at her as hard as possible.

“Oh, yes,” Diana cried out in pleasure. “Ooooh, yes!”

Harry plunged into her a little bit deeper and took her pleasure to the depths. Along with his. It helped that Donna worked over Diana’s body. Harry rewarded Donna by cupping her pussy and rubbing it. Both Amazon’s lost it with Diana squirting her cum all over Harry while he pounded her ass.

“Let me clean that up, Daddy.”

Donna pressed her lips against Harry’s abs and licked them. She guided Harry deep into her sister’s ass and once it left, Donna dragged her tongue down the length which edged a little bit closer to the breaking point of pleasure. Harry leaned in and pushed, a little bit deeper and slid into Diana’s hot, clenching ass as much as humanly possible.

Diana closed her eyes. What were those two doing to her? The only thing which could make this better would be if she was tied up. But, Donna’s hands pinning Diana down so Harry could plow her ass worked just as much as any rope. One could argue, it worked slightly better than any rope. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit to drive her completely wild.

The depths of which Harry plunged into Diana’s juicy ass brought his cock closer to eruption. He held out for just long enough for Diana to feel everything. Her anus clamped down onto him and Harry slid into her. He rode out her hot hole until the point of eruption.

Harry nutted hard in Diana’s anus. He rode the Amazon’s sexy ass. She cried and came again and again with Donna licking up the mess her sister left behind. 

The aftermath resulted in Harry’s cream trickling down Diana’s anus and Donna licking it up. The Amazon closed her eyes as Donna kissed and slurped her sister's ass.

Which also left Harry still hard and with Donna’s glistening ass the most appropriate way to relieve that tension, Harry lined up his prick for her opening and slid all the way between Donna’s sweet and savory cheeks. He went balls deep into her perfect ass.

* * *

  
“Just relax. Let big sister take care of everything.”

Harry sat at the edge of the bed. Caitlin Fairchild, dressed in nothing but an open lab coat, glasses, and thigh high stockings, began to rub Harry with a stocking clad foot. Harry viewed the progress of her sexy feet stroking his manhood and grinding all over his cock.

“Mmm, it’s been a while since I’ve played with your cock,” Caitlin breathed. “Or it’s been just the two of us, having our fun, without any distractions.”

Caitlin continued her footjob and rubbed Harry’s prick up and down. His length just had been trapped between Caitlin’s feet as she rubbed him vigorously. Her eyes followed the progress of his cock. He ran a finger down the side of her leg and she doubled down to give him a more vigorous footjob.

“Is little brother going to pop?”

“Soon enough, and all over those sexy legs and feet, and I’m going to ruin your new stockings.”

“Make a mess!”

Caitlin sped up the footjob and jerked Harry off vigorously with her feet. The visual of Harry trying to jam his cock between her feet to get off made Caitlin just break into a smile. She was so close, so close to making Harry explode. Caitlin cupped her breasts at the big load Harry was going to give her.

The amazing footjob the well-built redhead gave Harry just the desire to explode all over her. Caitlin maintained eye contact with him through the footjob which just made this as sexy as hell. Those toes worked their magic and it would not be too long before Harry’s balls began to burst in pleasure. 

Harry erupted all over the place. The thick cum shot into the air like a rocket and landed on the gorgeous legs of the lovely Caitlin Fairchild. She kept pumping and working until Harry’s organ practically exploded all over the place. Her toes ground and worked Harry, over and over again until he was oozing cum all over her legs and feet. A soft cry of pleasure followed when Caitlin allowed Harry to finish up all over her feet.

“Mmm!”

Caitlin turned around and sucked her toes. She also exposed her warm, slick opening for Harry. Harry zeroed in on her body and grabbed her breasts. His hands roamed shamelessly and endlessly down Caitlin’’s body. He kissed the delicious redhead down onto the back of the neck.

“Looks like you’re going to get what you want, sis.”

Harry spent a couple of minutes riling up Caitlin and making her just cry out for more. Harry edged his prick against Caitlin’s hot opening and shoved all the way into her body. Her warm, hungry pussy clamped down onto Harry the second he drove all the way into her body. 

“Mmmmm!”

It had been a bit too long for Caitlin’s tastes. Harry filled her up with his cock and drove it all the way into her tight pussy from one end. He leaned in and thrust his cock all the way into her body, filling her up and emptying her with a multitude of deep thrusts which buried Harry’s organ a little bit deeper inside of her body.

“Much too long, hasn’t it?” Harry asked her. “It’s been too long since this nice pussy put the squeeze on my cock. I hope you’re up for it.”

“Mmmmph!”

Harry spooned Caitlin tight while he fucked her quite vigorously. Her eyes flashed with lust through the mirror. Harry found his hands to Caitlin’s breasts and squeezed them very hard. Caitlin sprayed her juices all over Harry’s prick as he bottomed out inside of her body.

“You want more, don’t you?”

Caitlin did not even have to ask, for Harry delivered. He grabbed her hips tightly and fucked her hard. They tested the durability of the bed. Said bed had be reinforced several times due to the escapades of Harry and his collective members. Harry’s fingers danced all about Caitlin’s tightening body, as she edged against him. His cock slid into her warm tight vice and made Harry just groan the faster he pounded her into the bed.

She came, there was no need to say anything other. Caitlin saw stars from her man’s pounding. Harry vigorously drove himself into her. 

Harry pulled his loving surrogate sister closer to him. His hands tensed around Caitlin’s chest and he squeezed her juicy tit to make her cry out even more. Harry kissed and sucked on the back of her neck and made her cry out a little bit more with increasing pleasure just shooting through her loins. 

“One more time.”

Harry lowered his prick all the way into Caitlin’s clutching center. She squeezed him as hard as humanly possible and unleashed her juices as hard and fast as possible. She sprayed his prick as Harry lowered down into her. The added lubrication allowed Harry’s trip to Caitlin’s hot center to be a bit more fluid. He sped up more and drove himself all the way down into her body.

“Cum for me again, Cait.”

Caitlin came again, and clutched Harry’s organ with her warm pussy. She tensed and released a shower of fluids down onto his cock as he edged himself as deep into her body as humanly possible. It had to be Harry’s turn.

Harry rode out her orgasm to one of his own. He slowed down just enough to savor this moment and savor all of the ways which Caitlin tightened her walls around him. Harry slammed into her deeper and deeper until he could not hold any more. 

The cries of Caitlin encouraged Harry to let it all go, without so many words. Harry slammed into her before finally unleashing. His balls erupted and blasted their seed into Caitlin. Harry milked Caitlin’s breasts for each time she squeezed his cock.

And thus, she milked him even harder. It was a never ending feedback loop of pleasure. Harry felt at a high as he emptied the contents of his balls into Caitlin’s body. 

“Thanks for that.”

Caitlin rolled over, stomach swollen with cum. Harry pulled her over and wrapped his arms around Caitlin in a loving embrace before the two enjoyed each other. They lightly stroked their bodies. 

Harry pulled away. His fingers stopped underneath Caitlin’s swollen right nipple.

“Always a pleasure, sis.”

And the unspoken agreement of there being a lot more where that came from, made Caitlin pretty happy.   
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of the Final Two Chapter Set(69 and 70) on December 7th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	69. Chapter 69(12/7/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on December 7th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 69)(Harry/Karen Starr and Harry/Kara/Karen)**

* * *

  
Harry felt like he had been in this exact same scenario before. Namely, he just stepped into the shower after a very vigorous session with Caitlin. And then Karen tried to sneak into the shower behind him. Harry pretended that he did not hear or see Karen so she could wrap her arms around him. Harry enjoyed the feeling of Karen’s nude body pressed against him. 

“You can’t beat the classics, can you, my dear cousin?”

Karen lathered her breasts up with soap. No, one couldn’t. Karen used her breasts on Harry’s muscular chest and ran her fingers all over him, tracing him and squeezing his strong muscular biceps. Harry reached behind Karen and stroked her ass to pull her a little bit closer to cause her to whimper in delight. Harry touched her and made Karen just edge a bit closer to what his hand was doing with her. Each touch brought a tingle through her loins and Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to push.

“I suppose you can’t.”

Harry pinned Karen up against the wall and spread her legs. His long rod, inches away from penetrating the familiar tightness of the busty Kryptonian edged against her. Karen ran her hands down Harry’s body and pulled him closer. She moaned as Harry rotated in circular motions around her beautiful pink slit. 

Long strokes thrilled the buxom Kryptonian. Harry edged his hand against her breast and squeezed down onto it. She loved how Harry touched her, but she wanted more. Karen parted her warm lips and allowed Harry to rub up against her nether region. He pushed a bit deep into her and made her cry out.

“Take me!” Karen breathed. 

Harry would, but first he enjoyed every single last bit of her delicious legs. They wrapped tightly around Harry and pulled him in. It was so hard to resist any part of Karen .From her world-famous breasts, to her delicious ass, to her sexy legs, all the way to Karen’s beautiful face and perfect dick sucking lips. Which Harry now planted a hungry kiss on while he edged into Karen’s warm core. 

Above many other things, Karen’s sweet, succulent pussy could not be resisted either. Harry pulled back from her and plunged all the way into Karen. Karen locked her legs onto him and hummed into Harry’s ear while he pushed into her with a deepening thrust. He started riding her slow and picked up momentum the faster he pushed Karen into the shower wall to rattle the entice thing. 

Harry pulled out of Karen and bent her over. His hands clapped against Karen’s ass and squeezed it. He allowed the water to drip down Karen’s body which highlighted her ass and breasts. Harry ground his cock down her body. Karen made the most delightful sounds.

Power Girl’s breasts rocked the second Superman plunged into her body. She threw her hips back and allowed Harry to hang on for a tremendous ride. He popped his cock all the way into her slit. She squeezed Harry hard and released his prick from her warm gushing center.

“Doesn’t take much,” Harry said. “Especially when I start doing this.”

“Oooh Raoooooo!”

Karen dragged out the word when Harry grabbed ahold of her breasts and fondled them skillfully. He knew all of the right buttons to push to set Karen’s mind aflutter with pleasure. He held on and pushed deep into Karen to ride her scorching slit until it drenched Harry’s invading organ with juices. 

Harry slowed down to torment Karen’s body. Slowly, but surely, he grabbed her breasts and pumped them. Her moans increased in volume the faster Harry pounded her tight pussy. He grabbed her breasts hard and then moved down to cup and squeeze her ass.

“You’re driving me insane!”

“That’s the idea.”

Harry pulled out of Karen and turned her around. He looked her right in her beautiful blue eyes before spearing all the way into Karen’s tight pussy to drive her completely mad with pleasure. Karen cried out in pleasure when Harry cupped her chest and pushed all the way inside to drive her as far back into the wall as humanly possible. She locked her legs and squeezed him tight.

Now, Karen had been sent on a wild ride. Harry repeatedly slammed his thick organ into her hungry box. Karen relished every moment of Harry just fucking her extremely hard and vigorously into the side of the shower. His hips moved, sliding a little bit deeper into Karen as he stuffed her wet pussy full of his cock. Karen closed her eyes and came all over his prick as it drenched him. 

“You have to…..”

“Good things come to those who wait.”

Karen clutched him as Harry motorboated her lovely breasts. Harry picked up the steady pace and drove his hips deep against her body and just rapidly fucked her as hard and tight as possible. Karen cried out in pleasure the faster Harry plowed her and Harry just had to enjoy her heavenly pussy grab him.

It milked him so vigorously, something would have to give. And Harry felt like it would be him. The weight of his balls slapped even harder against Karen’s legs as she milked and cranked him. Karen rolled her neck back and moaned sensually as he pushed into her body.

“Almost there,” Karen begged of him.

Harry speared her center and rode her to the finish line. His balls, slapping against her thighs, made some amazing sounds the faster Harry drove himself deep into Karen’s snug little pussy. Karen grabbed Harry and released all over her juices all over him.

Now, it was Harry’s turn. He enjoyed her wet, sexy body as it writhed against him. Harry groped her breasts, her ass, and then grabbed onto her legs before he pulled her on in. Karen’s head snapped back and she moaned before Harry let loose and filled her completely up with his cum. 

The cum flooded Karen’s pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Harry drained every single last drop into her milking cunt. Harry fondled her nipples and sucked on her breasts to drive her wild. The two lovers met for a kiss as Harry finished up inside of her.

“Always a pleasure,” Harry said. “Maybe we should try and shower properly now.”

Karen snorted.

“Well, we can try.”

* * *

  
The two fully intended to ruin their proper shower before heading to the bedroom. The most interesting thing was they had a visitor. The extremely lovely Kara Zor-El, better known as Supergirl, who wore nothing but a cape and her boots. Always a treat.

“Thought you two were enjoying a long shower,” Kara said. “Figured I swing by and say hel….”

Harry interrupted Kara’s statement by meeting her with a kiss. Karen flipped Kara’s cape up ever so slightly and ran her fingers down the legs of her younger doppleganger to get her really going. Karen planted numerous kisses, which edged closer to the side of Kara’s ear.

“Don’t worry, honey. We love to have you as always.”

Kara was more than happy to hear that. Karen’s skilled hand moved into place and squeezed her breast to send a bit of an energy spike through her body. Harry broke the kiss and Kara came face to face with Harry’s prick which had been just inside of Karen just a few moments ago.

She tried to enjoy what happened just with the sounds, but Kara kind of cheated and used X-Ray vision. Regardless, she drooled at the sight of Harry’s big throbbing cock and guided it into her mouth.

“Missed this, didn’t you?”

No need to answer that question. The state of Kara answered plenty, with her bobbing up and down on Harry’s length. Harry grabbed her head and pushed his prick all the way down her throat. She made one of the most delightful sounds possible while she throated Harry’s length. Harry edged back and drove all the way down into her throat with his balls just slapping her chin in the best possible way. 

“Perfect as usual,” Harry groaned. “Work that pole with your delightful mouth. You know that’s what you want, baby.”

Kara just grinned while deep throating her man. She squeezed his balls, full and ready to plaster her throat at a moment’s notice. She continued the heavenly stroking while bobbing up and down onto him. 

“Enough of that.”

Kara pouted when Karen pulled her away by the air. Supergirl decided to turn around and drive her face into Power Girl’s chest and suck those world famous breasts. Karen hugged Kara’s head in and moaned as Kara got to work.

Harry spread Kara’s legs. She needed no further stimulation, but that was not going to stop Harry from devouring her sweet pussy. Kara gasped into Karen’s chest as the practiced motions of Harry’s tongue diving in and out of Kara’s warm thighs increased the production of her juices.

The Girl of Steel squirted into her cousin’s mouth. Harry pulled out and eyed Karen. He kissed her while also pushing a finger into Karen. 

“My pussy feels neglected with all of the attention you’re giving my breasts,” Karen breathed. 

Kara smiled and dove herself tongue first into a pussy which was the same, and yet at the same time, a bit different from her own. She danced her fingers up and down Karen’s thighs to begin to devour her moist and welcoming womanhood. Oooh, yes, this would feel and taste wonderful, at least as much as she thought it would. 

“Yes, baby, that’s perfect, work that tongue right there,” Karen cried out in pleasure. 

Kara did as requested and swiped her tongue back and forth. She got a taste of Karen spilling into her mouth. With Harry at her entrance. The tip of his cock made her pussy ache with anticipation. Harry grabbed her thighs and pushed all the way into her.

Always a treat, to be inside of Kara. Harry rocked her and held her head between Karen’s thighs. Harry lightly flicked his fingers and stimulated the buxom Blonde woman’s nipples just a little bit further. Her hips rocked back and forth to squirt juices all over Kara’s face.

Kara found herself happy with pleasure. Harry grabbed her and fucked her tight. His hands roamed her body and always knew the right spots to hit. The right spots to drive her completely wild with pleasure. Kara just lost it completely and drenched Harry’s prick with her juices.

“Perfect,” Harry groaned. “Don’t stop on Karen. Poor woman seems to be ready to lose it.”

With super precision Kara drove her tongue deep into the pussy of her double. Harry rocked back and forth into her to reward her movements. He matched her thrusts and drove Kara completely to the brink with pleasure. Her insides tightened around Harry and released a blast of fluids all over his cock. 

Harry rode out one orgasm, after another. He made sure Kara felt this one, which rippled through her body. His hands, all over her, touched and pleasured Kara.

The cycle broke. Karen and Kara positioned themselves in mid-air with their pussies spread. Harry hovered himself in the air and spread their pussy lips to finger them. The two Kryptonians made out and enjoyed each other’s company as Harry worked deep inside of their bodies. 

Karen wanted Harry inside of her again. He pushed his cock into her and tilted her body in mid-air. Harry groped onto her breasts and pumped them while he thrust into her good and hard. 

Kara could not complain too much because Harry’s fingers worked such magic in her. Plus, she could suck on Karen’s breasts. To make Power Girl moan brought a small amount of pride to Supergirl. She let out a cry as Harry continued to stroke her thighs and make her cry out in pleasure.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll get to you in a second.”

The moment Harry put all three fingers into her, Kara begged for his cock. She listened to Karen’s moans increase. Oh, her orgasm had to be here. 

The moment Harry pulled out of Kara, Kara almost flew backwards into him. Harry slid his fingers into her mouth to make Kara taste the evidence of her orgasm. He lined himself up for her hot entrance and pushed Kara. Harry tilted Kara so she hung upside down and fucked her hard in-mid air.

Thankfully, Harry was more than able to control Kara’s flight pattern. Because, Kara most certainly was not able to do so. Harry slapped his balls down onto her thighs, with each rising and falling motion driving her completely wild with lust. Kara tightened around Harry and released his cock, hungrily swallowing his organ as he drove all the way inside of her tight, snug and willing to be fucked, pussy. 

“It’s….so…..goooooood!” Kara moaned. “You have to be almost there.”

“Closer.”

Karen helped Harry fuck Kara a little bit quicker and a little bit rougher. The two fondled the younger Kryptonian’s body and Kara just tightened her grip around Harry. Her walls milked him rather vigorously as Harry plunged all the way into her. He sped up, and got closer and closer to the breaking point. Kara pushed herself back and cried a little bit more as Harry rode her. 

“Supergirl deserves a Super Cream Pie,” Karen suggested.

Harry found it hard to disagree. He plowed deep inside of Kara and made her tight pussy just wrap around and release him to spray moisture all over his prick. Harry drove all the way down into Kara and finally, his balls tightened, and signified his orgasm. He bottomed out inside of Kara and began to spill blast after blast of cum inside of her. 

Kara slammed down onto the bed for Harry to ride the last few pumps out of her. His seed just spurted inside of her body and made a mess into her. The good kind of mess. Warm ropes of cum made Kara climax with rapid intensity.

Harry rode Kara out and felt a very satisfying release. Karen cupped and milked his balls to work just that little bit more into Kara. That, combined with Kara squeezing him in just the right spots, ended up with Harry feeling good upon release.

The dust settled and Karen spread her younger counterpart’s legs and slurped Harry’s gift out of her. Harry just smiled and casually played with Karen’s chest and ass. He spent some time appreciating how she was in the perfect position for more debauchery.

**The Shameless Smut Concludes In the Final Chapter of This Series.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


	70. Chapter 70(12/7/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on December 7th, 2020**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless smut.**  
 **Chapter 70)(Harry/Donna Troy/Helena Wayne/Whitney West/Mareena)**  
Overall, they came a long way. Whitney West, Donna Troy, Princess Mareena of Atlantis, and Helena Wayne. They came a long way since that awkward first mission, where they went on an unauthorized mission with Cadmus. And now, they joined the person they rescued, who had come a long way.

On that day, all of those years ago, they had been awkward teenagers. Now, all of them were grown women who intended to please their man. And their man pleased them. Harry brought Whitney into his arms and kissed the speedster. She was quick to run and quick to cum as well.

Helena and Donna massaged and kissed Harry’s shoulders while Mareena moved down and kissed his chest and abs. All four women, who started this entire adventure as sidekicks, had been heroines in their own right. And they got the guy. Oh boy did they ever get the guy.

Harry’s throbbing cock found its way into the palm of Whitney’s hand. The speedster ran her fingers all the way down his prick and made it just throb in her hand. The perfect position, oh at least she knew. And Helena joined her by cupping Harry’s balls and squeezing them.

The speedster and the detective licked Harry’s cock and balls. From the top end, Donna and Mareena continued their worship of his body. Neither said anything. In fact, no one said anything. The only sounds which escaped the mouths of the Amazon and the Atlantean had been cries of pleasure when Harry drove his fingers as deep into their hungry pussies as humanly possible. They both cried out the second Harry pushed into them and drove them completely wild with lust as he slid into his fingers into their bodies. 

Mareena and Donna rocked their hips up and down as they squirted all over his fingers. The two ladies kissed and enjoyed each other’s company.

An invisible, but magical force, grabbed Whitney’s head and forced her down onto Harry’s cock. The redhead moaned the faster Harry rocked her down.. 

Helena smiled and sucked and licked Harry’s balls. She felt how full they were. When Whitney finished throating Harry, she wanted a piece of him.

Whitney almost gasped with pleasure. She was not the only one. Donna and Mareena just moaned off on the other end of the bed. She tried to keep with the pace of this cock sliding into her mouth. Helena helped out by grabbing onto the back of Whitney’s head and bobbing her up and down.

She ran, almost as if someone had cut the legs out from underneath her. Helena pulled Whitney away and kissed her. 

The kiss said “better luck next time.” Whitney could really not be bad, despite the fact she was trembling underneath the latest attack. 

The moment Harry left Whitney’s mouth, Helena took over and licked him hard. Her tongue just wrapped around him and made his cock throb. He let go of Donna and Mareena. 

Mareena grabbed Whitney’s shoulders and pulled her onto the bed. The speedster moaned from Donna and Mareena running their fingers down her body and hitting all of the pleasure points.

This opened up for Harry to grab Helena by the hair and drive his cock all the way down her throat. His balls swung and Helena grabbed them to milk them.

Harry could see everything clear as day. Helena wanted his cum in her mouth. Well, Harry would give it to her, in due time. She would have to earn it.

The speed and intensity which Helena Wayne bobbed up and down on Harry’s prick made it certain she wanted this and wanted this bad. Harry picked up the pace as much as possible and plowed his thick length all the way down her throat. Helena moaned as Harry pumped his way down her throat over and over again. Her mouth slid in and enjoyed the depths of which Harry plunged into her.

So close, right now. Harry could feel it. 

“Get ready.”

The statement cut through the air and broke the silence. Harry returned to fucking Helena’s mouth. Her warm throat was just a good hole. He kept riding her mouth like a pussy and held onto her head so tight to plunge all the way down her throat. 

Finally, Harry’s balls tightened and he exploded into Helena’s mouth. Helena slurped down his seed like a goddess.. Put on this Earth to take seed. 

Donna pulled away and made sure Helena rose up properly, before he kissed her. The two women teased each other’s wet slits and caused a cry to erupt through them. 

Harry positioned himself at Donna’s opening and without another word, plunged into her body. Donna rocked back, her wet pussy taking Harry’s cock. Harry put his hand on her mouth and made Donna lick the juices which had been left behind. Some of them belonged to Donna, others belonged to Helena.

Helena and Mareena joined in and kissed each other. Whitney tapped Helena on the shoulder, a bit envious they were sharing Harry’s cum.

“You surely have some for your bestie, right?”

Helena just smiled and kissed Whitney to share the cum with her. Mareena parted Helena’s legs and licked her. Along with spreading her legs, in hope for Harry to join him when he was done plowing the younger Amazon Princess.

Harry knew the heightened arousal. He knew how to push all of Donna’s buttons. He rode her to an orgasm and froze her mid-air.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Harry shifted over to Mareena and plunged his thick cock into her hungry pussy from behind. Mareena let out a cry of pleasure, just muffled from Helena. Harry grabbed her chest and her hips to plow all the way inside of her.

Yes, she was cumming, in ways which Mareena never thought possible before meeting Harry. Harry grabbed onto her hair and kissed her lips to drive her to the brink of pleasure when riding her hot, scorching slit as he pounded all the way inside of her body. 

“Go ahead, and just lose it for me.”

She was not the only one who lost it. Whitney and Helena squirted all over the place as well. Harry ran his hands over Mareena and fucked her completely.

The moment Mareena finished, Harry slid his cock into Donna’s open mouth. Still suspended in time. Harry grabbed Donna’s head and face-fucked her back to reality. 

Donna snapped awake and could feel Harry’s cock coated in Mareena’s juices just sliding down her tight throat. Harry grabbed on tight and pushed a little bit deeper to drive her completely wild with pleasure. Harry pressed up against her and drove a little bit deeper to drive her completely wild with lust. The lust only built the faster Harry fucked her throat, good and hard. 

Harry was back inside of Donna’s pussy and grabbed her hard. Donna always loved how her Daddy took charge and plunged deep into her. All the ways he owned her breasts and ass and touched them.

“Are you going to cum for me, Princess?”

Those words never prevented a chill from going up Donna’s spine. Donna just almost collapsed onto the bed and heavily breathed. Yes, she was cumming. Cumming and squirting very hard. Harry picked up a steadier pace and drove himself all the way into her tight body and rode out her orgasm.

Mareena threw her head back and cried out. Whitney and Helena were on top of her and sucking her breasts. Their pussies were dripping wet with the fun.

“Go over and sit on Mareena’s face,” Harry suggested to Donna. “I’m going to have some fun with Whitney and Helena.”

Donna regretfully allowed Harry to leave her body. Still, she got one last spectacular orgasm, so she could not be too displeased. She crawled across the bed and sat down on her friend’s face. Mareena grabbed her and devoured Donna’s wet Amazon pussy. The slurps grew louder the more Donna pushed her pussy down on Mareena’s tongue. She slurped, harder and more vigorously than before.

Harry lined himself up with Whitney. Her pussy almost clung to him the second he pushed into her. Only fair for Harry to give a speedster, a speed-fucking. He grabbed Whitney’s hips and plowed her down onto the bed. She returned with fire and almost vibrated through the bed.

A hand brushed against Helena’s wet pussy as a promise of Harry going next.

“Don’t stop sucking on Mareena’s tits,” Harry told Whitney and Donna.

They obeyed. The chest of the lovely blonde princess pushed into their bodies. Harry fingered Helena while he fucked Whitney. Then after a moment, he switched and drove his cock into Helena’s tight body from behind.

Helena clenched Harry in anticipation. He was inside of her body, deep as ever, and more than ready to fuck him, extremely hard. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed as deep as humanly possible into her. His balls swung back and forth like pendulums to hit Helena right on the perfect point and sting her thighs with his swinging balls. 

Harry rode Helena to an orgasm and did the same to Whitney. Harry switched from one woman to the next. He fucked them good and vigorously.

Whitney’s mind could not keep up with the desires of her body. Harry managed to steady her from preventing her from vibrating the entire bed, with everyone on it, straight into the basement, or even deeper. Harry slapped her ass and made her cry out in pleasure.

Donna vigorously rode Mareena’s face. From one Princess to another, Mareena really did know how to hit all of the right spots and make Donna feel good. And from across the room, Harry twisted his finger and sent a pulse of energy down Donna’s clit.

Every few minutes, Harry’s balls slid against Mareena’s legs. Wanton desire spread through her body the faster Harry pumped himself into her from behind. She wanted this, wanted this so badly. He would have to finish off Whitney and Helena while she finished off Donna.

Easily arranged. Mareena channeled all of the magic through her tongue and set Donna up.

Harry switched from Whitney and Helena every few seconds. The two women just cried as they received a hyper fucking session. Their insides just practically molded around Harry’s organ when he slid from one to another. He sped up and rocked them so hard that his hips came like a blur.

Donna came so hard she passed out. Whitney did as well. And Helena joined them, despite making one last squeeze to give Harry’s cum.

One by one, Harry levitated the bodies off of Mareena. She was the last one standing. She crawled over and put a hand on the back of Harry’s head before she kissed him, hard. She climbed onto Harry’s lap and prepared to lower her pussy down onto his cock.

“Hope you can hold out long enough to get a good ride for me,” Mareena breathed.

“Always,” Harry said.

Mareena liked to hear that. Her sensitive pussy lips pushed down onto Harry and she bounced up and down onto him. Harry ran his fingers down over Mareena’s body and made her gasp out in pleasure as he touched and tormented her. Mareena whipped her head back and let out another pleasurable moan as he slammed into her tight body from underneath. Mareena clutched and released Harry, with juices just flooding all over his cock.

“The real question is will you hold out?”

The Princess grinned. She was going to try. Try hard. Try as hard as possible to slam his cock into her body. As she came, the culmination of a long journey reached and perhaps a new chapter in all of their lives. Harry pressed down into Mareena and her eyes just shifted over completely. 

She rocked him and Harry held Mareena steady. She rode him more vigorously and enjoyed him pressed deep inside of her body, about as much as Harry enjoyed Mareena pressed deep inside of her. She tightened around Harry and released her juices down onto his hard prick.

Harry decided it was no longer prudent to hold back. After he made Mareena cum a seventh time, he really let her have it. His balls tightened and released his fluids into Mareena’s body. 

Mareena closed her eyes. She hoped tonight would be the night where she got what she wanted and what the future of Atlantis needed. Harry blasted her insides full of cum. The fertility runes on her body lit up the room as Harry injected inside of her. 

He would be perfect. And so would she.

Harry just smiled. His load blasted straight into Mareena’s womb to fertilize her. First of many no doubt, as now things calmed down, it would be time for Harry and his collective to explore a new angle to their relationships. 

Mareena rested her head on Harry’s chest. The other women stirred and it would only be a matter of time before Harry would treat them. 

And treat them well.  
 **End.**

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella, Emma Frost, Queen Perdita, Shuri, Genesis, Talia, Mary Jane, Iris, Carol Danvers, Cassie, Chloe, Lyta Zod, Ruby(Blue Beetle)**


End file.
